To Walk A Mile In someone else's Shoes
by IamMegumi
Summary: Harry hasn't always had things easy. But with the defeat of Voldemort, maybe he can finally get some rest. But make no mistake, it has taken a toll on Harry. He has grown tired of being the famous Harry Potter, only to discover there may be other options.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

**This story primarily is about and deals with people from the United Kingdom. So I am using the U.K. spellings as much as possible. So before you tell me something is misspelled, be sure you have taken that into consideration. Having also read many Brit-pickers pet peeves, I have tried very hard not to have them in my story. But I am an American, so there may be a bit of me in here. Please forgive my failures and try not to let it ruin the story.**

Title "To Walk A Mile In Someone Else's Shoes"

Ever heard the phrase, 'Try walking a mile in my shoes, and then judge the choices I've made'? If you have, you would probably say something like: "That's a nice thought. It would sure go a long way towards, helping people understand each other better. That is, if such things were possible."

Well - I'm here to tell you not only is it possible, I'm living proof of it. After all my name is Mrs. Harry James Potter. But that wasn't always the case. Don't get me wrong, I'm not at all unhappy with how my life has turned out. Becoming a wife and mother are things I would never trade or be willing to give up. I say this as I find myself pregnant with our third child. You see, my body wasn't originally like this. I wasn't even born female. I started out with a very different life than the one I now live. You see, I was originally born Harry James Potter. So how exactly did I end up, becoming my own wife? Now that's a really interesting story.

My life as Harry Potter is well known in the Wizarding World. Just ask anyone, and they will tell you how I defeated the Dark Lord when I was only 15 months old, and was dubbed 'The Boy Who lived'. This happened because I was the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse. Most people seem to forget that on that same night both my parents were murdered. And that I only survived due to my Mum's sacrifice. This sacrifice somehow caused the Killing Curse to rebound on the Dark Lord, destroying his body - while at the same time giving me my famous lightning bolt scar. Now I ask you, would you want to be famous for something that you can't even remember and left you an orphan? Well, I can assure you I wouldn't, but it's not like I was given much of a choice. I guess that's why it never really sat well with me. I'd much rather have my parents alive, than be a famous orphan. Which is why it always annoyed me when I was told how great it must be, to be the famous Harry Potter. Oh yes, it's so wonderful! I highly recommend it! You stupid idiots! Of course, it wasn't until much later that I found out what really happened that Halloween night.

Most people don't know it, but I had a VERY unpleasant childhood. Because I was left with my Aunt and Uncle, after my parents died. That, in itself, wouldn't normally make for an unhappy childhood. But then your Aunt or Uncle probably wouldn't tell you that your dead parents were worthless drunks who died in a car crash. Or make you live in a dark dirty cupboard under the stairs for nearly ten years. And have to wear your fat stupid whale of a cousin's cast-off clothes that were always several sizes too large. To never get Birthday or Christmas presents. No hugs or any other forms of affection. To be neglected - to the point bordering on abuse. Barely fed, or starved as punishment - and treated no better than slave labour. There were also many times I was given chores that were far beyond the age of a small child to perform. I didn't even know what my real name was, until I started school, as I was usually addressed as "worthless boy" or "freak". But worst of all, was believing it was all true and that somehow I deserved everything that happened to me and worse. I know. Pretty sad, try living it. This of course isn't in any of the history books. In fact no one even asked. I guess they just assumed my childhood was wonderful and left it at that.

Fortunately, the truth about my life would eventually become known. And that truth finally arrived with a letter from a certain school known for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite my Aunt and Uncles' best efforts at trying to prevent it, there was no stopping a delightful Half-Giant from delivering my Hogwarts letter. His arrival corrected many things that I was told about my life. I was a Wizard. My parents weren't drunks who died in a car crash - they were murdered by an evil wizard. The very same wizard who gave me my famous scar.

Hagrid's arrival, and my introduction to the Wizarding World, exceeded even my expectations. I thought that this is where I truly belonged. I wasn't a freak here, I was a wizard. How wrong I was, as this was proved over and over again. Sure the Wizarding world had magic, that was true. But in many ways it was even more bigoted and backward than the Muggle world. It astounded me how ignorant the average wizard or witch was about Muggles. They had this great gift of magic - but instead of using it to better their lives in meaningful ways, it made them lazy, weak, and often stupid. Even the simplest physical tasks had the average wizard or witch winded after so little effort. Another thing that occurred to me was that the average magical person didn't seem to have much common sense. It was like they didn't think things through to their logical conclusions. I guess they didn't feel they needed to. Because if anything did go wrong, they could fix it with the wave of a wand. Another thing that troubled me was how other magical beings were treated. This was probably due to how badly I had it growing up. And I didn't like to see others abused in a similar fashion.

I also learned quickly that I didn't like how people fawned over me, and constantly thanked me for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. All because of something I did as a baby. At first, I was surprised that people knew who I was and were nice to me because I was 'The Boy who lived.' But this grew old fast. It wasn't something I deserved to be praised for. It was my Mum's love and sacrifice that repelled the Killing Curse! She was the one who should have been praised.

When I finally started school during my first four years there were several times that were unpleasant, to say the least. To go from being Hogwarts' golden boy, to being labelled the next potential Dark Lord. Well let's just say, it was enough to give me emotional whiplash.

By my fifth year things reached a whole new level of trouble and misery. Sure I've been ostracised by my fellow students and various Professors. But now I had the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet calling for my head. There is nothing like being called an attention-seeking liar to make one feel appreciated. The Ministry putting me on trial for defending myself and my cousin from Dementors only added to my summer fun. To make things worse, the Ministry forced the appointment of Madam Dolores Umbridge as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Much to my continued joy.

One of the few things that made things tolerable during that period was the creation of Dumbledore's Army. I loved teaching it. It was one of the few times, that I really felt I was making a difference. We needed to learn how to defend ourselves. And with Dolores Umbridge as our teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts. We sure wouldn't be learning how to do so in class.

The other highlight of my fifth year was meeting a rather unusual blond bluish-grey eyed Ravenclaw pupil by the name of Luna Lovegood. She was quickly added to my sphere of friends. I remember thinking for a girl, she never seemed very concerned about her looks. Things like brushing her hair, or wearing makeup, didn't seem very important to her. But even so you could tell that she could be very pretty, with just a little effort. But that never seemed to be her focus. Her personality could be described as a bit odd, or even strange at times. Yet she could also be very perceptive. It was almost scary how perceptive she could be. I think she, more than anyone else, realised how difficult I had things. Not that she had it much better. Because of her odd personality and lack of attention to her appearance, she was often called "Loony" Lovegood. And many of her female housemates would pick on her by hiding her things. I didn't like it one bit and tried to help. But Luna insisted not to bother - that eventually her things were always returned. She was always like that. While those sort of things always caused me a lot of pain and stress - to her, it was like water off a duck's back. She never seemed to let it get to her. And it was something I always admired about Luna. Even if I didn't like her being treated badly.

After the events at the Ministry of Magic, I felt worse than ever. Not only had my friends been hurt, I had also lost Sirius - who had been the closest person I ever had to a father figure. Then there was finally being told about the Prophecy. Well to be blunt, I was a mess. Later, I saw Luna, by chance. We talked, and Luna spoke of losing her Mum when she was younger. And how when we lose them, that they really aren't gone. Not really. Well, it was exactly what I needed to hear at the time. And that helped more than anything else that was said around that time. I'll always be grateful to Luna for giving me that lifeline, when I needed it the most. As I look back now, I realize if she hadn't intervened at the time, things might have turned out very different than they did. Because the path I was on at that time only led to my giving up. And giving up would meant that Voldemort would have won. So Luna saving me from my guilt and depression, really saved us all. And yet no one but me knew it.

In my sixth year many things happened - but as I look back it was the times I spent with Luna, that really stand out. I always enjoyed talking and spending time with her. She always had such a unique view on life and the world. Taking her to the Slug Club Christmas party was one of the few times she wore a real dress. It was unique of course - just like her. But then no one can say that she ever willingly conformed to anyone else's expectations, other than her own. I'll never understand why I never dated Luna. Let's face it, just about every relationship I've had with the opposite sex somehow always ended screwed up. Even the short time I spent going out with Ginny was a mistake. This of course, led to my eventual breakup with her. Did I love Ginny? Of course, I still do. It just wasn't a romantic kind of love. I guess it took my becoming female to finally start understanding girls better. But I'm getting ahead of myself again.

In what would have been my seventh year, Ron, Hermione and I were running around Horcrux hunting. Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Luna, Neville and Ginny were fighting the good fight. Eventually, the Horcrux hunt finally brought us back to Hogwarts - and led to the final battle of the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was a little before that final battle, when I learned I was a Horcrux. And that before Voldemort could be truly defeated once and for all, I would have to die.

In the end, when I thought I was going to my death, it was thoughts of Luna that filled my heart with regret. Yet somehow I managed to survive the Killing Curse, once again.

When Voldemort was finally defeated - at what would later be called the Battle of Hogwarts - I thought that things would finally settle down and I'd be able to move on with my life. But the powers that be, decided that many of the students who missed the previous school year, would be allowed to return to complete their magical educations. At first, I wasn't sure if I would return for a seventh year at Hogwarts. But in the end, it seemed the best choice for me at the time. Yes - I had defeated Voldemort. I even expected most people to be happy about it. But what I wasn't ready for was the reactions of people in the Wizarding World. At first, I was embarrassed by people constantly coming up and thanking me for it. After a while, it really started to grate on me. Many of these same people were the ones who believed back in my fifth year, that I was mentally unbalanced when I said Voldemort had returned. Then in my sixth year they called me the Chosen One. And after Voldemort's defeat, I was proclaimed the Saviour of the Wizarding World. All this from people who acted like a bunch of sheep, whom did nothing but hide when the big bad wolf came, whilst so many others died trying to stop that madman. I didn't do it for them. I did it because for whatever reason, I was the only one who could. I didn't even really want to do it - but I had to. I also had no guarantee that I would survive my final encounter with Voldemort. But somehow through it all, I did live to see my eighteenth birthday.

Returning to Hogwarts allowed me to hide from a lot of the adulation. Sure, there was some even there - but it was mostly from the younger years. The older ones were there and knew how high the price of victory was. So when Hogwarts was repaired and reopened for the following school year, I decided that I would return. It was strange not having Voldemort hanging over my head anymore. I wanted more than anything to just move on with my life. But being Harry Potter made that almost impossible. Many times in my life I had wished that I wasn't Harry Potter. But I never really expected that I'd ever be able to escape my life. And if I was to be completely honest, I would never have been able to leave it. At least not until Voldemort was finally dealt with. I could never leave the burden of dealing with Voldemort to someone else.

So once I was back in school, I generally kept to myself. I used my cloak and the Marauders map to avoid most people. Don't get me wrong, I was still friends with Ron and Hermione. But now that they were officially a couple, I found myself more often than not the third wheel in our once glorious golden trio. Many had expected me and Ginny to get back together. But in the end, we both decided that we were better suited for something more like a brother-sister type of relationship. Little did I know that a certain blonde Ravenclaw had been closely watching me from a distance. Not just this year, but several before it.

One day, while using the Marauders map, I noticed Luna was by herself in an unused classroom. At the time I didn't think anything of it. But as the weeks went by, I noticed that whenever students had free time, Luna was usually by herself in that unused classroom. Eventually curiosity got the better of me - and one Friday, after dinner, I decided it was time to find out what Luna was up to. She was always a bit of a loner, but I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. When I finally reached the classroom it wasn't Luna that I found, it was Padma Patil. I looked down at the map again. It showed that Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter were the only ones present.

"Oh! Hello, Harry," the pretty Indian girl spoke, looking up from what she was doing. 

It was said just like how Luna would have greeted me, with all the tone and mannerisms of her. Yet with the looks and voice of Padma Patil.

"Why do you look like Padma, Luna?" I asked, having a pretty good idea how this was possible.

"Well, as I'm sure you have guessed, I've been experimenting with the Polyjuice potion," she replied. "It's a special research project that I've been working on. I'm trying to find out if there is a way to make the effects last longer than the usual hour."

"Why would you need it to last longer?" I asked, more than a little curious.

"There are many reasons that it would be useful," she replied, as she walked to a desk with what appeared to be her notes. "But I must admit to having personal reasons, for wanting it to last longer."

"How much longer than a hour are you trying for?" I asked, also intrigued about the possibilities.

"Well, I think I have finally figured out how to make it last pretty much indefinitely," she replied, sounding fairly certain of her solution. "Or at least until you purposely reverse the process. At least I think so. So far I haven't been able to prove my theory. Because I need someone else to help me do it," she added, closely observing my reaction to this.

"Why do you need someone else, to help you prove it will work?" I asked her, curious why a second person was necessary.

"Two reasons. I can't have two of the same person running around the school at the same time. At least not for more than an hour. That's part of the reason why I've been using Padma's hair. Since she already has a twin, it would be easier to explain two of them. But if I used hair from someone else and my theory is correct, I would need someone to be me while I was them." Luna said it as if it was perfectly obvious.

I continued to watch her as the potion began to wear off and she slowly began to change back into her real self. As both her dark hair and brown skin slowly returned to Luna's normal blonde hair, pale skin and blueish grey eyes. After a few other changes, Luna was back to being her usual self.

"Why tell me all this?" I asked her curiously.

"Because I was kind of hoping you might be willing to help me prove that it works," she replied in her usual, dreamy-sounding voice. "I couldn't help noticing, that you haven't exactly been very happy being Harry Potter, lately. I thought you might like the chance to be someone else for a while. But without someone else's involvement or permission, I can only offer you the opportunity to be me." She gave me a suggestive wink.

I had always been intrigued with the Polyjuice potion, since I first heard of it in my second year - which was when Ron, Hermione and I used it to try and find out if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. Or in my fourth year, when Barty Crouch Junior used it to become the fake Moody. And finally in what should have been my seventh school year, the potion was used to transform the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione and Fleur into likenesses of myself. Seeing them all changed into copies of me was more than a bit disturbing. Imagine a potion that could change you into someone else so completely. Tall or short, thin or fat, even male or female. I must admit the thought of being able to become someone else, even for a little while somewhat appealed to me. Especially during some of the more difficult moments in my life. But I never really thought I would ever have the chance to actually do it. And the thought of becoming Luna for a bit, was very tempting. Because I wouldn't have to be Harry Potter, at least for a while. And I'd also have the opportunity to see what it's like to be a member of the opposite sex. At the time, I really didn't see a downside to helping Luna.

"So let me get this straight... You want me to be YOU, while you're ME?" I asked sceptically.

"That about sums it up. Unless my theory is wrong, and we both change back to normal after an hour," Luna replied.

I was still doubtful. "How do you expect to make the Polyjuice potion last more than an hour?"

"Well, after several weeks of experimenting with it, I began to get a pretty good idea of how it works. You see when you take it and change into someone else, your body still knows what your true form is. And when it wears off you will return to your original form. But let's say you took a dose that changed you into me - then took another dose right away, that changes you back to yourself. What do you think would happen when the hour is up?" she asked me seriously.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing," I answered Luna.

"Perhaps. But if my theory is correct, you should change back into me. And you would remain that way, until you took another two doses that reversed the process. I believe this happens because the first dose retains your original form. But taking another dose right away will reset your default form to the one you had when you took the second dose," she continued explaining.

"If that's true. How do you explain then why Barty Crouch Junior changed back, after he couldn't keep taking the potion? If you are right about your theory, wouldn't he still look like Mad-Eye Moody even after the potion wore off?" I asked Luna, honestly confused by her explanation.

"No. He wouldn't, because every dose of Polyjuice potion he took was the same - all it did was reset the hour that he would remain in that form. It never changed what his original form was," She replied.

"Wouldn't someone have already tried this?" I asked Luna, finding it hard to believe that someone hadn't already thought of trying this.

"I don't think so, not quite like this. Since the Polyjuice potion is hard to make and several ingredients are very expensive, the average Wizard or Witch would never think to use it like this. Why would you use it to transform into someone else, only to use another dose right away that changes you back into yourself?" Luna answered me thoughtfully. "Besides, I think that second dose of your original form is the key. It causes your body to get confused. So when the second dose wears off, your body should return to what it was when you took that second dose of Polyjuice potion. Of course this is all just a theory at this point, I could be wrong."

Only Luna could come up with such an interesting idea. Could it really be that simple?

"So what do you say? Are you willing to give it a try?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Okay, I guess I wouldn't mind a break from being Harry Potter for a bit," I answered, intrigued by the idea she was proposing.

"Fair enough. If it does work I think we should stay switched, until at least Sunday night. Think you can be a convincing Luna Lovegood, till then?" she asked in return.

"I think I'll manage," I replied with a grin. "How well do you think you'll do, at being Harry Potter?" I asked her playfully.

"I should be able to do okay. Besides it's not like either of us have been all that social lately," she pointed out.

"I guess you're right about that. Besides you are known for a little odd behaviour now and then. If I did something a little strange, nobody will probably even notice." I said, smirking at Luna.

"All right then. This is what we are going to do," she declared, giving another dreamy smile.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, she cut some of my hair. Then she handed the scissors to me, to cut some of her hair. And held up the hairs she cut from me as well as a couple of envelopes.

"These are for the potions and a few extra ones just in case." Luna placed my hairs in one of the envelopes, and handed me the other envelope for me to put her hairs in.

She then conjured two glasses, and pulled out a large jug of what looked and smelled like Polyjuice potion. She then poured enough for two doses in each cup. She also had me add her hairs in one, while she added my hairs in the other. Both glasses started to bubble.

"Where did you get so much Polyjuice potion?" I asked, surprised that she had so much of it.

"I brewed it myself over the summer. It's not that hard for a seventh year. It just takes a month and the proper ingredients," she replied playfully.

"Where did you get some of the more expensive ingredients?" I asked.

"I bought them with the money I saved, working for Daddy at The Quibbler. I finally earned enough these last couple of years to buy them." Luna then handed me the cup with her hairs, while she picked up the glass with mine and spoke again.

"Drink about half of the cup - then wait till the change is complete. Then we'll switch cups and drink the rest. We should know if it is going to work in a little over an hour after that."

I held my glass up to hers and said "Cheers!" Luna did the same. We then drank from both our cups. I have always thought that every potion, that I have ever drank has tasted awful. But the worst one of all, has to be the Polyjuice potion - by far. But instead of it tasting horrible like I remembered when I used it to turn into Gregory Goyle in my second year. The Luna Polyjuice potion was actually pleasant to drink. Perhaps the old saying was true - that girls were made from sugar and spice and everything nice.

It didn't take long for my body to start feeling all tingly all over. I noticed several changes starting to happen at once. I was becoming quite a bit shorter - whilst my hair felt like it was growing longer. I saw my hips widening - even as my waist narrowed, as if to counterbalance them.

Looking up at Luna, I saw her transforming also - but in the opposite way. Her shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair receded, and turned darker - whilst her hips and thighs narrowed, the legs turning thicker and lengthening. She slowly grew nearly a head taller. Her physique lost its graceful, soft contours, and developed a somewhat more muscular, but youthful, masculine build. The attractive blueish grey eyes that were watching me with interest, turned green, and Luna's face altered - until I ended looking at myself. Or rather the face that I was losing, as my skull tingled. I reached up, feeling the nub at the back of my cranium disappear. Then my more delicate hands rubbed against my now stubble-free face and jaw, as I seamlessly took on the features of Luna Lovegood - complete with her paler, softer skin.

There was more, of course. But I was distracted by the pressure of two bumps forming on my chest. I also noticed that my vision had blurred because of my spectacles. So I moved them up on top of my head. It was odd being able to see so well without my glasses.

With my jaw hanging open, I looked over my now smaller frame. My clothes were looser in some areas, and tighter in others. Mostly tighter in the chest and hips. I couldn't believe it - I was actually female. So this is what it's like to be Luna, I thought.

When I re-focussed on Luna, I saw someone who appeared to be myself - but wearing Luna's school uniform, with the skirt and everything. It was a very odd experience seeing myself from the outside.

"Your eyesight is worse than I thought. Harry. I can hardly see without your glasses." Luna spoke - in what had to be my voice as it sounded to other people. Luna held out one of her hands... No - one of HIS hands, in front of HIS face.

"Now we should switch cups and drink the rest," the Harry in the skirt declared.

I did as I was told and drank the rest of the other cup, that was handed to me. As Luna, in my form, did the same with the cup that I had originally drank from. I felt myself again begin to change - my whole being tingling once more, before I started to feel my transformation reversing itself, my waist widening, whilst the hip bones contracted. I grew taller, the arms and legs developed a little more muscle, and my newly-acquired blonde curtain of hair turned into the short, dark mop I was used to. The growths on my broadening chest shrank - and, as if to compensate for them, my new genitals reverted back into my previous male groin, forming a small bulge underneath my boxer shorts and trousers.

At the same time, Luna was resuming her small, willowy frame - regaining the wide eyes and longer hair that she originally possessed, even as the outline of her breasts began to show again underneath her jumper. My vision once again blurred, so I slid my glasses back down from the top of my head. Any other changes that were happening could not be seen with my eyes, only felt. Then, moments later, the tingling had ceased altogether.

The newly restored Luna turned and smiled at me.

"Now we wait and see what happens after the hour is up," she declared.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Two

As we waited, I couldn't help but wonder once again why Luna seemed so interested in wanting this to work. With nothing else to do after several minutes had passed, I finally asked her.

"Luna, why is it so important for you to be able to make the transformation last longer than the usual hour?"

She looked deep in thought, and appeared to be pondering whether she should answer me. After a few moments Luna seemed to decide I was worth the risk. She turned to look me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure by now that you have noticed that as far as girls go, I've always been a bit different. I've never been one to be very concerned about how I look. Things like clothes, make-up, or boys have never been a big deal for me. Not being very interested in those sorts of things, tends to make one rather unpopular with other girls. I'm not very pretty or very feminine. The only boy I have ever been interested in, has never thought of me as anything more than a friend. I've often thought that my being born a girl must be some sort of mistake. Because I don't really think or act like one. I thought that if this works, I might one day be able to correct that mistake," she concluded honestly.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by what Luna said, but I was. It never really occurred to me that a lot of what made Luna different from other girls was because she felt that she was born the wrong gender.

"Take it from me Luna - many times I have wished that I was someone else. And not the famous Harry Potter. But I can tell you from personal experience, that being Harry Potter is way overrated," I told her seriously.

"I suppose you have a point. But how many girls have you known that weren't interested in clothes, boys or wearing make-up?"

"Only one. But that doesn't mean it's wrong not to be interested in those things," I protested in response.

She then seemed to give what I said some serious thought. And then it suddenly hit me, the rest of what Luna said. There was a boy that she liked. I wondered who it could be.

"Who is the boy you like? Perhaps I could give him a little push. Or if that fails, give him a slap upside the head," I declared, gesturing with my hands.

She looked again like she was trying to decide how to answer. But just like before, she seemed to think I might be worth the risk.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked playfully. "Because you'd look pretty silly hitting yourself in the head." She gave a smile that made me realize just how pretty she could be.

And then it sunk in that it was me that she had her eye on. I had to say that this really shocked me. I had never got the impression that Luna liked me as more than a friend. In fact, I never got the impression she was fond of anyone like that.

"It's me that you like? Really?" I asked, still finding it hard to believe.

"Who else would I actually go through the trouble of actually wearing a dress to Slughorn's Christmas party? I even brushed my hair and wore a little make-up. Ask yourself, have you ever seen me do it before or since then?" she asked with her arms folded, looking rather annoyed.

Of course she was right, that was the only time I've seen her in a dress. Well - other than Bill and Fleur's wedding. Poor Luna, I guess she really did make an effort. It's just too bad that I was so useless at noticing things like that.

"I'm sorry Luna, I guess I should have realised. But like most guys, I was completely clueless about such things," I said in my defence.

She nodded, placated. "I guess it was unfair to expect you to notice me, when you only asked me to go with you as a friend."

"I'm sorry Luna. My track record with girls, hasn't been very good," I pointed out.

"Maybe you would be more successful in a relationship if you were the girl." She smirked.

"Who knows - maybe you're right about that. But if it makes you feel any better, I was thinking about asking you out to this weekend's Hogsmeade visit," I replied hopefully.

"You do realize that if this works, and we went on a date - you'll be the one who's the girl," she declared, with a cheeky smile.

I must admit that the timing of Luna's last comment seemed to have been timed just right. Because at that exact moment, I felt the now- familiar tingle, and my body once again began to change. It would seem that Luna's theory was correct after all. And I was beginning to change back into her form. But somehow this change was different than all the other transformations up to now. It even felt completely different, even though at the time I may not have understood why that was at the moment. It was because this time I wasn't just transforming back into Luna's shape, my body was actually being changed into an exact duplicate of hers in every way. Because apparently that's who the Polyjuice potion thought I really was.

I thought that this time I should really pay more attention to the transformation. And what it was like to change into Luna again. The first thing I noticed as I shrank in height, was that I had to look up at things that before I didn't. Not a lot mind you - but enough to notice the difference. Next, my hair grew longer in the front and back while changing from my normal black to Luna's pale blonde. I then saw my hips and waist taking on the feminine curves of a young woman - and it struck me that I was, in a sense, experiencing a girl's physical transition towards womanhood, only much faster than normal.

As I continued watching, my hands, feet, and limbs lost mass - even as Luna, in turn, gained it in hers. The span of my shoulders narrowed, my throat seemed to deflate somewhat - and two soft, fleshy mounds started to push out from my chest again. I couldn't believe it - I was actually growing my own pair of breasts. At the same time, I felt my male equipment deflating and shrinking almost to nothing, as the bulge at the join of my trousers became smaller and smaller, until I was now as flat between my legs as any other girl. I gasped, now paying attention to the sensations as my inverted genitals moved upwards within me - creating a vagina, womb, fallopian tubes, and lastly my new ovaries. As my bodies plumbing completely altered to the female arrangement. Then finally, with a blurring of my vision once more, the all-over tingling faded away. It appeared that my third transformation was now complete.

Shaking a little, I took off my spectacles - passing them to Luna, who now looked like me again. With my sharper eyesight, I looked over my smaller, hairless hands and longer fingernails. My clothes felt looser in some places, yet tighter in others. Mostly tighter in the chest and hips. This wasn't surprising, since my male clothes weren't exactly designed for my newly-acquired female form.

Luna was just slipping on my glasses. He smiled. "That's much better," he announced with his new voice, as he looked over his notes again. He then grabbed his wand and cast a spell. It didn't seem to work right for some reason.

"That's odd." With a confused expression, Luna turned to me and asked, "Could I borrow your wand?"

We traded wands. As I held Luna's wand for the first time, it felt warm and somehow right in my hand. Kind of like how my phoenix and holly wand felt, when I first held it. Like it should belong to me. Luna then cast the spell again - but this time with my wand. It apparently worked, because he got the reaction he was looking for. He then repeated the spell on me.

"What spell was that?" I asked, in my noticeably airy female voice.

"It's a spell to check if a person is under the influence of the Polyjuice potion. But according to the results, neither of us are at the moment. Another interesting side-effect is our original wands don't seem to work right for us any more. Do you know what this means?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Should I know what it means?" I asked him in return.

"Don't you see? Our wands sync to us physically as well as magically. And when we changed into each other physically, we apparently also changed into each other magically. If there was such a thing as a spell to magically identify a person. It would probably say that you are Luna Lovegood and that I am Harry Potter. There is no way anyone can tell that we've switched. I never expected the change to be this complete! But the way our wands are working seems to confirm this theory." Luna sounded surprised by this.

Wait I thought - there was a way to check if he was right. I pulled out the Marauders map. It clearly showed both our names. But as Luna paced back and forth, so did the name Harry Potter. While Luna Lovegood remained unmoving. He was right - it was a complete change. As far as any means of physical or magical identification they would all say I was Luna Lovegood. The real Luna came over and looked at the map as well. When I looked up at him, I guess the look on my face revealed my concern that we might not be able to change back.

"Don't worry. There is no reason why it shouldn't work again the other way. I'd do it right now, except another hour will put us well past curfew," he told me honestly.

I'm sure Luna was right. She had been correct about everything else so far.

"I think for now we should remain switched. And stick with the original plan of changing back this Sunday evening" Luna grinned. "For now, we need to swap clothes, wands and names during the time we remain switched. Okay, Luna?"

"Of course, HARRY," I replied, feeling a bit odd about using each others names and changing clothes in front of each other.

"Don't let it bother you so much. We're going to see quite a lot of each other over the next few days," the new Harry declared brightly. "Besides even though it looks very different, that's still your body. Even if it's now in my form."

I guess he was right. How could I be Luna for the next few days and not see this body naked? The only way would be if I didn't shower or change clothes. And that really wasn't practical. But I still couldn't help feeling a bit funny about it. Oh well in for a Knut, in for a Galleon.

"It might even help us to get over it quicker if we see our new bodies naked, while we change clothes. Perhaps in front of a mirror. Here, I'll put a locking charm on the door too." Harry turned and cast the spell.

With that, he also used my wand to conjure a mirror and began to undress in front of it. As I used Luna's wand to cast the spell to conjure a mirror of my own, I couldn't help but feel once again that this wand should be mine. It was a strange feeling to realize this. I looked in the mirror and started to remove my own clothes. I took a moment to familiarize myself with what was for now my body. Who would have thought that under all those clothes that Luna's body was actually this shapely? Not quite an adult woman's, but definitely not a little girl's either. It was clear that when Luna finished growing, that she would be a very beautiful woman. Nice firm round breasts, not too big and not too small. She had nice curvy hips and a lovely narrow waist. The little patch of blonde hair between my legs showed no doubt that Luna was a natural blonde. If she just spent a little time on her hair and makeup, she could be one of the prettier girls in the school.

I took a moment to reflect on what I had physically lost - seeing how flat I was between my legs...

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I am now a witch... But I will be a wizard again by Monday..., I told myself.

"Wow! The summer has been good to you, Harry," the new Harry voiced his approval, looking over his newly acquired form.

"Nothing like being on the run last year, to keep one fit," I replied, being more than a little sarcastic.

He then handed me Luna's clothes and took the pile that I had removed. I noticed that they were still warm. I decided to start with the knickers, I slipped them on over my hips. It was strange for them to feel so flat in the front, where there would normally be a bulge. I then thought the bra should be the next piece of clothing to put on - but it wasn't as easy as it looked. I turned to the new Harry.

"Is there some trick to putting these on," I asked him, sounding a bit annoyed.

The new wizard turned and looked at me with a big smile, as he finished changing into my old clothes. "Are you having trouble, Luna?"

"A bit, how do you manage to hook the clasp behind your back?" I questioned.

"There is a trick I'll show you. But to hook it behind your back, it just takes practice," he answered.

He walked over and said, "Beginners will sometimes put the bra on backwards and hook it first, then turn it back around. Then put your arms through the straps and reposition each breast in the cups by using your hands."

"Like this?" I asked. Doing it as I was instructed. I was a bit clumsy, but I think it would have worked better if my new breasts weren't so big. This technique was obviously meant for a girl, who was just starting to wear a bra, and who wasn't likely to be this far along in breast development.

"That will work for now. At least till you get better at clasping it behind your back," he announced playfully.

I then put on the white dress shirt, buttoned it up. Then stepped into the skirt, while zipping it up after tucking in the shirt. I decided that the silver and blue tie should be next. After that I pulled the jumper over my head, as Harry helped me pull my hair out from under the back of the collar. I then slipped on the knee socks and shoes. After finishing with the robe, I was now fully dressed. I turned and looked in the mirror, and saw a pretty blonde blueish grey eyed school girl. The only problem was, that school girl was me.

Before I banished the mirror, I paused, thinking. I was now in Ravenclaw... I'd have to act smart like Luna, in order to blend in with my new housemates.

"I think it's time we headed back to our common rooms. Is there anything I should know?" The original Luna asked me, tilting his head.

"Um... Yes. Harry doesn't angle his head, when thinking," I pointed out.

The new Harry winced. "Sorry... I'll work on that. In turn, I should say that Luna doesn't 'um' and 'er'."

"Right... Thanks. Anyway, remember the password and that you're in the seventh year boys room, with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Ron and Neville snore pretty loud. If it gets too bad cast a silencing charm on the curtains, that's what I usually do" I told him.

"What's the password?" the new Harry asked.

"Lions rule!" I replied, smiling.

"Is it really? You're not having me on are you?" he asked doubtfully.

"Nope, they're usually fairly easy to remember," I said. "Does the Ravenclaw entry still ask you a question?" I asked him, a bit worried about what question it might ask.

"Yes it does, do you want me to walk you there? Or do you think you can handle it?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I think I can manage on my own," I protested.

"Okay. We best get to our common rooms, it's almost curfew."

He then cast a spell to undo the locking charm. I then handed my invisible cloak and the Marauders map after tapping it and saying "Mischief Managed." I handed them to the new Harry.

"You better keep these for now. It would look odd to Ron and Hermione if Harry doesn't have them," I pointed out to the new Harry.

He took them and hid them in his robes. We continued to walked together until we had to split up to go in different directions. I continued up the other stairs to the Ravenclaw tower entry. On the door was the same bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle, I had seen it before when I came here with Luna. So I gave it a quick knock and waited for it to asked it's riddle.

"What is the shortest distance between two points?" it asked.

"A straight line," I answered confidently.

"Excellent reasoning," it replied, as the door slid aside.

I then walked through the mostly empty common room - then headed up the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. I paused a moment remembering that boys cannot go up the stairs to the girls dormitory. But then, I was not exactly a boy at that instant, was I? I continued on and climbed up to the seventh year dorm. Since Luna had attended most of last year and had scored well enough on her tests, she had been able to continue onto her seventh year. There were only four other girls besides Luna - and they were already asleep. It was just as well, I really didn't want to deal with them tonight. So I walked over to the only empty bed by the window. On the bed was Luna's nightdress, I guess that was what she slept in. I then proceeded to undress down to just my knickers. I then slipped the nightdress over my head. Not too bad, at least it was warm. I pulled the covers back and got into bed.

Sleep didn't seem to come very easy at first. It was then that I realised that this time I would remain in Luna's form. Unless we again used the Polyjuice Potion to reverse the transformation. Until then, I was Luna Lovegood. Part of me was looking forward to this. Because, for the first time in my life, I didn't have to be Harry Potter. And there was no way anyone would know it. This was my final thought, as sleep finally claimed me.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Three

The next morning I awoke, confused about where I was and why my body felt so strange. What was on my chest? Why do I have breasts and long blonde hair? Then I began to remember the night before, when Luna and I switched places. I was for all practical purposes, Luna Lovegood. I was now a witch instead of a wizard, I quickly reminded myself. It was still early, thankfully the other girls were still asleep. So I decided to get up and take a shower. And get dressed before they wake up. So I grabbed Luna's clean uniform, that was left folded on her trunk. Most likely it was cleaned and folded by the Hogwarts House Elves. I then looked in the trunk and found a clean matching set of knickers and a bra. As well as a bag with Luna's bathroom things.

Once I had everything I would need, I walked to the seventh year girls bathroom. Fortunately no one was there, since my room mates were still sleeping. I placed my things on a bench near an empty shower stall. That was when I realised that I needed to relieve my bladder. So I went to one of the loo's, hiked up my night dress and slipped off my knickers. I then sat and tied to relax various muscles till urine flowed. When finished, as I wiped myself down there. I accidentally wiped across something, that felt kind of like the sensitive tip of my former male anatomy. I was later told that it was my clitoris. I touched the area again and had a similar reaction. I realised that this really wasn't the best place to explore such things. So I returned to the bench near the shower stall and removed my nightdress and placed them with my knickers on the bench. I then noticed the mirror over the bench. I looked my new female body over again. If I had to be a girl, I could do a lot worse. I wonder why Luna doesn't think she's very pretty. Now that I've seen her in all her glory, I sure thought she was pretty. I reached up with my hands and held my breasts. I squeezed them gently and ran my fingers over my nipples. Again I felt a very pleasant sensation. It was odd to feel the extra weight on my chest but it was by no means unpleasant to have them. After spending a bit longer in front of the mirror than necessary. I heard a voice say.

"You're a very pretty witch, you shouldn't have any trouble catching any wizard you want." It said.

I looked around and saw no one there, that's odd. Then I realised, it was the mirror that had said it.

"Thanks, I think." I replied turning a bit red over the comment.

"Just stating the truth, my dear." The mirror answered.

After that I beat a hasty retreat and walked into the shower stall as I closed the curtain. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Once I was satisfied, I switched it to the shower head. I washed myself running my hands over my body, it felt very nice. I then washed my hair and rinsed it. Next I turned the water off and dried myself with a towel. But my hair was still wet. I decided that I would try a drying charm. That seemed to do the trick. I then proceeded to put on my knickers and bra. Again I had a few problems putting on the bra but finally managed it. I then put on the white dress shirt and buttoned it up. As I slipped the skirt on over it and zipped it up. Next came the silver and blue tie. Then the jumper, knee socks and shoes. I then stood in front of the mirror and brushed my long blonde hair for several minutes. It helped make it look a lot better but it was still a little hard to manage. So I conjured a hair tie and used it to tie my hair into a ponytail. Not bad, I thought. Since it was a Saturday, I didn't bother with my school robes. I put my things away in my room. Now that I was dressed, I decided to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Once I arrived I almost went to the Gryffindor table. Before I remembered, that I was now in Ravenclaw. So that's where I sat down. And began to load my plate with eggs, bacon and toast. I poured a glass of pumpkin juice. I then began to eat. So far no one paid me any real attention and that was fine with me. A short time later after I was mostly finished eating. Someone came up behind me and placed his hands over my eyes. And said to me.

"Guess who?" He said, with a very familiar voice.

"Harry Potter, who else would you be?" I replied, as I tried to stay in character.

I was a little surprised, I never would have imagined that Luna could be so playful. I liked seeing this side of Luna's personality. But what came next was even more surprising.

"Luna, would you do me the great honour of going to Hogsmeade with me today?" He asked seriously.

I couldn't quite believe that he was asking me on a date. The very same date, that I had previously planned to ask him on. I did want to go to Hogsmeade and it was far better than staying in the castle all day. Did it really matter who was in what body. So I quickly agreed to it, at the very least I was sure it would be very educational.

"Of course Harry, I'd love to go with you." I replied happily.

He smiled and looked at my hair. He then turned looked me straight in the eyes and said.

"Your hair looks very nice in a ponytail, Luna." He said approvingly.

"Thank you, Harry. I couldn't get it to behave. It seemed like the easiest solution." I replied with a bit of blush in my cheeks.

"It's very nice, you should wear it like that more often." He said as he smiled at me again.

It was still a bit early. So not many people saw, him ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him. But of those few, among them were Hermione and Ginny. They both seemed to watch our interaction with great interest. Luna in my previous form seemed to have noticed them as well and said.

"We still have a few hours before we can go to Hogsmeade. And I still need to eat breakfast, so I'll meet you in the courtyard. We'll leave from there, okay?" He asked me, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"Okay, see you then." I replied, feeling a bit odd at the thought. That I would be going to Hogsmeade on a date as a girl.

He then leaned forward after looking towards the Gryffindor table and said only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll bet the minute you get up to leave, that Hermione and Ginny will follow you." He said with a smile.

"Why would they follow me?" I asked, confused by his comment.

"Now that's a very good question, Luna. I'll see you later at the courtyard." He said as he smiled again knowingly. And walked back to the Gryffindor table to eat his breakfast.

Clearly he was implying something but I couldn't quite figure it out. I was pretty much done with my breakfast. So I got up to leave, thinking that I had some things to do as well. Before meeting Luna later at the courtyard.

As I was leaving the Great Hall, I noticed that Hermione and Ginny also got up and quickly followed me. I didn't make it very far, before they each grabbed an arm. And pulled me into a nearby empty class room.

"What?" I asked. As they looked at me with the same knowing smiles.

"Luna, are you sure you don't have something to tell us?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I think that's the longest conversation, I've seen Harry have in sometime." Ginny added with a hopeful smile as well.

Were they really that interested? Clearly they weren't mad at Luna for some reason. But they did appear to be, on a mission to find something out. Could it really be about me, being asked to go to Hogsmeade?

"Harry just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." I replied in disbelief at their reactions.

They again turned to each other and again smiled knowingly.

"That's wonderful, Luna. I'm so happy for you." Hermione gushed excitedly for me.

"I have been so worried, Harry hasn't expressed any interest in going out with anyone since we broke up. I was afraid he was going to become a complete hermit." Ginny added, sounding a bit relieved.

I guess I had been avoiding people. It was nice to know, that they both cared enough to be concerned.

"Did you need any help getting ready?" Hermione asked.

"Help with what?" I asked confused once again.

"Getting ready for your date with Harry of course." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why would I need help?" I asked again. Still not quite getting it.

"With your clothes, hair and makeup. You silly girl, what else would she mean?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked them again confused.

"Nothing if you were going with just us girls. But this is a date with a boy. You like Harry don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do. I have for sometime now." I answered, remembering what Luna said to me just the other day.

"But I thought he only liked me as a friend, not someone he wanted to go out with." I explained.

"Things change, Luna. Take it from me." Ginny said with a playful grin.

Ginny was right about how things have changed but not quite in the way she was thinking.

"You really think I should do something with my hair and clothes?" I asked in disbelief.

Part of me didn't want their help but another part of me wanted to see, what Luna would look like dressed up a bit.

"Of course we do, right Ginny?" Hermione asked brightly. As Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We have offered our help many times, but you have always refused. Saying you didn't have anyone too dress up for, well now you do." Ginny added with a suggestive wink.

"We really want things to work out for you and Harry." Hermione continued almost pleading.

"Oh, okay. Will you please help me get ready for my date." I asked them with a sigh.

I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this. It wasn't even 24 hours since I became Luna. And now I was getting ready for my first date as a girl. Could my life possibly get any stranger.

"Ginny you stay here and see what you can do with Luna's hair. I'm going to our dorm to get some Muggle cosmetics and a few other things. I'll be right back." Hermione said as she disappeared out the door.

Ginny seemed to be looking me over, as if trying to decide how to proceed.

"Luna, could you undo your hair tie for me. I want to see what I have to work with." She asked looking over my hair.

I undid the hair tie as requested and sat it aside.

"Harry said he liked it in a ponytail." I replied. "At least that's what he said this morning." I continued to tell her.

"Oh, did he now?" Ginny asked, as she again smiled knowingly.

"It is a different look for you but I think we can do better for your date." She continued to tell me happily.

Ginny pointed her wand at a nearby chair and with a flick and a swish. The chairs legs grew a little longer.

"Sit here." Ginny said, as she gestured to the chair.

I did as she asked and noticed it put me at about the right height for her to work on my hair.

She was again looking at my hair, thinking about what she might be able do with it. Ginny then used her wand to conjured a hair brush. She gently proceeded to brushed my hair until she was finally satisfied, then Ginny turned to me and said.

"Your hair is really nice and soft, Luna. Do you mind if I trim it a bit in the front and back? Just to even it out a bit?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No I don't mind but I don't want you to go through too much trouble." I answered nervously.

"It's no trouble at all Luna. We've been friends since we were little girls. I'm happy to be able to do this for you." She continued, as she conjured a pair of scissors and went about trimming my hair.

It was at this point that Hermione returned with a bag and a couple of fashion magazines. She turned to Ginny and asked.

"How's it going so far." She asked her friends.

"Not too bad, I've mostly been brushing and trimming so far." Ginny replied.

She then turned to look at Hermione and said,"Luna says that Harry complimented her hair being in a ponytail this morning. So I was thinking about braiding her hair into a ponytail and maybe tying a bow above it." She continued grinning at me.

"That sounds like a good idea. You work on that, while I start on Luna's makeup. Then we can transfigure Luna's uniform into something nice for her to wear. I brought a couple of Lavender's fashion magazines for idea's" Hermione said to Ginny.

I was now starting to get a little worried about this.

"Please don't get to carried away and overdo it." I pleaded nervously.

"Do you trust us, Luna?" Ginny asked me.

"Of course I do." I replied, surprised they would even ask.

"Then sit back and let us work, if you don't like what we do. You can always undo it later." She continued.

So I sat there and did as I was told, as they went about working on my hair and makeup. A little while later they were done.

"Can I see." I asked, wanting to see how I looked.

"Not just yet, we still need to decide on what you'll wear." Hermione replied.

As she grabbed the fashion magazines and handed the other to Ginny. They then proceeded to look through them and asked each others opinions about various outfits.

"How about this one?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No I don't think so. But look at this one, it's very nice." Hermione responded.

"Isn't that a bit too girlish for Luna?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I suppose you're right, maybe if we toned it down a bit and removed most of the ruffles and lace." Hermione continued.

"Yes, I think that could work. Lets try that." Ginny added happily.

"Stand up Luna and close your eyes. No peeking until we tell you too." Hermione said, as she made sure they were closed.

So, I stood up and closed my eyes and waited to be told that I could look. I could feel my clothes change shape as they tried various ideas. I felt like a big dress-up doll. Finally, they both agreed that I was finished.

"That's it, it's perfect." Ginny said grinning at me.

"You can open your eyes now, Luna." Hermione told me.

As I opened my eyes, I saw a full sized mirror in front of me. What I saw reflected back, was Luna in a very pretty yellow summer dress. Her hair was in a braided ponytail with a matching yellow bow that was tied off at the top of the braid. The little bit of cosmetics really enhanced her pleasant features, yet it wasn't overdone. The over all effect was nothing short of stunning. I was right, Luna could be very pretty with little effort. What was the old saying, about the ugly duckling becoming a beautiful swan. That about sums it up, then I remembered that I was looking in a mirror. And that the very pretty girl in the mirror was actually me.

"Wow! Is that really me? I asked in stunned disbelief.

"Of course it's you Luna. Who else would you be?" Ginny asked happily, apparently pleased about my reaction to her and Hermione's efforts.

Who else indeed, if she only knew. I thought to myself, as I again looked at my reflection in disbelief.

"You're very likely to turn more than just Harry's head." Hermione said, also very pleased.

"You'll be the prettiest witch in all of Hogsmeade." Ginny added brightly.

"Aren't you going Ginny?" I asked surprised that Ginny wasn't planning to go.

"Well I have been dropping a few hints. But so far Neville is either too shy or hasn't caught on yet." Ginny said, sounding a bit disappointed.

I could tell that Ginny really wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Neville.

"I'll probably just go with a few friends." She said doubtfully.

I wondered if Neville was still holding back because he thought Ginny and I might still get back together. If that was the case, he would need to be set straight about that.

"He'll come around Ginny, he's just too noble for his own good. He's a lot like Harry that way." Hermione said to her friend.

"How about you Hermione, I expect your going with my worthless brother as usual?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Of course. Ron and I have a standing agreement to go together, to each Hogsmeade weekend." She replied, sounding a little annoyed about Ron being called worthless.

Ginny seemed to notice this and said.

"Hermione you know I don't really mean it. He's my brother and I love him dearly. But he's still a boy and that makes him more than a little thick, about these things." Ginny said to the older girl.

"I know you don't really mean it. But in his defence he really has been making an effort to go to places I want. And not just to Zonko's and the Quality Quidditch shop." Hermione added.

It was interesting to hear what Hermione and Ginny really thought about the boys in their lives. I guess this is what they call girl talk.

"Speaking of going with Ron to Hogsmeade, I really should be getting ready myself. So I'll see you both later." Hermione continued, as she prepared to leave.

"Me too, I guess we're done here for now." Ginny added, as she turned towards the door.

Since Hermione and Ginny were about to leave. I thought I should thank them properly, for all their hard work getting me ready for my date.

"Thank you both for your help, I really appreciate it." I said gratefully.

"You're very welcome Luna, it was our pleasure to do it." Hermione said, with a big smile as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We'll make a proper girl out of you yet, Luna!" Ginny said teasingly.

As they both hugged me and left me in the room alone. I looked in the mirror again. I don't know about me being a proper girl. But there was no doubt that I definitely looked like one. I was about to banish the mirror and leave when I heard someone say.

"Wow! They really did a number on you, didn't they?" He said, as he put the Marauders Map away.

"You knew they were going to do this to me?" I questioned him, as I tried hard not to yell or scream at him.

"Well I figured they would offer to help. But the results are way beyond anything even I had imagined. You're absolutely gorgeous, Luna! I'm going to have to find a way to thank them for this." He replied in disbelief.

"Speaking of thanking them, I know how you could at least thank Ginny." I said to him helpfully.

"How might I do that?" He asked curiously.

"Well Ginny said that she had been dropping hints to Neville to ask her out. But so far he hasn't. I think he still expects, Harry and Ginny to get back together. At least I think that's why he hasn't asked her out. If you tell him that we are going out with each other, perhaps he'll make his move." I explained to him.

"Say no more, my very beautiful young lady." He said, as he again pulled out the Marauders map. And began searching for Neville.

"There he is, just outside the Great Hall. He must have just finished a late breakfast. Let's go." He said with a smile. As he took my hand, after putting the map away.

We left the empty classroom and walked back towards the Great Hall holding hands. As we passed various people, I got more than a few strange looks. The girls seemed a bit annoyed, at seeing who they thought was Harry Potter holding my hand. While the boys were doing double takes, as if not believing what they were actually seeing. One poor Hufflepuff boy, actually walked into a suit of armour.

It didn't take long for us to find Neville. He was near the entry to the Great Hall talking to Dean Thomas. As we approached. Neville seemed to noticed our joined hands.

"Could we have a moment of your time, Neville?" Luna asked him, as he stood next to Dean.

"Sure Harry, Luna." He said nodding his head to us.

As Dean Thomas stood there gaping at me in disbelief. We moved away to have a private chat with Neville. All while people continued to stare at us. Or was it me they were mostly watching, I wasn't exactly sure.

"You look very nice today, Luna. Got big plans for Hogsmeade today? He asked a bit nervously.

"Why thank you, Neville. As a matter of fact I do, Harry here asked me to go with him today. So Hermione and Ginny decided, I needed a little help getting ready." I replied to him helpfully.

I almost missed seeing it. But I was sure I saw Neville react to Ginny's name.

"While they were assisting me, Ginny implied that she was hoping that you might ask her to go with you to Hogsmeade today. She sounded a bit disappointed that you hadn't asked her." I continued to tell Neville.

"Which got me thinking, that maybe you still thought her and I might get back together. And that you might be holding off for that reason. I care a lot about Ginny, but we both realised it was more of a sibling kind of affection." Luna added, as he tried to convince Neville to go ask Ginny out.

Neville looked relieved, and then a little hopeful.

"I don't suppose you know where she is, Harry." Neville asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I do." Luna said, as he pulled out the Marauders Map and did a quick sweep of it looking for Ginny.

"She's still in the Gryffindor Common room." He said with a smile.

"Good luck, Neville. Don't tell her we tipped you off." I said, while hoping everything went well for them.

"I won't. And thanks Harry, Luna." He said as he turned and quickly made his way back up the stairs to his Common room.

That went better than I expected. Now hopefully Ginny will have a date for Hogsmeade. And that thought made me very happy for some reason. After all I want Ginny to be as happy, as she seemed to want me and Luna to be.

"It's about time to head to Hogsmeade. Let's go get in line." Luna said, as he pulled me along. Still holding my hand.

So we moved past the Great Hall and out through the main doors into the courtyard. Where other students were in line waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Filch was being his usual grumpy self, as he checked to make sure that each student. Was on the list of students allowed to go to Hogsmeade. As we gradually made our way to the front of the line, Filch grudgingly approved each student before us. When it was finally our turn Filch scowled at us and said.

"Names!" Filch barked, as he noticed our joined hands.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, Mr. Filch." Luna replied, knowing very well that Filch knew who we were.

"Never expected the likes of you two being a couple." He stated, in his usual annoyed manner.

"We just started going out with each other today. It's our first time going to Hogsmeade together, Mr. Filch." I said cheerfully, doing my very best Luna imitation. Knowing that it would annoy Mr. Filch even more.

"Get on your way then!" He snarled at us.

And that's exactly what we did. We walked down the path that led to the main gate. We passed the train station as we continued down the path towards Hogsmeade.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Four

When we finally arrived in Hogsmeade. Luna turned to me and asked.

"Is there anything that you would like to do, while we're here." He asked, curious about what I wanted to see while we were there.

I thought about it for a moment and replied.

"All the usual places are fine with me. But I would like to make one special visit this trip." I answered his question.

"Really, what did you have in mind?" Luna asked me.

"Well I've been meaning to buy some nicer clothes. So I thought a trip to Gladrags, might be in order. Would you be willing to try some of them on for me, since I don't seem to have the right body for this at the moment. This might even be helpful, since I can see them in ways that I wouldn't be able to normally. I would also like to hear your opinions on various clothes. Any input you might have would also be very much appreciated." I replied hopefully.

"So how about this, we visit all the usual places first. Honeydukes, the new Quality Quidditch shop, Zonko's joke shop, lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Then we'll finish up at Gladrags, to get you some new clothes. Does that sound okay to you?" Luna asked my opinion about his plan.

"Yes, I think that will do nicely. We probably need to stop at the new Gringotts branch and get a few Galleons for our purchases." I replied, thinking that we will definitely need a few Galleons for our trip today.

So we made our way over to the new location, that Gringotts had recently opened to better serve their Hogsmeade and Hogwarts customers. As we continued along the High Street, we would pass other students. They kept having strange reactions to us, not unlike how they reacted up at the castle. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by their reactions, since this was a new look for Luna. And was completely unexpected by both male and female students. The girls seemed to also be annoyed that Luna was on a date with Harry Potter. While the Boys had very different reactions, Luna noticed this and just smiled.

"Get used to it Luna, you really do look very pretty today." He said honestly to me.

"You know this could have been you." I said, as I gestured to myself.

"Maybe on the outside but I still think you make a much prettier girl than I ever would." He replied with a smile. "That kind of beauty comes from something deep inside." He quickly explained.

"But this is you?" I said, still not quite understanding what he meant.

"Not at the moment, I'm not the one wearing a very pretty yellow dress." He responded, as he smiled at me.

"You do realize that you've already worn almost as many dresses as I have." As he smirked at me.

I was shocked to realize that he was right.

We finally arrived at the new Gringotts location in Hogsmeade, while it was no where near as large as the Diagon Alley location. It did have marble floors, a fancy crystal chandelier and elegant wooden Desks. With two goblins ready to assist any witch or wizard, who needing to do some banking. When the next goblin was available we stepped up to make our transaction.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal, please." Luna requested.

The goblin looked at him very intently.

"Do you have your key Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked him.

"Yes, it's right here." Luna replied, as he showed it to the goblin.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. How much will you be withdrawing today? And from which vault? The Potter family vault or The Black family vault?" The goblin asked Luna again.

Harry seemed to think for a moment, then said.

"A thousand Galleons from the Potter vault." He said, as he turned to me for approval. I nodded in return.

"It will be just a moment Mr. Potter, we'll have the necessary funds transferred in just a moment." The goblin replied.

The goblin moved over to where the transfer was made magically, from the Diagon Alley location. I wasn't sure how it worked exactly, I think they used some sort of Portkey. How ever they transferred it didn't take very long, before the goblin returned and handed Luna a cloth bag that was tied shut.

"I took the liberty of putting your Galleons in a special bag with a couple of extra charms on it. The first is feather light charm, the other is a resizing charm. To make it smaller just say reduce, to return it to normal merely say enlarge. And of course it already has an anti-theft charm as well." The goblin finished.

"Thank you." Luna said to the goblin.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked one last time.

"No, this will do for now." Luna replied, as he held up the bag of gold.

The goblin nodded, as he turned to the next customer. Luna then held the bag in his hand and said. "Reduce" as the bag shrank small enough to fit in his pocket. Once outside he turned and asked.

"So where too first, my beautiful lady?" He asked, as he smiled when he said it.

"Your lady?" I asked, with my arms crossed.

"Well for the time being, you do meet the basic criteria. A very pretty young lady at that." He continued.

"Well in that case, how about Honeydukes kind sir." I replied, as I thought two could play at this.

"Your wish is my command, my dear lady." He said, as he once again took my hand.

We continued down the High Street towards Honeydukes sweet shop. Other students continued to stare or glare at us as we passed by. I think that if I was alone, I would be in trouble with many of the girls. While also having to fight off several of the boys. Fortunately none of them would dare do anything, while they believed Harry Potter was present. I was never so happy, not to be alone. When we finally arrived at Honeydukes. The store was quite busy, but Luna managed to get us through the crowd to the counter. He asked one of the sales ladies behind the counter, for a couple samples of each of the chocolates. She put them in a bag and Luna quickly paid for them. He then grabbed my hand again as we made our way back through the crowd. And out the door to a nearby bench. He sat down and pulled me down next to him. He then offered me the bag of chocolates.

"Here try some, I got us some of each. Which ever ones we like best, I'll go back and buy more of them." He said, as he popped a piece in his mouth.

I reached in the bag and grabbed a piece and popped it in my mouth. I've had chocolate before but for some reason this was the best I ever had. Luna noticed how much I was enjoying it. He smiled and said.

"For some reason chocolate is much better as a girl, isn't it?" He smiled at me knowingly.

"There's just something about chocolate and females." He added with a smirk.

"Why do you think that is?" I asked, as I popped another piece in my mouth.

"I think it has to do with how women are wired. Chocolate seems to have a direct line to the female pleasure centre. And since you're female right now, apparently you do as well. I guess this is just one of the many benefits of being female." He responded with a laugh.

We sat there and kept trying various types of chocolates, but finally decided on two. The ones with almonds and the other was white chocolate with macadamia nuts. Both were excellent! So I waited on the bench, while Luna went back to buy more of each. While Luna was gone several boys came by and hit on me. I politely tried to turn them down, saying I was already here with someone. But one particularly pushy guy from Slytherin just wouldn't take the hint. It was at this point that Luna returned.

"Is there a problem here?" Luna asked, as the Slytherin boy finally noticed who had spoken.

He turned almost completely white, when he realised Harry Potter was looking at him. Like he was a particularly annoying insect, that needed to be stepped on.

"N..no problem, I was just leaving!" He said, as he quickly made himself scarce. Tripping and falling as he fled.

Luna watched the Slytherin leave, amused by his reaction.

"My Hero!" I said sarcastically, as I pretended to sound like a damsel in distress.

Luna just laughed at my silly joke.

"I could get used to this. I've never had the kind of reputation, that would cause someone to flee in terror. With just a look and a simple question." Luna said truthfully.

"Well defeating the worst Dark Lord in several hundred years, can have that effect." I said with a smirk.

"I suppose you're right about that." He said in agreement.

"But I do appreciate your help. Because unlike the four other boys before him, that stupid Slytherin refused to get a clue." I said, more than slightly annoyed.

"I really should get Ginny to teach me the Bat Bogey hex. It really is something every girl should know." I continued, thinking I would definitely ask her to teach it to me.

Luna nodded his head in agreement, he then seemed to have a thought.

"Perhaps we should make our relationship official. That might make it easier for you to turn them down. And if your boyfriend was Harry Potter, that would probably scare off most of them." He said thoughtfully.

I suppose that was true, it probably would be helpful.

"Do you really want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, surprised that he already wanted us to be an official couple.

"If before we switched, you had asked me to be your girlfriend I would have said yes." He replied honestly.

"But What about when we switch back?" I asked, thinking that might change things.

"Well when we switch back, I'll be your girlfriend and you'll be my boyfriend. We'd still be together." He answered me seriously.

I smiled, thinking that it didn't really matter. I liked the idea of us being together. If I was the girlfriend now or boyfriend later. It didn't really matter as long as we were together.

"So Miss Lovegood will you do me the greatest honour and agree to be my girlfriend?" He asked, as he held his hand out to me.

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Potter." I responded, as I took his hand and smiled.

He then pulled me up from the bench and hugged me. For some reason, it felt very nice to be held in his strong arms. As he looked in my eyes and smiled.

"So where would my girlfriend like to go next? He asked, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"How about the new Quality Quidditch shop that just opened recently." I replied, wanting to see what the new Quidditch shop had to offer.

"As you wish my lady, the Quidditch shop it is." He said, as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

And we were off once again, as we headed back down the High Street to the Quidditch shop. When we arrived we looked in the windows, seeing all the new Quidditch equipment on display. We were of course spending a lot more time, looking at the various brooms. I noticed that Luna was looking at the brooms longingly. There were several on display the Firebolt was still the best. But there was a new Nimbus 2100, that was supposed to be almost as good as a Firebolt. Yet only half as expensive. Now that I thought about it, I don't think I've ever seen Luna on a broom. I wonder if he's any good. I pulled Luna away from the display to a nearby bench. And gestured for him to sit, as I sat next to him.

"I was thinking of buying the new Nimbus 2100, to see how it truly compares to my Firebolt. Would you like to go flying, later before dinner tonight?" I asked, thinking Luna might enjoy flying.

"I'd love too, would I also get to try both of your brooms?" He asked, more than a little excited about going flying.

"Of course you can. I can't ride them both at the same time." I replied, surprised by his interest in brooms and flying.

"I've never really been able to afford a decent broom." Luna said sadly.

"Well let's go see what kind of price, we can negotiate on a Nimbus 2100." I said, as I jumped up pulling Luna to his feet.

We then returned to the shop and this time went inside. As we approached the counter there was a man who seemed to be the owner.

"Excuse me sir, can you help us?" I asked politely.

"How can I help you miss? He responded in kind.

"My boyfriend was thinking about buying a new broom. He was thinking about the new Nimbus 2100." I continued.

He turned to look at the young man standing next to me. His eyes just about jumped out of his head when he realised who the Young man was.

"Mr. Potter, what a great honour to meet you." The owner said. "The young lady said you were interested in the new Nimbus 2100. A very fine broom for the price," He continued.

"And what is the current price for one?" Luna asked him.

"It currently retails for 1500 Galleons, or about half the price of a Firebolt." He responded back to Luna's question.

"But if you might consider doing an endorsement deal for me. I might be able to make you a deal, on one for say half price." He added sounding hopeful.

"What would such an endorsement deal involve?" Luna asked him about it further.

"Oh not too much, just a photo to be put on display and a useful quote about the Nimbus 2100." He said, looking hopeful about Harry Potter endorsing the broom.

Luna turned to me looking for advice about this.

"The only problem is Harry is not in the habit, of endorsing something that he hasn't tried before." I commented, while also offering Luna a suggestion at the same time.

"Would you be willing to rent one to us till tomorrow? Me and my girlfriend were planning on going flying this evening before dinner. I should be able to have a quote for you by tomorrow. Then you could subtract the rental fee from the purchase price." Luna offered, as he looked at me for advice.

I gave him a quick nod in agreement.

The owner seemed to be thinking it over.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, how about 50 Galleons for the night. And tomorrow the picture, quote and the remaining 700 Galleons. Do we have a Deal, Mr. Potter?" The shop owner asked Luna, looking very hopeful about an agreement.

Luna again looked to me, I again nodded.

"I believe we have a deal, mister?" He asked the owner of the shop.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Edward Thatcher. And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked, as he looked toward me.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood and I'm lucky enough to call her my girlfriend." He replied, as both their comments had me blushing more than a little.

"It's nice to meet you both, you make a lovely couple. Here let me get the broom for you." Edward continued happily.

He then went to the back room and returned with a case big enough to store a broom in. He sat it on the counter. And opened it, inside was a brand new Nimbus 2100. He again closed the case and asked.

"Was there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Potter?" He asked Luna.

"Yes, I need a pair of gloves for Luna." He requested on my behalf.

He brought several pairs for me to try, I decided on a nice blue and black pair that fit very nicely. Luna then paid for them and the 50 Galleon rental fee.

"One more thing Mr. Potter, the case has a charm on it. It will allow you to shrink it, or return it to full-size. Just give it a tap with your wand and say 'shrink'. To return it to full-size, tap it again and say 'full-size'," Edward continued.

"Thank you Mr. Thatcher. We'll see you tomorrow then." Luna said to him.

"Call me Ed, Mr. Thatcher sounds too formal. Till tomorrow Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood." He finished.

We nodded to Edward as we left his shop. Luna pulled out his wand and shrunk the case down and put it in his other pocket. He then took my hand again and asked.

"So where would you like to go next, Luna?" As he asked me what place I wanted visit next.

"How about Zonko's joke shop?" I requested happily, as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Zonko's it is then." He agreed, smiling back at me.

As we once again moved down the High Street to Zonko's joke shop. It too like Honeydukes was quite busy, so for now we decided to make our visit brief. We picked up just a few things, some dung bombs, flash bangs and itching powder. You could never have enough dung bombs. Luna again paid for our items and we left Zonko's. As we wondered down the High street, once again. Luna turned to me and asked.

"Are you about ready for lunch yet?" He asked, looking at my old watch.

"Yes, I think now would be a good time." I answered brightly.

"Are you still okay with the Three Broomsticks?" Luna asked me.

"Yes, that sounds good to me." I replied, it seemed that others thought so as well.

Because by the time we arrived at the Three Broomsticks, there didn't seem to be a free table any where. But for some reason, Luna wasn't concerned. We walked up to the counter still holding hands. When Madam Rosmerta saw Luna she quickly came over.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. I have your private room ready for you and your guest, as you requested." She told him happily.

"Thank you, Rosmerta. I really appreciate this, it being on such short notice." Luna replied sounding very grateful.

"Call me Rosie, it was no problem Harry anything for you. The room is upstairs, it's the first door on the left. I'll be serving the first course in approximately 15 minutes." Rosie said, as she gestured us to the stairs.

I stood there stunned, wondering when Luna had the time to arrange all this. Till I felt him squeeze my hand. He then smiled and said.

"After you, Luna." He said, as he motioned me to go ahead of him.

We then went up the stairs to the first door on the left and went in. The room was set up as a very nice dining room for two. The lights were dimmed a bit, with lit candles in the centre of the table. Luna gestured me to one of the chairs. I sat down as he helped me move my chair closer to the table. He then sat in the other chair and said.

"Surprised?" He asked, as he seemed very pleased with himself.

"Yes very much so, when did you have time to arrange all this." I asked, as I gestured to the table and room.

"I sent an owl to Madam Rosmerta after breakfast this morning, using one of the school owls. I requested a private room for lunch, with a very special young lady." He replied, as he once again smiled at me.

"That was very thoughtful, Harry." I said, as I tried not to blush.

I was definitely a special young lady. So special in fact that just the other day, I was still a handsome young man.

"You are very welcome Luna, I figured since this is your first real date as a beautiful young lady. That you deserved the full treatment." He said with a smile.

"You don't disappoint do you, Mr. Potter." I said, as I couldn't help but smile in return.

It was just after that, that Madam Rosmerta came in the room with the first course of our lunch. It was a lovely tossed salad, she dished up a serving on both our plates. And put the rest on the table. In case we wanted more. She then turned to both of us and said.

"I'll be back in about another 15 minutes with the main course. Roast Chicken with stuffing, garlic mashed potatoes, gravy and a loaf of fresh baked bread." She finished.

She then left the room and us to our lunch. It was very good, almost as good as Mrs. Weasley's cooking. And that was saying something. We continued eating as Luna finally broke the silence.

"So how do you like being Luna and female for a change? He asked, he seemed genuinely curious.

I thought about it for a moment and answered.

"It's not so bad, it's not quite as different as I thought it would be. I mean I still have two arms and two legs." I said to him playfully.

"But now you also have two of something else." He said, as he gestured towards my chest.

"I guess that's true. They did take some getting used to. But if you'll excuse the bad joke, they're starting to grow on me." I laughed, blushing a bit at my own stupid joke. As I realised that, I actually didn't mind having breasts.

Luna laughed as well.

"But I guess the best thing about being you, is that I don't have to be me. And sometimes I really don't like having to be Harry Potter." I continued to explain.

"I had noticed that you haven't exactly been very happy being Harry Potter lately. That's why I thought you might be willing to switch with me for a while. And at the same time help me prove my Polyjuice theory. If you want I'd even be happy to let you be Luna, whenever you feel the need to get away from your life. And if by some chance you were to decide that you liked it better, I'd even be willing to let you become Luna for the rest of your life." He said, sounding a little curious about how I might feel about such a possibility.

How about that, I could be Luna any time I wanted. It was nice to know that I had options.

"I'll keep that in mind, I don't know about becoming Luna permanently. But be careful what you offer, you might just find yourself being Harry Potter more than you'd like." I answered with a suggestive wink.

"I don't mind, I'm sure I can handle it. In fact I might even be better at dealing with the things, that bother you the most. The fame and hero worship, I know how those things really bother you. You feel guilty and think that so many others deserve it more, because they paid with their lives." He said honestly.

He was right I did feel guilty about it. I realised that guilt, is exactly what was troubling me. It's funny how I have never quite made that connection. But Luna didn't seem to have any problem seeing it.

"Do you have any other thoughts or questions about being female? He asked, trying to change the subject as he noticed my growing dark mood.

I thought about it for a moment and turned to say.

"I did have a question about my new female anatomy, you know down there." I replied, as I pointed to my lap. Trying very hard not to blush but failing miserably.

"What did you want to know?" Luna asked, finding this new conversation very amusing.

"Well this morning I had to relieve my bladder. And it took a little while to figure out which muscles to relax, before I was finally able to use the loo. But afterwords as I wiped myself down there, I passed over something that sent a jolt through my whole body. It felt a lot like the tip of my former male equipment." I described, as I'm sure I turned a lovely shade of red.

"Oh that, well that particular part of the female anatomy is called the clitoris. Some call it a girls love button." Luna said, as he smirked at my embarrassment over the current subject.

"What does it do, exactly?" I asked, still quite red in the face about it.

"Well it can be used to stimulate the female body, for sex or self stimulation. Haven't you explored your new body or gender yet?" Luna asked a bit surprised.

"I wasn't sure if I should. I mean, wouldn't that be taking advantage of you?" I asked, wondering what he would say to that.

"Not really. While it's true that you now have a female body, that is an exact copy of mine. The truth is, that's still your body. And while it's in female form, why wouldn't you take advantage of the experience. Or be curious about what it's like to pleasure yourself as a female. I don't see anything wrong with you doing that." He replied. "Besides I've been trying out my new male equipment, I'd be a hypocrite if I told you that you shouldn't do the same." Luna continued with a smirk.

He was right, I keep forgetting that we didn't actually switch bodies. We just changed them into an exact copy of each others body. This was still my body, so why would it be wrong for me to explore it. Or see what it's like now that I'm female.

"I guess you're right, I keep forgetting that this is still my body. It's just currently in your form." I said to him beginning to understand the difference.

At this point Madame Rosmerta returned with the main course. She placed a a plate in front of each of us. It had half of a roast chicken, stuffing and mashed potato's with gravy. There was also a basket with freshly baked bread that was already sliced and was still warm. It all smelled and looked wonderful.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked us helpfully.

"No I think this will do nicely. Thank you, Rosie." Luna said, in appreciation.

"I'll be back in about 30 minutes, to see if you're ready for dessert." Rosie told us.

As she again left us alone, to enjoy our lunch. After a few minutes of eating, I asked Luna.

"Well since you've always felt that you should have been male. How do you feel about it so far? Has it lived up to your expectations?" I asked, wondering what Luna thought about being male.

He seemed to give it quite a bit of thought before answering.

"Well in some ways it's like you said, it's not as different as I would have thought. I like being taller, stronger and to be able to pee standing up." He chuckled. "No one bothers me about how I look, in fact no one has bothered me at all. And I must say that alone has been rather nice." As he answered me honestly.

"I see your point about being able to pee standing up, now that I can't do it at the moment. And I never really thought of it that way but you're right. People don't expect as much from guys when it comes to how they look or their grooming habits." As I agreed with his observations.

"It's funny most of the people who I would say were nice to me before. Now look at me with respect and awe. While the others who weren't very nice, now look at me in fear." Luna explained.

"Oh well that's just the Harry Potter effect." I said, honestly glad to be free of it for once in my life.

"But I think having male equipment between my legs, has probably taken the biggest adjustment. Things like how to walk or sit without it getting in the way. It also seems to have a mind of it's own, at times. When I woke up this morning it was quite stiff for some unknown reason, making it quite difficult to use the loo. It also happened again when I first saw you after Hermione and Ginny were done helping you get ready this morning. Why does it do that? And why can't I control it? Am I doing something wrong?" Luna asked me seriously.

"Well it's not unusual for it to happen in the morning, because of an erotic dream that you may or may not even remember. But it also seems to be something the male body does, it's kind of like a systems check. All systems are ready to go, so to speak. As for why it happened when you saw me, it just means that you were attracted to what you were seeing. It was more or less a physical reaction to seeing a pretty girl." I replied, trying so very hard not to blush.

"What a strange way for it to react?" Luna said, as he continued to think about what I said.

"Not really if you think about it." I answered more to myself, as I once again tried not to blush.

"It's also a little strange not having breasts any more. But it's nice not having to wear a bra. If I never had to wear a bra again, I really wouldn't miss it. And if the weather was hot enough, I could even go topless now. But even with those differences, I still think I prefer being male rather than female." Luna said.

"Really? You honestly prefer being male?" I asked, still finding this hard to believe that Luna preferred being the male gender better.

"Yes I think I really do." Luna answered sounding very sure about it.

I guess it's true what they say, the grass is always greener on the other side. At least Luna seemed to think so. The question is, did I feel the same way about being female. This thought went unanswered as Luna turned to me and said.

"By the time I finally got back to the dorm last night, most of the guys were still awake. And were talking about all sorts of things, like the trip to Hogsmeade today. What they wanted to do and who they wanted to go with." He said, as he remembered the events of the previous evening.

That wasn't a big surprise, I thought. Remembering similar conversations the night before past Hogsmeade visits.

"Ron even asked me if I was still planning on asking you to go to Hogsmeade with me? I said that yes I was. And that I had been wanting to ask you out for sometime now." Luna continued.

"But what surprised me the most was when Ron told me, what he really thought about Luna Lovegood. He said and I quote."

_**"I know I haven't always said the nicest things about Luna in the past but she has always came through for us. In the DA, at the Ministry and during the Battle of Hogwarts. Besides Hermione and Ginny there is no other witch I'd rather have at my side or guarding my back in battle." **_

"I kind of always thought his opinion of me was better than his behaviour would imply. But it was still nice to know and actually hear him say it." Luna said, with a dreamy smile that reminded me that the Luna I have always known was still in there.

"He must have realised how serious I am about you and wanted me to know that he approves." I replied.

It was nice to know how Ron really felt about Luna. I was even more happy to learn, that he said it to Luna even though he didn't know it at the time.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but I was a little curious about what it is, that you want most in your life. I mean, where do you see yourself in a few years?" Luna asked me seriously.

I thought about the question a bit before I answered.

"Well being an orphan pretty much all my life. The one thing I have wanted more than anything, is a family of my own. A wife and children to love, it's really all I've ever wanted. Between what I inherited from my parents and Sirius, I'll never have to work a day in my life. But I'm not one to just sit around. I thought I might become an Auror but after all that I've been through. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life, chasing after dark wizards. I've done enough of that already, I did my time. What I'd really like to do is play Quidditch professionally. But I've grown too big to go pro as a Seeker. Being smaller and lighter has always been a big advantage for me. But in my sixth year and now, I learned that I really don't have that advantage any more. The only thing that has kept me competitive has been my Firebolt. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pretty good. Just probably not good enough to go pro. And let's face it, I'd be complete rubbish in any other position." I answered, embarrassed that I've never really told anyone this.

"I also really enjoyed teaching the D.A. so it might be nice to teach again. Perhaps teaching flying to first years. Or maybe even Defence Against the Dark Arts." I continued thinking about what the future might bring.

"You should seriously consider teaching, you're very good at it." Luna agreed whole heartedly.

"Perhaps you're right, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it." I added, liking the idea of teaching again.

"So do you have anyone in mind, that you would like to have a family with?" Blushing a bit as he asked.

"Well there is a pretty little blonde Ravenclaw, that I've had my eye on recently. I think that there is a good chance, that she just might be the one." I replied with a cheeky smile.

"Somehow I think you might be right about her. In fact, she might just be exactly what you need." Luna said with a knowing grin.

"It may be too soon to say for sure but I hope you're right. How about you, where do you see yourself professionally or in a few years?" I asked curious about what he would say.

"I'm not sure where things will lead me professionally. Such things usually sort themselves out in time. As for me personally, I've never really felt that there was someone out there just for me. But if there was falling in love, getting married and having a loving family sounds like a nice dream. Perhaps With the right person, someone who cares as much about me, as I do about them." He replied with a dreamy faraway look.

It was nice to know that a family was important to Luna as well. I really felt that I was starting to see the real person within, the very form that I was now wearing. If nothing else our switch has allowed us both. The opportunity to see beyond, our normal outward appearances and perceptions. And the person I was seeing inside was someone, that I could truly spend the rest of my life with.

As we were finishing our lunches, Madam Rosmerta once again returned to ask us if we'd like dessert.

"I have a recently baked Treacle Tart, if you would like some?" She offered helpfully.

"That would be very nice, Rosie. How about you Luna, do you still have room for dessert?" He asked me.

"I think that would be a very nice way to finish our lunch today." I answered, I always have room for Treacle Tart.

"Very well then, I'll just need a moment." Madam Rosmerta said happily.

She then turned and left to get our Treacle Tarts. As we finished with the rest of our meal.

"I wanted to thank you for today. This has truly been the best date, that I have ever had. As a male or female." I said to him honestly.

"You're very welcome, I'm glad that you have enjoyed it so far." He said, as he once again smiled at me.

Rosmerta arrived with our Treacle Tarts. And placed them in front of us. As she removed our mostly empty plates.

"Thank you Rosmerta, everything was perfect. I'd like to settle up on our bill, when you get a chance." Harry said.

"I've already taken the liberty of preparing your bill." She said as she handed a piece of parchment.

Harry looked it over and said.

"Are you sure this is enough, Rosie? You're not going easy on me, just because I'm Harry Potter?" He asked her.

It was amazing how well Luna truly knew me. Because I would have said the same thing to Rosmerta.

"I assure you Harry, this is what I would charge anyone for the room and meal. I know how you hate being treated differently. Except for the fact that I probably wouldn't have done it for anyone else, at least not on such short notice. Other than that, you were not treated any differently." She replied honestly.

"Okay then, here is for the meal and room. And this is for you, for services above and beyond." He said, as he removed several Galleons from the money bag. Once Rosmerta saw how much Luna had tipped her, she protested.

"This is too much Harry!" She tried to get him to take some back.

"I insist Rosie, you've earned it!" He said, not willing to take no for an answer.

"Well if you insist, Harry. But if you or your young lady here, ever need a private room for any special occasion. You be sure to let me know, okay Harry?" She offered gratefully.

"We'll do that, thank you Rosie." He said, very pleased with how things turned out.

"It was excellent, thank you." I added my thanks as well.

Madam Rosmerta then once again left us alone. To finish our Treacle Tarts. Once finished we left the Three Broomsticks. And on our way out, we again thanked Madam Rosmerta for the excellent meal.

We then made our way down the High Street towards Gladrags Wizardwear.

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Five

When we finally arrived at Gladrags and looked over what they had to offer. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed with their offerings. Don't get me wrong, there was some nice wizard and witch robes. But that was the problem, they were wizarding clothes. I much preferred Muggle types of clothing. I was beginning to think that what I was looking for, was only going to be found in Muggle London. But while we were here, I might as well get a couple sets of wizarding of robes.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind. I guess I was hoping they would have a big enough selection. To have a few things, that wouldn't look so odd in the Muggle world. But since we're here, I probably should get a couple sets of wizard robes." I said with a sigh.

"Okay. But where did you want to go for the rest?" Luna asked, curious about what I had in mind.

"We'll probably have to go to Muggle London." I answered him.

"Have you taken your Apparition test?" I asked, knowing if we were going to London we would have to Apparate.

"Yes I took it over the summer, I passed easily." Luna replied confidently.

"Good then when we're done here, we'll Apparate to Diagon Alley. And go to Gringotts to convert some Galleons to Pounds. Then hail a Cab to a nearby Department store." I added to our plan.

"Okay, lets quickly finish here and be on our way to London." He said, sounding excited about making a trip to London.

With that settled, I turned and spent a few minutes looking through the racks. I found a couple, I thought were not too bad for wizarding robes. I turned to Luna and found him looking through a rack, of witches robes. I noticed he also had a couple selections in his hands, as I walked over to him.

"Here try these on for me would you, Harry?" I asked, handing him the two robes I selected. One set was a dark burgundy, while the other was a dark blue set of robes.

"Sure Luna, could you try these on for me?" He asked, as he handed me the two witches robes that he selected.

Well fair was fair. He was trying some on for me, so the least I could do was the same for him. One was a pretty yellow set of robes, while the other was a very nice blue set. I took them from him. As we both proceeded to the changing rooms, to try them on. There were two changing rooms. One was for witches, the other for wizards. Well I guess at the moment, I was technically a witch. So that's the dressing room I went in. I hung the two robes on a hook as I began to strip down to just my bra and knickers. I then decided to try the blue robes on first. I slipped them over my head and put my arms and head through their proper places. I then adjusted the fit by tugging and pulling here and there, until it felt about how it should be. I then looked in the mirror, it looked nice but the yellow ribbon, in my hair clashed with the blue robes. So I used my wand to change it to the same blue as the robes. That did the trick. That's when I heard Luna say.

"Are you done in there? Come on out, so we can both have a look." He asked playfully.

So I opened the door and walked out to see Luna, had also chose to wear the blue set of robes. That I had selected. We walked over to another mirror and stood next to each other. I had to admit we did make a very nice looking couple, in these blue robes.

"I like these, I think it makes us look like we are a proper wizarding couple. What do you think?" I asked what he thought of them.

"Yes, I agree. I also like how you changed the ribbon to match your robes." He said, with a smile.

"Well I had too, it stood out too much when it was yellow." I replied to him defensively.

"Okay we'll buy these ones, let's try on the others." He said, as I nodded in agreement.

We both returned to our dressing rooms, to try on the other set of robes. I removed the blue robe and placed it back on the hanger. I then slipped the yellow ones over my head and once again put my head and arms through the proper places. After spending a few moments adjusting how it fit. I again noticed the blue ribbon. And used my wand again to change it to match the yellow robes. Once I was satisfied I walked out of the dressing room to find Luna at the mirror. I came up and stood beside him, not too bad I thought. But I liked the blue ones better.

"Well not that I'm surprised but Blue and Yellow are definitely your colours." He said honestly, with a smile.

I had to agree with him on that. Luna did look very good in blue and yellow.

"Okay, so we'll get these ones too?" I asked him.

"Yes these should do for now. Lets pay for them and head down to London." He answered, apparently we were done with Gladrags.

I agreed with him completely.

So we returned to the changing rooms and removed our robes. I then put back on the Yellow dress I was wearing. And used my wand to change the ribbon back to match my dress. I left the dressing room and met Luna at the front counter.

"We would like to buy these robes." Luna said, to the sales lady. As I added Luna's to the pile.

Luna paid for them and then we left. Since we were going to London to do more shopping. I didn't really want us to be carrying our new robes with us. Sure we could shrink them and put them in our pockets. But Luna's were full and my dress didn't have any. So I thought maybe we could ask Kreacher to put them in our dorms for us. This had me wondering would Kreacher come, if I called him while I was Luna. I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Kreacher." I called, not really expecting it to work.

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared.

"Yes mistress?" He asked patiently.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, surprised by the way he addressed me.

"Kreacher does not understand, you were Kreacher's master but now you are Kreacher's mistress." He said confused by his own answer.

"Who am I, Kreacher?" Luna asked the ancient little Elf.

"You are Harry Potter, Kreacher's master." He replied quickly.

"What's my name Kreacher?" I asked, curious about what he would say.

"You are Luna Lovegood, Kreacher's mistress. But you shouldn't be Kreacher's mistress. Kreacher is confused. Kreacher does not understand." He continued, sounding a bit agitated.

"It's okay Kreacher, I want you to think of Luna as your mistress. I want you to obey her like you would me." He said, to the confused House Elf.

"Luna is Kreacher's mistress. Kreacher must obey his mistress." He said, sounding not quite as agitated as before.

"Kreacher could you take our robes to our dorms for us?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes mistress, Kreacher can do this." He replied, taking our robes.

"Thank you, Kreacher." I said, glad that we wouldn't have to bring them with us to London.

"Kreacher is happy to have a mistress again." He said as he popped away to deliver our robes to our dorms.

"That was interesting. What made you think he would come, if you called?" Luna asked me.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I didn't actually think he would come. I was just thinking that if we were going to London, that I didn't really want to be carrying our robes with us. So I thought, that Kreacher could put them away for us. And then I wondered if he would come, if I called him. And much to my surprise he did." I answered honestly.

"We'll have to look into this more. But for now, it seems somehow he knows you were his master. And that you are now female, so he has decided to call you his mistress. I'm guessing that there is something about how House Elf bonding magic works. That is still telling him that he belongs to you. Even though, you're not exactly who you were any more. I think we have found yet another, unexpected side effect of our switch." He said, wondering what else our switch might have affected.

That was putting it mildly. Would there ever be anything about my life, that somehow didn't break all the rules.

"Well let's be on our way to Diagon Alley." He said, as we held hands and Apparated to an area near the Leaky Cauldron.

We arrived not far from Gringotts and made our way up the steps to the wizard bank. Once inside, we waited in line for the next available Goblin. It looked like they had repaired all the damage, that the dragon caused several months ago. From when I, Ron and Hermione were here trying to escape after breaking into Bellatrix's vault. Somehow it felt like a lifetime ago, instead of just a few months. Finally we were at the front of the line when the next goblin became available. We walked over and Luna said.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal and convert some Galleons to Muggle pounds. Would you be able to help me with that or would I need to talk to someone else?" He asked the Goblin at the counter.

"Are you planning on doing a lot of shopping in the Muggle world?" The Goblin asked Luna.

"Perhaps a bit, why do you ask?" Luna answered the Goblin.

"Because we have an arrangement with a Muggle bank. That allows us to issue a card, that you can use in the Muggle world. This card will convert what you spend in pounds to Galleons and then subtract that amount from one of your vaults. Is this a service you would be interested in?" The Goblin asked.

"Yes it would be very helpful, how much does this service cost?" Luna asked him.

"A hundred Galleons a year for this service." The Goblin answered.

Luna turned to me for my opinion. I nodded my head in approval.

"Yes I'd like to get one of these Muggle cards, please." He requested.

"Do you have your key, Mr. Potter? And which vault do you wish to link the card too?" The Goblin asked.

"Yes here is my key. I think I'll use the Black vault?" Luna said, again turning to me for agreement.

I again nodded. I liked the idea of us not having to carry a lot of cash around.

"It will take just a moment Mr. Potter." The Goblin said as he turned to process the request.

A few moments later the goblin returned with what looked like a Muggle credit card.

"Here is your new card and pin number. This four digit number, will allow you to use what Muggles call an automated teller machine. It is where you can get Muggle money, when you are in the Muggle world. Just by using the card and pin number. It also works like a Muggle credit card at stores that take them. Just sign the back of the card and it will be ready to use." The Goblin continued.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Potter?" The Goblin asked.

"Here, can you convert these 50 Galleons to Muggle money?" Harry asked, as he handed 50 Galleons to the Goblin.

"That will give you about 250 pounds." The Goblin answered.

"Okay, please do that." Luna requested the Goblin to convert them.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Potter?" The Goblin asked, as he handed the 250 pounds to Luna.

"No, I think that's it for now. Thank you." He said, as he thanked the Goblin for his assistance.

We then turned and left Gringotts and headed back out into Diagon Alley. As we moved through the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman, gave a wave in greeting to the person he thought was Harry Potter. As we passed through the Pub on our way to Muggle London. We then hailed a cab and asked to be taken to fairly nice Department store.

The Cab driver took us to a nice multiple story Department store called Marks an Spencer on Oxford Street. Once inside we made our way to the Young men's department. Where I picked out several things for Luna to try. A few pairs of jeans, several T-shirts, extra socks and some underwear. So ladies, does Harry Potter wear Boxers or Briefs. For those dying to know, the answer is he wears Boxers. Luna went into the dressing room to try on various clothes. Once we determined what size of jeans that fit best. I picked out several more in the same size, mostly in blue and black and a few in tan. I started a pile that we would be buying. I also added several pairs of underwear and extra socks. I was also looking at some nice dress shirts for later. Every once in a while Luna would come out and show me what he was wearing. We would both give opinions and added what we liked to the pile. Or put back what we didn't. Surprisingly both mine and Luna's taste in clothes was very similar. When we finally finished we had a wide variety of clothes for casual and a few things if I wanted a more formal look.

We also needed to buy a couple of pairs of trainers for Harry. I also insisted that we buy a pair of women's trainers for Luna. We also bought Harry a pair of dress shoes. He then insisted we buy a pair of heels for Luna. Fortunately they were only 2 inch with a wide heel. I think I would have killed myself otherwise, trying to walk in them.

When we were done shopping for me, he requested that I try on a few things for him. So we had one of the sales persons gather-up the pile of my new clothes. As we moved over to the young women's department. Luna said that he had always liked, some of the clothes he saw Muggle born girls wearing.

"I believe they are called skinny jeans." He said with a suggestive wink.

He picked out a few for me to try as well as a couple different tops to try. I went into the women's dressing room. Removed my dress and pulled on the jeans, they went on tight but once on and zipped up they looked very good. I pulled one of the tops on over my bra, did a little adjusting here and there. And looked in the mirror. Wow I looked like any other Muggle girl. The jeans really showed off Luna's figure. All her feminine curves were clearly visible wearing these. I went out for Luna to see. He looked me over and nodded in approval. He checked the size of the jeans and went to select a few more pairs to add to Luna's pile. As I was about to return to the dressing room. The sales lady noticed me fussing with my bra, under the top I was wearing.

"Getting a little tight? When was the last time you were measured?" She asked trying to be helpful.

"Its been awhile." I said, a little unsure how to answer.

"Well you're still a growing young lady, perhaps this would be a good time? I could do it for you if you'd like?" She offered.

I looked at Luna, as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I said a little unsure about what was involved.

"Right this way" She gestured to one of the women's dressing rooms.

"If you could strip down to just your knickers dear. I'll take a few quick measurements." She continued.

"Come now don't be shy, it's just us girls in here. You don't have anything, that I don't have as well." She said reassuringly.

I removed the top and the jeans that I was trying on. I then removed my bra, as I stood there in just my knickers. As the sales lady came back with a fabric measuring tape. She measured several places. My hips, waist, under and around my chest then finally over my shoulder. Once she was satisfied she left the dressing room. But returned with a few bras and matching knickers for me to try.

"These ones are for normal everyday, they should be very comfortable to wear. This set is for those days when you want to feel a little sexy, if you know what I mean." As she gestured to where Luna was sitting.

She left to give me a bit of privacy, as I tried on the various sets she brought for me to try. The fit was excellent, they were indeed very comfortable to wear. The sales lady definitely knew how to do her job. I looked over at the sexy bra and knickers. I really wanted to see what Luna looked like in those. And after tomorrow, I'll be back to being Harry. So this might be my only chance. What the hell, I striped off the knickers and bra I was wearing. And tried on the sexy underwear. I wasn't disappointed, Luna looked very sexy wearing these. I then heard Harry ask at the door of my dressing room.

"How are things fitting?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, "Just trying on the last pair. They are a bit sexy, compared to the others." I continued.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I guess it wouldn't be fair not to let him see them.

"I guess." I replied, as Luna slipped into my dressing room.

"Wow Luna, you do look very sexy in those." He said as he looked on in approval.

"Is this something you'd wear?" I asked, feeling his lustful gaze on my body.

"For you I'd wear anything or nothing at all." He answered, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a very obvious bulge in the front of his new jeans.

"I think you've seen enough for now lover boy, shows over." I said, as I pushed him out of the dressing room. Pleased that my wearing these, had such a reaction on an obviously very male Luna.

The sales lady returned and asked.

"Hows the fit?" She asked me.

"Excellent, my boyfriend really liked these ones." I replied as, I gestured to the sexy ones I was still wearing.

"Here let me take the tags off and you can keep wearing them." She said as she removed the tags.

"Thank you for your help." I said, liking the idea of wearing the sexy underwear longer.

"No problem all part of the service we provide here at Marks an Spencer. Oh and your young man, also picked out a couple of lovely dresses for you to try. I'll go and get them for you." She continued, as she left to get the dresses.

I was beginning to realize that Luna was using the Sales Lady, to get me into more and more feminine clothes. I suspected that Luna was trying to get me in more dresses, as a way of proving that I was more feminine than he was. Not that he needed to trick me. Because I liked seeing Luna wearing pretty clothing. And since I was Luna at the moment, that meant I would be wearing them for now. But after we switch back, it will be Luna who will be wearing them.

The sales lady returned with the dresses for me to try. They were very pretty. One was blue while the other was yellow. I was starting to see a trend here, I thought. As I decided to try the blue one first. So I slipped it over my head and tried to zip it up. Not having much luck, I finally gave up and went out and asked Luna to zip me up. He happily complied, as he looked me over approvingly and said.

"You look very pretty in that dress, it really suits you." He said, then turned and whispered so only I could hear. "Now you've worn as many dresses as I have." He said, with a cheeky smile.

"You really don't need to play games, I would have tried on anything you asked me too. It's only fair, besides I look forward to seeing you wear them. After we switch back tomorrow." I whispered back.

"Well then you won't mind trying these on for me." He said as he held up a couple of Muggle swimming costumes.

"I've always wanted a Muggle swimming costume." He said, as he handed me two small scraps of yellow fabric that appeared to be a skimpy string Bikini and a very pretty blue one piece.

"According to the sales lady these should fit you perfectly, based on your measurements." He said as he smirked at me.

I took them and went back into the dressing room. I sat them aside for the moment. As I removed the blue dress and hung it back up. I then tried the yellow dress on, again I had trouble with the zipper and had to have Luna help me with it. He once again looked me over approving of what he saw. I knew he was thinking it but for whatever reason, he was smart enough not to say it. It was official now, I have worn more dresses than he had when he was Luna. But I knew it would only be for a short period of time. Once we switched back, I would suggest that Luna wear these pretty dresses more often.

"Well what do you think?" I asked, as a spun around giving Luna the full view from every angle.

"I think you'll be lucky, if I don't have my wicked way with you tonight Miss Lovegood." He answered, as he looked at me lustfully.

"We'll see about that Mr. Potter. So I take it, we are buying both of these dresses." I asked.

"Most definitely. And the sexy underwear too!" He answered.

I walked back to my dressing room to try on the swimming costumes. Part of me was dreading it, while another part wanted to see Luna wearing them. So I removed the yellow dress and hung it back up. As I removed the sexy bra and knickers. I then quickly slipped the blue one piece on and pulled it up over my bare breasts. I then tied the strings that held it up behind my neck. I pulled it here and there until I felt I was wearing it correctly. I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful young woman, with a figure most women would envy. The dresses and skinny jeans were very complementary to Luna's curvy figure. But this swimming costume had them all beat. Only the sexy underwear came close. As I continued to stared at myself. Not completely believing what I was seeing. It was then that I heard Luna ask.

"Are you okay in there Luna, you're awful quiet all the sudden." He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just admiring how I look in the swimming costume." I said rather dazed by what I was seeing.

"Can I see?" He asked again.

"Okay but you'll have to come in here. I'm not stepping outside this room looking like this." I said.

So he opened the door and came in. I could tell that he was flabbergasted. If I wasn't mistaken a bulge was again beginning to form in the front of Harry's trousers. Apparently little Harry liked what Luna was seeing. I couldn't really blame him. I liked what I was seeing too. But for very different reasons. I think I was starting to see someone that I wanted to be, rather than someone I wanted to be with. And that really had me worried. What was wrong with me, was I seriously thinking about switching places with Luna permanently. I was beginning to think, that might be exactly what I wanted to do. After all Luna had already said that the whole reason she did all this, was to find someone that would be willing to swap with her. And she had already offered to make our switch permanent if I wanted. Maybe now that we were together, she had changed her mind about that? At least I hope she had. I couldn't bare the thought of Luna switching with someone else. It was then that my brain finally re-engaged as I heard him say.

"Wow! You're not a girl, you're a woman Luna. A very beautiful woman." He said, with a look of awe on his face.

"How can you say that, this is you." I whispered, as I again gestured to the curvy body that I now had.

"Sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well. Yes you are me physically but it's you 'Harry Potter' in there who is animating that body. You are now a combination of the two of us. My form with your soul and personality. And yet somehow the combination of all those things together, somehow makes you the perfect woman. And for whatever reason, that is something I could never hope to be. I've just been a place holder for you, you're the one who should be Luna. Does that make sense?" He asked me seriously.

I think he might be right, as I was finally beginning to understand what he meant. When he said 'I' made a very pretty girl. Luna was smart, kind and very caring. But she never had what people would call inner beauty. That comes from inside and right now, I was the one inside. That inner beauty was me. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Luna is beautiful inside as well. It just didn't show through for some reason, when she was in female form. But it did when she was Harry, I saw it all the time when I was with him.

Most people would assume that these changes in us, were the result of us getting together. And falling in love with each other, I don't doubt that was part of it. But the real reason is because we switched places. And somehow we both seemed to fit better as we were now.

"I think I understand, Harry. But this probably isn't the best time or place to discuss this. I think we've done enough shopping for now. Let's pay for our items and head back to school. We still have a broom to try out, before dinner." I said, worried that I was starting to enjoy this more than I should.

So after taking off the Blue one piece swimming costume and putting back on the sexy knickers and bra. I again slipped my Yellow dress back on. We then gathered up the two piles of clothes and made our way to the register. With all that we bought today, we were certainly going to make someone's day. It took nearly an hour for the sales lady and her assistant to ring up and bag all our new clothes. The total came to nearly 10,000 pounds. Fortunately the sales lady called us a cab. One that should be big enough for us and our many packages. The cab was waiting for us out front. As I, Luna, the sales lady and her assistant all carried our packages to the cab. The Cab driver helped us load them in the boot and when that was full he put the rest in the back seat with us. It looked like it might be a tight fit, until Luna got in first and pulled me onto his lap. As he put his strong arms around me. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He then turned and kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. In that moment I was more content and happy than I have ever felt in my entire life. Perhaps I could do it for him, become his Luna. As I dozed off during the drive back to the Leaky Cauldron. The next thing I remember was Luna saying.

"Were here sweetheart." He said as he kissed the top of my head again.

I got up off of Luna, as the Cab driver helped us unload our packages. Luna paid the fare and tipped the Cab driver well, for his services. Once inside we called Kreacher.

"Kreacher." I called. There was a pop, as Kreacher appeared.

"Yes mistress Luna?" He asked me.

"We just came back from shopping for new clothes For Harry and myself. Could you take them to our dorms for us, please. I'm afraid it's too many for us to manage on our own. I really hate to trouble you." I said, feeling guilty asking the poor old Elf to help us.

"Serving mistress Luna and master Harry is a great honour." He said to us happily.

"Kreacher when you're done, could you do me a favour and bring me my Firebolt. Me and Luna are planning on going flying, down at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts." He said to Kreacher.

"Of course master Harry." He said, as he and our packages disappeared with a pop.

Luna took my hand again, as we headed to the Apparition point in Diagon Alley. Once there we Disapparated back to Hogsmeade. And walked back up the path toward Hogwarts and passed through the main gates. But instead of going up to the courtyard, to the main doors. We turned away and headed down towards the Quidditch pitch. There was still a couple of hours before dinner. That should be plenty of time to test the new broom. We were almost to the pitch. When Kreacher appeared with Harry's Firebolt, as he requested. Once Luna had the Firebolt and after thanking Kreacher. We continued down to the Quidditch pitch.

My dress has been nice but if we were going flying, it just wasn't going to do. So I cast a Finite Incantatem on it. And watched as the yellow dress returned to being my normal school uniform. This was better but my skirt still wasn't really appropriate for flying on a broom. Rather than go up to my dorm to change. I decided to transfigure my skirt into a pair of skinny form fitting jeans. Like the ones we bought at the department store. With a wave and swish, my skirt changed into a pair of jeans. I then changed my shoes into a pair of ladies trainers. I also decided to change the colour of my ribbon to blue and silver, to match my Ravenclaw tie. There that was better, as Luna looked on with approval. I noticed him looking at my bum, on more than one occasion. I guess I couldn't blame him, it was a very nice bum.

He was still wearing the same casual clothes that I picked out for him, at the department store. They were perfectly fine for flying. He then pulled out the Nimbus 2100 case that was still shrunk. Holding it in one hand he tapped it with his wand and said.

"Full-size." He said, as the case returned to usual size.

He then handed it to me. As I removed it from the case. I then sat the case aside, as I held the broom in my hands. It was sleek, polished and felt well balanced but that was just cosmetic. The real test was how it flies. I looked at Luna who was looking over my Firebolt.

"I'll try the Nimbus 2100 first you can use the Firebolt. Be careful and start slow until you get a feel for it. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital wing. Because you let the Firebolt get away from you." I said to him playfully.

I need not have worried because Luna easily summoned the Firebolt to his hand, as he said. "Up!"

I did the same. As I placed the Nimbus 2100 on the ground beside me. And said, "Up!"

It immediately jumped to my hand as I stepped over it and mounted my new broom. I started out slow at first as I began to get a feel for this new broom. I looked over at Luna who was doing the same, with the Firebolt. I decided it was time to try a few quick bursts of speed. The acceleration was almost as good as my Firebolt. I tried a few sharp turns, climbs and dives. It reminded me a little of my old Nimbus 2000 only faster and more manoeuvrable. I once had a chance to try the Nimbus 2001, it was a little faster than the Nimbus 2000. But for the extra speed, it seemed to have sacrificed a lot of it's delightful flying characteristics. It also seemed less manoeuvrable and a little twitchy. In my opinion, it wasn't an improvement over the 2000. The Nimbus 2100 seemed to solve those problems, that had plagued the 2001. The Nimbus 2100 was almost as fast as my Firebolt and yet it was still quite manoeuvrable. Definitely an improvement but was it almost as good as a Firebolt. That remained to be seen.

I turned My attention back to Luna and watched him fly by on the Firebolt. He was really starting to tear up the pitch, as he zoomed around at nearly the Firebolts top speed. He then climbed and dived and made several sharp turns, manoeuvring through the nearby goal posts and rings. He once again rocketed by me at top speed. Who would have thought that Luna was such a good flier.

"Hey Harry! Come over here for a minute!" I yelled, as he zoomed back to where I was hovering.

"Sorry, I was really starting to enjoying myself." He said a little embarrassed.

"I can see that, I had no idea you were such a good flier. Why haven't you ever tried out for your house team?" I asked him with a smile.

His cheeks turned a little pink at my praise of his flying skill.

"I've always loved to fly but I have never had access, to a real performance broom like this." He said, as he gestured to the Firebolt.

"I would have loved to have been on the Quidditch team. I might have even got to know you a lot sooner, if we were both playing Quidditch. But since I didn't have a descent broom. And the only position I might have been any good at, was already filled by Cho Chang." Luna said to me sadly.

"So you think the best position for you, would be as a Seeker? What about a Chaser?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well I guess I would be good at the flying part. But I was never any good at passing or catching the Quaffle. I was always better at chasing and catching the Snitch." He finished.

"When and where did you play Quidditch?" I asked Luna curiously.

"I would often watch or play with the Weasley's, when I was a little girl. Since I lived so close by to them, at first the boys wouldn't let me and Ginny play. But sometimes they needed more players, so they had to let us play. Once they saw that we were not too bad, it wasn't an issue. Plus I had my Mum's old school broom." He answered smugly. "They could hardly refuse me when I had my own broom." He said, grinning at me.

It's a real shame that Luna never got to play on her house team. If she had, I wonder if it would have been her instead of Cho Chang that I was smitten with in my fifth year. If it had worked out, we could have been together since my fifth year.

"Harry, I really want to put this broom to the test. How about we play a game of broom tag?" I asked him.

"Okay." He said, as he tagged me and yelled. "You're IT!" As he zoomed away at top speed.

"Hey!" I said as I chased after him.

We were pretty evenly matched speed wise. As we chased each other all over the pitch. I didn't have too much trouble catching Luna and tagging him. While sometimes Luna had trouble catching me. So I suggest that we switch brooms. When I was on my Firebolt I was even faster. Harry only managed to catch me once, when I made a mistake. So we switched back, since we were fairly well matched. When I was on the Nimbus 2100 and Luna was on the Firebolt. All in all, the Nimbus 2100 was definitely not a bad broom for the price.

There was one more thing I wanted to try. I zoomed over to the Quidditch storage shed and got one of the training Snitches. I flew back up to Luna and said.

"I'd like us to have a contest, best of three. The winner gets to kiss the looser!" I said, with a smirk.

"You're on, Lovegood. I'll have my wicked way with you yet!" He said confidently.

"In your dreams Potter!" I replied, as I stuck my tongue at him.

"Okay I'll let the Snitch go, then we count to five. The first one to catch it is the winner. The best of three gets the prize." I said, as Luna nodded in agreement.

And with that I let the Snitch go, five seconds later we both chased after it. We chased it all over the pitch. I managed to catch the first one. But Luna caught the second one, using his longer reach to his advantage. We were tied, it all came down to who won the next round in our competition. I released the Snitch and counted to 5, as we both took off after the snitch. We once again chased it up and down the pitch, as we came close to using our brooms top speeds. It was a very close race as we zoomed after the snitch, neck and neck around the pitch. We both performed some very impressive flying moves. But I definitely had an advantage over Luna. As I began to realize that the reason I was so fast and quick. Was because I had Luna's body at the moment. I was once again smaller and lighter. And was able to perform again like I did, when I was in my second and third years. With this smaller lighter body and my years of experience as a Seeker. I could really become a force to be reckoned with. I could probably even play professionally with this body. So in the end I was able to use these advantages, to beat Luna to the Snitch. And claim my prize. As we landed, I went over to Luna put my arms around his neck and snogged him. It was very nice. I probably wouldn't have stopped kissing Luna. If we weren't interrupted, by someone calling Luna's name.

"Hey Lovegood! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Michael Corner asked me.

We let go of each other reluctantly. And turned to see who was calling.

"I've been watching you fly for a while now. And saw the contest you just had with Potter." He continued.

"How would you like to try out for the Ravenclaw Seeker position?" He asked. "I have the pitch reserved for next Saturday at noon." He continued to explain his offer.

I looked to Luna and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there." I answered, by then we will have switched back. So Luna will be able to try out, for the Seeker position by then. The thought of competing with Luna for the Snitch, was more than enough to make me smile.

"See you then, Lovegood." Michael said, as he turned and walked away.

"How about that. You might get to play on your house team this year, before we graduate." I said happy for Luna.

"That would be nice, it's something I always wanted to do." He replied, looking very happy about the possibility.

"We'll need to practice as much as we can before, next Saturday. And I'll be sure to come and watch you try out then." I said, fairly sure Luna would make the team.

We went back to flying for a bit longer, as we chased each other around the pitch. I have always enjoyed flying. But to have someone else, who seemed to love it every bit as much as I did. Well it brought my love of flying, to a whole new level of enjoyment.

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry. That's probably enough flying for today." I said, wanting to get something to eat.

"Yes you're probably right, let's go get some dinner." Luna said, thinking the same thing.

I went over to where I sat the case and put the Nimbus 2100 back in it for now.

"Harry, when I bought this broom today. I did it to satisfy my curiosity about the Nimbus 2100. And once I had done that. I intended for this to be Luna's broom. So when we switch back it will be your broom. You'll be able to use it when you play for your house team." I said, happy to be able to do this for Luna.

"But I haven't made the house team yet." He protested.

"I have no doubt that you will make the team. And when you do, you will need a decent broom when you play. Besides I can't have my girlfriend using a school broom and complaining about it when I beat Ravenclaw." I said smirking at him.

"Don't you mean when Ravenclaw beats Gryffindor?" He added, as he teased me about our first potential match against each other.

"We'll see who beats who." I replied, as I shrunk the case with the Nimbus 2100.

Luna took my hand as we walked back up to the castle, while Luna carried the Firebolt over his shoulder. As we moved through the courtyard and up to the main doors. It once again became very obvious that the other students were watching our every move. Apparently word of my and Luna's relationship had reached a fevered pitch. I dreaded having dinner in the Great Hall. Luna seemed to notice my discomfort, and turned to me and said.

"Why don't we have a private dinner in the kitchen, just the two of us." He suggested.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I wasn't looking forward to being in a fish bowl." I answered, feeling more than a little relieved about not having to eat in the Great Hall.

"That's understandable. I need to put the Firebolt back in my dorm. I'll meet you at the kitchen in about 30 minutes. Are you going to be okay till then?" He asked, looking at the other students who seemed to continue to watch our every move.

"I think so." I replied, not feeling nearly as confident as I was trying to sound.

With that he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. And turned and walked off toward the Gryffindor tower. I thought about going to my dorm as well. But I was a bit concerned about how some of my room mates would react. I gave a sigh, and started walking toward the Ravenclaw tower. When I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty class room. I was very afraid, until I realised who had grabbed me.

"Hermione and Ginny you nearly scared me to death!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry about that Luna. But we really wanted to talk to you, about how things went with Harry today." Ginny said, barely able to contain her curiosity.

"Yes, how was your date with Harry?" Hermione asked, also wanting to know.

"Come on Luna, give us details!" Ginny insisted.

"It was wonderful. He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I gushed, much to my surprise.

"That's wonderful, Luna! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said pleased to hear it.

"Play your cards right and you just might end up being the future Mrs. Potter." Ginny said with a suggestive wink.

The strange thing was, I could actually see myself marrying Luna someday. We had so much in common. The more time we spent together, the clearer things became. I think I was falling in love with him.

"What else happened?" Hermione asked, wanting to hear more.

"We went to Honeydukes, Harry bought us some of each flavour of chocolates. We tried them all. Then Harry went back to buy more, of the two we liked best. While I was waiting on a nearby bench by myself, several boys hit on me. Including a really annoying Slytherin boy, who just wouldn't leave me alone. That was when Harry returned. He scared him off, I swear he wet himself as he fled. That was when Harry asked me to be his girlfriend. I guess he didn't want to risk, anyone stealing me away from him." I said, as I remembered how he asked me.

"Awe, how cute." Ginny gushed happily.

"That reminds me Ginny, could you teach me the Bat Boggy hex. I really think it's something every girl should know how to do." I asked, wanting to be able to do it the next time someone got to aggressive.

"Sure thing Luna, the incantation is _Bates Moucus_. The wand motion is like this." as Ginny gestured with her wand. "For best results aim for the face." Ginny said, as she finished her lesson.

I tried the wand motion a few times, till I finally got it.

"That's it, I think you've got it now." Ginny said helpfully.

"So what else happened on your date?" Hermione quickly asked me.

"Well then we went to the new Quidditch shop, Harry was going to buy a new broom. And was asked by the owner to do an endorsement deal. If he agreed to it, he would get the new broom for half price." I continued.

"That will certainly help the new owner with future sales. If Harry Potter is recommending people buy it." Hermione added.

"Then what else did you do?" Ginny asked again.

"We had a romantic lunch together by candle light, in a private room at the Three Broomsticks!" I answered dreamily at the memory of it.

"Wow that sounds lovely." As Hermione added her thoughts.

"I was so surprised. Apparently he sent a school owl, with a note to Madam Rosmerta making the arrangements. While the two of you, were getting me ready for our date." I said to them.

"I always thought that Harry could be very thoughtful and very romantic for the right girl. It really makes it all worth while to know that he's finally found you, Luna. And now that he has, I doubt he'll ever let you go." Ginny said, as she came over and hugged me tightly.

"Harry deserves to be happy after all that he has went through and you're the best thing to happen to him, Luna." Hermione added, as she too came over and hugged me.

I felt so loved and close to these two extraordinary girls.

"Did anything else happen, Luna." Hermione asked curiously.

"He also asked me to go flying with him down at the Quidditch pitch after we got back from Hogsmeade. I got to try both brooms, the new one and his Firebolt. It was a lot of fun, that's where I just came from." I continued happily.

"I heard some other students talking about seeing you and Harry heading down to the pitch. I'm guessing there were a few people watching, you and Harry trying out the new broom. Down at the Quidditch pitch?" Ginny asked me.

"I guess, but I really wasn't looking at who was watching. I was more interested in keeping an eye on my new boyfriend." I replied with a dreamy smile.

"Can't say I blame you there. He does have a real cute bum, doesn't he." Ginny said, in a teasing way.

"Watch it there Ginny, that's my boyfriends bum you're admiring." I said, with my arms crossed looking at Ginny in mock anger. Sounding more possessive than I really was.

I can't believe I was talking about my own bum. I never expected to be involved, in a conversation about my own bum. And yet here I was doing just that. What was wrong with me?

"You know Ginny is just having you on, Luna. Besides it's pretty clear he only has eyes for a certain pretty little blonde Ravenclaw." Hermione explained.

"I know, I was just pretending to be the jealous girlfriend. You two are so close to him, you're practically his sisters. And I know he loves you both very much. That's why I'm so happy, that you both approve of us being together." I said, happy that we had their blessing.

"How can we not be happy for the both of you, it's all that we've been hoping for." Ginny said, as Hermione nodded in agreement.

Both Hermione and Ginny came over and hugged me again. It was amazing, how close we were becoming. When I said that 'Harry', loved them it was true. But as Luna it was completely different, I felt closer to them than I ever thought I could be. It was strange but also very nice. I guess being female does have a few advantages.

"I want to thank you both, for everything." I said, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come.

"You're very welcome Luna. We wouldn't do it, for just any witch." Hermione said seriously.

"That's right, you're the only girl we approve of. So don't disappoint us, by messing up all our hard work." Ginny added, with a smirk.

"Is that everything or did something else happen?" Hermione asked, still curious if there was more.

"Well Michael Corner the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Asked me to try out next Saturday, for Seeker on our house team." I answered, thinking that was a big deal for Luna.

"Really! That's great Luna! But you'll need a decent broom." Ginny gushed again.

"Well I guess I'm in luck, because Harry decided to give me the new broom. Harry said that he was planning on giving it to me, from the moment he bought it. Here take a look Ginny, it's the new Nimbus 2100." I said, as I pulled out the case and returned it to full-size.

Ginny opened it and was fairly impressed with the sleek new design.

"I heard it's supposed to be almost as good as a Firebolt, only not as expensive." Ginny said, as she continued to admire the new broom.

"That's true and now that I've actually tried both. I have to agree, that it is almost as good." I added.

"Can I try it sometime?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course you can, Ginny. I think Harry wants to work with me tomorrow. And as often as possible, before I try out for the team next Saturday. So there should be plenty of opportunities for you to try it." I answered Ginny.

"It sounds like the whole day couldn't have gone better." Hermione said, happy for us.

"It was probably the best time I've ever had. I didn't want it too ever end." I finished, thinking it was true.

"That's sweet, I really think you and Harry make the perfect couple." Ginny said honestly.

"Thanks I think so too. I have to go, I'm meeting Harry in the kitchen for dinner tonight. We wanted to avoid dining in the Great Hall." I explained.

"That is probably for the best, the whole school is talking about you and Harry." Hermione added shaking her head.

"I hope everything goes well tonight." Ginny said, as she and Hermione turned to leave.

"Okay see you later, thanks for everything." I said, as I shrunk my broom again. And we went our separate ways. I didn't want to take time to go to my dorm. So I called Kreacher.

"Kreacher." I called. With a pop he arrived.

"You called mistress?" He asked me.

"Could you take this to my dorm for me." I requested, handing him the shrunken broom.

"Right away mistress Luna." He replied to my request.

"Thank you, Kreacher." I said, very grateful for his assistance.

"Kreacher is happy to be able to serve a good mistress." He said, as he disappeared.

I decided it was time to change my jeans back into my skirt. So I cast a Finite Incantatem, as my skinny jeans and shoes returned to their original forms. As they changed back into the skirt from my Hogwarts uniform and the trainers back into my normal shoes.

Now that Hermione and Ginny were done grilling me about my date with Harry. I was finally able to make my way down to the kitchen to meet Luna for dinner. I tickled the pear on the painting of a bowl of fruit and opened the door that led to the kitchen. There was a table with candles, Luna was already there. He stood and walked over to me as I arrived.

"I'm really sorry I'm late Harry but Hermione and Ginny insisted on knowing how our date went." I quickly said to him, worried that I kept him waiting.

"I figured it was something like that." He said, as he led me over to the table. After putting away what appeared to be the Marauders map.

I guess he was keeping an eye on me while he waited. He must have been concerned, that someone might try to bother me. For some reason it made me very happy, that he was keeping an eye on me while we were apart.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" I asked, thinking that I most likely had.

"No not too long, I've been here about ten minutes. I spent most of that time arranging dinner with the House Elves. We're basically having the same dinner, that is being served in the Great Hall." Luna replied.

Seeing the House Elves running around the Kitchen trying so hard to complete their many tasks. Reminded me of Dobby, I really missed him. Luna noticed me watching the Elves.

"Are you okay Luna, you look a little sad?" He asked me worried.

"I'm fine, just thinking of Dobby. And how much I miss him." I replied, feeling a bit sad about Dobby's fate.

"You know it's not your fault." Luna said to me seriously.

"I know. But sometimes I just can't help thinking about, all the people who died trying to help me. So that I would be able to defeat Voldemort. Sometimes I feel the price we paid in loved ones was just too high." I said, thinking about all the people we lost.

"It's perfectly normal to feel that way, that's why it's called survivors guilt. But if Voldemort had won, a lot more would have died." He said with certainty.

As he placed one of his hands on mine. Trying to comfort me, it did help a bit. Sometimes I wondered if I'd ever get over loosing so many people I cared about.

"When I found out that I was a Horcrux and that I would have to die before Voldemort could be defeated. My biggest regret was not getting to know you better. At least that was one of the things I was thinking. As I was walking to what I was sure would be my death. I decided to use the resurrection stone, to see my Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus. When I said I was surprised they were there, they said that they had never left. They told me how proud they were and that it was almost over. I asked if it hurt to die. And Sirius said it was like falling out of bed." I continued to describe the events of that night.

"Did you ever tell anyone about this?" He asked me.

"No, I didn't think anyone would believe me. But that's not all that happened. After Voldemort cast the killing curse on me for the second time. I found myself somewhere else, in a place somewhere between life and death. There I met with Professor Dumbledore. He said that the part of Voldemort's soul that was attached to me. Was destroyed and that I could go back and defeat him once and for all. Or move on and be with my parents again. I almost didn't return but then I thought of you and all the others who would suffer. If I didn't come back and finish what needed to be done." I replied.

"I nearly gave up when Hagrid carried your lifeless body into the Great Hall. And Voldemort was gloating that you were dead." Luna said, as he remembered the events of that day.

"I'm sorry, but it was necessary that Voldemort think I was dead." I added, thinking what he must of felt at the time.

"When you jumped up and confronted him, I was so happy that you were alive." He continued.

"You know the funny thing is I remember your reaction to finding out that I wasn't dead. You looked very relieved." I said remembering Luna's reaction.

"I was very relieved, I'm so glad you decided to come back to us. You may have lost more than most but you still have me." He said, as he smiled and gave my hand another squeeze.

"I know that now and I'm very grateful to have you." I answered honestly.

Somehow sharing this burden with him, helped to lighten the load. That I hadn't realised I was still carrying. I really didn't think I could be this open with anyone else.

The Elves brought us our dinner, it was excellent as always. And we thanked them for putting up with us. They were so happy to be appreciated. That they invited us to come back any time. But what made my dinner in the kitchen so special, was the person sitting across from me.

As we were leaving the Kitchen after yet another wonderful time with Luna. He turned and asked.

"Can I kiss you Luna?" He asked nervously.

"Well I am your girlfriend, am I not?" I said coyly to him.

"Yes you are my girlfriend and right now and I really want to kiss you!" He said seriously.

"Well then if my boyfriend would just stop talking and kiss me. I think I'd like that very much." I answered with a big smile.

He moved in close as he put his arms around my waist. And I put my arms around his neck. As we pulled each other into a tighter embrace. He looked into my eyes and said.

"Thank you for being with me today. It was the best day that I've ever had." He said as he moved in to claim my lips with his.

The kiss was very nice and lasted longer than I expected. But I thought before we get too carried away. That we really should move this to a more discrete location. Perhaps some place like the Room of Requirement.

"Harry that was very nice but before we get too involved. I'd like us to go somewhere more private, how about we go to the Room of Requirement." I suggested.

"I agree, let's go!" He said, as he grabbed my hand and we dashed up the stairs to the seventh floor hall, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

I paced back and forth three times thinking of a place like the Gryffindor Common room. With a very comfortable couch. A place where no one could disturb us, while we were in there. Just as I completed my third pass, a door appeared. I opened it and walked in, followed closely by Luna. The Room was just as I had hoped. It was very similar to the Gryffindor Common room only smaller. A single couch was in front of a fireplace. The lights were very low, the fire was providing most of the light in the room. Luna went over and sat on the couch, he then pulled me down onto his lap. He then put his arms around me again. While I put mine around his neck.

"You know, I was fairly sure that I was in love with Harry Potter before we switched. Now I'm certain that I'm in love with the beautiful girl in my arms." He said, as he once again moved in to claim my lips with his.

I melted into his arms, as the most wonderful sensations overtook me. We only stopped when we had to come up for air. But we started snogging again, trying several different types of kissing. Some closed mouth, others open, some using our tongues while others we didn't. Taking the time to find out what we both liked best. We kept snogging for what seemed like hours as we ran our hands over each others bodies and through each others hair. At one point Luna even reached up and gently caressed and squeezed one of my breasts. He even slipped his hand under my skirt and grabbed my bum and gave it a good squeeze. I loved every minute of it. I decided right then and there, that we would be spending a lot of time snogging each other. Every chance we had, even after we switch back tomorrow. Our make out session was so far the best sexual experience of my young life. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. It was almost curfew and we needed to get back to our common rooms.

By the time I returned to the seventh year girls dorm, after the long snogging session, with Luna in the Room of Requirement. I was immediately confronted by Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin. Two of Luna's more annoying room mates.

"So what makes you think that you're good enough, for the Saviour of the Wizarding World?" Mandy demanded, as she snarled at me.

"Yeah Loony, just who do you think you are?" added Lisa, like the good little toadie that she was.

"Mandy, it's not yours or my opinion that matters. It's up to Harry to decide who is good enough for him or not. But I can say that I know him well enough to know, that if he heard you talking like this. It would certainly not make him think very highly of you. But then you would never have the guts to say something like this with him present. The one thing Harry hates more than anything, is people who are two faced." I replied, annoyed that people thought Luna Lovegood wasn't good enough for Harry Potter.

"And as for who I am, Lisa! I believe you've already established that, I'm Loony Lovegood! I also happen to be Harry Potter's girlfriend." I yelled thinking, what business is it of yours you stupid cow.

"What are you going to do, tell him we are picking on you." Mandy said, with a very snotty attitude.

"I don't have too. He already knows, how I've been treated by some in my own house!" I yelled in response.

"What's going on in here?" Padma interrupted, our heated exchange.

"Mandy and Lisa, are you bothering Luna again? Isn't it about time the two of you grew up and stop being a couple of spiteful vindictive little bitches. Just because you're jealous, of Luna's relationship with Harry. If I have to warn you again, you'll both be in detention for a week!" Padma threatened them.

Shortly after Padma's threat of detention, things settled down in our dorm. As we each prepared for bed. I again stripped down to just my knickers and slipped my nightdress over my head. Putting my arms through the sleeves. I then slipped under the covers after closing the curtains, on the side of my bed that faced the other girls beds. And then closed the other side that faced the window.

As I laid there, I thought of the day I spent with Luna. I began to think of him and our snogging session. I cast a few silencing charms on the curtains. Hiked up my nightdress till I had access to one of my breasts with one of my hands, while the other found it's way down to my knickers. I slipped my hand under them and began to explore the hairy area between my legs. Running my fingers along the folds of my vagina, at one point I slipped a couple of my fingers inside. It felt really strange having them inside me. But at the same time I felt a void that needed to be filled. And for now all I had was my fingers, it just wasn't enough. I needed more, as I continued to explore myself. And then I found it, my clitoris the source of most female pleasure. It didn't take long to figure out, what it took to make myself feel very good. I continued experimenting thinking of Luna, until I finally was rewarded. With the most mind blowing orgasm of my life. It was all I could do not to scream out. As my vaginal muscles tried to clamp down on something that wasn't there, but should be. Even so I was glad I cast a few silencing charms on the curtains. After riding the feeling for as long as possible, thinking of Luna. When sleep finally claimed me.

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Six

I woke up the next morning without the confusion of the previous day. I was well aware from the very beginning that I was female. The sensations of having breasts and longer hair for some reason felt normal to me now. Almost like I'd always had them or should have always had them. I was becoming more and more comfortable having the body of a young witch. If I had stopped to think about it a bit more, it might have caused me to be more concerned. But for some reason, I wasn't troubled by it at all. So I got up and gathered my cleaned uniform and other bathroom things from my trunk. When I went to pick out a clean pair of knickers and a matching bra. I noticed that there were four other sets, of the sexy style of underwear. Luna must have had the sales lady pick out a few more sets, like the ones I tried on yesterday. I liked the idea of wearing sexy underwear again and after we switch back tonight. It will be Luna who will be wearing them. I wondered if she will like wearing them, as much as I have. So I grabbed a matching pair of the sexy underwear, to add to my other clothes that I would be wearing for the day. As I was leaving the dorm Mandy and Lisa both glared at me but said nothing. When I arrived in the seventh year girls bathroom. I was greeted by Padma and Su Li who both wished me a good morning.

"Did you sleep well, Luna?" Padma asked, as she and Su Li began to undress in front of me.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." I replied, much to my surprise. Not a single bad dream, that I could recall.

"I was a little surprised last night, when you defended yourself from Mandy and Lisa's bullying. Usually you just ignore them." Padma said, as both she and Su Li continued to undress.

"Well even I have my limits, I guess they finally reached mine." I answered, as I also removed my night dress.

"Don't let it bother you too much, Luna. They're just jealous of your relationship with Harry." Padma continued to shake her head as she thought of Mandy and Lisa's behaviour.

"You would think that by their seventh year, they would have grown up by now. And wouldn't be so petty." Su Li added, as she nodded in agreement.

"Well It's nice having at least two of my room mates who are understanding about it." I said, grateful for their support at least.

By this time we were all naked and about to enter the showers. What surprised me most about seeing both Padma and Su Li naked. Was that seeing them didn't effect me, like I would have thought. I found myself comparing my female body to theirs. Instead of how I thought someone who used to be male, should have reacted. But in a way I guess it made sense, because right now I was a girl too. Why would I be attracted to other girls, who also had the same sort of bodies that I did.

"No problem Luna, just be sure to invite us to your wedding." Padma said, as she dashed into the shower.

"We'll be able to say we knew you before, you became the future Mrs. Potter." added Su Li, as she also escaped into an empty shower stall.

"Are we really that obvious?" I asked, as I walked into the remaining shower stall.

"Only to anyone who sees you and Harry together. I think that's why Mandy and Lisa are so mad. They already know that Harry is yours and they just can't stand it." Padma answered as she turned the water on, ending the discussion for the moment.

I turned the water on and set the temperature. As I switched over to the shower head and began washing myself. I thought about what Padma and Su Li said. They were right, we did belong together. It really was only a matter of time before we got married. The only question was would I be the wizard or the witch at our wedding? As I thought about it, I had a brief flash of myself as the bride instead of the groom.

I continued washing myself as I ran my hands over my breasts, I was really going to miss having them. When I told Harry that they had started to grow on me, I wasn't completely joking. There were a lot of things about being female that I would miss. Sure there had been many times in my life that I wished I wasn't Harry Potter. But even then, I never once thought that what I wanted was to be a girl. Sure I was curious about what it might be like to be one. But I never would have thought, I would take to being female so naturally. It was almost like I should have been one all my life. In a way it was a shame, that I couldn't bring myself to make the switch with Luna a permanent one. Because I was just too afraid of what my parents and Sirius, might think of me if I did.

I never intended for things to get this far out of control. I was just curious what it would be like to be Luna for a while. Never in a million years did I think, I might actually like it better. Or that I might seriously consider becoming Luna permanently. Or that Luna would be only to willing, to make our switch a permanent one. All I had to do was ask.

And now Sunday was finally here, the day we planned to switch back. Part of me was dreading the thought of becoming Harry Potter again. It had been very nice, not having to be Harry for a change. Well at least I have the rest of the day to enjoy being Luna. I thought, as I finished rinsing the soap out of my hair and turning the water off. I grabbed my towel and began drying myself. A couple of quick drying charms and my hair was also dry. I then began dressing by putting on my knickers and bra. At this point Padma noticed my sexy new underwear.

"Wow Luna! Those are really sexy, I didn't know you had underwear like that. They look very nice on you. No wonder you have Harry wrapped around your little finger." Padma teased, as she admired my new underwear.

"Thanks, I got them just yesterday when me and Harry went shopping in London." I replied, thinking of our trip the previous day.

"Has Harry seen you in them yet?" Asked Padma, as she smiled knowingly.

"Yes he saw them, when I was trying them on." I answered, as I remembered Luna's reaction to them.

"What did he think of them?" Su Li asked, sounding very curious about my answer.

"Well let's just say that they had the proper effect, on both big and little Harry." I responded coyly, trying hard not to blush.

"I'll bet they did! I always thought you'd come out of your shell, for the right wizard. It's good to see you blossom into the pretty young witch, I knew you always could be Luna. I'm happy for you and Harry, you both make a very lovely couple. I only hope that someday, I'm as lucky as you are." Padma confessed honestly.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I know I'm a very lucky girl to have him." I added, as I again tried not to turn a lovely shade of pink.

I continued putting on my uniform with the dress shirt, skirt, tie and jumper. I then began brushing my hair until I was finally satisfied. I wanted to put my hair in a ponytail with a blue and silver ribbon. But I was having trouble tying it the way I wanted. Padma noticed and offered to help.

"Here let me help you with that, it always looks better if someone else ties it." Padma said, as she gathered my hair together into a ponytail and tied it in a very pretty bow.

"Thank you, Padma." I said, as I admired her work.

"You're welcome Luna, I am happy to help any time." Padma said to me happily.

I then put on my knee socks and shoes, I needed to hurry if I was going to meet Harry in the kitchen for breakfast. We were still trying to keep a low profile about our new relationship, at least till things settled down a bit more. So I gathered my bathroom things, dirty clothes and returned them to my dorm. I was glad to see Mandy and Lisa were already gone, I really didn't want to deal with them. So I made my way down to the kitchens as quickly as possible. I was almost there when, I ran into the Slytherin boy who had refused to leave me alone yesterday. This time he appeared to have more on his mind, than just hitting on me again. Just then, I was suddenly hit from behind by a petrification spell. I couldn't move, as two other younger Slytherin boys came up behind me.

"Well, look what we have here lads. If it isn't Loony Lovegood or should I say Potters new plaything." He sneered, as he looked at me with a lustful gaze in his eyes.

How could I be so careless to fall into their trap. I was completely helpless, as he and his friends moved closer. Then the Slytherin who made a pass at me, reached up and grabbed one of my breasts and gave it a good squeeze. I was horrified at what else he and his friends, were planning to do to me. And at the moment I was completely powerless to stop them. It was at that exact moment that two red flashes came from out of nowhere. As I heard two thuds hit the ground behind me. While the boy who held my breast suddenly screamed in pain, as he held the offending hand with his other one.

"Touch her again, and I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" Said a voice that was very familiar.

"Please, I'm sorry we were only trying to scare her." The Slytherin pleaded desperately.

"If you have harmed one hair on her head, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short life!" Luna said with certainty.

He then turned and with a wave of his wand dispelled the petrification spell on me.

"Are you okay Luna?" He asked, sounding very worried about me.

"I'm fine, he didn't have time to do anything more than grab one of my breasts." I replied, as I shook a bit at the thought of it.

Luna then turned with an angry look and stunned the boy who had assaulted me. As he fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked curiously, now that I had the time to think about it.

"I was watching for you on the Marauders map. I saw them stop you and figured they were up to no good, it would seem that I was right. I hope it doesn't bother you too much but when we're not together. I often find myself keeping an eye on you." Luna replied, looking a little embarrassed at being so protective.

"Why do you think it would bother me? I like the thought that my boyfriend worries about me." I said, as I felt a warm feeling of happiness come over me. For the person who took the time to think about me, even when we weren't together. There was little doubt that I was falling in love with Luna. And his actions seemed to prove that he was feeling the same way about me.

"Well I thought that you might think, I was treating you like a defenceless girl. One who needs to be protected." He continued sounding worried about how I would react to that thought.

"As much as I hate to admit it, if you hadn't showed up when you did. I would have been in danger of him, doing a lot more than just copping a feel." I said, as I shuddered again at the thought of what might have happened.

The very thought of someone else touching me, besides Luna horrified me. As I thought of the offending hand on my breast.

"What exactly did you do to his hand?" I asked, curious about the spell Luna used.

"Oh that. It was just a simple dislocation spell, no permanent damage but it hurts like the dickens." He said with a smirk.

"What are we going to do with them? Should we find a Professor?" I asked, not sure exactly what we should do with them.

"No I'd rather we dealt with this ourselves. But clearly he didn't get the message yesterday to leave you alone." Luna replied, looking very angry again at the unconscious Slytherin on the ground.

"Hey I know a hex that randomly causes a person, to lose control of certain bodily functions." I suggested.

"You mean they'll randomly wet or crap themselves? Where in heavens name did you learn such a thing?" He asked curiously.

"From Fred and George Weasley, who else could be so evil. They created it as the perfect way, to make certain known Death Eaters lives miserable. You have to know the counter curse to end it. If they go to Madam Pomfrey." I said, as a pointed to my attackers. "It won't show up on any diagnostic spells. It's absolutely diabolical." I continued to explain.

"Okay let's do that, then we'll wake them up and I'll put the fear of god in them." Luna said as he smiled at the unconscious Slytherins evilly.

So I cast the spell on each of them, before Luna cast Ennervate on them to wake them up.

"Now listen here. If I ever find out that any of you have tried to harm, the woman I love again. It will be the last thing you ever do. Don't think you're clever enough to hide your actions from me. I'll know, I ALWAYS KNOW! And if you're foolish enough to tell anyone, that I threatened you. Being expelled and having your wands snapped for assaulting Luna, is the very least you can look forward too. Because then you're mine! Do you understand!" He said as his magical aura flared.

"Yes! Mr. Potter! We're very sorry! Please forgive us!" They sobbed in absolute terror.

"Now get out of my sight! Before I change my mind!" Harry yelled at the fleeing Slytherins.

They scurried away, running in fear for their very lives. Once they were gone Harry turned to me and laughed.

"Did you see that? I think he wet himself again already. I don't think they will ever bother you again!" Luna laughed, showing that for the most part it was all an act.

"Would you really have hurt them." I asked, curious how far he would go to protect me.

"I don't think it would ever come to that. But it's hard for me to be reasonable, where your safety is concerned." As he answered me honestly.

I ran over and quickly jumped on him and snogged him senseless. While thinking, I really want to have his babies. And if I actually kept this female body, I had at the moment. I was stunned to realise, I could actually have his babies. Oh Merlin, what am I thinking!

Luna was surprised at first but soon he was kissing me back with great enthusiasm.

"That was very nice but I think that's enough excitement for today. We still need to eat breakfast before we head back down to Hogsmeade. And settle things with Mr. Thatcher." He said, as he sat me back down on my own feet.

It wasn't even a week after that, we heard that all three of my attackers had transferred to Durmstrang. I wasn't sure if it was because they were scared of Harry Potter. Or because all three had fell ill and spent a lot of their remaining time at Hogwarts in the Hospital wing. Rumour has it that all three had sudden cases, of explosive diarrhea or they would spontaneously lose control of their bladders. Very messy and embarrassing, I'm sure.

Luna took my hand in his and led me back to the kitchens. Where I spent most of my time there sitting in his lap, as we fed each other various fresh fruits. We had a lovely time having breakfast together.

After we finished our breakfast, it was still too early to go to Hogsmeade. So we decided to study together in the Library. I had a couple of essays that I needed to finish before class tomorrow. So I was able to make good use of this study time. At some point, Luna got up to get some additional reference material. When he returned I noticed the title of one of the books was, 'Soul Magic, Insights Into Your Inner Self'. That sounded like an interesting title but I was too busy with my own homework. To ask him about it further. Thankfully I managed to finish both essays, that were due tomorrow. Before it was once again time, for me and Luna to leave for Hogsmeade.

"We need to put our homework away in our dorms, before we can go to Hogsmeade. I'll meet you in the courtyard after we're done. Don't forget to bring the broom." Luna said.

"Okay, see you there." I answered, as we left the Library and went up different stairs to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms.

I quickly ran up to the seventh year girls dorm and dropped off my book bag on my bed. As I turned to grab the shrunken Nimbus 2100. I then ran back down the stairs and out of the Ravenclaw dorms. And made my way down the main staircase, past the Great Hall. On my way out the main doors and into the courtyard. The other students were once again in line, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. As Mr. Filch was checking that each student was on the list. Before they would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Not wanting to get in line until Luna showed up, I waited for him near the fountain. It wasn't long before he finally arrived. I went over to meet him and reached for his hand, as we got in line. Eventually we made our way to the front of the line, as Filch approved each student. When it was finally our turn. Filch scowled at us and said.

"Move along you two!" Filch barked, as he checked us off the list waving us on.

So we made our way down the path that led to the main gate. As we passed the train station and continued down the path towards Hogsmeade. Other than our business with Mr. Thatcher, we didn't really plan on staying in Hogsmeade very long. So we quickly made our way down the High street, to the new Quality Quidditch store. Once inside it only took a few moments for Mr. Thatcher to notice us. As he came over to greet us.

"Good after noon Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood. How did the new broom work out?" He asked, looking to Luna and me for our thoughts.

"It worked quite well Mr. Thatcher. Me and my lovely girlfriend Luna, really put it to the test yesterday. We found it to be an excellent broom indeed. I dare say it lives up to the hype. It truly is the best broom on the market for it's price. And is almost as good as my Firebolt. Yet an excellent value, for nearly the same performance as a Firebolt. In fact I could just barely keep up with Luna on it, while I was riding my Firebolt. Truly an extraordinary broomstick!" Luna said, as many people in the shop listened with great interest.

Mr. Thatcher seem very pleased with Harry Potter's assessment of the Nimbus 2100. As he noticed several of his other customers were clamouring over the Nimbus 2100 that was on display.

"Please Mr. Potter, call me Edward. Mr. Thatcher is my father." He said, in a jesting manner.

"Very well Edward, I believe we have some business to conclude. Here is the remaining amount owed on the broom." Luna replied, as he handed Mr. Thatcher the 700 Galleons.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Now if you will just step over here, we can take the photo that will be on display with the broom." Mr. Thatcher said happy to complete the arrangement.

As I enlarged the shrunken broom. And took it out of the case and handed it to Luna. He then held it in his hands in front of himself, while Mr. Thatcher snapped a few wizarding pictures.

"You gave several good quotes, in your assessment of the Nimbus 2100. But the ones I liked best were, 'The Nimbus 2100 is the best broom on the market, for it's price. It truly is an extraordinary broomstick! And is almost as good as my Firebolt.' Are these quotes acceptable, to you Mr. Potter?" asked Mr. Thatcher.

"Yes I think they should work quite well for you, when it comes to future sales." Luna answered, as he and Mr. Thatcher shook hands.

"Then I believe that concludes our agreement. It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." Mr. Thatcher said sounding very pleased.

"Like wise Edward, with our business now complete. I guess we shall take our leave." Luna said, as he returned the broom to it's case and shrunk it back down.

As we left I could hear several customers express a desire to buy the Nimbus 2100. Apparently Mr. Thatchers investment was already paying off.

"Was there anything else you wanted to do, before we head back up to the castle?" Luna asked me for my thoughts.

"Not really, I think we pretty much covered it all yesterday." I replied, as we continued down the High Street.

Harry and I hadn't gone far when we heard an older witch repeatedly yelling.

"Fortunes told! Long life, a happy marriage, success in your career? Your future can be revealed!" the old witch said repeatedly.

"What do you think Luna, should we have our fortunes told?" He asked, wondering if such things were of any interest to me.

"I don't know, I've never really believed in most types of Divination." I answered sceptically.

"Come on it could be fun." Luna said, trying to sound excited about the idea of having our fortunes read.

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly.

We walked over to the tent where the older witch had once again, made her claim to tell the future. She noticed us walking toward her. And said to us.

"A fine looking couple, shall we see what the future holds for you both?" she asked, hoping she had a couple of new customers.

"Yes please, how much for the pair of us?" Luna asked the elderly witch.

"Ten Galleons for the both of you. If you will follow me into my tent, we can begin." She said, as she gestured to the opening of her tent.

So we followed her in and sat in the two chairs in front of a small table. As she walked around us and sat in the large wicker chair on the opposite side of the table.

The tent was dimly lit inside, illuminated by a couple of lamps hanging down from the roof. As the old witch turned to say.

"All that can be known shall be revealed, for I have the gift. As my mother before me and her mother before her." She said, with a knowing faraway look in her eyes.

"So my dears, how can I help you? What aspects of your lives and future can I assist you with?" She asked.

"What can you tell us about our present circumstances, before you tell us of our future." I asked, doubting she would be able to reveal anything that wasn't blatantly obvious.

"You wish to test me, that is very wise. Give me a moment to get in tune, with that which can be revealed." She replied, as she closed her eyes and seemed to go into a kind of trance.

"Until recently you were both very unhappy, with your lives as they presently were. But fate has recently intervened allowing you both the opportunity, to correct that which should have always been. It is a rare and special gift you have been given, do not cast it aside lightly. For things are now, as they should be." She said, in a strange distant voice.

"And what of our future?" Luna asked the old witch.

"I see two becoming one, one becoming two and two becoming three. Your life together will be a long and happy one. For the two of you share a bond so strong, an understanding so great and a love so deep. That it has and shall last for all eternity. A union the likes of which has not been seen, before or since it was originally founded." The old witch answered, in that strange other worldly voice.

"What of our future careers, will we be successful?" I asked, finally believing that more was going on here. Than the usual fortune telling nonsense.

"One will follow their dreams. While the other will fight for justice and equality for all in the Magical World. Both of you will make a difference in many peoples lives. As you both help bring forth the next generation." The old witch replied, with that same faraway voice.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask, Luna?" He casually asked me.

"No I don't think so, I think we have covered the important stuff." I replied, feeling a little creeped out for some reason.

"Then our journey together is done." The old witch said to us.

As we got up to leave, Harry placed the ten Galleons on the table. We then exited the tent and made our way, back down the High Street towards Hogwarts. Luna turned to me and asked.

"So what did you think? Did you find anything useful in your fortune?" Luna asked, a little curious about what I thought.

"Perhaps, she kind of said a lot and also very little. Professor Dumbledore always told me that most predictions or prophecies, only became clear after the fact. So I guess most of the time, it's not terribly useful." I answered, not really sure what else to say.

"So you think it was a waste of time?" Luna asked, sounding a bit disappointed at my reaction.

"Not necessarily, it would certainly seem that we are meant to be together. So I guess that means we'll eventually get married at some point." I replied, thinking about that future event happily.

"Even I can see us getting married and I'm not even clairvoyant. What isn't clear is who will be the bride and who will be the groom." Luna said, as he looked toward me with a smirk.

"It's funny, I was thinking the same thing this morning. But does it really matter? As long as we're together. That's really all that's important." I said, as I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I guess you're right but I'm still hoping that you'll be the bride." Luna said, as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. And then leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"Why do all predictions about the future always sound like some sort of riddle? Wouldn't it be funny if years from now, we found out it was all true?" I asked, as I wondered what it really all means.

"Maybe, I guess time will tell." Luna answered. As we passed through the Main gates on our way up to the castle.

"Would you like to go flying again, Luna?" He turned to ask me.

"I'd love too, but we only have the one broom with us." I pointed out to him.

"We could both ride it together, maybe I'll even learn something useful for next Saturday." Luna added hopefully.

I must admit that the idea of us both on the same broom, with Luna behind me. And his strong arms wrapped around me as he gripped the broom. It did sound rather nice.

"Okay we'll do that for a bit, then maybe later we can have that wonderful Elf of ours fetch the Firebolt." I laughed, as we headed down to the Quidditch pitch, still holding hands.

It turned out to be a lot of fun flying around together on the same broom. It was even better than I imagined, with his strong arms around me. And his head over my right shoulder. I would show Luna one of my Seeker moves. With him watching over my shoulder, then he would try it. He was a natural. I had no doubt that Luna, would make the Ravenclaw house team. As we continued to fly around the pitch. We were in our own happy little world, when I heard someone call our names.

"Luna! Harry!" A familiar voice called.

We looked down and saw Ginny waving to us. So we flew down to talk to her.

"Hello Ginny." I said to her wondering what she needed.

"Good afternoon Ginny, what can we do for you?" Luna turned to ask Ginny.

"Well I had a little free time and was wondering, if Luna's offer to try her new broom was still good?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course Ginny, here have a go." I said, as I handed the broom to Ginny.

She launched herself into the air and flew around the pitch like a woman possessed. As me and Luna wandered over to a nearby bench and sat down. Or at least, Luna sat down on the bench. As he pulled me on to his lap. And wrapped his arms around me. I love it when he holds me in his arms. I feel so safe and content. As my mind began to wander. The next thing I knew, I was asking Luna a question. That I would never have dared to ask him before.

"Have you ever had sex as a girl?" I asked him, before I even realised what I had said.

"No I haven't. The only boy, I would have ever considered having sex with was you. And clearly that's not something we've done yet." Luna answered with a suggestive wink.

"How about you, have you ever had sex as a boy?" He asked me seriously.

Well fair was fair, he answered me so I should tell him the truth as well.

"No I never did. You are the third person, that I have ever dated. But with the others, I never got beyond a little kissing and hand holding. In fact I'm sure I've already done more with you, than either of them." I answered truthfully.

"Would you be willing to have sex, before we switch back tonight?" Luna asked, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"That would be a very big step for us in this relationship. But I think I might be willing to seriously consider it." I said, thinking that I had more than just considered it. In fact I had quite the fantasy about it just last night, as I pleasured myself thinking about Luna.

"Not to put too much pressure on you. But I'd really like for us to have that experience, before we switch back tonight." He said nervously.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing. I know it's something I'd regret not doing, at least once before we have to switch back tonight." I said hopefully.

Knowing that I would probably never forgive myself, if I let this opportunity pass without at least trying it once.

"When did you want to do it?" Luna asked, as he turned a little red about bringing it up.

"Well, how about after lunch. We should have a few hours before dinner. How about we use the Room of Requirement, after we've had lunch in the kitchen." I suggested to Luna.

"Okay then, that's what we'll do." He agreed to the time and place.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think, that the first time I would ever have sex. That it would be as a woman, instead of the man. It's funny how life works out sometimes.

"I have something, I bought the other day while you were busy in the dressing room. With a little help from the sales lady, I got you something special. For just such an occasion. I'll have Kreacher bring it to us later." Luna finished sounding a bit nervous.

"I really want our first time together, to be special. Because I love you so very much." Luna said honestly.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I said, as we moved closer and kissed once again.

It was shortly after we came up for air that, Ginny finally returned with the broom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ginny said with a smile, as she noticed me sitting on Luna's lap. With our arms around each other.

"You are but it's about time we went back up to the castle for lunch by now." I said, as I got up off of Luna's lap.

"So what did you think of the Nimbus 2100?" Luna asked, curious what Ginny thought of the new broom.

"It's an amazing broom, I can't wait till I can afford one myself. I'm going to have to work extra hard to save up the 1500 Galleons it will cost. Oh well, at least it's cheaper than the 3000 Galleons, I was trying to save for a Firebolt." Ginny said, as she continued to gush over the broom.

She then handed it back to me, as I returned it back to it's case. And shrunk it back down.

"I might be able to get you a discount on one. The next time I see the owner of the local Quality Quidditch store, I'll ask him." Luna said to Ginny.

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate the thought. But even with a discount, I still have a long way to go." Ginny said, sounding a little depressed.

"How much have you saved so far? I asked, wondering how much she had managed to save for one.

"I've been saving since my fourth year, when I had to take over as Seeker. Because Umbridge banned Harry from playing. So far I've saved up 553 Galleons. Mostly from my baby sitting jobs. Some from birthday and Christmas money. Or from my parents, brothers and other relatives." Ginny said, proud of how much she had managed to save.

"You never know Ginny, maybe he has a slightly used one. Or one that was scuffed up a little bit but otherwise fine." He said to Ginny, as he tried to convince her that it might not be that hopeless.

"That would be nice but I won't get my hopes up. At least not until I save up a bit more." Ginny said.

Obviously Ginny didn't want to count on something like that, only to be disappointed later.

"It never hurts to ask." I said, as Luna nodded in agreement.

"Can I escort, you lovely ladies back up to the castle?" Luna asked playfully.

"Why thank you kind sir." I joked, as Ginny laughed.

"Are you two still hiding out in the kitchens? Ginny asked curious about where we would be dining.

"For now, besides we can actually sit together in the kitchens. I think I'll really miss that, when we finally return to having meals in the Great Hall." I replied, wishing that Luna and I were in the same house.

"Why don't you sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table. As far as I know there isn't any rule against it. And since we are all seventh year students, I doubt anyone at Gryffindor will bother you." Ginny said confidently.

"We'll keep that in mind. But for now I think it's best, that we stay in the kitchens." Luna said, not wanting to give up our private time together.

"I understand, who would have thought that the two of you getting together. Would cause such a sensation. Well I'll see you two later." Ginny said, as we passed through the main doors.

Ginny headed off to the Great Hall, while me and Luna made our way down to the kitchens for some lunch. And later after we've made love to each other for the first time. Maybe we'll have a private dinner together, in the Room of Requirement. Before we head back down to the unused classroom, to switch back after that.

Lunch was good but I didn't eat a lot, I was too nervous. In a few moments, I would be having sex with Luna. For the first time as a woman, instead of as the man. Like I always thought that I would. I was also excited and a little scared at the same time. I guess Luna noticed, because he turned and said.

"We don't have to do this, I'll understand if you want to back out." He told me honestly.

"No, I really want too. I'm just a little nervous. This is a very big step for us." I said, as we continued up the stairs to the seventh floor.

When we arrived at the seventh floor hall, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I walked back and forth thinking of a room that would make our first time together special. I also made sure that no one would be able to bother us while we were inside. I had just completed my third pass when a door appeared. I went to it and opened the door. Inside was a room very similar, to the one we had made out in last night. But instead of a couch. There was a large four post bed, that was more than big enough for the two of us.

"Kreacher." Luna called, as Kreacher appeared with a pop.

"Yes, master Harry?" He asked.

"Could you bring that special gift, I bought for Luna it's in my trunk." He asked the ancient Elf.

"Right away master Harry." He answered, as he popped away and back very quickly.

"Kreacher has mistress Luna's gift, from master Harry." He said, as he handed it to Luna.

"What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"I thought as we take this next step, I wanted you to look and feel like the most beautiful woman ever. So I asked the sales lady what might help a girl feel that way? She said to buy this. Will you wear it for me as well as for yourself?" Luna asked as he handed it to me.

"Of course I will, Harry." I said as I held the wrapped package to my chest.

I needed a place to change, so I thought of a place and a door appeared in the wall next to the bed. I walked over to it and went in. Inside was a room that was a combination of a bathroom and dressing room with a rather large bath. It looked big enough for both me and Luna could fit in there quite nicely. As I walked over and sat the package down next to the sink. I began removing my uniform, first I removed my shoes and socks. Then I removed my skirt, jumper, tie and white dress shirt. I then walked over to the package and opened it. Inside was a dark 'Ravenclaw blue' silk teddy with silver inlays. It matched my silver and blue bow in my hair perfectly. Clearly it wasn't meant to be worn, without underwear. So I removed them and stood in front of the full length mirror. I looked at the beautiful young woman, I saw reflected back. I picked up the teddy and stepped into it, as I pulled it over my curvy hips and up over my breasts. I then moved the spaghetti straps over each shoulder. The silk felt wonderful against my skin. It fit perfectly as it showed every curve of my body like a second skin. I truly felt like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I was about to leave, when I noticed a bottle appear on the counter. I picked it up, it was perfume. So I decided to put a little on here and there, it had a nice smell yet it wasn't too over powering. The moment of truth was finally here, as I walked back out into the room. Harry saw me standing by the door and was struck speechless. He then stood wearing only his boxer shorts and walked over to me and said.

"I must be dead or dreaming, because I swear an Angel has just appeared before me." Luna said, with a look of awe on his face.

"Well how do I look? Am I the most beautiful woman in the world?" I asked, as I no longer had to wonder what Luna's reaction would be.

"You don't look like the most beautiful woman in the world. You ARE the most beautiful woman in the world." Luna answered me honestly.

As he picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed. He then sat me down on it and turned to get his wand. And with a wave, he cast a spell on me.

"What was that spell?" I asked curiously.

"I cast a contraceptive charm on you, so you won't get pregnant. I was afraid, I might get too carried away in the heat of the moment and forget." Luna answered, with a loving smile.

"Thank you, for doing that. While I can't wait for us to start a family of our own someday, it would probably be best to have them when we are married and out of school." I said, with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." He said happily, as he too thought of our future family.

As he began to kiss and caress my body. And I ran my hands over his body and through his hair.

"No matter what happens after this evening. For tonight you are my Luna, the woman I love." He said softly to me.

Luna seemed to know exactly how to stimulate my female body. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. Since he had spent the first 17 years of his life, in a body just like it. And because of that, he should know how to make it feel good. He played my body like a musician that knew how to bring forth, the best performance from his musical instrument. With every touch and caress I slipped further and further into my new role as his woman. As Luna slipped the straps over my shoulders. While pulling down the teddy exposing my breasts. As Harry continued to stimulate them by showering them with his kisses. And then moving on to my nipples, using his lips and tongue. Luna was completely brilliant and made me feel very good. But to go further, we had to lose the last of our clothes. As I slipped out of the rest of the teddy and Luna removed his shorts. I laid back further on the bed as Luna came upon me. He continued to gently kiss me, while with one of his hands he massaged my right breast. Running his thumb over the nipple and turned to me and asked.

"Are you ready?" He asked tenderly, with a look of love in his eyes.

"I'm ready." I answered Luna, oh how I wanted him so very badly by this point.

"There may be a little pain at first but it should pass quickly. It's something every woman experiences the first time." He said, as he continued to look me right in the eye.

He then positioned himself at my entrance, as he finally penetrated me. I felt a momentary sharp pain, as I realised I was no longer a virgin. It was like a switch somewhere deep inside, was finally thrown. And in that moment, I became a woman in every sense of the word. I didn't know it at the time, but I knew subconsciously that there would be no going back after this. I was now completely his woman, as he filled me repeatedly with his manhood. I loved the feeling of having him inside me, I felt so complete. In a way that I never would have thought was possible. We finally climaxed together in a moment of complete ecstasy. As my vaginal muscles clamped down on him. I rode the feeling for as long as possible, before we finally collapsed into each others arms. I basked in the after glow of what was for me, a life altering experience. If Luna had asked me, to remain in this body for the rest of my life. I would have quickly agreed to it. But for what ever reason, he didn't ask. In fact he didn't seem to do much of anything, at the moment. I wondered if I had broke him, because very soon I was ready to go again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never better, sweetheart. Just give me a moment and I'll be ready again." He said sounding quite exhausted.

Apparently the male of the species needs a little more time, to recharge than the female. I guess this is yet another advantage of being a woman.

As I started to kiss him over and over again, eventually he began kissing me back. I noticed little Harry was awake again. As I turned and said to Luna.

"Here let me do most of the work this time." I said.

As I positioned myself over his mid section. And guided little Harry back to my entrance as he slid back inside of me. It felt strange and wonderful at the same time. As I moved up and down, quickening the pace. Faster and faster as that wonderful feeling started to build once again. Over and over, till I once again climaxed as I screamed Luna's name in ecstasy. Wow I thought! I could really get used to this. We ended up having sex four times, before Luna finally cried Uncle. After a bit I decided to get up and use the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. I looked at the oversized bathtub and thought why not. Maybe Luna would like join me and take a bath together. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. I then poured what appeared to be bubble bath, as bubbles quickly formed. I walked back to the bathroom door and said.

"Luna I was going to take a bath, would you care to join me?" I asked, as he shot up with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you sure you want me to join you?" He asked, checking to make sure he heard me correctly.

"Luna we just made love to each other several times. And you have had a body that looks just like this, for the first 17 years of your life. I have no secrets left, where you are concerned. Now come on. Besides I need you to help make sure I get nice and clean." I joked, as Luna jumped up to joined me in the bathroom.

I walked back in and made my way to the bathtub. Luna followed and actually got in before I did. He then turned and took my hand and helped me into the bathtub. Luna sat down so that only his head and shoulders were above the water. I turned the water off and sat just in front of Luna, so I could lean back against him. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me close. As I felt my breasts begin to float, this was a strange new experience for me. I never would have thought that breasts would do that. I was never really allowed to take a bath at the Dursley's. In fact the only bath I remember taking, was in my 4th year in the Prefects bathroom. Of course Myrtle was there trying to peep on me. I doubt she would be very interested in peeping now. Since I was now a female as well. It was very nice being held in his arms as we relaxed in the tub. Eventually Luna decided it was time to make sure, I was good and clean EVERYWHERE. Once he was finally satisfied, we got out and dried each other off. I then started getting dressed as Luna left the bathroom to where his clothes were. When I was done, I walked back into the room and noticed the bed was gone. And in it's place was a dining table set for two. Until then I hadn't realised just how hungry I was. Since I really hadn't ate very much at lunch. Because I was so nervous about having sex with Luna for the first time. He turned and noticed me exiting the bathroom and said.

"I took the liberty of arranging dinner for us, with the House Elves. Have a seat and we can get started." He said, as he gestured to one of the chairs. As I sat he again helped push my chair in, before he sat down in the chair across from me.

That was when the House Elves decided to pop in with our dinner. Again it was probably the same, as what was being served in the Great Hall. But the food was always excellent and having it alone with Luna made it extra special.

"So what did you think about your first experience with sex? He asked genuinely curious what I thought of the experience.

"It was wonderful, it was probably the best experience of my entire life!" I gushed much to my own surprise.

"I'm glad to hear it, I rather enjoyed it quite a bit myself. We'll have to try it again after we have switched back and compare the experience from both sides." Luna said, evasively.

Although I sensed that he wasn't as interested in having sex as a woman. Any more than I did about having sex as a man. Somehow it now felt wrong for me to even think about it. I wondered why I found myself feeling that way.

After we had finished our dinner we left the Room of Requirement. And made our way down to the unused classroom. Where we would finally be able to switch back to our original forms.

When we arrived in the unused classroom. Luna went over to where the supply of Polyjuice Potion was hidden.

"It's gone!" Luna said in a panic.

"What's gone?" I asked confused.

"The jug with my supply of Polyjuice Potion! It was here with our extra hairs. Without it we can't change back!" Luna said in a panicked voice.

This was an unexpected turn of events. I had prepared myself, to once again be Harry Potter. And now it appeared that we wouldn't be able too switch back. I felt a huge sense of relief.

"I swear to you on my very magic. That this isn't some misguided attempt, to try and keep us from changing back." He pleaded for me to believe him.

"I believe you. But who could have taken it? Has anyone else seen you in this room?" I asked, wondering who could have taken it.

"No one has seen me here except you. No wait, a few days before you found me here. Peeves paid me a visit and made a real nuisance of himself." He said, as he realised that must be who took it.

"It must have been him, this is exactly the sort of mischief he likes to cause. So we'll have to find him and try to negotiate to get it back." I said, knowing it would be easier said than done.

"What if he refuses?" Luna asked, obviously concerned that Peeves wouldn't be very cooperative.

"Then we'll have to figure something else out." I replied, knowing this would mean that were stuck the way we are for now.

"We could fess up and ask for help." He offered reluctantly.

"I'd rather not! I really don't want anyone to know, that we switched!" I replied, thinking how embarrassing that would be, to have to explain this to anyone who might be able to help.

"If we can't get Peeves to return the Polyjuice potion, then we might just have to make more of it." He said seriously.

"I can easily buy the rarer ingredients. But it will still take a month to make." I added, thinking at least we won't have to worry about that.

"But that means we will have to stay switched for even longer. Perhaps for the whole month, that it will take to brew another batch of the Polyjuice potion." He said, not sounding bothered about having to be male longer.

"That's not so bad, it hasn't been too bad being a girl. In a lot of ways it's been rather nice, being a pretty young witch named Luna Lovegood. There are even a few things that I will miss, about having a female body. I think we can manage if we have too." I answered, not bothered by the prospect of being Luna longer.

"You may not think it's so wonderful after you've had your first period, it's due to start next week. And since you're the one who's physically female right now. You'll be the lucky one to experience it." He said to me seriously.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked, not feeling so sure. Now that I thought about it.

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind never having one again. So unless we get the Polyjuice potion back from Peeves. It looks like you're going to find out, exactly what it's like first hand. Welcome to one of the many joys of womanhood." He replied with a smirk.

Suddenly getting the Polyjuice Potion back from Peeves, was the most important thing in the world.

"I've also been thinking, that we may have another potential problem." He said, sounding a bit worried.

"What problem is that?" I asked, concerned about what Luna thought could be a problem.

"Haven't you noticed how quickly, you have been adjusting to being female?" He asked me seriously.

"Well I am female right now, I have a female body and a female brain. So why would it be strange that I might start acting like one." I asked nervously.

"Actually it isn't that strange at all. But I'm beginning to think that there is more to it, than just that." He responded.

"What do you mean, more to it?" I asked, starting to worry a bit myself now.

"Well you know when we first found out, that my theory was right." He said to me.

"Yes, I remember." I answered, not sure where he was going with this.

"At the time, I didn't think that our change would be so complete. Both physically and magically. That's why our original wands, don't work right for us any more." He continued to tell me.

Again I nodded as I held my wand, even though I know it was really Luna's.

"But now I realize that there is another aspect, to our change that I also didn't expect." He said sounding a bit worried.

"What aspect is that?" I asked, concerned about what bombshell he was about to drop this time.

He looked uncertain about how to answer. Trying to think of a way that would make sense.

"I think the change is also affecting our very souls as well. I think mine is becoming more masculine, while yours is becoming more feminine." he said, relieved to finally have it out.

"You mean my soul is also becoming female?" I asked, surprised by this revelation.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean." He replied, as he struggled for a way to explain it better.

"Think of it this way, our souls are like water and our bodies are like containers. Each container is a different size and shape, if you pour water in a container. The water will take on the shape of that container. If you take one container full of water and pour it into a different shaped container. The water will take on the shape of that new container. I think that's what's happening to us, except we didn't switch water from one container to the other. We just changed the shape of our containers. And now our souls are changing, to match our new bodies. I'm not sure how long it will take for the change to be complete. But even when it does, it shouldn't affect our ability to switch back. The only problem is by then, there is a very good chance. We might not want too change back." He continued worried about my reaction to this new information.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, thinking in many ways I already didn't want to change back.

"I'm afraid so. That's why I did a little research earlier, when we were in the library. I found a spell that will show us, what our souls look like at the moment. I'd like to cast it on each of us, so we can see just how much the change has affected them." Luna said to me seriously.

With that he cast a spell on me, then another nearby. I began to see an image forming, it was a girl about Luna's height with long black hair and green eyes. She basically looked like a female version of myself, with a female body about the same size and shape as Luna's.

He then cast the spells again on himself, this time the image that formed. Was of a taller blonde bluish-grey eyed male, that kind of resembled a male version of Luna. He looked a lot like an older brother that Luna never had.

"You've got to be kidding me! Does this mean we're going to be stuck like this?" I screamed at him.

"Don't panic we aren't stuck. Everything should still work just like before. All changes to our bodies, magic and souls should reverse themselves once we change back." He continued trying to calm me down.

"But what's really strange, is it has only been two days. And yet both of our souls, have already changed this much. It just seems too fast, they shouldn't have changed that much already. There must be some other reason for it. But then again I guess no one has ever changed, into another person to this degree before. We really are in uncharted territory with all of this." Luna said honestly.

"So how long do you think it will take until our souls, have completely changed to match our current bodies?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Well if it only took 48 hours for them to change this much, I'd say that by tomorrow morning the soul transformation should be complete." He answered truthfully.

"And the main result of this is, that we probably won't want to switch back?" I asked him.

"Yes it's very likely that we won't want to change back. But to be perfectly honest with you, I was already hoping that we wouldn't switch back. Even before we swapped in the first place. I mean if you decided that you didn't want to change back. I wouldn't mind us staying the way we are for the rest of our lives." He answered truthfully, as he gestured to our current forms.

"You would?" I asked surprised by his honest desire not to switch back.

I was still finding it hard to believe, that he was so willing to give up being a beautiful young woman.

"Yes I really would. But I never intended for it to happen like this. I wanted you to be free to make the choice to change back or not. Because quite frankly I love you too much, for it to happen any other way." He replied, hoping I didn't think ill of him because of it.

"I know that you do." I told him. He looked relieved that I was taking what he said seriously.

"Again a permanent switch would only be an option, if you also wanted to be Luna for the rest of your life." He said to me hopefully.

"That's just it, I kind of do want to make the change permanent. But I can't!" I blurted out, feeling very mixed emotions about the whole situation.

"I'm sure you have a good reason to feel that way. But ask yourself honestly, aren't you happier being Luna?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

He was right I was happier and getting way too comfortable in this body. I was even starting to think of myself as a female. Thoughts of getting married and having babies a few days ago, would have been unthinkable. But now such flights of fancy, seemed almost perfectly natural to me. I really was starting to go native. I realised that if I didn't change back soon, I probably never would. And changing back for now, unfortunately wasn't an option. At least with the Polyjuice potion missing.

"I suppose you're right, I have been happier than I've ever been in my whole life. I feel like I've finally found out who I am and who I should be." I replied, as the thought of giving it all up really bothered me. But I had too or I risked losing something just as important.

"Then what is holding you back? Because I agree, you should stay the way you are." Luna said to me hopefully.

"I want to stay as I am, I really do! But I can't, no matter how much I might want it. It would mean giving up the last link I have to my parents. Becoming Luna Lovegood permanently would mean I wasn't their son any more. No matter how much I sometimes hate being Harry Potter and want to escape that life. I can't give up being their child. They sacrificed so much for me, I just can't dishonour them like that!" I pleaded for him to understand.

"Well then there is only one way to resolve this, we need to talk to your parents. Because I doubt they will agree that you becoming female, would mean that you're not their child any more. I don't believe that the people, who were willing to give their lives to protect you. Would cast you aside just because you chose to be female." Luna said with certainty.

Perhaps he was right, maybe my parents would understand my choice. And still love me as their daughter, instead of as their son.

"Do you think you could find the Resurrection Stone again?" Luna asked me if I'd be able to locate it.

"I think I can, I still have a pretty good idea where I dropped it. There really isn't much about that day I can forget." I answered honestly.

"Then tomorrow after classes are done for the day, we'll go and look for it before dinner. We'll find it and settle this once and for all." He insisted.

I was happy at the thought of seeing my parents again. But I was also worried about what they would think, about me wanting to become Luna permanently. Hopefully they wouldn't reject me, I don't know if I could handle them being disappointed with me.

(To be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Seven

It was almost curfew making it too late to try and find Peeves for tonight. I had my doubts about how successful, we would be at getting the Polyjuice potion back from him. In all the times that I have encountered Peeves, he has never been particularly cooperative. So for now we decided to call it a night, as we made our way back out of the unused classroom and up the main staircase. When we were about to split up and head in opposite directions. Luna stopped and turned to me and said.

"Sweetheart I know things have been a bit stressful tonight. But things will work out in the end, you'll see." He said, as he came over to hold me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish I felt as confident about that as you do." I replied, as I tried to gain strength from his embrace.

"Well one thing you can be sure of, is that I love you very much. And no matter what happens we'll get through this together." He answered, as he tilted my head up with his hand on my chin and kissed me.

I quickly responded to him and deepened the kiss. I felt safe and content in his arms, I never wanted it to end. But eventually we had to come up for air. So we eventually separated as I went to the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw tower. While Luna turned away and went up the other stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower.

I then made my way up the stairs to the Ravenclaw entry. Where after knocking on the bronze eagle statue once again asked me another question.

"What can point in every direction, yet can't reach any destination by itself." The eagle statue asked.

I thought for a moment, then realised the only answer that seemed to fit.

"My finger." I guessed, fairly sure that my answer was the right one.

"Correct, you are a clever witch." It said sounding rather pleased, as the door to the Ravenclaw common room slid open.

I walked in and passed through the common room on my way to the girls dormitories. I then went up the stairs, that led to the seventh year girls dorm. As I entered I noticed that all my room mates were once again already asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. Because I wouldn't have to deal with, a repeat performance by Mandy and Lisa. I then walked over to my bed and began to prepare for sleep. By removing my uniform and stripping down to just my knickers. I then put on my nightdress and slipped under the covers. I wasn't able to sleep right away as the events of the day returned to my thoughts. To be almost raped by by those Slytherin boys. Only to be saved by Luna, just before they were able to violate me further. But now that I already had sex with Luna no one else, would ever be able to take my virginity from me. Because I already gave it, to the one I loved most.

Even though I know deep down, that I'm really Harry Potter. It's getting harder to think of myself as Harry. When I look in the mirror and see Luna looking back. It's easy to almost forget, when you are living her life. Being called by her name and wearing her clothes. Even the first time I had sex was as Luna. What other life experiences could I possibly have, that would make me even more of a woman than I already was. I guess having a period, getting married and becoming a wife. Or perhaps the biggest experience a woman can have, to become a mother. To actually be the one who will give birth to our children. All these things and much more were on the not so distant horizon. That is if we didn't change back. I know all these things should scare the hell out of me. But they didn't because I knew deep down, that I truly wanted this life. More than I have ever wanted anything else.

It was also hard to believe that my soul had already changed so much, in such a short period of time. To already look like a complete female version of myself. And if Luna was right by tomorrow morning, it will have changed completely to match the body I now had. There wouldn't be anything left of who I once was and that was the problem. No matter how much I wanted the life of the woman I was becoming. I still held on to the last thing that still linked me to my parents. Would they really accept my choice? Will they still think of me as their child? Or would they be disappointed in me? There was only one way to find out and I was scared to death about what they would say. It was with that final thought that I finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next day when I awoke, I quickly got showered and dressed. And then made my way down stairs to the kitchens, where I was meeting Luna again for breakfast. As I entered Luna stood and walked over to me and said.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" He asked, as he hugged and kissed me good morning.

"Not as well as I would have liked but under the circumstances, I think I was lucky to sleep at all. With everything that happened yesterday, it really was a lot to take in at once." I answered him.

"That's to be expected." He responded, with a look of sympathy.

"I suppose the first order of the day, is to check our souls for any changes?" I asked, worried that there would be nothing left to show who I once was.

"I know you're worried about it but we need to know." He answered, as he pulled out his wand.

And with that he turned to cast the spell on me and then again nearby. I began to see the image forming, it was still a girl about Luna's height. But she still had long black hair, green eyes and a few other facial features. That kind of reminded me of pictures, that I've seen of my Mum. She still basically looked like a female version of myself, with a body about the same size and shape as Luna's. I was happy to see that even though my soul was female, at least she still looked like a Potter.

He then cast the spells again on himself and then nearby, the image that formed was still that of a taller blonde bluish-grey eyed male. And still kind of resembled a male version of Luna. He looked a lot like an older brother, that Luna never had. And while he was still very handsome. He didn't look anything like Harry Potter at all.

"This just doesn't make any sense, how can they have changed so much in the first 48 hours. And not any in the last 9, there doesn't seem to be any changes at all since last night. Something just isn't right about this." He said, sounding a bit agitated and confused about the results.

"What does it mean?" I asked, as I hoped that he would have some idea about what the lack of changes meant.

"That's just it, I don't know what it means. This isn't what I was expecting to see this morning at all." He answered, as he paced back and forth.

Since this whole experiment with the Polyjuice Potion began, it has always been Luna who had the best idea about what was happening and why. And that always reassured me but now he seemed to be at a complete loss to explain this. Because of this, even I was starting to worry.

"Look I don't understand what this means exactly at the moment. But that doesn't mean I won't figure it out eventually. For now we need to continue on with our other plans." He said, trying not to sound as worried as he obviously was.

"Of course you're right, we need to get the Polyjuice potion back from Peeves. If that fails, get the ingredients to start another batch of Polyjuice potion as soon as possible. Search for and find the Resurrection stone. Talk to my parents and hope they will give their blessing about our eventual permanent switch." I said, as I listed off our objectives using my fingers.

"That about covers our current list of things to do today. We should eat something before our first class." He said, as we walked over and sat down to eat.

We then had a quiet and somewhat subdued breakfast together. Afterwords we headed to our first class of the day, which was Double Potions with Professor Slughorn. Most N.E.W.T. level classes were smaller, since not all students were able to get high enough scores on their O.W.L.S. To allow them to advance on to the N.E.W.T. level classes. Because of this most N.E.W.T. classes, were made up of students from all four Houses. This made it so Luna and I had most of our main classes together. Once we arrived at the Potions classroom. Me and Luna decided to sit together at a table in the front row. As the rest of the students filed in and took there seats. After Professor Slughorn came in and took attendance. He turned to the class and said.

"What we will be doing today is making a N.E.W.T. Level potion from this list." Professor Slughorn said, as he gestured to the chalkboard.

The list had several interesting and complicated potions but the one that got my attention was the Animagus reveal Potion.

"It is up to each of you to decide which potion you and your partner will be making today. You may begin as soon as you have decided which potion you will make." Professor Slughorn finished.

"What do you think Harry? Would you be willing to consider making the Animagus reveal Potion? I've always wanted to learn how to become an Animagus?" I asked, almost pleading for him to agree.

"It's very difficult to learn how, from what I've read. But it would be nice to know what our animal forms are, before we get too involved in trying it. Okay let's make the Animagus reveal Potion." He agreed, sounding almost as excited as I felt.

I really hoped that our animal forms would be something majestic like my fathers stag. I've heard that if you have a form, that it somehow reflects your personality. I also wondered how our switch might effect us becoming Animagi. I guess at the very least whatever animal I became. It would no doubt be female, since I was as well at the moment.

So we went to the potions supple cupboard and gathered up the ingredients we would need and returned to our table. After we both read the instructions over several times. We divided up the ingredients and started preparing them as the potion instructions directed. I lit a fire under the cauldron as Luna added the water, that all the ingredients would be combined with. While the fire warmed the water, both me and Luna continued to prep the potion ingredients. By cutting, chopping or squeezing the various ingredients needed for the Animagus reveal potion. Once the temperature was right, we started to add the ingredients in the order the potion instructions directed. A clockwise stir here, a counter clockwise turn there between adding the various ingredients. I had never had the opportunity to be partnered with Luna before. Since we were always in separate years and the Gryffindors usually had Potions with the Slytherins. But he was obviously very skilled at potions. We seemed to anticipate each other and were able to work very well together. It was a good thing that today's potions class was a double one, because we needed all the time to make and let cool our Animagus reveal potion. When we finally finished it looked right, with the correct colour and proper consistency. At various times while we were making the potion, Professor Slughorn would come by and observe our efforts. And sometimes offer an encouraging suggestion or comment about our potion. When it was finally complete he came over and said.

"Excellent work Harry and Miss Lovegood, be sure to let me know how it works." He said to us with a wink.

We bottled our potion into two separate containers, one for each of us. Now all we needed was a time and place to take our Animagus reveal potion. The place would probably be the Room of Requirement. The time would most likely be as soon as we can get there. Since I was sure we both wanted to find out, what our animal forms were as soon as possible.

After our morning Potions class we had a free period before lunch. So we reluctantly decided to search for Peeves first, to try and get Polyjuice potion back from him. Then if there was time afterwords, we would make our way up to the Room of Requirement to use our Animagus reveal potions. So when we finally found ourselves alone, Luna pulled out the Marauders map to locate Peeves. Eventually we found him in Moaning Myrtle's rest room on the second floor. Apparently Peeves was harassing poor Myrtle in her loo. So we made our way up to the second floor girls rest room. When we finally got there the floor was flooded and toilet paper was all over the place. The water was probably due to Myrtle, flooding the bathroom because Peeves was picking on her. At the moment Myrtle was no where to be seen, I guess she was already hiding in the U-bend of her toilet. While Peeves was apparently responsible for the toilet paper, in fact he was still tossing several rolls around the loo.

"Peeves you get down here right now! We have business with you!" I yelled, up at the stupid poltergeist.

"Well if it isn't little Loony and wee Potty, come to see old Peeves have you?" Peeves asked, as he continued tossing toilet paper about.

"Could you please come down so we can talk to you, it's very important Peeves." Luna asked nicely.

"Potty and Loony sitting in a tre G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby Potty in a baby carriage!" Peeves sang, as he flew around the bathroom pelting us with rolls of toilet paper. As he blew another raspberry at us.

"We need something you took and we need it back very badly, won't you please help us?" Luna said, almost begging Peeves to help us.

"It was a jug of potion, in the classroom that you saw me in a few days ago. Do you remember?" I asked him hopefully.

"Oh that! It smelled bad so Peeves figured it was spoiled, so Peeves sent it down the toilet. Old Peeves was only trying to help." Peeves said, trying to sound sincere.

I didn't buy his story for a minute. But one thing was clear he was definitely involved in the potions disappearance.

"Which toilet and where's the container?" I asked him, not really believing a word of his story.

"That one!" He said, as he threw another roll towards the nearest toilet. "Peeves threw it away!" He answered evasively.

I could tell he was lying. As he failed to make eye contact. The twins always said that Peeves always mixes truth with the lies. And as far as I know, he has never threw anything away properly.

"Isn't this loo a bit far from that classroom, to put something down a toilet?" I asked Peeves sceptically.

Peeves looked like he was caught in a lie, which he probably was. He seemed to pretend that he didn't hear me and continued decorating Myrtle's bathroom with toilet paper.

"This is pointless, he's never going to cooperate. We don't have any leverage over him. What we need is something he wants to trade for it." Luna said, sounding a little exasperated with the stupid poltergeist.

"How about we offer him some of the dung bombs we bought the other day." I suggested, thinking Peeves might give it back for something else.

"Are you sure that's wise, he'd use them on us just as quickly as someone else. And if anyone finds out we gave them to him, we'd be in a lot of trouble." Luna replied, not wanting to chance it.

"I guess you're right, it probably is too risky to trust Peeves." I said in agreement.

"Wait that's it! What we need is leverage over him and who does he fear?" I asked, knowing the answer to my own question.

"Well now that Dumbledore is gone, the only one he still fears would be the Bloody Baron. But I don't think we would be able to get him to help us." Luna answered doubtfully.

"No he probably wouldn't help. But we might be able to get the Grey Lady to help us. And the Bloody Baron would certainly do anything she would ask." I said, fairly sure that she would help us.

"That's an excellent idea, I'm sure Helena will help us if we ask her." Luna agreed happily.

"Well there is no point in continuing talking to Peeves, for now. At least until we get someone to help us get some answers from him." I said, knowing Peeves wasn't going to help us get any answers about the missing potion.

So after all that was said and done, we didn't get the potion back. But it was now very clear that Peeves knew more, than he was saying about what happened to it. For the moment we decided to cut our losses. Even though we haven't given up completely, about getting the Polyjuice potion back. We would have to wait for additional help, to force Peeves to give us answers. Besides I had other things on my mind. As I turned to Luna and said to him.

"We still have half of our free period left, let's go to the Room of Requirement and use the Animagus reveal potion." I said, as I grabbed Luna's hand and pulled him along.

We quickly made our way to the seventh floor hall. As I stood in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I began to pace back and forth three times until a door appeared. When we both entered Luna noticed the room was just like it was when we had sex, with the bed and everything.

"I thought we were here to take the Animagus reveal potion?" He asked, wondering what exactly I had in mind.

"We are lover boy, I just figured laying on the bed and taking the potion would be better than laying on the floor. While I certainly wouldn't mind fooling around some more, we really don't have the time right now." I finished, as Luna turned a little red about what he was obviously thinking.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. As I pulled the vial that had my dosage, of the Animagus reveal potion from my book bag. Luna did the same only on the other side of the bed.

"Are you ready?" I asked Luna, sounding rather excited.

"Should we both be taking this at the same time? What if something goes wrong?" Luna asked, concerned about what might happen to us if something went wrong.

"I don't think we have enough time left in our free study period, unless we both take it at the same time. Besides I think the only thing that can really go wrong is, we don't see anything because we don't have an animal form." I answered him, not liking the idea that either of us might not have one.

"That's a terrible thought." Luna said, sounding worried as well.

"I don't like it either but there is a reason why there isn't a lot of Animagi. Most wizards and witches don't have a form. And even if they do, they might not be able to complete the transformation. Or maybe they don't want to become the particular animal that they are?" I answered Luna, not sure what else to say. Not having an Animagus form was a very real possibility.

"I guess you're right, so we take it together." Luna said, as I nodded in agreement.

So we both pulled our legs up on the bed, popped the cork from our vials and drank the contents. I reached over and took Luna's hand in mine. Then we laid back on the bed as the potions started to take effect. I closed my eyes as the room slowly began to fade away. The next thing I knew, I found myself in what appeared to be a meadow in a forest. It seemed like it was early in the morning, a thick fog prevented me from seeing very far. I found myself sitting on what felt like slightly damp grass. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still female but my hair was now black instead of blonde. I guess in here I looked like my soul, rather than the body I currently had. I looked back up and could see a few shadows of things moving just beyond the thick fog. I wasn't able to tell how long I was there, since time didn't seem to pass normally here. But eventually after a while, I thought that enough time had passed. And that something should have revealed itself to me by now. I was starting to worry, that I might not have an animal form after all.

Just as I was about to give up, a large red blur zipped out of the fog and back into it almost as quickly. It happened so fast that if I had blinked, I probably would have missed it. Since it flew by, it must be a bird of some kind. I looked and watched the fog for any signs of a large red bird. It didn't take long for it to again fly out of the fog and hover for a moment before landing on my knee. It was a Phoenix with bluish-grey eyes! It looked a little like Fawkes only a little smaller and perhaps a bit more feminine looking. My guess is that it was a female Phoenix, she was very beautiful. As she chirped and sang a beautiful song, that made me feel at peace. As all the worries I had before just completely evaporated. I can't believe that I'm a Phoenix. As she once again took flight and flew back into the fog out of sight. Wow, I thought as I leaned back on the grass. I don't think I've ever heard of someone being a magical Animagus. Most magical people thought it wasn't even possible. It would probably be big news, exactly the kind that I really hated. Maybe we can keep it a secret, I thought.

I wonder what Luna's animal form will be. And then it occurred to me, why haven't I woke up. I know what my animal is, shouldn't I have woke up by now? Just then a large shadow loomed over me, I hadn't even heard it approach. At first glance I thought it was a horse, until I noticed the silky white coat and golden horn. It also had bluish-grey eyes, a blonde mane, with gold coloured hooves. I could tell from where I was laying, that the Unicorn was also female. She was a very beautiful example of her kind. Could this be Luna's form? But if that's the case, why am I seeing her? After looking me in the eye for what seemed like an eternity, she finally turned and trotted back into the fog. At this point the meadow started to fade away until it was gone.

I opened my eyes and once again found myself in the Room of Requirement, on the bed with Luna. I was surprised to find that I was still holding his hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze and felt Luna squeeze back. I looked over to where he was laying and saw him open his eyes. As he sat up and turned to me and said.

"Wow! You really do break all the rules don't you." Luna said, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey it's not just me this time. I believe you have just as much to do with this as I do!" I said, sounding a bit annoyed as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" He asked me with a smile.

"You go first, I want to know what you saw and what you think it means." I answered, as we leaned back and got comfortable in each others arms.

"I'm fairly sure that what we each saw was very similar. I took the potion leaned back and fell into a trance of sorts. I then found myself in a field of some kind, with grass and trees. There was a thick fog that didn't allow me to see very far. As I sat there and waited for what seemed like quite a bit of time. I expected something to eventually reveal itself to me. But nothing happened. I started to worry, that I might not have an animal form. It wasn't until then that something finally emerged from the fog. At first I thought it was a horse that was black as midnight. I then noticed it had a golden spiral horn on it's forehead and the most amazing green eyes. It was a Unicorn stallion and he was a magnificent example of his kind. I thought if this was my form, I was amazed since a magical form is unheard of. Many people have believed that it was impossible to have a magical animal form. He approached and looked me in the eye, then he quickly turned and disappeared back into the fog. At this point I wasn't paying a lot of attention. I think I was still a bit dazed, about having a magical form and that it was a Unicorn. It was at this point, that I started to wonder why I hadn't woke up yet. The reason is obvious now, since I had yet to be visited by a second magical animal." Luna said, as I interrupted him and asked.

"Let me guess, the second form you saw was a Phoenix." I asked, quite sure I was right.

"Yes it was, I take it you saw one as well?" Luna asked curious about my experience.

"Yes I did but I saw the Phoenix first, then the Unicorn." I answered back to Luna.

"What did they look like?" Luna asked me wanting to know more.

"Well the Phoenix looked a little smaller than Fawkes but had bluish-grey eyes and looked like it was probably female. The Unicorn was pure white with a blonde mane and bluish-grey eyes. She was also very beautiful." I said, sounding rather dreamy as I thought of my animal forms.

"That's very interesting, based on the descriptions of our animal forms and the order they appeared to us. It would seem to imply that the Phoenix is your natural animal form, while mine is the Unicorn. And for some unknown reason we also seem to share, the others form as well as our own. And both of our animal forms appear to share characteristics with our current physical bodies. I'm male with black hair and green eyes, while you're female with blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes." Luna said.

"But what possible reason can explain our having and sharing magical animal forms?" I asked, surprised that this was even possible.

"I'm at a loss to explain how we share forms but I might have a theory about why we have magical forms. But I'll need to do more research, before I can prove it." Luna said, already thinking of a way to prove his theory.

"At this point I don't really care about what you can prove, I want to know what you think." I demanded.

"Well I think that somehow when we changed into each other, it somehow merged our magic. And that this has somehow increased the capacity of our magical cores. Therefore making a magical form possible. I believe a magical form has always been possible, it's just that the average wizard or witch didn't have the magical capacity to become one. This may also explain why there are so few Animagi." Luna answered thoughtfully.

"Does that mean if we hadn't switched and gained this additional capacity. That we might not have been able to achieve our magical forms?" I asked Luna.

"That's probably exactly what it means. I think that the Animagus reveal potion actually shows what you have the capacity to become. Rather than just the animal you are. People who take the potion and don't see anything, believe that they don't have a form. But they probably do have a form, they just lack the magical capacity to achieve it." Luna replied even more certain that he was right about this.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" I asked, not really wanting to say anything to anyone.

"I don't really see the point. Since it could take us years to achieve a complete transformation into just one of our forms. If we do talk to anyone I would like it to be Professor McGonagall, she would be the only person I would trust with this." Luna answered me, as I nodded in agreement.

"I agree the last thing we need, is even more attention on us than we already have. Let's go to the kitchen and get some lunch before we head to Transfiguration." I said, as I realised how hungry I was.

"Okay." Luna said, as he took my hand in his and made our way down to the kitchens.

Once there the House Elves quickly filled our usual table with today's lunch. It was roast beef with steamed potatoes and carrots. I filled my plate with them and then poured beef gravy over all three. It was a very good lunch. I made sure to complement and thank the Elves for their hard work. Since we finished lunch a bit early, we decided to head to our Transfiguration class early. We hoped that we could talk with Professor McGonagall before class started.

Even though Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress, she still taught Transfiguration. So when we arrived early for our N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class. We approached her office to ask if we could speak with her privately before class. I knocked on the door and heard a reply.

"Come in." A very familiar voice said, as we both opened the door and entered the office.

Professor McGonagall was at her desk looking over various papers. She looked up to see who had entered, once she saw us. It was obvious we had her full attention.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood. How can I assist you today?" She asked us both.

"We have need of your advice on a very important matter. But before we get to that, we need your word. That what is said here in this room, is not to be revealed to anyone without our permission." Luna asked in a very serious tone.

Seeing how serious we were about this request, she quickly agreed.

"You have my word Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood." She said, curious about what would require such a request.

"Then with your permission, I'd like to cast a few spells to insure this conversation remains private." Luna said, as Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. As he pulled out his wand and cast the spells needed.

"How can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she looked at us expectantly.

"This morning in Potions we were tasked with making one of several potions listed. The one we chose was the Animagus reveal potion. I'm sure you understand my desire to follow in both my father and Godfather's footsteps. Luna was also very interested in the possibly of becoming an Animagus. So the first step of course, was to find out if we even have an animal form. So we both saw the opportunity to make the Animagus reveal potion, as an excellent chance to answer that very question. Needless to say we were successful at making the potion correctly. And about hour ago we finally had the opportunity, to use the potion we made earlier. We did this during our free study time just before lunch." He said, explaining the events that led to us being here.

"What did you learn? Did you both have an animal form?" She asked, as we both nodded.

"What were they?" She asked, somewhat hesitant to hear our answers.

"Mine was a Phoenix, while Luna's was a Unicorn." He said to Professor McGonagall.

"Magical forms, both of you? How very extraordinary!" She said in shock.

"This is exactly the reason we wish to keep this conversation private. I'm sure you understand, our need to keep it that way for as long as possible." Luna almost pleaded, to our Transfiguration Professor.

"Of course I do and you have my word not to reveal anything we discuss here. But my goodness a Phoenix and a Unicorn you say? If anyone else besides you were to make such a claim Mr. Potter, I'd scarcely believe it" Professor McGonagall said, still shocked by our revelation.

"Have you ever heard of anyone having a magical form before?" I asked, hoping that this wasn't as unheard of as I thought it was.

"In modern times not one has ever came forward. But it was always rumoured, that Merlin himself had a magical form. Most magical scholars dismiss this, as an exaggeration of the Merlin legend. A legend that over time, has grown far beyond reality. But perhaps there is some truth to the story." She said, as she looked at us with awe.

Only Merlin himself was rumoured to have a magical form. Oh great it was as bad as I thought.

"What was Merlin's form said to be?" Luna asked curiously.

"A dragon of some sort I believe. If the exact breed was ever known, that knowledge has long since been lost." She answered us.

We both looked at each other in silent discussion and agreed to tell the rest.

"There's more Professor. When we took the potion we saw our own animal form, then we saw each others form. We think this means that we share our animal forms and should eventually be able to achieve both forms." I added, not sure how Professor McGonagall might take this.

"That supposedly isn't possible. But now that I think about it, I do vaguely recall a conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Where he told me his old Alchemist partner Nicolas Flamel and wife Perenelle were rumoured to share Animagus forms. But unfortunately, I am unable to confirm this." Professor McGonagall said, knowing that all three of them had passed on.

"What do you think allowed them to share forms?" Luna asked, curious if Professor McGonagall had any idea why such a thing might be possible.

"Unfortunately that is a question I can't answer Mr. Potter. The best source of information on how such things might be possible, would be to ask yourselves. What is so special about you and Miss Lovegood's relationship. The answer to your question will most likely be found there." Professor McGonagall answered.

I had little doubt that she was right about that. We would no doubt need to consider this further, before we would get any real answers.

"Do you have any books or advice on how to proceed with the Animagus transformation?" I asked her for any thoughts she had about the current subject.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do Miss Lovegood. There are a couple of excellent book's from my personal Library I would be happy to loan you and Mr. Potter. As for advice I recommend the traditional methods, even though they may take longer to achieve. There are some unorthodox techniques that can have quicker results. But many of these methods can have unforeseen and dangerous side effects. If one is to seriously consider such methods, you should carefully weigh the risks involved. Before you undertake such a dodgy proposition." Professor McGonagall answered, as she stood and walked to a shelf and removed two books.

"I recommend this one for information about the basic techniques, used to start and complete the Animagus transformation. And this one for supplementary information on variations of the same technique. Some of these variations work better for some animal types than others. I suggest reading the first completely and consulting the second for a more suitable method for your particular animal. Or in your case animals." Professor McGonagall added, as she handed me the books.

"Thank you Professor. We are very grateful for your help and advice." Luna said, as I nodded in agreement.

"One last bit of advice. When learning, never attempt the transformation alone or at the same time. One should always be available to assist the other if you get stuck in a partial transformation. To that end it is very important to learn the spells used to reverse the Animagus transformation. Trust me when I say you'll need them." Professor McGonagall finished.

"Professor there's one other thing about Animagus reveal potion, that we strongly suspect. We think what it truly shows, is what you have the capacity to be. Rather than just the animal form you are. In other words it only shows an animal form, if you have the magical ability to become it." I explained our theory, about how the Animagus reveal potion actually worked.

"That is a very interesting theory Miss Lovegood. Am I to assume that yours and Mr. Potter's situation, has something to do with this new found insight?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"We believe that everyone has an animal form, what they lack is the magical capacity to achieve it. So the Animagus reveal potion, doesn't show most people an animal form. Most wizards and witches assume this to mean they don't have an animal form. Even though they probably do have one." I answered our Professor.

"You may very well be right about that, Miss Lovegood. 20 points to Ravenclaw for your excellent reasoning. It does seem that such a theory might bare further investigation." Professor McGonagall said to us.

"Thank you Professor, but the theory is as much Harry's as it is mine." I corrected her.

"Very well, 20 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potters efforts as well. But you know what they say Miss Lovegood, behind every great wizard is an even greater witch." Professor McGonagall said with a laugh and a smile.

I tried hard not to but I was sure that I was turning a lovely shade of red.

"Well I think that concludes this discussion for the moment since class is about to start. But remember my door is always open, should you find yourselves needing more advice." Professor McGonagall said to us.

With that Luna removed the spells to insure our discussion was kept private. And we returned to the classroom for our N.E.W.T. Level Transfiguration class. Luna and I sat next to each other in the front row, as other students started to arrive. When class began the only thing that seemed a bit odd, was all of our transfiguration spell work was done almost effortlessly. It was far easier to do than it was just last week. Could this somehow be the result of our newly acquired magical capacity? It was the only possible explanation for our greatly improved performance. Once Transfiguration class was over, we made our way down to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures was always an interesting class to attend. I loved Hagrid dearly but I had to wonder what he was thinking half the time. If you replaced the word interesting with the word dangerous it would be a more accurate description. Because as far as Hagrid was concerned they meant the same thing. I guess it all had to do with the fact that Hagrid was a half giant. So things that were quite threatening to us, were hardly a problem for his thick skin. A serious bite to us was merely a love bite to Hagrid. But today's class was a success, because no one was injured or required a visit to the hospital wing. And Hagrid still had his job, all things considered it was a good day.

After Care of magical Creatures was over, we still had a couple of hours of light before dinner. So we decided to make our first attempt to search for the Resurrection stone. So I led Luna down the path to the Forbidden Forest. Once inside we didn't walk very far before things started to look very familiar.

"That tree root and rock looks kind of familiar." I said, thinking it was somewhere near here that I talked to my Parents, Sirius and Remus.

As both me and Luna continued to look around for the Resurrection stone.

"What did the stone look like exactly?" Luna asked.

"It was originally a black gem stone, that was part of Slytherin's ring. The ring was destroyed but Dumbledore saved the stone and hid it in the first snitch I ever caught. He had wrote on it the phrase 'I open at the close'. I didn't understand what it meant until I was on my way to die at Voldemort's hands. That's when I opened it and found the stone. I knew what it was and used it right away. I figured since I was about to die, why not see my parents and tell them I would be with them soon." I answered, as I remembered that exact moment.

"That must have been very difficult for you." Luna said to me with sympathy.

"It was but seeing them, actually helped give me the courage to face Voldemort. I'm not sure I could have done so otherwise." I replied, knowing I wasn't nearly as brave as people think I was.

"Of course you could have, you're just to noble for your own good. If giving your life meant, it would save others. You'd do it in a heart beat, I know you would." Luna said with certainty.

As we continued to look for the stone without much luck. And then I had a thought.

"Do you think a summoning charm might work on it?" I asked Luna.

"It might, if you picture the Resurrection stone in your mind. And then cast the spell, if it is anywhere nearby it should fly towards you." He answered, sounding like he thought it would probably work.

So I pulled out my wand, thought of the last time I held the stone in my hand. And cast the summoning charm.

"_Accio_ stone." I yelled, as something close by, flew towards me. Using my Seeker skills I caught it easily with my free hand.

"Well that was easy." Luna said, as he walked over to where I was and looked at the stone in my hand.

I also couldn't believe it was that simple. I now had the Resurrection stone in my hand. I could summon my Parents again, would they know it was me. Even though I was currently in the form of Luna Lovegood at the moment? Only one way to find out, they say the world hates a coward. So as I held the stone in my hand, I closed my eyes and thought of my Parents. As I turned the stone over three times.

"Hello Sweetheart." I heard my mum say, as I opened my eyes to find her looking straight at me.

"You know it's me?" I asked, surprised that my mum knew that I was a girl.

"Of course I know it's you, even though your body looks very different. It's still the one I gave birth to. I'll always know my baby when I see her." Lily Potter answered.

"Her?" I asked, confused by my mum referring to me as a 'her'.

"Well you are a female right now aren't you? Or should I say a beautiful young woman, who appears to be very much in love." Lily Potter answered, as she looked over at Luna and then winked back at me.

"How do you know we are in love?" I asked surprised by my mums observation.

"It's quite obvious to anyone with eyes sweetheart." My mum, answered with a smile.

I looked over toward Luna and took his hand in mine, while trying hard not to turn a lovely shade of red.

"But I wasn't called here to embarrass you about your love life sweetheart. There are some things you both need to know, that will help you understand a lot of what has happened recently. The main thing you need to know is, that the two of you are soul mates. You are basically two halves of the same soul. Everything that has happened to you both in the last few days. That doesn't make a lot of sense, does if you know that the two of you are soul mates. Things like why you fell in love so quickly. Or how your souls have changed so much in such a short period of time. Even why you both share Animagus forms. They all are possible and happened because you are soul mates." Lily Potter said, with a happy smile.

"We are?" I asked, surprised by this revelation.

"Yes you are. And it is a very rare and special gift to find each other. But there is even more things you need to know, this also will explain a few other things that you don't understand." Lily continued, as she looked at us both seriously.

"What else could we possibly need to know?" I asked, still dazed by my mums sudden explanation.

"Harry this may come as a shock but you were originally supposed to be born a girl and Luna a boy. But because Voldemort wasn't stopped before you were born. The task of defeating him fell to you. But to be able to defeat Voldemort, you had to be born a boy." Lily Potter said to us.

"Why? Are you saying a girl would never be able to beat him?" I interrupted, outraged by the belief that someone of my current gender was presumed unable to defeat Voldemort.

"No - it was because Voldemort himself would never have viewed a baby girl as a threat. Because of this, fate intervened and made it so you were born a boy. While your other half Luna, who was originally supposed to have been born a boy was made a girl. Don't you see, that's why you both fit so well as you are now. Because this is the way you were always supposed to be." Lily continued to explain why this happened to us.

"So if I was born a girl like I was originally supposed to have been, Voldemort wouldn't have attacked us that Halloween night. And you and Dad wouldn't have died?" I asked, hardly believing that the gender I was born could effect so many things.

"That's probably true but if things hadn't happened the way they did. Voldemort would have won." James Potter said, as I turned and saw my father.

"But that's so unfair!" I yelled, at the injustice of it all.

"I know it sounds unfair sweetheart but it had to happen that way, or a lot more people would have suffered and died." Lily added, even as she knew that this knowledge didn't really help me very much.

Deep down I knew they were both right but that doesn't mean I had to like it. Then it occurred to me something that was said earlier.

"So Luna was actually supposed to be a boy?" I asked, I knew that Luna never felt quite right as a girl and I guess this must have been why.

"Well wasn't Luna always more in tune with the fact, that she felt she wasn't meant to be a girl. And it's that belief that pushed her, to find a way to change that." My father answered me.

"And this is also what led to the way, that fate would eventually use to correct things. Allowing you to become a female and Luna a male. Just as you were both always meant to be." My mum said to us, not sounding like it bothered her at all.

"So you are okay with us switching places permanently?" I asked, hardly believing everything that I was just told.

"Of course you have our blessing, you only want to be what you always should have been. My beautiful little girl. Besides it's your life why should it be up to us, to tell you how you should choose to live it." Lily Potter said to both of us.

"Really? You don't mind?" I asked, having a hard time believing that it was just that simple.

"Yes really. Of course we don't mind, you silly girl. I have always regretted that we were never able to have more children. But now I feel like we have both a son and a daughter." My mum said, as she smiled at both of us.

"What would you have named me if I was born a girl?" I asked, for some reason I really wanted to know.

"Well when I first found out I was pregnant with you, it was when I was at my healer. I was told right away by my healer that you were a boy. So I never really had a chance to think of any girl names. But I think Luna is a very pretty name, for a very pretty young witch." My mum answered me honestly.

"I kind of like it too! But what I really want is to be a Potter again." I said, as I blushed.

"I wouldn't worry you're still a Potter where it counts." My father said with a smile.

"And when you two finally do get married, well then you'll be a Potter again in every other way. A beautiful young witch named Luna Potter." My mum said grinning at me.

"Thanks Mum." I said, as I thought about our eventual wedding day.

"Sadly I'd like nothing more than to walk you down the aisle but unfortunately that just wasn't meant to be. But we'll be there, if only in spirit." James Potter said, as he turned to my mum who nodded in agreement.

"Till then I'd suggest a visit to the Potter family vault, as quickly as you can arrange it. You'll need to pick up a couple of things that will help you. The first thing you should do is get the Potter family rings and put them on as soon as possible. These rings once they acknowledge you both as the legitimate Potter heirs. They will allow you to pass through wards, that block access to all property and family heirlooms. You'll need them to be able to get the second thing that you will need. In the back of the vault is a shelf, that will only be visible with the rings on. On it will be the journals of of each family member going back several hundred years. The last ones on the shelf will be mine, your mothers and yours. In mine there is a section on the Animagus transformation. This section has all our notes on how to become an Animagus. Including a technique that can greatly accelerate, your ability to make the transformation. Instead of using the normal technique that can take years to master. It involves making a potion that will transform you into your Animagus form for 24 hours. This allows your bodies to become familiar with your animal form. There is some risk but if the proper precautions are taken, you shouldn't have any problems. This was the technique I used to help your mother become an Animagus." My father said with a smile.

"You were an Animagus too? What was your form?" I turned to asked my mum, surprised that she was also an Animagus.

"I was a Falcon and thanks to your father I was also a Doe. Since we are also soul mates, we shared animal forms as well." My Mum said with a smile.

"That's right! You said that's why we share forms, because we are also soul mates." I said, as I recalled that yet another mystery was solved.

"That's correct, I did say that it will explain a lot of things." My mum told me.

"So what exactly can go wrong using this accelerated technique." I asked my father curious what might go wrong.

"Well the potion literally helps you become one with your form. But if you allow yourself to slip too far into your animal form. You can forget you were human at all. If that happens, you'll lose your ability to change back. And you'll become your animal permanently." My father answered me.

"I see how that could be a problem. I want to be able to become my animal forms as soon as possible. But I also want to be able to change back." I said, as I thought about the risks.

"When you have my journal it will tell you how to make the potion and what precautions to take while you are in your animal form. The main thing is to become familiar with what it's like to have your animals body. But keep thinking like a human, don't allow yourselves to start thinking like your animal. Thinking too much like your animal during your first full transformation is where the real danger is. Even if you learn the Animagus transformation the traditional way." My Dad explained to me.

"I understand, we'll be careful." I said, trying to reassure my father.

"As for you welcome to the family, now you be sure to take good care of our little girl." My father said, as he turned and looked at Luna.

"I will, she means everything to me." Luna said confidently to my father.

"Dad! I'm not a little girl, I've been of age for more than a year now!" I yelled at him and told him not to call me that.

"You'll always be our little girl. Just like you'll always be my baby, even when you finally have one of your own." My Mum added, as I once again tried not to turn a lovely shade of pink.

As I stood there with my arms folded, I tried hard not to act like the little girl I was being called.

"One last thing before we go. It is very important that the knowledge that Luna has discovered. About how the Polyjuice potion works should be kept a secret. It is very dangerous information and could easily be misused. So I strongly suggest you never share your findings with anyone else." My Father warned us.

"We will keep it to our selves then. Since you are very right about how it could possibly be abused." Luna agreed completely with my dad.

As I looked toward my parents, one last time before they left. I turned and said

"I wish there was a way, that I could hug you both. I was so young when you died, I can't even remember ever being held by either of you." I said sadly to my parents.

"There is a way since you're still the master of death. You can use the Resurrection stone, to allow your soul to temporary leave your body. Then we would be able to touch interact with your spirit." My father said to me.

"But I don't have the Elder wand, I returned it to Professor Dumbledore's crypt." I said doubtfully.

"That may be true. But even now, you are still it's master." My mum answered.

I turned to Luna who held me tightly as he nodded for me to try. So I closed my eyes and held the Resurrection stone tightly in my hand. As I wished more than anything to be able to hug my parents. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of my parents. I looked back and saw that Luna held me in his arms. There was still what appeared to be some sort of life line. That somehow kept my soul connected to my body. Now that I was reassured that I wasn't dead. I approached my mum first, as she held her arms out to me. I was quickly enveloped in them in a tight yet very warm embrace.

"I love you more than you can possibly ever know sweetheart, never doubt that." She said, as she kissed my cheek.

"I may not remember how much, you both loved me when I was a baby. But I have never doubted your love, once I found out what really happened that terrible night. You both gave your lives trying to save mine. I could never doubt, that you both love me very much." I told my parents honestly.

As I left my mums embrace for my fathers. He also held his arms wide as I leaped into them. He held me up and spun me around, till he finally pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever had. It didn't hurt at all. It was like my father was trying to give me a lifetimes worth of hugs all at once. As he whispered to me.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry we couldn't be there to raise you ourselves." He whispered gently as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know you do and that you would have if you were allowed. I love you too Daddy." I said with a sad sigh, as I held on to him for all I was worth.

"You see, he gestured to my hair. I told you were still a Potter where it really matters." He said with a smile, as I looked and saw that my hair was long and black. I realised that I looked like my soul, with long black hair and my mums green eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally parted as I felt a pull from behind. I looked back to my body, that was being held tenderly by Luna. I quickly walked back to him and touched my body where the life line exited it. This allowed my soul and body to once again reconnect with each other. There was a bright flash, as I opened my eyes and saw Luna looking down at me.

"Don't forget that I love you too, don't you dare ever leave me. I would be lost without you. I know you needed to do that but it scared me half to death." Luna said seriously, as he helped me to my feet.

I turned to my parents and knew it was finally time for them to leave.

"Well goodbye for now, call us again if you need us. We Love you both and are always close by." My mum said, as she and my dad slowly started to fade away.

"Goodbye, I love you both! Thanks for being so understanding." I said, as I watched my Parents disappear.

I then turned to Luna as he took me in his arms and held me close. I was sad that we couldn't be together like a normal family. But also comforted by the thought that I could call them again if I really needed them. And that had to be enough for now.

We made our way out of the Forbidden Forest passed Hagrids house and up the path to the castle. By the time we arrived it was dinner time, so we went to the kitchen to get something to eat. It was during this meal, that Luna decided he needed to come clean about a few things. As he looked across the table and said.

"You remember when I said that you are physically in my form but that it is you 'Harry Potter' in there who is animating that body. And that you are now basically a combination of the two of us. My form with your soul and personality. And that all those things together, somehow makes you the perfect woman." Luna said seriously.

"Yes I remember. It's funny how close you were to being right, even if at the time you didn't understand why." I replied, as Luna nodded in agreement and continued.

"Or when I said that I felt that I was born the wrong gender. And that I was hoping to correct that by switching with someone who was willing to trade places with me. The truth is, there really was only one person that I had in mind to trade with. That person was you." Luna said to me honestly.

"And here I was worried sick that you were going to switch, with who ever you could get to agree to it. I should have known you weren't that foolish." I said with a laugh, at my own silly thoughts.

"My plan was by using that same unused classroom over and over and knowing you had the Marauders map. I knew that you would become curious about what I was doing and eventually come to investigate. I would then ask for your help and get you to switch with me. And while we were switched, I would try to convince you that you make a better girl than I do. So that you might eventually be willing to make our change a permanent one." Luna continued seriously.

"Well here we are mission accomplished, not only am I willing to make the switch permanent. I think I might have to insist on it." I replied somewhat jokingly.

"You're really not helping, I'm trying to admit some important things that I'm not proud of. Because the truth is, I was able to prove my theory all by myself without any help. I did it by making enough for two doses one with Padma's hair, the other with mine. I took the first dose that changed me into Padma, then after the transformation was complete. I took the second dose with my hair and changed back into myself. Once the hour was over I changed back into Padma and stayed that way for over three hours. Once I was sure that I wasn't going to change back without reversing the process. I used the remaining doses in reverse order and changed back into myself. That's why I was always sure that we would be able to switch back. Can you ever forgive me?" Luna asked, he seemed quite worried that I wouldn't forgive him.

"Of course I can, there was no real deceit in your intentions. And all along you always intended to let me decide, if I wanted to make our trade permanent. Besides now we know why we are both more comfortable as we are. Because this is how we should have always been. As far as I'm concerned, this is who I am now. I'm Luna Lovegood, a woman and a pretty young witch. Eventually I'll be your wife and the mother of our children. And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. So if you truly want to make our switch permanent, I am more than willing to agree to that arrangement. Because I'm not just a woman now, I'm your woman and plan to be for the rest of my life." I answered sincerely.

"Well that's good to know, I was worried you would be mad that I tricked you into becoming me." Luna said a little worried.

"Why should I be mad, you only made it possible for me to be the woman I always should have been. What I want to know is what we are going to tell your father about our switch?" I asked, curious what he thought we should do.

"I wasn't planning on telling him anything, you heard what your Dad said. The knowledge about this particular use of the Polyjuice potion is just too dangerous. Besides our relationship hasn't been the same, since I found out he tried to turn you over to the Death Eaters." Luna said, with a pained look on his face.

"He only did that because he was worried about you and believed it would help him get you back. I've forgiven him, why can't you?" I asked genuinely confused, if anyone had a right to be mad it was me.

"Because he was a fool to think it would help get me back. You can't trust Death Eaters all it would have accomplished, was to get you caught and killed. And if that had happened Voldemort would have won!" Luna answered angrily.

"That's true, but it's hard to be rational when someone you love is in danger. Wasn't it you who said words to that effect, after I was attacked by those Slytherin boys." I said to Luna seriously.

"The fate of the Wizarding World didn't hang in the balance, over my actions with those Slytherin's. Turning you over to the Death Eaters could have damned us all." Luna continued to argue.

"But didn't how you felt at the time, give you some insight into why your father did what he did?" I asked him hopefully.

"Maybe, but it will be a long time before I forgive him for his betrayal. Because even then I was in love with you. And turning you over to the Death Eaters, as far as I'm concerned was unforgivable. Besides if you really want to forgive my father so badly go ahead, since technically you are his daughter now. But it will be quite some time before I forgive him." Luna answered truthfully.

"I won't forgive him just because I'm now the one who is his daughter. I may disagree with some of your thinking but that doesn't mean I'll ignore your opinion." I stated defiantly to him.

"I know you wouldn't. Let's not talk about this any more, it gets me upset every time I think about it." Luna said, as he pulled me close and held me in his arms.

And with that the discussion was over, at least for now. But I haven't completely given up on helping them patch things up. After all if I don't eventually succeed, our children might never get to know their only living Grandparent. I know Luna would never deny them, but I wanted our family to be as close as possible. Since that was something I never had as a child.

(To be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Eight

After dropping the conversation about Luna's Father. We finished our dinner and left the kitchen. Since we still had a few hours before curfew, we decided to do our homework together in the Library. Before we would eventually call it a night. As I sat there doing my homework. I found myself thinking about all of the things, that have happened to us over the last four days. It was still hard to believe that Luna and I had finally agreed, that we wouldn't be switching back. Because we both wanted to stay the way we were. I guess I should stop thinking of him as Luna and start thinking of him as Harry. Since I was going to be the one who was Luna from now on.

I've often thought that both sexes have always been curious about what it might be like to be the other. But in the Muggle world they usually wouldn't able to find out. But thanks to magic and the Polyjuice potion it's possible for at least an hour. That is until Luna discovered a way to make it last longer. I wonder how many wizards or witches have used the Polyjuice potion to see how the other half lives. One thing is certain, Luna and I are probably the first and only couple that have decided to switch with one another permanently. It was a big deal and had a lot of potential ramifications on both of our lives. I was fairly sure that we both were aware of what this really meant. And have thought through all the things that this will effect. But somehow I couldn't help thinking that Luna was going along with this, because it's what I wanted. So I couldn't help voicing this concern.

"Harry are you really sure about the switch. I mean you're not agreeing to this just because it's what I want are you?" I asked him seriously.

"No it's what I want as well. How about you? Are you really sure you want to be female for the rest of your life. And all that it implies, periods, pregnancy, morning sickness, labour, child birth and breast feeding our children? Because that's what you're basically signing up for." He asked in return.

"Yes I've thought of all that. I don't expect that having a period is going to be fun. But you and other women have had to deal with it. So I should be able to handle it." I replied honestly.

"There are potions that relieve most of the symptoms of your period. That you can get from Madam Pomfrey. But you'll still have to deal with the blood. My periods fortunately have always been fairly consistent and are usually over in three to four days. Some girls have it a lot worse than others. The first one is always the worst. My first was even more unpleasant because I didn't have my Mum to help me through it. Daddy tried to help but in the end he called Mrs. Weasley over, to help me through my first period. I can't say I was surprised, it's something that most males scarcely acknowledge that it even happens. Let alone know how to deal with it." Harry said seriously, as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry that your Mum wasn't there to help you through that. It makes me glad that I wasn't born female, I can't imagine how awful it would have been for me living with the Dursley's. Having my Aunt Petunia helping me through that ordeal." I said, as I shuddered at the very thought.

"Thanks, at least I had my Mum for nine years. That's eight more than you had either of your parents. But don't worry I'll be here for you, in fact this might be a good time to go over what to expect." He said, as he turned to cast a privacy spell so others can't hear what we were talking about.

We didn't realize it at the time but someone had already overheard, some of our conversation up to that point.

So at this time Harry proceeded to explain the symptoms that I would be experiencing before, during and after. Things like feeling bloated, lower back pain and abdominal discomfort. As well as heightened emotions as well as tender breasts. And of course the blood discharge, light days versus heavy days and what items to use on each. He explained that the potion if I opted for it, would relieve all of the symptoms except the blood. By the time it was over, I felt I was as prepared as I could be. I decided that I would forgo the potion for my first period. Since this was my life now. I should know what women have to go through, without the aid of potions. I thought that I would experience it the non magical way at least once. Unless of course it gets unbearable. Then I may choose to invoke my right as a new member of the female gender to change my mind.

Luna was impressed that I had the guts to at least try it without any potions. He seemed very happy not to be the one who was going to be having the periods from now on.

"Having gone through them for several years, I'm glad that I'll never have to go through that experience again. It's one of many things that, I won't miss about being female." Harry said, with very little doubt about it.

"But one thing that's going to be weird about being Harry Potter, is taking all the credit for defeating Voldemort. When it was really you who actually defeated him." Harry added.

"That may be true but if it wasn't for you at the end of my fifth year, I would have given up. I felt so guilty leading you all into a trap at the Ministry of Magic. That mistake ended up costing me dearly. After loosing Sirius the closest person I ever had to a father figure. And then finally being told about the Prophecy by Professor Dumbledore. I was a mess. I was ready to give up and was drowning in a sea of guilt. If it wasn't for you and your quiet description of losing your Mum, when you were nine. And how when we lose them that they really aren't gone, not really. It was exactly what I needed to hear at the time. And helped me more than you or anyone else knows. And I'll always be grateful to you, for giving me a lifeline when I needed it the most. I know now that if you hadn't intervened at the time. Things could have been very different, because the path I was on at the time only led to me giving up. And giving up would have meant, that Voldemort would have won. So saving me from my guilt and depression, it really saved us all. So don't let it bother you too much, in at least one very important way you do deserve a lot of the credit." I said to him honestly.

"I had no idea, I was just trying to console you. Knowing how much Sirius meant to you. Did I really help you that much?" Harry asked curiously.

"I can honestly say that you did. Besides I may have struck the final blow but I know I couldn't have done it without the help and sacrifices made by so many others." I added to my explanation.

"That's actually a really good way of putting it. I'll have to remember that when people are falling all over themselves, about how I defeated Voldemort." Harry said, as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that you are Harry Potter are you going to miss being able to wear radish earrings or Butterbeer cork necklaces?" I asked, wanting to know how he really felt about it.

"Not really. Well obviously, I've always tried to express myself a bit differently at times. But the origin of those two things, isn't as interesting as you might think. One summer we got several cases of Butterbeer as part of an advertising deal Daddy made in the Quibbler. Needless to say I drank a lot of Butterbeer that summer. I've always had a hard time throwing things away that might be useful. The bottles of course went back to be cleaned and reused. But the corks well there just was no reusing them again as corks, yet I still couldn't bring myself to throw them away. One day I was bored with nothing to do. So I thought about what I might be able to do with them. Eventually I came up with the idea to make a cork necklace out of them. As for the radish earrings, well that was just a case of me being a bit silly while working in our garden. It just occurred to me that they could be used, as earrings with very little effort. When I was pulling some out of the ground and washing them off to be used in a salad for dinner." He said, describing how they came to be used as earrings.

"I guess I can see myself bored and doing something like that. But why wear them beyond that?" I asked, wanting to understand the person I loved better.

"Well I usually wouldn't, I only wear them on the Hogwarts Express. I normally only do things like that to get a rise out of a certain type of personality. Think of it as a kind of non verbal compatibility test. It's amazing how well it actually works, at repelling certain personalities. You know the kind of personalities that make snap judgements, about a person based solely on visual things like that. They're exactly the sort of person that I probably wouldn't get along with any ways, so why try. Before I started using this method, it made for some long and very painful trips to Hogwarts. Besides by now people expect me to do odd things and I wouldn't want to disappoint them. It also tends to makes people underestimate me. People will talk and say things right in front of me, like I'm not even there." He said with a smile.

"So to some degree your odd behaviour has always been an act?" I asked, not completely surprised by this possibility.

"You could say there is some truth to that." He replied, with a Cheeky smile.

It's funny I had always suspected it might be something like that. It certainly explained a lot.

"So what about the creatures and animals you talk about, that most people don't believe in?" I asked him.

"What about them? There have been plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because some people are so narrow-minded. That they need everything shown to them, before they will believe in something." He answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"So they are real?" I asked him curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just because I haven't personally seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, doesn't mean they don't exist. As for Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers, and Wrackspurts - As I understand it they're microscopic invisible creatures, they float through the air and can enter through your ears. And can effect your brains ability to think clearly. Thus effecting things like judgement or even your moods." He said, as he explained these unusual strange animals to me.

"Look I'm not saying I agree with people who don't believe, I just haven't seen them myself. But It has always bothered me that people in the magical world. Have always been so quick to not believe in them. I mean why couldn't there possibly be some magical animals or creatures, that are good at hiding themselves even from people in the magical world." I stated honestly.

"I couldn't agree more! Like how the Spectral Wolf developed the ability to not be seen by both Muggles and Magical people. While non-magical wolfs have long since became extinct in England. Spectral Wolves still exist and thrive here. The very discovery of them several hundred years ago, even lead to the creation of the notice me not spell. That is still used to hide most of the Wizarding World from Muggles to this very day. So I agree with you, why couldn't some other magical creature develop the ability to hide from even magical people. To dismiss the very possibility of such a creature, is sheer foolishness." Harry said, as he agreed with me about such a possibility.

"I had noticed that most magical people don't seem to have the ability to think logically about a lot of things." I observed about the Wizarding World.

"Exactly! I know that you're open minded about many possibilities, it's one of many things I love most about you. And lord knows you've been called a liar enough times not to be so judgemental." He said happily.

It was getting late, so we decided to call it a night. As we left the Library and made our way to our dorms. Before we split up to go up different stairs. Harry turned to hug and kiss me goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you. I'll see you in the kitchen tomorrow morning." Harry said, as he made to leave.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you too." I replied, as I turned and went up the stairs to the Ravenclaw entry.

After successfully answering the latest question, I made my way through the common room and up the stairs to the seventh year girls dorms. Mandy and Lisa continued to give me angry looks as I passed them on my way to my bed. But so far they continued to leave me alone, for fear of getting detention from Padma. As I turned and began getting ready for bed. I again stripped down to my knickers and pulled my nightdress on. As I turned and slipped under the covers. Unlike several of the previous nights, I didn't have any trouble getting to sleep.

I slept fairly well that night. Considering I woke up feeling a bit achy. It looked like I was about to officially reach the next milestone on the road to total womanhood. I was glad that Luna's periods are always fairly regular, as to when they happened and how long they normally lasted. If everything went as usual, I should be over and done with it by sometime on Friday. So it shouldn't interfere with what would now be my Quidditch team try outs on Saturday.

So I gathered my Clean clothes, bathroom items and additional things I would need to handle my period. And made my way to the bathroom. I felt the normal pressure that told me I needed to relieve my bladder. So after setting my things down I went to the nearest loo to do just that. When I went to wipe I noticed a bit of blood on the tissue, I also noticed a small spot on my knickers. Luna told me that blood stains need to be taken care of right away using soap and cold water. I decided to spend a little time cleaning them before I took my shower. When I was done with my shower and dried off. I went back to the loo with my clean knickers, bra and a tampon. It was probably overkill this early in my period. But I figured better safe than sorry, besides I really didn't want any surprises. So I took the tampon and applicator and inserted it into my vagina. Luna had said that it needed to be inserted in passed the vaginal muscles, otherwise it wouldn't stay in place. And could become very uncomfortable. Once it was in place I removed the applicator. The string was available for when I would need to remove it later. I then put on my knickers and bra. I had opted for the more comfortable ones, rather than one of the sexy pairs. That I had been wearing lately. As I went back to where my stuff was piled and continued to put on the rest of my uniform. I then brushed my hair and tied it in a ponytail. At this point I still wasn't wearing makeup. To be honest I didn't think I really needed much. I guess I could always ask for a bit of advice about makeup from Hermione or Ginny. I'm sure both would help if I asked. Now that I was fully dressed, my period dealt with for the moment. I was glad that Luna had taken the time last night to explain everything. I felt proud of how I was dealing with it so far and not freaking out about it.

Since I was finally done with my morning rituals, I was now ready to head down to the kitchens for breakfast with Harry. After tickling the pear, I opened the door and went in. Harry was already there putting away the Marauders map. He stood walked over and kissed me good morning.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" He asked me sweetly.

"Not too bad but I felt a bit achy this morning. After going to the bathroom, I noticed a little blood on the tissue and a spot on my knickers." I answered, as he looked at me with sympathy.

"So it's finally here, your first period. Congratulations you're officially a woman now." He said with a smile.

"Hooray for me, today I finally became a woman!" I said to him sarcastically.

"Are there any other symptoms?" He asked me, sounding a little concerned.

"I feel a little tired and fatigued but mostly achy in my pelvis area." I answered him honestly.

"That sounds about right. Do you need a potion?" He asked, looking rather worried about me.

"No it's not that bad yet, I also have some Muggle pain reliever if it gets worse. I'm still planning on not using any potions, if I can't handle this at least once. Then how am I going to handle being a woman for the rest of my life." I replied, determined not to fail this important first test.

"I'm proud of you Luna, if there is anything I can do to help. Be sure to let me know. I'm here for you, if you have any questions or need advice." He said, honestly wanting to help me through this.

"Oh I will. But I still appreciate the offer." I said grateful for his concern.

"No problem, it's the least I can do since you are voluntarily taking over the reproductive duties in our family." He said with a Cheeky smile.

"Don't remind me, the ink still isn't dry on that deal yet. So I'd watch it buster." I said a bit annoyed.

"I'm not worried you're plenty tough, no period is going to defeat the great Harry Potter." He commented.

"But that's just it I'm not Harry Potter any more, you have that particular pleasure from now on. I'll take having a period over having to deal with your many admirers, thank you very much." I added, honestly glad I didn't have to be the one who was so revered.

"That's true but now that you're Luna you'll have to attend, both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. And I can't attend them with you, because when you were Harry Potter you never took them. It's a shame because I really enjoyed both classes." He said honestly.

"I'm sorry, back then I listened to Ron who suggested Divination and Care of Magical creatures because they would be easier classes. What a waste of time Divination was, it was easier but was also a lot of nonsense. It really got old fast, when Professor Trelawney kept predicting my death. I might have found it more interesting if back then, it was taught by Professor Firenze the Centaur. But by the time he started also teaching Divination, I had already dropped it. I didn't even take the O.W.L. for it." I said, feeling bad that he wouldn't be able to continue with two of his favourite classes.

"There may be a way to fix this for both of us but I'll need more time and some additional research to do it. So for now the first thing we need to do, is get you through both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes later today. Here is what I'd suggest you do, before the beginning of both classes. Talk to both Professors Aurora Sinistra who teaches Arithmancy and Bathsheda Babbling who teaches Ancient Runes. Tell them you're not feeling well today, because it's your time of the month. They're both women so they'll be very understanding about it. I doubt either will even call on you or expect much out of you today. But I'll still need you to pay attention to both classes and write down the homework assignments. I'll help you with the homework from both later. But if My idea works you will soon know everything I do, about both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." He said, with a look that told me he had another one of THOSE ideas.

With that finally settled for now, we sat down and had breakfast as we planned out the rest of our day. Our first class was the regular N.E.W.T. Herbology class with professor Sprout. Then after that we had our regular N.E.W.T. Charms class with Professor Flitwick. Before lunch we had our free study period. We both had decided that this would be a good time to find the Grey Lady and see if she could help us with the Bloody Baron and Peeves. It's true that we really didn't need it any more since we both decided not to change back. But the Polyjuice Potion shouldn't be just left laying around, where ever or what ever Peeves did with it. So for now we still intended to try and get it back or at least find out what happened to it. After lunch I would attend both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes without Harry. And tell both Professors before class about my monthly visitor and do my best to pay attention. And write down the homework assignments for the next class. Then meet up again with Harry for our History of Magic class with Professor Binns. After dinner later tonight, we planned to make a trip to Gringotts. To visit the Potter vault and pick up the family rings, as well as my Dad's journal. I was also very interested in what else we might find in the Vault, besides my Dad's tips on becoming an Animagus. So with our breakfast ate and our plans in place we left the kitchens. And made our way to the first class of the day, which was N.E.W.T. Herbology.

Once we got to greenhouse four and all the other students had arrived. The class proceeded normally with two exceptions. The first was Neville and Ginny had paired up for their Herbology project and continued making goo goo eyes at each other through the entire class.

"It looks like their date to Hogsmeade was very successful after all, good for them." I said, to Harry as he nodded in agreement.

"I bet it won't be long before they're officially a couple." Harry said, with a smile.

"Yes she's got him wrapped around her finger." I added, happy for Ginny and Neville.

"Isn't that the truth." He laughed. "But then don't all you ladies have us guys exactly where you want us. There's a good reason why they call a wizard who falls in love. A man who is bewitched." He concluded.

The other exception was, I kept feeling like I was being watched. But every time I turned around to look behind or somewhere else. I didn't notice anyone looking my way. And try as I might I just couldn't help but feel my every move was being studied for some reason. It must be my mind playing tricks on me. Or maybe I was starting to gain what I call Luna's sixth sense. Whatever it was I couldn't seem to shake it. By the time Herbology was over, I was more than ready to leave. As we made our way back up to the castle and passed through the main doors.

I saw Ron and Hermione up ahead, they seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. But even though it was obvious they were arguing they weren't yelling. Because I couldn't hear any of what they were saying. So I turned to Harry and asked him.

"Any idea what's up with Ron and Hermione?" I asked, noting their strange behaviour.

"No but last night me, Ron and Neville were playing a game of Exploding Snap before bed. When Hermione came into our dorm and asked to use the Marauders map to locate someone. So I let her use it but when I asked who she was trying to find. She didn't say and left immediately. It's was strange but I doubt that it has anything to do with what they're arguing about now." He answered honestly.

"You don't think Hermione might suspect something do you?" I asked, more than a little worried.

"Well if she does looking at the Marauders map, would only confirm that she was wrong about her suspicions." Harry answered, sounding unconcerned about it.

He was right of course the Marauders map never lies and Hermione knows that. The map couldn't give us away. I just hoped it would be enough to convince her that she was imagining things. I had a nagging feeling that it was Hermione who was watching us during Herbology.

We finally made it to Charms, again everything seemed to be normal. Professor Flitwick took attendance and started his lesson. With another N.E.W.T. level charm for us to work on during today's class. I was once again paired with Harry as we took turns practising today's charm. I started to once again feel like we were being watched. But I wasn't able to catch anyone when I looked. Granted I was trying not to be too obvious about it. Eventually Professor Flitwick came by to see how we were doing. As he turned to Harry and said.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter. How about you Miss Lovegood?" He asked, as he waited for me to demonstrate the charm we were currently practising.

"I think I've got it as well Professor." I said, as I turned and successfully performed the incantation and wand movements.

"Very good indeed, Miss Lovegood. Full marks for the both of you." He said, as he moved on to check the next students behind us.

"Harry." I whispered. "I'm getting that feeling again, someone is watching us. Have you noticed anyone looking?" I asked, so only he could hear me.

"I feel it too. But no, I haven't seen anyone looking our way." He answered, so only I could hear him in return.

So we continued to practice the charm for the rest of class. When Charms was finally over we still couldn't figure out who was watching us. Since our next class was a free study period, we would hopefully be able to use this time to find and talk to the Grey Lady. So we made for the nearest empty classroom. Once there Harry pulled out the Marauders map and started looking for the Grey Lady. It didn't take too long before we found her in an empty hall way. Not very far from the Ravenclaw tower. So we hurried up the stairs as quickly as possible to find her. Fortunately by the time we reached the hallway Helena Ravenclaw was still there.

"Helena could we talk to you for a moment, we need your help." I asked, as she floated to a stop and turn toward us.

"What can I do for you, Luna." She asked us curiously.

"We need your help with getting something back from Peeves." Harry said to her.

"I've never been able to get him to cooperate with me on anything, so I doubt that I'll be of much help." She finished.

"Yes, we know. But there is one ghost that he does fear and you do have influence with that particular ghost. If we had any other choice, I wouldn't ask you to talk to him. But we really need the Bloody Baron's help with Peeves." I said, almost begging Helena.

"Very well, I'll do it for you and Harry. What did Peeves take from you?" She asked us.

"A jug of potion, from an unused classroom on the third floor. We need it very badly for a special project we have been working on. He knows exactly what it is, we already talked to him about it. If you could get the Baron to lean on him, to find out what happened to it. We would be very grateful to you Helena." Harry answered honestly.

"The two of you are probably the only living people, I would do this for. Because Luna has always been a good friend. And Harry, you did me a great favour by destroying my mothers cursed Diadem. At considerable risk to yourself and friends." Helena said gratefully.

"You don't owe me anything, it had to be done. It was just a shame that it had to be destroyed." Harry replied honestly.

"Better that it be destroyed than remain defiled with that evil thing inside it." She replied angrily.

"Thank you Helena, I know how hard it is for you to deal with the Baron." I said to her honestly.

"Wait here I'll be back shortly." Helena said, as she passed through a nearby wall and disappeared.

"Do you think she'll be able to convince the Bloody Baron to help us with Peeves." I asked Harry curious about his thoughts, since he knew Helena better than I did.

"If anyone can, it would be Helena. But I still hate to ask her, I know how hard it is for her to talk to the Baron. Can you imagine asking the person who murdered you for a favour." Harry answered, shaking his head.

It wasn't a pleasant thought but we didn't have a lot of options at this point. But I too felt bad about asking Helena to do this. Harry seemed to notice my mood and came over and took me in his arms. And held me close as I slipped my arms around him as well. We remained in each others arms for sometime. Until Helena finally returned alone.

"I spoke to the Baron and together we found and confronted Peeves. He said that the potion was still in the same room. Hidden up in the rafters of the ceiling. You should be able to use a levitation spell to get it. I suggest in the future you take better precautions, to prevent further problems with Peeves." Helena finished.

"Thank you Helena, I'll meet you back at the classroom in a few minutes Luna. I need to get something that we can use to safe guard the potion from Peeves, once we get it down." Harry said, as he dashed out of the room.

Harry's departure left me and Helena alone.

"I've missed talking to you lately, Luna. But I can see why you haven't been around lately." Helena said with a knowing smile as she looked in the direction of Harry's departure.

"I'm sorry Helena, that I haven't been around lately. But as I'm sure you have figured out and can see why that is." I answered Helena.

As I promptly turned a lovely shade of red. Helena noticed and said.

"I'm very happy for you Luna. You've finally got the wizard of your dreams. I told you that secretly pinning away for him, for all these years wouldn't help you catch him. You have to go for it, no matter how difficult it may be." Helena continued, smiling happily at me.

Apparently Luna had been secretly pining away for me, for several years now. And had told Helena all about it, during one of their many conversations.

"You're right about that Helena but a little bit of timing also helps." I said, knowing that until now I wasn't ready to look where I always should have.

"Now hurry along, you don't want keep your young man waiting too long. Now that you finally have him." Helena said, with a wink and a smile.

"Thank you Helena, for everything!" I yelled, as I left the hall and made my way downstairs. To the unused classroom where I first became Luna.

On my way there I decided to stop at one of the girls loo. I guess I drank too much pumpkin juice at breakfast. I quickly went in and did my business. I also used this as an opportunity to check for blood. There wasn't any thank goodness, apparently the tampon was doing it's job. As I quickly left the girls loo and continued down to the unused classroom on the third floor. Harry looked up as I entered the room. I saw him sitting at a desk looking at the Marauders map very intently.

"You may as well come in too, Hermione. I know you're there." Harry said, looking over my shoulder to the door I had just entered.

As I turned to see Hermione enter the classroom.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused to see her here.

"I followed you here." Hermione simply answered me.

"Why?" I asked Hermione, sounding a little worried.

"I need to talk to you and Harry about something very important." Hermione said, looking very serious.

"Oh okay." I said. Wondering what was bothering her. And hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Have a seat Hermione. We'll be right with you in a moment. We have a quick task to complete and then you'll have our complete attention." Harry said to Hermione, as he gestured to a nearby chair.

"Okay Luna, I'm going to levitate you up to the roof and then rotate you a bit. See if you can see what we've been missing." He said, as he pulled out his wand and cast the levitation charm on me.

I slowly began to rise towards the ceiling and finally stopped about a foot short of it. I looked around and didn't see the jug of Polyjuice potion.

"I don't see it, Harry." I said, as Harry slowly began to rotate me around to face the other way.

"There it is Harry. It's over there above and behind those cross beams." I said, as I pointed to the jug.

Harry slowly floated me in the direction I was still pointing.

"That's it, I got it Harry. You can bring me down." I said, as I grabbed the jug of potion from it's hiding place.

Once I was back on my feet, I walked over to Harry and handed the jug to him.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said as he took the jug from me, while giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

He then walked over to where we had hid it before, as he pulled out his wand and cast a few quick spells.

"There that should do it. It should be safe now from any pesky poltergeist or any other prying eyes." He finished, as he turned his attention to Hermione.

I would have to ask Harry later, what protections he put on the hiding place.

"Now how can we help you, Hermione?" Harry asked, as he turned and cast various privacy spells.

Hermione noticed the privacy spells that Harry had cast. But decided to answer his question.

"Well both Ron and I have noticed a few odd things lately about the both of you. Mostly about Harry but even you Luna haven't been acting like yourself. No radish earrings, Butterbeer cork necklaces or even a single mention of fantastic magical animals. We both figured the strange behaviour was mostly, because you two had finally got together and were falling in love." Hermione stated.

"That sounds like a reasonable explanation. But I'm guessing something else, has changed your mind about that recently." Harry continued.

"I overheard you both talking in the library last night. I didn't mean to listen in at first. But what I heard, well I just couldn't believe it. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. So I continued to watch you both for more than an hour. Thinking that if I was right, it would prove how it was possible. But after an hour of watching nothing happened, I didn't see either of you drink more potion. Or change back, so much for that theory. Then later last night I thought the Marauders map might help, explain what was going on and explain what I heard. But it showed Harry in the Gryffindor tower and Luna in the Ravenclaw tower. The map never lies but I know what I heard in the library last night. So in class today I decided to watch both of you, looking for little things. Like how Harry holds his wand or running his hands over his messy hair when he's agitated. But you weren't doing any of those things, Luna was. I again thought about what I heard in the library and there was really only one answer." Hermione said.

"And what was that answer?" I asked, afraid of what she would say.

"That somehow you have both figured out a way to switch bodies. You're actually Harry." She said as she turned to me. "And you're really Luna." She continued, as she turned to look at him.

"Do you know how crazy you sound, when you say that?" Harry said, to Hermione curiously.

"I know it sounds impossible but nothing else fits!" Hermione practically screamed in frustration.

"Have you told anyone else about you're suspicions?" I asked, worried that she might have.

"So far I think only Ron and I have noticed anything odd. He still seems to thinks it's because the two of you are now an item. But then I haven't told him what I heard in the library last night. I think he will eventually figure it out though." Hermione answered honestly.

"What exactly did you hear?" Harry asked, wanting to know exactly what she heard.

"I heard you talking about the first time that you had your period. And how it was very difficult without your Mum to help you through it. And how your Dad tried to help but in the end he called Mrs. Weasley over to help you through it." Hermione said, watching our reactions closely.

It would seem we were a little careless last night.

"I see." Harry said, resigned to the fact that we would probably have to tell Hermione.

"Harry is a boy, it's impossible for him to have a period. And both of his parents have been dead since he was a little over a year old. What I heard only made sense, if you both have switched bodies somehow. The Polyjuice potion could have explained it for an hour. Or if I had seen you taking more potions. But on several occasions, I've watched you for more than an hour. Without either one of you changing back or taking additional potions." Hermione finished, not understanding how it was possible.

I turned to Harry as he looked to me for agreement. I quickly nodded back to him.

"Okay Hermione we'll give you a choice. And know that this isn't being offered lightly. So think hard before you answer. Option one, you make an oath on your magic. Not to reveal what we tell you. The second is to willingly be Obliviated. So which option do you choose Hermione?" Harry said, waiting for her to decide.

Hermione seemed to be thinking it over. I doubted that she would choose to be Obliviated. Knowledge was something Hermione would never give up willingly. But to make an Unbreakable oath on your magic, well that wasn't exactly something done lightly either. In the end Hermione's thirst for knowledge won out. As she pulled out her wand and began the oath.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, swear on my magic not to reveal what I am about to be told by Harry and Luna. Unless given permission by them to do so. So mote it be." Hermione finished, as there was a brief glow around her.

"First off, I'm sorry that we had to ask you to do that. But some of this information and knowledge could be very dangerous. And misused in some very bad ways, that is if it was to become widely known. I also give you permission to talk to us freely, about what you are about to learn. As well as the ability to refute it if necessary. And any of the topics that we will cover. That is if someone asks you about any of them." Harry finished sounding very serious.

"So I'm right you somehow did switch bodies?" Hermione asked, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Not exactly, this is still my body, it's just now in Luna's form." I answered her honestly.

"Then you really are Harry Potter?" She asked surprised that she was somehow right about us.

"No, I used to be Harry Potter. But now I'm Luna Lovegood, originally this was only meant to be temporary. But recently things have changed." I answered Hermione truthfully.

"How is that even possible? The Polyjuice potion could do this for an hour but not indefinitely." Hermione asked, not understanding how our switch was even possible.

"Normally that would be true. But lets just say there was a way to make Polyjuice last as long as you want. What would that mean? What problems could it cause? You're a smart witch Hermione, how could it be abused." Harry asked, her to think about how it could be misused.

"Anyone could become anyone else for the most part permanently. If someone wanted to they could kill you and take your place. Gaining your youth, money and fame." Hermione answered, horrified at the implications.

"Exactly, so I'm sure you understand how such information could be very dangerous." Harry said to her.

"But why would you want to switch places with each other?" Hermione asked us curiously.

"Originally as I said, it was only supposed to be temporary. We only decided to make the change a permanent one yesterday. But you know Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood probably about as well as anyone. Why do you think switching might be to both our benefit?" I asked her seriously.

Hermione seemed to give it some serious thought. She then looked up at me and said.

"Until you both got together, Harry seemed to be pulling back from the Magical World. He was quickly becoming a complete hermit. Ron, Ginny and I were worried sick about it. We all know how much you hated the fame of first being 'The Boy Who Lived' and now 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World'. And how the guilt of surviving while so many others died. Well it must be like death from a thousand cuts. We knew you were suffering Harry but we didn't know what to do about it. Or how to help you." Hermione pleaded for me to understand.

"So then if an opportunity was given to me to escape that for a while. Can you see why I might be more than willing to seriously consider it." I said, wanting her to understand my thinking.

"Is that what happened, Luna offered to switch places with you for a while. And you took her up on the offer. But I have never got the impression, that you wanted to be a girl." Hermione said, not completely understanding.

"You're right I've never had any desire to be female, until I actually tried being one for a while." I said honestly.

"But what about Luna, why would she want to be male?" Hermione asked curious.

"That's a good question, come on Hermione. You're known as the smartest witch of our age for a reason. Answer your own question. Why would she." I asked Hermione to think about it.

Hermione once again focused her formidable brain on the question at hand. As she thought of Luna's personality, appearance and other things that made her unique. Not very feminine and not particularly interested in clothes or talking about boys like other girls. As her eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You don't like being a girl, do you?" Hermione asked as she turned and looked at Harry.

"I've never really felt comfortable being one, it's almost as if I should never have been born female. But if it wasn't for that fact. I probably never would have discovered a way to make the Polyjuice potion last indefinitely." Harry answered, giving me a knowing wink.

"But both me and Ginny were sure you were carrying a torch for Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"You're right about that and I still do as a matter of fact. Harry Potter has always been the only boy I ever wanted as a girl. I might even have been able to be fairly happy being Harry's girlfriend, Wife and the Mother of his children. But there is no doubt in my mind, that I'll be even happier, being her boyfriend, Husband and Father to our children." Harry answered honestly.

I turned to look at Hermione in shock. "You knew Luna liked me and never said anything about it?" I asked annoyed that she hadn't told me.

"You were too busy mooning over Cho Chang in your fourth and fifth Years. Would me and Ginny telling you, have really helped you see the light about poor Luna?" Hermione asked me seriously.

"No I guess not, I was such a stupid boy back then. I was all hung up about the outside rather than the beautiful person inside." I replied, as I looked over towards Harry and gave a wink in return.

"I think that's why Ginny dated you in your sixth year. Because she was worried you might fall for someone else. Before you ever figured out that Luna was the girl for you." Hermione answered me.

"I'll have to thank her for that." Harry said, with a smirk.

"So basically you both switched places temporarily. But now that you have had enough time being each other. That you finally decided to make the change a permanent one?" Hermione asked, finding it hard to believe we actually preferred being each other.

"That's right." I answered her honestly.

"So just how functional are you, Harry?" Hermione asked, surprised by her own question.

"Functional enough to be having my first period." I said to her seriously.

"Really, oh my god Harry that means you can actually become a mother now!" She exclaimed, thinking of all the possible ramifications of my being female now.

"Yes, I could but I don't expect to be one any time soon. And call me Luna, remember I'm not Harry any more." I corrected Hermione.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know." Harry asked her.

"Just how did you managed to make the Polyjuice Potion basically a permanent change. And why does the Marauders map show you as who you are now, instead of who you were originally?" Hermione asked, wondering just how this was all possible.

"As for how, well it's probably something you don't need to know at the moment. Let's just say it involves the use of the Polyjuice potion, in a very unusual way. A way that most magical people would never think to use it." I answered, her question honestly.

"As for the Marauders map, well it's because basically she is Luna Lovegood in every way now. Even our original wands don't work for us any more. It's a complete transformation right down to her very DNA. The only thing that would tip someone off, is her knowledge and mannerisms. And those would only be noticed by people who really know her well. Like you and Ron. But even if someone does suspect it, there is no way to prove it. Any biological or magical test will confirm that she is now Luna Lovegood. And she has decided to remain that way, for the rest of her life. She won't change back, unless the same method is reversed, And in both our cases, that's something we never intend to do." Harry answered seriously.

"Your original wands don't work for you any more? But that would mean..." Hermione paused.

"That would mean that the person you switch with, you become them magically as well as physically." Harry answered Hermione.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Hermione exclaimed sceptically.

"Not any more it isn't. But that's why it's so important that this knowledge doesn't become known, by the Magical World. Because of the potential for it to be misused, in some very awful ways. It would be extremely dangerous if it were to become know." Harry responded seriously

"I understand and agree with the need to keep it a secret. The oath really is understandable under the circumstances." Hermione agreed.

"It's not that we don't love and trust you Hermione. This secret is just too big and important, not to go to great lengths to protect it." I answered her honestly.

"So if I hadn't confronted you both, about what I heard in the library. You never would have told me you switch places?" Hermione wondered.

"No, we didn't plan on telling anyone. To protect our privacy as well as the secret. Can you imagine if people knew we switched. I can't begin a new life as Luna, if everyone knows I used to be Harry Potter. Besides it would also lead to questions about how it happened." I replied truthfully.

"I always thought of Harry Potter as the brother I never had, would it be okay if I consider you my sister Luna?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course Hermione, I'd like that very much." I answered, as I walked over and hugged her. With tears in my eyes, damn these hormones and my stupid period.

"Wow you really are female now. I always wanted a best friend who was also a girl and now I do." Hermione said, as she to fought back the tears as well.

"Wait a second, you said that she was completely Luna now. Except for her knowledge and mannerisms, right?" Hermione asked us seriously.

"That's right, for the most part." Harry said, beginning to understand Hermione's concern.

"After lunch Luna and I both have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Harry Potter never took either class and knows almost nothing about either subject. How is she going to manage both classes?" Hermione asked worried for me.

"Hey! I know a bit more than nothing. After all the years you went on about them, I was bound to pick up something." I defended myself.

"We have a solution for today but by Luna's next Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes she'll know everything I do about both subjects." Harry answered evasively.

"But how is that possible?" Hermione asked Harry curiously.

"Let's just say it's another special research project, that was related to the first." Harry answered cryptically, without giving much away.

"I don't suppose you care to share the nature of the first and second research projects?" She asked, curious about what Harry was up to.

"Not at this time, I need to do some more research. To prove my theory, before I can share my findings." Harry answered truthfully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked Harry hopefully.

"Not just yet but I'll be sure to ask if I need your help." Harry reassured her.

"He hasn't told me yet either, so don't feel too bad Hermione." I said, looking rather annoyed at Harry.

"He hasn't?" Hermione asked surprised that I didn't know.

"You'll know very soon sweetheart, I just need to verify a few things." Harry said, trying to placate me about his latest research project.

"Was there something else bothering you Hermione?" I asked, as she appeared to be troubled by something more.

"Well I hate to admit it but Ron and I are still having a few problems." Hermione answered sounding a little worried about their relationship.

"What sort of problems, I thought you said he was doing better. About taking your thoughts and feelings into account, before he puts his foot in his mouth?" I asked, trying to be a little diplomatic where Ron was concerned.

"He is doing better and I know he loves me but sometimes he just doesn't understand me. And I'm starting to wonder if he ever will." Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione, what guy truly understands the woman he loves?" I asked, her seriously.

"Yours does." She replied quickly.

"I only understand Luna, because she used to be male Hermione! Hell I was even female most of my life and it still didn't help me understand females any better." Harry said honestly.

"Besides give me a few years as a woman and I'll have him just as confused as the rest." I said, with a smirk.

"I guess you're right. But I think it would really help me and Ron if we could see things from the others perspective." Hermione suggested seriously.

"Are you asking for us to help you and Ron switch places. Hoping that it will somehow strengthen your relationship, like it did ours?" I asked, wondering if I heard her correctly.

"Maybe don't you think it would help us both to understand each other better?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It can have that effect and yes it might even be helpful. But there are a lot of risks, that you should consider before you seriously think about doing it. Not to mention Ron would also have to be willing to switch places. We have no intentions of tricking or forcing anyone to switch against their will." Harry answered her.

"Of course not! I would never do that to Ron, I love him." Hermione said to us honestly.

"We know you do, I just wanted you to be clear about some of the ground rules." Harry said seriously.

"What are the risks?" Hermione wondered.

"If you both agree to switch, you'd need to be able to pass for each other. Under the scrutiny of everyone who knows you well. Your parents, Ron's parents and siblings. Because if you can't do it, you'll be found out. And if that happens it could lead to the secret being revealed. If my other research project works out, I may have a way to help you be able to pass for each other easier." Harry continued to explain.

"Is that the only risk?" Hermione asked him.

"Not even close but it is the main reason we wouldn't help you switch. Another reason is there is a danger that you might end up preferring it and not want to change back. I've decided to call this the grass is greener effect. Don't look at me like that, it's a very real possibility." Harry answered her seriously.

"I find that very hard to believe." Hermione said doubtfully.

"I just don't want you to say, I didn't warn you. Any ways it's not all bad, we also believe the switch merges your magical cores. This can vastly increase your magical capacity. So you can cast longer and more powerful spells." Harry added, as he turned to me and nodded.

I pulled out my wand and cast the strongest "_Lumos!_" I could. It was too bright to look at. So I quickly cancelled it. "_Nox!_" I yelled, As Hermione looked on in shock.

"It also increases the chances that you'll both have Animagus forms. Maybe even magical ones." Harry finished.

"Animagus forms are so rare most wizards or witches don't even have one. And a Magical Animagus form, that's simply impossible everyone knows that." Hermione said with certainty.

"And yet it was also thought impossible that anyone can survive the Killing Curse and yet I've done it twice. Hermione, it's only impossible until someone proves that it isn't." I replied, annoyed at her unwillingness to believe such a thing might be possible.

"Are you saying that one of you has a Magical Animagus form?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"No, we both do." Harry answered her truthfully.

Hermione still looked sceptical. So I once again whipped out my wand and said.

"I Luna Lovegood swear on my very magic, that everything Harry and I have said about Magical Animagus forms is absolutely true. So mote it be." I said, as a brief glow surrounded me.

Hermione's eyes grew as large as saucers and then rolled back into her head as she fainted. Fortunately I was close enough to break her fall. As her head landed in my lap.

"Well she certainly took that well." Harry said sarcastically.

After we finally managed to wake Hermione up. And recounted our experience yesterday, with the Animagus reveal potion. Choosing to leave out for now, that we also shared each others forms. As well as our own. Besides by this point we both agreed, that opening that particular can of worms. Would probably be counter productive, when it came to Hermione maintaining her sanity.

"A PHOENIX AND A UNICORN, THAT'S AMAZING!" She yelled, still finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, I suppose it is Hermione. But we really need to get to lunch before it's over." I said, wanting this conversation to be over soon.

"One last thing before you leave Hermione. Your oath to keep our secrets, was really too broad. So to protect you and our secrets, I release you from it except in these cases. One you don't reveal our switch to anyone or two that the Polyjuice Potion is related to our switch. And the third and final thing is that you don't reveal, that we have Magical Animagus forms. I release you from everything else." Harry said to Hermione.

"Besides Hermione, I suspect you've got a lot of thinking to do. Before you make any rash decisions," I added seriously.

"That's for sure. I guess this once again proves, that knowing the answer to everything. Is not always for the best but I do appreciate you both telling me the truth. Even with the oath you're still taking a big risk, I'll be sure not to let you down." Hermione said with determination, as she turned to leave.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll see you at our Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes." I said, feeling a bit better about Hermione knowing that we switched.

"See you later then, Luna." She said, with a wink as she left the classroom.

It was good to see that she was starting to recover from the shock of our many revelations. It really was a lot to take in at once and I lived it.

"Let's get down to the kitchens for some lunch, I'm starving." Harry said, as he offered his hand.

"Okay Harry." I answered, as I reached out and took his hand in mine.

And with that we headed down to kitchens for a quick lunch. The Elves quickly filled our table with sandwiches and soup. It was very good, no real surprise there. As we ate I took this opportunity to ask about something that I wanted to know earlier.

"Harry what spells did you end up casting to protect the Polyjuice Potion?" I asked him curiously.

"A Poltergeist repelling charm, as well as a notice me not charm and a tracking spell that will tell me if someone moves it. And if it is moved, I will be able to track it to where it was moved to. It should be fairly safe for now." Harry answered my question.

"Do you really think Hermione and Ron might actually switch places?" I asked him for his thoughts.

"I doubt it, I can't imagine Ron would ever agree to it in the first place." Harry replied doubtfully.

"I guess you're right." I said, thinking it really was unlikely that he would.

"So how exactly am I going to know everything you do, about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes by next Thursdays classes?" I asked Harry curiously.

"Actually you'll know everything by tonight, if my latest theory proves to be correct." He answered me evasively.

"By tonight! How is that possible?" I asked him seriously.

"Magic." He replied with a cheeky smile, as I groaned at his stupid joke.

"You're impossible, you know that!" I said more than a little annoyed with him.

"But you love me any ways." He said with a smirk.

"Merlin help me, but I do! But that still doesn't answer my question." I said to Harry.

"After History of Magic we'll go to the Room of Requirement and I'll show you how." He answered mysteriously.

I could see he wasn't going to tell me just yet. So I decided to let him have his fun for now. But if I didn't get answers later he would regret it.

"You better leave for your Arithmancy class. If you expect to get there early enough to talk with Professor Vector before class starts." Harry said to me with a smile.

"Okay but this isn't over buster." I said, as I grabbed my book bag and gave Harry a quick kiss. Before I made my way to Arithmancy class.

I got there just in time to talk to Professor Vector. Just as Harry predicted she was very understanding. After I told her of my condition, about not sleeping well last night because of my monthly visitor.

"Did you need to go to the see Madam Pomfrey?" She asked sounding concerned.

"No, I don't want to miss class. I'll be okay, I just didn't want you to be disappointed by my poor performance today." I answered honestly.

"Not to worry Miss Lovegood, have a seat and take it easy." She said sympathetically.

And that's exactly what I did, as she took attendance and began her lecture. I took notes as best as I could but most of it went over my head. Then Professor Vector worked through a few problems on the board. Before asking Hermione to come up and solve the next equation, she solved it easily. Then Professor Vector called on a Hufflepuff who was sitting behind me to solve the next problem. This continued for a while before Professor Vector assigned our homework.

"Read chapter 16 and work the problems at the end of the chapter. Be sure to show your work when you turn it in on Thursday." She finished, as the bell rang and the students got up to leave.

I noticed Hermione, waiting by the door.

"That seemed to have worked out well, Professor Vector almost always calls on you every class. But she didn't today, you were lucky." Hermione said, as we walked to our next class.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Harry's suggestion to get by for today worked perfectly." I replied, as we continued to walk.

"What did he tell you to do?" She asked, curious about Harry's suggestion.

"He told me to tell both Professors that I wasn't feeling well, because of my period." I said that last part, so only Hermione could hear me.

"That would explain it." She said, knowing that both female Professors would indeed. Go easy on a female student under those circumstances.

By the time we got to Ancient Runes, it was still early enough to talk to Professor Babbling. She too like Professor Vector was very understanding. After I told her also about not sleeping well last night because of my monthly visitor. And that it might affect my performance in class today. She too told me not to worry about it and to take it easy. As I walked over and took a seat next to Hermione.

"I believe we are still working though Sumerian Runes." Hermione said trying to be helpful.

Professor Babbling took attendance and began her lesson. I again took notes as best as I could but just like Arithmancy most of it went over my head. Then Professor Babbling worked through a few translations on the board. Before asking a Slytherin student to come up and translate the next sequence, he solved it except for the last part where he needed help. Then Professor Babbling called on a Hufflepuff who was sitting on the other side of me to translate the next set of Runes. This continued for a while before Professor Babbling finally assigned our homework.

"Read chapter 18 and translate the sequences of Sumerian Runes at the end of the chapter. Be sure to show how you arrived at your translation, when you turn it in at our next class." She finished, as the bell rang and the students got up to head to their next class.

Hermione also had History of Magic next, so we left Ancient Runes together. And made our way to History of Magic with Professor Binns. Both Harry and Ron were waiting outside the classroom. I wondered what Harry had been up to, while I had been in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"Hello Ladies, ready for another exciting History of Magic class?" Harry asked sarcastically, as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Also known as History of nap time, right mate." Ron said in jest trying to be funny.

"Ron! You shouldn't joke about your Magical education like that." Hermione said, annoyed with her red headed boyfriend.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just having a bit of fun." Ron said defensively.

"You've got to admit that in a race between taking a sleeping potion or listening to one of Professor Binns lectures. It would be hard to say which would put you to sleep faster. Am I right Harry?" Ron asked, looking for agreement. Harry wisely nodded in agreement, only when Hermione wasn't looking at him.

There was little doubt in my mind that Professor Binns lectures, could certainly have that effect. But I to had enough sense not to say so, not wanting to add to Hermione's annoyance over Ron's comments. So we entered the classroom and took our seats, Ginny and Neville were already there sitting next to each other. They seemed to be getting along quite nicely. As Ginny looked up and noticed our arrival.

"Hey guys" Ginny greeted us warmly. As Neville looked up and waved and said a quick hello.

I wish I could say that Ron was wrong about History of Magic. But as Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin rebellion of 1864. I found it difficult to stay awake or pay attention. I was always more successful studying History of Magic, outside of the class rather than during it. They really should find someone else who could make the subject more interesting. Professor Binns teaching style, just didn't work any more. And was doing a great disservice to the subject. While the class was only a little over an hour, it felt like it was twice that long. But even History of Magic had to end eventually.

"Where are you two off to?" Hermione asked curious about our plans.

"To work on some homework and spend a bit of personal time together." I answered her.

"Why don't you just say you have an urgent appointment with the nearest broom closet." Ron said, again trying to be funny.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, As Ginny smacked him in the back of the head.

"What! Isn't that what personal time together means?" Ron howled, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What ever it means to them, it's none of our concern." Hermione said, as she dragged Ron away before he could put his other foot in his mouth.

"How about you Neville, fancy a bit of personal time together?" Ginny asked, with a suggestive wink.

"With you, of course I would." Neville answered, turning a bit red at the suggestion. As Ginny took his hand and pulled him away in the opposite direction.

"Well I think that's our cue." Harry said as we made our way to the seventh floor hallway.

This time Harry walked back and forth three times before a door appeared. As he turned to me and said.

"Ladies first." He said, as he opened the door for me.

The room was set up a lot like the first time we used it to make out. It looked like a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room, with a fire place and couch. But now in front of the couch was a table with what appeared to be, two Pensieves that overlapped each other in the middle.

"What's with the strange looking Pensieve?" I asked, having never seen one quite like it.

"That is a Pensieve of my own design. It allows a person to copy or modify memories. This is how we will give you all my knowledge about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. It's what I was working on while you were in class." Harry said rather pleased with himself.

"Pensieves are very expensive and very rare, I've never seen one other than Professor Dumbledore's." I said, curious about how Harry made this unusual one.

"That is all very true Luna, but this one is even more unique than any other Pensieve. Because it was created by the Room of Requirement to my specifications." Harry replied, as he described how it was created.

"How does it work?" I asked him curiously.

"Like this." Harry said, as he pulled out his wand and held it to his temple.

He seemed to be thinking quite intently about a memory. And then pulled it away as a rather large grey wispy memory came with it. He then deposited it in one side of the Pensieve, as he then pointed his wand at a rune that was just below the middle. Where the two Pensieves were joined together. And said.

"_Effingo!_" Harry stated, as the other side of the Pensieve seemed to cloud over and look like the first side.

"Did it just make a copy of your memory?" I asked amazed, that such a thing might be possible.

"It did indeed, I'm going to put the original one back in my head now. I want you to do the same with the copy of my memory, like this." Harry instructed.

As he took his wand and stuck it in his side of the Pensieve. And scooped up the grey wispy memory and returned it to his temple. As it seemed to fade back into his head. So I pulled out my wand and did the same as I scooped up the copy of his memory and held it up to my head. Suddenly I felt a flash of images and memories go by and stop just as quickly. I felt a little strange and dizzy for a moment.

"So Luna, what do you know about Ancient Runes?" Harry asked with a smile.

I was about to say nothing, when suddenly I realised that I knew quite a bit about them now. In fact I now could remember attending Ancient Runes classes for the last four years. But when I thought of them now, I remembered attending them as Luna. Which made sense because after all, they were Luna's memories. It was so strange remembering going to those classes, when I know that I never actually did. Yet I remembered it like it was me who went to them. I thought about today's Ancient Runes class. And realised that I now understood a lot of what happened in class today. And that I now found the subject fun and interesting.

"Wow! I know quite a bit about them now. I can't wait till the next Ancient Runes class on Thursday. This is so weird, when I think of Ancient Runes. It's now one of my favourite classes." I said, very excited about the subject.

"It sounds like you got a bit more than, just my knowledge of Ancient Runes. How do you feel otherwise, Luna?" Harry asked, sounding a little worried.

"I feel great Harry. Are we going to do Arithmancy next?" I asked, sounding a little too excited about it.

"That's what I was planning on doing but I think we'll wait till tomorrow. I want to see how these memories settle, before we add more." Harry answered. "And keep in mind that we can remove them if they become a problem." Harry continued to explain things.

"Okay if you think that's best." I said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I do for now. But in the meantime let me get your memories, from Arithmancy and Ancient Runes today. You do know how to do that, right?" Harry teased me, with a smirk.

"Of course I do!" I answered, as I held my wand to my temple and thought of both classes and what happened in them.

I then pulled my wand away and deposited the grey wispy memories into the Pensieve. Harry then activated, what I now clearly understood was the copy rune. As the Pensieve again made a copy of my memories. I again scooped up the original memories and put them back in my head. While Harry scooped up the copy and put them in his. He looked momentarily dazed, before he finally turned to me and said.

"See Luna, I told you it would work perfectly. Both Professors never even called on you. The old I don't feel well because of my period works every time!" Harry laughed. "I think that's enough for now, let's go get some dinner before we head to Gringotts" Harry said to me with a smile.

(To be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Nine

After we finished eating dinner in the kitchen, we planned to make our trip to Gringotts. Since we were both of age, it allowed us leave the school any time we wanted. As long as we didn't miss any classes and were back before curfew. But even with this additional freedom, it was still common curtsey to inform the Headmistress of our plans. And that we would be leaving school grounds, for personal reasons. If Harry and I hurried we could probably catch Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall. Harry pulled out the Marauders map and quickly checked to make sure she was still there. Fortunately she was, so we hurried and made our way there as quickly as possible. When we arrived at the Great Hall, most of students had already finished and had left for their common rooms. But a few of them were still eating their dessert. We quickly made our way up to the head table. As we approached Professor McGonagall, she saw us coming toward her. And very soon after that we had her full attention.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood." She greeted us. "I couldn't help noticing that you both have not been dining in the Great Hall lately. Is there some problem that I should be aware of?" She asked us curiously.

"We just didn't want to cause any disruptions, so for the time being we have made other dining arrangements." Harry answered the Headmistress.

"We were concerned that our budding relationship might cause problems. And have been eating in the kitchen, at least until things settle down a bit more." I added, hoping this would be enough of an explanation.

"I quite understand and appreciate your concern but surely enough time has passed for you to return to the Great Hall?" She questioned us.

"Perhaps you're right, maybe it is about time for us to return. But I must admit to also enjoying our private time together in the kitchens." Harry answered Professor McGonagall truthfully.

"Professor is there any rule against students from different Houses, sitting together at each others tables?" I asked, curious if there was such a rule.

"There is no such rule against it but one is normally expected to sit at your proper House table. During the first and last feasts of each year. The first for the Sorting and the last feast for when the House cup is awarded. Beyond that you may sit where you wish and are welcome to do so." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Thank you Professor." I said to her happily.

"Was there something else?" She asked us.

"I was wondering would it be possible to make arrangements, to take the O.W.L.'s, for both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Harry asked the Headmistress.

"I was not aware that you had been studying those subjects, Mr. Potter." She asked, surprised by my request.

"I haven't taken either of them officially but have studied them both quite a bit privately. And Luna has also been tutoring me, extensively in both subjects. I feel I have finally reached a sufficient knowledge level to be tested. If I pass the O.W.L.s for both and test to the current level in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I would like to add them both to my seventh year classes." Harry stated to Professor McGonagall.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I shall make the necessary arrangements. I fully expect not to be disappointed with your test results." She answered sternly.

"Thank you Professor, I won't let you down." Harry promised Professor McGonagall.

"See that you don't. Is there something else that needs my attention, Mr. Potter?" She asked Harry again.

"Yes Professor, we both need to leave school grounds and have some urgent business with Gringotts. We should be back before curfew." Harry informed Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you for taking the time, to let me know about your trip before you left. But you have my permission to stay out later, if necessary." The Headmistress smiled appreciatively.

"Your welcome, Professor. Hopefully it won't be necessary to stay out passed curfew. But it's nice to have the option just in case we need to. Thank you for your time, we'll be leaving now." Harry said, as he took my hand and turned to leave. I nodded to Professor McGonagall and followed Harry.

We then left the Great Hall and passed through the main doors on our way through the courtyard. As we continued down the path to the main gates. Once we finally cleared them, we were finally beyond the Anti-Apparition wards. As Harry turned to me and asked.

"Are you ready Luna?" Harry quickly asked me.

"Yes, you do have our vault key, don't you?" I asked in return.

"I have it right here." He answered, as he held it up with his free hand.

"Okay then let's go, Harry." I said, as he gently squeezed my hand.

With a loud crack we Disapparated and reappeared at the Apparition point near The Leaky Cauldron. We then made our way over to Gringotts. As Harry and I walked up the marble stairs that led to the golden doors. We entered the wizarding bank and got in line, as we waited for the next available Goblin. It didn't take long before Harry and I were at the front of the line, when the next Goblin was available. Harry and I walked over to him and made our request.

"I would like to talk with who ever currently manages, the Potter and Black accounts." Harry requested.

"Just a moment Mr. Potter, I'll see if Director Ragnok is available to see you." The Goblin said, as he turned to another Goblin nearby and spoke in Gobbledegook. The other Goblin quickly left only to return a few moments later. And addressed the first Goblin also in Gobbledegook.

"Director Ragnok will see you now, if you will follow me." The Goblin instructed,as we went through a door behind him and went down a long hall to a large office. As our Goblin guide gestured for us to enter.

The office had a large desk, the walls were covered with paintings of what appeared to be historic moments in Goblin history. There were also several weapons mounted on the walls where the paintings were not. There was also many different types of treasure around the room, that decorated the office.

"Director Ragnok will be with you shortly. Please be seated." Our Goblin guide said to us, as he turned to leave. We sat in the two chairs in front of the large desk. A few moments later an older Goblin entered the office and made his way to the chair behind the desk.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. My name is Ragnok, how can Gringotts assist you regarding your accounts?" He asked us.

"Why did you address Luna as my wife?" Harry asked surprised.

"Forgive me, you are aware that you are soul mates, correct?" He asked us, as we both nodded.

"There are many ways that a wizard and witch, can be recognised as being Married by Gringotts. The oldest and rarest way is to be recognized as soul mates. I merely extended the curtsey of addressing her as your wife. I meant no offence. I merely assumed that this change in status, is what your visit was about." Ragnok answered.

"No offence taken Director Ragnok, I was merely taken off guard. I was not aware that Gringotts considered soul mates to be the equivalent of being married." Harry replied respectfully.

"Did you wish us not to recognize her as such?" Ragnok asked curiously.

"No Director, I have no problem with her being recognized as my wife. In fact it may be very helpful, when it comes to our other business with Gringotts. I can assure you however that I have every intention, of taking Luna as my wife very soon. Your timing with this is just a bit quicker than I had planned. I was thinking shortly after we graduate from Hogwarts." Harry answered.

"Not to worry Mr. Potter, your relationship would only be recognized outside of Gringotts. If you were to file the correct paperwork with the Ministry of Magic. Nothing beyond the walls of Gringotts will officially change, until you are both ready to take that next step. This is merely a financial recognition of your relationship as soul mates. It grants her complete access to your vaults, as well as inheritance rights. Should you meet an untimely death. She would also be taken care of in such an event, by inheriting your estate as your Soul mate." Ragnok assured us.

"I understand and would like her to be added to all my accounts, having all rights and privileges as my wife. I want her to have her own key as well as one of these Muggle cards." Harry said, as he held up the card he was issued the last time we were here.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I have been the account manager for the Potters for many years and before that my father and his father before him. And when your Godfather passed on, naming you his sole heir. I was also placed in charge of all Black accounts. So making these changes for your wife and Soul mate, will not be a problem. Was there anything else, before I get started making these changes?" Ragnok asked us.

"Yes, we wish to claim my family rings and to visit the Potter family vault. I need to retrieve something from it." Harry asked Director Ragnok.

"I can have the rings brought here, if you wish?" Ragnok asked Harry.

"Thank you Ragnok, that would be very helpful." Harry answered appreciatively.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I shall have them brought here shortly." Ragnok said, as he pushed a button on his desk.

Two Goblins entered his office, as he gave them their assigned tasks in Gobbledegook. The first left quickly the other took longer, because apparently he had more to do. Once the second Goblin had his instructions, he too quickly left. Ragnok then turned to Harry and asked.

"While we wait, was there any other business I can help you with Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked.

Harry thought a moment and then looked to me.

"The Black vault Harry, it's probably full of Dark artefacts that need to be dealt with." I said to Harry.

"Of course Luna. Director Ragnok, would it be possible to hire Gringotts to find and destroy any dark artefacts found in the Black vault?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"Certainly Mr. Potter, we have a top notch Curse-Breaker on staff for just such a task." Ragnok answered.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Bill Weasley, would it?" I asked, thinking it probably was him.

"Why yes he is Mrs. Potter, do you know Mr. Weasley?" Ragnok asked curiously.

"Yes, I know him and his family very well. Over the last several years Bill's family has also became a surrogate family to Harry." I added.

"I see, then you would both trust him with this important task? And would allow him to act on your behalf." Director Ragnok asked.

"I would trust him or any member of his family with my very life Director Ragnok." Harry answered honestly.

"Very well then Mr. Potter, I shall assign Mr. Weasley to this task first thing tomorrow." He said, as he made some notes on a piece of parchment.

"Also as a gesture of good will toward the Goblin nation, if any items are found in the Black vault that are of Goblin origin. I would like them to be returned to their maker or family of said maker." Harry instructed.

"That is a most generous offer, Mr. Potter. It shall be done as you have requested." Director Ragnok said, surprised by Harry's offer to return them.

"Would it also be possible to get a brief overview of the Potter and Black accounts? Their current balances, land holdings and properties?" Harry asked, Director Ragnok.

"I have already anticipated this request and a detailed statement is in the works. The combined Potter and Black accounts are quite large and a complete report could take sometime to complete. Was there something specific you wanted to know?" Ragnok asked us.

"Is there a Potter house or estate somewhere among the Potter holdings. That would be suitable for us to live, once we graduate from Hogwarts?" I asked Director Ragnok.

"I believe there is a large manor house, somewhere in the vicinity of Godric's Hallow. The exact whereabouts are unknown, it is believed to be hiding under a lesser form of the Fidelius Charm. I would expect that after you claim the Potter family rings. You will somehow learn where to find the Secret-Keeper and it's hidden location." Ragnok answered.

It was at this point that the first Goblin returned, carrying two small boxes. As he went around the large desk and handed them to Director Ragnok and then just as quickly he turned and left the office.

"Here are the family rings for both the Potter and Blacks. I believe there are no restrictions on the Potter family rings. But the Black family ring requires the wife, of Lord Black to be a pureblood witch." Ragnok said with some reservation.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that Luna just happens to be a pureblood witch." Harry said with a smirk.

I had completely forgot about the fact, that I was now technically a pureblood witch. Such things as blood purity, were not things that Harry and I thought were very important. We would have to change that requirement. So that our children and their descendants wouldn't have to deal with this bigoted condition. We would want our children and their descendants to be able to marry for love, rather than ridiculous things like blood status.

"Then you shouldn't have any trouble claiming both sets of rings. Since they should also recognise soul mates, to be the equivalent of being married." Ragnok added.

He then got up taking both small wooden boxes, with what appeared to be the Potter and Black family crests. And walked around his desk and stopped in front of Harry. He then opened the lid of the box with the Potter family rings. And held them out to Harry first, to take the larger male family ring. Then turned to me to take the smaller female one. As I put it on it felt warm briefly before it magically resized itself. I looked over at Harry who had a similar experience. I guess we were officially accepted by them, as the current heirs of the Potter family. Ragnok then closed the lid on the now empty box and set it back on his desk. He then opened the box that held the Black family rings. Ragnok again held the box out to Harry, as he took the larger men's family ring. It once again magically resized itself on Harry's hand but then it merged with the Potter family ring on the same finger.

"It's not unusual for that to happen when you are the Head of two very old families." Ragnok observed as the rings merged and became one.

He then turned to me and held the remaining smaller women's ring to me. As I took it and placed it on my finger with the Potter family ring. And just like it did for Harry, the ring resized itself and merged with the other. Becoming one single ring, that now recognizes us as the new Lord and Lady of the Houses Potter and Black.

"Congratulations to you both." Ragnok acknowledged our new status with a nod. As he placed the other empty box back on his desk.

It was just shortly after this that the other goblin returned with another vault key and some other papers. He approached Director Ragnok and handed him the key and papers. As they had a brief conversation in Gobbledegook. The Goblin quickly left after being dismissed by Ragnok.

"Here is the additional vault key for Mrs. Potter and Muggle card that allows access to your vaults in the Muggle world. I also have the current balances of both the Potter and Black vaults." as he handed a piece of parchment with the combined totals of both vaults to Harry. He then handed it to me to look at.

"We have this much!?" I asked, shocked by the how large the number actually was.

"Indeed you do Mrs. Potter, I believe the combined total of both vaults monetarily. Makes you and Mr. Potter the largest depositors in all of Gringotts. And this doesn't count your land holdings, property or investments. As soon as I have collected the some total of your other holdings. I will have it sent to you." Ragnok answered us.

I knew that both my parents and Sirius had left me enough gold, so that I'd never have to work. But I never really bothered to check just how much it was. It was never that important, I would much rather have my parents and Sirius, than a vault full of gold. In a hundred lifetimes, I would never be able to spend it all. I now understood why Draco Malfoy, never gave me a hard time about being poor.

"Thank you Director Ragnok for your assistance. I think it's time for us to visit the Potter family vault." Harry requested.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Let me get someone to take you." He said, as he walked back around to his desk and sat back in his chair. He then pushed a button on his desk.

Another Goblin entered Ragnok's office. Ragnok instructed the Goblin in Gobbledegook of our request. Then turned to us and said.

"Swiftfoot will guide you to your vault. If there is anything else I can do to help you Mr. and Mrs. Potter, be sure to let me know." Director Ragnok gestured to the waiting Goblin.

"Thank you for all your help today Director, we'll be in touch." Harry answered, as we got up and followed the young Goblin.

We went down another hall then turned and passed through another, on our way to a door that opened onto a platform. Where the young Goblin Swiftfoot boarded a cart and waited for us to do the same. Harry entered first as he held his hand out to me, to assist my getting into the cart. Once in the cart it sped forward gaining speed at an ever faster pace, as it raced along the tracks past vault after vault. We went deeper and deeper into Gringotts cave vault system. Until we reached what must be close to the bottom. As the cart started to slow, before coming to a complete stop in front of a very large vault.

"This isn't Harry's vault!" I said to the young Goblin, I wondered if he somehow made a mistake.

"This is the Potter family vault, the previous one was his trust vault. Now that he is of age, the trust vault was closed. It's contents were moved here, to the family vault." The young Goblin explained to us.

"Oh I'm sorry, Swiftfoot. Thank you for explaining that." I said to him appreciatively.

He just shrugged, surprised that a witch or wizard would even bother to apologize or let alone thank him. He exited the cart and moved over to the door. As Harry and I exited the cart and followed him to the vault door.

"Your vault key please." He said, as he held out his hand for the key.

Harry pulled out his vault key and handed it to Swiftfoot. The young Goblin inserted it into the lock and opened the lock with a loud clunking noise. The heavy door slowly opened with a weighty groan. The torches inside lit themselves as mountains of gold and other precious metals came into view.

"Ring this bell when you are ready to leave." Swiftfoot said, as he gestured to a bell on the platform in front of our vault.

"Thank you for your help Swiftfoot." I said, to the young Goblin.

He nodded to me strangely, as he entered the cart and drove away. As Harry and I moved further into the Potter family vault. There were all sorts of valuable things, suits of armour, swords, tapestries with the Potter Family crest, chest after chest of rare gems and jewellery. It was interesting to see but not what we came for, as we continued on deeper into the vault. My Dad had said that in the back of the vault there was a shelf, that can only be seen with the family rings on.

Finally we reached the back of the vault. And found the shelf that held the journals of each family member going back several hundred years. The last two books on the shelf were labelled Harry Potter and Luna Potter. The ones just before them, were my Mum and Dads journals. I picked up the one that said Luna Potter and flipped through it. Much to my surprise it was about my life as Harry Potter, until the day we switched places. From then on it was about my life as Luna, all the way up to the moment. Where I picked up the book labelled Luna Potter. Interesting it's a book that self updates as things happen. I wondered how I would find the information, about the Animagus transformation in my Dads journal. I sat mine back down and picked up my Dad's, thinking about that very problem. When I opened my Dad's journal, it opened right up to the very information. That I had wanted to know, to my considerable surprise. I sat it back down and picked up my journal. And thought about something very specific, like how we used the Polyjuice potion to change into each other. When I opened my journal again, it also opened to that very part of the book. It showed that exact information and how we actually did it. It seemed that each of these journals had the complete life story of each family member. As well as their specific knowledge about anything, they knew or learned during the course of their lives. These books represented the collective knowledge of the Potter family, for the last several hundred years. This was an amazing discovery, with these I could know or learn just about anything.

"I see you've figured out, how these very special books work my dear." A female voice observed.

Startled by the voice, I stumbled back and fell into Harry's arms. As I looked around trying to figure out, where the voice came from. I noticed that the empty picture frame now showed, a beautiful older lady with dark hair with just a touch of grey. She also had the most beautiful blue eyes. She looked a bit worried at having scared me half to death.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to startle you. You must be the new Lady Potter?" She asked, as she noticed the family ring on my finger.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Who might you be?" I asked, the painting of the beautiful older lady.

"Oh forgive me child, my name is Dorea Potter. I'm very pleased to meet you my dear. Very pleased indeed, what is your name my dear?" She said, then asked me happily.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, at least until very recently." I answered her truthfully.

"And you must be little Harry. But not quite so little any more. You look just like your father, only with Lily's beautiful green eyes. You were only a few months old the last time I saw you, it was right before you all went into hiding." As she turned and looked at Harry sadly.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, Dorea Potter.

"Of course I did, James was my son and Lily was my daughter in-law." She said, surprised that we didn't know this.

"But that would make you Harry's Grandmother." I asked, the beautiful older Lady in the painting.

"It would indeed and Charles Potter my husband, would also be Harry's Grandfather. We had feared the worst when the wards, around Potter Manor went into lock down. Charles and I were afraid that the Potter family had finally been extinguished by Lord Voldemort and his followers. Charles will be very happy to hear, that Harry is still alive and married to a very pretty young witch. The Potter family survives, thank the heavens above. I must fetch Charles, he'll want to meet you both." Dorea Potter said, sounding very relieved as she disappeared from the painting.

"Do you think we should tell them the truth about us?" I asked Harry.

"Not just yet, we'll tell them later when we have more time. We really need to get back to school, it's already almost curfew." Harry answered.

"You're right, did you hear her about the wards locking down Potter Manor. That must have happened when my parents were killed. Perhaps my grandparents will know how we can get there." I suggested.

"We'll ask them when they return." Harry answered.

At that moment, I noticed that I could see Dorea and an older gentleman were making their way back to the painting. He looked a lot like Harry with the same messy dark hair only older.

"Harry and Luna, I'd like you to meet my husband Charles. Charles this is your grandson Harry and his beautiful wife Luna." Dorea introduced us to Harry's Grandfather.

"It's good to see you Harry my boy, you were only a few months old when I last saw you. You look so much like James only with Lily's lovely green eyes." He said, as he turned to look Harry over.

"Yes sir, I get that a lot." Harry said to his Grandfather.

"And you must be Harry's beautiful bride Luna, I'm so very happy to meet you my dear. We had both feared that the Potter line had finally came to an end." Charles Potter said, very pleased.

"You're too kind, Mr. Potter." I said to him, as I turned a bit red.

"Nonsense my dear girl, your family now. I won't have you calling me Mr. Potter, it's Charles or Grandfather to you my dear." He insisted, how I was to address him.

"Thank you Grandfather." I nodded to him.

"No problem my dear. Now I would imagine that you both have questions." He asked us.

"Would you be able to tell us, how to get to Potter Manor." Harry asked Charles Potter.

"Of course I can my dear boy, the way is quite easy now that you have the family rings. Because those very rings on you and your lovely brides fingers, are in fact reusable Portkeys. Simply concentrate on the ring and say 'take me home'. It will drop you in the main entry foyer. Once there I would suggest, that you unblock the floo. The address is 'Potter's place'. The wards are currently set to allow only Potter family members. Should you wish to change that, one of the House elves can show you, to the book that controls the wards." Charles Potter finished.

"How did you know we were here, since no one was in the frame when we arrived?" I asked them curious.

"The wards for this part of the vault can only be accessed by the current Lord and Lady Potter. Once you entered here, we were alerted to your presence. It was my turn to investigate, getting here can take a bit of time from our other frames at Potter Manor. There hasn't been anyone in this part of the vault since James and Lily." Dorea Potter answered sadly.

"What brought you here today?" Charles asked.

"I was told I could find certain information, I needed from my fathers personal journal." Harry answered.

"But that's not possible, only another Potter could have told you about them. The wards locking down Potter Manor could have only happened, if the last of the adult Potter's was killed. And that happened many years ago. Who told you?" Charles asked confused.

"We recently summoned the spirit of my father about another matter. He advised us to claim the family rings. So we could get access to his journal." Harry answered honestly.

"But how can you summon the dead, unless you're..." Charles Potter eyes became as large as saucers.

"Unless you're the Master of Death." I answered for him.

"You actually have all three of the Deathly Hallows." Charles Potter asked shocked.

"For the most part. There are many things I would be happy to explain, if I had more time. But me and Luna need to get back to school. I imagine we will be visiting, Potter Manor sometime very soon. Perhaps we can explain things then." Harry answered them truthfully.

"Very well Harry, we shall eagerly await your visit. Was there something else we can help you with before you leave?" Charles asked us.

"I need information from my Father's journal, can I take it with me?" Harry asked them.

"You can take it but I would recommend you take a copy, instead of the original. Each of those books is priceless and represents the life and knowledge of the person it represents. To lose one, means to lose that persons story and knowledge." Charles replied very seriously.

"How do I make a copy of my Fathers journal." Harry asked Charles Potter.

"Pick up your Fathers book, then think of the information you need to take with you. A copy with that knowledge should appear next to the last book." Charles instructed Harry.

So Harry picked up James Potters Journal and seemed to be focusing on the information we needed. As I watched a new book appear next to mine. I picked it up and flipped through it. It seemed to have all the information about the Animagus transformation. Techniques, methods for reversing a partial transformation. The 24 hour transformation potion, the ingredients as well as the instructions on how to make it. It also included precautions about what to do and what not to do while using it. I nodded to Harry and said.

"It's all here Harry." I said, everything you ever wanted to know about being an Animagus and then some.

Harry returned my Fathers journal back to the shelf. As I held the copy tightly to my chest. We then turned to our Grandparents.

"Thank you for your help with all of this, we'll be in touch very soon." Harry said to them.

"It was no trouble at all my dear boy, this is exactly the reason we are here. I'm just glad that the Potter family has survived and appears to be in very good hands." Charles Potter said happily.

"Good bye Harry and Luna, I can tell already that your life stories. Are going to be very interesting to hear." Dorea Potter added.

I had little doubt that it will be very interesting, trying to explain our life stories to my Grandparents.

As we turned and left making our way back out of the vault. I walked over and rang the bell. We didn't have to wait very long for a cart to arrive. The young Goblin exited the cart and asked for one of our keys. Harry handed his key to the Goblin, as he closed the door and locked the vault. He then gave Harry back his key. And entered the cart, waiting for us to board as well. Harry again got in first, then offered his hand as he helped me enter the cart. Once we were both on board, the Goblin pushed a lever forward. As we began our journey back to the surface and the Goblin bank above. After a brief trip up the tracks that passed several vaults. We eventually reached the platform where our trip to the Potter vault had began. I got out followed closely by Harry, as the young Goblin guided us to the main lobby of the bank. After thanking our young Goblin guide, we turned and left Gringotts. As Harry and I made our way down the marble stairs back to the Apparition point near the Leaky Cauldron. Once again we linked hands and with a sharp crack disappeared and reappeared near the gates of Hogwarts. Harry and I quickly passed through the main gates making our way up the path to the courtyard.

By the time we got back in the castle it was a little after curfew. Fortunately Harry had our Cloak of Invisibility with him. There was one close call with Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. But with the use of the cloak we managed to avoid being caught. As Harry took me to my common room entry first. Once there he then proceeded, to thoroughly kiss me goodnight. As he turned and said.

"Goodnight Mrs. Potter." He joked with a cheeky smile.

"Goodnight my sweet husband." I replied with a smirk.

After answering the latest question to gain entry to the Ravenclaw tower. I quickly passed through the empty common room. And headed up the stairs to the girls dorms, once I arrived at the seventh year door. I quietly moved through the room over to my bed. Then I remembered what Harry had told me, he said if I was going to wear a tampon to bed. To change it right before I went to sleep. So I grabbed a spare one and went to the seventh year girls loo. I quickly removed and inserted a new one. And after washing up a bit, I quietly as possible moved back through the room over to my bed. I then stripped down to my knickers and pulled on my nightdress. And slipped under the covers as quickly as possible.

Finally I had time to think about the events of the previous day. Getting my first period, so far it hasn't been so bad. If this is as bad as it gets, I think I can live with it. After all you have to take the good with the bad. At least we got the Polyjuice potion back, I still feel bad about asking Helena to help us with Peeves. But what other choice did we have. Then having Hermione confront us about her suspicions, that somehow Harry and I switched places. Part of me was happy that my best friend, knew that I was Luna now. It will be nice having someone close that I trust, to give me advice about being female. And who would have thought, that by using my period as excuse. That I would be able to get through two of the classes, I knew so very little about. At least until, I got Harry's memories about Ancient Runes. I never would have thought to use the Room of Requirement, to create a special Pensieve. That could allow you to make copies of memories. It was a real stroke of genius. This was where Harry's unique ability to think and perceive things, really came in handy. Then finally making our trip to Gringotts. Where I found out that I was already considered, Harry's wife by the Goblins. It was that very thought that made me smile, as I finally fell into a deep restful sleep.

I awoke the next day, to several female voices that were arguing with each other. As I finally recognized each of them.

"It's not right, she shouldn't be getting special treatment." Mandy argued, sounding very annoyed.

"Yeah she was out after curfew, what are you going to do about it?" Asked Lisa, who was trying to support Mandy's argument.

"I'm not going to do anything, she had the Headmistresses permission to be out after curfew. It's not exactly special treatment or breaking the rules when you have permission to do it. Besides anyone who is of age, could have been given the same courtesy." Padma answered, as if she was explaining something to a very slow child.

"Who knows what her and Harry were up to last night. It was probably something indecent." Mandy continued to argue suggestively.

"What they were doing is none of our business." Su Li answered, disgusted at how the two girls were now willing to say bad things about Harry Potter. To further their efforts to bad mouth me.

I had finally heard enough and could remain silent no longer. As the person I loved more than anything, was being maligned by a couple of immature and spiteful little girls. I could take them saying bad things about me. But the moment they dragged Harry, into this petty vendetta they had against me. Well that was when I finally snapped. As the privacy curtains that surrounded my bed seemingly flew open on their own accord. And my magical Aura flared in a way that made it almost visible. But even though it wasn't completely tangible, there was no doubt that everyone in the room could feel it. As I sat up in bed and turned to look at two of the girls. Who have gone out of their way to make Luna's and now my life, completely miserable over the years. I could barely contain, the anger I felt towards them. As I said in a calm icy voice, that must have dropped the temperature in the room by several degrees.

"I can assure you that Harry and I don't need to leave Hogwarts, to do something indecent with each other. Harry had to visit Gringotts, to deal with some personal family business. He asked me to come, to lend him some support as his girlfriend. Having to deal with financial things because, your Parents and Godfather are dead. Isn't exactly the sort of things, that make for an enjoyable evening. I was there because he asked me to be, anything beyond that is none of your concern. It has been suggested several times, that the two of you need to grow up. But I have come to the conclusion, that you both are not ready to be adults about any of this. So I will happily comply with your desire to remain children, until such time you both decide to finally grow up." I said, as I gestured wandlessly toward Mandy and Lisa.

There was a momentary glow around both Mandy and Lisa. The changes started slowly at first, as both their bodies and breasts began to shrink. They appeared to be going through puberty backwards, as their bodies lost all their curves and height. That they had gained over the last several years.

Both Padma and Su Li watched in disbelief. As their two room mates appeared, to be reverting back to their eleven year old bodies. They now looked exactly the same, as when they first started attending Hogwarts.

Then with another gesture of my hand. Their larger clothing on the two prepubescent girls began to shrink down to fit their now smaller bodies. It was at this point that their tiny brains re-engaged, as they both finally realised what had happened to them. Their response was predictable, as they screamed hysterically and ran from the room.

"How much of what they said, did you hear?" Padma asked me cautiously.

"More than enough that I could no longer stay silent. Harry has sacrificed so much for this world. I will not allow anyone to speak badly of him. They can bad mouth me as much as they like. But once they dragged Harry into this they crossed a line and all bets are off." I answered seriously.

Padma sighed and nodded her understanding, as did Su Li.

"I'll try to help as much as I can but this is out of my hands. I'd suggest you get cleaned up as quickly as possible. And come down to the common room, I imagine from there we will be heading to the Headmistresses office to sort this all out. Meanwhile Su Li and I will try to explain your side of things." Padma said, trying to reassure me as Su Li nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful to have you both as my friends." I said, as I quickly gathered up my uniform and bathroom things. I then quickly left the dorm, making my way to the showers.

Even I had to admit, that I was confused by my reaction to Mandy and Lisa. They have been fairly obnoxious for some time now. But it never resulted in my turning them into little girls. As I quickly went through my bathroom rituals. The first thing I did was to remove the tampon I wore last night. Tossing it in the bin, instead of the toilet. Harry had been very insistent, about not throwing it in the toilet. Fortunately the bin had a vanishing charm on it. I then made for one of the shower stalls.

While in the shower as I washed myself, I suddenly remembered. Something Harry had said to me the other night, when I gained my knowledge from him about Ancient Runes. He said that I might have got more than just his memories. I couldn't recall any times during my memories of Ancient Runes, that Luna was picked on by other girls. But there was no doubt in my mind, that such things had indeed happened before. But when I thought of Mandy and Lisa, it felt like they had been picking on me for years. How was that possible, I knew that I had only been Luna since last Friday. But as I thought about it further, I now felt like I have been Luna for much longer than that. I guess in a way it makes sense, because I now had four years of memories attending Ancient Runes classes AS Luna. I would have to talk to Harry about this, it's probably why he didn't want to do Arithmancy at the same time. He was worried about other possible side effects. Somehow subconsciously I seemed to have got, quite a bit of the animosity of being picked on by Mandy and Lisa. It really was the only thing, that explained my reaction to them this morning. As well as the fact I'm not even sure how I did it, I hadn't even used my wand.

I quickly continued to dry off, brushed my hair, inserted a new tampon as I got dressed. There was nothing left to do but return my dirty clothes and bathroom things to my dorm. I then headed down to the common room to face the consequences. As I quickly made my way down the stairs and found Professor Flitwick as well as Padma and Su Li. Mandy and Lisa were no where to be seen. Professor Flitwick looked very serious, it was strange to see the normally cheery Charms Professor looking so stern.

"Very well Miss Lovegood, Miss Patil and Miss Li. Let's be on our way to the Headmistresses office." He said looking a little cross at having to deal with this, first thing this morning.

As Professor Flitwick led us to the Headmistresses office. We moved down one staircase, up another and down a hall. Where we stopped in front of the repaired Gargoyle statue that guarded the stairs to the Headmistresses office. Professor Flitwick gave the password, "Catnip" He said, as the Gargoyle slowly rotated out of the way. Exposing the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. We followed Professor Flitwick up the stairs to the door as he knocked.

"Enter." A familiar voice answered, as we entered Professor McGonagall's office.

"Please sit, I'll be with you shortly." Professor McGonagall said, as she finished up what she was working on.

"Where are Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Turpin, Filius?" She asked her Deputy Headmaster.

"They are in the Hospital wing at the moment, they should be along shortly." Professor Flitwick answered.

"Very well. Let us continue, without them for the moment." Our Headmistress said.

As she asked each of us in turn what happened, starting with Padma, then Su Li and finally me. Professor McGonagall listened to each of our accounts, of the events that took place this morning in the Ravenclaw seventh year girls dorm. And was more and more disgusted with the behaviour of the two victims.

"I'm sorry Professor, I've been taking abuse from them for most of my time here. But when they brought Harry into their petty vendetta with me. Well that's when I lost it, I'm not even sure how I did it exactly. I was just so enraged at their childish behaviour, that I wished they looked as they were acting. And that they would remain that way, until each of them were ready to act like adults." As I finished telling my account of what happened this morning.

"It sounds like a burst of very powerful accidental magic. But I've never heard of it happening to one as old as yourself Miss Lovegood. Or perhaps somehow you have inadvertently placed a curse on them, until such time that they genuinely change their attitudes. I expect the latter example, is most likely what happened." Professor McGonagall said, as she considered our accounts of what happened.

It was at this point that Madame Pomfrey, as well as Mandy and Lisa entered the Headmistresses office. Mandy looked at me with such hatred, while Lisa looked afraid. Part of me felt bad about what I did to them, while another voice reminded me what they said about Harry. That part clearly felt they got what they deserved. At this point Professor McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey and said.

"Poppy, what have you learned about Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Turpin's situation?" The Headmistress asked.

"Not much I'm afraid." The school nurse answered regretfully.

"Based on the fact that they remain as they were, when first brought to you. I suspect that so far, your best efforts have not had any effect?" Professor McGonagall concluded.

"Everything we have tried to restore them has failed, including the Magical Reversal squad that was sent by the Ministry. I'm at a complete loss to explain it, the only thing I haven't tried is an ageing potion. But before I tried that, I checked both their ages. The age verifying spell showed that both Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Turpin, still remain their proper ages. They just no longer show any signs of going through puberty. I'm afraid the only thing left to try, is to have Miss Lovegood cast a Finite Incantatem. And hope that it will end whatever spell they are under." The school nurse said hopefully.

"Miss Lovegood if you would please." The Headmistress requested.

I rose out of my chair and walked over to Mandy and Lisa. I then pulled out my wand as the two girls cringed away in fear, as I said. rather forcefully.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" I yelled rather loudly, as the spell seemed to have no effect.

"Well I think that settles it. They are not under any spell of Miss Lovegood's. At first I though it was an unusual case of very powerful accidental magic. But if it was, the Magical Reversal Squad should have been able to fix this. Now that Miss Lovegood has cast Finite Incantatem. There is only one other way for this to happen." Said Madam Pomfrey seriously.

"I quite agree Poppy, based on the accounts given shortly before your arrival. I believe Miss Lovegood has indeed has placed a curse on Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Turpin. To look the way they were acting." Professor McGonagall concluded.

"WHAT!" Mandy yelled.

"You heard me, you both are cursed. And if I understand the circumstances, that the curse was made. I suspect the only way to break it, is for you both to grow up and stop your childish attitudes towards Miss Lovegood. Failure to do so means you will remain as you are, it's your choice. And I'll offer one other piece of advice, never anger or antagonise a witch who is clearly more powerful than you." The Headmistress suggested to Mandy and Lisa.

"That's it, you're not going to punish Luna at all!" Mandy screamed.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, she will be punished for her part in this. But it is very clear to me that both you and Miss Turpin. Share as much of the blame, if not more than Miss Lovegood. For if you had not insisted on picking a fight with her. You wouldn't find yourselves in this predicament. You foolishly poke a sleeping bear repeatedly, only to complain when it wakes up and threatens to eat you. Your continued attitude shows, you have learned nothing from this whole experience. I fear the Sorting Hat has made a grave mistake, in your case Miss Brocklehurst. You currently do not seem to display, any of the fine qualities of your current House. Must we be forced to resort you?" The Headmistress said trying to not lose her composure.

Professor Flitwick looked very disappointed, as he shook his head in disbelief at Mandy's poor attitude.

It was at that moment that Lisa stood up and approached me. With a pained look on her face she turned and said.

"Luna, I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you over the years. Especially lately, I was blinded by jealousy. You said to me and Mandy that it wasn't our opinions that mattered. It's up to Harry to decide who was good enough for him or not. I can honestly say that Harry chose wisely, when he decided to ask you to be his girlfriend. Please forgive my childish behaviour." Lisa said to me truthfully, as she lowered her head in shame.

There was a brief glow around Lisa showing that the curse was broken. As both Lisa and her clothes returned to their previous forms. Lisa looked down at herself, she was now fully restored and back to normal. Much to her apparent relief. As she turned back to me and said.

"Thank you, Luna!" Lisa said to me, obviously very happy the curse was broken.

"Don't thank me, it was you who broke the curse." I answered her honestly.

It was at this moment that Mandy decided to apologise to me as well. But the more she said the clearer it became, that she didn't mean a word of it. As she raged shortly afterwords, that the curse didn't end for her as it had for Lisa.

It was at this point that Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone but me. As she continued to shake her head, at Mandy's continued foolishness. After everyone had left, she turned to me and said.

"What am I going to do with you my dear. You didn't exactly physically hit them, nor did you cast a spell with your wand. There are normal punishments for such things. But never in all my days, would I have believed that a witch. Would be able to successfully put a genuine curse, on another witch in this modern age." Professor McGonagall said to me.

"Might I make a suggestion Professor McGonagall." Harry said, as he removed the Cloak of Invisibility.

"Well Mr. Potter, what an unexpected surprise. Did you enjoy the show." She asked Harry with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact I did Professor. I apologise for sneaking in here but I felt duty bound to intervene on Luna's behalf. Should it have been necessary but as expected you handled things perfectly." He said with a Cheeky smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear you approve of my actions, Mr. Potter. What exactly did you have in mind, for Miss Lovegood's punishment?" The Headmistress asked.

"That she continue to tutor me in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. In preparation for my taking the O.W.L.'s. And does a bit of detention in potions. Under my direct supervision, as she helps me with a special research project." Harry said to Professor McGonagall.

"Spending time with you, doesn't sound like much of a punishment Mr. Potter. But since I'm at a loss to find a suitable punishment, I'll leave her in your very capable hands for now." She concluded.

"I'm very sorry Professor, that I caused you to have to deal with all of this." I said feeling bad about the whole situation.

"Don't worry yourself over it my dear, this is the sort of thing that you have to deal with when you are the Headmistress. I believe you to be an exceptional young witch Miss Lovegood. And that this was nothing more than a momentary lapse of reason. Remember being a very powerful witch means you must learn to control your magic, rather than letting it control you. Otherwise one day you might find yourself becoming, the very thing you despise. Do not let yourself descend to the level of a bully, it is quite beneath you my dear." She finished, having made her point several times over.

I thought to my self that if a became half the woman Professor McGonagall was. That I would be doing quite well. I really couldn't ask for a better role model, than our Headmistress. I would strive to become a woman she would be proud to know.

"I will do my best not to disappoint you Professor, because I can't imagine anything that would bother me more." I said honestly.

"You haven't yet my dear and I seriously doubt you ever will. Now you both should run along and get some breakfast before your first class of the day starts." Professor McGonagall instructed, making it clear that we were dismissed.

So we left and made our way down to the kitchens for a quick breakfast. Since it was too late to eat in the Great Hall, not to mention my cursing Mandy and Lisa would have tongues wagging once again. It was probably for the best. I'm afraid that I just set our return to dining in the Great Hall, back yet again. Besides in the kitchen we would probably have time for more than just toast and pumpkin juice. As we continued walking to the kitchen, Harry turned to me and said.

"You've been a very naughty girl Luna, putting a curse on those poor helpless children. Like some wicked witch from a story book, for shame." Harry laughed, no longer able to keep a straight face.

"That's it Harry laugh it up, it's nice to know I can at least keep you entertained. While I get in trouble for defending our reputations. According to Mandy we were out after curfew doing indecent things. When I'm pretty sure we were at Gringotts." I said, sounding a bit annoyed at him teasing me about it. As we continued on toward the kitchens.

"Sweetheart you know I don't mean anything by it, I was just giving you a little ribbing about it. You do realise that you are probably the first witch, to successfully curse someone in more than 500 years. It's really quite amazing when you think about it." Harry said, as he tried to reassure me.

"Great yet one more thing that makes me different." I said to Harry, as we arrived at the kitchen.

After Harry tickled the pear we entered and sat at our table. As the House Elves brought us some fresh fruit, toast and pumpkin juice. It was a good thing that Defence started a little later on Wednesdays. Since we had Astronomy at midnight with Professor Sinistra. So we had the time to discuss this.

"Okay Luna what's this really about, I can tell something is bothering you." He said, sounding concerned.

"Well this morning while I was in the shower, I was reminded of something you had said in the Room of Requirement yesterday. You were worried that I might have got a bit more, than just your knowledge of Ancient Runes. I think you're right about that." I said to Harry.

"What else do you think you got from me." He asked, looking a little worried.

"I think that along with your knowledge of Ancient Runes, I also got some of your subconscious resentment towards Lisa and Mandy. As well as four years of memories, of being Luna attending your Ancient Runes class. Because of them, I now feel like I've been Luna a lot longer than since last Friday. In a way this has made it a lot easier, to think of myself as having always been Luna. And I honestly think that it's a good thing Harry, because let's face it this is who I am now." I said to him.

"I guess that's true Luna, I'm just worried about how else these memory transfers might affect you." Harry said, sounding very concerned for me.

"This is who I am now and who I'm going to be from now on. If it makes me more comfortable in this female body and easier for me to be Luna. Then I say so much the better. I also don't think my not liking Mandy and Lisa is much of a problem either. Well other than what happened this morning. But I think being a little irritable, because of my period might also be a contributing factor." I continued.

"But what if when we do Arithmancy tonight, it doesn't have that effect. What if it makes you less happy about being female. I don't want you to become like I was, feeling like you were the wrong gender." Harry said worried about me.

"I don't think that will ever happen, I love being female. I have since the first time you made love to me. If Peeves hadn't took the Polyjuice potion and we switched back as we had originally planned. I have no doubt in my mind. That I would have eventually begged you to switch us back into these bodies permanently. Because in here where it really counts, I'm not really a man any more. I'm a woman and have been since you made me one." I said to him honestly.

"I'm just worried about you sweetheart. It's the unexpected side effects that I am concerned about." He said, still not sure that it's worth the risk.

"I'm willing to take that chance, Harry. I need your knowledge of Arithmancy, without it I'll never be able to pass my N.E.W.T.'s for it. And if that happens, people will know something is wrong. It will also make people doubt that, I've been the one who has tutored you in both subjects. It could end up exposing the fact that we have switched places. And that's something we definitely can't risk." I said to him seriously.

"You're right, I just worry that something might go wrong sweetheart. I love you so much. I just don't want anything to make you regret, the choices that you've made." Harry said truthfully.

"So you'll do it then Harry?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes we'll do it tonight in the Room of Requirement, after we've finished Double Care of Magical Creatures." Harry agreed reluctantly.

With that finally settled. Harry decided it was time to bring up, a subject that he had been thinking about. So he turned to me and asked.

"Have you noticed that no one has said anything, about the Potter family ring on your finger." Harry asked.

"Not really, I've kind of had quite a few other things to deal with this morning. And I haven't had time to really give it a single thought. But now that you've mentioned it, it is rather strange that no one has said any thing about it." I replied, curious as to why that was.

"I did some research on family rings, after your Dad suggested we get them. Apparently no one can see them unless you want them to." He said with a knowing smile.

"Like I said, I haven't given it a lot of thought. But now that I have, it would probably be best if no one knew about this just yet. So I guess for now, I really don't want anyone but you to see it." I said to Harry seriously.

"I think it's already doing that. But it never hurts to reaffirm your preferences. Can you imagine how people would react, to you wearing the Potter family ring. They would think we eloped last night." Harry replied with a laugh.

"Mandy's head would probably explode, I'd really rather not have her blood on my hands." I half joked about Mandy's stupid head.

"No, I don't expect you would like that. Even with how poorly she has treated us. It's probably for the best, to keep her in the dark about the rings for now." Harry agreed.

Now that everything was settled and we had finished eating breakfast. It was time to go to our Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It didn't take very long to get to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor. As Harry and I entered the classroom and sat in the front next to each other.

After the eventful morning I've had, my Double Defence Against Dark Arts class. With Professor Cromwell was pretty dull. Professor Cromwell was an older Auror, that was on loan from the Ministry Of Magic. He was very competent but a little gruff around the edges. And not very patient with students who needed a little extra help. But otherwise he was quite passable, as a Defence Against Dark Arts Professor.

After Defence Against Dark Arts class, during our free study period. We studied my Dads journal and copied the instructions, as well as the list of ingredients to make the 24 hour Animagus transformation potion. We hoped to use it sometime after my Quidditch try outs this Saturday.

When we weren't doing our home work, we were studying everything we could about our animal forms. One of the interesting things, Harry learned about Unicorns is they mate for life. I wondered if the fact that Harry and I already had sex, that we were already mates for life. For some silly reason this thought made me very happy.

We also spent quite a bit of time studying the books that Professor McGonagall loaned us. They were very informative. About the basic techniques to perform the Animagus transformation but if we used them it could take several years. While using the 24 hour Animagus potion, might make it take only a few months. Harry also thought that we might even be able to do it quicker, because of our increased magical capacity. Both my Dad's journal and the books we borrowed from Professor McGonagall said that, the most dangerous part of learning the Animagus transformation. Was during the time you successfully achieve, the first complete transformation. The danger is to go too far and actually become your animal completely, that you forget you were ever human. If that happens even the Animagus reversal spell can't change you back. Because the reversal spell, uses your own self image to change you back. But this self image is exactly what is lost, when you become your animal so completely. To counter this problem. The traditional method uses several meditation techniques, to create a stronger self image. This prevents that from accidentally happening. But it also interferes with your ability, to make the change into your animal form. Making the time it takes to complete the Animagus transformation, take much longer than it should. Because the more fixed self image of yourself, tends to work against your ability to complete the transformation. The 24 hour potion skips over those methods, allowing you to instantly experience being your animal. As well as making it easier, to be able to complete the transformation yet again. A lot sooner than using the traditional method, because you don't have the more rigid self image to work against. The down side is the chances of you getting stuck in your animal form is much greater, since you didn't take the time to develop a stronger self image through meditation.

It's a fine line between becoming comfortable in your animal form and becoming one with it completely. Fortunately my Dad's journal had a number of techniques, to use while under the effects of the 24 hour Animagus potion. One of these is to have someone present, to talk to you while in your animal form. Even if you can't answer vocally. There are several ways to answer yes or no questions. It gave the example of a dog barking once for yes or twice for no. It's important that this is all decided before you take the potion. Another method was to have something you really want to do as your human self. And to keep reminding yourself of it at least once every hour, while in your animal form. Other than that the main thing to do while you are in your animal form. Is to become familiar with what it's like to be your animal. Get comfortable walking as your animal. But keep thinking like a human, compare the differences between your animal and human bodies. The more familiar you become with your animals body, the easier it will be able to complete the full transformation once again. Without having to use the 24 hour Animagus potion a second time. Using the 24 hour Animagus potion too many times, can also increase the chances of getting stuck in your animal form permanently.

We had got a lot done but our free study period was almost over for today. Now that we had the list of ingredients and instructions on how to make the 24 hour Animagus transformation potion. I quickly glanced over the list of ingredients, it was clear we already had most of the stuff needed to make it. As for the rest, it was just a matter of sending Kreacher down to the local Apothecary. To get the remaining ingredients, that we were still missing. Once Kreacher had returned with them, we would have everything needed to make the 24 hour Animagus potion. We just needed a time and place to make it. Harry thought there should be enough time, after we did the memory transfer of Harry's Arithmancy knowledge. And to make it afterwords, in the Room of Requirement before dinner tonight. So with that finally decided, we made our way down to the kitchens for a quick lunch.

After lunch in the kitchen we made our way out to Double Care of Magical Creatures, which was twice as long and twice as dangerous. Fortunately there were no serious injuries, other than a Hufflepuff who had his eyebrows singed off by a baby dragon. Hagrid had somehow managed to get one on loan from the nearest Dragon Reserve. Well at least he didn't come by this one illegally.

After Double Care of Magical Creatures, it was time to gather up everything we would need. To make the 24 hour Animagus transformation potion. And make our way back up to the seventh floor corridor and the Room of Requirement. As Harry walked back and forth three times, until a door appeared in the wall. We walked in to a room that looked the same as when Harry gave me his memories of Ancient Runes. There was the couch with a table in front of it as well as the double Pensieve. I also noticed another door in the wall to the right, that said Potions lab above it. I walked over opened the door and looked inside. It was just like our potions lab in Professor Slughorn's classroom. Just smaller and with a workstation that was set up, for two people to prep and brew at the same time. This would work quite nicely for any potions we would need to make. And wouldn't have to worry about any prying eyes. I was beginning to wonder if there was anything that the Room of Requirement couldn't do. I wondered if it could create a version of the Prefects bathroom. As I thought of what trouble me and Harry could get into in the Prefects bath. I would have to save that thought for later. First things first, I needed Harry's memories and knowledge of Arithmancy. As Harry and I turned to leave the potions lab and sat down on the couch.

"Your sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, still worried about what might happen.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't think I need anything else to be Luna but I do need your memories about Arithmancy." I answered him seriously.

"Okay then." He said, as he held his wand up to his temple and concentrated very hard for several minutes.

Before he finally pulled away his memories of Arithmancy from his head. He then placed the grey wispy memories, into the first half of the double Pensieve. He then activated the copy rune in the middle of the Pensieve.

"_Effingo!_" Harry said, as the other side of the Pensieve seemed to cloud over and look like the first side. The one that held Harry's original memories.

He then scooped up the original grey wispy memory and returned it to his temple. As it seemed to fade back into his head. So I pulled out my wand and did the same as I scooped up the copy of his memory and held it up to my head. Suddenly I felt a flash of images and memories go by again like before, then stop just as quickly. It was just like the other night when I acquired Harry's knowledge of Ancient Runes. I felt a little strange and dizzy for a few moments.

"So Luna, what do you know about Arithmancy?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Thanks to you, I now know quite a bit about Arithmancy." I said confidently, knowing that I now had a very good grasp of the complicated mathematics and equations used to study the magical properties of numbers.

"What about everything else?" He asked concerned.

"I'm still quite happy to be Luna Lovegood. And I'll also be very happy to remain female, for the rest of my life. Since I have no desire to ever be male again." I answered him honestly. As a look of relief came over Harry's face.

"Well then with that settled, let's start making the 24 hour Animagus transformation potion." He said sounding very pleased.

As we entered the Potions lab and began setting up everything we would need to make it. Since we had both read the instructions many times, it was decided that the only change we would be making. Was to double the amounts, so it hopefully will make enough for four doses. We divided up the additional amounts of the ingredients and started preparing them as the instructions described. I lit a fire under the slightly larger cauldron as Harry added the water, this would act as the base that all ingredients would be added to. While the fire warmed the water, both Harry and I continued to prep the various potion ingredients. By cutting, chopping or squeezing the various ingredients needed for the 24 hour Animagus potion. Once the temperature was warm enough, we started to add the ingredients in the order the potion instructions directed. A counter clockwise turn here a clockwise stir there, between adding each ingredient. I was glad that Harry was so skilled at potions. Also the fact that we seemed to work very well together and were able to anticipate each other was another plus. It was a good thing that we had a couple hours before dinner. Because we would need all the time we had, to finish the 24 hour Animagus potion. At various times while we were making the potion, I was concerned if we were making the potion correctly. But when we finally finished, it looked okay. It seemed to have the right colour and proper consistency. Harry was sure that we had made it properly. So once it had cooled down, we bottled our potion into four separate containers. There would be enough, for two doses of the potion for each of us.

Now all we needed to do was decide the best time and place to take the potions. A place where we would be able to remain in our animal forms for 24 hours and not be bothered by anyone. I was beginning to think Potter Manor was going to be the better choice, rather than the Room of Requirement. And exploring the surrounding property, in our Animagus forms sounds like a lot more fun. It would certainly give us a lot more room to run or fly in our animal forms. I still think this weekend would be the best time, sometime after Quidditch try-outs on Saturday. So that's what we were going to do.

After we finished with making the 24 hour potion, we left the Room of Requirement to have dinner in the kitchen. Then we went to the library to work on our homework. With the knowledge I now had of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, I had no problems doing the homework for both classes. I even found myself enjoying both subjects quite a bit. Since it felt like I had taken them for several years, even though I knew I really hadn't.

As curfew approached, we decided to call it a night until Astronomy class at midnight. Once Astronomy class was over, Harry walked me back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry suggested that we try to have breakfast in the Great Hall. So I agreed to meet him outside the Great Hall, before going in and sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

With that settled he made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, after Harry once again thoroughly kissed me goodnight. I slept very well the rest of that night, dreaming of Harry.

(To be continued)


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Ten

The next morning we met outside the Great Hall. Where I would hopefully end up sitting, with Harry at the Gryffindor table. I was surprised how nervous I felt, as he took my hand and led me to my former House table. But before we sat down Harry asked.

"Does anyone have a problem with Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast?" He asked, almost daring anyone to speak up against it.

Fortunately no one seemed to have a problem, with me sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Luna is always welcome here, I think most of us consider her an honorary Gryffindor." Neville said confidently, as Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron was too busy eating to have much of a reaction. While Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati also didn't voice any objections.

So with that settled we sat down and enjoyed breakfast with our Gryffindor friends.

A bit later Professor McGonagall came by to tell Harry, that he was scheduled. To take his O.W.L.'s for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes later today.

"I expected it to take much longer to arrange for your testing with the Ministry. But once they found out who was being tested, they quickly agreed to send someone over. I trust you still feel you're ready for this Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry.

"I'm quite ready, Professor." Harry replied confidently.

"Very well, report to my office, during your free study period today. After you pass the O.W.L.'s and if you successfully test to seventh year levels. You will be able to start attending, both classes as soon as today." Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor for taking the time to arrange things so I can take my tests today." Harry said gratefully.

"You're very welcome Harry, it's good to see you taking your education seriously. I think Miss Lovegood is having a very positive effect on you." Professor McGonagall answered with a smile.

"I think so too Professor, in fact I don't know what I'd do without her." Harry replied, as he gave me a wink.

I was just glad that he was going to be able to continue with two of his favourite classes. And once Harry passed his tests and started attending Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Both of our schedules would be exactly the same. Allowing us to be able to attend, all our classes together from now on.

So after our morning Potions and Transfiguration classes were over. Harry left for the Headmistresses office to take his O.W.L.'s. I wished him luck, as I kissed him before he left. I wasn't worried since he had got Outstandings in both subjects before, when he took them as Luna. It was strange but if I thought about them, I could remember it like it was me who took the O.W.L.'s. Even though I know, I never actually did take them. But I was definitely going to be the one, who would be taking my N.E.W.T.'s. at the end of this school year.

So while Harry was gone taking his tests. I decided to go to the Library to work, on my homework for Potions and Transfiguration. Since I already finished my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes assignments last night. I continued to work on my homework, as I managed to finish my Potions essay and get a good start on Transfiguration. When I noticed Hermione come in and sit at my table. I continued working until, I finally got to a good stopping point. Before I finally looked up at Hermione and said with my best dreamy Luna voice.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"So Harry is taking his O.W.L.'s for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, right now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he is and if all goes well, he'll be joining us in both classes after lunch today." I replied to my bushy haired friend.

"You don't think he'll have any problems with the tests?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit worried.

"He shouldn't have any trouble, since he scored Outstandings on both of them before. When he took them before as Luna." I answered in a whisper, so only she could hear me.

"How about you, are you ready for both classes?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, I did finished my homework for both classes last night. Would you be kind enough to look them over for me. Harry didn't have time yesterday." As I handed my homework to Hermione.

She looked them over for several minutes and couldn't find anything wrong with either assignment.

"You did these by yourself? Harry didn't help you any?" Hermione asked amazed.

"No, he was too busy with his own homework. And I didn't really have any trouble with either of the assignments." I answered her.

"I take it then, that Harry's other project worked the way he had hoped it would?" She asked curiously.

"It certainly did, I now know everything Harry does about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The proof is right in front of you." As I gestured to my homework that Hermione had just checked over.

"Yes, I can see that. Care to share how he did it?" She asked hopefully.

"What can I say, my boyfriend is completely brilliant. Lets just say, that I now have memories of attending both classes for the last four years. And when I think of those memories, I remember attending them as Luna Lovegood." I answered smugly, as my pride in Harry showed through.

"Well that explains the results but not how he did it." Hermione said, sounding rather put out about my non answer.

"It would be better if I showed you." I explained, as I gathered up my homework and text books. Putting them away in my book bag.

"Follow me." I said, as Hermione followed me out of the Library. And we made our way up to the seventh floor hallway.

"We're going in the Room of Requirement?" She asked, as I nodded to her question.

I paced back and forth three times, thinking I needed the same room as when Harry gave me his memories of Arithmancy. I needed the couch, table and Harry's special Pensieve. Finally the door appeared, as Hermione and I entered the Room of Requirement through it.

"It looks a lot like a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room." Hermione observed, as we entered the room.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, as Hermione followed my lead and sat down as well. Hermione quickly noted the strange looking Pensieve on the table.

"Where did you find such an unusual Pensieve, it looks like someone made a mistake when they made it." Hermione asked confused.

"We didn't find it, the Room of Requirement created it to Harry's specifications. Harry made it so we can copy or edit memories with it. This is how Harry gave me his memories and knowledge of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. It's absolutely brilliant! Never in a million years, would I have thought to use the Room of Requirement like this." I crowed to Hermione, about how smart Harry was.

"That was rather cleaver to use the Room of Requirement to create things with it." She said sounding rather impressed.

"Now I'm going to show you how it works. By giving you a copy of my memory, of when I took the Animagus reveal potion the other day. With this memory you will remember and see it, like you were there. You're going to experience exactly what I did, are you ready?" I said as Hermione nodded to me.

I held my wand to my temple, as I thought of my memory of when I took the Animagus reveal potion. Once I was sure I had it, I pulled it away as the grey wispy memory left my head. I placed it in the side of the Pensieve closest to me. I then activated the copy rune, as the other side clouded over just like the first side. I then scooped up the original memory and returned it to my head. I then turned to Hermione and said.

"I'm sorry Hermione but Harry and I didn't tell you everything about what we saw. You were having such a hard time believing, that we even had Magical animal forms. So we were a little concerned about what would happen, if we told you everything. But I'm showing this to you now, because we are going to need your help this weekend. And if you're going to help us, you need to know." I said to her seriously.

Hermione looked at me worried about what, she would learn from the copy of my memory. But again this was Hermione, her desire to know won out over the fear of what she would learn. So with her wand she scooped up the memory and brought it to her temple. As the grey wispy memory faded into her head. She looked dazed for a moment before she screamed.

"YOU'VE GOT BOTH - BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Hermione yelled, shocked to her very core.

"Hermione. I would think that by now you would have learned that I'm the King - or maybe I should say, Queen - of the impossible." I replied, smirking.

"But how can this be, Luna?" Hermione asked, confused by what she had just learned.

"At first, We didn't understand how it was possible either. But after we visited Gringotts the other night, we finally found out why. You see, Harry and I are soul mates. The Goblins already consider me to be Harry's wife, they even called me Mrs. Potter. So I guess we're pretty much stuck with each other. And both of us couldn't be happier about it. In fact I'm already wearing, the Lady Potter family ring." I said, as I held up my hand with the ring on it. And wished that Hermione would be able to see it.

Hermione looked at me and then my hand. Amazed by both of these revelations.

"Do you know how rare soul mates are, Luna." She asked still shocked.

"Well since both my parents were also soul mates, maybe not as rare as you might think." I suggested.

"Luna, everyone probably has a Soul mate. What's rare is actually finding yours, during your lifetime." Hermione replied, sounding a bit jealous about it.

"Again Miss Impossible here." I reminded Hermione, as if it explained everything. And in my case, I guess it sort of did.

"What else did you find out at Gringotts." Hermione asked.

"Well when we were at Gringotts, we found my Dad's journal in the Potter family vault. It had all of my Dad's notes, on how to become an Animagus. Including a technique that can greatly accelerate, how fast you can learn to master the Animagus transformation. So that it takes only a few months, instead of several years. Harry also believes that we might be able to master it even quicker. Because of our increased Magical capacity we gained from the merging of our magical cores by switching forms. This quicker technique involves a potion, that transforms you into your animal form for 24 hours. So that you can see and feel what it's like, to be in your animal form. This also helps make it easier, to complete the transformation a second time. Because your body is already familiar, with what it's like to be in that form." I explained to Hermione.

"So why do you need my help?" She asked, knowing that there was more to it.

"We need your help since there are some risks, when using this faster technique. Because evidently the most dangerous time learning to become an Animagus. Is during the first time you make a complete transformation, into your animal form. If you're not careful you can accidentally go too far and actually change into your animal completely. If this happens you'll forget you were ever human and become your animal permanently. This can happen if your self image as a human, is replaced with your animal form. Because the Animagus reversal spell uses this self image, to change you back into your real self. But the spell can't work, if your human self image has been over written by your animal form. You will lose the ability to change back. This is why the traditional method is safer. Because it uses several meditation techniques, to make your human self image more fixed and defined. This helps prevent you from, getting stuck in your animal form accidentally. But it also tends to make it take much longer, to achieve your first complete transformation. Because having a more rigid and fixed self image of your human self. Makes it more difficult to successfully change into your animal form. Since this stronger self image, tends to work against your ability to complete the Animagus transformation." I continued to explain to her.

"If it's so dangerous, why risk it in the first place." Hermione asked seriously.

"Because it's fairly safe if you take certain precautions. My father's journal has several methods to use. That's why we need you to be there when we take the 24 hour Animagus potion. To talk to us and help us keep thinking like human beings, even while we are in our animal forms. This is one of the techniques that my Dad's journal says to use, to keep us from becoming our animal completely. The other is to have something in mind that you really want to do. But can only do as a human being. For me, I want to get married and have a family with Harry the person I love most. You then remind yourself about it, at least every hour. And about the human form that you'll need, to be able to achieve them. This temporarily fortifies your human self image." I said, trying hard not to blush about the things I wanted most. About having a future with Harry being his wife and eventually being the mother of our children.

"I think I understand and I'll do it. But you and Harry will have to do the same for me and Ron. When the time comes for us." Hermione insisted.

"Okay, I guess that's only fair. We plan on using the 24 hour Animagus potion, this Saturday after Quidditch try-outs." As I told her of our plans.

"Where are you going to hide for 24 hours in your animal forms, in here?" She asked, as Hermione gestured to the Room of Requirement.

"Originally we planned on using it here but after visiting Gringotts. We have an even better place to hide out for 24 hours." I smiled mysteriously at Hermione.

"Well you're going to have to tell me eventually, if you want me to help." She said, a little annoyed at me for keeping her in the dark.

"I have every intention of telling you about it but I figured I'd wait till Harry gets here. Since we haven't even been there yet ourselves. It shouldn't be long now, it's almost lunch time." I said, thinking Harry should be along soon.

"Can he even find us here?" Hermione asked me.

"That's an interesting question. The Marauders map has been in here before and I believe it has a self mapping charm that adds any place it has been. So yes, Harry should be able to see that this is where we are. He'll probably come to find us, when he is done with his tests." I replied, as I reassured Hermione that Harry shouldn't have any trouble finding us here.

"I was wondering how does the 24 hour Animagus potion work, when you have two forms? I mean which one will you turn into the Phoenix or the Unicorn?" Hermione asked, curious about how it works.

"That's yet another good question Hermione, I hadn't even thought of that." I answered, as I reached over and grabbed my book bag. And pulled out the copy of my Dad's journal.

I thought for a moment about how the 24 hour Animagus potion works, when you have more than one form. I then opened the journal and quickly read what it said. Fortunately there was a note in my Dad's journal, about what to do when you have more than one animal form. It said, the trick was to think about which of your animal forms. That you wanted to transform into first. Then drink the potion, while thinking of that animal form. Fairly simple really, I wonder what would have happened if I just drank it. I probably would have turned into my animal form the Phoenix. But it would probably be best if Harry and I, were both in the same animal form. That way we should be able to still communicate at least with each other.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, as she brought me back from my thoughts.

"It says you just think of the animal form you wish to change into and then drink the potion. The one you were thinking of at the time, is the one that you'll change into." I answered her question.

"Can I see your Dad's journal?" She asked, as I handed the book to her.

She opened it and flipped through it and said.

"There isn't anything written in it!" Hermione said annoyed at the empty book.

"That's strange, it did when I held it. Maybe you didn't use it correctly. What did you want to know about?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see what you had just read." She quickly answered back.

"It should have opened right to what you wanted to know about. Here give it back to me, I'll look something up. While you look over my shoulder." I suggested to Hermione, as she handed the book back to me.

Once I had the book back in my hands, I thought of the same thing as before and opened the book. The information was there just as before. As I felt Hermione looking over my shoulder.

"Can you see it?" I asked curious if she could.

"I can see writing on the pages. But it's like it's too far away to read it." She answered sounding frustrated.

"Then come around and sit right next to me and see if you can read it." I suggested to her.

She came back around and sat as close as possible, leaning over and looking at the book that was open on my lap. She squinted and continued to look really hard at it. Hermione then turned to me and said.

"I should be able to read it but I can't make any of it out. There must be some sort of protection on it." Hermione speculated about the journal.

"Maybe only Potters can read it?" I thought, since both Harry and I could both read it.

"But I thought that you're not technically a Potter any more? I mean the Marauders map still says that you're Luna Lovegood now, doesn't it?" She asked, curious if something had changed.

"Well the last time I looked at the map, it still said Luna Lovegood on it." I answered her.

"Maybe it's the family ring that lets you read the journal. You did say that the ring technically makes you the new Lady Potter. Even though you're not legally married yet." Hermione pointed out.

"That's very true. But Director Ragnok did say that if Harry and I filed the correct papers, with the Ministry of Magic. We could legally be considered married, as far as the Wizarding World is concerned. But we haven't filed any such paper work. We weren't planning on getting married officially, until after we graduate from Hogwarts." I said confused by all of this.

"Really, Harry has already asked you to marry him!" Hermione gushed at the very thought.

"Well he hasn't got down on one knee and asked properly. But the subject has came up in several conversations and he has been very clear about his intentions. In a way, I kind of think he already considers us married. And honestly I kind of feel the same way." I explained to Hermione, as a familiar voice said.

"I don't think I could have said it any better myself sweetheart. Except to say that once you've found your other half, everything else is just icing on the cake." Harry said sounding rather pleased.

As we turned and saw Harry standing at the door.

"Besides I'd marry you today, if it wouldn't be viewed as suspicious. As far as everyone else knows we've only been dating less than a week. If I was to suddenly marry you, people would think you used a love potion on me. Should I even ask, what brought this up?" Harry asked curious about the current topic.

"I had been explaining our plans for this weekend to Hermione, when we discovered that she can't read my Dad's journal. This led to us wondering why that was, we figured that the book is protected in some way. Allowing only a Potter to be able to read it, so we were speculating about my marital status and such. By the way, the Marauders map still shows me as Luna Lovegood doesn't it? I mean, it hasn't changed to Luna Potter for some reason has it?" I asked Harry.

"No, it still says you're Luna Lovegood. When I used it to find where you girls were at. Once I had finished my O.W.L.'s and took my placement tests. As for why you can read the journal, it's really quite simple, because you are a Potter. You have the family ring on your finger, that makes you the current Lady Potter. With all the rights and privileges." Harry answered me.

"We had thought that might be the best explanation for it." Hermione added her thoughts to the conversation.

"If you think about it, it makes perfect sense that only a Potter should be able to read them. Because they are for the Potter families use only. If we decide to pass some of the knowledge that we learn from the journals, it's up to us to share it or not. The protections probably exist, in case someone got their hands on one of the family journals. But with these protections it would effectively make any of the journals useless to them." Harry said, as he explained his thinking.

"How many are there?" Hermione asked.

"One for every Potter in the last several hundred years. I didn't take an exact count but it looked like there were several hundred of them at least." I answered Hermione.

"There are that many of them?" Hermione asked surprised by this.

"Yes, there was even one for both Harry and me. I even picked up mine and flipped through it. It documented my life as Harry Potter until, the day I became Luna. From then on it was about my life as Luna, up to the very moment I picked up the book. Apparently it self updates, I bet mine used to say Harry Potter on the cover, until I switched with Luna. Now it says Luna Potter on the cover, even though it is mostly about my life as Harry Potter." I explained to her.

"I wonder how it works." Hermione said aloud, as she thought about what it would take to do something like this.

"I don't know exactly how it does it. But it still seems to work fine, even after several hundred years. I'll bet the first book is about the person who created the charms. I'm sure that persons journal, would be able to explain how it was done. We were in kind of a hurry to get back here before curfew. So we didn't spend a lot of time, thinking about how it worked exactly." I continued explaining.

"If you do ever look into it, I'd be very curious what you learn." Hermione said hopefully.

I really wasn't as curious as Hermione was about the journals. But I guess at some point it would be interesting to find out more about them.

"I think we have more pressing things at the moment. But if I find something out about them, I'll let you know." I said to Hermione.

With that settled I turned to Harry to ask how his tests went.

"I take it you passed without any problems." I asked him, not worried in the slightest.

"It wasn't a problem at all, Outstandings on both tests. And I even tested to seventh year levels on both subjects. I now have a note saying that I can attend, both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as of today. So after lunch I can escort you lovely ladies to both classes." Harry offered.

"About lunch Harry, I thought we might use this as an excellent opportunity to visit Potter Manor. We really need to see if it has enough room, for what we plan on doing there this Saturday. Besides we also need to unblock the floo and add Hermione to the list of people that are allowed entry." I reminded him.

"I guess a quick peek wouldn't hurt but it will probably mean we won't have time for lunch today." Harry said, not sounding bothered about not eating till later.

"Potter Manor? That's where you plan on using the 24 hour Animagus potion?" Hermione asked, surprised that there even was a Potter Manor.

"That was the idea, I'd expect there to be quite a bit more room and lots of places to explore. It would be better than being cooped up in here for 24 Hours." I answered, certain that Potter Manor would definitely work better for what we had in mind.

"It would certainly give you more room to run or fly, depending on which form you decide to use. Whatever you choose, it would certainly be much better than here." Hermione agreed.

"You told her about us sharing Animagus forms?" Harry asked surprised.

"Hermione needed to know, especially if she's going to help us this Saturday." I explained to Harry.

"I'm not mad, just a little surprised that she's taking it so well. We were very worried about how you would react to it." Harry said as he turned to Hermione.

"Well you didn't hear my initial reaction, after viewing Luna's memory. Of when she took the Animagus reveal potion." Hermione answered.

"Well I'm glade we don't need to have you fitted for a straight jacket. It really would have been counter productive, when it came to helping us this weekend." I added, as I turned to Harry and asked.

"Do you think we might be able to leave directly from here?" I asked what he thought.

"There's really only one way to find out. It would be nice not to have to go all the way down to the Main gate, to visit Potter Manor." He answered me.

"What about Hermione, do you think she would be able to go there with one of us?" I asked Harry.

"I don't see why not, most port keys can take more than one person. The only problem is the Manor is still currently in lock down. The wards are set to allow only Potter family members at the moment. We need to add Hermione before she'll be able to visit." Harry answered.

"I thought that maybe if she came with one of us, that it would drop us inside the wards." I asked Harry curious if that might work.

"I don't think it works like that sweetheart. I think We need to go there first and set things up before she can properly visit." Harry explained to me.

"I am very curious about Potter Manor, Luna. But we are going to be there for at least 24 hours, that should give us plenty of time to explore everything. I can wait till Saturday to see it." Hermione said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I kind of forgot that Potter Manor was still in lock down. And that the wards will only allow Potter family at the moment." I apologised to her.

"That's okay Luna, there will be lots of time this weekend. I'll see you both at Arithmancy." As Hermione turned and left the Room of Requirement.

"Well that just leaves us, shall we see if we can Portkey from here?" Harry asked me.

"Okay, let's try it!" I said, excited about visiting the Potter ancestral home.

"Okay then, on the count of three." Harry said as he took my hand.

"1, 2, 3, take me home." We both said, as I felt the familiar tug behind the naval.

Grandfather Charles was right, it seemed to drop us in what appeared to be the main entry foyer. I looked around the room, there was a very large fireplace. Behind us was a large set of double doors, that looked to be the main entry to the house. The walls were covered with wood panelling, probably mahogany. There were several fancy looking chairs and couches.

"I guess it worked." I said to Harry.

"It most certainly did, my dear girl." Said the familiar voice of Charles Potter.

As I looked up at a painting that was hanging over the Fireplace. And saw Charles and Dorea Potter, looking down at Harry and I.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Harry and Luna." Dorea Potter, greeted us.

"Thank you, it's very nice." I said, as I continued to look around the room.

There were tapestries with the Potter family crest, as well as three sets of armour. Everything was very well kept, considering that no one had been there in several years.

"We weren't expecting you to visit so soon. There isn't anything wrong is there?" Charles asked sounding concerned.

"No everything is fine, we just had a spare moment. And decided to have a quick look around. We plan to visit this weekend with a friend. So I guess we need to unblock the floo and add our friend to those who are allowed to visit." Harry explained to our Grandparents.

"Well then you'll need to call Magnus and Corin. They will be able to guide you to the room, that controls the wards and other protections for Potter Manor. I'll meet you there." Charles said to us.

"We have already told them that there was a new Lord and Lady Potter. And that you would be visiting soon, they were very excited. And they immediately started cleaning and getting things ready for your visit." Dorea added.

"Magnus, Corin." I called, as there was two quick pops.

That announced the arrival of two House Elves, one male the other female. They were both dressed in black and white uniforms. The male one had a suit on, while the female Elf had a very pretty dress. Both had the Potter family crest embroidered on there uniforms.

"Yes, Mistress." They answered together.

"Hello, you must be Magnus and Corin?" I asked them.

"Yes, Mistress. I is Magnus and this is my wife Corin." He said proudly, as he gestured to the female Elf.

"I'm very happy to meet you both. My name is Luna and this is Harry." I said to the little Elves.

"Corin and Magnus are very happy to have a new Master and Mistress to serve." Corin said happily.

"Could you show us to the room, that controls the wards and other protections for Potter Manor." Harry asked the Elves.

"Of course Magnus can, Master Harry. Follow Magnus, Master Harry and Mistress Luna." Magnus said, as he headed over to the door next to the fireplace.

We followed him through the door and into a large room with two grand staircases. That lead to the second floor of the house. Between the two staircases was another door, this door is where Magnus was leading us. He opened the door, as we followed him in. This room was smaller, yet similarly decorated. There were more tapestries and a couple more suits of armour. There was two other things I noticed, one was a pedestal that held a very large book with a quill and pot of ink. The other was a large table, with what appeared to be a model of Potter Manor and the surrounding property. It was under what appeared to be a glass case. A quick look at the surrounding lands, it showed a gate house, stables, a large garden and a full size Quidditch Pitch. I looked up at Harry amazed by how big Potter Manor was. There would be plenty of room and places for either of our animal forms to explore.

"Well I see Magnus has brought you, to the room that controls all of Potter Manors protections." Charles Potter said, from yet another painting.

"How do I end the lock-down on Potter Manor and unblock the floo." Harry asked his Grandfather.

"The book on the pedestal, controls every protection on Potter Manor. To change anything, all you have to do is tap it with your wand. And command it as the current Lord or Lady Potter, to end the lock down." Charles Potter said, as he gestured to the book on the pedestal.

Harry walked over to the book and pulled out his wand and said.

"I Lord Harry James Potter, command that Potter Manor is no longer under lock down." Harry commanded.

The glass case that covered the model disappeared. The case must have been some sort of physical manifestation that Potter Manor was under lock down. And now that it was gone I guess it had ended.

"Did it change anything else?" Harry asked his Grandfather.

"It only removed the lock down that was on Potter Manor, all other protections still remain in place. I wouldn't suggest changing any of the other protections for now." Charles answered.

"How do I add my friend that I want to be able to visit this weekend?" Harry asked, the elder Potter.

"The book should be opened to the permissions page, it should show who is currently allowed to enter Potter Manor. Just use the quill to add the name of your friend." Harry's Grandfather explained.

So Harry picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink pot. The only two names on the page were, Harry Potter and Luna Potter. So Harry added Hermione Jean Granger to the list.

"With the lock down ended, is the floo unblocked or do I still need to unblock it?" Harry asked his Grandfather.

"There is no need to do anything else. Since the lock down has ended, the floo is now unblocked. You, Luna or your friend can now use the floo network, anyone else won't be allowed entry." Grandfather Charles answered.

"Is there anything else we should do while we are here, Grandfather." Harry asked, making sure that something wasn't missed.

"No that should do it for now. But remember Potter Manor is now yours and Luna's home. Visit as often as you can. Until such time you can move in permanently." Harry's Grandfather said.

"We will Grandfather. We're sorry we can't stay longer. But we still have three more classes" I said to the elder Potter.

"We'll be back this Saturday and plan on staying overnight." Harry said, to the painting of Charles Potter.

"How are we going to get back to Hogwarts Harry?" I asked, not sure what Harry had in mind.

"Well we could Apparate to the main gates, use the floo to the Headmistresses office or I think Magnus could probably bring us right back to Hogwarts Main Doors." Harry suggested.

"Magnus." Harry called.

"Yes, Master Harry?" The little Elf answered.

"Can you bring us back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Magnus.

"Oh yes, Magnus can take you." The little Elf said happily.

So with that settled we both took one of the little Elf's hands.

"Okay Magnus take us back to Hogwarts." Harry requested.

Then with a pop we disappeared from Potter Manor and reappeared at the Main Doors at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Magnus, we'll see you Saturday." I said to the little Elf, as he left with a pop.

We quickly made our way inside and headed to our Arithmancy class. By the time we arrived, class was about to start. Thankfully Hermione was saving seats for us. So Harry and I quickly sat down in them, after Harry handed his note to Professor Vector.

"Welcome to Arithmancy Mr. Potter. It is almost unheard of for a student to join this class in their seventh year. According to your note from the Headmistress, you have been studying Arithmancy in private. As well as being tutored by Miss Lovegood. And have successfully passed the O.W.L.'s for both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. As well as testing to seventh year levels in both classes, very impressive." Professor Vector commented, as she handed Harry's note back to him.

"Thank you, Professor Vector. I couldn't have done it without Luna's help." Harry said, as he placed his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well done Miss Lovegood." Professor Vector said, as she looked toward me sounding very pleased.

She then turned and took attendance. And collected last Tuesdays homework. She was a bit surprised to see that Harry turned in the assignment as well. Once Professor Vector had everyone's homework, she began her lecture on Arithmancy. As I listened to her lecture, I was pleased to find that I was able to follow and understand the subject. When it came time to give examples, she would ask various students questions. She called on both me and Harry, neither of us had any problems answering her questions. Later Professor Vector called on students to solve various problems on the chalk board. Again Harry and I were called up at different times to solve a problem. With my new knowledge of Arithmancy it wasn't very difficult to work out the solution. I even enjoyed myself and found Arithmancy very interesting. I could see why Harry enjoyed it so much. When Class was almost over, Professor Vector assigned our homework.

"Read chapter 17 and work the problems at the end of the chapter. Be sure to show your work when you turn it in next Tuesday." She finished, as the bell rang and the students got up to leave.

Hermione was waiting by the door for us, she looked a little troubled. As she followed us to our next class. I could tell that she really wanted to say something. So I pulled her and Harry into an empty class room.

"Okay Hermione, what's bothering you now." I asked, already having a pretty good idea of what was troubling her. As I turned to cast a few privacy spells.

"I can't help feeling that you and Harry, were being a bit dishonest in Arithmancy class." Hermione replied.

"Well Hermione, I really don't want to have to tell everyone that we switched places. Just to explain, why Harry knows everything about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Is that really what you want us to do?" I asked, Hermione seriously.

"No, of course not. I know that would cause all sorts of problems, for you and Harry." She answered.

"Besides when Harry was Luna, and she went to every Arithmancy class, did all the work for the last several years. Shouldn't she be allowed to continue, even though he's now Harry? Should he be punished for the poor choices I made, because I foolishly listened to Ron. And took the easy road academically." I asked Hermione.

"No you're right, he should be allowed to continue. And yes, he shouldn't be punished." Hermione answered.

"All we did was to try and come up with the most plausible reason, that would explain Harry's knowledge in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. So that he would be able to continue with two of his favourite classes, that he really enjoys. Is it really so wrong, to want to help him be able to do that." I continued to explain to Hermione.

"No, it's exactly the sort of thing to do for someone you care about." Hermione said honestly.

"So then what is bothering you Hermione? Maybe this isn't about Harry at all, maybe this is really about me. And you think I'm cheating by being in these classes. Is that it? Do you want me to quit Hermione, will that make you happy?" I asked her honestly.

"No, I don't want you to do that." Hermione said.

"Well that's good. Because I can't quit Hermione, even if I wanted to. It would cause more problems than it would solve. Quitting would send up all kinds of red flags. And could possibly lead to exposing the fact that we switched places. I'm not doing this for some sort of academic gain. I'm doing this to protect both me and Harry's privacy." I continued to explain my thinking to her.

"But it was dishonest, saying that Luna taught you everything you know about Arithmancy." Hermione complained, as she looked at Harry and me.

"I'm sorry that you feel that we are being dishonest. But to protect our secret, sometimes we are going to have to be a little creative with the facts." I explained to her.

"Besides Hermione, I didn't technically lie. Everything I learned about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I did learn from Luna Lovegood. Of course I left out the fact, that I learned them while I was Luna." Harry said, with a Cheeky smile.

"You're right, I guess I am being a bit silly about this." Hermione said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"This is exactly why we didn't want to tell anyone, it complicates things." I said to Hermione.

"Hermione if something is bothering you, by all means come to us about it. But you need to understand that a lot of what we do and say. Isn't done to take advantage of our situation, it's done more to protect our privacy and secrets." Harry added, hoping we had finally satisfied Hermione's concerns.

"So are we good Hermione?" I asked her, as she nodded and said.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you both with something so trivial. But I feel a lot better about it now that I've talked to you about it." Hermione answered.

"Then we better get to Ancient Runes before we're late." Harry gestured to the door, as I cancelled the privacy spells.

Luckily we arrived just in time for Ancient Runes class. Not surprisingly it went very similar to Arithmancy. Professor Babbling was surprised to find out that Harry would now be attending Ancient Runes. And after Professor Babbling took attendance. She was even more shocked, when he actually turned in last Tuesdays homework. Just like everyone else did. Once Professor Babbling had everyone's homework, she began today's lecture on Ancient Runes. As I listened to her lecture, I was pleased to find that I could now understand and follow along in Runes. When it came time to give examples she would ask various students questions. She called on both Harry as well as me. Neither of us had any problems answering her questions. Later Professor Babbling called on several students, to translate various sequences of Runes on the chalk board. Again Harry and I were each called on to translate one of these sequences. With my new found knowledge of Ancient Runes it wasn't very difficult to solve. I even enjoyed myself and found Runes a very useful subject. When Class was ready to end, Professor Babbling assigned another chapter to read. As well as various Runes to translate at the end of the chapter for homework.

"Read chapter 19 and translate the sequences of Aztec Runes at the end of the chapter. Be sure to show how you arrived at your translation, when you turn it in at next Tuesdays class." Professor Babbling finished, as the bell rang and the students got up to head to their next class.

So we left Ancient Runes together with Hermione. And made our way to History of Magic with Professor Binns. Neville, Ginny and Ron were all waiting outside the classroom.

"Hey guys" Neville greeted us warmly. With Ginny standing beside him, who also said a quick hello.

As Harry turned to all of us and said.

"Well is everyone ready, for yet another riveting lesson in History of Magic class?" Harry asked sarcastically, as Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"It's not that bad." Hermione insisted, not sounding very convincing when she said it.

"It's a shame that there isn't double History of Magic, I could use the extra rest." Ron said in jest, trying to be funny.

"Ron! You shouldn't be sleeping in class." Hermione said, sounding annoyed with her boyfriend.

"I wasn't being serious about it. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Ron defended himself.

"Hermione you've got to admit that Professor Binns lectures and teaching style, doesn't exactly do the subject justice. It's long past time for Professor Binns to be properly retired. And replaced with a Professor, who can breath new life into the subject." Harry said, as I nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right, Professor McGonagall can't be satisfied with the quality of teaching in History of Magic. I wonder why she hasn't replaced Professor Binns?" Hermione wondered.

"My guess is between repairs to the castle and other preparations for reopening Hogwarts. That she didn't have time to find replacement Professors, for more than Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Let alone replacing herself as the Transfiguration Professor." Harry speculated.

"I guess that's true. It can't be easy being Headmistress, teaching Transfiguration all while she's still the head of house for Gryffindor." Hermione agreed, as she realised the difficult position the Headmistress was in.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm glad Professor McGonagall is still teaching transfiguration. Since it's my last year at Hogwarts, it just wouldn't feel right with someone else teaching it." I said honestly, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're not the only one Luna, I feel exactly the same way." Ginny said to me.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Professor McGonagall, wanted to replace Professor Binns. But just couldn't make it happen in time for this year." Neville added.

With that final comment we entered the classroom and took our seats, as Ginny and Neville sat next to each other. They seemed to be getting along quite nicely. They still weren't officially a couple yet but I knew it was just a matter of time. As Harry leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before class started. I wish I could say the quality of History of Magic had improved. But as Professor Binns once again droned on about yet another pointless Goblin rebellion. I continued to find it difficult to pay attention. I would think that anyone could make the subject more interesting. Than Professor Binns way of teaching the subject. While the class seemed to drag on and on. Eventually even History of Magic had to end.

What was left of the rest of the week flew by quickly as I suffered through the rest of my first period. I was right about it not being fun but I managed to bare the symptoms. My period went pretty much how Harry said it would. Thanks to his advice, I was coping about as well as could be expected under the circumstances. When I wasn't dealing with my period, I was going to classes studying or doing my homework with Harry in the Library. Or when I felt up to it, we did a little snogging in the Room of Requirement.

Also whenever we had some free time we continued studying everything about our animal forms. As well as the techniques we would need to successfully perform the Animagus transformation. We also involved Hermione in our practice sessions on the Animagus reversal spell, just in case.

When Saturday had finally arrived my period was finally over and I was feeling much better. I thought my chances were also very good, about winning the Seeker position on the Ravenclaw team. But first I would have to beat five other Ravenclaw hopefuls, who were also here for the try outs. Apparently most of the Ravenclaw team from last year, was returning except the Seeker who had graduated.

"Hello I'm Michael Corner this years Quidditch Captain for team Ravenclaw. I reserved the Pitch for team practice and try outs for the position of Seeker. There are six of you who are trying out for Seeker. When I say go, I want you all to mount your brooms and make five laps around the Pitch. The first four that make it back will move on to the next round. Are you ready!" He said.

"Yes!" We all answered at once.

"GO!" Michael yelled for us to start.

With that we were off, I was follow closely by another girl and boy from younger years. The Girl looked to be a fifth year, while the boy was either a third or fourth year. The others were further back, I decided it was time to see what this broom could really do. I quickly accelerated to the Nimbus 2100's top speed. I was starting to pull away as I completed the first lap around the pitch. By the time I completed the second lap, I was quite a bit ahead of the others. A little over a minute later I completed my third lap. I could see ahead, that I was catching up with the slowest of the would be Seeker hopefuls. It looked like I was going to lap three of them as I came up on lap four. This was the last lap and I almost passed the fourth slowest, by the time I completed the fifth and final lap. I landed right next to Michael Corner, as we waited for the rest to finish.

"Good flying Lovegood, been taking lessons from your boyfriend?" Michael teased me.

"You could say that Harry Potter taught me everything I know about flying." I replied with a silly grin.

I looked up in the stands as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville cheered and waved. So I happily waved back to them.

By now all the other Seeker hopefuls had finally completed their five laps.

"Okay I need the top four finishers, to come over here. You other two sorry, better luck next year." Michael said to a second and third year boy and girl.

No wonder they were so slow, they were both using school brooms. I felt a little guilty having a broom that was second only to a Firebolt. Oh well they have several years ahead of them, to eventually make the team. As I turned back to listen to Michael, about the next test for us potential Seekers.

"Okay the next test is pairing you up and competing in a best of three contest of catching the practice snitch. The pairs will be determined by drawing straws. Two are blue tipped, the others are silver tipped. Step forward and draw your straw." Michael said.

As Michael stepped forward and held his hand out to us. Everyone took there turn, I was last to draw. I got a blue tipped one, as I looked over at the others. I noticed that the boy who finished third also had a blue tipped straw. I guess I would be competing against him.

"Okay blue is up first. Lovegood and Latimer, you're up first. The rules are simple, I'll let the snitch go and count to five and say go. Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes!" We both answered, as I noticed Latimer was using a newer Cleansweeps as his broom.

"Okay!" as he let the snitch go. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! GO!" He yelled.

And we were off. I had watched the direction the snitch flew and quickly headed that way. I thought I caught a gleam of gold to my right as I quickly veered in that direction. Latimer was following closely as I caught sight of the snitch. It zipped at high speed to the right as it gained altitude. I corrected my course and increased speed, never taking my eyes off it. I was starting to gain on it. As it once again changed its direction of flight. I effortlessly changed course to match the snitches new direction. As I continued to gain on the snitch. I continued to watch it closely as it gave a twitch. From my experience this usually meant the snitch was about to turn rapidly and double back suddenly. With this in mind I quickly prepared to do a sloth grip roll and catch it as it tries to double back. The snitch broke from it's path and doubled back just like I expected. As I rolled inverted, reached out and caught it with my free hand. Rolling right side up and holding the snitch in my hand. Latimer flew nearby and clapped at my victory that round. It was nice that he was being a good sport about it. We finally made it back to Michael and landed.

"Nice work Lovegood. Nice try Latimer. Ready for round two?" Michael asked, as I handed him the snitch.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I was seriously outclassed, both by her skill and her broom. Another round won't change the results. I concede to Luna." Said Daniel Latimer.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting him give up so quickly.

"Oh I'm sure. There's always next year." He said with a grin.

"Okay silver pair, Perkins and Chambers you're up." Michael said.

Melody Perkins came in second after me in the race around the Pitch. She was using one of the newest Comet brooms. The younger lad named Chambers was using one of the older Cleansweeps. This match didn't last long either as Melody Perkins won two in a row. Shutting out her competition completely, I felt bad for the poor boy. But again there was always next year.

"Okay Lovegood and Perkins. I'm going to run a couple quick plays with the rest of the team. I'll be back in about ten minutes, that should give you enough time to rest before your final match. Be ready to go by then." He said, as he turned mounted his broom and flew up to where the rest of the team was practising.

After ten minutes of Michael running plays with the rest of the team, he returned to start the final round. To see who would be Ravenclaw's new Seeker.

"Okay, Lovegood and Perkins. This is it, the best of three catches becomes our new Seeker." Michael explained.

"Ready! Set!" And with that Michael let the Snitch go, and counted to five.

"GO!" Michael finally yelled for us to start.

Seconds later we both chased after it. We chased it all over the pitch. I managed to catch the first one. But Perkins caught the second one, when she got a lucky break when the Snitch turned and flew right at her. We were tied, it all came down to who won the next round in the competition. Michael released the Snitch and counted to 5, as Melody and I took off after the snitch. We once again chased it up and down the pitch, as we came close to using our brooms top speeds. It was a very close race as we zoomed after the snitch, neck and neck around the pitch. At times we both performed some very impressive flying moves. But I definitely had an advantage over Perkins. She was good but I was better. So in the end I was able to use my many years of experience, to my advantage and beat Melody Perkins to the Snitch.

"Congratulations Lovegood! Welcome aboard you're officially our new seeker." Michael Corner said.

"There is no need to post this years roster it's the same as last year, except with Luna Lovegood as our new Seeker. But the list I will turn into Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will be as follows." He continued.

Ravenclaw's Quidditch team members are the following.

Michael Corner / Chaser and captain

Orla Quirke / Chaser

Su Li / Chaser

Morag McDougal / Beater

Terry Boot / Beater

Stewart Ackerley / Keeper

Luna Lovegood / Seeker

"Practice is every other Saturday at noon. Okay everyone hit the showers." Michael Corner said.

I quickly went over to Harry and the others as they made their way down to the field from the spectators seats. Harry rapidly approached as he picked me up in his arms and spun me around. Till he eventually put me down, then pulled me in close as he claimed my lips. My toes curled, as he deepened the kiss. It was very nice, I probably wouldn't have stopped kissing Harry. If we weren't interrupted, by the cat calls from our friends. Oh well, let them watch.

"Congratulations Luna!" Everyone said, happy for me that I made the team.

"That was some incredible flying Luna, I guess all those practice sessions with Harry really paid off." Ginny exclaimed, about my effort to win the Seeker position.

"I had no doubt you would make the team sweetheart! You're an excellent Seeker, Luna!" Harry said as he praised my flying.

"Thanks Harry, I couldn't have done it without this broom and your coaching me." I said, as I held up my broom and gave Harry a wink.

"Nonsense, you're a natural Luna." Harry argued, and returned the wink.

"When did you learn to fly like that Luna? You've never shown, that kind of talent when we were kids." Ron observed.

"Harry taught me some of his moves and I never had this good of a broom before, when we played at the Burrow." I explained, starting to worry that Ron was getting suspicious. He didn't seem to be buying my explanation.

I hadn't meant to do it but when I was up there, flying against the other Seeker candidates. I couldn't help myself, I flew and reacted instinctively to catch the Snitch. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Ron would notice, that my flying style and signature moves were exactly like those of Harry Potter's. It just figures that Quidditch would be the thing, that causes Ron to figure out our secret.

(To be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Eleven

After try outs were over, Harry, Hermione and I planned to meet each other back at the courtyard. From there we would leave for Potter Manor. That is after we each returned from our dorms, to pick up a bag with our clothes. And other things we would need for the overnight trip. Of course Harry and I would spend most of the time in one of our animal forms. So we wouldn't need new clothes, until after the 24 hour Animagus potion wears off. If we are successful I had something very special planned for me and Harry tomorrow.

Ron continued to watch us as we made our way back up to the school. He finally turned to Hermione and asked.

"Hermione, could you look over my Astronomy homework. I'm not sure if I properly named all the stars in the constellation we observed last night?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'll be happy to give it a look, when I get back tomorrow night." Hermione answered.

"You're leaving, where are you going?" Ron asked, surprised that Hermione was going somewhere.

"I'm going off school grounds with Harry and Luna. I promised to help them with a special research project. We won't be back until sometime tomorrow evening." She replied.

"Can I come along, it's going to be pretty boring here with all three of you gone." He almost begged.

"I don't think you'll find, what we'll be doing all that interesting." Hermione tried to lie convincingly.

But Ron clearly didn't believe a word of it and was now starting to get angry. As he turned to us and said sounding more than a bit annoyed.

"What's with all the secrets all the sudden, we use to tell each other everything. And always looked out for one another. Now all I get from my girlfriend and so called best friend are vague answers or half truths." Ron said bitterly.

By this time we had already made it back into the castle and were headed up the main stairs. We had almost made it to the third floor, when Harry turned to Ron and said.

"Okay Ron, obviously something is bothering you. But before you get yourself all worked up about it, I'd suggest we moved this conversation to somewhere more private." Harry said, as he gestured for us to follow him.

Harry ended up leading us back to the same unused classroom. Where Harry and I switched places a little more than a week ago. Once we were all inside, Harry again cast a few privacy spells. To insure that what was discussed in private, would remain that way.

"Okay Ron, what has got your knickers in a twist?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked at each of us hesitantly, before he finally started to speak.

"Well I guess for me, it all started about a week ago. When Hermione started to notice, little odd things you were doing Harry. At first I didn't take her concerns very seriously. And thought that she was just imagining things. But over the next few days, she continued pointing out more and more of these unusual behaviours to me. Then last Tuesday after Herbology, we had another rather heated argument about it. Where Hermione once again insisted, that there was something strange going on between the two of you. But when I asked her later that same day, why she had finally dropped the subject. She brushed the question aside and said that I was right. It was just a case of her imagination, getting the better of her. At the time I had no reason to doubt her explanation, so I dropped the subject as well. After all my girlfriend wouldn't lie to me, would she?" Ron said a little sarcastically.

Hermione looked a little hurt by Ron's attitude but remained silent for the moment.

"I probably would have left it at that. If not for the fact that several other strange things happened. Even I started to wonder exactly what was going on. Like when I found out a few days later at breakfast, that Harry was scheduled to take the O.W.L.'s for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. When I later asked Hermione about it, she said that Harry had been studying both subjects privately for several years. And that he was also getting tutored, in them both by Luna as well. Even I might have accepted this explanation. If I hadn't been around Harry enough to know, that there was no way this could have happened. Not to mention this is exactly the sort of thing, that should have sent Hermione into another rampage about you and Luna. But she didn't say a thing about it. And Hermione seemed to completely accept the official explanation, without question." Ron continued to say in total disbelief.

As Ron continued to make his case, I began to realise just where he was going with this.

"But I think the thing that finally convinced me was today, at the Ravenclaw try outs for Seeker. As I watched Luna fly around the pitch, it was like she was possessed by Harry Potter. She didn't just fly a little like Harry, she flew exactly like him. And the more I watched, the more sure I was about what I had seen." Ron explained.

"And what exactly did you see, that you were so sure about?" Harry asked him.

"That no matter what anyone says, you can't learn to fly like that in less than a week. Even if you are taught by the great Harry Potter. So there had to be some other explanation. What I couldn't figure out was how it was possible. I know the Polyjuice potion could have done it for an hour. But it's already been longer than that. And yet you're still Luna." Ron observed.

"You make it sound, like you think I'm not Luna." I said to Ron.

"I know how crazy it sounds but only Harry Potter flies like you did today. I've been watching him fly since first year. His style is very unique, it's almost completely instinctual. You may have tried to hide it but when you were in the thick of it chasing the Snitch. You couldn't help showing your true self, you flew exactly the way you always do to win Harry." Ron said to me with certainty.

It was hard to argue against Ron's conclusion, when even I realised the same thing after competition was over. I had hoped that no one else would notice or think that Luna had just picked up a few moves from her boyfriend. But Ron knew me too well, to believe that.

"Besides the only thing that would make Hermione give up, was if you told her the truth. And the only reason she would be less than truthful with me, was if she promised not to say anything. So after all that we've been through together, don't I also deserve to know the truth as well." Ron Finished, as he looked at the three of us.

"Very well Ron, we'll give you the same choices that we gave Hermione. You have two options, one you can either make an unbreakable vow not to reveal anything that you learn from us. Or two, you willingly volunteer to be Obliviated. The choice is yours but know that this isn't being offered or suggested lightly." Harry said to Ron seriously.

Ron looked to Hermione for some sort of confirmation, that the knowledge warranted such an oath.

"I know it sounds a bit extreme Ron but some of this knowledge could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. As for the rest, well it's mostly to protect Harry and Luna's privacy. I chose to make the unbreakable vow and found the things that I learned, certainly justified my making it." Hermione said to Ron honestly.

Ron seemed to be giving it some serious thought. I was fairly sure he didn't want to be Obliviated. But making an unbreakable vow, that just wasn't something done lightly either. After several minutes Ron finally pulled out his wand and said.

"I Ronald Bilius Weasley, swear on my magic not to reveal what I am about to be told by Harry and Luna. Unless I am given permission by them to do so. So mote it be." Ron finished his oath, as there was a momentary glow that appeared around him.

"First of all you shouldn't be so hard on Hermione, she was as honest as she could be without breaking her vow. If you want to be mad at someone, you should be angry with us." I said to Ron.

"And we're also sorry that we even had to ask you to do this Ron. But like Hermione said some of this information and knowledge could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. And could be horribly misused by far less scrupulous people in some very awful ways. That is if it was to become widely known. Because of this and many other reasons, we give you permission to discuss these things with us. As well as the ability to explain things to the other students or anyone else, if it becomes necessary. Because chances are one of them might ask you about some of the things you learn today. And we want you to have the option to answer them, without actually giving anything away." Harry continued to explain to Ron, trying to convey how serious he was about this.

"So I'm right. Somehow you and Luna really did switch bodies with each other?" Ron asked, still having a hard time believing it was true.

"Not exactly Ron, as I told Hermione before this is still my body. It's just been changed into exact duplicate of Luna's." I answered him truthfully.

"Then I'm not loosing my mind, you really are Harry Potter?" He asked me, relieved that he wasn't wrong about this.

"Not any more, Ron. I was Harry Potter but from now on I'm Luna Lovegood. At first we had only intended for this to be temporary. But after a few days of being each other, we both finally decided that we didn't want to change back." I answered Ron honestly.

"But how is this even possible? I mean back in our second year we learned that, the Polyjuice potion could do this for an hour but not permanently." Ron asked, as he wondered how we could stay switched longer.

"Ordinarily you would be right about that, Ron. But let's just say there was a way to make the Polyjuice potion last as long as you wanted. What might this new-found ability effect and what unforeseen consequences could it create? I know you're not stupid Ron, how might this end up being a big problem for the Wizarding World." Harry asked Ron to seriously think about it.

Ron seemed to be giving it some serious thought. But he just couldn't quite grasp the problems it might cause.

"Don't you see Ron, anyone could become anyone else pretty much permanently. If someone wanted to they could kill someone else and take their place. Gaining their youth, property or fortune." Hermione tried to explain to Ron, once again horrified at the very thought that someone might actually do this.

"Hermione's right Ron, so I'm sure you understand how this knowledge could be very dangerous. To someone who wanted to do evil things, with it." Harry said seriously to Ron.

"But why would you and Luna want to switch places with each other?" Ron asked confused.

"Originally as I said, this was only supposed to be for a few days. But it was only this last Monday, that we both decided to make our switch a permanent one. Ron you know both Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood about as well as anybody. Is there really no reason you can think of, why switching might be something we'd both end up preferring?" I asked him Honestly.

Ron thought about it for a moment, then looked at us both and said.

"Well before you and Luna finally became a couple, Harry had been slowly withdrawing from the world and avoiding any contact with the public. He was even starting to have very little to do with us. Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I were all very concerned about you, Harry. Hermione thought that defeating Voldemort should have lifted a great weight off your shoulders. But instead it only seems to have made things worse, causing you to feel even more pressure and guilt. The way Hermione explained it to me, she thought that it must have been almost unbearable for you. Especially when people would constantly remind you of it, by endlessly thanking you for defeating Voldemort. Harry we all knew you were deeply troubled. But try as we might none of us really had any idea what to do about it or how we could help you. To be perfectly honest, I've never felt more helpless in my entire life." Ron explained.

"You were right to worry, Ron. It took Luna offering me the chance to be her for a while, that allowed me the opportunity to be free of the burdens of being Harry Potter for a bit. To eventually understand the problem and why I was willing to entertain such a thing." I said, hoping that Ron might see some of my reasons. For wanting not to be Harry Potter for a while.

"Is that why you did it, she gave you the chance to be her for a bit. And since you were so unhappy with your life, you decided to accept her offer?" Ron asked me, finding this hard to believe.

"That's right Ron, that's pretty much exactly what I was thinking at the time." I answered him honestly.

"But in all the time that I've known you, Harry. I've never got the feeling, that you wanted to be a girl." Ron said, confused that his best male friend was now a girl and wanted to remain one.

"That's because I didn't Ron, I have never had any desire to be a girl. Until I actually spent some time as one. In fact if anyone had told me before we switched, that becoming someone else entirely would be the solution to all my problems. And that the person I would eventually switch with, would be a member of the opposite sex. I would have said they were completely mental. But somehow it turned out to be true, Ron. Not just becoming female, being a female Harry Potter, wouldn't have solved anything. It was becoming someone else entirely, the person just happened to be female. And no one except you and Hermione would have ever suspected. That the person who is now Luna Lovegood was once Harry Potter." I explained to Ron.

Ron once again seemed to be considering what I had said very seriously.

"Okay, I think I understand your reasoning. But why would Luna want to be Harry Potter, is she really happier being a guy?" Ron asked curious.

"Apparently he does like it better, Ron. But why do you think Luna might actually prefer being male?" I asked Ron to seriously consider that thought.

Ron gave it quite a bit of thought but couldn't quite come up with a satisfactory answer. So he looked toward Hermione, hoping she could help him understand why.

"Think about it Ron, think of Luna's personality, her appearance and all the other things that made her a bit different. She's not exactly the most feminine girl. And Luna has never been terribly interested in clothes, makeup or talking about boys like most other girls generally do." Hermione tried to give Ron several hints, as to why Luna might also prefer being switched.

Eventually even Ron began to realise, what Hermione was trying to help him understand. As the answer suddenly dawned on the red headed Gryffindor.

"You've never really liked being female, have you Luna?" Ron asked as he turned and looked toward Harry.

"I've never felt quite right being one, it's almost like I never should have been born a girl. But if it

wasn't for the fact, that I never felt comfortable being female. I most likely never would have had the drive to figure out, a way to make the Polyjuice potion last permanently." Harry answered.

"So basically you both switched places temporarily. But now that you have both had time to think about it. You have decided to make the change permanent?" Ron asked, still finding it difficult to believe we would rather be each other.

"I know it's hard for you to believe Ron. But basically I didn't want to be Harry Potter any more and Luna didn't want to be female. So we traded places and we both got what we wanted most. I'm not Harry Potter and he's not a girl any more. And no one was more surprised than me, that I would actually end up preferring being her." I answered him honestly.

He finally nodded that he understood our reasons for the switch. Then it occurred to him exactly what that meant for me from now on.

"Just how complete is the change Harry?" Ron asked, as he turned a little pink at his question.

"Complete enough that just the other day, I finished having my first period." I said to Ron honestly.

"Really, so that means you could become pregnant now?" He asked, thinking of all the things that were possible. Now that he knew I was completely female.

"Yes Ron it's true, I could become pregnant if we weren't careful. But I don't plan on becoming a mother any time soon. And stop calling me Harry, my name is Luna now." I answered him a little annoyed.

"So how exactly did you manage to make the Polyjuice potion more or less a permanent change?" Ron asked, as he turned to Harry for an explanation of how this was possible.

"As for how it's possible, it's probably something you are better off not knowing. At least for the time being. Let's just say it involves using the Polyjuice potion, in a very unusual way. A way that most magical people would never think to use it." Harry answered, Ron's question seriously.

"I noticed the other day when Hermione came to use the Marauders Map. That it shows you both as you are now, instead of who you were originally. How can that be, I thought the map never lies?" Ron asked us to explain.

"We think it's because our changes are so complete, that we have literally became each other in almost every possible way. Both physically as well as Magically, all the things that the Marauders Map uses to identify us have changed. So as far as the Marauders map is concerned, I am Luna Lovegood now." I explained to Ron.

"The transformation is really that complete?" Ron asked again.

"Well Ron, let me give you another example. Even our original wands don't work for us any more. As I said it's a total transformation right down to our very DNA. The only thing that would tip someone off, is our knowledge and mannerisms. And those would only be noticed by people who really know us well. Like you and Hermione. But even if someone does suspect something, there is absolutely no way to prove it. Any biological or magical test will confirm that she is now Luna Lovegood. And that I am now Harry Potter. Even the identification wards at Gringotts, had no problem confirming that I was Harry Potter." Harry answered Ron's question.

"Why don't your original wands work for you any more?" Ron asked us.

"It's like Harry explained when they changed into each other. They did so both magically as well as physically. Because of this, it changed their relationship with their original wands. Their original wands would never choose them as they are now. Because physically and magically they are not the same people any more." Hermione explained to Ron.

"But how can such a thing be possible! The Polyjuice potion didn't have that effect on me, when I changed into Goyle in our second year or last year when you and I changed into Polyjuice copies of Harry. My wand still worked for me just fine." Ron said confused.

"That's because when you used the Polyjuice potion normally, it doesn't effect anything other than your outward appearance. It's also why you change back into your real self after an hour. I basically found a way that tricks the Polyjuice potion, into thinking I was really Harry. So when the hour was up, it changed me back into Harry Potter. But I didn't just look like Harry Potter, I was now him in every discernible way. Both physically and magically." Harry continued to explain to Ron.

"Why won't you tell me your method, of using the Polyjuice potion? Don't you trust me?" Ron asked sounding a little hurt at not being trusted.

"They haven't told me yet, either Ron. And there really isn't any reason for them to tell us unless you want to change into someone else for more than an hour." Hermione said sounding a bit annoyed with Ron.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then seemed to pretend that he didn't hear the last part of Hermione's comment.

"Hermione's right Ron. It's not that we didn't trust and believe in you. This secret is just too big and important, not to go to great lengths to protect it." I answered him honestly.

"So if I hadn't confronted the three of you, about what I learned from watching the Quidditch try outs. You probably wouldn't have told me, that you and Luna had switch places?" Ron asked us.

"Can you really blame us Ron, we never planned to tell anyone about it. This was to protect our secrets as well as our privacy. Can you imagine what would happen if people knew Luna and I switched. There is no way I would be able to start a new life as Luna, if everyone knew I used to be Harry Potter. Besides it could also lead to questions about how exactly this happened. And the last thing we need is people asking, how even such a thing was possible. Remember we're trying to keep this knowledge a secret, Ron." I replied truthfully.

"I understand your reason for wanting to keep this a secret. So I guess Hermione is right the oath is justified under the circumstances." Ron agreed reluctantly.

I felt relieved that Ron finally seemed to understand our thinking.

"So, is there anything else I need to know?" Ron asked us.

"Well that depends, do you still want to come with us?" Harry questioned Ron.

"You mean there really is more? What other big secret could you possibly have?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Do you remember in potions a few days ago, when Professor Slughorn gave us a list of several potions to choose from?" I asked Ron.

"Yes, I remember. What does this have to do with your next big secret?" He asked again.

"Well the one we chose to make, was the Animagus reveal potion." Harry answered.

"I saw that on the list but it looked kind of hard to make. Did you manage to make it correctly?" Ron asked curiously.

"Not only did we make it successfully but we also used it later that same day." I answered him.

"Really, what did you find out? Did you both have animal forms?" He asked, more than a little excited.

"As a matter of fact we did." Harry replied, with a smirk.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You already know Hermione! Well don't just leave me hanging!" Ron said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Of course I know, it's the main reason we are leaving school Ronald. Remember we're trying to keep this a secret." Hermione said, sounding a little annoyed again with Ron.

"Well?" Ron looked at me and Harry.

"I was a Unicorn." Harry said.

"And I was a Phoenix." I added.

"WHAT! YOU BOTH HAVE MAGICAL FORMS!" Ron yelled.

"It's true Ron, Luna showed me her memory of what she saw. When she took the Animagus reveal potion." Hermione explained.

"That's unbelievable, I've never heard of anyone ever having a magical Animagus form. This could be really huge news." Ron said sounding rather amazed.

"Yes it probably would be big news, that's exactly why we don't want people to find out about it Ron!" I said to him vehemently.

"You know it's strange, I would have thought that Harry would have been the Phoenix. Instead of Luna." Ron observed.

As I looked at him a bit annoyed with my arms folded. He finally noticed my rather cross look and said.

"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot for a minute." Ron laughed.

"There's more Ron. We actually have both forms, our own as well as each others." Harry clarified.

"Okay, now I know your having me on. You almost had me there for a minute. But you went a little too far with that last part." Ron said, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"They weren't joking Ron, it's all true." Hermione insisted.

"Come on Hermione, you of all people expect me to fall for this. Whenever I asked you if it was possible to have a magical Animagus form, you told me it was impossible. Don't you think the three of you have carried this joke on, just a little too long. I mean really, two magical forms each. Why don't you pull my other finger." Ron laughed again at the very thought of it.

"Obviously I was wrong, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated with Ron's poor attitude.

Ron still looked sceptical. So I pulled out my wand and said.

"I Luna Lovegood swear on my very magic, that everything we have said to Ron. About both having magical Animagus forms is true, so mote it be." I said, as a brief glow around me showed I spoke the truth.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, as he fainted dead away. This time Harry was closer, so he was able to keep Ron from hitting his head on the stone floor as he passed out.

"Oh dear, I think you broke him." Hermione joked, as she walked over to Ron and Harry.

Pulling out her wand, she then cast "_Aguamenti_" as she aimed her wand at Ron's face. Till he was awake, which really didn't take long.

"Couldn't you have just cast Enervate instead of Aguamenti." I asked Hermione.

"I suppose I could have but what fun would that be." She answered with a grin.

"So it's really true." Ron asked us again.

"I'm afraid so Ron but don't feel too bad, Hermione didn't react much better." As Harry tried to comfort Ron.

"But how can it be possible?" Ron asked sounding a little dazed.

"Well to be perfectly honest Ron. Even we didn't understand how it was possible, at first." I said to him.

"The answer was later provided when we last visited Gringotts and spoke with Director Ragnok. He is the account manager for the both the Potter and Black accounts. When we sat down to discuss a few financial matters with him. He greeted us and addressed us as both Mr. and Mrs. Potter. When we asked him about it, he said that we were soul mates and as such. We were considered married by the Goblin bank." Harry explained, as Ron interrupted suddenly.

"You and Luna are soul mates! My mum always said that was really rare." Ron said, sounding a bit surprised at this latest revelation.

"Yes Ron, we've heard how rare it is. Yet because of this, we were also able to claim the Potter family rings. This lead to us discovering a secret part of the Potter family vault, where we found my dad's journal. It had all of his notes on how to become an Animagus. Among these notes was a technique that can allow you to master the Animagus transformation, a lot quicker than the traditional method. It's one of these techniques that we planned to use, at Potter Manor." Harry continued, as Ron once again interrupted him.

"There's a Potter Manor!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. We also found out about it, from a painting of my new Grandparents. That we also found in the Potter Family vault. We figured it would be the perfect place, to use this quicker Animagus technique. The surrounding grounds are quite large, it should be perfect to run or fly around in our Animagus forms." Harry explained.

"You've already mastered the Animagus transformation?" Ron asked shocked.

"No we haven't yet, we are going to take a potion that will transform us, into one of our animal forms for 24 hours. This is one of the accelerated methods we learned about, in my fathers journal. There is some risk doing this, that's where Hermione was going to help us out. If you want to come with us and help. You need to quickly pack an overnight bag and meet us back in the courtyard in fifteen minutes. We'll be leaving from there." I answered Ron.

"I would definitely like to go with you and help out how ever I can. So I'll see you back here at the courtyard in fifteen minutes." Ron said, happy to actually be included.

With that finally settled Harry removed the privacy spells on the room. And we all left making our way up the stairs, to our respective dorms to pick up the bags we packed for the trip. I brought my bag as well as my Nimbus 2100, that was still shrunk down at the moment. The copy of my Dad's journal as well as my two doses of the 24 Animagus potion. I also packed clothes to wear tomorrow, after the potion wears off. Now that I had everything I would need, I started to leave. Unfortunately I ran into Mandy on my way out. She looked at me with the usual hatred and contempt. I was almost out the door when I heard her say.

"Going somewhere Luna? I see that you're planning on sleeping around again." She sneered at me.

To be perfectly honest she looked ridiculous, somehow she just couldn't pull it off in her eleven year old looking body. She might have been able to intimidate a first year but to me she just came across as a petulant child.

"I only sleep with Harry but then you know that already, otherwise it wouldn't bother you so much. You better break the curse on you soon. I've heard that given enough time, they can become permanent. Enjoy your weekend Mandy, I know I will." I said over my shoulder, I knew it wasn't true. But somehow I doubted that Mandy was aware of that fact. It really didn't matter, as stubborn as Mandy was being about a sincere apology. The curse might as well be permanent.

Oh well it was her choice I thought, as I left the Ravenclaw girls dorms and made my way back down stairs. And finally out the main doors into the courtyard. So far only Harry and Hermione were waiting. It wasn't surprising since we had all packed ahead of time, while Ron hadn't packed anything for the trip until now.

"Luna could you wait here for Ron, while me and Hermione go on ahead. Give me a few minutes to add Ron to the list of people who are allowed to visit. Then I'll send Magnus to tell you when it's okay to bring Ron. I'll see you soon sweetheart." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay, I'll see you both in a few minutes." I answered them.

"Hermione hold my hand with the ring, make sure you maintain contact with it." Harry instructed.

She did as Harry requested, holding on to his hand with the ring tightly.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Ready when you are, Harry." She said confidently.

"Take me home!" Harry said, as both he and Hermione disappeared with a pop.

It wasn't to long after Harry and Hermione had left that Ron finally showed up. He quickly approached me, out of breath panting. He quickly noticed that it was just us.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" He asked concerned.

"They went ahead. Potter Manor is protected by some very powerful wards. In order for people to visit, you have to be added to a list of those who are allowed. Harry and Hermione went ahead to add you to the list. It will just be a few minutes." I explained to Ron

"How are we going to get there?" Ron asked curiously.

"By using the Potter family rings, they also happen to be reusable Portkeys." I explained, as I held up my hand with my ring.

"Oh... okay." Ron paused. "Can I ask you something Harry... I mean Luna." Ron asked, as he quickly corrected himself.

"Of course you can ask me anything, Ron. I may be a witch named Luna Lovegood. But inside here where it really counts, I'm still the same person you met on the train in our first year. I hope that the fact I'm female now, won't cause me to lose one of my best friends." I said to Ron.

"No of course not, Luna. My other best friend is a girl, so you being one too shouldn't be a problem. Besides now that I know it's you in there, I'm still your best friend. It might take a little while, for me to get used to you being a girl now. But as far as I'm concerned nothing else has changed." As Ron continued to explained his thoughts.

"I'm glad to hear it. So what exactly did you want to know, Ron. Let me guess you've still got a few questions, that you were too embarrassed to ask in front of Hermione. So go ahead, ask away." I answered, thinking this should be interesting.

He just nodded in response, but finally asked his first question.

"So what's it really like being a girl?" He asked, turning a little pink.

"Surprisingly, it's not nearly as different as I would have thought. I mean I still have two arms, legs, eyes and ears. After all I'm still human, I'm just the female version of a human being now. But I'm guessing it's the differences, that you are really want to know about. Am I right?" I asked Ron.

Ron nodded again, turning even redder.

"Imagine you were a little shorter, smaller and less muscular. Your hips are a bit wider but your waist is also a bit narrower. Giving you a more curvy feminine shape. You have longer hair on your head but not so much of it anywhere else. Then we get to the big differences, like having breasts and no male equipment between your legs. Now that I've had breasts for a while, it feels almost normal having them. But when I had originally changed into Luna, it was a little strange at first. Going from having a flat chest, to having a fairly generous pair of breasts. Took kind of a big adjustment at the time. Later when Harry asked me how I felt about them, I laughed and said they were starting to grow on me. And now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure they're still growing. I guess Luna was a bit of a late bloomer." I said, as there was a sudden pop. That announced that Magnus had arrived.

As the little Elf bowed to me and said.

"Mistress Luna, master Harry says that you and your friend can come now." Magnus said sounding very happy to have more guests to take care of.

"Thank you Magnus, tell Harry we'll be along in just a moment." I answered the little Elf.

"You is very welcome mistress Luna." Magnus said as he quickly popped away.

As I turned back to Ron and said.

"Where were we? Oh right, the biggest difference between being male and female is what's between your legs. Or rather in my present case, what's not between them any more. I would have thought that I would have missed, my male equipment more than I do. I think the only thing I miss about it, is being able to pee standing up. Other than the ability to do that, I really can't think of any other advantages to being male. Having the rare opportunity, to have experienced both sides of the gender fence. I can honestly say that I prefer the female arrangement, with everything important inside." I explained to Ron.

"So in your opinion, there's no downside to being female?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well I didn't enjoy having my first period. But it could have been worse, you have to take the good with the bad. And compared with so many other unpleasant experiences, I've had as Harry Potter. Having a period, really wasn't that bad." I answered Ron.

Ron looked a little squeamish at me mentioning my first period, as he nodded that he understood.

"Besides I really enjoyed sex as a female, I think that experience more than anything. Is what convinced me that this, is the life I want to have." I said to him honestly.

"It was that amazing?" Ron again asked curiously.

"For me, it was literally a life altering experience. It was kind of like a switch inside my head, was thrown from male to female. After I had sex as a woman, it was much easier to think of myself as a female. Because that's what I felt I was now, completely in every way body and soul." I continued.

"So you're really not going to change back." Ron asked me curiously.

"I really don't see any point in changing back Ron, this is who I am now. I don't regret that I was Harry Potter but I had grown weary of that life. Fortunately thanks to Luna I had other options and was able to move on. That part of my life is over and I now look forward to all the experiences, that being a young witch named Luna Lovegood has to offer." I answered him.

Ron nodded again, that he understood. He seemed to have another question. But I turned to him and said.

"Well I think it's best, that we don't keep them waiting any longer." I said to Ron.

I could tell that he wanted to continue this conversation. But if we waited any longer Harry and Hermione might start to worry.

"Okay hold on to my hand with the ring, make sure you're hand is touching it. Are you ready?" I asked.

"I'm ready Luna, let's go!" He answered excitedly.

"Okay on three. 1, 2, 3, TAKE ME HOME." I shouted, as I felt a familiar tug behind my naval.

As Ron and I disappeared from the Hogwarts courtyard with a sudden pop.

We arrived in the main entry room just as before and were quickly greeted by the painting of Dorea Potter.

"Welcome back Luna. Who is this fine looking young man, that you brought along with you?" She asked curiously.

"This is Ron Weasley, he's one of mine and Harry's best friends. He also happens to be Hermione's boyfriend. And has graciously volunteered to help us, with our special research project this weekend." I explained to Harry's and my Grandmother, as I turned to Ron and said.

"Ron this is Dorea Potter, Harry's Grandmother." I explained to Ron, who the Lady in the painting was.

"It's nice to meet you Mam." Ron said nervously.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Ron. Are you by any chance related to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley?" Dorea Potter asked.

"Yes Mam, they're my Grandparents. I'm one of Arthur Weasley's sons." Ron answered.

"I knew your Grandparents quite well. I believe I even met Arthur once, when he was still a young lad such as yourself." She commented.

"Grandmother, where are Harry and Hermione." I asked the painting of Dorea Potter.

"I believe they are still in the warding room, Luna." She quickly answered me.

"Come on Ron, you've got to see the model of Potter Manor and the surrounding property." I said, as I lead Ron through the door next to the fire place.

And into the room with the two large curved grand stair cases, that led to the second floor. I then made my way over to the door between the stairs, that lead to the warding room. Once there I opened the door and went in, as Ron followed closely behind me. Once inside I noticed Harry and Hermione were looking at the scale model of Potter Manor.

"How come you guys, are still in the warding room?" I asked them.

"I was just showing Hermione the model of Potter Manor and the surrounding grounds. There should be several places to explore and things to see, even in our animal forms." Harry answered.

"Well that is why we came here." I said to Harry, as Ron eagerly looked over the model of Potter Manor.

I too decided to take another look, to see if I missed anything the first time I gazed at it. A quick look at the surrounding lands, showed once again, a gate house, stables, a large garden. When Ron finally noticed what appeared to be full-size Quidditch Pitch.

"Is that a regulation size Quidditch Pitch here on the grounds?" Ron asked, as he pointed to the Quidditch Pitch depicted on the scale model of Potter Manor.

"It is indeed young man, we Potters have always been big Quidditch fans as well as players. I played a fair amount in my school days at Hogwarts. I even played Chaser on my house team, the last four years of my schooling." Charles Potter boasted. From the painting on the wall next to the pedestal. The very same one that held the book, that controls the wards for Potter Manor.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet Charles Potter my Grandfather. Grandfather, this is my other best friend Ron Weasley." As Harry introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ron nodded to the elder Potter.

"Greetings to you as well lad, welcome to Potter Manor. Any friend of Harry and Luna's is always welcome." Charles Potter said graciously.

"I was thinking since there is so much room here, we should try our Unicorn forms first. What do you think Luna?" Harry asked me for my opinion.

"I agree, we might as well take advantage of the large area to explore. And if necessary later we can probably sleep in the stables." I said, as I looked at the horse shelter depicted on the model.

"Speaking of sleeping arrangements, where will Ron and I be staying later?" Hermione asked.

"I'll have our House Elves prepare rooms for both you and Ron." I said to Hermione.

Hermione gave me a disapproving look but fortunately she didn't say anything.

"Magnus and Corin!" I called, as the two Elves appeared with a pop.

"You's called us, mistress Luna?" Magnus and Corin answered.

"Yes, could you both prepare two rooms for our guests." I asked the little Elves.

"We already has two guest rooms ready. Will you and master Harry be staying in the Master bedroom?" Magnus asked.

"Perhaps part of the time, is it ready for us to use?" I asked them.

"Oh yes, it is ready for master Harry and mistress Luna." They answered together.

"Can you also prepare one of the larger stalls, in the stables for two Unicorns?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, master Harry. You is having two Unicorns here?" Magnus questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, Magnus. Luna and I will be the Unicorns that will be sleeping in the stables tonight." Harry said to Magnus.

"Oh master Harry and mistress Luna are both Animagi, like master James and mistress Lily?" Corin asked sounding a bit awed by this.

"Yes Corin. We will be making our first transformation, using a method we discovered in Harry's Father's journal. It involves using a potion that will transform us into one of our animal forms for 24 hours. We decided to change into our Unicorn forms first, since there is so much room here. We should be able to explore a lot of the surrounding property, while in our Unicorn forms." I answered the little Elf.

"Goodness gracious, you both have the same magical Animagus forms? How extraordinary!" Said Charles Potter, as Dorea Potter joined him in the painting.

"Since Luna and I are soul mates we share our own as well as each others Animagus forms. Mine form is a Unicorn, while Luna's is a Phoenix." Harry explained.

"Well that helps explain a few things we were curious about. The two of you are so much like James and Lily." Dorea Potter, said to us.

I blushed happily at their comparison to my parents.

"There is a lot more to our life stories than that of course but we are on a rather tight schedule. Since most of the time we will be here, will be in one of our Animagus forms. Our life stories will have to wait a little longer." I explained to our Grandparents.

"That's quite all right, dear girl. There will be plenty of time for that later." Charles Potter said.

"Okay Ron and Hermione, we need to review the instructions for taking the 24 hour Animagus potion. As well as our communications procedures, for when we are in our animal forms. I think for simple yes and no questions. How about tapping once with one of our front hooves for yes, and twice for no. I think that would be appropriate, since we are going to be in our Unicorn forms." I suggested.

"That will work for basic communications. But what if we need to have a more detailed message?" Harry asked.

"How about we assign a number for every letter in the alphabet. A=1, B=2, C=3 and so on until 26=Z. It might take a while to get the whole message but it should work?" Hermione offered.

"That should work, hopefully we won't need to answer anything besides yes and no questions." I agreed, with the communications plan.

With that finally settled, we all seemed to agree that these methods should be adequate to communicate while in our Unicorn forms.

"The instructions for the 24 hour potion also advises, that we shouldn't be wearing any clothes when we take the potion. It also suggests conjuring a basic white sheet for modesty's sake. Or perhaps a better option would be to use one of the stalls, in the stables to make the actual change." Harry added.

"If I recall correctly from the notes Luna showed me. The instructions also recommends that you both shouldn't take the potion at the exact same time. One of you should go first, then the other after the first one has completed their transformation." Hermione said, as Ron listened to us plan how this was going to work.

"I'll go first. I think I'd prefer to use the stables, to make my transformation. I don't mind if Harry sees me naked or during my transformation. But I'd feel a bit weird, with Hermione and Ron watching." I explained, as looked to Hermione and Ron hoping they understood.

"While I'm sure it would be fascinating to watch your transformation. I completely understand your feelings, Luna. We'll just wait outside." Hermione said, as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure Luna? I think maybe I should be the one go first. If everything works the way it's supposed to and I successfully complete the change, then you can take your dose." Harry offered.

"If you insist Harry, I'll let you go first. I know you're just worried about me and if something bad happens. You'd rather it happen to you instead of me. And I love you for wanting to protect me but I'm a big girl now. And I'd feel a lot better if I went first, so that you were available to help if something goes wrong. You and Hermione would probably be more useful than me and Ron." I said to Harry.

"I think Luna's right Harry, I've practised the reversal spells with you and Luna. Ron hasn't had a chance to be involved before today." As Hermione quickly agreed with me, that I should go first.

"Okay Luna, if that's the way you want it. You can go first, I'll be watching the whole time. Once I'm sure that everything is fine, then I'll take my dosage of the 24 hour potion." Harry said, as he finally agreed to let me go first.

"Now that that's settled, is there anything else we need to do. Before we head down to the stables and take the 24 hour Animagus potions?" I asked everyone.

Harry seemed to think about it a bit, then turned to Ron and Hermione and said.

"Remember Hermione and Ron your main jobs are to talk to us and help keep us thinking like humans. And remind us to think about things that we still want to do, that can only be done as human beings." Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

"Here Ron, take my broom. Use it to follow us around when we are exploring the grounds. Hermione can ride behind you. That should allow you both a way to keep up with us, even if we decide to gallop around at some point." I said to Ron, as I handed him my broom after I returned it to it's full size.

I also pulled out one of my doses of the 24 hour Animagus potion from my bag. Harry did the same, I then called Corin.

"Corin." I called for her.

"Yes, mistress Luna?" The little female Elf asked.

"Could you take both mine and Harry's bags to the Master bedroom." I requested.

"Right away mistress Luna." Corin answered, as she took our bags and popped away.

"Magnus." Harry called.

"Yes, master Harry?" Magnus asked.

"Can you show us to the stables?" Harry asked our other Elf.

"Oh yes, master Harry. Follow Magnus, right this way." Magnus gestured for us to follow him.

With that we quickly followed the little Elf through a different door, than the one we had entered originally. We proceeded down a hallway that led to another door, this final door led outside. Once we were outside, Magnus continued down a path that apparently lead to the stables. Magnus then showed us inside and gestured to a fairly large stall, that he had prepared for us to use.

"Magnus has cleaned and placed fresh straw in this stall." He said proudly.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Magnus." I said to the little Elf, who seemed very pleased that I appreciated his efforts.

"Okay it's almost 4:00pm, that means that we won't change back until after four o'clock tomorrow. According to the notes in my Dad's journal, it will take about 15 to 20 minutes after drinking the potion for the transformation to be complete. I'll let you know when Luna's change is complete or if there is any problems. If everything goes well. I'll quickly strip down and take my dose of the 24 hour potion. My transformation should take about the same amount of time. Once that much time has passed again. Luna and I will exit the Stables. At that point Hermione I'll need you to cast the spell that identifies what species we are. Once that's done, we can then start to explore the grounds. Is there any questions?" Harry asked everyone.

"No I don't have any questions, do you Ron?" Hermione turned and asked Ron.

"Nope sounds pretty straight forward to me, come on Hermione let's give them some privacy." Ron answered as he took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her towards the exit of the stables.

"We'll be close by, so if there is any problem we should hear you. Just give us a shout and we'll come right back." Hermione said, as she and Ron exited the stables.

I then walked over to the stall that was prepared for us to use. I handed Harry my dose of the 24 hour potion and started to take my clothes off. I first removed my new trainers and socks. I then removed the pair of skinny jeans, I wore to my Quidditch try outs. My top came next as I notice Harry watching me undress.

"Like what you see Mister Potter." I asked suggestively.

"I do indeed Miss Lovegood. And I must say I prefer seeing it, to being it." Harry laughed at his own play on words.

"I can see that." I said, as I finished undressing and noticed that little Harry was wide awake.

"You really do make a very pretty witch, Luna. Every day I'm more and more certain that we made the right choice." Harry said confidently to me.

"Well I can't argue with you there." I replied, thinking I've never been this happy before.

I was only too happy to give up the burden, of having to be Harry Potter. And now that I was Luna, that weight had truly been lifted off my shoulders. And I for one couldn't be happier about it.

"Oh one thing you need to know. There was a note in my Dad's journal about what to do when you have more than one animal form. His journal said the trick was to think about which of your animal forms, that you wanted to transform into first. And to be thinking of that form when you drink the potion. That is what determines which form you will turn into." I said to Harry.

"That's good to know. I had been so focused on all the other details, that I hadn't even thought of that particular problem." Harry explained.

"I hadn't either until I was asked by Hermione about it. A quick check in my Dad's journal, provided that little piece of information." I added.

"Leave it too Hermione to point out, the things that others overlook." Harry said, as he handed me my dose of the 24 hour Animagus potion.

I walked back further into the stall, purposely giving Harry a few extra wiggles. As I decided to give myself as much room as possible for the transformation.

"Are you worried?" Harry asked concerned.

"A little, I mean who wouldn't be under the circumstances right?" I said, as I uncorked the vial and quickly drank the 24 hour Animagus potion. Remembering my Unicorn form and thinking about exactly what she looked like. I then waited for the 24 hour Animagus transformation potion to take effect.

After drinking the potion I stepped back, as I felt my body begin to tingle. The changes had begun and the first thing I noticed, was that I was starting to grow larger. As a silky white fur started to grow over my entire body where ever there was exposed skin. From my face all the way down to my toes. My whole body continued growing at an even faster rate and was now starting to take on a different shape. I watched amazed as my thighs continued to swell. And a blonde tail sprouted, just above my now larger hind end. The toes on my feet were quickly merging together. As the nails on them had began to lengthen and thickened. My feet continued reshaping themselves into two golden hooves and my legs continued to become even longer. The fingers on my hands were also fusing together. And changing themselves into, what would become my front pair of golden hooves. My shoulders were growing broader to be able to support my much larger frame. I looked down at my torso, as it continued to reshape itself into something very similar to a horse. Eventually it became to hard to stand on two legs. So I slowly fell forward and landed, on what used to be my arms. But they had now changed into my front legs. My blonde hair grew longer down my back becoming my mane. As my body continued sprouting more of the same pure silky white fur. That my female Unicorn form appeared to have when I took the Animagus reveal potion. All that was left that still looked somewhat human, was my head and neck as they too began to reshape themselves. The changes weren't painful but it felt very strange, as my neck grew longer and wider. Finally the front of my face started to push forward into an equine muzzle, as my eyes moved slightly to the sides. I then felt my ears start to move higher up on my head and gradually became more pointed. As my head continued to change and reshape itself into the form of a Unicorns. I then noticed a beautiful golden horn, that started to grow out from my forehead. It continued to grow until it was a good foot and a half long. The last few things to change couldn't be seen, as my internal organs continued to change and reshape themselves into those of a female Unicorn. Finally the change was complete. As far as anyone could tell, I was now a Unicorn mare in every discernible way.

Harry had been watching my transformation and was amazed at what he had seen.

"Wow you're beautiful Luna! Is everything okay in there, Luna?" Harry asked amazed but still a little worried.

I nodded my head, and tapped one of my front hooves once. Trying to convey to Harry that I was feeling fine so far.

_**'I wish Harry could understand me.' **_I thought hard toward Harry.

Harry looked surprised at me and asked.

"Did you just say, that you wished I could understand you?" Harry asked surprised.

_**'Yes I did Harry, can you hear me?' **_I asked hoping that he could.

"Yes I can understand you Luna." Harry answered excitedly.

_**'How is this possible, Harry. I'm not actually speaking?' **_I asked him.

"Perhaps Unicorns can project their thoughts into other living creatures minds, including Magical people?" Harry said, as he made as good a guess at a possible explanation.

_**'Do I sound like I normally do?' **_I asked curiously.

"Yes but I only hear you in my head. Let me bring in Hermione and Ron and see if you can project thoughts into their minds as well." Harry said, as he called Hermione and Ron back in the stable.

"Hermione, Ron! Could you come back in for a moment?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong Harry! Is Luna okay!" Hermione asked sounding very worried, as she and Ron quickly returned inside the stables.

_**'I feel perfectly fine Hermione.' **_I thought directly to her.

"I heard that." Hermione said surprised. "Was that you Luna?" She asked, as she looked at me.

At that moment Hermione finally noticed, the pretty Unicorn mare that I had transformed into.

"Wow Luna, you make a very beautiful Unicorn mare." Hermione gushed, as I walked over and nuzzled Harry. "With that Blond mane and bluish-grey eyes you look a lot like I imagine you would have. If you had been born a Unicorn instead of a magical human child." Hermione continued to gush at my new form.

While this exchange continued between me and Hermione. Ron looked on amazed at the stunning creature, I had transformed into.

"Here let me cast a few quick spells, to check if the transformation is complete." As she cast, the identify species spell on me.

"Yes the results show that you are indeed a healthy female Unicorn, if I didn't know it was you, I'd swear you were the real thing. How do you feel Luna?" Hermione asked me curiously.

_**'It's different but not necessary a bad kind of different. It feels a little strange to walk around on four legs. But I don't think it will take me too long to adjust to it.' **_I answered Hermione's question.

"Well I'm satisfied for the moment, Luna seems okay. So I think it's time for me to take my dose of the 24 hour Animagus potion. We'll both come out of the stables as soon as I have completed my transformation." Harry said as he looked at Hermione and Ron.

Ron finally snapped out of his dazed state of mind, when Harry turned to address him and Hermione.

"Okay Harry we'll go back outside and wait. Come on Hermione let's give them their privacy." Ron said, as he once again led Hermione out of the stables.

Harry then walked into the stall with me and started to remove his clothes. I continued to watch him undress, until he was only wearing his boxer shorts. Once he had finally removed them, he noticed I was watching him.

"Like what you see, Luna?" He asked in return.

_**'You know I do. Good heavens Harry, you're hung like a horse!'**_ I thought teasing him.

"Not yet. But I soon will be." He said with a smirk, as he popped the cork on his dosage of the 24 hour potion.

I think if I was still in my human form, I would have been blushing furiously right about now.

"Well here goes nothing!" He said as he drank the contents of his vial.

I backed up to give him more room to transform. It truly was fascinating to watch Harry go through a very similar transformation. To see various body parts and features morph into a completely different species. About 20 minutes after the changes began, Harry had transformed into a very handsome midnight black Unicorn stallion.

_**'How do you feel Harry.' **_As it finally occurred to me to ask him.

_**'I feel pretty good, this body is very strong and powerful. I could easily see myself spending a lot of time like this.' **_He answered.

_**'Well I don't think we should keep Ron and Hermione waiting any longer. Besides we have a lot of exploring to do!' **_I suggested.

I didn't realise it at the time but subconsciously, I felt drawn to him and somehow knew that he was my mate. That he was my stallion and I was his mare.

(To be continued)


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Twelve

We both emerged from the stables to find Ron and Hermione waiting nearby. Since they had already seen me in my Unicorn form. Most of their attention was understandably focused on Harry.

"Wow you look amazing, Harry! You make a very handsome Unicorn stallion but your dark hair and green eyes give you away." Hermione said to the Black Unicorn stallion, that Harry had become.

_**'Well it's expected that our Animagus forms, would reflect at least some of our human traits.'**_ Harry responded.

"That certainly seems to be the case with both you and Luna." Hermione observed.

"Now that I've seen you both in your Unicorn forms, it makes me wonder what kind of animal form I might have." Ron said, as he contemplated the many possibilities.

_**'I would have thought your animal form would be pretty obvious. stubborn to a fault, always hungry and a bit lazy at times. Your animal form could only be a four hooved variety of donkey.' **_I teased Ron, about some of his less than admirable characteristics.

"Hey that's just mean!" Ron sulked, as he looked at Hermione who was trying hard not to laugh or smile at Ron's expense.

_**'I'm only kidding Ron, while those are a few of your less than admirable qualities. They are not the characteristics that define who you really are.'**_ I thought to Ron, as I tried to sooth his hurt feelings.

"If you truly believe that those are not my defining qualities, then what are they?" Ron asked, as he continued to sulk.

I thought about it for a moment.

_**'Well you're very brave, not everyone would rush into the girls bathroom and try to save someone from a full grown mountain troll. You're very loyal to your friends and family. You have a strong moral foundation and are every bit the chivalrous Gryffindor. You're always quick to step in to defend a certain Muggle born witch, who was often slandered by a stupid blond bigoted blood supremacist. You may not be the smartest student but you are a good tactical thinker. Otherwise you'd be rubbish at Wizards Chess. You're very honest, almost brutally so at times.'**_ I offered the following observations.

Hermione up to this point had nodded in agreement with my assessment of Ron's character. But decided to add the following observations.

"I agree with every thing Luna has said. It's true that your plain-speaking forthright nature, can occasionally make things a little awkward at times. But usually they are not said to be purposely hurtful, even if that sometimes is the result. You also have a wonderful sense of humour and are very passionate about the things you enjoy doing. And while it's also true that you may be a little slow when it comes to girls, I think that may have worked out to my advantage. Basically when and where it really counts, you're a good man Ronald Weasley. Otherwise I would never have fell in love with you. You may not be perfect but then who among us is." Hermione finished.

Ron blushed at our joint assessment of him. Knowing that the two girls in front of him knew him better than anyone, warts and all.

"For the record I've known for years that I was in love with you, Hermione. I was just too afraid to risk our friendship, if you didn't feel the same way. So I waited and waited, until I was sure you felt the same way. For someone who is supposed to be so brave, I was really very cowardly about admitting it." Ron said shamefully.

_**'So much time waisted, you really are rather thick Ron. Since it was perfectly obvious to the rest of us that you both liked each other.' **_I thought to him.

"It may have been obvious to everyone else but when you are full of doubt. It's never easy to risk what you have, for something that might not be." Hermione defended Ron.

_**'Well personally, I think we have spent more than enough time talking about Ron and Hermione's love life. And we still have Potter Manor to explore.'**_ Harry added, deciding it was time to change the subject.

_**'You know I don't think I could have said it better myself.' **_I agreed with Harry.

_**'But if you and Hermione truly want to find out what your animal forms are Ron, then you will need to make a batch of the Animagus reveal potion. It's really the only way you both are going to find out.' **_Harry told them.

_**'I'd be surprised if Potter Manor doesn't have a first class potions lab, somewhere on the premises. Since my mum was very good at potions, I'll ask the Elves after we've finished exploring the grounds. We're going to be here for 24 hours, so there should be plenty of time for you and Hermione to make some later.' **_I suggested.

"That's an excellent idea Luna, I have the list of ingredients and instructions to make it. But since it's been so long since anyone has lived here, do you think the Potions lab will have everything we need to make it?" Hermione asked us.

_**'If not, I'm sure Magnus or Corin can get anything you'll need.' **_I answered Hermione.

With that settled for now, we spent the next several hours exploring the grounds of Potter Manor.

Since we had already seen the stables for the most part and would probably be spending the night there. Exploring other parts of the Potter property, seemed far more interesting to all of us.

_**'What should we explore first?'**_ I asked the others.

"The gardens look lovely." Hermione suggested.

"I'd like to get a closer look at the Quidditch Pitch, at some point." Ron offered his preference.

_**'Looking is about all that we would be doing Ron, since Unicorns don't exactly ride brooms.' **_Harry thought to Ron.

"But just think, you and Luna could be the first Unicorns to ride a broom. You could make history!" Ron joked.

_**'No thanks Ron, we've made plenty of history already. I don't really care to make even more as a different species.' **_I answered Ron.

_**'Rest assured Ron, we will definitely be visiting the Quidditch pitch at some point. But I think the gardens should be the first thing we explore.'**_ Harry insisted.

"I agree with Harry. I want to see the gardens first." Hermione added her vote.

_**'That sounds good to me.' **_I thought to the others.

"Oh all right, if you all insist on seeing the gardens first." Ron said sounding a little disgruntled.

The gardens proved to be quite amazing and very extensive. There seemed to be just about every kind of flowering plant you could imagine. As the various stone paths weaved among them. There were also several decorative fountains with various magical and non magical animals. One was a Griffin, yet another was that of a Lion. But my favourite ones were of course the Phoenix and Unicorn fountains. In the middle of the gardens was a large gazebo that had decorative carvings of birds and animals incorporated into it's design. I could see myself spending quite a bit of time here reading or relaxing. And enjoying the things that the natural world had to offer.

The garden and stone paths completely surrounded the main house. We eventually found ourselves out front of Potter Manor, where there was another large fountain. As well as various hedges that were decoratively trimmed into various shapes or animals. If it wasn't for House Elf magic, it would probably take an army of gardeners to maintain them.

One path lead us down to the main gate and the nearby gate house. The gate house was even larger than the Dursley's house at Number 4 Privet Drive. Pretty nice accommodations for some of the previous caretakers of Potter Manor. But that was only an observation from the outside, we would have to explore the inside later, when we weren't in our Unicorn forms.

Eventually much to Ron's chagrin, we finally went down to check out the full-size Quidditch Pitch.

"This is amazing, can you imagine the games we could play here." Ron said excitedly.

_**'There is also seating for several hundred people to watch, as well as changing rooms for the teams.' **_I observed, as I thought this to Ron and the others.

The pitch also had enough open space for Harry and I to try various types of gaits from a simple trot to a full on gallop. It was very exhilarating to be able to move so quickly over the ground. After about 30 minutes of running around the pitch. I slowed down and started to notice that I was feeling a little hungry. Without giving it much thought, I leaned down and took in a mouthful of sweet smelling grass. And immediately started eating it.

_**'Hey Harry, this grass isn't half bad.' **_I thought to him.

_**'Careful Luna, I think you might be starting to think a little too much like a real Unicorn. I think it's time to remind yourself, about those things you want to still do as a human.' **_Harry suggested.

_**'I guess you're right Harry, after running around like that for a while. I started grazing without even thinking about it.'**_ I thought back to him, as I noticed him bowing his head down and taking in a mouthful of grass as well.

_**'You're right, it does taste better than I thought it would. It would seem that while we are in these forms, that we will prefer to eat the things a real Unicorn would.' **_Harry explained.

"Harry and Luna why are you eating grass?" Ron asked us surprised at our behaviour.

"What do you expect them to eat Ron, they are Unicorns right now. Do you actually expect them to eat a steak dinner?" Hermione asked Ron incredulously.

"Well no, of course not. It's just strange seeing them eating grass. Now that I think of it, I'm feeling a bit hungry myself." Ron defended himself.

So after spending several hours exploring the grounds around Potter Manor. We finally made our way back up near the stables. Where we noticed that Magnus and Corin were setting up a table outside. There were two chairs for Ron and Hermione. I also noticed that there was two large troughs nearby one with fresh hay, the other was full of water. This was obviously meant to be mine and Harry's dinner. While I imagine Magnus and Corin, had something more suitable planned for Ron and Hermione to eat.

I wasn't mistaken as soon as Ron and Hermione sat down in the chairs. Magnus popped in with what appeared to be a large pot roast. And Corin appeared with a plate of boiled potatoes and carrots. With a snap of Magnus' fingers two plates, cups and silverware appeared on the table in front of Ron and Hermione.

"It looks lovely, thank you Magnus and Corin." Hermione complemented the little Elves.

Ron was already quickly filling his plate with food, when he turned and asked.

"Is there any gravy?" Ron asked hopefully.

Corin snapped her fingers and a gravy boat appeared in front of Ron. As Hermione gazed at Ron with a disapproving look that as usual went completely unnoticed by him.

Harry and I began eating the hay that was in one of the troughs. Much to my surprise, like the grass I found myself quite enjoying it. When I had finally ate my fill of hay, I turned to the other trough to drink. When I suddenly felt compelled to bow down and touched the water with my horn. It glowed briefly before returning to normal. I then drank from the trough that was full of the best tasting water I had ever drank.

"That was amazing Luna, I think you just purified the water with your horn. It would appear that you and Harry have all the purifying powers of a real Unicorn. I wonder if you can also cure most injuries or illnesses." Hermione gushed excitedly.

_**'Is that what I just did? I just wanted to get a drink of water. When I suddenly felt the need to touch the water with my horn.' **_I thought to the others.

_**'That's twice now, that you have done something as a Unicorn automatically. I think you need to remind yourself once again, just who and what you really are Luna.'**_ Harry cautioned me, about unintentionally getting to comfortable as a Unicorn.

_**'Of course you're right Harry, I really like being a Unicorn. But I'd rather not become one permanently.' **_I agreed with him.

So I took a few moments to remind myself about who I really was now. I was Luna Lovegood a beautiful young witch, who wanted nothing more than to marry the love of my life. And eventually have a loving family with him. This led me to thoughts of our eventual wedding day and a few years later. I imagined I would be telling Harry, that I was pregnant with our first child. It was these thoughts and others, that helped fortify my human identity. I guess Harry was right, I really hadn't been doing this often enough. And because of this, I was slowly starting to think like a real Unicorn. In fact even now I felt very attracted to Harry. But I remembered another warning in my fathers journal, about how soul mates who also became Animagi. Shouldn't have sex in their animal forms, while under the influence of the 24 hour Animagus potion. To do so would most certainly cause the transformation to become permanent.

_**'Are you okay Luna?' **_Harry asked sounding a little worried.

_**'I'm fine but you were right to warn me. I was getting a little too comfortable in this form and was starting to think like a real Unicorn. I guess I wasn't taking the time to fortifying my human identity often enough. Can you imagine how much more difficult this would have been, if we couldn't communicate like this. We really were fortunate to have this ability.' **_I explained to Harry.

With that settled for the moment, Harry seemed satisfied that I was finally taking his concerns seriously.

It was at that point that Hermione decided to speak up about our earlier discussion.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to continue our conversation about me and Ron becoming Animagi?" Hermione asked us.

"Good thinking Hermione." As Ron's interest in the current subject greatly increased.

_**'Well again the first step is to make and take the Animagus reveal potion.' **_Harry thought to Ron and Hermione.

_**'Magnus.' **_I thought to one of our Elf's.

"You's called Mistress Luna?" Magnus asked.

_**'Yes I did, Magnus. Is there a potions lab here at Potter Manor?' **_I asked the little Elf.

"Oh yes, mistress Luna. It's in the basement of the Manor house." Magnus explained.

_**'How well stocked is the potions lab?'**_ Harry asked Magnus.

"Very well stocked master Harry, it is one of my many duties to keep it stocked." Magnus answered.

"Well since we're finished with dinner, perhaps now might be a good time to whip up a batch." Ron suggested.

_**'Is the potions lab large enough for me and Harry in our Unicorn forms?' **_I asked Magnus.

"Oh yes, mistress Luna." The little elf answered.

_**'Could you and Corin pop us both down there?' **_Harry asked Magnus.

"Of course master Harry." Magnus answered, as he hopped up onto Harry's back and put his arms around his neck.

They both disappeared with a pop. As Corin arrived on my back and held me similarly, before popping us away to the potions lab as well.

_**'Could you bring Ron and Hermione here now?' **_Harry asked our Elves.

"Right away master Harry." Magnus quickly answered.

As he disappeared and reappeared with Ron. And Corin returned with Hermione, shortly after that.

The Potions Lab was a fairly large room, it kind of reminded me of Professor Slughorn's classroom but with a stone floor. One wall seemed to be covered with bins of every potion ingredient you could ever need. All arranged alphabetically making it easy to find what you need, when you need it. Another wall had many different sized cauldrons made out of several different materials. Some were gold, silver and basic black cast iron. Below was a work bench, with several drawers with other various potion making utensils. One drawer had several different stirring sticks, some wood, others were metal and a few were even ceramic. Another had every type and size of bottle, flask or test tube you could ever want. These were obviously used to store various potions in.

In another part of the potions lab was what appeared to be a large supply of pre-made potions, stored using some sort of stasis spell to preserve them. They were also sorted alphabetically. There were various Antidotes for common and uncommon poisons, Blood-Replenishing potion, Calming Draught, Dreamless Sleep potion, Essence of Dittany, Felix Felicis (Also known as Liquid Luck), Invigoration Draught, Restoration potion, Pepperup potion, Polyjuice potion, Skele-Gro, Sleeping Draught, Veritaserum and even the Wit-Shapening potion to name a few that I was familiar with.

_**'Well you should find everything you need to make the Animagus reveal potion Hermione.' **_I said to her.

"Yes I quite agree, I just need my notebook with the list of ingredients and instructions." Hermione said.

"Is this the book you need, miss Hermione?" Corin asked as she popped away and back with Hermione's notebook.

"Yes it is thank you, Corin." Hermione answered appreciatively.

Hermione quickly turned to her notes that referenced the Animagus reveal potion. And immediately started to gather up all the ingredients needed to make it.

_**'Hermione be sure to gather enough ingredients, to make enough for four doses.' **_Harry suggested.

"But why, Harry? You and Luna already know your Animagus forms." Hermione asked confused by Harry's request.

_**'Because there is a good chance that when you and Ron take the potion the first time. You might not see an animal form.' **_Harry answered.

"How can you be so sure that we won't see anything. Why even bother if we will only be wasting our time taking it!" Ron sounded disgruntled.

_**'No one can know anything for sure, until you actually take the potion Ron. It's just that the odds are not in your favour that you will see anything. And if that is the case it will just mean, that you currently lack the capacity to achieve your Animagus form. It doesn't necessarily mean that you don't have one. Making extra potions just gives you another chance to take it again later.' **_I tried to explain to Ron what Harry was thinking.

_**'Because we believe that what the Animagus potion really shows, is what you have the capacity to become. Not just your animal form, in fact it won't even show your animal form. Unless you have the magical capacity to become it. I think that if me and Luna had also taken the Animagus reveal potion before we switched, it probably wouldn't have showed us anything either. No Phoenix and no Unicorn, because before the switch we also probably lacked the magical capacity to achieve our animal forms.' **_Harry continued to explain.

"But how does switching forms increase your magical capacity?" Hermione questioned.

_**'I'm not exactly sure but I think it has to do with when your magical core literally changes from your original one, to the core of the person you are changing into. There is a point during the transformation when your magical core has the combined capacity of both. It's probably only for a moment but somehow it still manages to retain the magical capacity of both cores. Effectively doubling your potential magical abilities. Think of a magical core like a balloon that stretches when it's inflated. This increased capacity makes things like having a magical animal form possible. This also may be the reason that Animagi, are so rare and magical forms practically unheard of.' **_Harry answered her question.

_**'Harry believes that every witch and wizard has an animal form. The mistake that most people make when taking the Animagus reveal potion. Is they think that if they don't see an animal form, that means they don't have one. When in reality what they lack, is the magical capacity to become their animal.' **_I added to Harry's explanation.

"So if we take the potion and don't see anything, it just means that we currently don't have the magical capacity to achieve our animal forms?" Ron asked, as he started to understand.

_**'That's right Ron, I think that's precisely what it means.' **_Harry answered Ron.

"And the higher the possibility that the animal form we have might be magical?" Ron asked as he continued with that thought.

_**'Perhaps there is a better chance for a magical form. But it could still be a non magical form, that just requires more magical ability than you currently have to be able to achieve it. You and Hermione's experience could prove or disprove the possibility that this theory is correct.' **_I answered him.

"So if that ends up being the case, for us to be able to achieve our Animagus forms. We might also need to switch places to increase our magical strength?" Hermione clarified.

_**'Perhaps but it wouldn't have to be a permanent change like we have. A temporary switch should also give you the same boost in magical power.' **_Harry answered Hermione.

_**'I think we need to see what happens the first time you both take the potion. Before we worry about the other possibilities. Harry only wanted you to make extra doses, in case you needed them.' **_I continued to explain Harry's thinking.

With that in mind Hermione proceeded to gather up enough ingredients, needed to make a double batch of the Animagus reveal potion. Once she had everything, she also picked a bigger cauldron.

_**'I won't be able to help directly, so Ron you'll need to be directed by Hermione or me.'**_ Harry said to Ron.

After Hermione read the instructions over several times. She divided up the ingredients between her and Ron. And started preparing them as the potion instructions directed. I had Ron light a fire under the cauldron as Hermione added water to the cauldron. The water forms the base ingredient, that all others would be added to. So while the fire warmed the water, both Ron and Hermione continued to prep the potion ingredients. As both Hermione and Harry instructed Ron, by having him cutting, chopping or squeezing the various ingredients needed for the Animagus reveal potion. Once the temperature was right, they started to add the various ingredients in the order the potion instructions said. A clockwise stir here, a counter clockwise turn there between adding the rest of the ingredients in sequence. It was clear that Hermione was obviously very skilled at making potions. She seemed to anticipate the next step in the process, long before Ron did. It was a good thing that we had plenty of time this evening for Ron and Hermione to brew their potions. Because it took a good couple of hours to make it. When they finally finished it looked right, with the proper colour and correct consistency. And once it had cooled down, they quickly bottled up the four doses of the potion.

"So now that we've finished, where can we take the Animagus reveal potion?" Hermione asked.

_**'Let's go back outside, I'm starting to feel a bit claustrophobic being cooped up in here for hours.' **_I suggested.

"Some fresh air does sound good about now." Ron agreed.

_**'Magnus and Corin.' **_Harry thought to our Elves.

"Yes master Harry?" Magnus and Corin answered.

_**'Could you pop us back outside?' **_Harry asked the little Elves.

"Of course we can Master Harry." Magnus answered, as he and Corin hopped up on our backs again.

Putting their arms around our necks and popping us back outside.

Shortly afterwards Hermione and Ron arrived with a crack. They had obviously Apparated back out side on their own.

_**'Magnus we need a couch or something for Ron and Hermione to lay on. Could you make or bring something?'**_ I asked Magnus.

"Of course mistress Luna." He answered, as he again snapped his fingers.

A couch big enough to lay on appeared.

_**'So, who wants to go first?' **_Harry asked, as he looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Ladies first Hermione." Ron quickly suggested.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first." Hermione agreed, as she walked over to the couch and laid down on it. After handing Ron all but one of the bottles of Animagus reveal potion.

"Well here goes nothing." Hermione said, as she popped the cork and drank the potion.

Hermione's eyes gently closed, as she slipped into a potion induced trance. Within a few moments we could see that Hermione's eyes, under her eyelids were moving rapidly back and forth. A full 30 minutes passed before Hermione finally stirred.

"Well?" Ron asked curiously.

"I saw an empty field surrounded by a thick fog, there were shapes and shadows moving just beyond the thick fog. But I didn't see an animal form emerge from it, like Luna did." She answered, sounding disappointed.

_**'Don't feel too bad Hermione, it's not completely unexpected. But I'll bet with an increased magical capacity you will see a animal form.' **_Harry assured her.

_**'You're up next Ron.' **_I thought to him.

As Hermione got up off the couch, Ron walked over to the couch and laid down. After he gave Hermione the two extra doses of the Animagus reveal potions.

"Bottoms up." Ron joked, as he popped the cork and drank the potion.

Just like Hermione his eyes slowly closed, as he too fell into a deep trance.

"Do you think he'll see anything." Hermione asked Harry.

_**'The odds are not very good that any magical person would see an animal form, Hermione. So no, I think it's very unlikely that he'll see anything either.' **_Harry answered her honestly.

"Then the only way we'll probably be able to become Animagi. Is if Ron and I switch places with each other, to gain a larger magical capacity?" Hermione questioned us.

_**'It probably would be the quickest way.' **_I answered Hermione.

_**'That may be true but I've often thought that our magical cores might also work like a muscle. It might be possible to increase your magical strength by casting lots of spells over and over. Giving your magical core a real workout, so to speak. But I suspect it would probably still take years of doing that to increase your capacity enough. To eventually help you achieve your Animagus form. Or you and Ron could switch places for a few hours and quite easily double your magical strength. It seems like a fairly obvious solution, if you can get Ron to do it.'**_ Harry explained.

"Do you think he would actually consider doing it?" Hermione asked.

_**'I think he might, if it means he will be able to become an Animagus. Besides after the brief conversation I had with him before we came here. I think at the very least he's starting to get a little curious about how the other half lives. This may be the best chance you'll have getting him to seriously consider switching places with you, Hermione.' **_I answered her remembering that she had previously thought, that switching might actually help them understand each other better..

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before something seemed to have occurred to her. She then turned and asked.

"How long were you and Harry switched, before you eventually took the Animagus reveal potion?" She asked us.

_**'I think it was about three days later, wasn't it.' **_I answered, as I looked to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Do you think the switch needs to be for that long. Before our magical cores stabilise enough, for us to use the Animagus reveal potion again?" Hermione asked.

_**'I don't think it's a matter of your magical core needing time to stabilise. It's more likely a case of it taking a few days for your new larger magical capacity to recharge. How long that will take there's no way to be sure. Unless you try to take the Animagus reveal potion sooner than we did.' **_Harry answered.

"Do you think taking it too soon would cause any problems, other than wasting another dose of the potion?" She continued to ask.

_**'I don't believe it would but I can't say for certain. We really are in uncharted territory with this, Hermione. You and Ron are potentially blazing a different path. One that Luna and I never took.' **_Harry responded.

It was at this point that Ron finally regained consciousness.

"Well I didn't see anything either." Ron said sounding a little disappointed.

_**'I'm not terribly surprised, I have little doubt that the same thing would have happen to us. If we had tried it before we switched forms.' **_Harry again theorised.

"So you think the only way for us to increase our magical capacity, is for me and Hermione to switch places as well?" Ron asked.

_**'Not necessarily Ron but it certainly would be the fastest way to do it.' **_Harry explained.

"Well how about it Hermione, are you willing to give it a try?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm willing to switch if you are Ron." Hermione answered.

"I can't believe that I'm seriously considering doing this. But if it means I can become an Animagus, I'd do just about anything. So Harry, what exactly do we have to do?" Ron asked.

_**'First we need some Polyjuice potion and a pair of scissors. The scissors are obviously for cutting some hairs from each of you.' **_Harry said.

_**'There was some Polyjuice potion, in the pre-made potions section of the Potions Lab.' **_I suggested.

_**'Magnus.' **_Harry thought to him.

"Yes, master Harry?" Magnus appeared with a pop.

_**'Could you fetch the container of Polyjuice potion from the Potions Lab?' **_Harry asked.

"Right away master Harry." Magnus popped away and quickly returned with a container of potion.

_**'I need you to give it to Hermione, Magnus.' **_Harry requested.

_**'Hermione I need you to conjure two cups, then pour enough in them for two doses in each cup.' **_Harry instructed.

Hermione looked confused for a moment but did as Harry instructed.

_**'Now conjure a pair of scissors and cut a few hairs from Ron. Then place them in one of the cups.' **_Harry continued to instruct them.

Again Hermione did as she was told. Once she added Ron's hairs to the cup it quickly started to bubble.

_**'Now Ron take the scissors from Hermione, make sure none of your hairs are still on it. Then cut some of Hermione's hair and place them in the other cup.' As **_Harry also instructed Ron.

Ron also did as Harry directed him. As the second cup also began to bubble.

_**'Now are you both sure you really want to do this?' **_Harry questioned them.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both said at the same time, "We're sure."

_**'How long do you plan to stay switched? It's probably best to agree on this beforehand.' **_Harry asked them, as he tried to explain the seriousness of their decisions.

"I think at least until tomorrow but maybe we should stay switched for the full three days. Like you and Luna did, before you took the Animagus reveal potion?" Hermione suggested to Ron and Harry.

"Do we really need to stay switched for three days?" Ron asked sounding a little worried.

_**'What's the matter Ron, aren't you man enough to be a girl for three days?' **_I teased Ron.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I'd do it even longer if that's what it takes to become an Animagus." Ron defended himself.

_**'I personally don't think you will need to stay switched for that long. Hermione's just trying to play it safe Ron, three days is how long we were switched before we took the Animagus potion. I think tomorrow before going back to school, should be more than enough time.' **_Harry suggested.

Ron looked a little relieved about changing back before returning to school tomorrow.

_**'Besides I don't think that Ron could pass for Hermione in class, unless we use the Memory Transfer Pensieve. And we'd probably have to use it quite a lot, to make Ron a believable Hermione.' **_Harry explained as Ron interrupted.

"What exactly is a memory transfer Pensieve?" Ron asked.

"It's a special Pensieve that Harry made using the Room of Requirement, it allows you to copy memories. By using it we could give you copies of my memories, making it easier for you to pretend to be me." Hermione answered Ron.

"I didn't know that such a thing was even possible." Ron said in disbelief.

_**'Oh it's very possible, how do you think I was able to attend Arithmancy and Ancient Runes without any problems? It's because Harry gave me copies of his memories of attending them for the last four years as Luna." **_I answered Ron

_**'But I'm also worried that the more it's used, the greater the danger that you might become too comfortable as Hermione and not want to switch back.' **_Harry said as he tried to explain the risks to them.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he grew another head. As they both seemed to scoff at the very thought of them not wanting to switch back.

_**'Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.' **_Harry said to them.

_**'Ron pick up the cup with Hermione's hairs in it and drink half of the contents. Then wait till the transformation is complete. Hermione you need to do the same with the other cup that has Ron's hairs in it.' **_Harry continued to instruct them.

Both Ron and Hermione picked up the cups and drank. As Harry and I looked on.

With half of their cups drank, they quickly started transforming into each other. The first thing I noticed was that Ron started shrinking, while Hermione was becoming taller. Ron's hair was changing from his usual red to Hermione's bushy brown hair, as it also continued to grow longer. The same thing was happening to Hermione only in reverse, as her hair turned a very Weasley red. While it also became much shorter and less bushy than her normal brown hair. At this point Ron's hips started to grow wider, while at the same time his waist became more narrow. It appeared that Ron was taking on Hermione's more feminine shape, as she acquired Ron's larger more masculine form. The next noticeable change was Ron's jumper started to push out into a pair of breasts. Ron reached up and held them as they continued to grow in his now smaller feminine hands. With a look of shock on his now rapidly changing face. Hermione, however, for the first time since she was ten years old, once again had a completely flat chest. The next thing I noticed was that Ron's arms and legs appeared to be reshaping themselves into a more feminine form. While Hermione's shoulders became broader. Her arms and legs grew bigger and more muscular. Ron finally noticed that the bulge in his jeans was starting to shrink, as he realised that he was about to become a she. Ron tried hard not to show any signs of panic, as the gender-altered wizard officially became a witch. Hermione for the most part seemed to be handling, the gender change far better than Ron. I guess her previous experience in the male form of Harry Potter, had somewhat prepared her for what to expect. While Ron was completely unprepared and didn't have a clue about what it was like to be female. With that final thought, it appeared that Ron's and Hermione's changes had finally finished.

Ron fell back on to the couch and sat there in a daze. As he was temporarily overcome by the sensations of his new feminine form.

_**'Are you okay Ron?'**_ I asked him, or maybe I should think of him as a her now.

"Huh?" Ron squeaked, as he realised SHE now had Hermione's higher more feminine voice.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly with Ron's deeper voice, as he tried to adjust his now tighter jeans and knickers.

_**'Now that the transformation is complete, you both need to switch cups and drink the rest.' **_Harry again instructed.

Once they had both sufficiently recovered from their transformations. They promptly did as Harry instructed and switched cups emptying the remaining potion from each of them. Within moments their transformations began to reverse themselves, as they quickly returned to their original forms.

"That's much better." Hermione sighed in relief, feeling less constricted by her clothes. Now that she had returned to her original female form.

_**'Now we wait an hour.' **_Harry thought to them.

"Really? That's all there is to it?" Hermione asked Harry sceptically.

_**'Not quite Hermione, the Polyjuice potion works in certain very defined ways. You take it and transform into someone else, then an hour later you return to your original form. But by taking that second dose of your original form right away. It has effectively reshuffled the deck. You were in the form of Ron Weasley when you took the second dose. It then changed you into the form of Hermione Granger, so as far as the Polyjuice potion is concerned. An hour from now, it will change you back into the person you were when you took that second dose. But this time it won't just change you back into the form of Ronald Weasley. It will actually transform you physically and Magically into him. And no matter how much time passes, this change won't wear off. In fact the only way to switch back will be to repeat the process in reverse.' **_Harry explained.

"Then how do you know that it's reversible Harry, when you and Luna never actually switched back?" Hermione asked.

_**'Because before we switched I had been experimenting quite extensively with the Polyjuice potion. I used this method to change myself into Padma Patil for a full three hours. Before I used it again to change myself back into Luna, so I know it will work.' **_Harry answered.

As I listened to Harry explain how the change worked to Hermione, it occurred to me that while they were switched Ron's clothes were were obviously big enough to accommodate Hermione's smaller form. But Hermione's clothes were clearly not adequate for Ron's larger frame.

_**'Hermione I would suggest that before the hour is up and you transform back into Ron's form. That you might want to remove your clothes to avoid damaging them or yourself further. I'll have Magnus bring you and Ron a couple of bathrobes to wear at least till the final transformation is complete. Then you can both help each other get dressed in proper clothes for the night. Because by then I think we should all call it a night.' **_I suggested.

Ron turned a little red, no doubt embarrassed about sleeping in Hermione's clothes for the night.

_**'Magnus.'**_ I thought to him.

"Yes mistress Luna?" He asked.

_**'Could you bring me couple of bathrobes for Ron and Hermione?' **_I requested.

"Oh yes, mistress Luna." He answered, as he quickly popped away only to return just as fast with two Gryffindor red bathrobes.

Hermione gratefully accepted one and casually walked off towards the nearby stables. After a few moments she returned wearing the robe with her clothes in a neatly folded stack. She set them aside on the couch for the moment and looked to Ron.

"Ron don't you want to change out of your clothes and into the robe, before you change back into my form?" She asked him.

"No I'd rather not just yet." Ron answered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest when I transformed into you, it really wasn't that bad for me in these clothes. Sure it was a little tight in the chest and hips but otherwise they actually fit quite loose on me. I could see that you had it much worse than I did. So I'd rather wait till afterwards to change out of my clothes." Ron explained, obviously embarrassed and not wanting to wear Hermione's clothes any sooner than he had to.

"If that's the way you want to handle it. But I know I'd rather not be wearing my jeans and knickers when I change back into you again." Hermione said to Ron.

The rest of the hour passed slowly in relative silence, before I heard a slight yelp from Ron. Announcing that the changes had started once again.

I watched as Ron started shrinking down to Hermione's smaller size. While Hermione gradually grew to Ron's much taller height. The next thing I noticed was Ron's hair grew longer and quickly changed into Hermione's bushy brown hair. At the same time Hermione's hair was rapidly changing into Ron's usual red colour. As her hair gradually appeared to pull back into her head becoming shorter. The next thing I saw change was Ron's hips started to swell outward and his waist began to pull inward. Giving him the shape of the young woman that he was rapidly becoming. While Hermione just as quickly lost her feminine curves and gained Ron's more masculine build. After another muffled cry from Ron, I could see he was once again growing a lovely pair of breasts under his jumper. As Hermione's upper torso took on the shape of Ron's broader yet flatter chest. Ron seemed to once again become fixated on the bulge in his jeans, as it became smaller and smaller until it was completely gone. There was no way Ron could deny it any longer, he was now a she. Meanwhile Hermione's final change into the male gender, was for the most part, a far more comfortable transition wearing the robe.

_**'Hermione do you think you could cast that spell I taught you the other day. The one that shows if you are still under the effects of the Polyjuice potion. I think you'll find that you and Ron no longer have any Polyjuice potion in your systems.' **_Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Ron and tried to cast the spell. But just like it did when we switched Hermione's original wand no longer seemed to work right for him any more.

_**'You should probably switch wands and try it again.' **_I suggested to them.

So they quickly exchanged wands and Hermione tried the spell once again, this time it worked perfectly.

"You're right Harry, the results do show that Ron and I are no longer under the effects of the Polyjuice potion. Even though we have clearly been changed by it." Hermione observed, as he gestured to his new male form.

_**'No real surprise there, so far yours and Ron's change appears to be working exactly like ours did. In fact if we were at Hogwarts, I'd be willing to bet that the Marauders map would show. That Ron is now depicted as Hermione Granger, while Hermione is now shown to be Ron Weasley.' **_Harry speculated.

Hermione and Ron both seemed to have little reason to doubt that Harry was probably right about this.

_**'Also Hermione I think I may have thought of a way, that we can test your increased Magical capacity.'**_ Harry said to him.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

_**'Do you remember when Luna and I were trying to convince you. That our switching with each other, had also greatly increased our magical abilities?' **_Harry asked.

"Yes of course I remember. Oh that's right! Luna cast the strongest Lumos spell she could to prove it. I think it was the brightest Lumos spell I've ever seen. I couldn't even look at it for long, it was so bright." Hermione answered.

_**'I was thinking that if you or Ron were to cast the Lumos spell, it could perhaps give us an indication of how much your magical capacity has increased.' **_Harry explained.

"I think that's an excellent idea Harry." Hermione said excitedly.

So with that in mind Hermione pulled out Ron's wand and cast the strongest Lumos charm that he could. It's was indeed quite a bit brighter than a normal Lumos spell but nowhere near as bright as the one I cast.

_**'That's strange, maybe it's a case of you now have a greater magical capacity. But it still needs more time for your magical cores to fully recharge.' **_Harry again speculated.

"So maybe we should wait the full three days before we take the Animagus reveal potion again?" Hermione asked.

_**'That might not be a bad idea. But I think We'll know more tomorrow, after trying the Lumos spell again.'**_ Harry answered.

"Are you ready to change into my clothes now Ron?" Hermione asked, as he gestured to the folded stack of clothes he was wearing before the change.

"No, I think I'll wait until I get up to my room that I'll be staying in tonight. What do you usually sleep in Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione in return.

"I usually just wear my knickers and my nightdress. But if that's too girlish for you I can give you a clean pair of knickers to wear under one of your T-shirts." Hermione offered.

"I think I'd prefer the second option. In fact I think I'll use the one I normally sleep in." Ron said a bit relieved not to be wearing Hermione's nightdress.

_**'You mean the orange Chudley Cannons jersey you usually sleep in at Hogwarts?'**_ I thought to Ron.

"That's the one." Ron responded smugly.

_**'Well I guess you can change a boy into a girl but you can't change a loyal Quidditch fan and her favourite team.' **_Harry observed.

_**'That's so true. But I must say that Ron's choice of sleepwear even appeals to me a little. I may have to steal one of my old Quidditch jerseys back, to sleep in. Can you imagine the fits Mandy would have over seeing me wearing one of your old jersey that says 'POTTER' across the back?' **_I asked Harry.

_**'She'd very likely explode with rage about it. And at the very least, it would certainly show her and many others just how serious our relationship has progressed. I guess it's just as well I didn't bring one. Since there is no way you could wear it at the moment. But at least I can still imagine how sexy you'd look wearing it.'**_ Harry answered.

After Harry's comments, I'm sure that if I was in my human form. I would be blushing quite furiously right about now. Fortunately for me Unicorns can't blush.

_**'There's really no need to imagine it Harry, once I'm back in my human form. I'll be happy to arrange for you to see the real thing.' **_I teased Harry back.

"I can't believe the two of you flirting so shamelessly. You'd think the two of you were planning to see what it would be like to have sex as Unicorns." Hermione said sounding a little jealous.

_**'We might have seriously considered trying it, if my Dad's journal hadn't warned us not to. Apparently the quickest way for the change to become permanent. Is to have sex in your animal form, while using the 24 hour Animagus potion.' **_I explained to Hermione.

"So you can't do anything about it, until you change back tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

_**'Oh we could do something about it. I'd just rather not risk scratching that particular itch. And have us end up becoming Unicorns permanently, just because we were feeling a bit randy tonight. I think we both have more than enough will power not to take that chance.' **_Harry added.

Besides I really wasn't in that big of a hurry to find out what it would be like. I had little doubt that there would be other opportunities after we finally master the transformation. So I thought it was best to change the subject.

_**'You know when I first found out about Potter Manor, I imagined what it would be like living here. And now that we are about to actually spend our first night here. I never would have guessed that we would end up sleeping in the stables.' **_I said to Harry.

_**'Or that it would be because we would both be Unicorns when it happened. But I guess these are the sort of things that keep life interesting Luna.' **_Harry replied.

"You think that's unexpected imagine how I feel. When I woke up this morning the last thing I expected was to find out my best male friend was now female. Or that the day would end with me also being a temporary member of the fairer sex." Ron stated in disbelief.

"Just think Ron this is the perfect opportunity for you to see how the other half lives. I know I've always been a little curious about what it might be like to be male. Especially after the short time I spent in Harry's form. To be perfectly honest, that brief experience only made me even more curious about it." Hermione admitted.

"You have?" Ron asked finding this revelation from Hermione hard to believe.

"I think most people do even if they'd never admit it. Can you honestly say you've never wondered even for a moment, what it might be like to be a girl?" Hermione questioned Ron.

"Of course not! I'd never!" Ron quickly denied.

"You're a terrible liar Ron." Hermione said sceptically.

_**'I agree. I think the lady doth protest too much.'**_ Harry teased Ron.

_**'You certainly sounded very curious about it to me, based on our earlier conversation.' **_I piled on.

"Well can you blame me, my best friend has decided to switch teams permanently. Who wouldn't start to wonder what was so appealing about being female. After all you obviously liked the experience enough to want to stay a girl from now on." Ron replied, obviously embarrassed to finally admit it.

_**'Well Ron here's your big chance to find out for yourself exactly what it's like to be a woman. You'll probably never have this chance again, so you'd might want to make the most of it.' **_I suggested.

That final comment seemed to end the debate for the moment, so we officially decided to call it a night. I summoned Corin to guide Ron and Hermione up to their rooms. Then Harry and I made our way back down to the Stables. Where we decided to use the same stall that we used during our earlier transformations. With all our research about Unicorns there was nothing about how they sleep. So after trying several different sleeping positions. We finally found one we liked, it involved us lowering ourselves to the ground side by side facing away from each other. This allowed us to rest our heads on each others back. I felt very safe and comfortable next to Harry. Something deep inside of me recognised him as my mate and that no matter what happened in the future he would always love and protect me.

_**'Goodnight Luna, I love you.' **_Harry sent to me.

_**'Goodnight Harry, I love you too.' **_I answered feeling very tired.

It wasn't very long after that, when sleep had finally claimed me.

(To be continued)


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Thirteen

I slept fairly well that night except for a rather strange and disturbing dream. It involved me waking up during the night to find Harry had somehow became a Unicorn completely. And he was now very determined to mate with me. Once I realised that Harry's change into a Unicorn stallion was a complete change. I figured I'd rather be together with him as his mare than remain human and be apart from him forever. So I decided to let him make my transformation a permanent one as well. By allowing him to mount me from behind. And as he entered me, I felt my humanity begin to slip away. That's When I suddenly woke from the nightmare. Or perhaps it was just my subconscious mind still trying to escape my old life even further, by giving up my very humanity. I wasn't really sure exactly what it meant and interpreting the meaning behind dreams was never something I was any good at.

_**'Are you okay Luna?' **_Harry asked.

_**'I am now. I just had a rather disturbing dream.' **_I answered him.

_**'Do you want to talk about it?'**_ He asked concerned.

I didn't think I would be able to sleep again. So I told him about my dream / nightmare with as much detail as I could remember. When I finally finished, Harry turned to me and laughed at me in my mind.

_**'What's so funny?'**_ I asked, more than a little annoyed at his reaction.

_**'I just realised that there is no doubt in my mind that you truly are my other half. Because I had a very similar dream dilemma, where after the 24 hours had passed. You still couldn't change back into your human form. Which meant your change into a Unicorn had somehow became permanent. And since you could no longer change back into a human, I decided to become a Unicorn permanently as well.'**_ He answered.

_**'But that could only happen if you took another dose of the 24 hour Animagus potion and we had mated as Unicorns. You'd honestly go that far to be with me?' **_I asked surprised and secretly pleased by his resolution.

_**'Of course I would Luna and apparently so would you to be with me.' **_He explained to me simply.

I hadn't really thought of it in those terms but I guess he was right.

_**'Don't you see Luna, the dreams basically shows that no matter what happens we have both decided to be together. Be it as humans or as Unicorns we are both firmly committed to be with each other.' **_Harry said with certainty.

Harry was probably right, it really was fairly obvious now that he pointed out the subconscious meaning of our dreams.

_**'But I wouldn't worry too much, I seriously doubt that our fate is to get stuck as Unicorns.'**_ Harry continued to explain.

_**'But how can you be so sure?' **_I asked, feeling full of doubt.

_**'Because we have far more to gain by remaining human. And a lot more to lose by becoming Unicorns permanently. Besides I'm not worried because we had our fortunes told and it didn't say anything about living happily ever after as Unicorns.' **_Harry pointed out.

_**'You know I don't put much stock in such things, Harry.' **_I said, even though somewhere deep down I knew he was right about this.

As I nuzzled my head against Harry's back affectionately. I finally felt reassured enough, that I was once again able to fall asleep. When I finally woke up the next day, I realised Harry was already awake. And probably had been for sometime.

_**'Just how long did you plan on letting me sleep, Harry?' **_I asked.

_**'As long as you wanted too, of course. I'm happy to be your pillow for as long as you need one.' **_Harry answered.

_**'That's sweet of you to say but you know I want you for much more than just my pillow. In fact if we weren't still in our Unicorn forms, I'd show you exactly what uses I have for you.' **_I thought to him suggestively.

_**'It's good to know that you have more than one purpose for me.' **_Harry replied sounding rather cheeky about it.

It was at this precise moment that my stomach decided to voice it's discontent. As it growled and gurgled letting me know that I was hungry. Talk about about a total mood killer.

_**'Well I don't know about you but apparently I'm rather famished.' **_ I thought to Harry, embarrassed by my stomachs incredibly poor timing.

_**'Really I hadn't noticed, Luna. Perhaps it is about time we ate something.' **_Harry answered as he continued to tease me.

So with that settled we both stood and left the stables looking for something to eat. We hadn't gone far when I noticed that our Elves had once again anticipated our need for a morning meal. As we approached I saw a trough full of oats and several plump juicy red apples, the other full of water. It was at this moment that Magnus and Corin chose to appear and greet us.

"Good morning master Harry, good morning mistress Luna." Magnus and Corin greeted us happily.

_**'Good morning Magnus and Corin.' **_We greeted them in return.

"Magnus wasn't sure what master Harry and mistress Luna should eat. So Magnus thought to ask Hogwarty Elves, they said oats and apples is very good for Unicorns." Magnus gushed.

_**'It looks wonderful Magnus thank you very much.' **_Harry praised our little Elves.

"Master Harry is too kind. Serving a good master and mistress is reward enough for Corin." Our female Elf quickly answered. As Magnus quickly agreed.

With our Elves placated for the moment, they both popped away apparently they had other duties to perform. So we decided to partake of the oats and apples. I'm not sure if it was my Unicorn tastes in food. But these oats and apples were the best I've ever had. Harry seemed to think it was both our tastes and the quality. I expect that our Elves choose the very best oats and apples they could find for us to eat.

At this point Ron still in Hermione's form finally arrived and sat at the very same table that dinner was served the night before. And much to my surprise Ron didn't even seem to acknowledge our presence at first.

_**'Good morning Ron. Did you sleep well?' **_I asked.

_**"Huh?"**_ Ron replied rather distracted.

_**'I said did you sleep well?'**_ I repeated my question.

"Oh right, I guess I did." Ron quickly replied, turning a little pink.

_**'Are you sure you're okay Ron?' **_Harry asked, also concerned that something was wrong with Ron.

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ron said defensively, looking a little guilty or embarrassed about something.

_**'Well it's just that you seem a little distracted this morning, are you sure something isn't bothering you?' **_I continued to press Ron for answers.

Ron seemed to look less and less comfortable under our combined questions.

She seemed to be thinking hard about how to answer our questions but eventually Ron looked up at us and said.

"You promise not to laugh?" Ron asked, as she turned even pinker.

_**'We promise.' **_Harry and I both replied.

Ron sighed after looking us both in the eye.

"Last night for the first time Hermione and I had sex." Ron quickly blurted out.

_**'WHAT! REALLY?' **_I thought loudly, stunned by Ron's sudden revelation.

_**'I knew there was something I forgot to warn you both about last night. But even I never imagined you and Hermione would have sex the first night you were switched. Even we didn't give into it that quickly.' **_Harry told Ron.

Ron fidgeted in her chair under our continued stares.

_**'So let me get this straight, the first time you and Hermione have ever had sex was as each other?' **_I clarified still finding all this hard to believe.

"Well Hermione has always been a little old fashioned about these sort of things and has wanted us to wait until we were married. But I think we were both more than a little curious and knew we would probably be switching back sometime today. And that last night might be the only chance we'd ever have to see what it was like to have sex, as the opposite gender. So when Hermione showed up in my room with a clean pair of knickers. I quickly changed into them and my Cannons T-shirt. I was looking at myself in the mirror, when Hermione came up behind me. I was feeling my breasts through my T-shirt thinking how strange it was to have them. And how nice they felt, when he suddenly spun me around and kissed me. At first I was shocked but then to my surprise, my body started to respond. It didn't take long after that, for things to quickly get out of hand." Ron explained sounding more than a little embarrassed about it.

Out of hand, that's quite the understatement. As I thought of my two gender-altered friends going at each other last night. With all of their repressed attraction for each other erupting like a volcano. I guess what shocks me more than anything, is that they haven't given into it long before last night.

_**'Speaking of Hermione where exactly is he at the moment?' **_Harry asked.

"He's still up in my room taking a shower, I told him I was very hungry and would meet him at breakfast. But it was really just an excuse to quickly leave. Because I was worried that I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation, of his offer for us to shower together this morning." Ron answered, as she again turned a lovely shade of pink.

I could see that Ron was still wearing her orange Chudley Cannons T-shirt under the Burgundy Robe. I also couldn't help noticing that so far, Ron hadn't even touched her breakfast. That Corin had placed in front of her shortly after she had arrived. Apparently this whole experience has her really feeling out of sorts.

_**'Up in your room?'**_ Harry asked.

"Well after we had sex, it seemed rather silly to be sleeping in separate rooms." Ron explained.

_**'I guess I can see your point.' **_I thought to her in agreement.

"But the unbelievable thing is even now I don't regret doing it at all. You said it was amazing and you were right." Ron said in a strange dreamy sort of way.

_**'I'm not surprise that you really enjoyed yourselves, since you both have intimate knowledge of what each others body likes most.' **_Harry observed.

"It was absolutely amazing experience. I just never imagined the first time I'd have sex, that I would be a woman and Hermione a man. I'm afraid I might be becoming a bit of a homosexual, since I really liked having sex with a man." Ron confessed her secret fear.

_**'Nonsense, you're a perfectly normal heterosexual woman at the moment, Ron. I'm pretty sure Hermione wasn't into girls before you two switched. And because you are physically her at the moment I don't imagine that you'd be either. Your just not wired that way while in her form.' **_Harry explained.

"So when we switch back, I'll like girls again?" Ron asked hopefully, clearly worried that she wouldn't.

_**'You should, unless of course you liked boys before the change.' **_Harry teased Ron.

_**'So you're saying ones sexuality also changes along with all the other things?' **_I asked Harry, surprised that I never realised this. Even though it obviously explained a lot.

_**'I kind of suspected as much.' **_Harry answered.

_**'Then how come I'm attracted to you, Harry?' **_I asked confused.

I had always thought that since Luna wanted to be male, that he wasn't really interested in boys.

_**'That's because even while I never felt comfortable being a girl, I still liked boys. I wasn't gay, I just wasn't particularly interested in anyone else but you. So when you became Luna, it wasn't a surprise that you were still very attracted to Harry Potter.' **_He explained.

_**'But why didn't you tell me this was a possibility?'**_ I asked Harry.

_**'Because I wanted things to develop naturally between us. If I had told you about how your sexuality had also changed along with all the other things, that you were dealing with at the time. You probably would have rebelled against it. It would have changed how things progressed between us. Would you have been willing to risk that?' **_Harry asked, as he continued to explain.

_**'No of course not, I would never want to do anything that might change what we have now. But you're right, it would have affected how our relationship developed and probably not for the better.' **_ I had to agreed with him.

_**'I'm sorry Luna, I really didn't have any sinister motives. But I fully admit thinking from the very beginning, that we both would be better off if we switched places permanently. Even though I always intended for you to make the final choice. I honestly believed then and now that this was a better fit for both of us. I didn't have to remain female and you didn't have to be Harry Potter any longer. But even if you had decided you wanted to change back, I'm sure I could have been happy even as a girl. As long as we were together.' **_Harry continued.

It was at this point that Hermione finally arrived for breakfast, when he noticed our rather intense discussion.

"What are you two arguing about?" Hermione asked.

_**'We're not arguing, Harry was just explaining how when we switch forms our sexuality also changes along with all the other things.' **_I explained to him.

"Is that why I felt so attracted to Ron last night?" Hermione continued to ask.

_**'Probably, but I think there's more to it than just simple attraction. You both are now experiencing sexual urges as the opposite sex and neither of you have had a lifetime to learn how to deal with them. And because of that you are both more likely to give in to those urges.' **_Harry explained.

"So the thoughts I've been having about Ron are normal for a male?" Hermione asked surprised.

"If those thoughts involved having sex with just about any female you see, then yes that's pretty normal at our age." Ron offered.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was turning into some sort of sex starved pervert." Hermione sighed in relief.

_**'I think most women would be surprised at the level of impure thoughts that pass through the typical male mind about girls.' **_I stated from my previous experience as one.

"Ain't that the truth, they'd probably never stop slapping us. If they knew what we were thinking half the time." Ron chimed in.

"If these urges and thoughts really are normal, then I have to say you boys have been absolute saints not acting on them." Hermione said in disbelief.

_**'Perhaps that's true to a degree, Hermione. But as I've said they've also had a life time to learn how not to act on them. That's why it was probably you who first gave in to these new urges. Because you don't have Ron's years of experience at dealing with the male libido.'**_ Harry suggested.

Hermione seemed to be a little embarrassed to realise, that Harry had figured out that he was probably the one who started what happened last night.

_**'If I had suspected that you and Ron were going to have sex, I would have warned you not to. Because it's intense physical and emotional experiences like those, that greatly increases the chances that you and Ron won't want to change back.' **_Harry expressed his concern, for our two gender swapped friends.

"Well I can only speak for myself, while it's true that sex was amazing as a female. I have no intention to sign up for permanent womanhood. A visit now and then sure could keep our sex life interesting. But to become a woman permanently, no I don't think that's for me. What do you think Hermione?" Ron turned to ask him.

"What?" Hermione said as he was brought back to the subject at hand.

"No, of course not. I too found the experience interesting but have no desire to be male from now on. Except like Ron said to occasionally keep things interesting between us." Hermione quickly answered.

"See Harry no harm done, after all we only did this to increase our magical capacities. So we can achieve our Animagus forms." Ron added.

_**'Well if you're both sure?'**_ Harry questioned.

_**'Speaking of increased magical capacities, have either of you tried casting the Lumos spell this morning?' **_I asked Ron and Hermione.

"I haven't have you Hermione?" Ron answered as she turned to ask if Hermione had.

"No not yet, shall I give it a try?" He asked us.

_**'Sure give it a go Hermione, let's see where you're at power-wise this morning.' **_I suggested.

With that Hermione pulled out Ron's wand and cast the Lumos spell again.

"_Lumos._" Hermione said confidently.

The tip of Ron's wand grew even brighter than the night before. But it was still not as bright as mine yet. If I was to assess the strength of Hermione's Lumos spell, I'd say it was about half as bright as mine was.

_**'It's definitely getting brighter Hermione, so I think I'm correct that you and Ron's magical cores are larger now. But they apparently still need more time for them to completely recharge. So perhaps it would be best if you and Ron do stay switched for a couple more days before you change back.' **_Harry suggested to them.

"Well how about it Ron, are you still willing to be me for a couple more days?" Hermione asked.

"If that's what it takes for us to become Animagi, I said I'd do it. As long as I'm back to normal again before next Saturday, I have the pitch reserved for the Gryffindor Quidditch team try outs. So a couple more days shouldn't be a problem." Ron quickly answered.

That reminded me, when this new school year had started Professor McGonagall had asked me to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain again. To her great disappointment I had declined her offer, not wanting the extra added attention or responsibility. She then reluctantly asked me who I might suggest, I offered both Ron and Ginny as two good candidates for the position. I later found out that Ron had ended up as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, since he was the most senior member after I declined the position. And Ginny had said she wanted to focus on her studies and being the best Chaser she could be. I can understand her thinking, especially if she hoped to get scouted and offered a professional position before the end of her final year at Hogwarts. She obviously felt the distraction of being team Captain would only hurt her chances. She was probably right about that. This left Ron as the clear choice and of course he was only to happy to take the position.

So with Ron and Hermione having agreed to stay switched for two more days settled. We quickly finished breakfast and spent the rest of the afternoon continuing to familiarise ourselves with our Unicorn forms. After all this was the whole point to us using this technique. So we once again toured the grounds, making sure we hadn't missed anything the first time. As Ron and Hermione followed on my broom. It was funny seeing what looked like Hermione confidently flying the broom as a very nervous person who looked like Ron held on tightly from behind.

When it was about an hour before I would change back. Hermione reminded us that it was time for her to cast the special memory spell. This spell from my dad's journal would make it easier for us to remember, exactly what it was like to be in our Unicorn forms. Even after we changed back. The spell was an import part of the 24 hour Animagus potion technique. As this memory of our Unicorn forms, is what will help us quickly master our transformations. This is done by meditating on that memory as we will our bodies to change form. Using a type of wand-less magic to change us into our Animagus forms. With a few months of practice we should be able to complete the transformation. Then it would be just a matter of holding the form longer and making the change faster.

Hermione cast the spell on me first and then on Harry. My dad's journal said that you'd know it has worked correctly if when you change back. You could still recall exactly what it was like being in your animal form.

As four O'clock approached we all made our way back up to the Stables. Hermione and Ron both waited outside just like before. Giving us a bit of privacy for Harry and I to change back. I had Corin bring mine and Harry's bags with our change of clothes. Since I was the one who took the potion first, I would be the first to change back. Then Harry should follow me about 20 minutes later. To be honest I couldn't help thinking about the dreams Harry and I had last night. I was still a bit worried that we might not be able to change back. Harry seemed to sensed this and tried to reassure me that everything would be fine. That everything had gone exactly as my fathers journal had predicted. He was of course right about this, just as he was about most everything else.

_**'Harry do you really think Ron and Hermione need to stay switched for two more days?' **_I asked.

_**'Probably not, I expect that their magical cores would continue to recharge even if they did change back.'**_ Harry answered.

_**'Then why did you suggest they stay switched longer?' **_I continued to ask.

_**'Because Hermione thinks it will help strengthen their relationship and I'm somewhat inclined to agree. In fact I think it already has in some ways. I just hope they don't get too comfortable and decide not to switch back.'**_ Harry answered.

_**'Do you really think that's likely to happen?' **_I continued to ask.

_**'No I don't but it could happen if they stay swapped for too much longer. As it is we are going to have to use the memory transfer Pensieve to help make Ron a believable Hermione. And if it's used too much, I worry that it might make Ron and Hermione even less likely to want to change back.' **_Harry continued to explain his thinking.

_**'Shouldn't you warn them of the possible risks?' **_I asked.

_**'Luna, I have every intention of warning Ron and Hermione about them. But in the end it's up to them, they're both adults and are more than capable of making their own decisions.' **_Harry added.

_**'Is helping Hermione keep them switched longer really all there is to it?' **_I asked, suspecting there was more to it than that.

_**'Well I'd be lying if I said there wasn't another reason. Basically I feel I owe Hermione and Ginny both a debt of gratitude.' **_Harry explained.

_**'A debt of gratitude, for what?' **_I asked him not fully understanding his reasons.

_**'For realising that you and I belonged together and taking steps to keep you from getting involved with other girls. Ginny even went so far as dating you, so that no others could. Until you finally wised-up and decided to look my way. They both cared enough to try and keep you from making a big mistake. And that's something I can never properly repay them for. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to try.' **_Harry answered honestly.

_**'Okay that explains why you're helping Hermione get what she wants. But what about Ginny?' **_I asked.

_**'Well thanks to you, we were able to help get Ginny and Neville together. But I have other plans for her, they involve helping Ginny get a better broom. Because I know more than anything, she wants to play Quidditch professionally. Having a Firebolt or Nimbus 2100 would greatly help her professional ambitions.' **_Harry continued to explain.

_**'But Ginny is too proud to ever accept such an expensive gift.' **_I argued.

_**'That's true, she wouldn't accept such a gift. That's why it won't be a gift.' **_Harry answered mysteriously.

_**'Not as a gift, then how?' **_I asked.

_**'I've got a couple of ideas on how to do it. But it might cost us a few Galleons, when I accidentally drop and scratch one of the display brooms the next time we visit the Quality Quidditch Store. I would of course pay for those damages and arrange for Mr. Thatcher to have a slightly damaged Nimbus 2100 for sale at a greatly reduced price. That way when a pretty little red-headed Gryffindor we both know and love asks about a broom. Well I expect Mr. Thatcher will be able to sell it to her.' **_Harry finished.

_**'That's a brilliant idea, Harry. Of course I don't mind spending a few Galleons to help Ginny get a descent broom. I'd buy one for her myself if she'd accept it.' **_I said, excited about Harry's plan.

At first I didn't know what was happening to me. But then my body started to tingle. And I suddenly realised that I was starting to change back into my human form. It was at this point that I finally understood what Harry was doing. He had been trying to distract me, from worrying about not being able to return to my human form. I needn't have worried, because Harry was right again as usual.

I felt my body start to become smaller as the golden horn on my forehead began to shrink. While my equine muzzle gradually morphed back into my head, as it once again reshaped itself into a more human form. As my ears moved back down to the sides of my head and took on a less pointed more human appearance. Then my neck and shoulders also became shorter and less broad. As I continued to shrink back down closer to my original human size. While my torso continued to reshape itself back into a more human form. My hooves also started to split and reform themselves into my hands and feet. As my tail became smaller and smaller, until it was completely gone. The white fur rapidly pulled back into my once again smooth skin. And my breasts slowly migrated back up to my chest and returned to their original human forms. As these and many other little changes continued to occurred all at once. Until they stopped, because I had finally returned to my human form. Even though I was still down on my hands and knees , I quickly rose to stand on two legs for the first time in 24 hours. It felt strange at first not to be on all four of my limbs. As my mind readjusted to the fact that I was human again and not a Unicorn at the moment. This reminded me about my Unicorn form and I was surprised that I still could recall exactly what it was like to be one. Apparently the memory spell had worked just as it was supposed too. I really enjoyed being a Unicorn for a while, yet I was very happy to be back in my human form once again.

_**'I'm not sure which form or change turns me on more, the woman to Unicorn mare or Unicorn mare back into a woman. Oh well, either way you're both still mine." **_Harry said lustfully. As I noticed he was aroused even in his Unicorn Stallion form.

"Easy there big fella, you're not sticking that thing in me unless I'm also in my Unicorn form. But when you change back and we're at school tonight. I plan on having my wicked way with you Mr. Potter." I replied suggestively.

_**'Well if you insist Miss Lovegood, I'm looking forward to it.' **_ Harry thought back to me.

"I'll just bet you are Harry." I replied, with a smirk.

_**'See I told you everything would be fine Luna. At least you're human again.' **_Harry thought to me, as he decided to change the subject.

"Yes you were right as usual. But I won't consider us completely out of jeopardy until you also change back." I said to him.

_**'It'll be fine you'll see. But in the mean time you might want to tell Ron and Hermione that you changed back okay. Before they come looking for themselves and since you're not dressed. That might be a bit embarrassing.' **_Harry suggested.

"Oh right." I quickly answered, as I slipped on one of the robes our Elves brought us and went out to see them.

As I walked out of the stables, I noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on the nearby bench. They both stood when they saw me emerge from the stables.

"It worked, I'm back to normal." I said to them.

"Normal isn't exactly a word I would use to describe Luna Lovegood or my former male best friend. But I'm glad you're back just the same" Ron teased.

"I'm glad that everything worked out. How about the memory spell, can you remember what it is like to be a Unicorn Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's all here. Clear as a bell." I replied as I pointed to my head.

"Excellent, that means you and Harry should be able to start the next phase of your Animagus training." Hermione said, sounding giddy about the process.

It was weird seeing Ron's likeness acting like Hermione, when she was excited about learning something new.

"Well I'd better get back in there and get properly dressed. Harry should start changing back at any moment now." I said, as I turned and went back into the stables.

Harry was in the same stall and was for the moment still a Unicorn when I entered the stables. I was about to grab my bag and get dressed when Harry suddenly said.

_**'It's starting.' **_Harry quickly stated.

I knew immediately what Harry meant as I quickly turned to see Harry begin his return transformation. It was amazing to watch as the handsome black Unicorn stallion, slowly change back into the man I love. As each Unicorn feature gradually gave way to it's human equivalent. Reshaping the Unicorn back into the human form he had before. Seeing these changes I starting to understand what Harry meant about how arousing watching this transformation could be. But approximately 20 minutes after it started, Harry had finally finished changing back into his human form.

Without even thinking I quickly ran up to him and embraced him fearing he would disappear if I let go. I was so relieved that Harry was once again human. As he too held me tight in his arms.

"See we did it. I told you we'd both be okay sweetheart." Harry said, as he kissed the top of my head.

I finally let out the breath that I hadn't realised I was still holding. I was so relieved that everything had worked out.

"I love you Harry Potter." I said as I tilted up my head to look into the green eyes that had once been mine.

"And I love you too, Luna Lovegood." Harry said in return, as he claimed my lips with his. I promptly melted into his firm embrace.

Once our long embrace had finally ended. Harry realised that he also needed to let Ron and Hermione know, that he had also returned to his human form. So he quickly put on a robe and left the stables to talk to them. While he was out I used this opportunity to grab my bag with my change of clothes. I figured if everything worked out as it was supposed too, we would definitely want to celebrate. So I had planned ahead and brought the yellow bikini that we bought in London. I was going to wear it under the yellow dress that we had also bought at the same time. Then later, after we got Ron and Hermione taken care of using the memory transfer Pensieve. I would turn the Room of Requirement, into an exact replica of the Prefects bath. That's when me and Harry's private celebration would really start. I could hardly wait.

I had just slipped on the yellow dress over the bikini, when Harry came back inside the stables. It didn't take long for him to notice what I was wearing.

"Well well, what do we have here. I don't see Ginny around and Hermione's still outside. Yet you appear to be wearing a dress again and this time willingly, what's the occasion?" Harry teased, as he looked on appreciatively.

"How about not being stuck permanently with four hooves and a horn?" I replied. "Isn't that a good enough reason for us to celebrate?" I asked in return.

"Well anything that gets you to wear a dress, is more than a good enough reason for me." Harry answered.

"The only problem is I forgot to bring appropriate shoes to go with it." I said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Perhaps your mum has something here that might work." Harry quickly suggested.

I suspected that he was right, she probably did have something I might be able to use.

"Corin." I called our female Elf.

"Yes mistress." Corin answered, as she popped into view.

"I forgot to bring some shoes to go with this dress, would there be anything here that might fit me?" I asked Corin hopefully.

"Oh yes, mistress Lilly had many shoes. Corin will look." The little elf said, as she popped away again.

A few moments later Corin returned with a pair of tan high heeled sandals. I quickly tried one of them on, only to discover that they were just a little too big for me.

"Unfortunately, they're a little too big for me." I said, disappointed.

"Mistress, Corin can fix." The little Elf said, as she snapped her fingers. And the sandal I was wearing quickly resized itself.

It now fit perfectly, like I had bought them in my exact size. I could really get used to having this wonderful little House Elf.

"Thank you very much Corin, they fit perfect now." I said, as I put the other one on and took a few cautious steps.

Fortunately they had a fairly wide three inch heel and looked really good with my yellow dress.

"These belonged to Lily Potter? But they look brand new?" I asked Corin.

"Oh yes, they be one of mistress Lily's favourites. Corin takes good care of mistress Lily's things." Corin answered, with a happy expression.

Somehow the thought that I was wearing one of my mum's favourite pairs of shoes, made me very happy.

"I'll bet that in a few years they would have fit you perfectly. After all you're still growing Luna." Harry said.

It was fairly clear that he didn't mean just my feet, as I caught him looking at my chest. Harry quickly turned and grabbed his clothes bag and began getting dressed himself.

I decided to tie my hair in a pony tail again, as I pulled out a yellow ribbon for that very purpose. I still wasn't very good at this yet. Apparently Corin noticed my difficulty trying to get it right.

"Mistress Luna, please Corin can help." The little female Elf offered.

"Thank you, Corin I would appreciate it very much if you could." I answered.

Again Corin snapped her fingers, as the ribbon tied itself perfectly.

It's a shame that Hermione isn't still a girl, a little makeup lesson would finish things off nicely. I thought, as Corin seemed to notice and asked.

"Does mistress Luna need help with something else?" Corin asked hopefully.

"I forgot to bring any makeup with me. I was in such a hurry to come here that I forgot them." I lied, knowing perfectly well that I didn't even have any makeup.

"Corin can help, mistress Lily had Corin help when in a hurry." Corin quickly offered.

"That would be wonderful Corin, could you please help me with my makeup?" I asked the little Elf, who seemed very happy to have a mistress to help once again.

With a few magical gestures the little female Elf had me looking as good or better than Ginny and Hermione had. As I saw for myself in the mirror, Corin had conjured for me to see her handy work.

I turned and looked over at Harry who was now fully dressed in jeans and a dark blue buttoned up shirt. He was also wearing his new trainers. He looked very handsome as he approached me and pulled me into his arms.

"Wow you look amazing, Luna!" Harry said as he again looked me over appreciatively.

"Thank you, Harry. You don't look half bad yourself." I said, as I quickly returned the complement.

"You do excellent work Corin, Luna looks absolutely stunning." Harry praised our female Elf's efforts.

"Master Harry is too kind." Corin answered happily.

It was at that moment that Magnus appeared with a pop.

"Dinner is ready master Harry, if you's and mistress Luna are ready?" Magnus asked.

"Well how about it are you ready for an early celebratory dinner, Luna?" Harry asked me, as he held out his hand.

"That sounds wonderful!" I answered, as I took his hand in mine. Giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We're ready could you lead the way, Magnus." Harry requested our little Elf.

"Oh yes, this way master, mistress." Magnus said as he quickly left the stables with us in tow.

Harry grabbed our bags with his free hand as we followed our excited little Elf. Ron and Hermione still waited nearby on the same bench as before. They both stood as we emerged from the stables.

"Come on you two, Magnus has dinner ready for us up at Potter Manor." I said, as they quickly followed behind us.

Magnus lead us up the path back to the same door we exited from the day before. He opened it and proceeded down the hall to another door. This one opened into a very large formal dinning room. It looked large enough to seat at least fifty people. But apparently this wasn't our final destination, because Magnus pressed on to another door on the opposite side of the room. He then opened the door and promptly went in, so we quickly followed behind him into the next room.

What we found was another much smaller dinning room that currently seated only four. This room felt warmer and more intimate, than the larger formal dinning room. I could easily see both me and Harry choosing to eat here rather than the other dinning room. When we finally were able to live here on a more permanent basis. The décor gave off a much more friendly and lived in feel to it. I thought that my parents and Grandparents must have spent a lot of time here.

"Magnus, did Harry's parents have their meals here often?" I asked the little Elf.

"Oh yes, master James and mistress Lily loved it here." Magnus answered.

"Master James and mistress Lily always had their meals here, when at the Manor" Corin added.

I wondered if that's why this room felt so comfortable to me. I might have even been here with them before we all went into hiding. I tried hard to see if anything looked familiar, yet nothing did. But that warm comfortable feeling persisted.

"Here Luna have a seat." Harry said, as he gestured to a chair he had pulled out for me to sit in.

"Thank you Harry." I said to him, as I walked over to the chair. Making sure to tuck my dress under me as I sat down, so Harry could push my chair in. He then promptly sat in the chair next to me.

Hermione offered to do the same for Ron, as Ron looked on confused.

"I just thought you might want to try the full experience of what it's like being a female." Hermione explained his thinking.

"Okay, I guess it could be interesting." Ron said, as she sat in the chair Hermione offered.

"You should try to get into the part Ron, after all you'll be wearing Hermione's uniform tomorrow." I teased her.

"Don't remind me, it's weird enough wearing a bra. Now you're reminding me that I'll also be wearing a skirt as well tomorrow. That's really low, Luna." Ron said, with a look of annoyance at me, as she tried to adjust her bra through her jumper.

"You're lucky Ron that my next period isn't due for a couple more weeks. Or you really would have got the full treatment." Hermione teased

Ron seemed to turn a little green at the very thought of having a period.

"Could we not talk about that, we're about to eat." Ron begged

"I also had to shave my legs until fourth year, when I finally learned the spell to remove hair from them using magic." Hermione explained another of the many joys of being a Muggle born witch.

"Okay, you've made your point. You girls have it much tougher than us guys do. I'll wear the skirt and not complain. Satisfied?" Ron asked.

It was at this point that both Magnus and Corin popped in filling the table with a huge selection of foods. I think the last time I saw this much food in one place, was at the beginning of the year feast in the Great Hall. All of it was excellent, our Elves really out did themselves. As I complemented them every chance I could. Although it didn't take long for me to be full. I had noticed sometime ago that as Luna, I ate far less than I did when I was Harry. Apparently this was also being noticed by Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe I'm still hungry." Hermione said surprised to see that he had ate nearly as much as Ron usually does.

"And I can't believe I'm already full." Ron sounded disappointed.

"It's not unexpected since you both are physically each other at the moment. Hermione was bound to have gained Ron's bottomless stomach. While Ron now has Hermione's more dainty appetite. I would imagine that your food preferences have changed a bit as well." Harry explained.

"You mean since Ron's, Hermione now. That she'll hate liver and onions just like Hermione does?" I asked, as I recalled Hermione's reaction to that particular dish. When Molly Weasley served it at the Burrow once.

"Yes exactly, while Hermione as Ron might actually like it now." Harry continued to explain.

"But that was one of my favourites." Ron whined.

"I can't imagine liking liver and onions even as Ron, it's absolutely vile." Hermione said, as he shook at the very thought of eating it.

"Well at least you both won't have any trouble passing for each other appetite wise." I observed.

"Yes thankfully, at least that shouldn't be a problem for both of them. But there are still several other things that could give you both away. When we get back to Hogwarts we'll need to visit the Room of Requirement and make a few adjustments. But I warn you both not to overdo it, I would concentrate on only the things you'll need to know for the next two days. Things like specific knowledge about the classes that you'll both be attending tomorrow. Transferring too much could be very risky." Harry warned them.

"How can it be dangerous, isn't it just a matter of adding or subtracting the information. Anything we do can also be undone can't it? Hermione questioned.

"Yes you should be able to undo it. And I have made a few improvements to make it even safer. Since I first used it to transfer my memories of Ancient Runes to Luna." Harry answered.

"Why what happened?" Ron asked.

"Apparently I got a bit more than just his knowledge of Ancient Runes. I also got his resentment for Mandy and Lisa's years of abuse. Yet none of his ability not to let it bother him. So the next time I saw them, they were bad mouthing me as usual. But when they started in on Harry, something just snapped and I ended up literally cursing them." I replied.

"I've seen Mandy a few times. She looks exactly like she did when she first started at Hogwarts. Is that how it happened?" Hermione wondered.

"Pretty much, Mandy and Lisa were being childish and refusing to grow up about our relationship. So I thought they should at least look the part." I answered, still a bit angry at the thought of that morning.

"But I saw Lisa the other day and she didn't look cursed?" Ron questioned.

"That's because she apologised and broke the curse that was on her." I explained.

"And Mandy hasn't yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well she tried, but it was fairly obvious that she didn't mean a word of it." I answered.

"Couldn't Professor McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey break the spell?" Ron asked.

"They both tried but failed to break it, even the Ministry's Accidental Magic Squad couldn't undo it." I replied smugly.

"Apparently only Mandy making a sincere apology will lift the curse. And so far she has stubbornly refused to do so." Harry added.

"And you believe this was the result of the memory transfer?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do, because I remember attending those four years of Ancient Runes as Luna Lovegood. Apparently Harry didn't transfer memories of them actually picking on him. Yet some of it still managed to come through subconsciously." I shrugged in reply.

"Since then I've added a few filters to the Pensieve but I really haven't used it enough to be sure it's completely safe. Till then I'd recommend not using it any more than you absolutely have too." Harry explained.

"Well fortunately we both have the same classes tomorrow, Double Potions, Double Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. So we shouldn't need to transfer too much tonight. But we'll probably need to transfer my knowledge of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes before Tuesdays classes. " Hermione said.

"I suppose that's something to be grateful for, I think accidentally answering to the wrong name might be your biggest problem. So that may be the main thing we'll need to adjust tonight." Harry thought.

"Can the Memory Altering Pensieve really change the name that we'll answer to?" Hermione questioned.

"I know it sounds like a big deal but it's actually a fairly simple thing to change. And should also be just as easy to change it back." Harry explained.

With dinner and the discussion finished for now we gathered up our bags and planned to return to school. At first Hermione and Ron thought we should Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk back up to the castle. When I reminded them that our House Elves could get us there quicker and closer. Since the wards didn't effect them, they could drop us right at the front door. Ron insisted that Hermione and Harry should go first, so that's what they did. As both Corin and Magnus popped them back to school.

As we waited for Corin and Magnus to return for us. Ron turned to me and said.

"You know it's really going to take me sometime, to get used to you being Luna from now on. In a way it's a real shame that Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. I don't think I like our chances of winning the Quidditch cup this year, with you as their Seeker." Ron said.

"Well you had better get used to the idea, because I'm not changing back just to improve your chances of winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Besides you really should give Harry a chance, he might just surprise you." I suggested to Ron.

"I honestly didn't expect you would. Even this short experience of being Hermione, I'm starting to understand better why you wouldn't want too." Ron added.

"Really are you already changing your mind about a possible permanent switch with Hermione?" I asked curiously.

"Not really but an occasional visit now and then might not be a bad thing. At the very least it should keep things interesting between us." Ron answered.

I nodded in agreement knowing all too well the appeal of being female. As I decided to change the subject back to Harry.

"So are you going to give Harry a chance to try out for Seeker on the Gryffindor team?" I asked. "You know you could do a lot worse, since he's actually quite good. " I suggested.

"Well originally I was just going to have you continue on as the Gryffindor's Seeker. But now that I know that the two of you have switched, I think it's only fair that he should officially try out for the team. But if anyone asks me, I'll say it was all Harry's idea." Ron said to me.

"I think he'll be fine with that, since he will want to earn the spot on the team. And not just be given it." I replied.

"Well then I'll be sure to let him know, that he is invited to try out with all the other Quidditch hopefuls this Saturday." Ron offered, as Magnus and Corin finally returned to get us.

(To be continued)


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Fourteen

Once Ron and I finally appeared in front of the main doors to the castle, we bid farewell to Magnus and Corin. And promised to visit them again, perhaps as soon as this next weekend. Since I strongly expected Ron and Hermione would also want to use the 24 hour Animagus potion, to speed up their training as well. That is once they find out what exactly their animal forms are.

"What took you two so long?" Hermione asked us.

"Oh we were just discussing the Gryffindor Quidditch try outs next Saturday. And how Luna here, thought Harry would probably insist on trying out for the team just like everyone else. You know, since he didn't attend or play last year. It wouldn't be fair to just give him the Seeker position without trying out for it." Ron said, as she looked to Harry.

"I think that's an excellent idea, there's just one problem." Harry said, only loud enough for us to hear.

"What problem?" Ron asked confused.

"You're not exactly Ron right now, HERMIONE." Harry answered, as he emphasized the name that matched the form Ron currently had.

"I think what he means is Hermione wouldn't talk about Quidditch like that, only Ron does. It's really a dead give away." I added to Harry's explanation.

"Oh, right." Ron said as she suddenly realised her mistake.

"This may end up being harder than I thought it would be." Hermione said, sounding a bit concerned.

"What's the big deal, there's no one else here at the moment?" Ron questioned our concern.

"That's what we thought, until Hermione overheard us talking in the Library. What he heard us talking about, was enough to finally convince him that we had indeed switched places. The two of you need to start getting into character and start acting like the person you are now." Harry continued to explain, as quiet as possible.

"Harry's right, you should both know each other well enough to be able to predict how each of you would normally react in most situations. If it helps think of it like a game and see who can do a better job pretending to be the other." I suggested to Ron and Hermione.

"It might even help if you think, what would each of you say or do, before you even speak." Harry added, as he gave several quick examples.

"Okay you're right, I'm sorry. I guess I just continued to think of myself as Ron. Even though I clearly have two ever present reminders, that I'm not exactly a guy at the moment." Ron explained, as she gestured to her chest.

"It's probably just as much our fault, for not having you both start using each others names sooner. But I think none of us thought that you both would still be switched at this point. For now we need to get to the Room of Requirement, where we can talk freely. And not have to worry about being overheard." Harry suggested.

"Should we take our bags back to our dorms first?" Hermione asked, as we entered through the main doors.

"No I think we better get you both taken care of first, before we encounter too many people." Harry said, as we quickly made our way upstairs.

By the time we reached the sixth floor, we of course had the great misfortune of running into Neville and Ginny. They were probably the only two people in the castle, who might be able to tell that Ron and Hermione were acting strange. Fortunately they both looked like they had just came from an intense snogging session. Because their hair and clothes were a bit messy and rumpled. And both looked a little embarrassed at being caught in such a state.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Ginny asked, as she tried to straighten out her jumper and skirt.

"The last time we saw you guys was at Luna's Quidditch try-outs?" Neville added, as he also tried to tuck in his shirt.

"That's because we left school shortly after that and have only just returned." Harry quickly replied to our friends.

"Harry wanted to check out some property he had recently found out about. And asked if we wanted to come along." I explained to them.

"You should have seen it, it was amazing. It even had a regulation sized Quidditch Pitch!" Hermione said excitedly, trying to sound like Ron would about the visit.

"I myself preferred seeing the gardens, they were quite lovely." Ron added, not wanting to be out done by Hermione's effort.

It was funny hearing Hermione and Ron trying to sound and act like each other. I had to admit that they were doing a fairly good job at the moment.

"How come you didn't invite us too, Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ginny but Luna seemed to think that you and Neville, would prefer spending some quality time alone. Rather than tag along with us." Harry explained, knowing very well that wasn't the reason why they weren't asked.

"And by the looks of it, I was quite right about that." I said with a knowing smile, as both Neville and Ginny turned a little pink.

"So did we miss anything important while we were gone?" Harry asked them, as he quickly tried to change the subject.

"Other than Neville asking me to be his girlfriend, not much has happened." Ginny said, sounding very pleased about this development.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed, as Hermione quickly elbowed her in the side. "I mean that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you Ginny!" Ron pretended to gush about Ginny and Neville's new relationship. When I knew very well, that Ron was anything but happy about it.

"You better treat my little sister right or I'll make sure you regret it, Neville." Hermione said, as he too tried to act like the protective older brother that Ron normally would have.

"You better not harm a hair on his head Ron or I'll make sure YOU regret it." As Ginny quickly defended her new boyfriend and threatened who she thought was her older brother.

"What took you so long mate? It's about time you finally got around to asking her, Neville." Harry teased Neville.

"Well I for one think you both make a lovely couple and I couldn't be happier for you both," I added my thoughts on their new relationship.

"Thanks Luna, I hope we'll be as happy as you and Harry are." Ginny said, as she took Neville's hand in hers.

"It looks like you're well on you way." Harry said with a smirk.

"As fun as it is watching Harry tease you both, we have our own celebrations to attend. So you'll forgive us if we proceed with our previous plans and leave you to yours." I said to Neville and Ginny.

"Of course Luna, we'll see you all later." Ginny replied, as her and Neville made their way down the corridor.

Once Ginny and Neville were finally out of sight, we continued up the stairs to the seventh floor hallway to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry then proceeded to walk back and forth, clearly thinking of the room he required. On his third pass the door appeared, as it had so many times before. He then approached the door and opened it, as Ron, Hermione and I quickly followed him through it. What we found was the same room as before with the couch and table in front of a fireplace with Harry's special Pensieve on it. I also noticed the addition of a single large padded chair, it kind of reminded me of the type of chairs found in the Gryffindor common room. It was close by the table yet off to the left side of the couch. Harry continued on through the room and quickly sat in the chair, as held his arms out to me. He clearly wanted me to sit in his lap, leaving the couch for Ron and Hermione. So I again tucked my dress under me as I happily sat in Harry's lap. He then quickly wrapped his arms around me. Oh how I love it when he does that, as I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. While Hermione and Ron made their way to the couch. Harry then turned and spoke to them.

"Obviously Hermione was shown how to use the Pensieve by Luna. As she showed her memory of what happened when Luna took the Animagus reveal potion. But how about you Ron, have you ever used a Pensieve?" Harry asked curiously.

"No I haven't, only the really old and wealthy families have them or can even afford to buy one. Clearly wealthy doesn't describe most Weasley's." Ron answered clearly bothered by her family's lack of wealth.

"Maybe not monetarily Ron but your family is far richer in several other ways that really matter. I know that I would trade all the gold I have in Gringotts to have my parents and Sirius back." I said to Ron, knowing very well that she had nothing to be ashamed of. As she finally nodded in agreement.

"Well it's not terribly difficult to use, the trick is to be careful and concentrate on only the memories you want to share, copy or transfer. Then put your wand to your temple and pull the memory away from your head and place it in the Pensieve in front of you." Harry explained, as he continued to hold me tight in his arms.

"Okay I think I understand how to use it." Ron confidently answered.

"Then let's try a quick test, I want you both to think of your names. Concentrate on them and them alone, then place them in one side of the Pensieve." Harry explained to our friends.

Both Ron and Hermione did as Harry instructed, as they seemed to concentrate very hard. As They placed their wands to the side of their heads and then pulled away a wispy grey memory away from them. And carefully placed them in the nearest side of the Pensieve.

"What are your full names." Harry asked our gender-altered friends.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" Ron quickly answered.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione also answered.

"Okay perfect, that's exactly what I expected you both to say. Now instead of making copies of the memories, I want you both to retrieve each others memory and place it back at your temples." Harry instructed to them.

Again Ron and Hermione did as Harry asked, as they reached in with their wands and scooped up each others memory of their names. Then held them up to the side of there heads. As the grey wispy memories slowly pulled back into them. I watched as both Ron and Hermione looked dazed for a moment. Then Harry called to Ron.

"Ron." Harry called to her.

"What, Harry?" He asked in return. But the person who answered was Hermione.

"How do you feel, Ron?" Harry asked our our formerly female friend.

"I was a little dizzy for a moment. But I'm fine now." Hermione again answered to Ron's name.

"How about you Hermione, are you okay?" Harry turned to addressed our formerly male friend.

"Pretty much the same as Ron said." As she answered to the name of the form she now had.

That's very interesting. Both of them now seemed to be answering to each others name, like it was perfectly natural to do so.

"What's your mum's name, Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

"You know perfectly well it's Molly Weasley. Why ask me something you already know, Harry." Ron answered confused by this question.

"What's your full name Hermione?" Harry asked her again.

"I just told you a moment ago, it's Hermione Jean Granger." Our former male friend quickly answered.

"How is it that your last name is Granger, while your mum's is Weasley?" Harry asked.

"That's because it's not..." Ron started to say, then she stopped. Her eye's suddenly became as big as saucers. As our gender-altered friend realised what was happening.

"This is so weird, every time I think of my name or someone calling me by my name. I can clearly recall always being called Hermione or miss Granger. It's like that's always been my name for my entire life. Even though I remember deep down, that I'm really Ron Weasley." Ron said confused by her own statement.

"That's because you've always been called Ron Weasley, until you and Hermione just switched names." Harry explained.

"Of course, we didn't copy the memories we just traded them. Is that what you and Luna did?" Hermione asked, as he looked at us.

"No we just started using each others names, right after we switched. Being a completely different person of the opposite sex made it fairly easy for us, to start answering to a different name." Harry continued.

"Then why did you have us switch names, if you and Luna didn't need too?" Ron questioned Harry's thinking.

"I didn't have you do it because, I thought it was necessary. I was just using this as an opportunity to show you what the Pensieve can do. It should be just a simple matter of doing it again only in reverse, to switch the memories of your names back. There shouldn't be any real lasting effect on either of you." As Harry finished his explanation.

Not wanting to wait any longer. They both concentrated on their names, as they held their wands to their heads and removed the grey wispy memories once again. When removed they quickly deposited them back in the nearest side of the Pensieve. Then they both reached over and scooped up each others memories and returned them to the side of their heads. After a brief moment they had both successfully regained their original memories.

"Now you see how powerful of a tool this is. And how potentially dangerous it can also be in the wrong hands. Not unlike how a Polyjuice potion body switch could also be misused." Harry continued to explain.

As both Ron and Hermione seemed to understand the seriousness of such information. And why they had both swore to protect that knowledge.

"Since you really both only need to pass as each other for two more days. I'd suggest you both think about what aspects of each other's life might be a problem and only make adjustments as needed. Of course you could just stick close to each other, so as to be able to cover for each other better. And avoiding other people when not in class, this might also be another way for you both to get by. But would you really learn anything important about each other, by hiding from your classmates?" Harry questioned them.

"I suppose not." Ron agreed, as Hermione looked on pleased with Ron's answer.

"Do you mind if I cast a Muffliato spell to give us a little privacy, some of what we'll be discussing is a bit embarrassing?" Hermione asked us.

"Not at all, Hermione. You and Ron do what ever you need to be comfortable." Harry answered, as I nodded in agreement.

With that Hermione pulled out his wand and quickly cast the spell.

"_Muffliato._" Hermione said, as she cast the privacy spell.

So with the spell cast, I could only imagine what Hermione and Ron were now discussing with each other. But I suspected it was the things that they would both need to know. And how they planned to get by, pretending to be each other over the next two days. Once finished, they appeared to start exchanging or copying various memories that they would both need to pull it off.

"_Finite Incantatem._" Hermione said, as he cancelled the spell.

"Well that should do it for now, RON." Our formerly male friend said to her boyfriend, as she emphasized the name Ron.

"Right, I think we shouldn't have any trouble passing for each other with these memories, HERMIONE." He agreed with his girlfriend, as he too emphasized the name Hermione.

"Okay then, from now on whenever we see either of you. Luna and I will call you by the names of the form you currently occupy. Rather than who you really are?" Harry clarified, to our gender-altered friends.

They both nodded in agreement to this.

"Well we're going to head back to the Gryffindor common room, we still need to finish and arrange our homework for tomorrow's classes." The new temporary Hermione explained to us.

"But there is still a few hours before curfew, I was hoping for a little private time." The new Ron whined.

"Well then, there's your motivation. The sooner we finish, the sooner you'll get what you want, Ron." She answered her boyfriend suggestively.

"Okay you have yourself a deal, Hermione." He quickly agreed to it.

"You know if you had used this method of motivation sooner, I would have done much better in school. I could have got all Outstandings on my O.W.L.'s." She teased her boyfriend.

"Well if you hadn't taken so long to ask me to be your GIRLFRIEND, that avenue of study might have been available to you a lot sooner." He playfully argued, as he emphasised the word girlfriend.

He then got up from the couch and grabbed both of their bags with one hand. And held the other hand out to his girlfriend, as she took it. He then pulled her up from the couch.

"We'll see you both later." Ron said as she was lead out of the Room of Requirement by her boyfriend.

"Did you see that? I wonder what memories they exchanged or copied?" I asked Harry what he thought.

"If you mean how feminine the new Hermione's mannerisms were or how masculine the new Ron was acting, then yes I noticed. As for what memories they switched, I'm not exactly sure. But apparently they were the right ones. They shouldn't have any trouble passing for each other now." Harry answered with a shrug.

Harry was right they probably would do just fine now. As I quickly nodded in agreement with him.

"Well since our homework is already finished for tomorrows classes, I suggest we move right on to our personal time. But we need to make a few adjustments." As I got up from Harry's lap and pulled him out of the chair.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Miss Lovegood?" Harry questioned my intentions.

"Why Mr. Potter have you forgotten already, I promised to have my wicked way with you. And I always keep my promises." I quickly answered him.

"Then why did we need to get up to do that? I thought you had me right where you wanted me?" Harry continued to ask with a smirk.

"You'll see." I said evasively.

As I led him out of the Room of Requirement and began pacing back and forth. As I thought of the Prefect's bathroom. Once I completed my third pass the door reappeared. I then took his hand and opened the door leading Harry inside. Harry did a double take as he looked back out the door and saw the seventh floor corridor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy clearly in view.

"It looks exactly like the Prefects bathroom but obviously it's not." Harry said surprised by what he was seeing.

"What, you've been in the Prefect's bath before?" I asked surprised, as I closed the door.

"Sure lot's of times, I've probably been in there even more times than you have." Harry quickly answered.

"That's not hard to believe. Since the first and only time I was ever in the Prefect's bath was in my fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. I was trying to figure out the second clue, Cedric had told me to take a bath with it. Yet I still wasn't having much luck figuring it out, until Myrtle showed up and told me to put it underwater. You know, that randy little ghost kept trying to peep on me when I was in the bath. I bet she wouldn't be nearly as interested now that I'm a girl as well." I said to Harry.

"No I don't imagine she'd be very interested in you now. I'm the one who has to worry about her bothering me in the bath from now on." Harry agreed.

"Well she won't be able bother you or me here, in fact no one will be able to bother us. Because I required a room that no one else can enter, besides us." I added to my explanation.

"That's good to know, since who knows what we might get up to in here." Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"But how is it that you were in the Prefects Bath so often, you aren't exactly a Prefect?" I asked Harry to explain it further.

"Believe it or not but Myrtle helped me get in. She would always tell me the password and when no one was using it." Harry explained how he did it.

"I can see why you'd want to use the Prefects bath sometimes but why so often?" I asked Harry.

"Because the girls bathroom in the Ravenclaw dorms, was one of their favourite places to strike. Mandy, Lisa and several other girls who have long since graduated, would often pick on me there by hiding my clothes and bathroom things. I mentioned it to Myrtle once, when she asked why I wasn't wearing any shoes. She suggested I use the Prefects bath instead to avoid them." Harry explained it like it was no big deal.

This once again had me fuming about how he was treated when he was Luna.

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea it was that bad for you. You should have told me, perhaps I could have done something about it. I honestly didn't know it was that difficult for you." I said, feeling that I should have stepped in to help him.

"I know you would have and that's why I never told you about it. Besides if you had got involved it would have made things worse not better. And you had more than enough on your plate. I didn't want to add to the many burdens you already had to deal with over these last few years." Harry continued to explain to me.

"How could my getting involved have made things worse?" I asked Harry, not understanding how that could be the case.

Harry just smiled and said, "You haven't been female long enough to understand. No matter how bad you think guys are to each other, it pales in comparison to how nasty girls can sometimes treat each other. That's another thing I won't miss about being female." As Harry explained his reasons for not asking for help.

"Well they better not try that with me or they'll regret it!" I said to Harry.

"I think both Mandy and Lisa already do regret it. But fortunately for you, you're already well beyond the worst of it." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Are Mandy and Lisa the only ones here, who were still picking on you?" I asked Harry.

"Yes Mandy and Lisa are all that's left Luna, all the others have already graduated. And I expect Lisa isn't much of a problem any more, it's Mandy you still need to keep an eye on." Harry concluded his subtle warning.

"Oh I'm definitely keeping an eye on her, Harry. But lately she hasn't been much of a threat, you might even say that even she's been greatly diminished." I joked, about Mandy's current size.

"Yes I can see that. Remind me never to get you angry at me." Harry teased me about my temper.

"I don't think you have much to worry about, you've already given me so much. Like this beautiful body and life as a young witch. Don't underestimate the gift of being able to leave all my Harry Potter baggage behind. I honestly couldn't be happier, Harry." I said to him honestly.

"Well I'm happy to be able to do that for you, Luna. But as you can see, I have some baggage of my own as well. Who would have thought that becoming another person entirely, could neutralise a lot of the pain that baggage can cause." As Harry contemplated our switch and the multiple effects it has had on us.

"Well enough of that, we're here to celebrate not dwell on the past." I said to Harry, as I pulled my dress over my head and revealed my yellow string bikini.

I then sat my dress aside, as I sexily strutted around the bathroom still wearing my mothers high heeled sandals. Making sure to give Harry a good view from every angle. I then walked up to him and put my arms around his neck and said.

"You like what you see, Harry?" I asked for his opinion.

As Harry continued to look at me completely speechless. And if the bulge in the front of his trousers was any indication. Both big and little Harry were very attracted to what they were seeing.

"Someone's over-dressed." I said, in the sexiest voice I could manage.

"Kreacher." I called our other Elf.

"Yes, mistress Luna?" He asked patiently.

"Could you fetch, Harry's swimming costume from his trunk?" I asked our ancient little Elf.

"Right away, mistress." Kreacher answered, as he popped away to get the requested item.

After a brief moment, Kreacher returned with Harry's swimming costume and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Kreacher." I quickly thanked the elderly Elf.

"Your welcome, mistress." Then with a pop he was gone

"Here Harry, you need to change into this lover boy. You don't want to be wearing your new clothes, during all the water sports I have planned for us this evening." I said suggestively.

"Don't take this the wrong way and I certainly don't want you to think I'm not enjoying this. But what in heavens name has gotten into you, Luna?" Harry said with a look that barely contained his rapidly growing attraction for me.

"Hopefully you will, several times tonight, over and over." I said that last part as slow and as sexy as I could manage.

Harry's eyes suddenly grew very large, as he quickly realised what I really meant.

"You know what I mean, Luna!" Harry said, as he desperately tried to control himself.

"Well now that I have my parents blessing to embrace my feminine side. I fully intend to be the most beautiful and desirable woman I can possibly be, for the man I love. And for some strange reason the longer I have this body, the easier it is for me to act like this." I purred in Harry's ear.

"Here give me those, before I take you right here as I bloody well am." Harry said, as he quickly took the swimming costume and quickly headed for the changing room.

I noticed Harry walked a little funny as he made his way to the changing room. I really enjoyed that I had such an effect on him. I just love being a woman, I thought with a snicker.

While Harry was changing, I walked over to the large bath and turned on several knobs. As different coloured and scented water poured into the large bath forming a rainbow of bubbles. A sight that was probably only possible with the aid of magic.

It didn't take long for Harry to return, as he came up from behind and took me in his arms. He then put his head over my left shoulder, as he turned his face toward my neck. And kissed his way down my throat, as he continued to work his way down to my shoulder.

"So if you're going to have your wicked way with me, do I get to have my wicked way with you as well?" Harry asked me curiously.

"Of course Harry, what's mine is yours. And what's yours is MINE." I said to him suggestively.

Meanwhile Harry's hands wandered up to my breasts, as he started to knead and squeeze them through the yellow Bikini top. Oh merlin, it felt wonderful as Harry continued with his many different ministrations. As I felt the bulge of little Harry against my bum. I quickly turned around and claimed Harry's lips with mine. As he deepened the kiss, I ran my hands through his hair with a growing intensity that surprised us both. Harry's hands had now found their way down to my Bikini clad bum, as he proceeded to gave it a good firm squeeze. As we continued to snog each other senseless. My toes curled and my senses finally reached maximum overload, as I became week in the knees. The next thing I knew, Harry had picked me up in his arms and was carrying me away from the bath toward another door that appeared next to the changing room. I was surprised when it opened on it's own, as Harry continued to carry me inside. What I saw was a large four post bed with a canopy of lace over head. And the whitest satin sheets with red rose petals sprinkled over them. The fragrance they provided quickly overwhelmed my sense of smell.

"The water sports will have to wait, because I need my Luna NOW." Harry said forcefully, as he emphasised the word now.

I nodded to him giving my consent, as he again leaned over with his wand and cast the contraceptive charm on me.

"I don't want to get caught up in a moment of passion and forget to do that. I think we're still a bit young to become parents." He smiled at the thought.

I knew a family was just as important to him as it was to me. But it could wait a few more years before we started a family.

Harry then removed his swimming trunks, as little Harry sprang free from them. But little Harry wasn't so little at the moment. As Harry looked down at me and said.

"Now who's over-dressed?" Harry smirked at me. As his lustful gaze sent chills down my spine.

So with a few rapid pulls at the various strings on my Bikini, I was soon liberated from it. As Harry quickly cast them aside, to where exactly I didn't know. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered except Harry. I wanted him so bad, that I literally ached for him in a way that only a woman can ache for her lover.

"Harry." I begged for him to give me some release.

He then leaned over me and proceeded to kiss, suck, caress and nuzzle every square inch of my glorious female body. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better. Harry moved on to the main event, as he guided little Harry to my entrance. He then looked into my eyes, I could only see his love for me reflected back in them as he said.

"I love you Luna Lovegood, you are my life and love, now and forever." He said with such sincerity, that it left no doubt in my mind that he had only spoke the truth.

That was when he finally penetrated me with his manhood all the way to the hilt, he could go no deeper. As Harry's initial thrust quickly filled the aching emptiness, I had felt for him only moments before. I just couldn't get enough of him, as he repeatedly drove himself into me, over and over. Faster and faster, as he quickly picked up the pace. And an all too familiar feeling continued to build within me. As we continued to climb to unbelievable heights of pleasure. Moving right up to the very edge and with one final thrust from Harry, we both climaxed.

"Harry!" I screamed his name, in a moment of complete ecstasy.

"Luna!" my lover exclaimed, as he rechristened me with the name I would always use now and forever.

"Oh Merlin, that was amazing, Harry." I gushed as wave after wave crashed over me, we held on to each other like our lives depended on it.

As I laid there in Harry's arms basking in the after glow of sex with him. I thought of a study I had heard about on the telly. That human beings were one of the most adaptable living creatures on the planet. And that given enough time humans can adapt to just about anything. I thought about how this adaptability effected me and Harry's change of gender. It was obvious to me that the longer I was a woman the more I liked being one. I suspected that Harry felt the same way about being male. I had little doubt that given enough time we would both be able to completely adjust to our new lives as the opposite sex. One thing was certain, every time Harry drove himself into me. While we were making love to each other. I felt that what little was left of my male psyche, continued to fade away with every thrust. Until there wasn't really any left to be found.

Once Harry had sufficiently recovered we made love to each other three more times. A couple of times with me on top doing most of the work. So Harry had more time to recover. As I repeatedly impaled myself on Harry's manhood, over and over, faster and faster as the pleasure continued to build until the sexual pressure finally exploded in the centre of my very being. As I collapsed on his chest, he held on to me. It felt so good having sex as a woman. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this. I again sighed contently in Harry's arms. But eventually Harry finally had enough and again cried uncle.

As we continued to hold each other, Harry turned to me and asked.

"Do you ever regret becoming Luna?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope, not even a little. In fact every time we make love, it only convinces me more and more that I made the right choice." I answered contently in Harry's arms.

"How about you, Harry. Do you regret becoming Harry Potter?" I asked him seriously.

"I can honestly say that will never happen, after all this was my idea. It was you who needed convincing. When I thought of both of our lives and their unique circumstances, I just couldn't envision anyone else who would fit better than us being each other. And with each passing day, I too become even more sure of it." Harry said with absolute conviction.

"Well don't expect me to disagree with you, Harry. Because I'm quite happy being Luna and I don't ever want to change back.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, because I think you make a very beautiful and sexy Luna." Harry teased me again.

We continued to cuddle for some time, as my body continued to feel the wonderful after effects of our lovemaking.

"Well I think it's about time we got cleaned up. I feel like it's time for a little water sports, don't you?" Harry said, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

So with a few quick cleaning spells we had cleaned up enough to put back on our swimming costumes. Harry retrieved his and my yellow string Bikini and helped me tie it back on. It was a lot easier than doing it by myself. We also grabbed a couple of big fluffy towel's to dry off with afterwords. As we made our way back into the Prefects bath. I had just reached the waters edge, when Harry came running by me and jumped in with a huge splash.

"CANONBALL!" Harry exclaimed, as he jumped in the overly large bathtub that was really a small swimming pool.

"Harry!" I screamed at my incorrigible boyfriend.

The splash from it had got me pretty good, so when Harry came up for air. I decided to jump in as well, hoping to get a little revenge on him for his sneak attack. Unfortunately that's something you shouldn't do, when you're wearing a string Bikini. Because when I surfaced I quickly noticed that I was now topless again, as I saw my Bikini top floating nearby.

"I guess that's bound to happen, when you jump in wearing such a skimpy swimming costume." Harry smirked.

"Yeah I guess so, it seems really obvious now. Well at least I didn't learn this the hard way, by having it happen in public." I said, happy that it happened here in a private place rather than a public one.

I mean I didn't mind Harry seeing me topless, he'd already seen that and a whole lot more. But I'd really rather not give a bunch of strange blokes, I didn't know a free show.

I continued to tread water, when I noticed that my breasts were really floating. And not just the little bit I experienced when I was taking a bath with Harry. After the first time Harry made love to me. It felt very strange and made me very conscious that I had them once again. It has already been more than a week since I became Luna, that having breasts now felt perfectly natural.

"Harry my breasts are floating again, this is normal isn't it?" I asked him again surprised by their increased buoyancy.

"Yeah they do that, if you're in deep enough water. I keep forgetting, you haven't really experienced it to this degree before now. Since you've never gone swimming as a girl before. Did you notice any other effects water has on your female body, Luna." Harry asked curiously.

Now that Harry asked, I felt the water had found it's way up between my vaginal lips. In a way that would never have occurred to me, before experiencing this first hand. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it was definitely a strange sensation. Between that and my floating breasts, it really drove home the fact that I was definitely female now.

"I see what you mean. How does swimming affect your period?" I asked as I turned a little pink.

"Well you probably shouldn't go swimming during your period, without a tampon. And if you're very active while swimming, water can sometimes make it's way up inside of you. Causing the tampon to become saturated with water. This can cause it to swell to it's full size and make it a little more difficult to remove. You should always change it right before and after you swim." Harry explained to me.

"I'll remember that, though I can't really imagine wanting to risk going swimming during my period." I said to him.

We continued to horse around for quite a while, until we finally decided to call it a night. We both got out and dried each other with our towels. A few drying charms on my hair, did the trick. As I brushed it until I was satisfied. I then slipped my dress back over my Bikini, as I slipped back on my mothers sandals. We still had a little time before curfew. As I picked up my bag, getting ready to leave. Harry came over and handed me a package.

"What's this Harry?" I asked him, curious about what was under the brown paper.

"Open it, Luna." Harry answered, not giving me any idea what it might be.

"So I peeled the paper back it was wrapped in, to find it was one of my old Quidditch jersey's. When did you have time to get this?" I asked Harry.

"While I was in the changing room earlier, I asked Kreacher to bring it. It's from your sixth year. It should be plenty big enough for you to sleep in." Harry explained to me.

"Thank you, Harry. I love it and I'll plan to wear it every night. Mandy's going to freak out, when she sees me wearing this in the morning." As I thought of Mandy's many possible reactions to seeing me wear it.

"I know that's why I'm giving it to you now, paybacks a bitch and so is Mandy." Harry grinned evilly.

So we left the Room of Requirement and made our way back to our dorms. But before we went our separate ways. Harry took me in his arms and thoroughly kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you." I said, as we finally parted ways and headed to our respective common rooms.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you too." Harry said to me.

As he turned and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. And I headed in the opposite direction to the Ravenclaw common room. After successfully answering another logic question, I finally gained entrance. And proceeded up the stairs to the seventh year girls dorm. It was late enough that all of my room mates were already asleep. So I made my way over to my bed and sat my bag down, as I quickly removed my Bikini from under my dress. And pulled on a clean pair of knickers, that I retrieved from my travel bag. I then removed my dress and placed it and my bikini in the dirty clothes bin. And as promised I pulled out my old Quidditch jersey to sleep in, instead of my usual nightdress. As I slipped it on over my head. I notices it still had a faint smell to it, I immediately recognized it as Harry's scent. Tonight it would be like Harry was sleeping next to me. And for some reason, that thought made me very happy. As I quickly slipped under the covers and promptly fell into a deep restful sleep.

The next morning I slept in a little later than I normally would have, I guess the previous nights activities wore me out even more than I realised.

As I finally got up and began gathering my things, before heading to the bathroom. I noticed that Mandy and Lisa were still here. It didn't take Mandy long to notice what I was wearing. And even shorter for her to make a scene about it.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Mandy screamed, as she pointed at the old Quidditch jersey I was wearing.

"Haven't you seen one before? It's a Quidditch jersey, Mandy." I answered her sarcasticly, knowing very well that Mandy knew exactly what it was.

"What are you doing with it? That's Harry's jersey!" Mandy continued to rant.

"Not any more it's not. Harry gave it to me last night. He thought I'd look sexy wearing it to bed. So I told him I'd always wear it, whenever I go to sleep from now on." I explained to Mandy, who was acting like a particularly stupid child.

"Let it go, Mandy. Remember what happened the last time you made her mad." Lisa begged her foolish friend not to antagonize me.

"Fine! I'm going to breakfast." Mandy said to Lisa, as they both left our dorm room.

With that settled for now, I gathered up my uniform, clean underwear and my other bathroom things. And made my way to the girl's bathroom. I then sat my things down and stripped off my knickers and Quidditch jersey. And stood a moment in front of the mirror. It no longer seemed strange to see a pretty blonde girl reflected back. I was definitely getting more and more used to being Luna. In fact it was getting harder to think of myself as having ever been anyone else. It was at this point that a voice said.

"Your beauty continues to grow my dear. Has something changed recently in your life?" The mirror asked curiously.

"What can I say, I'm in love!" I quickly answered the mirror's question.

"Oh well that explains it, how wonderful for you my dear. Who's the lucky wizard?" The mirror continued to ask.

"Who else could it be besides the love of my life, Harry Potter." I gushed, as I answered the mirror's query.

"He's quite the catch my dear, I've heard many a witch express an interest in the lad over the years. You best be careful that no one steals him away from you." The mirror cautioned me.

"They better not try, he's MINE. Besides I doubt Harry would ever be interested in any other witch." I said confidently.

"That may be true my dear. But he's still only a wizard and wizard's can sometimes be tempted." The mirror argued.

"Not my wizard, Harry would never be tempted or tricked by another witch's advances." I continue to defend Harry. Knowing he was far from a typical wizard, since he used to be a witch.

"For your sake, I hope you're right my dear." The mirror sounded doubtful.

"Well I best not keep him waiting." I said, as I entered the shower and closed the curtain.

After thoroughly washing myself, I began washing my hair. I loved having longer hair but washing it took more time than I liked sometimes. Once finished I pulled down my towel and began drying myself. I then opened the curtain and walked over to the bench where I left my clothes. What I found was that my Quidditch jersey and uniform were gone. Of course one suspect immediately came to mind, so I decided to ask the mirror.

"Did someone come in here and take some of my clothes?" I asked the mirror.

"No one has came in for quite some time now. In fact I don't even recall when you came in either my dear." The mirror answered sounding a bit dazed and confused.

It appeared that Mandy wasn't as stupid as I thought. She must have used the Confundus charm on the mirror to cover her tracks. If she's done anything to my jersey, I'll strangle the little Bint. For now I needed to get dressed and head down to breakfast. I wrapped my towel around me and gathered up the rest of my things. And quickly returned to my dorms. Looking through my trunk I noticed that my spare uniform was also missing. Not having a lot of options, I suddenly had an evil thought. As I pulled out a pair of my sexy underwear and the pretty blue dress we bought in London. I quickly put them on, as well as my mothers sandals. Taking a few other moments to dry and brush my hair, I then tied it in a ponytail with a blue and silver hair tie. I looked in the mirror, finding I looked quite nice. I really must get Ginny to give me some cosmetics lessons. Not that I needed a lot, so I settled for some lip gloss for now. And made my way down to the common room and out the door. I found Harry sitting against a nearby wall, obviously waiting for me. I also noticed him putting away the Marauders map.

"Good morning sweetheart, you look particularly nice this morning. But I don't think our professors will allow you to wear that to classes." Harry said, concerned about how our Professors would react to my attire.

"Well they're going to have to make an exception, since someone stole both my uniforms and the Quidditch jersey." I said annoyed.

"So that's what Mandy was up to." Harry said, as he stood and gave me a quick kiss good morning.

"I take it you saw her enter the girls loo on the Marauders map?" I asked him, as I finished kissing Harry.

"I did indeed she was also by your bed in the dorm briefly. I thought it was a little strange, that she wasn't there long enough for any of the usual reasons. Now I know why," Harry answered.

"Not that I needed the Marauders map to confirm, that Mandy was the culprit. But we can't exactly say how we know it was Mandy, without revealing that we have the map." I said to Harry.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Harry asked.

"For now nothing but later. Well that's another matter entirely." I answered with an evil grin.

"I'll explain on our way to breakfast, Harry." I suggested, as I took Harry's hand in mine and started to head down to the Great Hall.

"So what exactly do you have in mind to do about Mandy, Luna?" Harry questioned, as we continued down the stairs.

"Wait not here, follow me." I said, as I quickly pulled Harry into an unused classroom.

Once there I asked Harry to pull out the Marauders Map and locate Mandy.

"She's in the Great Hall apparently having breakfast." Harry answered, as he continued to watch the map occasionally.

"Here's my plan, Since Mandy stole my Uniforms, it gives me the perfect excuse not to wear one today. I plan to make the most of that, by making myself as pretty as possible. This should result in my getting a lot of attention today. Primarily from the schools male population, both in and out of class. This should have the exact opposite effect that Mandy had hoped for. Effectively causing her foolish prank to backfire." I explained the first phase of my plan.

"Oh that's perfect. What else did you have in mind?" Harry asked, as he laughed thinking of Mandy's reaction.

"How about an anonymous tip to the Headmistress that reveals exactly who took my things and where she hid them. I'm guessing that Mandy decided to do all this rather suddenly, because she got mad when she saw I was wearing your Quidditch jersey this morning." I continued to explain to Harry.

"That makes perfect sense." Harry agreed with my reasoning.

"Were you out here when she left the Ravenclaw common room? Was she carrying anything that could have had my things in it?" I asked Harry.

"Yes I was here, she left about 20 minutes before you came out. But I didn't see anything unusual in her hands." Harry answered.

"So I'm guessing she hasn't had time to really hide my things or to dispose of them just yet. I imagine they are still hidden somewhere in our dorm." I thought about where Mandy might hide them.

"That would seem to be a reasonable conclusion." Harry replied.

"Is there anyone in my dorm, right now?" I quickly asked Harry.

"No, it's all clear at the moment." Harry replied, as he looked down at the map and verified this.

"Okay then. Kreacher!" I called our Elf.

With a sudden pop our elderly elf appeared.

"Yes, mistress Luna?" He asked me curiously.

"I need you to do me a quick favour. One of my room-mates took some of my things and hid them somewhere in our dorm. Can you locate where they are and report back to me. I don't want you to retrieve them yet, I just need to know where they are hidden. I'd look around the bed closest to the door." I explained to our ancient little Elf.

"Yes, Kreacher can do that." He nodded his head, as he popped away to locate my missing things.

It only took a few moments for Kreacher to return.

"Kreacher sensed them, in the bottom of the trunk by the bed closest to the door." He reported.

"Sensed them?" I asked confused.

"I think it's part of House Elf magic, they can apparently sense where their master or mistresses things are at all times. Isn't that right Kreacher?" Harry Explained.

"Master Harry is very wise to understand this." Kreacher nodded in agreement.

"Well that gives me what I need to know for the anonymous note." I said, as I wrote a quick note making sure that it looked nothing like my handwriting.

"Kreacher could you deliver this to the Headmistresses office?" I asked. "Make sure not to be seen by anyone, including the paintings." I continued my request to our trusted Elf.

"Right away, mistress Luna." Kreacher answered, as he took the note and popped away.

"That should complete phase two, when the Headmistress acts on the tip. Mandy will be caught red handed and you'll be in class looking like the innocent victim. Dare I ask, is there a phase three?" Harry wondered.

"Well since Mandy's plan was to humiliate me, I thought maybe she should experience a little of that for herself. I'm thinking of creating a Portkey with a vanishing charm, that will transport her to the Ravenclaw boys bathroom, without a stitch of clothing." I explained the final part of my plan to Harry.

"But I thought that it's supposed to be impossible to make Portkeys that work inside the Hogwarts wards? Although now that I think of it, our family rings worked just fine both times we used them." Harry asked confused.

"That's normally true. But there is one place in the school that you can create a Portkey that will work in the school. That's in the Headmistresses office. And if phase two goes as I expect it will, I'll end up there at some point today. As for our our family rings, I'd expect there is some sort of exception made for them." I explained to Harry.

"But how do you know it's possible to create Portkeys in the Headmistresses office?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me in my fifth year." I explained to Harry.

"What do you plan on using to make the Portkey out of?" Harry asked.

"I'll use this." I said, as I pulled out Mandy's hair brush from my book bag.

"But what if she touches it before you want it to work." Harry continued to ask.

"I've solved that problem by using a time delayed trigger. It won't activate until the second time it's touched tomorrow. I've watched Mandy's usual bathroom routine, after her shower she puts on her uniform and brushes her hair. That should be the second time she'll pick it up tomorrow. Then pop no clothes and she's transported to the boy's loo." I explained how it will work.

"Isn't that going a bit overboard, Luna?" Harry asked concerned.

"Probably but this isn't just about me. This is also for all the times you were picked on and nothing was done about it. I'm not nearly as forgiving as you were. I want to send a message to anyone who might want to mess with me. Because I would imagine there are more than a few witches that are unhappy about our relationship." I answered Harry.

"Well if you really think it's necessary, I won't interfere." Harry said to me even though I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

With that settled we continued down to the Great Hall. Once we got close enough to where other students were congregating. I started noticing that the male students were watching or intensely looking my way. Some looked away the moment they noticed Harry was with me. Others continued to gawk at me not caring who saw them. This was what I had wanted to happen, all this attention should have Mandy in fits. But even I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about all of this. It was beginning to remind me of my second year when everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin. Or my fifth year when no one believed Voldemort had returned and The Daily Prophet routinely called me an attention seeking liar. What ever the case was, I'm sure no one would do anything with Harry around.

"Harry, I think I should talk to Professor McGonagall and explain why I'm dressed like this." I said, as I gestured to my blue dress.

"Okay lead the way." Harry agreed.

We finally arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall, as I led Harry up to the head table. I again felt like every eye in the hall was on me. I tried hard not to let it show, that it was really starting to bother me.

"Good morning, Professor." I said to my favourite teacher.

"Good morning, you look particularly lovely this morning Miss Lovegood. But I'm afraid I must insist you wear your proper uniform to classes during the week. I can't show any favouritism toward you, just because you're one of my favourite students." The Headmistress said to me.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position but it appears that someone has taken both my uniforms. As well as a personal item in some sort of foolish prank ." I explained to Professor McGonagall.

"I see, do you know who might have taken your things?" She asked with a frown.

"In the past it could have been any number of my house mates. But considering my recent history with one in particular, I have little doubt who it was. Unfortunately I don't have any proof I can share with you at this time." I explained to the Headmistress.

"I could transfigure your dress into a passable uniform for you, if you would like me to my dear." Professor McGonagall offered.

"I appreciate the gesture Professor but I bought this dress in Muggle London. And as I understand transfiguration on Muggle fabrics can sometimes damage them. So at this point I'd rather not chance it. Since this is the first time, I've even had an opportunity to wear it." I continued to explain.

"I should have known, such a garment is far too modern in design to be of Magical origin. I quite understand your reluctance to risk it. I am however pleased that you remembered my lecture about using transfiguration on Muggle made items. But that still leaves us with a problem." Professor McGonagall said with pride.

"With your permission I'd like to be allowed to continue wearing this for now. Since I believe the person who took my things, hoped that it would get me in trouble or at the very least cause me considerable embarrassment. I believe that my wearing this dress today will have the opposite effect, essentially spoiling the thief's plans." As I explained my idea to the Headmistress.

"I see. Very well, I'll allow it for today only. I will provide a note that explains the circumstances of your unusual attire today. Although I can't imagine that Professors Slughorn and Hagrid will give you much grief about it, my dear. Do be sure to speak to them before class, so as to cause the least amount of disruption." Professor McGonagall said, as she quickly wrote me a note and handed it to me.

"I will, thank you for your understanding and assistance in this matter Headmistress." I said to my favourite Professor.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. It saddens me greatly that such an exception was even necessary." She continued with a frown.

With that settled for the moment, Harry and I made our way over to sit with our friends at the Gryffindor table. As I continued to get more than my share of attention from the school's male population.

(To be continued)


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Fifteen

By the time Harry and I finally made it to the Gryffindor table, we barely had time to sit down and greet everyone. Before the daily Post arrived by owl. I usually didn't pay much attention to it these days, since I almost never receive any Post lately. Because I now used an owl sorting and screening service, that Minister Shacklebolt had suggested I employ. It only took a few days after the war ended, of me receiving a deluge of Post from my adoring public and well wishers. Not to mention more than a few marriage proposals, to see the value in such a service. As a result of this, only a few people were allowed direct access to me via owl Post when I was still Harry Potter. The bulk of my letters now end up getting sorted into a holding vault. To await my attention at some later date, at time of my choosing. And as for Luna, the only letters she has been receiving before we switched. Were from her father and as far as I knew, she has still refused to answer any of them.

So when two owls landed in front of both Harry and myself. To say I was surprised was a bit of an understatement. As the owl directly in front of me, held out it's leg with the attached letter. I could clearly see, that it was simply addressed to Luna. Based on the informal way it was addressed, there really was only one person it could be from. Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father or should I say my father. Since I was technically the one who was his daughter now. But I really couldn't bring myself to think of him as my father, because I really didn't know the man. I did however know that he loved his daughter very much. Which in my previous life as Harry Potter, was something I could understand and respect him for. Unfortunately it was also that same love for his daughter, that caused him to make a very big mistake. One that the original Luna had yet to forgive him for. While I for the most part had already forgiven him, for trying to turn me over to the Death Eaters. In the unlikely hope of exchanging me for the safe return of his daughter. It was pretty clear to me that he was worried sick about her and was obviously not thinking rationally. Because anyone who has had many dealings with Death Eaters, would know that any offers to return his daughter. For helping to capture Harry Potter, would most likely not be kept. Then add to the mix that his daughter also happened to be secretly in love with the lad in question. And you had the makings of the perfect, unforgivable betrayal by her own father. I knew all of this and how hard it would be to patch things up between them. But I was still determined to try. But even I didn't want to open this particular can of worms at breakfast. So for now I decided to slip the letter into my school bag, so that I could discuss it with Harry later.

"Who's your letter from, Luna?" Hermione asked, with a concerned look. She must have noticed my uneasy reaction to it.

"It's from my father." I quickly answered, making it very clear that I didn't want to discuss this any further.

Both Ron and Hermione seemed to immediately understand my feelings on the subject. Since they were both there when Luna's father had betrayed us.

I looked over at Harry who was feeding some bacon to the owl that had brought his letter. I could see a dark mood come over him as well, when he heard my answer. He was clearly not happy to hear who my letter was from. But for now he said nothing, apparently also choosing to discuss this later in private.

"So who is your letter from, Harry?" I asked him, trying to quickly change the subject.

"It's from Andromeda Tonks, she wants to know when the next time I plan to visit my godson Teddy. I'd like to do it as soon as possible. But whenever I do visit him, I would really like for you to come with me Luna. Since you're a very important part of my life now. Teddy should have a chance to get to know you better. Because eventually we'll be the ones to raise him. When eventually Andromeda reaches the point, that she can no longer care for Teddy by herself." Harry answered, as he showed me how I still could be involved with my godson. Even though I wasn't technically his godfather any more.

"Of course I'll come, Harry. I'd love to meet him." I gratefully answered his request to accompany him on his next visit to see Teddy.

For the last several months, since the end of the war. I usually tried to visit Teddy twice a month, once at the beginning of each month and a second time somewhere in the middle. That way it was never more than a couple of weeks, between visits. I must admit that being Teddy's godfather, was one of the few bright spots, in my previous life as Harry Potter. But it was also a bit depressing, since being around Teddy was also a constant reminder of the loss of Remus and Tonks. They had both given me the greatest honour, when they named me Teddy's godfather. And now that they were gone, being there for Teddy's was even more important. After all I had a responsibility to look out for the lad. I had talked with Andromeda at great length about him. We both decided that for now, he should remain in her care for as long as she was able to look after him. While Andromeda was not too old by how long a typical magical person was expected to live. The stress from the war, as well as the loss of her husband, daughter and son-in-law. Had taken quite a toll on her health and finances. Yet Andromeda was a proud woman, it took considerable effort to convince her to let me help her. As soon as the war was over, I immediately restored Andromeda to the Black family. With the title I had inherited from Sirius, since it was well within my rights as the new Lord Black. Once this was done it was easier to convince her to let me give her access to the Black family vault. To cover any financial needs she and Teddy might have, freeing her to care for her grandson full time. I even made Kreacher available to help her with anything else she needed. But even she knew very well that at some point, the responsibility for taking care of Teddy would fall to me. So she insisted that I visit as often as possible, to insure I would have a strong relationship with the lad as he grows up. So when the time came and Andromeda could no longer care for him. It would be easier for Teddy to go with me.

But now I was Luna, I was no longer Teddy's godfather. I had no doubt that Harry would do all the right things where Teddy was concerned. And since we were now a package deal, I would be right there by Harry's side. Helping take care of Teddy, while creating a new relationship with him as Luna. But it still hurt to lose the one I already had with the boy, as his godfather.

When Harry and I both agreed that we wouldn't be changing back and would be assuming each others lives permanently. We both knew that there would be times, when stuff from our previous lives would come up. And that we would need to consult with each other, for advice about how to handle them. Due to the arrival of these two letters. Harry and I would no doubt have a lot to discuss, at our earliest opportunity.

"You look very nice this morning Luna. But won't you get in trouble for not wearing your uniform to class?" Ginny asked, as her question shook me out of my revere.

"Normally I would wear my Uniform. But this morning while I was in the shower, someone stole both of them. Including the spare one I had in my trunk. I have already talked to the Headmistress about it and got a note giving me permission to wear this just for today." I explained, as I gestured to the pretty blue dress I was wearing.

"Any idea who took them?" Neville asked, looking rather outraged that someone was clearly trying to pick on one of his friends.

"The list is actually very short, Neville. In fact the thief might as well have left a note saying she did it. Unfortunately at the moment I can't prove it was Mandy. But there is little doubt in my mind that it was her.

"I know what you mean, Luna. It's not always about who you suspect, it's a matter of what you can prove." Ron said, as he took a momentary break from eating.

"That's very true, Ron. But I already have a trap all set, to catch her red handed with my stolen things. In the meantime, I thought dressing like this would spoil her day. Since Mandy was obviously hoping to embarrass me or at the very least get me in trouble for not wearing my uniform. And thanks to her foolish prank, I have the perfect excuse to do it." I answered just loud enough so only my closest friends could hear.

"That's very clever, Luna. It's almost Slytherin, how well you've planned this." Hermione said, sounding a little scandalized at praising anything Slytherin.

"Serves the stupid little Bint right, if you ask me." Ginny added, clearly not liking that one of her closest friends was being bullied.

"Well even I have my sneaky moments. But I'm through being picked on. Harry is MINE and no petty theft of my things is going to change that." I stated firmly.

"Wow, you girls really don't hold back do you." Neville observed.

"Not any more I don't, Harry is too important to just roll over and take it. I now have something important enough to want to protect it." I quickly added.

"You needn't worry Luna, I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend casually. After all you're the person I've been looking for all my life. It would take far more than a silly prank, by Mandy to ever change that." Harry said to me.

"That's sweet of you to say, Harry. And I feel the same way about you. But I think we both know, that Mandy is probably not the only witch out there who will be unhappy with your choice. She's just the only one dumb enough to actually try something. I really don't see Mandy as much of a threat. But dealing with her will send a message to other witches, hands off Harry Potter is already spoken for." I finished.

"I would think that Mandy's diminished stature. Has already sent that message very clearly, Luna. Is a stronger one really necessary?" Hermione seriously asked me.

"Here at school probably not. But once our relationship becomes known outside of school, who knows what could happen. I still remember all the hate mail that you got in our fourth year, when people thought you were Harry's girlfriend, Hermione." I answered.

"Point taken, Luna." Hermione agreed, obviously remembering one letter that contained undiluted Bubotuber puss. Which made the real Hermione's hands break out in millions of painful, pus-filled blisters.

"That reminds me Luna, I think we should hire the same service to handle your mail. Once it becomes common knowledge that I'm seriously seeing someone. It might become a big problem for you." Harry offered.

"Perhaps you're right, Harry." I agreed with him, that his fears may be justified.

"I'll contact my solicitor and have it done right away." Harry said.

With that settled we quickly finished our breakfast and prepared to head to our first class of the day. After all I still needed to get to Double Potions early, so I could explain to Professor Slughorn. Why I wasn't wearing my uniform today.

So Harry and our friends started to make our way up to Professor Slughorn's Potions classroom. When I realised, that I had once again had too much pumpkin juice with breakfast. Maybe it's just my imagination but I swear that ever since I became a girl, I've had to pee twice as much as I did when I was a guy.

"Harry, I have to use the loo. I'll catch up with you in Potions. Could you save me a seat?" I quickly asked him.

"No problem, Luna." Harry answered.

"I'll come with you Luna, since I need to use the ladies room as well." Ginny said to me.

So Ginny and I made our way to the closest girls loo. Once there, we quickly did our business. Then as we were washing up, I decided to take a chance and try my hand at a little girl talk.

"So how's everything going with you and Neville?" I asked Ginny, honestly curious how things were progressing for her and Neville.

"Great so far, it's everything I had hoped for. That reminds me, I've been meaning to tell you and Harry. Thanks for giving Neville that extra little push, it made all the difference." Ginny said sincerely.

"How did you know it was us?" I asked my Red-headed friend.

"Well it was fairly obvious that something had recently changed, for Neville to finally make his move. The conversation we had when Hermione and I were getting you ready for your first date with Harry. Was the only time I've really said anything, about wishing Neville would ask me out. So I figured that you and Harry must have given him a little nudge." Ginny explained her reasoning.

"I think he has always been interested in you Ginny, ever since he asked you to the Yule Ball in our third year. He was just being a little silly about it, because I think he thought that you and Harry might still get back together. Once Harry and I made it clear that we were together, he immediately made his move." I explained.

"Well however it happened, I couldn't be happier about it. Neville is so sweet and such a perfect gentleman. He always treats me like a lady when I'm with him." Ginny Gushed about her new boyfriend.

"That's the way it should be, Harry's also a perfect gentleman. At least until I don't want him to be one. Then I want him to snog me senseless." I said to my friend.

"Just how far have you and Harry gone, Luna?" Ginny asked seriously.

"All the way." I leaned over and whispered my answer to Ginny.

"WHAT! Ginny exclaimed. "You've already done it with Harry!" Ginny asked surprised at my answer.

I nodded.

"So how was it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I can honestly say for me, it was a life altering experience. I've never been happier about being a girl. But it took Harry to make me a woman." I answered, as we left the Girl's loo and made our way to Potions.

By the time Ginny and I arrived for our N.E.W.T. Level Potions class. I quickly noticed that Harry and Neville had saved seats for us. So I quickly made my way over to Professor Slughorn's office door and knocked.

"Come in, come in. I'll be right with you." Professor Slughorn said, without even looking up.

He appeared to be gathering up some last minute papers from his desk, that he would need for today's lesson.

"Professor, could I speak with you for a moment before class?" I asked him.

"Of course miss Lovegood, what can I do for you today?" He asked, as he finally looked up and noticed who had entered.

"I have a note from the Headmistress you should read, it's about my not wearing my uniform today." I continued, as I held the note out to him.

"Ah yes, I see." Professor Slughorn said, as he took the note I offered and quickly read it.

"I'm sorry Professor, I hope my attire won't cause too much of a distraction in class." I apologized for any disruptions beforehand.

"Nonsense my dear girl, I expect it will only be a problem for the lads in class. At seeing such a pretty young witch among them this morning. But even so, I'll see to it that they act like gentlemen. Thank you miss Lovegood for bringing this to my attention. It's a shame that it was even necessary. I imagine this is due to your relationship with Harry?" He asked.

"That's probably exactly why it happened, sir." I quickly answered my Potions Professor.

"Such petty actions are a complete waste of time, as it's quite obvious to me. That Mr. Potter is very serious about you my dear girl. So run along now, if there are any problems. I'll deal with them. Since we have a Potions class to attend too." Professor Slughorn said, as he continued to gather his lesson plan for the day.

"I appreciate your assistance and understanding in this matter Professor." I said, as I quickly turned and left Professor Slughorn's office. And made my way out to the seat Harry had saved for me. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss in appreciation for the gesture.

A few moments later Professor Slughorn came out of his office and sat down his lesson plan for today's class. After he quickly took attendance, he started his lecture on the potions that we'd be studying today. When Mandy interrupted him.

"Professor why is Luna not wearing her uniform today, as per Hogwarts school policy." Mandy asked with a particular snotty attitude.

"Well miss Brocklehurst, miss Lovegood has a note from the Headmistress, giving her permission not to wear her uniform today. Since they have both mysteriously gone missing this morning. She can't very well wear a uniform that has been stolen, now can she? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? Since the only person who could have taken them had to be female and in Ravenclaw. And I sincerely doubt, that anyone else in Ravenclaw. Has as much animosity towards miss Lovegood then you do at the moment, miss Brocklehurst." Professor Slughorn stated, barely hiding his irritation at Mandy for interrupting his lecture.

"Are you accusing me of having something to do with Luna's missing things, Professor?" Mandy questioned our Potions teacher.

"Not at all miss Brocklehurst, I merely point out who had access and motive for such a deed. While a shameful thing, it is unfortunately not the subject of this class. So I'll ask you to refrain from any more outbursts, least you find yourself before the Headmistress sooner than you imagine." Professor Slughorn warned Mandy.

That pretty much shut Mandy up for the rest of potions class. Professor Slughorn continued with his lecture before turning us loose, to start brewing our selected N.E.W.T. Level potion for today. Harry and I choose to make Veritaserum, figuring that if Mandy knew we had some. It would likely make her very paranoid about everything she drinks. For fear that we would slip some in anything she might drink. But Harry and I were not foolish enough to actually use it on her. But of course Mandy didn't know that.

So Harry and I continued to brew our potion. It was pretty much done before the last 20 minutes of double Potions. When a Hogwarts House-elf appeared and handed Professor Slughorn a note. He read it and immediately looked up and said.

"Miss Brocklehurst and Miss Lovegood, gather your things and report to the Headmistresses office. The password is catnap." Professor Slughorn said, as he smirked at the password.

I took a moment to write a brief note on a piece of Harry's parchment, as I quickly gathered my things.

_**See U in the R of R.**_ I quickly wrote.

Harry nodded that he understood.

Miss Lovegood from watching you and Harry's potion brewing, I have little doubt that it's up to your usual standards. So I'd expect full marks for today's potion. And miss Brocklehurst, perhaps some additional remedial potions brewing lessons are in order." Professor Slughorn commented on Mandy's potion.

The class chuckled, as Mandy turned red at Professor Slughorn's assessment of her potions making abilities. I must admit that even I was starting to feel a little sorry for Mandy.

As we left our Potions class, Mandy and I slowly made our way to the Headmistresses office. Once there I gave the password and the Gargoyle jumped out of the way. We then made our way up the stairs to the door that led to the Headmistresses office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Answered the familiar voice of our Headmistress.

"Ah Miss Lovegood and Miss Brocklehurst. I've been expecting you both." Professor McGonagall said.

"Why am I here, Headmistress?" Mandy asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I received an anonymous tip that Miss Lovegood's missing things could be found in the bottom of your trunk, Miss Brocklehurst. Based on your recent behaviour, I find the possibility that you took her things to be very credible." The Headmistress explained our reason for being here.

"Did Luna accuse me of taking her things?" Mandy questioned our Headmistress.

"Not by name but you must admit that based on you and miss Lovegood's recent history. And where the theft occurred. The list of possible suspects is actually very short. Then I received the anonymous note saying that the missing items could be found in your trunk. I felt that it was time to investigate this matter further." The Headmistress continued to explain.

"Hey that's my trunk, what's it doing here?" Mandy asked nervously.

"I would think that would be obvious, miss Brocklehurst. I had the Hogwarts House-elfs bring it, to save us a trip to the seventh year girls dorm in Ravenclaw." Our Headmistress said, as she gestured to Mandy's trunk next to an empty table.

"When my father hears about this invasion of my privacy, I'm sure he'll lodge a formal complaint with the Hogwarts Board of Governors." Mandy screamed in outrage.

"Duly noted miss Brocklehurst, now open it." Professor McGonagall insisted. As Mandy reluctantly complied.

"See, there's nothing but my things in here." Mandy claimed.

"According to the note I received, Miss Lovegood's missing items should be found at the bottom of your trunk." The Headmistress said.

So with a quick wave of Professor McGonagall's wand the contents of Mandy's trunk floated up and out. Stacking themselves neatly on the nearby table, until the removed items finally revealed. A familiar red and gold Quidditch jersey, with the name 'Potter' clearly stitched across the back of it.

"Would this be the personal item you referred to this morning, that also went missing along with your two uniforms?" The Headmistress asked, as she floated it out of Mandy's trunk and over to me. Once the jersey had been removed, my two missing uniforms were also found under it.

"Yes, thank you Professor." I answered, as I held my jersey tightly to my chest. Relieved that Mandy hadn't been able to do anything to it yet.

"Don't You see, she must have put her things in my trunk to frame me!" Mandy insisted, trying to come up with a believable explanation for being caught with my things.

Professor McGonagall looked like she didn't believe Mandy's claim for a second. But was required to give the appearance of being impartial. I decided to help her quickly answer Mandy's charge, by pulling out my wand and making the following oath.

"I Luna Lovegood swear on my very magic. That I had nothing to do with the theft of my uniforms or how they ended up in Mandy's trunk, so mote it be." I finished, as there was a brief glow around me. Showing that I spoke the truth.

"I'd say that proves Luna had nothing to do with this. Care to make a similar pledge, miss Brocklehurst?" The Headmistress asked sceptically.

Mandy turned bright red as she quickly realised that she couldn't make such a claim without losing her magic.

"I thought not. You just earned yourself two weeks detention. Starting tonight at eight, with mister Filch. He's been asking for a girl to help him clean the girls bathroom on the second floor. Apparently from what Argus tells me, Peeves and Myrtle have made quite a mess in there again. But for now you're dismissed, Miss Brocklehurst." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes Headmistress." Mandy said, as she realised that she had been caught red handed with my things.

Once dismissed Mandy left as quickly as possible, probably fearing the Headmistress would change her mind and give her a worse punishment.

While the Headmistress and Mandy had argued about my missing things. I had the perfect opportunity to make a Portkey out of Mandy's hairbrush. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Because I kept remembering what Professor McGonagall had said to me. The last time I was in trouble...

_**I believe you to be an exceptional young witch Miss Lovegood. And that this was nothing more than a momentary lapse of reason. Remember being a very powerful witch means you must learn to control your magic, rather than letting it control you. Otherwise one day you might find yourself becoming, the very thing you hate. Do not let yourself descend to the level of a bully, it is quite beneath you my dear.**_

Was what I planned to do to Mandy going to far? Was I about to cross a line, that shouldn't be crossed? Did I really intend to become what I hated most, a bully?

What was it that really set me off, I honestly didn't think of Mandy as serious threat. It wasn't the uniforms, I could get new ones. And then I suddenly realised, it was my Quidditch jersey and what it represented. Mandy had taken the jersey that Harry gave me. Sure it was important to me, even when I was still Harry. But it was even more important now that I was Luna. Because of what it implied about mine and Harry's relationship, now and in the future. And unlike the uniforms, it could not be replaced. I remembered how relieved I felt when it was uncovered in Mandy's trunk undamaged. How I held it tightly against my chest. As I felt my need for payback against Mandy evaporated, once it had been safely returned to me.

So in the end I didn't make the Portkey. Since I decided that for now, Mandy was being punished enough. And that if I followed through with the rest of what I was planning to do to Mandy. That it would make me no better than she was. But more than anything else, I didn't want to disappoint Professor McGonagall. She might not be able to prove that I was the one who did it. But I had little doubt that she would know I was the one responsible for it. And just the mere thought of the look of disappointment on my favourite Professor's face, was more than enough to convince me. That not going through with my plans, was the right thing to do.

"Are you quite all right, my dear?" The Headmistress asked me sounding a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Professor. I'm just happy to have this returned undamaged." I answered, as her question shook me from my thoughts.

"If you're sure." She asked hesitantly, "I can see how important that is to you." As she gestured to the Quidditch jersey. "But I can't help feeling that something is still troubling you child." Professor McGonagall pressed me further.

"Well I guess I was suffering from a bit of a moral dilemma. When I suddenly recalled some advice I recently received, from someone that I deeply respect. After recalling that advice, my decision was quite easy." I explained.

"I think I understand. Never the less, my door is always open should you need someone to listen." The Headmistress offered.

"Thank you Professor, you've already been more helpful than you could possibly know." I said to my favourite teacher. As I grabbed my missing uniforms, Quidditch jersey and turned to leave.

"You're welcome, my dear." Professor McGonagall said as she bid me farewell.

Now that I had my things back. I quickly made my way up to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. Hopefully Harry hadn't been waiting there too long. Once I arrived, the door immediately appeared without my having to walk back and forth. It must be because Harry's already in there, I thought. As I opened the door and went in. Harry was sitting at the couch, looking at the Marauder's map.

"So how did things go in the Headmistresses office?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I got my things back and Mandy got two weeks worth of detention." I quickly answered, as I sat my things down. Taking my place next to Harry on the couch.

"And did you make the Portkey?" Harry continued to ask.

"I had several opportunities to do it. But in the end, I just couldn't bring myself to actually make it. I guess I realised that if I did that to Mandy, that I would be crossing a line. And that by doing what I planned to her, it would essentially make me the thing I hated most. A bully. And let's face it Harry once done, some things can never be taken back. I think I'd rather regret not doing it, than doing it and feeling guilty about it for the rest of my life." I explained my reasoning.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart. I had hoped that before you actually went through with it. That you would come to your senses and see that it was a bad idea. Besides nothing good ever comes from doing something mean like that. There is no doubt in my mind that you would have regretted that you did it." Harry said to me and he was probably right about that.

"Well enough about Mandy, we have two letters that we need to discuss. What did Andromeda have to say, Harry?" I asked him, already having a pretty good idea what it was about.

"Here. Read it for yourself," Harry answered, as he handed me the letter.

I pulled it out of the envelope, unfolded it and began to read.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Based on your usual visiting times, I would imagine you plan to visit your godson Teddy sometime in the coming week. Any evening this week we should be available for you to visit. Please let me know as soon as possible, what time and day will work best for you.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

"Well this week is going to be pretty busy for us Harry. We'll be helping Ron and Hermione change back tomorrow night, as well as observing them taking their second dose of the Animagus reveal potion. We also have Astronomy class Wednesday and Friday evenings. Not to mention your Quidditch try outs on Saturday, so that only leaves tonight or Thursday to visit Teddy. So when do you think we should visit, Harry?" I asked for his thoughts.

"I'd really rather not wait till Thursday to see Teddy, how about we send a reply right away. And see if Andromeda and Teddy are available for us to visit them tonight, Luna." Harry answered.

"Okay Harry write this." I dictated to Harry, as he quickly pulled out some parchment to write on.

_**Dear Andromeda,**_

_**Thank you for the reminder. As it turns out this week looks busier than usual. The only nights I have free are tonight or Thursday evening. I would like to see you and Teddy as soon as possible. Would you perhaps be available this evening? If so please advise. I'd also like to bring along a very special young lady that I'm quite serious about. I'd like for her and Teddy to meet each other, since they are both very important to me. I'd of course like for you to meet her as well. I look forward to seeing you and Teddy tonight if we can make that work. Failing that perhaps Thursday evening, either way I look forward to visiting you both very soon.**_

_**Harry**_

It might seem a little strange for me to have Harry write the reply. But one of the things we both noticed right away, was the first time either of us tried to write anything after we switched. That I now had Luna's more feminine handwriting, while Harry had inherited my untidy scrawl. Harry believed this was because when we acquired each other's physical form, we also gained that forms muscle memory. So to keep up appearances in cases like this, Harry or I would write while the other would provide the content. In this case I knew better what Andromeda would expect Harry to say in reply.

"Well that ought to do it, what do you think, Harry?" I asked him.

"Yes that should cover it for now, Luna. Since we are in a bit of a hurry, perhaps we should have Kreacher take it directly to Andromeda. That way we'll get a faster answer." Harry suggested.

"Okay Harry." I agreed with him. As he folded and put it in an envelope addressed to Andromeda.

"Kreacher." Harry called our Elf.

"Yes master, Harry?" Our ancient Elf asked, as he suddenly appeared with a pop.

"Could you deliver this letter to Andromeda and bring me her answer as soon as she has one." Harry asked Kreacher.

"Of course master Harry." Kreacher answered, as Harry handed him the letter.

He then quickly disappeared with a pop to deliver the letter.

"Now for the other matter that has brought us here. I know you don't want to deal with your father but since I'm now involved as well. I think we should at the very least hear him out, Harry." I suggested.

Harry sighed, as he realised that there was no avoiding this any longer.

"Have you read the letter yet?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"No, I haven't had time. And even if I did, I still wouldn't have read it without you being present. After all I hardly know your father." I answered Harry, as I pulled the letter out of my school bag.

I then opened the letter and unfolded it. As I leaned over so both Harry and I could read it at the same time.

_**My daughter,**_

_**Why must you continue to punish me by ignoring my letters to you? I know you are still angry at me for the very foolish decision I made regarding your friend mister Potter. If I could take it back I would. You have to understand that I was terrified that I was about to loose you forever. All because of the editorial positions I took with the Quibbler. I was so wrapped up in my crusade against the Ministry and the forces aligned with Lord Voldemort. That I couldn't see the danger I was putting you in, until it was too late. I should have known that they would use you as leverage against me. So when they took you and threatened to kill you, I completely lost it. Nothing mattered to me except getting you back safe, because it was all my fault that they took you to begin with. I barely survived the loss of your mother and was sure that if I lost you as well, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So if you have any respect left for me as your father, I implore you not to keep ignoring my attempts to make things right between us. I continue to beg endlessly for your forgiveness, my daughter. Please don't continue to condemn me forever because of one very poor decision I made while under considerable duress. I would have done anything to get you back safely. Because nothing means more to me than you, my daughter. I await your answer.**_

_**Your loving father,**_

_**Xenophilius Lovegood**_

"He does make several good points, Harry. And he really didn't try all that hard to capture us, he could have put sleeping potion in the tea we drank. If he was really trying to help catch us. I can't help but feel that his heart really wasn't in it. Are you sure you're not being a little too hard on him. After all he's only human." I observed.

"I guess that's true I suppose. Deep down I honestly want to forgive him, Luna. It's just so hard knowing what could have happened if the Death Eaters had captured you." Harry said, sounding rather frustrated.

"Do you think you might be ready to finally listen to him? Because if you are, I think we should arrange to meet with him at the the next Hogsmeade weekend." I suggested to Harry.

"Oh very well. I'll listen to him for you, Luna. But I expect you to make it very clear to him why I'm so upset. When we finally do meet, because you're the one who is his daughter now. You'll have to speak for me and give voice to why, I'm so disappointed in him. There's still a couple weeks till the next Hogsmeade visit. I should be ready to hear him out by then. So here's my answer to my father's letter, Luna." Harry said, as he started to dictate his reply to me.

_**Father,**_

_**I have read your latest letter. And while it's true that the thoughts you express in it do help me understand the reasons why you did what you did. The fact remains that it still doesn't excuse, what you tried to do to Harry and my friends that day. But it does give me some insight, into why you would so easily cast aside your very integrity. On the thin hope that it would somehow gain my safe release. I would like to believe that on further reflection of those events. That you would've realised that Voldemort and his followers were not honourable men. And that even Harry's capture, probably wouldn't have convinced them to let me go. Perhaps it is time we finally sat down face to face to give us both the opportunity to discuss things. Then maybe I'll find it in my heart to forgive you. So to that end, I will arrange for us to meet. In a private room at the three broomsticks at our next Hogsmeade visit. I'll be in contact with you soon about the exact time and day.**_

_**Your daughter,**_

_**Luna**_

"So what do you think, Luna?" Harry asked, as I finished writing the letter.

"It's a very good opening gesture, Harry. Hopefully it will allow us to continue a dialogue with your father. I would like nothing more than us to be able to reconcile with him. As it stands Harry, your father is the only grandparent our children will ever have. I would prefer that it was a close relationship, rather than a strained one." I replied, as I handed the finished letter to Harry.

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I thought you considered them your surrogate family?" Harry asked, as he took the letter folded it and put it in an envelope.

Harry then had me sign the outside of the envelope to his father.

"I do but you know it's not quite the same, Harry." I answered him.

It was at this point that Kreacher returned with an answer from Andromeda Tonks.

"Master Harry, Kreacher has your answer from Mrs. Tonks." Our Elf said, as he handed the letter to Harry.

Harry opened it and leaned over so I could read it as well.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I wasn't expecting a visit as soon as tonight. But both Teddy and I are free if you wish to visit this evening. Just show up any time after your classes are done for the day. I also look forward to meeting the young lady, that has somehow captured your attention so much that you want us to meet her.**_

_**See you tonight,**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

"Well it looks like we have our answer, Luna." Harry said, as he stated the obvious.

"So it would seem. I guess now that I have my uniform back, I don't really have an excuse not to wear it." I thought aloud.

"Don't mind me, if you feel the need to change here." Harry said, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well if you insist, Harry." I replied, as I quickly pulled the blue dress up over my head. Leaving me standing in nothing but my sexy underwear.

As Harry looked on appreciatively, I walked over to where my uniforms were. I picked up one of the white dress shirts and put it on and buttoned it up. I then pulled up the skirt over the shirt and zipped it up. Next I put on my tie and pulled my jumper over my head, as I freed my ponytail out from behind it. I decided for now to keep wearing my mothers sandals, since I really liked wearing them.

"Kreacher." I called, to our oldest Elf.

"Yes, mistress Luna?" He asked patiently.

"Could you take these back to my dorm?" I sweetly asked him, as I gathered my blue dress, spare uniform and Quidditch jersey.

"Of course, mistress Luna. Kreacher lives to serve his mistress. Kreacher will see to it that they are protected." He replied, as he took them from me and prepared to popped away with them.

"Thank you Kreacher." I said as he disappeared with them.

"I don't know about you Luna but I'm ready for some lunch. Although I think we have enough time to stop by the Owlery and send this off." Harry said, as he held up the letter to his father.

So we left the Room of Requirement and made our way down to the Owlery. And promptly sent the letter using one of the school owls. Then Harry and I went over to the Great Hall for lunch. When we arrived lunch had just started, so we proceeded over to our friends at the Gryffindor table.

"I see you got your uniform back, Luna. What happen in the Headmistresses office?" Hermione asked.

We sat down and started to load our plates, as I quickly filled my friends in on what happened there.

"So Mandy got two weeks of detention starting tonight with Filch?" Ron asked, as I gave a quick nod.

"She's lucky that's all she got, if it was up to me I would have expelled her." Ginny added her vengeful thoughts on Mandy's punishment.

"It really was rather foolish of her to have taken them from you in the first place." As Hermione wondered what was going through Mandy's mind at the time.

"That's just it, I don't think Mandy thought that far ahead. She was too blinded by her own rage at seeing me wearing Harry's old Quidditch jersey this morning." I suggested one possible motivation for her taking them.

"But did she really expect to get away with stealing them?" Neville asked.

"Who knows what goes on in that head of hers. Maybe she actually did think she could get away with it." I answered with a shrug.

Once lunch was finished, the rest of the day proceeded normally. As we attended both Double Transfigurations Class and Care of Magical Creatures. Professor McGonagall was happy to see that I had changed back into my uniform. While Hagrid even managed to keep everyone safe, as he showed us the latest magical creature that he found interesting. After a quick dinner in the Great hall with our friends, we excused ourselves and made our way up to the head table. To inform the Headmistress that we were leaving school grounds. Because we planned to visit Harry's godson Teddy.

"Have a nice visit with your godson, Harry." Professor McGonagall smiled at us, as we turned to leave.

"I'm sure we will, thank you Professor." I answered, as we left the Great Hall.

Harry then took my hand as we made our way out the main doors into the courtyard towards the path that led to the gates of Hogwarts. This finally took us beyond the Anti-apparition wards.

"Since I've never been to Mrs. Tonks house you'll have to be the one in charge of our destination, Luna." Harry said to me.

"Okay Harry, hold on." I said, as I held my wand in my free hand and concentrated on our destination.

Then with a crack we disappeared, only to reappear on the front porch. Of what appeared to be a normal Muggle home in a typical Muggle neighbourhood. I reached over and rang the door bell. A few moments later Andromeda answered the door. I had explained to Harry, that Andromeda preferred to be called Andi when I visited.

"Come in, come in." Andromeda quickly invited us inside.

"Thanks for having us over on such short notice, Andi." Harry said to the older witch.

"Nonsense Harry, you know you're always welcome to visit any time you wish." Andromeda said, as she quickly brushed aside the thought that our visit was somehow an inconvenience.

"And who is this lovely young lady you brought with you, Harry?" Asked Andromeda.

"Sorry where are my manners, Andi. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's Grandmother." Harry said as he introduced us.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Tonks." I said, trying to be a bit formal since this was my first time meeting Andromeda as Luna.

As I held my hand out to her.

"Call me Andi, dear. No need to be so formal in my home. It's nice to meet the girl that has finally managed to captured Harry's heart." Andi replied, as she shook my hand warmly.

"Okay Andi." I said, trying to sound a little uncertain about being so informal.

"Have a seat, Harry, Luna." As Andi gestured to the couch in her living room.

Harry and I made our way over and sat on the couch together. As Andi sat nearby in a large padded recliner.

"So how long have you known Harry, Luna?" She quickly asked me.

"We became friends in my fourth year at Hogwarts, when Harry was teaching several of us Defence Against the Dark Arts. When the Ministry refused to allow us to be instructed properly in the subject." I answered.

"I think he was doing a lot more than just teaching you, at least from what I've heard. Wasn't this the study group that was called Dumbledore's Army, Harry?" Andi asked as she turned to Harry.

"The very same, Luna was one of the more talented members and was one of my five friends that foolishly went with me to the Ministry that year." Harry explained.

"I thought your name sounded familiar. So you were among the famous Ministry six, that held off a dozen Death Eaters. You must be a very talented witch, Luna." Andi said sounding impressed.

"It was mostly Harry but yes I was there. I'm so sorry about Sirius." I apologised.

"You needn't feel bad about that. I must admit to having a soft spot for the mangy cur. But he gave his life trying to help protect Harry, I'm sure he never regretted it even for a moment. I'm sure you can understand his feelings about that." Andi said, as a momentary look of sadness came over her.

It was at this point that we heard a muffled cry from the next room.

"It sounds like Teddy is finally awake. I put him down for a bit after feeding him his dinner. I wanted to be sure he was well rested for your visit, Harry." Andi explained, as she got up to retrieve her grandson. She returned a moment later with Teddy and his favourite blanket. She then walked over to Harry and handed him his godson.

"Well hello Teddy, I'm so glad you could join us. How has my handsome godson been." Harry asked, making cute cooing sounds to little Teddy.

As Teddy smiled and gurgled happily at Harry in return. As I watched Harry with his new godson.

"You're growing so fast, you're such a big boy now!" Harry continued.

When suddenly Teddy's sandy coloured hair and usual eye colour gradually changed to match Harry's.

"Not to worry Harry, this is just the latest development in Teddy's Metamorphmagus abilities. But he only seems to do this with people he really likes. His mother Nymphadora did similar things at that age." As Andi explained, Teddy's newly acquired abilities.

"Handsome as well as talented, what a very special godson I have." Harry cooed at Teddy as he blew a raspberry on Teddy's chubby little cheek.

After a few more moments of quality time with his godson. Harry decided it was time to properly introduce me to Teddy. As he held Teddy up on his feet and turned him towards me.

"Teddy this lovely young lady is quite simply the love of my life. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Luna Lovegood." Harry introduced me to Teddy for the first time as Luna.

"Luna this strapping young lad is my godson Teddy Remus Lupin." Harry continued, as he held one of Teddy's hands out to me.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Teddy." I said sweetly to him, as I took his little hand and gently shook it.

"Well now that you've been properly introduced, would you like to hold him, Luna?" Andi asked me.

"I would love to hold him, Andi." I quickly answered, as Harry passed him over to me.

"Well Hello there Teddy." I cooed, as I repositioned him and his favourite blanket on my lap.

"You love your godfather Harry, don't you Teddy?" I asked him, as he smiled and continued to gurgle happily.

"Well I love him too! So we already have something in common, Teddy." I said happily to the little boy that used to be my godson.

I had been holding Teddy for a few minutes when he again changed his appearance. Teddy was now a blond bluish-grey eyed baby boy.

"Amazing, I've never seen him take to someone so quickly, he must really like you, Luna." Andi said surprised by Teddy's behaviour.

"I like him too, yes I do! You're such a cutie, I'll bet you're gonna break a lot of girls hearts." I continued to hug and kiss his chubby little cheeks.

"Harry and Luna please forgive me for being so forward but there is a good reason that I'm asking. Just how serious are you both about each other?" Andi asked us.

"About as serious as two people can possibly be." Harry said with a grin.

"Do you think you'll get married?" Andi continued to ask.

"Most definitely." We both answered at the same moment.

"How can you be so sure, you're both so young." Andi said sceptically.

"We're sure because we happen to be soul mates, Andi. We found out when we made a visit to Gringotts. The Goblin account manager for both the Potter and Black family vaults, told us when we first met him. He thought it was the reason for our visit. He even addressed us as Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry explained to Andi.

"You're serious about this?" Andi asked sceptically.

"Perhaps this will convince you." I said, as I revealed the Potter family ring to her.

"Well I guess that settles it, you're both pretty much stuck with each other." Andi said shocked that our relationship was pretty much inevitable.

"And we both couldn't be happier about it." Harry said to Andi.

"Well I might be able to add to your happiness. Remus and Nymphadora both said in their wills that who ever Harry marries would be named Teddy's godmother. They seemed to think the person you'd marry would be either a redhead or a blond young lady. I guess you're the blond, Luna." Andi said.

"I guess I am. Did you hear that Teddy, I'm gonna be your godmother!" I said to the blond little boy. As I stood up and spun him around in my arms.

"Not going to be Luna. You essentially became his godmother, the very moment you put that ring on." Andi explained.

"You really mean it, Andi?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, unless you don't want to be Teddy's godmother." Andromeda teased me.

"Oh I accept, I could never deny this sweet little boy a godmother." I replied happily.

I couldn't believe it, I was now Teddy's godmother. Losing Teddy as a godson was probably the one thing I regretted about becoming Luna permanently. But as it turns out I didn't lose him, he was still my godson and I was his godmother. I couldn't be happier about it. As I continued to hug and kiss my godson. When I suddenly caught a whiff from my godsons nappy.

"I think someone needs their nappy changed." I said, as I quickly checked my godsons nappy.

"Did you want to change his nappy?" Andi asked.

"Sure I'm going to have to learn how eventually." I said, even though I had changed Teddy several times before when I was still Harry.

"Harry why don't you show Luna to Teddy's nursery and help her change him." Andi suggested.

So Harry got up off the couch and led me and Teddy down the hall that Andromeda had brought him from earlier.

"It's the second door on the left." I whispered to Harry.

As we made our way into Teddy's nursery. It had all the usual amenities a crib with a couple of mobiles hanging over it, a changing table and dresser. I immediately walked over to the changing table and began removing Teddy's wet nappy. When I couldn't help noticing that something was missing. Apparently his hair and eyes were not the only things that Teddy had changed. Because there was no mistaking the fact that Teddy was now an adorable little girl.

"Andromeda!" Harry and I yelled at the same time.

(To be continued)


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Sixteen

"What's wrong?" Andromeda quickly asked - as she came into the nursery, sounding quite alarmed.

"Apparently Teddy can change a lot more than just his hair and eye colour, Andi," I declared, as I gestured in-between Teddy's legs.

"It would appear that your grandson is now your granddaughter," Harry added.

"Now that's something new," Andromeda reacted, sounding very surprised by this. But she was not nearly as taken aback as I would have thought she'd be.

"Aren't you worried, Andi?" I asked, surprised by her lack of concern.

"Not really. You have to learn to expect these sort of things when raising a child who is a Metamorphmagus. Nymphadora would sometimes change things about herself, and she wouldn't change back to normal till she fell asleep in her crib. I'll start worrying if I put him down for the night and he doesn't revert back to normal when he falls asleep," Andi explained.

"Well! Then I guess it's a good thing that his grandmother has lots of experience with this," Harry remarked.

So I continued to wipe Teddy down and sprinkled a little baby powder as I put on a clean nappy.

"There we go. All better," I cooed, to my cute little godson.

"You know... Now that I look closer, I think he looks a lot like a six-month old version of you, Luna," Harry teased.

"Is Teddy really a little girl, or does he just take on the appearance of one?" I turned and asked Andromeda.

"Well I think if a Mediwitch was to examine Teddy right now, I'd expect she would proclaim him to be a perfectly healthy little girl," she answered.

"So a Metamorphmagus can change themselves that much?" Harry asked, surprised by this.

"The ability varies from simple changes to the more complex. But I'd imagine if Teddy is already able to change himself this much, when he's older there probably won't be anything about himself that he can't change," Andromeda replied, with a thoughtful expression.

"What a truly amazing ability to have," I thought aloud.

"I can see why you might think so - but it can also be a curse. I can remember Nymphadora telling me that she'd never be able to fall in love. Because once any boy she dated found out she was a Metamorphmagus, they would always want her to become someone else and never her true self. I think that's why she fell in love with Remus, because he never wanted anyone but the real Nymphadora." Andromeda said this with a bitter-sweet tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry Andi, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." I apologized.

She waved her hand dismissively. "What happened, happened. Just about every family lost someone during the war. And some families were wiped out completely. At least I still have my grandson. But the sad fact is there's very little about this house and everything in it that doesn't dredge up painful memories, Luna. Yet I can't bring myself to part with anything in it. It's like a painful wound that never fully heals."

"Would you consider moving in with us at Potter Manor?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"That's where we plan to live after we officially marry and graduate from Hogwarts. We'd love to have you and Teddy there with us. Perhaps a change of scene is exactly what you need for things to finally start to heal, Andi," I added.

"Wouldn't me and Teddy living with you and Harry be a little inconvenient for a newly-wed couple just starting out?" she asked, surprised by our offer.

"Not really. We have lots of room and a couple more House Elves that are just dying to be helpful. Besides, you and Teddy could never be an inconvenience to us, because you're part of our family," Harry stated firmly.

"And even if you lived with us, Andi. It wouldn't mean you'd have to give up your house or anything in it." I continued to press the issue.

"It's a very kind offer, Harry. Perhaps a fresh start is exactly what I need to be able to finally move on. I promise to give the idea some serious thought," Andromeda answered, with a look of relief.

With that subject settled at least for now. Harry and I decided to play with Teddy on the floor of the Nursery, with his blocks and stuffed animals. As I continued to observe Harry with Teddy, I couldn't help thinking what a wonderful father he would make one day. Meanwhile, the more time I spent with Teddy, I began to feel something stir in me that I couldn't quite place. Every time Teddy was in my lap, I felt the overwhelming need to shower him with affection. I would constantly hug and kiss his chubby little cheeks. We continued to play with our godson for what seemed like hours, until Teddy started yawning. Andromeda noticed this from her nearby chair, where she had been reading a book.

"It looks like it's past someone's bedtime. Would you and Harry like to put Teddy down for the night?" Andromeda asked.

"Could we, Andi?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"Of course you can. After all you are Teddy's godparents," she responded, pleased that we both were taking an interest in Teddy's life.

As Harry and I both got up from the floor and brought Teddy to his crib, Harry pulled back the covers, while I laid him down in the crib. I pulled the covers back over him and positioned a couple of his stuffed animals.

"I love you very much, Teddy. I'm so happy to be your godmother." I said, as I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Teddy." Harry said, as he to leaned over and kissed Teddy on the top of his little head.

Apparently we had worn the little guy out, because shortly after putting him down Teddy quickly fell asleep. And just like Andromeda said would probably happen, Teddy's blond hair returned to his normal sandy brown hair. And he no longer looked like a six-month version of me. Which I hoped meant that Teddy was a little boy again.

"I told you he'd change back when he falls asleep. It's the one time that a Metamorphmagus are their true selves," Andromeda declared, as we turned the lights out and left the nursery.

Once out in the living room, I turned to Andromeda.

"Thank you for everything, Andi. I'll do my best to live up to the honour of being Teddy's godmother," I said to the older witch.

"I can see how fond you are of him already. You're a very loving person Luna, I can see why Harry has picked you to be his bride. Be sure to always take care of him," Andromeda replied, as she came over and hugged me goodbye.

"And you look after her, Harry. After all she's your other half," she continued, as she to came over and hugged Harry.

"I will goodnight, Andi. Thanks for having us over tonight. We really enjoyed the visit," Harry declared confidently, as he took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're very welcome, Harry. You and Luna can always visit him any time you want. And thank you for the offer to live with you in your home. I'm definitely considering it," Andromeda replied.

"We'll probably be there sometime this weekend, if you want to visit Potter Manor. Are you still on the Floo network?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm finally connected to it once again," Andromeda answered.

"Good. Then we just need to add you and Teddy to the list of those who can enter Potter Manor. Or if you're not comfortable Flooing with Teddy to Potter Manor, I could also have Kreacher bring you as well," Harry offered.

"Why don't we wait till then to decide," Andromeda declared.

Harry nodded. "I'll Floo you when we are ready for you. It will probably be sometime Saturday afternoon."

"See you then Harry. Goodbye Luna." Andromeda waved, as Harry and I left.

We then Apparated back to Hogwarts. Then we made our way through the gates and up the path.

"Someone's very happy," Harry observed, smiling at me.

"How could I not be over the moon, Harry? I'm Teddy's godmother. He's still my godson. You can't imagine how happy that makes me! Not being Teddy's godfather was the one remaining thing I regretted about becoming you permanently. It's funny how everything just keeps falling into place. I gain a lot and lose nothing."

"Maybe Fate is finally rewarding you for all that you had to go through as Harry Potter. I personally think you are way overdue for some good karma, Luna," Harry remarked.

"Do you actually believe in such things, Harry?" I asked.

"Well, something certainly seems to be trying to make things right for you. After all you found me - your Soul mate. You became the woman you were always meant to be. And now you were made the godmother of your godson again." Harry continued to count off the positive things that had happened since we switched lives.

"I guess you're right, Harry. Fate, or what ever cosmic force that is at work, certainly seems to be trying to reward me with all the things I would have had if I was born a girl - like I was originally supposed to be. Now that Voldemort is gone." As I spoke, I realised that I had been tilting my head to one side, in thought. I smiled to myself. I was now even beginning to acquiring some of Luna's mannerisms.

"One thing I noticed as I was watching you with Teddy, I kept thinking what a terrific Mum you are going to be some day. You're an absolute natural with children, Luna," Harry pointed out.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing about you earlier, Harry. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father as well," I responded.

"Well, until we have children of our own, we can practice our parenting skills on Teddy. He sure is a cute little boy, I can see why you love him so much."

We finally made it up to the main doors and proceeded up the stairs till it was time for us to part.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you very much." Harry took me in his arms and kissed me goodnight.

"I love you too, Harry," I responded in kind, as I reluctantly turned and headed up the stairs that led up to the Ravenclaw Tower. Once there I approached the statue near the entry as it again asked its question.

"What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?" it asked.

I thought about it for a moment, when it suddenly occurred to me there was one 'M in minute' and two 'Ms in moment' and none in 'a thousand years.' The answer was obvious!

"The letter M," I answered confidently.

"Very good, dear girl," it replied, as the door slid aside.

I walked through the mostly empty common room, then headed up the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. Since we had returned early enough from visiting our godson, all of my dorm mates were still awake in our Seventh year room.

"Hello Luna! What have you been up to this evening?" Su Li asked, greeting me as I entered.

"I went with Harry to visit his godson Teddy, he was such an adorable little boy," I gushed.

"Kind of makes you want one of your own doesn't it?" Padma added, with a knowing smile.

Padma was right, that was exactly how I was feeling with Teddy, I wanted him to be mine. These sort of feelings I guess were normal for most girls. But were new to me since I wasn't born female. I hadn't grew up all my life with the understanding that one day I could have a baby. And the more I thought about it the more I began to realise that I didn't want to have just any ones baby. I only wanted to have Harry's babies.

"I guess it does, Padma," I agreed with her thought. As I tried hard not to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"I heard some of your things were taken this morning, Luna," Padma announced, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I got them back already, everything is fine now, Padma. Thanks for your concern, though," I replied.

"That's good to hear, Luna. But all I have to say is it better not happen again." She looked sternly at Mandy, who had just returned from her first detention with Mister Filch.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Harry is having one of his House Elves keep an eye on my things. I'm not sure what will happen if someone tries to take my things again. But I don't doubt if someone was foolish enough to try that they would soon regret it."

As I started to undress and get ready for bed, Padma ran her fingers through her hair, looking thoughtful. She spoke again.

"Wow! Harry is really serious about you isn't he? Going with him to visit his godson and House Elf protection for your things."

"And let's not forget the most important thing Harry gave you, his old Quidditch jersey to sleep in," Su Li added.

"What can I say? He loves me," I announced happily. I continued to undress getting ready for bed and pulled on the Quidditch jersey.

Padma grinned. "I'd say it's official, Harry Potter is off the market. There are going to be a lot of disappointed witches out there."

It was at this comment that Mandy slammed her trunk closed.

"Got a problem, Mandy?" Padma asked.

"Of course I have a problem with it! How can the great Harry Potter settle for that!" Mandy yelled, as she gestured to me in my sleepwear.

"He's not settling for me, I'm his first choice," I answered firmly.

"But he could do so much better! You're not even from a distinguished family, you're not the prettiest or richest girl in school. Why would he pick YOU!? I never believed or expected him to choose me. But I just can't believe I'd lose to someone like you!" Mandy continued her rant.

"You're delusional, Mandy. After seeing Luna this morning in the Great Hall, I'd say she's definitely in the top five prettiest girls in school," Padma speculated.

"That's why you're a fool, Mandy. Harry doesn't care about those things. Gold? He's got a vault full - but he would trade all of it to have his parents and godfather back. Beauty is fleeting. And as for me not being from a distinguished family - again Mandy, you fail to understand that these are not the things that Harry values most. What he has always wanted more than anything is a loving family of his own. To be loved unconditionally for himself and not put up on a pedestal because he was 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord'!"

"I refuse to believe he'd pick a brain-damaged girl, who was obviously dropped on her head too many times as a baby by her crazy father. The only explanation is you're using a love potion on him. It's the only thing that makes sense," Mandy screamed at me.

"Mandy stop! You're making her angry again, remember what happened last time!" Lisa cautioned her friend.

"I won't stop until I prove that she's using the love potion on Harry!" Mandy yelled.

"You take that back Mandy! Or so help me you'll regret it!" I screamed in return, as my magical aura flared around me.

"Please Luna, she doesn't really mean it!" Lisa begged.

But it was to late, the die was cast.

"You're not just being childish, Mandy. You're a mean spiteful little bitch!" I angrily retorted.

As there was another brief glow around Mandy. The changes this time were not as obvious as last time. Mandy's ears became pointed and moved higher on her head. She screamed as a tail grew out from under her skirt. The next thing to change was her fingernails they turned black and became more pointed. I realised quickly that Mandy was literally turning into a bitch. The female dog kind of bitch. I panicked and tried to force my magic back under my control before Mandy lost her very humanity. The changes slowed then finally stopped and even reversed a little. But her canine ears, fingernails and tail remained.

Mandy looked at her hands shaking. Then she screamed and ran from the room.

"Well here we go again! Wait here. I'll get Professor Flitwick," Padma announced.

"I'm sorry Lisa." I sighed, ashamed that my temper and magic got away from me again.

"Don't be. What she said was way out of line, Luna. I just don't understand, this isn't the Mandy I've always known!" Lisa rubbed her brow, looking worried. "Things like money and prestige never seemed to matter to her before. I mean, sure she has always been capable of petty stuff like hiding your things. But something has changed in her recently."

"When did you first notice the change in Mandy?" I asked Lisa.

"I'd say about a day or so after you and Harry officially became a couple. I expected her to be disappointed, since she kind of fancied Harry. But her reaction was to vilify you, and say that Harry could do a lot better than you. At first I went along with it, thinking this was how she was dealing with her disappointment. But her behaviour lately has been over the top. It's like she isn't the same person anymore."

It was at this moment that the Headmistress - followed by Professor Flitwick and Mandy - returned to our Dorm room.

"Explain," the Headmistress demanded.

Several girls tried to speak at once. Padma, Su Li - and even Lisa - tried to defend me. They offered copies of their memories to show what happened.

"I want her expelled!" Mandy demanded in a rage.

"Professor!" I raised my hand, in an attempt to get the attention of the Headmistress.

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall commanded.

"I think there is more going on here than just Mandy's usual idiocy. I think you should call Madame Pomfrey. Mandy might be under some kind of mind or personality-altering spell," I suggested.

"What makes you so sure, Miss Lovegood?" the Headmistress asked.

"According to Lisa, Mandy's behaviour has been very strange - and not at all like the Mandy she has always known. Even I don't believe that Mandy was dumb enough to have done some of the things she has recently, without some outside influence," I explained to Professor McGonagall.

"There's nothing wrong with me, except the things she's done to me!" Mandy continued to scream.

Professor McGonagall seemed to agree with me, because she immediately summoned a House Elf.

"Tippy," The Headmistress called.

"Yes, Headmistress?" the little Elf asked, as she popped into our dorm.

"Can you tell Madame Pomfrey to come to the Ravenclaw seventh year girls dorm. I need her to examine a student."

"Right away, Headmistress," the little Elf announced, as she quickly popped away.

"Why are you listening to her!? I'm the victim once again! She's dangerous and should be removed from the school. Otherwise, I'll have my father complain to the Board of Governors!" Mandy continued to rant.

"With your permission, Headmistress?" I asked as I tilted my head and eyes toward Mandy.

"Please do," Professor McGonagall agreed.

So I cast a silent stunner spell at Mandy and levitated her over to her bed before she even hit the ground. Shortly afterwards, Madame Pomfrey arrived.

"What's the emergency, Minerva?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"We have reason to believe that Miss Brocklehurst may be under some sort of mind-altering control spell, Poppy. Could you cast a quick diagnostic spell to check for any possibilities?" the Headmistress asked her.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Mandy's bed and began to examine her. She cast several different diagnostic spells, until she got a positive reading on one. Madame Pomfrey suddenly turned white as a ghost.

"What did you find, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked, concerned.

"The poor girl is under a very dark spell, that can't be cured, Minerva. It will wear off eventually - but the effects can become permanent if it's cast on a person enough times. Whoever has done this would have to recast it on Miss Brocklehurst daily to keep the effects going on her," Madame Pomfrey declared.

Professor McGonagall's face turned paler. "How long has she been under the spell, and what does the spell do, Poppy?"

"About ten days so far, Minerva. The spell is a lesser form of the Imperious curse. It is also used to alter personalities, and amplify certain thoughts or feelings to the level of an obsession."

"So basically you can't cure Mandy - and the effects have to wear off by themselves. Yet whoever did it has to cast it again on a daily basis to keep the effect going?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Unfortunately that's all correct, Miss Lovegood." The Mediwitch verified.

"Then we'll have to catch them in the act, when whoever it is recasts the spell on Mandy tomorrow."

"My goodness! How do you plan on catching them? When you don't know when and where the person recasts the curse?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"It has to be done when Mandy is alone, since Lisa is almost always with Mandy. It will be at a time that they are not together. Think hard Lisa! Has there been a time that Mandy has left you alone repeatedly?" I turned to ask her.

"Now that you mention it, every morning on the way to breakfast. Mandy always forgets something back in our dorm, and has to go back and get it. Sometimes it's a book for a class or a homework assignment that's due. But she insists I go on to breakfast without her and that she'll meet me in the Great Hall. It usually delays her for 15 to 20 minutes. I did think it was a little strange. Mandy's never been particularly forgetful. It got so bad that I'd ask her if she had everything before we left the tower. But it never fails, she always forgets something and needs to return to get it alone!" Lisa confirmed.

"I would have guessed it happens in the morning before classes, I'd say this confirms it. Madam Pomfrey, does this curse allow the caster to give the victim a post-curse suggestion?" I asked.

The school nurse nodded. "The whole spell pretty much works like that, Miss Lovegood. The spell is cast and alterations are made or suggested to the victim. Commanding them to return to a specific place or time would be a simple matter."

"Well then. We have the time, but we still need the place. I would guess an empty classroom somewhere between the Ravenclaw tower and the Great Hall would be a safe bet. I'll have to follow Mandy and Lisa tomorrow morning, to find out who and where the curse is recast," I explained my plan.

"But how can you follow without being seen by them?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'll ask Harry if I can borrow his invisibility cloak," I answered.

"But how can you ask him for his cloak this time of night, dressed like that?" The Headmistress sceptically raised an eyebrow.

"There are other ways of solving that problem," I explained.

"Kreacher!" I yelled out.

"You called, mistress?" he asked, as he appeared with a pop. And a few surprised screams from my other room-mates.

"I need you to go to Harry, and tell him I need his cloak and the map. It's an emergency," I requested of the old Elf.

"Right away, mistress," Kreacher answered as he quickly popped away.

"Why did Harry's Elf call you his mistress?" Professor McGonagall asked, surprised by the Elf's manner of address.

"Would you believe Harry commanded his Elf to obey me, as if I was his mistress?" I asked hopefully.

"You and I both know, House Elf's magic doesn't allow it to work like that." The Headmistress gave me a look that said try again.

"All right, there's more to the story - but now really isn't the time or place to discuss this, Professor. All I'll say is it has something to do with the other matter we discussed with you a few days ago in private." I hinted at our conversation about our Animagus forms.

"Very well, I look forward to hearing you and Harry's explanation after this situation is resolved." She gave me a stern look that made it clear that the matter wasn't over. Then she addressed my room- mates.

"And I expect you ladies to keep this to yourselves - out of respect for Harry and Luna's privacy."

I'm sure they were already speculating about what it all meant. I wouldn't be surprised if they all think Harry and I eloped while off school grounds.

By this time Kreacher had returned with the cloak and map.

"Mistress, here are the items you requested. Master Harry was quite concerned about the emergency, and has asked for mistress to give more details."

"Tell him Mandy's horrible behaviour lately is because she has been under a very awful dark spell. I intend to use these to catch the culprit who did this to her, tomorrow morning," I explained to our Elf, as I gestured to the cloak and map.

"Thank you, mistress Luna." Kreacher nodded and then disappeared with a pop.

I turned to Lisa. "I'll need you to act normal in the morning, when Mandy and you go to breakfast. Don't follow her when she goes back to get whatever was left behind. I'll make sure to protect Mandy from any more harm. But, above all, Mandy can't know about any of this," I announced, as I tried to reassure Lisa.

"How do you expect to get Mandy to behave normally tomorrow?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The Headmistress is right. Mandy is going to have a fit once she is woke up," Padma pointed out.

"That's easy. Let her think she's getting what she wants. Tell her there will be a hearing tomorrow, where I'll probably be expelled," I suggested.

"Very well, Miss Lovegood. Cast the spell to wake Miss Brocklehurst up," the Headmistress requested.

I performed a quick flick and a swish with my wand. "_Ennervate!_"

Mandy quickly regained consciousness, and promptly started screaming again.

"Did you see that? She attacked me again in front of witnesses!" she yelled.

"Yes, yes, Miss Brocklehurst. It will all be settled tomorrow at the hearing to expel Miss Lovegood. Now, all of you to bed! We'll settle this in the morning after breakfast," the Headmistress ordered.

So I walked over to my bed, trying to play the part of the condemned criminal. I closed the curtains around my bed, and put the map and cloak under my pillow. I could hear the Professors and Madame Pomfrey leave, as Mandy continued to go on endlessly about me being expelled and having my wand snapped. I cast a silencing and impenetrable spell on the curtains around my bed. Settling down for the night, I was almost asleep when Kreacher dropped Harry on to my bed, then quickly popped away.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised by Harry's sudden appearance.

"Well. Surely you didn't expect me to wait patiently back in the Gryffindor Tower, while you put yourself in danger yet again! You wouldn't let me get away with that, would you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No. I suppose I wouldn't allow you to take a risk without me being there to watch your back," I answered him.

"What exactly is going on, Luna?" Harry asked.

So I took a few moments to recap what had happened tonight and how it explained Mandy's behaviour lately. As well as how I planned to catch whoever had done it to her tomorrow morning.

"I see... All right, we'll keep on with your plan. But with one change. I'm coming with you, Luna! I can't take the chance that someone might harm a hair on my future bride's head," Harry said firmly.

"You know Harry, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," I pointed out to him.

"I know you can sweetheart. Just humour me will you? I'd feel a lot better being there - just in case I'm needed, Luna," Harry pleaded.

"Oh all right, Harry," I reluctantly agreed. "So I take it you're planning on sleeping here with me tonight?" I asked him.

"It might be a little tight, but that's the general idea. That way we'll both be ready to go in the morning under the cloak," Harry explained his thinking.

So I pulled the covers over so Harry could get under them as well. I then rolled over on my side, as Harry moved in behind spooning me. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I sighed contently as I slept happily in Harry's arms that night.

I awoke the next morning to Harry saying: "Rise and shine sleepyhead. We need to get up if you plan on catching whoever put the spell on Mandy."

I poked my head out between the curtains to see who was awake and in the dorm, whilst being very careful not to reveal that Harry was in my bed as well. I saw Padma and Su Li awake and dressed.

"Where's Mandy and Lisa?" I asked Padma and Su Li.

"They're still in the showers. But I'd expect them to be finished in about another ten minutes," Padma quickly answered.

"You better hurry, Luna," Su Li added.

So I got up keeping the curtains closed on the side facing my dorm-mates. And quickly pulled on a pair of jeans from my trunk as well as my pair of trainers. While Harry transfigured his socks into a pair of shoes. I then pulled out the map and cloak, handing the map to Harry. That was when Mandy and Lisa returned with their bathroom things.

"Not wearing your uniform again?" Mandy asked with her normal snotty attitude.

"What difference does it make if I'm going to be expelled today," I replied airily, keeping my expression guarded.

"At least justice will finally be served! Come on Lisa. Let's get some breakfast," Mandy said, as she and Lisa turned and left the dorm.

I gave a quick nod to Padma and Su Li as I went behind my bed where Harry was waiting ready with the map and cloak. He then quickly covered us with the cloak as we followed Mandy and Lisa down the stairs and through the common room. We had just caught up to Mandy and Lisa as they made to leave through the entrance. The two of us shadowed them down the hall till they were halfway to the Great Hall.

When Mandy turned to Lisa and said, "Merlin! I forgot my Herbology essay that's due today! You go on. I'll catch up with you later in the Great Hall."

"Okay Mandy, I'll see you there," Lisa said reluctantly. Then she turned and continued on.

Mandy then doubled back the way she came from, and made her way to an unused classroom.

Harry whispered to me. "According to the Marauders map, there are four girls in the classroom ahead."

"Okay Harry. Just like we planned, we followed Mandy in and try to find out what their motivation is. But the moment they try to cast the spell on Mandy you cast a Protego shield spell to protect her. Then I'll quickly stun whoever is the greatest danger to us," I said as we followed Mandy inside.

"So good of you to join us, Mandy." A Slytherin girl I didn't know spoke.

"What happened to you?" an unknown Hufflepuff girl asked as she noticed Mandy's ears and tail.

"I got cursed again by Loony Lovegood! But because of it she's going to be expelled today," Mandy answered, with a hazy eyed look.

"Excellent! That should put an end to her and Harry Potter's relationship," declared a fifth year girl from Ravenclaw.

"Let's just get this over with. It sounds like we are finally going to get what we want. Lovegood will be ruined and her relationship with Harry Potter destroyed." This came from a sixth year Gryffindor girl that I vaguely recognized from my time there.

The Sorting Hat had always said that all Houses should work together for the good of the school. Somehow I didn't think this scene was what it had in mind.

"So Mandy. Are you ready for your next treatment?" The Slytherin girl asked.

"No! Please don't," Mandy begged weakly.

"It looks like it's starting to wear off. You better cast it quickly!" The fifth year Ravenclaw said in a panic.

"All right. If you insist," the Slytherin girl responded, as she pulled out her wand and prepared to cast the curse on Mandy.

That was when we finally acted against them. Harry quickly cast a Protego spell to defend Mandy from the curse, whilst I quickly cast a stunner at the Slytherin girl. She dropped like a stone. Next, I followed up with two more stunner spells - getting the drop on the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls. That was when the Ravenclaw girl caught me off guard and cast a Stupefy at me. She would have got me if Harry hadn't countered with another Protego, followed quickly by an Expelliamus. That last spell disarmed the Ravenclaw girl - throwing her against the wall, and knocking her out. Apparently, Harry put a little more magic into that final spell.

"Thanks Harry! I thought for sure she had me there," I breathed, recovering my breath.

"Oh I don't doubt that she would have got you, Luna. Still think you should have done this by yourself?" Harry asked.

"No, you were right as usual, Harry," I replied. That answer seemed to satisfy him for now.

"Remember, Luna. We're stronger together than when we are apart," Harry declared.

I heard a sudden whimper from Mandy as she started to sway. I quickly made my way over to her. Just as her legs gave out, I caught her and cradled her head in my lap.

"Mandy! Are you all right?" I asked.

"I don't feel well." She continued to whimper.

"The spell must be wearing off, Luna. We need to get her help. Kreacher!" Harry called our Elf.

"Yes, master Harry?" our elf asked.

"Get Madame Pomfrey and bring her here, please," Harry asked Kreacher.

"Yes master. Kreacher obeys." He quickly popped away.

"Stay with me Mandy," I said to my most troubling room-mate.

"I'm so sorry, Luna! I've wanted to apologise for sometime now - but I just couldn't do it." She looked at me, her eyes glistening with the onset of tears.

"It's all right, it wasn't your fault. You were being used, I know now that you didn't mean it. There's really nothing to forgive, Mandy. You'll be all right now, just hang in there a little longer. Help is on the way," I pleaded with her.

Mandy started to glow. The curses on her were breaking, Mandy's ears and fingernails returned to normal. And her tail vanished, as she started to return again to her original 17 year old form.

It was at this point that Madame Pomfrey arrived with Professor McGonagall and quickly started sorting things out. Harry gathered up all the girls' wands, while Madame Pomfrey examined Mandy in my lap.

"She's going to be fine - she's just passed out. The spell seems to be wearing off. She might need to spend a day or two in the Hospital wing but she'll make a full recovery," the school nurse assured me.

It turned out that all four of the girls were mostly fifth years as well as one from each House. Ellen Whitshire from Hufflepuff, Brook Mayfield from Ravenclaw, Amanda Thickness from Slytherin and Romilda Vane from Gryffindor.

As it turned out, each girl had their own reason for being involved. Amanda Thickness wanted revenge against Harry Potter for her father being sentenced to Azkaban. But to be part of this conspiracy, she had convinced the others that she also wanted to break me and Harry up. Whilst the rest of them wanted Mandy to provoke me into doing something to cause me to be expelled or imprisoned. Basically, whatever it took to get me out of the picture. They didn't know just how close they came to succeeding with their plan. If I hadn't managed to stop myself, Mandy would have been transformed completely into a female dog. And no matter how much she might want to apologise to me to break the curse, barking an apology probably wouldn't have worked. Then there was the matter of how guilty I would have felt doing that to her, when she was even more of a victim than I was.

It was still hard for me to believe that there were girls that were so unhappy about Harry and I being together, that they would actually go so far as using dark spells on a fellow student, just to break us up.

Needless to say, all four girls where promptly expelled and turned over to the Aurors - then charged with multiple counts of using a dark spell on a fellow student. They would all remain in the custody of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until their trials. I was happy that we caught them and were able to help free Mandy from their influence. Now that it was all over, I hoped that I would be able to get along better with her.

Once Harry and I gave our statements to the Aurors, we were allowed to return to our dorms to get ready for the day. If we hurried we might be able to grab a quick bite to eat before heading to our first class of the day.

After all the excitement from this morning was finally over, the rest of day proceeded normally - with Herbology first, then our regular Charms class. Charms was nearly over, when a House Elf appeared with a pop next to Professor Flitwick and handed him a note. He took a moment to read it, before telling Harry and I were to report to the Headmistress's office during our free period. After Professor Flitwick gave us our homework assignment he promptly dismissed Charms class for the day. Then Harry and I made our way to the Headmistress's office. When we arrived at the Gargoyle statue, we gave the password to it that Professor Flitwick told us: 'whiskers'. I was beginning to see a pattern with Professor McGonagall's passwords. I thought it was funny that she chose cat-related things as her passwords - while Professor Dumbledore was always partial to various confectionery treats as his passwords.

The gargoyle jumped out of the way as we proceeded to climb the stairs that led to the Headmistress's office door. Harry gave it a quick knock. A familiar voice inside said, "Enter." so we did.

"I'll be right with you. Have a seat." Professor McGonagall continued to finish what she was working on, then set it aside and gave us her full attention.

"Mr. Potter. Miss Lovegood. I wanted to thank you both for helping resolve this morning's unfortunate events. There will be a special merit award to you both for services rendered to the school," Professor McGonagall began. "I sometimes forget, Harry, that you are also a public figure in our world. Which means that everything you do can sometimes have repercussions well beyond anything you or I could possibly imagine - whether you like it or not. And because of that, I failed to see how your growing relationship with Miss Lovegood could result in anything more than a few disappointed witches. I just never could believe that some would be so dissatisfied that they would resort to using Dark spells on another student - in the foolish belief that by destroying Miss Lovegood, they would effectively end your relationship with her. It saddens me greatly that four girls have ruined their futures, with a petty act of jealousy."

"I wouldn't let it bother you too much, Professor. Because we really didn't see it as a real possibility either," Harry offered.

"In a way, it was a brilliant idea using Mandy - rather than acting directly themselves. Mandy was so obnoxious at times, that it was difficult to see how someone else might be involved. Their mistake was going too far and having Mandy do things that even she wasn't foolish enough to do without some outside influence. The sad truth is that their plan almost worked. I almost did something to Mandy, that I know I would have never been able to forgive myself for. Had I allowed my anger at her to prevail against her, I could have been the one awaiting trial," I declared, feeling ashamed that my magic had once again got away from me.

"According to Professor Flitwick, you've always been saint-like in your ability to restrain yourself. What has caused this change in you, my dear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I guess my relationship with Harry is what has changed, Professor. I love him and want to protect what we have together. In the past people could say and think what they wanted about me. Their comments didn't bother me because they came from people whose opinions I didn't value. But the moment they bring Harry into their problem with me, they cross a line that I find difficult to ignore. Harry has sacrificed so much for the magical world, that I refuse to allow others to tear him down, just because he willing chooses to be with me."

"Well said, Miss Lovegood. And what do you think about all of this, Mr. Potter?" Our Headmistress asked.

"Only that I'm very lucky to have Luna - and with every passing day, my love for her continues to grow and grow. And that hopefully someday soon she'll consent to be my wife, so we can have a family of our own and grow old together. It's all I've ever wanted and I can see that future with her," Harry answered with total conviction.

"Based on how your House Elf addresses her, I had thought she had already given her consent to marry you, Harry. In fact I was beginning to think you had already made that commitment to each other in one of your many trips off school grounds lately. I wouldn't be surprised if your dorm-mates are thinking along those same lines, since they're all in Ravenclaw. In fact I was so sure, that I checked the book that contains the names of all students that currently attend Hogwarts. It magically updates, so if there had been a change in Miss Lovegood's marital status it would have shown her to be Luna Potter. But much to my surprise it still showed her to be Luna Lovegood. So I ask again how is it possible for your Elf to refer to Miss Lovegood as his mistress, if you are not married?" Professor McGonagall asked, giving us a steely look.

"Quite the mystery, isn't it, Professor? Just like the mystery about how Luna and I also share each others Animagus forms. Well, if Luna and I hadn't made a trip to Gringotts last week, we would still be in the dark about that as well. Because as it turns out the answer is the same for both questions," Harry stated simply, as he turned to me for permission to reveal that we were soul-mates to our favourite Professor. I gave a quick nod of agreement.

The Headmistress looked on - noting our silent exchange with continued interest.

"Imagine our surprise when we met with Director Ragnok who handles the Potter and Black family accounts. When he addressed us as Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Harry announced to Professor McGonagall.

"But that would only be possible if you were both...," the Headmistress trailed off, as her eyes grew large with shock. And our normally unflappable Professor was momentarily struck speechless.

"Exactly Professor. Director Ragnok had assumed that the fact that we are soul-mates was the very reason for our visit. I had never known this about Goblins - but apparently they have the ability to recognize such connections in their customers," Harry explained. "Which I suppose is quite handy, because as Director Ragnok pointed out, it changes our relationship as far as how Gringotts views Luna and I. As far as the bank is concerned, we are already married to each other. Ragnok even told us if we filed certain papers and paid the fee, we would also be considered married in the Wizarding World."

"Do you intend to make your union official? If so, it would also change your status here at Hogwarts. Since there are special accommodations for married students, such things are not very common these days. But back in my time as a student it wasn't unusual for students to marry before graduating. Such lodging is still available," Professor McGonagall offered.

I immediately thought of the previous night I spent in Harry's arms. Being able to do that every night was very tempting. But to make our marriage official, it would mean going public about our being soul mates. And that was something I'd rather not do at this point. I could already see the headlines in the Daily Prophet: HARRY POTTER MARRIES HIS SOUL MATE - LUNA LOVEGOOD!

"It's very tempting, Professor. But I think Harry and I would prefer to avoid all the attention this would cause. Both here at school and in the Wizarding World. I really think it would be best to keep this quiet for now. Don't you agree, Harry?" I asked.

"I certainly want everyone to know that you're mine, Luna. But I would rather keep this a secret - like our Magical Animagus forms - at least till we graduate," Harry agreed. "When it does finally come out, we can then hide from all the attention at Potter Manor.".

"It's really a shame. Being married would allow you to join your husband in his House. You could be a real Gryffindor instead of an honorary one. But if you're both sure...?" the Headmistress asked.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be in the same House as Harry, Professor," I answered. "In fact, if I had known my future husband would be in Gryffindor, I would have insisted the sorting hat put me there instead of Ravenclaw. But for now I think it's best I stay where I am."

"I don't think I've seen a couple that clearly belonged together - or were more in love - since your parents final year, Harry. You may look like your father and share his ability to get into trouble, but your caring heart and personality are closer to your mothers," Professor McGonagall declared.

"I wish I could have been allowed to know them as well as you did," Harry replied solemnly.

"I was always very fond of them both. They were truly two of the best our world had to offer. So it's no surprise that their only son would be destined to save that same world. It's always those rare special individuals who are taken from us far too soon," the Headmistress announced sadly.

I couldn't help feeling that she was referring to someone else rather than just my parents. Was it a lost love from her distant past? Was there someone she was promised to, only to lose him in a previous war? I had wondered why such a great lady had never married.

"Enough of sad things... How have you been progressing with your Animagus training?" Professor McGonagall suddenly changed the subject.

"Well, we had been studying the various methods, getting ready to start the traditional one. When we found my father's journal in the Potter family vault, we found it had an unconventional method that he used to teach my Mum to become an Animagus," Harry told her.

"Really? Lily learned to be an Animagus? What was her form?" Professor McGonagall asked excitedly.

"According to my Dad's journal, she was a falcon as well a doe," Harry replied.

"Two forms - and the second was a doe. Good heavens - she also shared your father's form as well!" our Headmistress exclaimed.

"Yes, apparently we take after them in more ways than one," I answered.

"Amazing... How does this alternative method differ from the traditional one?" she questioned us.

"It involves making and taking a potion that will transform you into your animal form for 24 hours. We already did that part this last weekend," Harry answered.

"You already spent 24 hours in one of your animal forms... My word... Do you know how dangerous that was!? The first complete transformation is the most dangerous part of your Animagus training. Because it is the one time you are in the most danger of getting stuck permanently in your animal form. Unless you spend a lot of time meditating and fortifying your human self image. Attempting a complete transformation is just too risky." Professor McGonagall momentarily took off her spectacles and rubbed her eyes, in her agitation.

"We know Professor. My father's notes in his journal explained all the potential problems using this method. He also listed several techniques to help prevent that from happening. They obviously worked for us and my Mum since we were all able to return to our human forms," Harry explained.

"But what did being in one of your animal forms for 24 hours help accomplish towards your Animagus training?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It helped in several ways. The first of which was to give us experience being in our animal form. Then in the final hour a special memory Charm is cast on us, giving us perfect recall on what it was like to be in our animal form - even after we returned to our human forms. It worked because I can still remember exactly what it was like to be a Unicorn," I explained to her. "We just need to practice wandlessly transforming our bodies into our Unicorn forms. Unfortunately, so far, that's not something we've had much time to practice yet."

"By using this method, we should be able to master the Animagus transformation much quicker than using the traditional technique. According to my dad's journal, my Mum was able to master both forms in a little more than six months," Harry stated the results.

"But that's impossible! Even the most talented Animagus is barely able to master their form in less than three years," the Headmistress declared, sceptically.

"That's because the traditional method actually works against your ability to complete the transformation sooner. While it's true that meditating and fortifying your self image helps prevent getting stuck in your animal form - that stronger self-image also makes it more difficult to eventually complete the change. It adds years to the time it takes to master the transformation. It makes sense if you think about it logically," I explained to our Transfiguration Professor.

"All right then... Let the results speak for themselves. Using the traditional method, it took months before I was able to get even a minor result of changing a fingernail into a claw. Pick something from your Unicorn form ,and try to change it on your human form," the Headmistress challenged me.

"Okay, Professor. I'll give it a try," I responded, as I recalled my Unicorn form in very precise detail. Then I focused on my ears.

I summoned my magic wandlessly, willing my ears to change into their Unicorn equivalents. I felt a slight tingling sensation in my ears as they became more pointed and gradually moved up higher on my head. When the transformation was complete I had two perfectly formed Unicorn ears, covered with the same silky white fur I had when in my Unicorn form. I quickly noticed the shocked look on both Harry and Professor McGonagall's faces. I quickly conjured a mirror to see the results for myself. I thought looked rather cute with Unicorn ears.

"Well Professor, I'd say the results are quite impressive for a first attempt. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"They are indeed, if this is any indication you may very well be able to master the transformation in as little as three months. Very impressive, Miss Lovegood. Twenty points to Ravenclaw." She awarded me for my successful transformation.

"Thank you, Professor," I replied, smiling.

"Now, can you change them back to normal?" she asked.

"I'll try," I said, as I again concentrated on my human form's ears and willed my magic to wandlessly transform them back to normal. With another slight tingling sensation, my ears successfully morphed back into their original human forms.

"Excellent! I'd recommend trying to change various body parts separately, until you are satisfied - before attempting a full body transformation. It's best to start with the basics: hands and feet to hooves; arms and legs to front and back legs; then tail and torso. Finally finishing with your head. Later on, you can attempt a complete transformation," Professor McGonagall suggested. "But never attempt it alone! Make sure someone who knows the Animagus reversal spell is always present, in case you get stuck."

"We will. Thank you, Professor," Harry and I answered.

"I believe that covers all the subjects I planned to discuss with you both. Now run along to lunch. And remember my door is always open to you, should you need advice about anything," Professor McGonagall offered.

"We'll keep that in mind, Professor. Thank you for everything you've done for us," I called out, as we turned and left the Headmistress's office and started making our way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**

**I am very grateful for the time and help RMB has offered, this story is far better because of it!**

**And if you're looking for a very good Harry and Luna story, check out Ravenclaw Midnight Blues - The Lycanthrope Legacy. I highly recommend it! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Seventeen

After lunch we continued on with the rest of our daily classes: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and finally History of Magic. We had previously arranged to meet with Ron and Hermione in The Room of Requirement tonight after dinner. That's when they would change back, and take the second dose of the Animagus reveal potion.

Over the past few days, whenever Harry and I had the chance to observe Ron and Hermione we were both quite surprised at just how good a job they were actually doing pretending to be each other. If I didn't know that they had switched previously at Potter Manor, I might have missed their occasional slip up. It was little things at first, like Ron less than discreetly adjusting her bra straps through her jumper or forgetting to tuck her skirt under her before sitting down. While Hermione as Ron tended not to be as oblivious about what was happening around him, and was far more courteous to others. I told Harry that the original Ron was always more likely to skive off from doing his homework and pester others to do the same, by constantly asking them to play wizards chess. I was not surprised when Harry told me that Hermione as Ron promptly did his homework without any of the usual fuss. Then he only asked someone else to play chess if they were free and had their homework done as well. Of course Ron as Hermione was also keeping up with her assignments and offered to help others when asked. But she wasn't nagging everyone to do the same. That was something the original Hermione had trouble not doing. And I'm sure most found it to be a considerable improvement in the bushy-haired witch.

Harry also told me that quite often when Ron as Hermione was working on her homework in the common room she had Crookshanks in her lap, petting him as she read. While Hermione as Ron tried hard to improve his relationship with the aloof Kneazle. To mixed results from what Harry reported.

I also noticed at various daily meals in the Great Hall, that Hermione as Ron still ate quite a bit. But not nearly as much as the real Ron usually did. He was also more likely to offer the last bit of a particular food item to others - before finally eating it himself, when everyone else passed on it. While obviously Ron as Hermione ate much less because of her now smaller appetite. And much to my surprise she didn't really seem bothered by it anymore.

Basically they were both slightly better versions of each other. All the good characteristics they had with the annoying ones toned down to a more reasonable level.

According to Harry, Ron as Hermione was even tutoring some of the younger years. Just like the original Hermione had been doing before.

I later asked her about this, and she said that ever since she became Hermione learning had become more interesting and fun. At first, she didn't want to help tutor other students - but felt obligated to do it, in order to continue Hermione's reputation. But she quickly found that helping someone else understand something that they were having trouble with was very gratifying. She even admitted that she and Hermione had used the Memory Pensieve to exchange additional memories and knowledge so she could be more helpful at tutoring other students. And because of this she could now see, and understand, the appeal of being a teacher.

Another thing I observed about our gender-altered friends was that they were both a lot more affectionate to each other. Lots of kissing, hand holding - and who knows what else they got up to, in private. And so far I don't think I've seen either of them fight or argue once. Maybe Harry and Hermione were right about him and Ron spending a little time as each other. It certainly did seem to be improving their relationship.

I couldn't help thinking that by being each other for these last few days, that they had gained a greater understanding of one another's circumstances. Making them far more tolerant of the things that usually annoyed them about each other.

So after dinner Harry and I made our way up the stairs to the unused classroom to pick up the jug of Polyjuice Potion. Then we continued up to the seventh floor and over to The Room of Requirement. The door promptly appeared without the usual walking back and forth three times as we quickly opened the door and entered.

Ron and Hermione were already there waiting on the couch. The first task was to test their Magical capacity by having one of them cast the Lumos spell again.

"Have either of you cast the Lumos spell yet?" Harry asked.

"No we were waiting for you and Luna to show up," Hermione answered.

"Sorry. We were delayed since we had to stop by and pick up our supply of Polyjuice potion. You still intend to change back tonight, don't you? Or have you both changed your minds?" I asked, teasing our gender-altered friends.

"No, we haven't changed our minds about changing back. But I'll be the first to admit that the whole experience was not nearly as unpleasant as I would have thought. Seeing things from another persons perspective can really open your eyes! I feel a lot closer to Hermione, now that I actually spent a couple of days being her. I really think I've gained a lot of respect for her and what she has to go through in the magical world being a Muggle-born witch. Now I understand why she has always been so driven to prove herself. And how much I take for granted having grown up in the magical world. Whilst Hermione - who had none of those advantages - still managed to rise to the top of our class. I couldn't be prouder of her and all her many accomplishments," Ron declared to us, as Hermione looked on with pride.

"Wow! It sounds like you truly learned a thing or two from this whole experience, Ron," I replied, pleased with what Ron had taken from her time as Hermione.

That was when Hermione chose to add his thoughts about the experience.

"You know it's strange. Before we switched I had a lot of doubts about our future together. But having spent the last three days as Ron has also helped me understand him better. Being the youngest son, always feeling that his best was never good enough. All his foolish insecurities that he has tried to use to drive me away - because deep down, he feels that he isn't worthy of being loved by me. Nothing has made me happier than to be able to help him put to rest many of his deepest fears. And to be able to assure him that he is worthy of my love for him. That he's a very good guy - and will be an even better man for having had this experience. I can honestly say I have absolutely no doubts about us anymore, because I know in my heart of hearts that we are indeed meant to be together," Hermione announced, with complete conviction.

"Well said, Ron, Hermione! So shall we proceed with the plan and get you both sorted out?" Harry asked.

"Oh, all right... If you insist. I thought we were having a moment," Ron said with a cheeky grin, as she joked about the entire situation. Pulling out her wand she then cast the strongest light spell she could.

"_Lumos!_" Ron yelled.

The tip of her wand grew brighter and brighter. Till it was the brightest Lumos that either had cast so far but still not nearly as bright as mine or Harry's.

Finally she ended the spell with a "_Nox!_"

"Well, I think that should do it. The results are a bit better than the last time we checked. I'd say that you have both easily doubled your magical capacity. Waiting any longer to change back probably won't gain you any more magical ability," Harry stated.

"But how come both yours and Luna's Lumos spells are still quite a bit brighter?" Ron asked.

"I'd been giving that quite a bit of thought lately, and here is what I've concluded. We all agree that Harry - out of all of us - probably has the most raw magical talent, wouldn't you agree?" he asked us.

"I guess so... After all, the Prophecy did say that the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," Hermione mused, his expression looking thoughtful. "That would imply that Harry had as much magical potential or natural ability as Tom Riddle. At least before he probably used several dark rituals on himself, to boost the power of his Lord Voldemort persona."

Ron and I both had to agreed with this theory, since it seemed a reasonable hypothesis.

"But obviously Luna originally wasn't exactly a powerhouse of magical ability," Ron added.

"Not by most standards. But if I was to rank the four of us powerwise, before any of us changed places with each other, I'd say Harry was the most powerful, then Luna, followed by Hermione, then finally you Ron," Harry continued to explain. That was when Ron felt the need to interrupt him.

"How do you figure I was the weakest?" Ron asked, curious how she had the least magical ability of the four of us.

"I'm getting to it, Ron. Let me first say that there was probably a rather large drop in power from Harry down to Luna before we switched. While the differences between Luna, Hermione and you Ron were probably not as great before changing places. I ranked each of us based on our blood status. No - not in the classic Pure-blood bigoted way of thinking. Because they couldn't be more wrong - the closer you are related actually makes magical people weaker, rather than stronger," Harry elaborated. "Of course there are always a few genetic anomalies, but the basic idea that Pure-bloods are magically stronger is false. My research shows this to be true, the typical Muggle-born is usually more powerful than the typical Pure-blood. Not because Muggle-born's are so much more magically powerful. It's more a case of Pure-blood's have inadvertently made themselves weaker. Because they are more likely to marry someone who is more closely related to themselves, in the foolish effort to keep their blood pure. Over time this has had the effect of making their offspring magically weaker."

"You make it sound like my parents were practically brother and sister," Ron scoffed, sounding a bit outraged.

"No, Ron. Far from it. But they probably are closer related than say Harry's parents or Hermione's for that matter. I'm talking about the magical world at large," Harry clarified to our currently bushy-haired friend.

"Oh! Well, I guess that makes sense," Ron replied, sounding a bit placated.

"Here. Let me give you two examples of what I'm talking about. Take Harry's parents. His father was a Pure-Blood, while his Mum was a Muggle-born. And as I understand it, many of his Potter ancestors were Muggle-born's as well. They tended to marry for love rather than things like blood status. But his parents' union resulted in Harry being one of the most powerful wizards since Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort. Another example would be Tom Riddle himself. His father was a Muggle while his Mum was a Pure-blood witch. Every indication was that she was very weak magically, even though she was from the last of Salazar Slytherin's line. Yet her offspring with a Muggle became the most powerful Dark Wizard in recent history," Harry concluded.

"I see what you mean, Harry. But how does Luna rank second, wouldn't she as a Pure-blooded witch have the same closely related problem that Ron does?" Hermione asked.

"Ordinarily you'd be right, except for the fact that I know something about Luna that none of you do. My maternal great-grandmother wasn't a squib, she was actually a Muggle," The former Luna revealed.  
>"So basically you're saying that an old Pure-blood line, plus Muggle blood, can breath new life into it genetically. Resulting in a more magically powerful offspring?" Hermione clarified.<p>

"More or less, it's probably a little more complicated than that. But I think the basic idea is correct. And if you think about it, even Lord Voldemort must have believed it, because he feared Harry - a half blood - more than Neville, who is a Pure-blood," Harry answered.

"Then why did he hate Muggles or Muggle-born's so much?" Ron asked.

"I would imagine that his Muggle father abandoning him and his Mum might have had something to do with that. As for Muggle-born's, I suspect he used the fears most Pure-bloods have about them. To rally those who have the most influence in the Magical World to his cause. While making sure to eliminate the possibility of a Muggle-born and a Pure-blood from creating someone who might one day rival him. But that's just a guess," Harry answered.

Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be seriously considering the points Harry had made.

"Look... I only used the ranking as a starting point. It matters very little now, since we all have much greater power levels than we did originally. But we've got off the original question. Basically you wanted to know why Luna's and my Lumos spells are so much brighter than both of yours. We all agreed that Harry's magical capacity was by far the largest amongst us. How much greater, that's hard to say. How much raw power do you think it would take to summon a corporeal Patronus that can repel over a hundred Dementors? And keep in mind that Harry accomplished this very task in his third year. I dare say long before he reached his magical maturity. So the obvious answer is Harry was just that much more powerful. And when we switched places and Harry became Luna, her original magical core merged with the form of mine, giving her the combined power of both. The same happened to me when I became Harry, I also gained the combined power of both our magical cores," Harry finished.

"So you both have the same level of magical ability now?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron. Just like you and Hermione have each others' combined magical strength as well," I answered.

"And if you both continue your relationship and get married, your children will probably have a greater magical capacity. Because their Mum is a Muggle-born witch, rather than a Pure-blood," Harry added, as our friends both turned a lovely shade of red at the thought of them having children together.

"Harry, I was thinking if our magical cores doubled when we switched originally. Will it double again when we switch back?" Hermione asked.

"That's an interesting question, Hermione... The short answer is I don't know. We'll have to have you cast the Lumos spell after you both switch back, and see if it's any brighter," Harry replied, frowning a little.

After a few moments of letting it all sink in, Ron turned to us and asked, "Speaking of Patronuses, have either of you tried to cast yours since you switched?"

"No. We haven't had any reason to cast the Patronus charm. We haven't been attacked by any Dementors - nor have we had to practice it in Defence Against the Dark Arts," I answered Ron.

"With all that has happened lately, it's no surprise that we haven't given it a lot of thought. But we probably should have, because if they are the same as they were before. It could certainly give away the fact that we traded places," Harry said, sounding a bit concerned about it.

"Maybe we should all cast the Patronus charm, and see what effect our switching has had on them?" Hermione asked.

"Okay I'll go first," I offered, as I thought of several happy memories.

I cast my mind back to the moment when Luna offered to let me be her for a while - then Harry asking me to be his girlfriend. I remembered seeing my parents again, finding out that we are soul-mates, and the instant we both agreed to stay switched permanently. All these wonderful thoughts and feelings of happiness came to mind as I cast the Patronus charm.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I exclaimed, as three golden forms emerged from the tip of my wand.

The three golden forms rapidly took shape, the first was Prongs, the second was a doe and the final was Harry's Unicorn Animagus form. They all quickly patrolled around the room looking for danger. Then when they found none. They approached me, I reached out to each of them and was surprised to find I could actually touch them. Prongs my Father's Animagus form, the beautiful doe that was one of my Mothers forms and finally Harry's Unicorn Animagus form. As I caressed each of their muzzles and felt the fur on each of them. Eventually it was time to release them and with that thought they slowly faded away. I thought how appropriate all three were basically my protectors.

"That was amazing!" Ron gushed.

"Three forms! I would have thought that was impossible," Hermione said, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Harry looked on with a thoughtful smile, then pulled out his wand and cast the Patronus charm. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Another trio of golden forms sprang from the tip of his wand. There was Prongs again; my Mum's doe; and my Unicorn form. Just like when I cast the spell, the three Patronuses quickly looked around the room for any threats. Finding none, they presented themselves to the one who summoned them. Each of them were again solid in form - as Harry petted them in turn, spending the most time with the likeness of my Animagus form, as she nuzzled him affectionately in return. I felt a little jealous at first, until I remembered that she was basically the animal manifestation of myself. So of course she'd be sweet on him, just as I would be in her place. Finally Harry dismissed them, and they slowly faded away.

Our two gender-altered friends were struck speechless, as they both witnessed something that had never been seen before. The three forms I summoned didn't really surprise me - I easily saw all three as my protectors. And as for Harry being able to summon my parents and my Animagus form, that made sense as well. After all, my parents had said they felt they had a son as well as a daughter now. I wondered what would happen if we both cast the Patronus charm at the same time? And what did it mean that they were all gold instead of the usual silver? More mysteries to investigate, I thought.

Once Hermione had finally recovered she spoke. "It looks like your Animagus forms have affected the forms of your Patronuses. Maybe Ron and I should wait until we change back, and take the Animagus reveal potion?" he asked.

"That might not be a bad idea," I answered.

With that Harry turned to our gender-altered friends and asked. "Well then. Are you both ready to change back into your real selves?"

"Okay... I think I'm ready! How about you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm set. Let's get on with this. I can't wait to find out what my Animagus form is!" Ron exclaimed.

"You might want to change into a robe, Ron. I don't think that Hermione's uniform will withstand your larger male form, without being damaged," I suggested.

"You're probably right about that, Luna. Not to mention how funny I'd look wearing them as I returned to my original form," Ron agreed.

"What do you suggest, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I could temporally transfigure your uniform into a bathrobe till you both change back to normal. Then all you will have to do is change it back with a 'Finite Incantatem'. When you need them again, after you change back to your original form," I answered.

"That should work for now. I'll be fine in Ron's clothes when I return to my original size," Hermione said.

"Ready, Ron?" I asked.

"Okay," she answered.

With a quick wave and a flick I transfigured Hermione's uniform into a bathrobe.

"There. That should give you plenty of room to expand now, " I said to Ron, smirking.

So with that settled Ron and Hermione continued with their preparations to change back into their original selves. Hermione conjured two cups and poured enough Polyjuice potion into both for two doses in each cup. While Ron conjured a pair of scissors and cut a few hairs from Hermione - then placed them in one of the cups. It immediately began to bubble. Next, Ron handed the scissors to Hermione, who then cut a few hairs from Ron, and before placing them in the other cup.

"If you're both ready drink the first half of the potion in the cup. Wait for the transformation to be complete. Then switch cups and drink the second half just like before," Harry instructed.

Ron and Hermione picked up the cups and drank half of the contents. It didn't take very long to start noticing changes in our two friends. Ron grew taller, her hair became shorter and returned to its former Weasley red hue. Whilst Hermione shrank back down to his original height, as his hair became longer - changing back to it's usual bushy brown. The next thing I noticed was Ron's hips and chest were losing their feminine shape, as they continued to morph back into their male equivalents. On the other hand, Hermione's hips became wider and chest began to swell out into her two perfectly formed breasts, as she continued to regain her original female form. Other changes continued as their faces, heads, jaws, arms, and legs reshaped themselves back into their original male and female counterparts. At some point during the end of the transformation our friends returned to the genders they had been born with.

When the transformation had finished, they ran their hands over the bodies they hadn't had for three days - checking that the process had worked properly. Maybe it was my imagination, but both of them seemed a little uncomfortable being back in their original forms.

Now that the change was complete, they quickly switched cups and drank the second half of the potion.

Even now, as I watched my two best friends quickly undergo their second transformation of the evening, I continued to find it amazing that the magical world even made such things possible. I found myself unable to turn away, as I watched my two best friends once again exchange physical forms with each other. Ron gradually morphed back into the form of his girlfriend. At the same time, Hermione was also changing back into the form of her boyfriend. And that by taking this second dose of the Polyjuice potion - right after the first - they were effectively tricking the Polyjuice potion into changing them back to their original forms, when this final transformation wears off about an hour from now.

"So what's the first thing you'll look forward to doing once you're back to normal, Ron?" I asked, trying to take my friends minds off their hour of waiting.

"Well... I'll be happy to once again be able to pee, standing up," Ron quickly answered, with a cheeky grin.

"Really? That's the thing you've missed most about not being male? I guess I can understand the convenience of being able to pee standing up. But personally, I don't mind giving up that advantage for all the other things I've gained by becoming female," I declared with certainty.

"How about you, Hermione?" Harry asked our other friend.

"Well, now that I've got a pretty good idea what it's like having sex as a male, I think I'd like to see what it's like as a female. Don't either of you regret not having had the chance to experience what it's like to have sex as your original gender, before you both decided to stay the way you are permanently?" Hermione asked us curiously.

"Well I can't speak for Harry - but, surprisingly, I don't regret it at all. And I have little doubt that if I was to change back and actually try it, I probably wouldn't change my mind. I'd still choose to be female for the rest of my life. Because as far as I'm concerned that's what I am now, in here where it really counts." I patted my palm against the area of my heart. "I became a woman the first time Harry made love to me. That experience more than anything changed me forever. I don't think I fully realised it at the time. But it's true," I answered Hermione.

"I agree with Luna. I don't think it would make any difference. I'm sure that the experience of sex as both genders has its positive and negative aspects. Most people don't usually get the chance to see what it's like on both sides of the gender fence. So do I really need to have sex as a woman, to know that I'd prefer to stay a man? I don't think so - most of my life I've always felt that I shouldn't have been born female." Harry gave his perspective. "But I believe that everything happens for a reason - and that I was born a witch so when the time came, after my other half completed his fated task, I would be able to offer him a different life. One where he could finally escape all the burdens of his previous existence."

"But now you have to live with all that baggage," Hermione pointed out to Harry.

He smiled. "True. But the great thing about actually switching places with someone else is those burdens don't effect me, like they did when Luna here was Harry Potter. In fact most of the things that really bothered her, I find it very easy to sweep them aside. Because I didn't personally live it or experience any of it for myself, they don't have anywhere near as much power over me. The same goes for Luna - she isn't troubled by the things that haunted me when I was her. It's actually quite liberating to be able wipe the slate clean and truly start over."

"He's right. I hated just about everything about my life as Harry Potter. The abusive childhood, the fame, the hero worship, always being stared at. Was I the next Dark Lord, or the Saviour of the Wizarding World?" I chipped in. "But what was slowly killing me a little each day was the guilt I felt about all the people who died, trying to help me defeat Voldemort for good. I have little doubt that it would have eventually led to my undoing. If Luna hadn't thrown me a lifeline by offering me the chance to escape being Harry for a few days... I could hardly believe what a difference being her made - it was like a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. Everything that was driving me to an early grave somehow lost its hold over me when I became her. With Luna's distant perspective I could also see things more clearly. That most of what happened during my life as Harry Potter wasn't my fault. That my efforts helped save far more lives than the ones that were lost. And with Voldemort finally defeated, the last reason for me to continue being Harry was gone. So when Luna offered to switch places permanently, I jumped at the chance to be free from the burden of being Harry Potter. And much to my surprise, I found that being Luna actually suited me."

"Well... When you put it like that, Luna, how can Hermione and I fault you both for realising that you are better suited to be each other from now on? Instead of staying as you were, and be miserable for the rest of your lives. I kind of admire your resolve," Ron said, as she adjusted her robe that had slipped, revealing her chest.

"That reminds me of something else I wanted to check on the Marauders map." Harry pulled it out and said. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!"

We all gathered around the map, as the lines formed and our four names were listed.

"What are you hoping to see Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in a moment. Ron could you walk to the other side of the room and back?" Harry asked our bushy brown haired friend.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll explain in a moment. Just do it if you would, please," Harry repeated.

So Ron did as she was told. While she slowly walked away the name Hermione Granger did as well.

"Ron - it still shows you as Hermione Granger on the map!" Hermione shouted to his girlfriend. "Harry, I would have thought that it should have changed back by now?" Hermione asked.

"No, not until the final transformation wears off. The final change back is different than all the others. Up until now all the changes have been in shape and form only. When the Polyjuice potion finally wears off this time, it's going to actually change you back into who it thinks you really are. That's the whole point of taking the second dose right away. The first dose changed you back into your original forms, the second changed you back into each other again. So when the second dose wears off it will change you back into who you were when you took the second dose. But this time it's not just going to be giving you that form. It's going to actually change you into that person. Till then as far as everything else is concerned, including the map, Ron is still Hermione Granger," Harry finished.

We all sat there in a few moments of silence as everything Harry said all sank in. It was at this point that the hour had finally passed. The Polyjuice potion started to wear off and Ron and Hermione began to transform back into their original forms.

Ron again started to grow taller as her bushy brown hair shank back into her head returning to its usual red colour. Hermione on the other hand became shorter as his hair grew longer, changing back into it's normal bushy shade of brown. We watched as Ron's breasts shrank back into her chest, and simultaneously swelled back into existence on Hermione. As Ron lost the physical shape of Hermione's womanly curves, they were quickly regained on Hermione's now smaller frame. Ron's torso broadened - his shoulders growing further apart. While Hermione's shoulders narrowed and took on a more feminine shape. Ron's arms, legs, hands and feet continued to morph back into their original male forms. While the same changes happened to Hermione, only in the feminine direction. The final transformations couldn't be seen since they were going on inside our friends - as Ron's and Hermione's internal organs changed back into the ones they had when they were born. Was it a look of relief, or regret, I saw quickly pass over my friends faces? It happened so quickly that I couldn't be sure.

A door appeared on the wall next to the couch, as our two friends quickly opened it and went in. A few moments later they came back out in the proper clothes for the bodies they had once again.

"It's really strange, but I can't help feeling a little uncomfortable being a guy again... Any thoughts about that, Harry?" Ron asked, feeling a bit out of sorts.

"Well, I'd imagine that since you've been a girl for the last three days, it might take a little time to re-adjust to being male again. I would expect those feelings to pass in a few hours," Harry explained.

"How do you feel Hermione?" I asked my bushy brown haired friend.

"I've been a girl all my life - but this is probably the first time I've felt a little odd about being one," she declared - with a look of confusion on her usual pretty face.

Now I too was starting to worry about my friends, so I turned to Harry for some sort of reassurance.

"Like I said to Ron, it's perfectly natural to feel a little odd about returning to your original forms and genders. Give it a little time, I'm sure those feelings will eventually fade. What you both need is something to take your minds off that for a moment," Harry reassured them. While I could tell that something had him worried about our friends reactions.

"I agree with Harry. How about we find out what your Animagus forms are?' I asked them.

"You did bring your other two doses of the Animagus reveal potions with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course we did. Ron and I have given this a lot of thought," Hermione replied. "And when we take the Animagus reveal potions again, we want to keep it as close as possible to how you and Luna took them."

"You'll need to take them at the same time, then - while laying on a bed holding hands," Harry told our friends.

With that thought a bed appeared where the couch was - just like the one we used. Ron and Hermione pulled out the bottles with their second doses of the Animagus reveal potions. Then walked over to the bed with their potions, and each took a different side of the bed.

"Now drink the potion, and lean back while holding each other's hand. You'll quickly slip into a trance, where you'll find yourself once again in a forest clearing surrounded by a thick fog. It may take awhile, but eventually an animal should emerge from the fog. That will be your animal form, you should wake up shortly after that," Harry explained.

So with that Ron and Hermione popped the corks on the vials that contained their second doses of the Animagus reveal potion. Then they quickly drank the contents and leaned back, taking each others hand. It didn't take long after that for them to close their eyes and slip into a trance-like state.

I promptly faced my boyfriend. "All right Harry, spill it. I can tell you're troubled about something! What's got you so worried?"

"Wait. Let me confirm something first," Harry said, as he pulled out his wand and cast a spell on Ron. Then cast it again nearby.

I quickly recognized it to be the spell that shows what a person's soul looks like. And where Harry cast it a second time something started to take form. It appeared to be a red-headed girl with blue eyes. She was about the same size as Hermione. But she looked like an older Ginny - with a little bit of Ron and Molly Weasley, as well. Then I remembered that Harry cast the spell on Ron. His soul like mine had changed into a female version of himself. He then cast the spell on Hermione with the opposite results. A curly brown-haired young man appeared, who looked like an older brother that Hermione never had.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked Harry, as I too grew very worried.

"I'm afraid so, Luna... This is probably why they feel off about returning to their original genders. Because on a fundamental level, they no longer identify with the sex they were originally born," Harry explained.

"They're going to go ballistic, when they find out, Harry! How could this happen so quickly? You always said it shouldn't happen this fast," I put to him.

"That's true. But just like in our case, there was something I forgot to take into consideration..."

"What did you overlook?" I asked, as my concern grew for my two friends laying on the bed nearby.

Harry's gaze went misty for a moment, reminding me of his former Luna persona. Then he looked directly at me. "That we were all virgins who had never had sex before as either gender. When we finally did have sex for the first time, we did it as a member of the opposite sex to the one we were originally born as. It's the only thing that can explain such a quick transformation in all our souls."

"So then if Ron and Hermione have sex again as their original genders, their souls should change back to normal. Right?" I asked hopefully.

"It might help speed up them changing back sooner. But I doubt it will work as quickly this time. I think the first time a person has sex, it imprints the gender you are on your very soul. Normally that would be the sex you were born," Harry replied, as he tried to explained further.

"So you're saying if we had used the soul reveal spell before you and I had sex, that my soul would have still looked male like it did before we switched. But after I had sex as a woman it changed my soul into a female one?" I asked.

"If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. You were in a female body having sex for the first time ever as a woman. On a very fundamental level you were basically experiencing what it means to be female. Instead of a gradual change over time that could have also occurred, the change happened much faster. I'll even use your own words to describe the whole experience. You said and I quote, 'It was a life-changing experience.' You were right about that. But the thing I failed to see at the time was the thing that was altered, were our very souls," Harry continued.

Now that I actually thought about what I was feeling and thinking after the first time we had sex, I did feel different about being female. And later that evening when the Polyjuice went missing, I was relieved that we couldn't switch back, because I really didn't want to. I wanted to remain in this body for good and never change back. Would that now be the fate of our two friends as well?

"So Ron and Hermione having sex that first night, is what has caused this change?" I asked.

Harry nodded glumly. "Basically that's correct. But if they had sex before they switched as their original genders, this probably wouldn't be as big a deal. It's the fact that they didn't have sex before that is the problem."

"What are we going to tell them, Harry?" I asked.

"The truth of course. After all it's not like we can hide it from them. Remember when you took the Animagus reveal potion. What did you looked like in that foggy meadow?" Harry asked.

"Oh Merlin! Harry! I looked like my soul. I was a very naked, female version of Harry Potter with long black hair." as I remembered looking down at myself at the time and seeing I was bare-skinned and had breasts.

"Exactly, so we probably won't be telling them something that they don't already know. I just hope that they will be happy with their animal forms, what ever they are. And that they feel it was all worth it," Harry concluded.

"You're pretty sure they will both have animal forms?" I asked.

"Most likely they will. At their current power levels, the only reason they wouldn't see something was if they truly don't have animal forms. Which I sincerely doubt will be the case," Harry replied.

"What effect do you think their souls changing genders will have on them, Harry?" I asked.

"Well, like I told you when we first found out our souls had changed as well, I said it would make us less likely to want to change back. So I'd imagine Ron and Hermione will continue to feel awkward about having returned to their original genders," he answered.

"So the change to their souls is more or less permanent?" I asked again.

"I don't think it's a permanent change in their souls. Given enough time, they should revert back to their original appearance. They'll still have a choice, but just like in our case it means that they probably won't be happy staying as they are. And eventually they will want to change back again - only this time they will probably make it a permanent one," Harry said.

"Do you really think that Ron and Hermione will actually decide to switch places permanently?" I asked Harry.

"The odds became much greater with their souls as they are at the moment. Granted that their situation is different than ours, not having quite the same motivations that we had to stay switched. But they still might decide that in the end they may be better off being each other. I don't know about you, but I think Ron actually made a better Hermione, just as Hermione made a better Ron. They both seemed to learn a lot from the experience of being one another. So who knows what they'll decide," Harry replied with a shrug. 

My head still reeling with what had happened, I thought of another issue. "Harry, do you think that Hermione is right that their magic ability might have doubled again. Now that they have switched back to their original selves?" I asked him.

"I completely forgot about that. I was so focused on our friends' gender issues. We'll have them cast the Lumos spell again, to see if it has increased their magical capacity again. But somehow I doubt it will," Harry answered.

"You don't think that it will increase their magical ability again?" I asked Harry.

"No. I don't believe it will when you swap with the same person again. I think it only works the first time with a particular person. Otherwise, it would be possible to make yourself really powerful by switching back and forth several times. And I just don't think that the fundamental laws of magic would allow it to work like that. I do, however, suspect from my own circumstances that my power doubled when I changed myself, firstly into Padma, and again when I switched with you," Harry speculated.

It was at that moment that our two friends started to wake from their trances. It took a few minutes for them to come round and remember what happened. Then Ron suddenly yelled.

"I saw two animals!"

"So did I!" Hermione quickly added.

I had expected several things to happen, but not that they would also have two forms. How was that even possible? Ron and Hermione weren't soul-mates - were they?

"I also noticed while I was waiting that I was completely naked, and had long red hair and breasts... How come I still appeared to be female in my trance?" Ron asked, looking a little confused.

"I was naked also, but clearly male when I looked down at myself. What does it mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, somewhat agitated.

"Hold on. Hold on one at a time! I'll explain everything, but I need to know what exactly did each of you see?" Harry asked our two friends.

"Ladies first, Hermione," Ron offered.

"Are you sure, Ron? I'm beginning to wonder if I still qualify, based on what we saw..." Hermione frowned, sounding a little doubtful.

"Tell us what you saw. We'll sort the rest out afterwards," Harry begged her to continue.

"Well, as I fell into a trance everything faded to black - then gradually it started to become light again. Like the pitch black of night was giving way to early morning. As things grew brighter, I began to see I was in a clearing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by a thick fog," Hermione described what she saw. "While I was waiting for my animal to appear I looked down at myself, and was surprised to find that I had a boy's genitals. My hair was short and curly, while my chest was flat and broad. I didn't have breasts, I would have thought it would have upset me a lot more than it did..."

Ron spoke up. "So far, that sounds a lot like what I experienced - except when I looked down I saw only long red hair and breasts. I was taken aback by this, as well - but it didn't really bother me either. Strange. You'd think it would have," Ron announced to us, puzzled.

"What happened next, Hermione?" I asked.

"I continued to wait, time seemed to pass very slowly there. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't see an animal. Then a cat slowly emerged from the fog and wandered over to me. It looked up at me with what I can only describe as having a feeling of curiosity. But I could tell right away that it wasn't a normal Muggle cat. I've been around Crookshanks and other Kneazles to know one when I see one. As the cat came closer, I could see that it had bushy brown fur and tail. Eventually the Kneazle wasn't satisfied with just being petted by me and jumped up in my lap. And quickly rolled over wanting to be petted on her tummy," Hermione continued.

"You're sure it was a female Kneazle?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that she was female. I started to wonder if this was my animal form - and would I be able to communicate with Crookshanks as a Kneazle. At some point she got up off me and quickly sprinted back into the fog. I couldn't believe I had a magical Animagus form! Sure, it wasn't anything as amazing as a Unicorn or Phoenix. But I was still very satisfied with my discovery," Hermione concluded.

"Then what happened, Hermione?" I asked.

"It occurred to me that I hadn't woke up yet. I looked around and didn't see anything, except the fog and what looked like several shapes moving around just beyond it. I felt like I was being watched - then, right in front of me, a wolf appeared out of nowhere. I mean, it wasn't there and then it was. It suddenly appearing like that had frightened me a little. But it quickly became obvious to me that it had no plans to harm me. It had brown fur and a bushy tail. Could this be a second Animagus form, I wondered? It came closer and sniffed as I gently offered my hand to it. That seemed to break the ice as her bushy tail moved from down between her hind legs to a higher, more friendly position. While she appeared to be a normal wolf, I couldn't help feeling that there was something about how she suddenly appeared in front of me. Eventually, she too turned and sprinted towards the tree line. But it disappeared like magic, long before reaching the fog. There was definitely something magical about that wolf. I couldn't believe that I seemed to have two forms," Hermione finished her tale.

"Does any of that sound familiar, Ron?" Harry asked.

"The second animal encounter sounds almost exactly like my first. Everything happened to me like it did for Hermione. I was in that foggy meadow waiting to see something, wondering how it was that I was a girl again. It seemed like quite a bit of time had passed, and yet I was getting worried that I hadn't seen any animal walk out of the fog. That was when a reddish-brown wolf made it's presence know to me. It was just like Hermione described it. One moment it wasn't there and then it was. It cautiously approached me sniffing, and looking as if trying to decide if I was friend or foe. I held my hand out to him, and his nose came close to my hand. With a final sniff and friendly whine, it seemed to decide I was a friend. He was a magnificent creature, after a while he turned away and disappeared right in front of me. I'm not sure exactly what he was - but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a normal wolf," Ron said to us.

"Ron, it sounds like your Animagus form is a Spectral Wolf. Was the second animal you saw a Kneazle?" Harry asked.

"Yes he was a light red and white-striped tabby-looking Kneazle. How'd you know, Harry?" He asked in return.

"Let's just say that your and Hermione's experience was very similar to mine and Luna's. Except for your forms, I'd say it worked almost exactly the same. And based on what you both described, I'd say that Hermione's natural form is a Kneazle. While yours is a Spectral Wolf, Ron. They may not be a Dragon or a Griffin - but both are indeed magical forms. And for what ever reason you and Hermione also seem to share forms as well. Just like me and Luna do."

"But how is it possible that we share forms?" Hermione and Ron asked at almost the same moment.

"That's an interesting question. The answer for me and Luna is that we are soul-mates. Perhaps switching places with each other has artificially created something like that for you two. At the very least, it would seem to have given you both the ability to share Animagus forms. Or perhaps this whole experience has started the process that can create soul-mates," Harry speculated. "Your guess is as good as mine at this point. It would be interesting to see what the Goblins make of it ."

I immediately started giggling at my two friends.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? It all makes sense now. Hermione, your native form is a cat - while Ron's is basically a dog. They are generally not compatible animals. Ever heard the phrase 'They fight like cats and dogs'?" I asked. "Many people would've used that very phrase to describe both your relationship and disposition towards each other - at least until you switched places. I just find that very funny, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself," I apologized to my friends, wiping aside tears of mirth.

"I guess it is rather funny when you think of it like that," Ron agreed, his lips twitching upwards.

Harry was smiling as well, when he suddenly turned serious and declared, "In the end, you both switching places may have saved your relationship."

"How do you figure that?" Hermione asked.

"Well... I believe that if you hadn't switched places, your relationship with each other probably would have been doomed," Harry answered.

"What! Why, Harry?" they both exclaimed.

"Not only did becoming each other help you understand one another better, you also gained each others form. Each of you are both a cat and a dog now. Not just one or the other. Don't you see? You wouldn't be compatible as just a cat and dog," Harry elaborated. 

"Do you really think we wouldn't have succeeded as a couple, Harry?" Hermione questioned Harry's conclusion.

"The odds probably weren't in your favour before. But I wouldn't worry about that anymore. I'd be willing to bet that you and Ron will have a long and happy life together. After what you both have gained and learned from this whole experience, I have no doubt that your relationship will go the distance," Harry answered with certainty.

"I agree with Harry - you both have never got along better than you have these last few days. I think it bodes well for your future together," I assured our two friends. "The only thing I'm more sure about is me and Harry - but us being soul-mates makes our relationship pretty much inevitable."

Our two friends blushed at Harry and me praising their potential future as a couple.

"I'm satisfied with the explanation about why we share forms. But why was I still a girl when I took the Animagus reveal potion?" Ron asked.

"It's basically a side effect of you and Hermione switching forms and having sex that first night - but as the opposite sex," Harry explained. "Intercourse is one of those events in your life where the effects can have ramifications well beyond the act itself. The same thing happened to us, although at the time I didn't completely understand why it happened."

"Do you remember what Harry said to you when he found out you and Hermione had sex?" I asked Ron.

"Yes," Ron replied, frowning. "He was worried that it might make us not want to change back. Are you saying we're stuck?"

"Obviously not, since you did change back physically. But as for yours and Hermione's souls... Well that's another matter altogether,." Harry answered.

Harry cast the spell on me and again nearby, as the girl my soul had become was revealed before my two friends. Harry then cast it again on Ron, and then again on Hermione. As the current appearances of their souls were shown to them, Harry then cast the spell a final time on himself. His soul also took form.

"I just cast the soul reveal spell on all of us. As you can see, Luna's soul looks like it probably would have been if Harry Potter was born female," Harry pointed out. "While mine and Hermione's souls look like they would if we were born male."

"Is that why we both feel a bit off about returning to our original genders, Harry?" Ron asked, as he gestured to the floating image of the pretty, blue eyed red-headed girl before us.

"That's right, Ron. She's what you might have looked like, if you had been born female," Harry answered. He cancelled his spell, and the four soul images of us vanished from the room.

"Well... Mum and Dad kept having children, and only stopped when they finally got a girl...," Ron muttered.

"But what does it mean, if it doesn't keep us from changing back?" Hermione asked.

"If you stay as you are now they should eventually return to normal." Harry inadvertently hummed - letting slip a little of the old Luna. "But it might take awhile. "How long I'm not sure. But in the meantime, you'll both feel a bit odd about returning to your original sex."

Hermione was now looking worried. "Will us having sex as we are now change them back to normal?"

"I don't know. Probably not as quickly as they changed to how they are now. But it might help speed things up a little returning them back to normal. Or it could reinforce them to stay as they are," Harry continued to answer our friend.

"How would it reinforce them?" Ron asked.

"Well... If you don't like sex as much as a man, Ron, it might make both you and your soul more intent on becoming female again," Harry explained.

"Meaning Ron and I would want to change back again - only this time permanently?" Hermione clarified.

"Perhaps. You have two choices. Tough it out or switch back. But if you do switch back you'll probably both never want to change back again," Harry finished.

"Harry did warn you there were risks to swapping places with each other, and that it was a real possibility that you might end up deciding to stay switched," I reminded our friends.

"Wh-what do you think we should do, Ron?" Hermione asked her boyfriend. I had rarely seen her look so uncertain of herself.

"I say we tough it out for now, and have sex like bunny rabbits!" Ron joked. "If it doesn't have any effect, at least we'll know we tried. Then we'll just have to live with the consequences."

"Obviously you both have a lot to think about. But there is one other thing we need to do before we call it a night. One of you needs to cast the Lumos spell, to see if it's any brighter now that you have switched back," Harry said.

"I had completely forgot about that, Harry," Hermione admitted. She pulled out her wand and cast the light spell. "_Lumos!_" she exclaimed.

The tip of her wand tried to light - but nothing else happened.

"It might work better if you and Ron switch back to your original wands," Harry suggested with a smile.

Our two embarrassed friends quickly switched wands and Hermione tried again.

"_Lumos!_"

The tip of her wand grew brighter and brighter, yet it was still no brighter than when Ron cast it earlier.

"It looks to be about as bright as it was when Ron cast it earlier. So I would say that switching again appears not to have any effect on your magical capacity a second time. It was an interesting thought Hermione, but apparently you only get that particular benefit once," Harry concluded.

It was getting late, and I yawned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to call it a night," I declared, as I tried not to yawn again.

"I agree with Luna," Harry added.

"I think me and Hermione have a few more things to discuss. I reckon we'll be up a bit longer," Ron said as he looked at his girlfriend.

I couldn't help noticing that the bed our friends used to take the Animagus reveal potion was still present.

"Ron's right. We may be here till past curfew. Could we borrow your cloak, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing, Hermione. Just return it when you're done." Harry grinned, as he passed the cloak of invisibility to Ron.

"Goodnight," I called out as Harry and I turned to leave.

Once we were out of the Room of Requirement I turned to Harry and asked, "What do you think will be the final answer for Ron and Hermione?"

"Only time will tell. But whatever they decide, they'll have our full support," Harry answered, looking directly at me. He took my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I nodded, and gave him a sly smile. "Whether it's with Hermione or Ron, I'm looking forward to having some fun sessions with a female best friend. Especially after we leave school."

"Fair enough. So long as you'll allow me some guys-only sessions, in kind," Harry smirked, giving my fingers another gentle squeeze. 

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**

**Authors Note:**

**As for Ron and Hermione's Animagus forms, I tried to think of the basic personality traits each of them have. I also thought about their relationship and how they relate to each other. And what animals fit them best. I wanted them to have magical forms but not anything too fancy. So when I finally made my decision about their forms, I added a bit to a conversation back in chapter 8. When Harry and Luna were discussing the fantastic animals that most people don't believe in. I mentioned the Spectral Wolf then and what it's abilities are. So check it out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Eighteen

The rest of the week proceeded normally with us attending our regularly scheduled classes each day and doing our assigned homework. When we had free time we practised our Animagus transformations in private, as Professor McGonagall had suggested. We transformed various body parts individually, long before we even considered attempting a full body transformation - and with quite a bit of success surprisingly. Harry thought I looked particularly cute with my Unicorn ears and tail. It turned out that having a perfect memory of what it was like to be a Unicorn helped tremendously. It just came down to perfecting our ability to do wandless magic. That was something that both Harry and I could do quite easily with our increased magical abilities. If things continued to progress at the rate we were experiencing, a full body transformation might be attempted a lot sooner than even we anticipated.

When not practising our Animagus transformations, we also spent quite a bit of time down at the pitch flying and practising our Seeker techniques. In preparation for the forthcoming Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs this Saturday. So that when the time came and Saturday finally arrived, Harry was about as ready as he could be. Meanwhile, Hermione, Neville and I watched from the viewing stands as our respective boyfriends or girlfriend were put through their paces down on the pitch.

Since Ron and I didn't attend Hogwarts last year, the team Captaincy fell to Ginny until she too had to eventually go into hiding because of the war. Because of this, and several other events - including the Battle for Hogwarts - last year's Quidditch season was never completed. And the Cup was never officially awarded to any of the Houses. This year, Professor McGonagall was very motivated for things to return to normal as quickly as possible. Let's face it, the Quidditch season was a big part of school life. This led her to offer me the position of Gryffindor Captain - but I declined because the last thing I wanted was more attention as Harry Potter. While this year Ginny decided it was more important to focus on her studies. And to try to be the best Chaser she could - in hopes of getting an offer to try-out for a professional team. She seemed to think that being the team Captain would probably hurt her chances, so she had also declined to be the Gryffindor captain. I had suggested Ron to Professor McGonagall, and I wasn't surprised when I later heard that he happily accepted the position.

As it turned out, Ron ran the try-outs for the Gryffindor team a little different than Michael Corner, since he had a lot more positions on the team to fill. Ron was obviously going to be the starting Keeper - but all other positions were going to have to be earned. This was much to the surprise of many in Gryffindor house who thought that Harry would automatically be Gryffindor's Seeker now that he had returned.

The first thing Ron had all the hopeful players do was fly around the pitch, as a means of observing each person's overall flying skills. Harry and Ginny were of course the first two to complete five laps around the pitch. Ron decided he would audition the Chasers first, so he had the nine players form teams of three. And had each group take turns trying to score on him. The top three scorers would win a place on the team. Ginny scored 8 out of 10 tries; Demelza Robins scored 5 out of 10; and Dean Thomas scored 3 out of 10 tries. The rest only managed to score once or didn't score at all. Ron seemed quite satisfied that he had found his starting chasers.

Next, Ron had the players who were trying out for Beaters pair up. He had the Chasers run a few plays against him and each pair of Beaters to see who had the most potential chemistry with each other. Non of them were particularly outstanding flyers - but Jimmy Peaks and Ritchie Coote definitely had chemistry having played together before. They were no Fred and George Weasley, but they did appear to have a lot of potential. The last position to fill on the team was Seeker. And as it turned out there were only three hopefuls other than Harry. I guess Harry Potter trying out for the position had intimidated most from even attempting it. None of the three hopefuls wanted to fly against Harry so Ron had them draw lots. Harry was paired with a Fifth year boy - while a fourth year boy and girl were paired against each other.

I watched the first match against the two fourth years with great interest. The match was quickly won in just two tries by the fourth year girl. She was quicker at locating the snitch and a faster flyer. These abilities served her well, and confirmed my belief that being smaller helped make you faster. The only downside to this is the shorter reach. But that advantage mattered little if you got to the Snitch first.

Next up was Harry and the fifth year boy I'd seen in the common room from time to time. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. The first match between them was very close until the Snitch made a wild turn right into the fifth year boy. He was at first shocked to have caught it, then was over the moon that he actually beat Harry Potter to the Snitch. Harry was being a good sport about it, as he flew nearby clapping for his competitor. Unlike some people who worried that Harry might actually lose, I knew it was a fluke. And Harry quickly proved me right when he easily won the next two rounds. As I, Hermione and Neville cheered on Harry's second win.

The final round would be Harry versus that very gifted fourth year girl. I'll be honest this match had me more than a little concerned. She had a Nimbus 2100 like me and was considerably smaller than Harry. But it was her ability to see the Snitch quickly that had me worried. I had once read at the local Library that during World War II, that the highest scoring aces all had the ability to see moving objects at great distances. Allowing them to get in the best position to shoot down the enemy. I believe Harry's competition had something similar to this ability. In some ways she reminded me of myself when I started playing Quidditch - lots of raw talent but not as much experience. Fortunately for me the raw talent I had, and some dumb-luck, saved me several times until I got enough experience to become a better Seeker. I wanted Harry to win but I also found myself wanting to fly against this very talented girl. I could usually beat Harry in most of our practice matches against each other. Don't get me wrong, Harry was a very good flyer and was a fast learner. He also had my old Firebolt and a longer reach, yet I was now smaller and lighter with several more years of experience playing Quidditch.

Surprisingly the fourth year girl won the first round while Harry quickly managed to win the second. I thought to myself nervously, why does it always have to be decided in the third match. I sighed and was more than a little on edge for Harry as I waited for the third round to start. They were off like a shot once Ron said, "GO!"

I was surprised at how competitive this fourth year girl was, if she had been a bit more experienced. I think Harry might have ended up disappointed and probably would not have made the team. I needn't have been so worried as Harry won the third match, after a very impressive round of flying against the plucky fourth year girl. 

At the matches conclusion, we quickly made our way down to the Pitch.

"You had me worried there for a moment Harry," I said to my boyfriend. I gave him a celebratory kiss for his victory.

"She was very good," Harry admitted. "And I don't think I would have been able to beat her, if not for all the practice flying against you. Competing with her was a lot like a match with you, only she wasn't nearly as good a Seeker as you are."

"Well, at least the Gryffindor team will have an excellent Seeker for the next three years after we graduate at the end of this year. Her time will come," I added.

I found out later that she had played Seeker on the team last year, and played quite well according to Ginny. I began to wonder if she lost to him because she was so star-struck flying against the famous Harry Potter. Ginny also seemed to think that this girl might have a little crush on Harry. I probably would have been a little jealous, if I didn't know that Harry was already irrevocably mine. Crushes were fine as long as that's all it was. Besides she didn't seem the sort who would try and steal another girl's boyfriend.

After Quidditch try-outs were over, the team roster was posted and Ron announced the practice schedule. We planned to leave for Potter Manor immediately. Once there, Ron and Hermione were going to use the 24 hour Animagus potion they had brewed during the week. While Harry and I would take turns practising our Unicorn transformations. Another offer was made earlier to Neville and Ginny, for them to visit - but they already had made plans to go to Longbottom Manor. Apparently, Neville was going to officially introduce Ginny as his girlfriend to his grandmother. It was just as well, since we didn't really want to explain what we were up to this weekend. Not that we didn't trust them with the secrets of our Animagus training. But I fully expected them to want to try and become Animagi as well, when they found out that's what we were doing. The side effect of Ginny being gone this weekend meant that Hermione would be bringing Crookshanks - since Ginny wouldn't be available to feed and watch him for her. So once we retrieved our bags that we packed for the weekend and had alerted the Headmistress that we were leaving school grounds, we quickly met up in the courtyard and used our Portkey family rings to transport us to Potter Manor. When we arrived we were quickly greeted by Magnus and Corin. As well as my birth grandparents from their painting over the fireplace.

"Welcome home, master Harry and mistress Luna," our two Elves happily greeted us.

"Thank you. It's good to be home, Magnus and Corin," We greeted them in return - before saying hello to the senior Potters.

"The master bedroom is ready for your use master Harry and mistress Luna." Corin offered.

"Could you prepare two other rooms? One for Ron and Hermione. And another for Andromeda and our godson Teddy on the chance they stay the night?" Harry asked them.

"Oh yes. Right away, master Harry." Magnus replied.

"Do we have a crib to put in Andromeda and Teddy's room?" I asked.

"Oh yes. We have the one that master Harry used when he was a baby," Corin quickly answered.

"That should do nicely, thank you Corin," I said appreciatively.

"Oh it's no trouble, mistress Luna," Corin gushed happily.

With that settled I turned to our friends and asked, "Have you both decided which of your two forms you are going to spend the rest of the weekend as?"

Hermione looked to Ron hopefully, "Would you be willing to try our Kneazle forms first, Ron?"

"Sure." Ron replied easily without the expected argument.

"Besides I think that being cats will work better since we can be both inside or outside in that form. And with Andromeda and Teddy also visiting this weekend. It will be easier for Harry and Luna to help keep an eye on us without neglecting their other guests," Hermione explained her thinking.

"We appreciate the thought - but helping you and Ron while using the 24 hour Animagus potion is a very important task as well. The main point of Andi's and Teddy's visit is to see if they might want to live here with us. At this point I'm not sure if they will even stay the night," Harry explained.

"It's got to be painful living in a house that constantly reminds her of all that she's lost. We're hoping that by living with us, that a change of scenery will help her recover quicker from those losses. It can't be easy loosing your husband, daughter and son-in-law in such a short period of time. I don't know how she keeps it together," I said honestly.

"I think your godson Teddy is the answer to what keeps her going," Hermione speculated.

"You're probably right about that. So if there is anything we can do to help her through this difficult time, I'm sure you can understand our desire to try and help her," Harry continued.

Hermione nodded, understanding the situation.

"Besides having Teddy living here with Andromeda, means you'll be able to spoil him rotten!" Ron teased us.

"Oh no, Harry! Ron's discovered our fiendish plan for little Teddy!" I tried to act horrified at being discovered.

"Isn't that what most godparents do?" Hermione asked, not expecting a serious answer.

"I suppose that's true," Harry admitted. "Speaking of our godson, it's probably about time I floo-called Andi, to arrange for them to visit. But first I need to stop by the warding room and add them to the list of those who can visit Potter Manor. I'll extend the offer for them to stay the night with us but it will be up to Andromeda if they decide to stay or not. Meanwhile, I'll leave Ron and Hermione to you for now. Perhaps you should have Magnus and Corin show you to the room they have prepared for them. The attached bathroom should give them some privacy to make the transformation," Harry offered, as he turned to leave.

"Magnus. Corin," I called our two House Elves.

"Yes mistress, Luna?" they asked together as they appeared with a sudden pop.

"Could you show us to our rooms?" I asked them sweetly.

"Oh yes. Right this way," they quickly answered.

I picked up both mine and Harry's bag and made to follow our two excitable elves. Ron and Hermione did the same. We continued through the door that led to the room with the two large curved grand staircases that led to the second floor. Once we were on the second floor, Magnus and Corin turned down a hallway to the left. There were more suits of armour, as well as additional tapestries hanging from the polished mahogany covered walls. There were even several paintings of what I would imagine were other Potter family ancestors. None of them appeared to be awake at the moment. They continued to slumber like the paintings of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts in Professor McGonagall's office.

"This is the master bedroom, mistress Luna. It is ready for you and master Harry to use." Magnus gestured to the first door on the right. While a little further down the hall on the left, Corin led Ron and Hermione with Crookshanks still in her arms to the first door on the left side of the hallway.

I entered the master bedroom and was surprised by how large and posh it was. A large four post bed, wardrobe, large desk and a vanity with mirror. There was also a door to the right that led to a very large bathroom with two wash basins and another mirror that spanned the distance over both. A very large bath that I'm sure Harry and I will make good use of. As well as the other amenities a bathroom should have, including the toilet.

After setting mine and Harry's bags on the bed I went to find my two friends. I knocked on the door to their room.

"It's me, Luna. Are you both descent?" I asked, as I teased Ron and Hermione.

"Of course we are, you silly girl. We're not here to fool around," Hermione declared, smiling back.

"You weren't here for that last time either but you still ended up in bed with Ron." I continued to tease Hermione.

I continued into the room and sat down on the end of the bed. Crookshanks jumped up on my lap - obviously looking for some attention. I happily indulged the fuzzy orange Kneazle.

"You're one to talk. You might not have jumped Harry the first night you became Luna. But I'm sure it didn't take much longer after that," Ron protested. "We may have got swept up in the moment - but we were fully expecting to change back the very next day. So we thought that first night would probably be our only chance to see what it was like to go all the way, as a member of the opposite sex."

I sighed, as I continued to stroke the cat in my lap.

"For the record, it was a little less than forty eight hours. We switched on a Friday night, and planned to change back that Sunday evening. But as the time to switch back approached, Harry asked if I wanted to try it before we changed back that evening. I was embarrassed to admit it at the time, but I was kind of thinking the same thing," I explained. "I too fully expected to change back that night - and we would have, if it hadn't been for fate and a certain annoying poltergeist who had other ideas. By the time we got our missing supply of Polyjuice potion returned to us, we had both came to the conclusion that we really didn't want to switch back anymore. And the rest as they say is history."

"How long ago was it that you and Harry switched places, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"A little more than three weeks ago. It was the Friday night before the last Hogsmeade visit."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "So it was actually YOU... - the original Harry Potter - that we helped get ready for your date with Luna who had became the new Harry... That's just too funny for words..." She paused, and gathered her thoughts. "If I had known that then, I would have insisted on more lace and ribbons. It's too bad I can't tell a word of this to Ginny. We had always wanted to get Luna to let us dress her up like a proper girl. And when we thought we finally got her to agree to it. It was actually Harry in there... Promise me one day you'll tell Ginny. She deserves to know, Luna. She'd probably even congratulate you on your very wise decision to become a girl permanently," Hermione speculated.

She was probably right about that. Even I could almost hear Ginny saying something like that.

"All right... I promise I'll tell her someday. But for now it's really best that only you and Ron know," I insisted. A flash of my previous self flared up, as I thought, 'Yeah I'll tell Ginny the truth. Perhaps on my deathbed'. I wasn't sure how Ginny would initially take in the news that her former crush was now her female Ravenclaw friend, and vice versa...

Not really wanting to talk about our sex lives further. I decided it was time to change the subject back to the real reason we were actually here.

"Well as fascinating as this has been, perhaps it's time you two got in touch with your feline selves?" I questioned my two best friends.

"I think we're both ready," Hermione answered, turning to Ron for confirmation.

He gave a quick nod of agreement. "Well I guess I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. After experiencing life as my girlfriend for three days, being a cat for 24 hours should be easy, right?" Ron questioned in return.

"All right then. There are still two things we need to cover before you both take your twenty four hour Animagus potions. First, how do you want me and Harry to explain things to Andromeda? Harry and I trust her to keep our secrets and have no problems practising our Animagus transformations with her present. Do you want us to tell Andi that two of the cats visiting are our best friends - or would you rather we told her we were just cat sitting for our best fiends?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

"If you trust her, that's good enough for us. Right Ron?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I reckon it'll be all right. Besides it might look a bit strange if you and Harry are talking to two cats like they were people. Then again, now that you're Luna maybe it will seem normal," Ron teased me back.

"Well Ronald, the good news is I'm perfectly sane - while the bad news is I'm afraid the rest of the world is quite off it's rocker," I replied, doing my best to channel my inner Luna Lovegood, with my version of the dreamy look and voice that were of course her usual trademarks.

Ron did a double take - while Hermione tried hard not to laugh at her boyfriend's shocked face.

"Got you, Ron!" I only half joked, at my red-headed friend's expense.

"What was the second thing Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I figured we'd use the same communications plan as last time, with the amendment of one meow for yes, two meows for no," I suggested.

Hermione nodded. "I guess that should work. It's too bad that Kneazles can't project thoughts like your Unicorn forms can."

"One last thing. You both studied the notes Harry and I gave you about the twenty four hour Animagus potion. And know what things you should both concentrate on while in your cat forms. Not to mention the various techniques that will help prevent you from getting stuck. But most of all, don't have sex in your cat forms unless you want to be cats for the rest of your lives," I ribbed them one last time.

"You're just never going to let us live that down are you?" Ron asked, as he shook his head good-naturedly.

"Nope. And I know you wouldn't either, Ron. It's just too good not to tease you about it. Besides you turn such a lovely shade of Weasley red every time I do it," I said again in my dreamy Luna voice.

"I think Luna keeps giving you a hard time because you give such adorable reactions to it," Hermione added, not bothered in the slightest by my teasing them.

"Now I have every confidence in Hermione's potions brewing skills, that there's probably no reason why you can't both take the twenty four hour Animagus potion at the same time. But I would still recommend you take them with no clothes on, so you don't get tangled up in them. The bathroom is right there to give you both some privacy. You might want to leave the door cracked open a little, so you can get out after your transformations are complete. Crookshanks and I'll wait here until you both come out. And I will be nearby if there are any problems. I imagine Harry will be along, as soon as he finishes arranging Andromeda and Teddy's visit today," I announced to my friends.

"Okay Ron, let's do this together," Hermione said confidently, as she and Ron grabbed their doses of the twenty four hour Animagus potions from their bags and entered the bathroom - leaving the door open just enough for them to exit in their cat forms.

I expected it to take a little longer than twenty minutes for them to strip down and change into Kneazles. I remember thinking what it was like when I transformed into my female Unicorn form. And how strange it was to grow much larger then my smaller human form. While it occurred to me that Ron and Hermione would instead be shrinking down to Crookshanks smaller size, I thought as I continued to pet him. He purred happily in my lap without what seemed like a care in the world. I wondered if he realised that his mistress was changing herself into the same type of magical cat at that very moment. Kneazles were supposed to have near-human intellects. Crookshanks was plenty smart enough in my opinion, especially when he refused to move from Sirius as I was about to hex him in the Shrieking Shack, when I still thought he betrayed my parents. But Crookshanks knew better and refused to let me make the same mistake the Ministry had of punishing an innocent man. I still felt bad about Sirius's fate. I thought how different my life would have been, if he was allowed to be part of it. I'd probably still be Harry Potter, instead of a pretty young witch named Luna Lovegood. It's funny how life works out sometimes.

I continued to think about this and a lot of other things, as I waited patiently for Ron and Hermione to emerge from the bathroom in their cat forms. This moment reminded me of another time Hermione had pointy ears and a tail - back in our second year, when she had her little Polyjuice potion accident. I recalled the image of Hermione in her half-human half-feline form in the stall of Moaning Myrtle's loo. It was certainly something I'd never forget.

I had read stories that a few foolish wizards and witches from time to time would attempt to use the Polyjuice potion to try and become an Animagus the easy way. Apparently, if you wait too long to get treatment the effects can become permanent. That happened to a witch who was trying to turn herself into a horse. When she finally realised that it wasn't going to work like she had hoped she was too embarrassed and took too long to get help. By the time the healers at St. Mungo's tried to treat her most of the effects had become permanent. In fact the only thing they could actually do for her was to completely change her into a horse. Unfortunately for her this would be a permanent change, she would never be able to become human again. This was one of the many cautionary stories Harry and I had read about when we were studying to become Animagi. Of course, Hermione wasn't trying to become a cat on purpose, she had just mistakenly used a cat hair that she had thought was from a Slytherin girl. At the time I thought it was funny and no big deal, because I foolishly thought magic could cure anything. I guess Hermione was lucky she was treated so quickly - otherwise she might still be living with a few furry reminders.

It was at this point that two cats finally came out of the bathroom and jumped up on the bed.

"Is that you Ron?" I asked the light reddish-orange and white-striped tabby cat.

I then turned to the other brown cat with very bushy looking fur and tail.

"Well, there's really no mistaking you for anyone else, Hermione. Is everything okay? The transformation went all right for both of you?" I asked them.

I quickly received a single meow from each of them.

"Okay, according to our previous arrangements one meow means yes. So I take it everything went well for the most part?" I asked them again.

Again I heard a single meow from both of them. I quickly realised that communication with Ron and Hermione was going to be quite limited this way.

It was too bad that I couldn't use my Unicorn telepathic ability in my human form to send as well as receive what Ron and Hermione were thinking... Wait a minute I thought. Maybe I could. Clearly Harry and I were able to do both at the same time in our Unicorn forms. And after all we were there to practice our Animagus transformations. It occurred to me that I could try to give my human form that same ability by transforming just that exact part of myself. I took a moment to recall my Unicorn form and what it was like, when I used this ability to project my thoughts to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I tried to concentrate on this aspect of my Unicorn form. Like I did when I transformed various body parts into their Unicorn equivalents. But this time I concentrated solely on this ability - willing my human form to have this same ability of two way communication by thoughts alone. I had always been told that intent was the most important part of performing successful magic. At this stage, I was beginning to think it applied to much more than just casting spells. After all, since I became Luna I had performed several amazing bits of magic without the use of a wand.

Understanding magic at it's most fundamental level was all about power and ability, concentration and focus, intent and the desired result. Clearly I had the ability in my Unicorn form so I focused my magic on that ability with the intent to create a desired effect. And in an instant I felt something shift in my consciousness as an unused part of my human mind became available to me. I then turned my mind's attention to my two friends, and immediately started hearing them in my head.

_**'Is she all right?' **_Hermione thought to Ron with a short concerned sounding meow.

_**'I'm not sure, she just closed her eye's and seems to be concentrating,'**_ He replied. While sounding a little concerned with a slightly longer series of meows.

_**'I'm perfectly fine, Ron. I just realised how limited our ability to communicate was going to be. So I thought I'd try to see if I could give my human form the same ability to communicate that I had when I was a Unicorn. Apparently I was successful,' **_I projected my thoughts to my friends without saying a word aloud.

_**'WHAT! HOW?'**_ I heard my newly minted feline friends exclaimed in my mind at almost the exact same time.

"By transforming or unlocking the part of my mind that apparently has this ability. But as you can see, I can still speak normally as well," I answered them.

"And now that I've had a chance to look at you both, I must say you do make very cute kitties," I gushed at my recently transformed friends.

_**'I'm not cute, I'm a fearsome predator,' **_Ron thought with a meowish howl of indigently.

_**'Fearsome, the only thing you're likely to scare are small rodents, Ron,' **_ Hermione teased him with another series of varied sounding meows.

_**'I may be small but I've got the heart of a lion!' **_Ron insisted.

_**'Too bad you don't have the ability to be quiet like one,' **_A new voice in my mind meowed lazily.

_**'Who said that!' **_Ron meowed angrily.

_**'I did,' **_Crookshanks replied in my lap__what sounded surprisingly like a yawn.

_**'Is that really you, Crookshanks?' **_Hermione thought to her cat.

_**'Yes it is I, my beautiful mistress,' **_Crookshanks answered _**'It's a pleasure to finally meet and greet you properly after all these years.' **_

_**'Have you spoke to me before?' **_Hermione questioned.

_**'I speak to you all the time, mistress. What's new is in this form you now have the ability to understand it,' **_He answered with another lazy meow and yawn.

_**'And I find I really must agree with Harry, mistress. You do make a rather fetching feline, it's a shame you're not a real Kneazle,' **_Crookshanks added with a lazy meow.

_**'You know that's really Harry?' S**_he turned to look at me.

_**'Of course. Anyone with a proper nose could tell. It's not unlike how I could tell the RAT wasn't really a rat. Harry may look different and even smell a little different as a female of your species. But the underlying essence is still the same. Besides, even if my nose didn't know, you may have tried to be more discrete around other humans. But not so much around me, my mistress,' **_, Crookshanks continued sounding less interested in the current subject.

_**'Crookshanks, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know Scabbers was really Wormtail. I just thought you were trying to eat my pet rat,' **_Ron offered an apology.

_**'It's to be expected. After all you're only human,' **_Crookshanks offered with a snide sounding meow.

_**'Hey you mangy fur-ball I was trying to apologise! Hermione is my mate and your mistress, so show a little respect and you better not be getting any ideas.' **_Ron gave an insistent meow.

_**'I wouldn't dream of it, besides I'm already seeing someone else, master.' **_The cat in my lap quickly answered.

_**'Why did you call me master?' **_Ron asked.

_**'How else should I refer to my mistress'es foolish mate?' **_Crookshanks answered in return.

_**'Well if I'm such a fool and you're so smart, then how come you were still nice to me when I was your mistress?' **_Ron asked gleefully thinking checkmate.

_**'I merely played my part to insure that my mistress'es reputation was preserved while master took her place.' **_. 

_**'Honestly, Ron you're being silly, Crookshanks is no threat. Even he recognizes that we're mates.'**_ Hermione added her thoughts, as she rubbed up next to Ron affectionately with her head under his chin. Trying to distract him from his argument with her cat.

Apparently Hermione's ministrations worked, because Ron promptly stopped arguing with Crookshanks.

_**'Crookshanks, I was hoping that you might be willing to show us the ropes and help teach us how to be better cats.' **_Hermione requested with a sweet sounding meow.

_**'I would be honoured to share what I know with you and your foolish mate,' **_He quickly agreed.

_**'Hey! I said I was sorry about the whole Scabbers thing. Is it really that strange to think a cat might try to eat a rat? I think under the circumstances it was an honest mistake.' **_Ron tried to justify himself._** 'Mind you, looking back at things I was rather awful over the whole matter,' **_he finished.

"Personally, I think Hagrid had it right when he said, 'People can be stupid about their pets'," I offered my thoughts.

It was at that moment that Harry made an appearance at the door.

"Andromeda and Teddy are getting situated in their room. They've decided to stay the night. Everything all right in here?" he asked.

"So far. Ron and Hermione's transformations went fine. And both have agreed that it would be fine with them about revealing their involvement in project Animagus to Andromeda. They said if we are willing to trust her with our secret, that's good enough for them," I answered him.

Hermione and Ron gave quick meows of agreement. Crookshanks, meanwhile, continued to lay in my lap with another lazy yawn.

"Very well then, I'll tell her all about what we're up to this weekend when the time comes," Harry assured us.

"Since it's such a nice day, I was about to suggest we go outside. Crookshanks has graciously offered to give Ron and Hermione a few cat lessons," I said to Harry.

"Really? Since when were you and Crookshanks on speaking terms?" Harry asked curiously.

_**'Since I learned how to tap into one of my more useful Unicorn abilities,' **_I thought to Harry non-verbally.

Harry's eyes widened as he received my message in his head. "I can't wait to hear more about this development - but unfortunately it will have to keep a little longer. Magnus and I were about to give Andi a tour of the house and grounds. I was hoping you could keep an eye on Teddy, while we do that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, I love spending time with our adorable little godson. I'll be able to immediately start right in on our project to spoil Teddy rotten," I joked, knowing very well I would soon find myself wrapped around Teddy's little finger.

"Come on, you three. Let's go get some fresh air," I said to the three cats.

Crookshanks jumped from my lap as I got up off the bed and made to follow Harry. We didn't have to go far down the same hallway to the second door on the right. We had just arrived. when Andi came out of their room with Teddy in her arms. Harry quickly made his way over to them and spoke.

"There he is, my very handsome and talented godson!" Harry exclaimed, as Andi passed Teddy over to him.

Teddy gurgled happily at Harry's proclamation. And within moments Teddy had once again turned himself into a dark haired green eyed little boy shortly after he was in Harry's arms.

"And there's some of that very talent now," Harry said as he kissed and blew a raspberry on little Teddy's cheek.

Teddy giggled and gurgled happily at Harry's antics.

"And here's your very beautiful godmother," Harry declared, passing the adorable little boy to me.

And within moments Teddy had again transformed himself into what I assumed was the same blond-haired, bluish-grey eyed little girl as the last time I held him. I looked over at Andromeda, worried about how she would react to her grandson changing into her granddaughter again.

Andi didn't look bothered by the transformation, but I could tell something about this new ability had her spooked. 

"What's wrong Andi?" I asked her.

"After you and Harry's last visit and the discovery of this new ability. I did quite a bit of research to see if there were any records of a Metamorphmagus with this exact ability. I learned that there was only one other recorded case several hundred years ago, when a little girl was discovered with this same ability," Andromeda answered us, nervously rubbing her hands. "She was seized from her parents by the Ministry and given to the Department of Mysteries to be raised and studied by the Unspeakables there. As you can imagine, I became very concerned that if Teddy's new ability became known, there are people in the Ministry who might try to take him from me!"

It had never even occurred to me that such an ability could somehow be classified as dangerous by the Ministry and used as an excuse to take someone's child. I looked over at Harry who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Harry... I hate to ask you to use what influence you have at the Ministry to protect your godson. But I'm begging you, please! I can't lose him Harry, he's all I have now!" Andromeda pleaded almost becoming hysterical at the very thought of possibly losing her grandson.

"I swear to you I'll never let that happen. If they even try it they'll have another Dark Lord on their hands!" Harry stated firmly.

"As well as a Dark Lady!" I quickly seconded.

Our declarations seemed to calm Andi down a bit.

"The reason the Ministry has classified this ability as dangerous is because it allows the witch or wizard with it to transform themselves into anyone down to their very DNA. Right now, Teddy is basically a six month old version of you, Luna. He's still too young and can't make himself look older yet. But in time he probably will be able to do that as well. That's why the Ministry is so worried about a witch or wizard who can do this. Can you imagine what a person with evil intentions could do with such an ability?" Andi asked.

Harry and I both acknowledged the problem. Someone with bad intentions could accomplish something very similar, using our unique method of transformation involving the Polyjuice potion.

"I refuse to allow my grandson to be branded a Dark Creature because of something that might happen," she continued.

"We won't let that happen, Andromeda," I said with absolute conviction.

"Let's not panic. At this point no one knows about this but us, if we're careful we can keep this a family secret. I would imagine that as Teddy gets older he will get better at controlling these abilities. We just need to shelter and protect him until then," Harry suggested.

"I'd say this is another good reason for you to move in with us, Andi. Harry and I will protect Teddy with our very lives. As I'm sure Magnus and Corin will as well. You'll both be safe here and well cared for. The house and surrounding properties are unplotable, as well as being under a lesser form of the Fidelius Charm. No one can even come here unless they've been added to the list people allowed inside the wards - and only people who we really trust will ever be invited," I added, thinking immediately of Ron and Hermione who were nearby observing our conversation in their cat forms.

"You can move in as soon as you'd like Andi. Magnus and Corin can bring anything you need from your home. You'll both be safe here and we would be happy to have you. What do you say, Andromeda?" Harry asked.

This offer seemed to put a lot of Andromeda's fears to rest.

"Harry. Luna... On behalf of myself and your godson, I accept your very kind offer," Andi answered, with a look of relief.

"Now that this is settled, why don't you, Harry, and Magnus continue on with your tour of Potter Manor? Since you're going to be living here with us part time at least until we graduate, and full-time there after. You'll need to know how to get around and where things are," I suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, Luna," Harry agreed. He then called our elves. "Magnus. Corin,"

"Yes, master Harry?" the two Elves answered with a pop.

"Starting today, Andromeda and our godson Teddy will be living here with us. As far as Luna and I are concerned they are family. And I would ask you both to treat them as such. I ask you both to continue to offer help and assistance to them whenever they ask for it," Harry explained to our Elves, who both appeared to be very happy at the prospect of having two people to constantly take care of. And not just us on the few occasions that we would show up on the weekends.

"Oh yes, master Harry. We's will take very good care of your family!" Corin said.

Magnus quickly agreed. "Very, very good care of them!"

I turned to Harry and said, "We'll be out back in the garden at the gazebo. That's where you'll find us, when you and Andromeda finish up the tour."

"Okay Luna. We'll see you in a bit. I don't think it will take too long to see everything," Harry stated.

And with that Andromeda, Harry, and Magnus left to continue their guided tour of Potter Manor. While the three cats and I - along with Teddy in my arms -made our way back down the hall and stairs. Then we turned down the hallway that led to the back door and path toward the gardens - and followed it through the gardens, till we reached the gazebo. I walked up the stairs and sat on a nearby bench that was built into the side of the gazebo. Ron and Hermione then proceeded to start their cat lessons nearby with Crookshanks.

"Corin," I called.

"Yes, mistress Luna?" the female elf asked, as she arrived with a sudden pop.

"Could you get me a blanket that I can spread out for me and Teddy?" I answered.

"Right away, mistress," Corin quickly disappeared with another pop.

In hardly more than a few moments Corin was back, and with a snap of her fingers a blanket appeared and spread itself out. And with another gesture several toys appeared on it. There were building blocks, several stuffed magical animals including a white Unicorn, and some kind of wizarding activity centre with all sorts of things for a small child to play with. It had buttons to push, levers to throw, knobs to rotate and bells to ring. I sat Teddy down on the blanket and quickly took up a place next to him. With another gesture by Corin, the stuffed white Unicorn got up and walked over to a very surprised Teddy. He promptly took the stuffed Unicorn in his little arms and held it tightly.

Corin was tearing up a bit as she watched me and Teddy.

"What's wrong, Corin?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, seeing you and master Teddy together, reminds me of when Mistress Lily spent time here with master Harry when he was a baby. It makes Corin very happy to see such things again. And a little sad as well," Corin explained, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

I could understand Corin's feelings. But at the same time it made me very happy to know that my Mum spent time here with me when I was a baby. Somehow it helped me feel closer to her. It was a shame that I was too young at the time to remember it.

I was beginning to think Padma was right. The more time I spent with Teddy the more I realised I did want to have a baby of my own. I guess I haven't just gone native. I went straight past that and right on to having full blown maternal yearnings. I was surprised to realise just how much I wanted to mother him.

Teddy was still in his six-month old version of myself, and because of that he was still a little girl. It seemed strange calling this adorable little girl Teddy. I imagine if someone saw us together because of the resemblance, they'd probably think that she was my daughter. I was beginning to wonder if Teddy was going to keep changing himself into the six-month old version of myself, every time I hold him. I guess if he did, we would need to have a cover story that explained the presents of this adorable little girl. And not to mention a more appropriate name for her, I thought.

Eventually, Harry and Andromeda finished their tour and found us in the garden. Andromeda watched me with her grandchild as she sat down on the nearby bench. She continued to observe me interacting with Teddy. She must have liked what she was seeing.

"Someday you're going to make a wonderful mother, Luna," Andi declared, as Harry looked on and seemed to agree with Andi's statement.

"I hope you're right," I answered, trying hard not to blush. As I picked Teddy up and held him in my arms kissing his chubby little cheeks.

I wanted more than anything to give Teddy - and any children I might eventually have - all the things I never had. I wanted to be a loving mother who would always be there for her children. And that included Teddy. Even though he wasn't technically mine. But I was happy to fill that role if he wanted me to - as either a doting godmother, or to even be a surrogate mother to him. Basically I would do my very best to be whatever he wanted or needed me to be.

Harry came over and sat on the blanket next to me. I could see that he wanted to hold Teddy. And I was a little curious if Teddy would again change himself back into the dark haired, green eyed little boy.

As I handed Teddy back to Harry there was a brief moment when we were both touching him. I felt something strange and noticed Harry felt it as well. I looked down at Teddy and quickly noticed that his features were changing once again. But he didn't change back into the dark haired little boy. In fact, Teddy still appeared to be a blond little girl, but with Harry's green eyes. It seemed that he was no longer the six month old version of me either. Because he now had features from both of us.

"Harry, I think Teddy just turned himself into what our daughter might look like if we had one," I remarked, shocked by this latest development..

Andi came over. With a few wand movements she cast a spell on Teddy and us.

"You don't know just how right you are, Luna. As part of my research into Teddy's new ability, I needed to learn a few new spells to help me understand what the various effects meant when he makes changes to himself. At first, he was using this new ability to change himself into a six month old versions of each of you. Now it appears that he has used it to genetically change himself into your child by somehow sampling both of your DNA at the same time. And has essentially transformed himself into what your potential offspring might look like. The spell I just cast confirmed that Teddy has more or less changed himself into your daughter," Andi explained, rather matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Harry asked, surprised by Andromeda's seemingly non-reaction.

"Think about your own situation, Harry. Let's imagine a world where Sirius was never sent to Azkaban and was allowed to raise you like your parents wanted. And let's imagine your godfather had a beautiful young wife who together helped raise you as their own. How do you think you would feel about them? I don't think it would be a great leap if you came to think of them as your Mum and Dad," Andromeda theorised. "And if you did end up feeling that way about them, would that mean you were betraying your parents? I think not, James and Lily would still want you to have a loving family, even if they couldn't be the ones to give it to you. Remus and Nymphadora may be gone - but like your parents they entrusted their child to me, you, and now Luna. I for one don't intend to let them down and no mater what changes Teddy makes to himself, he's still my grandchild. Nothing will ever change that fact."

She was right. It didn't really change anything important. Even though I was now Luna, my parents still accepted me as their child. Even though biologically or genetically speaking, I was technically someone else's daughter now.

"Even Teddy on a very basic level understands what he wants and needs. It's just that unlike other children, he happens to be able to show it by making changes to himself. And by doing so Teddy essentially gets what he wants most - you and Luna as his adoptive parents. And as strange as it might sound, I get both a grandson and granddaughter," Andromeda told us. "Besides, at his age I sincerely doubt this is a permanent change - there hasn't been any other changes he's made that lasted through the night. And I doubt this one will either."

I really couldn't argue with Andromeda's logic. It did seem like a win-win for everyone involved. And if Teddy comes to think of me as his Mum. Well... nothing would make me happier. 

Since this situation was resolved at least for the moment, Harry suggested that we start practising our Animagus transformations. Apparently, Harry had explained to Andi on the tour about what we were here for. And that two of the three cats nearby were actually our two best friends. She seemed a little sceptical at first, until Harry and I started changing various body parts into their Unicorn equivalents.

From time to time Ron, Hermione, and Crookshanks would appear out of the bushes as they continued with their cat lessons. And I'd ask how things were going.

_**'Great. We're learning a lot!' **_Hermione thought to me excitedly.

_**'I caught a mouse!' **_Ron added proudly._**' Crookshanks really knows his stuff!' **_

Andromeda and Teddy sat watching as we continued our practice session from the nearby by gazebo. Andi was particularly fascinated by the whole process.

Harry and I continued to attempt more and more complicated transformations with great success. At one point I had managed to change my arms and hands into front legs and hooves while also having changed my back legs and feet as well. If we continued to have these kinds of results, it wouldn't be long before we would be ready to try a full body transformation.

We had been at it for more than a couple of hours. I'm not sure exactly what brought it on. But while practising my next Animagus transformation, I suddenly broke out in a sneezing fit, just as I finished recalling the perfect memory of my Unicorn form and was about to change the next part of my body. The result of this unusual set of circumstances had somehow caused me to accidentally change myself into a complete female Unicorn. Yet the strange thing was I somehow still retained my human shape. My entire body was now covered with the same white silky fur my Unicorn form has. I also now had pointed ears that were now higher up on my head, as well as a fully functioning tail and a five inch golden spiral horn protruded from my forehead. When I turned to Harry and tried to say something, it just came out as a whinny and a brief snort of annoyance, instead of normal human speech.

Harry was laughing so hard that his eyes were tearing up.

_**'Laugh it up Harry, I'm glad I can amuse you. If you're finally finished I could use a little help here,' **_I said non-verbally - a little annoyed at my boyfriend.

"All right, sorry about that! You just looked so cute when you tried to speak, just then," Harry explained.

Harry then pulled out his wand and performed a few quick diagnostic spells.

"Wow! This is really quite amazing. According to the species identification spell, it says you are currently a female Unicorn. But clearly you are still in the shape of a human. This may be the first time something like this has ever happened. I've heard of people getting stuck temporarily at various stages of transformation. But never like this... Here, let me cast the Animagus reversal spell on you," Harry offered.

Again, with a wave and a flick, Harry cast the spell. I immediately felt my body start to revert back to my normal human form.

"Oh, thank goodness," I said to Harry. "That has got to be the strangest experience so far."

"What do you say we take a break for dinner - then call it an early night?" Harry suggested.

"I guess it's about time to quit, and I am a little famished. But I don't think I'll be ready to sleep for a while yet," I answered.

"Who said anything about sleeping? I had something else entirely in mind," Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows giving me a very good idea what he was thinking.

"OH!" I quickly understood what we would be doing. So much the better. I had prepared for and planned something similar.

We all gathered together and made our way back up to the house.

Our Elves had anticipated this and had dinner ready for us once we arrived. Magnus and Corin again out did themselves with yet another wonderful meal. As Harry, Andi, Teddy, and I ate in the smaller intimate dining room. Andromeda and I took turns feeding Teddy. Nearby, Ron, Hermione and Crookshanks had bowls of tuna and fresh cream. As far as Crookshanks was concerned, he never had it so good and sent his complements to the chef.

Once dinner was finished, we all made our way back upstairs to our respective rooms for the night. Magnus had to open the door for Ron and Hermione. The door to their room was left partly open, so they could come and go as they pleased. Harry and I decided to help Andromeda put Teddy down for the night. When finished we made our way back to the master bedroom.

As I entered our bedroom I grabbed my bag off the bed and quickly made for the bathroom. I then began to undress as I pulled a package wrapped in brown paper and a small bottle of perfume from my bag. I took a moment to again gaze upon the body I knew I would now have for the rest of my life. It's funny to think now but when I was still male, such a sight would have caused quite a reaction. But I wasn't male anymore and the beautiful young witch I had become was no longer the sort of thing that excited me. Sure - I was pretty enough, even though I knew that this body hadn't finished growing yet. But even so, I couldn't help feeling that it could be better and more shapely like some of the older girls. Don't get me wrong. I didn't want to be anyone else, I just think I was feeling a little jealous of how some of the older girls were a little further along in certain developments. And was being a little impatient to grow into the beautiful young woman I knew I'd eventually become. I just didn't want to disappoint Harry. I knew that I was being silly. Hermione said that those kinds of feelings were normal for young girls, when I asked her the other day.

She also reminded me that men are visual creatures. And that sometimes the strangest things appeal to them. She gave the very familiar example of wearing nothing but your knickers and your boyfriend's Quidditch jersey. I promptly reminded her that I was male not that long ago, and hadn't forgot such things. She laughed and apologized - but explained that the longer I was Luna, the harder it was to remember that I used to be the same dark and brooding Harry Potter she knew and loved. Hermione added: "You're just too happy and comfortable as you are now. I hate to admit it but you really are better off being Luna."

Needless to say, I was planning on making our first night together in the master bedroom a night to remember. In preparation, I had brought the blue and silver teddy that Harry gave me the first time we made love. It helped make me feel older and very sexy. With it I was hoping I would get a proper reaction from Harry - but I didn't want to show my hand too quickly. So I had also brought one of my school robes to wear over the blue and silver teddy. Wearing it and what I had on underneath should meet the visual requirements. But before I put them on Hermione suggested I apply some perfume. She said to dab a little on the inner wrists, then the base of the throat, behind my ear lobes, behind the knees, and most importantly in the cleavage between my breasts. With that done, I unwrapped the teddy and stepped into it as I pulled it up over my curvy hips and narrow waist. Then finally around my breasts, as I slipped the spaghetti straps over my shoulders. I really liked how the teddy fitted my body so perfectly, just like a second skin. I then pulled on my school robe, I was ready.

Apparently, Harry had made good use of his time. He was already dressed in the blue pyjamas we bought for him when we were in London. He was laying on the bed on his side turned toward the bathroom door, waiting for me to come out.

"Why are you wearing your school robe?" he asked, looking confused. "I thought we were going to bed?"

"I can assure you that I'm not wearing my uniform under it," I answered suggestively.

"Then what are you wearing under it?" he asked again.

I imagine he was starting to think I wasn't wearing anything.

"Something special," I replied, as I slowly pulled it up exposing more and more of my very naked thigh. And then with a quick pull over my head I revealed the teddy.

Needless to say I wasn't disappointed by Harry's reaction as I noticed a bulge quickly form in his pyjama bottoms. As he got up off the bed and came over to me. Never once taking his eyes off me.

"Has my beautiful angel returned to earth, to visit me once again?" Harry smiled at me. "No I guess she never really left. She's just been hiding under too many clothes for me to recognize her," he added, answering his own question.

He then picked me up and carried me over to our bed. After casting the contraceptive spell on my belly, he began kissing and caressing me from head to toe. Lingering on and giving extra attention to the places I was most sensitive. Somewhere along the way, while I was in a state of utter bliss, our remaining clothes were removed. I'm not sure exactly when or how it happened but we were both completely naked. I begged him to take me and make me his once and for always. After driving me up to the edge several times, Harry finally pushed me over and beyond when he finally gave into my desperate plea and thrust into the centre of my very being. I felt more and more complete with each additional thrust as Harry increased the speed, I moved closer and closer to one of the ultimate experiences womanhood had to offer. When the moment arrived with a final desperate thrust, my body exploded with the most incredible feelings of joy and ecstasy. It washed over me like wave after wave, until it finally started to slowly recede.

I murmured,"I love you Harry."

"And I love you too, Luna. Now and forever," he answered firmly.

Each time we made love that first night together in our room, it confirmed again and again that I had made the right decision. I was a woman now and I honestly didn't ever want to be anything else. I just couldn't get enough of anything and everything Harry did to me. I was beginning to see another advantage to Harry having had a body like this for the first seventeen years of his life. He knew this body's every pleasure point. Eventually, after several love making sessions, we collapsed into a blissful sleep - held in each others arms.

The next morning, Andromeda was proved correct as Teddy was back to normal. At least until Harry or I held him again. Once he was held by either of us Teddy quickly transformed back into the likeness of our potential daughter.

Since it appeared that quite often when we were with Teddy he was going to be a little girl. I suggested to Andromeda and Harry that we create a female alter-ego and name for her when he looked like our daughter.

"Well, since Teddy seems quite determined to be more than just your god-daughter, I think it's only natural that you name her," Andi offered

After much thought and many suggestions, we settled on calling Teddy's alter-ego Tabitha Andromeda Lupin. We would treat her like she was Teddy's twin sister. But in public she would be our adopted ward or daughter.

Andromeda was quite pleased that we named her new granddaughter after her.

We didn't know it at the time but in the Hall of records at the Ministry of Magic, all the normal magical documents came into being for a witch with the name 'Tabitha Andromeda Lupin' attached to them. With Remus John Lupin as her father and Nymphadora Tonks as the Mother. While all the records for Theodore Remus Lupin also continued to remain on file. As far as the Ministry was concerned Tabitha was Theodore's twin sister, since they shared the same parents and birthday. But we didn't find out about any of this until several years later, when Hogwarts letters showed up at the same time for both Teddy and Tabitha.

(Flash forward)

The only thing that surprised us more was when Teddy told us he would rather wait a year and attend Hogwarts next year as Victoire Weasley's best friend and our adopted daughter Tabitha Potter instead of his allocated starting year, as Teddy Lupin. Even though he was a year older than Victoire, many assumed that Tabitha was a year younger and wouldn't be attending herself till next year. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised it was quite obvious that the poor lad was quite smitten with Victoire. But like many young boys his age who were attracted to a young lady, he was unable to act normal around the very pretty part-Veela in his male form. Yet while in his female form, Tabitha and Victoire were practically inseparable.

Fortunately for us Minerva was still Headmistress by then and was able to arrange things so that both would technically be attending Hogwarts at the same time. And that Teddy would receive the same grades as Tabitha. The use of a Time-Turner would allow both to be seen occasionally at the same time.

Teddy had begged us to not tell anyone outside the immediate family that he and Tabitha were the same person. Of course Ron and Hermione knew but were sworn to secrecy. Teddy said it was too embarrassing for anyone to know that he was also a girl part-time, he especially didn't want Victoire to know. I told him the longer he waited to tell her the worse it would be. When he did eventually tell her the truth, she surprised us all and said she already knew. And was very happy that her best friend and future husband were the same person. They married soon after graduating from Hogwarts. The trick had been figuring out how the groom could also be the maid of honour. Again, the creative use of a Time-Turner solved that problem.

(End of flash forward)

After breakfast, Harry and I continued to practice our Animagus transformations. And like our previous sessions we had quite a bit of success. While Ron and Hermione soon started their second day of advanced cat lessons with Crookshanks. Eventually Harry and I had transformed pretty much every body part that we could while still wearing our clothes. We could have went back up to the stables to work on transforming our torso's without clothes on. But we wanted to remain close by Ron and Hermione in case they got into trouble. So we decided to wait till another time to proceed further. So we settled for another round of practising what we already had so far. It took several hours for us to cycle through all of them again.

By then it was about an hour before Ron and Hermione were going to change back into their human forms, Harry cast the memory spell on them both, so they would have total recall of their Kneazle forms. Once that was done we escorted then back up to their room, allowing them to change back in the privacy of their bathroom. Needless to say, everything went fine when the time came. And shortly afterwards Both Ron and Hermione emerged from the bathroom in their proper human forms.

"I reckon I'm going to like being a cat. But I can't wait to try our other form. Being able to turn invisible will be a very useful ability," Ron said excitedly.

"Spectral wolves don't technically turn themselves invisible. It's more like the effect the Notice Me Not spell has. You're still visible - people just don't notice you," Hermione corrected her boyfriend.

"Well, it's pretty much as good as being invisible. Right?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I suppose it would certainly seem like you were. But I personally think it's much more fascinating that a magical creature would develop such an ability as a survival method. Allowing them to survive into our modern world, while normal wolves in England have long been extinct," Hermione continued, in full lecture mode.

"At least they aren't arguing angrily at each other," I leaned over and said quietly to Harry.

"No. It sounds more like a respectful debate," Harry replied with a smirk.

Oh well, I guess the more things change the more they stay the same, I thought to myself.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Nineteen

After an early dinner, Andromeda finally got to meet the human versions of Ron and Hermione. They also both swore to help protect and keep Teddy's new ability a secret - much to Andromeda's considerable relief.

With dinner finished and the matter of Teddy's new ability settled for the moment, I finally got around to asking something that I had been curious about.

"Why do you suppose Teddy changed himself into a little girl, instead of a little boy?" I asked. "I mean it makes perfect sense that he would be female when he was the six month version of me. But why would he still be a girl when he sampled both Harry and I?" I questioned.

"Well since he sampled both of your DNA it's really not that surprising, since Luna has two X chromosomes and Harry has only one X and one Y. It's a three to one numerical advantage, the odds were in favour of him ending up as a little girl," Hermione surmised.

"That seems like a reasonable explanation. Besides I doubt Teddy truly understands the difference between the sexes at his age to consciously choose to be female. It's probably just how this new ability chose to manifest the genetic information it received from our combined samples," Harry added.

"Is that why Teddy always changes himself into his Tabitha form now, when he's held by either one of you?" Ron asked.

"It would seem that Teddy now identifies his Tabitha form with us and now changes himself when he comes in contact with either one of us," Harry speculated.

"It's probably just a phase in his Metamorphmagus development that will pass as he grows older. So far he still changes back to his usual self every time he goes to sleep or when I hold him," Andi explained.

"But aren't you at least a little concerned about how much time he'll be spending as a girl? And how that might effect his future development?" Ron asked, surprised by Andromeda's attitude.

"Not really. In the past Teddy has made all kinds of changes to himself from hair colour, eye colour and once even his skin colour. I can remember one time when he turned himself completely orange for a whole day. Nothing I could do or say would get him to change back until he eventually fell asleep that night. Granted until recently he's never changed anything like his gender before but I tend to agree with Harry. I don't think Teddy sees a lot of difference between the sexes at his age. It's still way too early to start worrying that he'll suddenly choose to give up being Teddy Lupin and decide to live full time as Tabitha. Such decisions are not usually made when you're six months old. But no matter what he decides, HE or SHE will always have my love and support," Andromeda stated firmly.

"In the meantime Teddy is apparently going to be a little girl when Harry or I spend much time with him. That's why it's important for Teddy to have another name and identity, when he's in his girl form to protect him and this new ability. The rest will just have to sort itself out as he grows older," I added.

Sensing that the current topic had ran its course, Harry decided to change the subject.

"So, Ron and Hermione, how did your cat lessons with Crookshanks go?" He asked our two friends.

"Pretty good. I think we learned a lot," Ron answered.

"Crookshanks is an excellent teacher," Hermione added, as she stroked the cat in her lap affectionately.

"That reminds me, Luna. Just how exactly did you manage to communicate with them and Crookshanks while you were still in your human form?" Harry asked me.

"It was actually quite simple when you think about it. We came here this weekend to help Ron and Hermione if they had any problems while taking the 24 hour potion. Later, when they had successfully changed into their Kneazle forms, it became painfully obvious just how limiting communications was going to be and how fortunate we were to be able to communicate with them in our Unicorn forms. I knew we were also here to practice our Animagus transformations, when it suddenly occurred to me. Why couldn't I give my human form this same ability to communicate telepathically just like any other of the changes? So I took a moment and concentrated on my Unicorn form and focused on just this ability. Then I willed myself to transform just that part of myself that would give me this ability while I was still human. I'm not sure exactly what changed in my human form that allows me to also have this ability. But at the time it felt like an unused part of my brain had somehow became available to me. I don't really know how else to describe it," I finished my rather long explanation.

Harry looked a little worried for a moment then quickly pulled out his wand and cast what I quickly recognized was the species identification spell. The results had him looking a bit more relieved.

"Well, according to the spell you're still a perfectly normal human female, so I guess no serious harm was done," Harry speculated.

"I really didn't think I was taking that great risk by attempting to try this. After all many of the books we read on the Animagus transformation clearly said it wasn't unusual to acquire some improved senses or other traits from your animal form," I tried to justify my clearly-foolish actions.

"That may be true, Luna, but usually such things only develop after several years of being an Animagus. Not before you've even mastered your animal form," Harry replied.

"Okay, so maybe I pushed things a little and moved the timetable up a bit but I think it was still worth the risk. After all I'm a big girl who can make her own choices and I don't need an over-protective boyfriend second guessing my every decision," I said in a huff.

"That's not what I was trying to do sweetheart. I was only trying to point out that spur of the moment decisions can have unforeseen consequences," Harry said as he tried to placate me.

"Wow. Are you two actually arguing with each other?" Ron asked. "I thought I'd never live to see the day. Since you both got together you've been like one mind in two bodies," Ron continued to tease us.

I felt myself blush a bit at Ron's description of how close Harry and I had become.

"I think Harry brings up a valid point Luna. You keep reminding us that you've changed a lot recently." Hermione turned to look me right in the eye. "Don't let yourself slip back into making rash decisions like you would have in the past. You're in more or less a permanent relationship with Harry now, your choices effect him as well. You should listen to him. He usually gives very good advice."

I could tell that Hermione was trying to help make a point about our past lives, as well as our present ones. Without giving away the fact to Andromeda that Harry and I had switched places.

"You're right Hermione. I'm sorry for being so defensive, Harry. I know you were just trying to express the proper concern for someone you love and worry about," I apologized to Harry.

"It's all right sweetheart, I understand your reasons. Just remember we're in this together now and a lot of decisions we make individually can have a big effect on both of us and our future relationship with each other," Harry clarified.

"What? That's it? It's over already? Ron asked, making it clear that he was still joking around with us.

"Well Ron, we don't have nearly the same level of experience as you and Hermione do at arguing with one another. But I can't help noticing lately that you don't seem to argue much with each other these days," I teased him back.

"That's because some of those recent experiences have given us both a greater understanding about each other and that many of the things that bothered or annoyed us before seem less important now. That has got rid of many of our disagreements." Hermione offered her opinion.

"Hermione is almost always right about everything. My life became much easier when that fact finally made it's way into my incredibly thick head. I couldn't agree more with my very smart and beautiful girlfriend," Ron declared with a sincere smile.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll agree that we need to pack up and head back to school. Since we still have a couple of assignments to finish before class tomorrow," Hermione reminded Ron, grinning back at him.

"As long as your reward system is in effect, I'm sure I'll find myself very motivated to do my homework from now on," Ron smirked at his girlfriend.

"If this continues you may actually do quite well on your N.E.W.T. examinations at the end of the year, Ron." I pointed out how Hermione's reward system had greatly improved Ron's academic performance.

After a quick trip upstairs to pack our bags. It was finally time to return to school as we said our goodbyes to Andromeda, Teddy, Magnus and Corin.

"We'll try and visit again next weekend but it may only be on Sunday, since we agreed to meet with Luna's father at the next Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said regretfully.

With that settled Harry took my hand in his and we Apparated outside the main gates of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione appeared shortly after us, with a loud crack. Then we quickly made our way up the path to the front doors past the Great Hall and up the stairs to our respective common rooms. We agreed to meet in the library where we would work on finishing our Potions and Transfiguration assignments that were due tomorrow. Neville and Ginny were already there working on their homework. After exchanging greetings I asked them how things went at Longbottom Manor.

"I think it went quite well actually, Gran doesn't warm up to anyone quickly," Neville explained his stern grandmother's attitude.

"I tried very hard to give a good impression. Then Neville's grandmother found out I was one of the three witches that was with Harry, Ron and Neville fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. And that I fought against Bellatrix Lestrange with you and Hermione. That's when I think she started to thaw," Ginny explained.

"Not that I've brought a lot of girls home to meet Gran," Neville continued. "But I think Ginny is the only one that she seems to approve of."

"She even extended an invitation to me and my parents for dinner next Sunday," Ginny added.

"Well that's something. You're well on your way to becoming the next Mrs. Longbottom," I teased my red headed friend.

She and Neville blushed at the thought, but neither denied it was a strong possibility.

Once finished with tomorrow's assignments we then separated for some personal private time with our respective boyfriend or girlfriend. Or in Ron's case to receive his reward for working so hard on his homework.

After another wonderful night of making out with Harry we eventually had to call it a night, as Harry walked me back to my common room door.

After knocking on the bronze statue of an eagle, it asked its question.

"What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?"

I remembered this question very well - it was the same one it asked the night the original Luna showed me into the Ravenclaw tower, when I was looking for information about Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. I remembered it quite clearly because it was the first time I actually wanted to kiss her. She was so much help that night as she stunned Alecto Carrow and pointed me to the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. If not for her help things might have ended very differently that night. So with feelings of great pride I turned to Harry, took his hand, and confidently gave my response.

"A circle has no beginning," I answered. Then leaned over and promptly kissed Harry's socks off.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you," I said as I turned to enter my common room.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too," Harry answered. With a look that told me he remembered that night as well.

For the next week when we weren't going to classes, doing our homework together, or having Quidditch practice, we spent our remaining free time together. Continuing to practice our Animagus transformations when able, snogging in the occasional broom closets or making out in the Room of Requirement. At least when it wasn't already being used by our two best friends. I guess they were still trying hard to get over their gender confusion issues. I wanted them to be happy whatever they ended up deciding. Of course we always had the master bedroom at Potter Manor if the Room of Requirement was occupied.

Harry had also insisted that he give me as much background about his father and why he was so angry at him for his betrayal. This also included him giving me a few of his memories of their relationship and how they usually interact with each other.

"We haven't always been close but after Mum died we only had each other, things changed and we grew closer as we worked through our grief. I always did most of the cooking and cleaning back then - whilst Daddy made himself busy working on and editing the various stories for each issue of the Quibbler. Either that or planning the next expedition to Sweden looking for proof of the existence of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. We never argued or got angry at each other. Him trying to give you up to Voldemort was a complete shock to me. I couldn't believe he was foolish enough to think they would actually let me go in exchange for your capture. Death Eaters never keep their word when they get what they want," Harry said, looking very agitated over his father's betrayal.

I nodded my understanding as I took in all the information in about their relationship. I thought about how to respond.

"People do foolish things when someone they love is in danger, Harry. Can you really blame him for grasping at anything that might get you back?" I asked seriously.

"No, you're right. I see that now," Harry answered. "I want to forgive him, I really do. It's just hard when I think I might have lost you before I ever got to tell you how I felt."

"I know, Harry. But there were so many things your father could have done if he really wanted to catch us. I can't help thinking that deep down - his heart wasn't really in it. He could have slipped some sleeping potion in the tea he served us or placed anti-Apparition wards to keep us from escaping. But he didn't do that or any number of other things he could have," I offered in Mr. Lovegood's defence.

"I know you're right, of course," Harry said. "I can see it clearly now with my head - it's my heart that has been the problem. I have given it a lot of thought since his last letter. And I think my heart is finally ready to listen as well."

"I think that's all anyone could expect under the circumstances, Harry," I offered.

"Just don't jump into his arms and forgive him before you've told him why you're mad at him. And just what might have happened if he had succeeded in helping capturing you," Harry insisted.

"Of course I'll be the angry daughter, I'll let him know that not only did he betray the man I love, his actions could have doomed the Magical world. I've got it," I said. "But you also need to express my thoughts, that you understand why he did it. And that at the very least the father of the woman you love deserves a second chance," I finished.

"Well I think that about covers it, sweetheart," Harry replied.

"Did you send an owl to Rosmerta to reserve the room?" I asked.

"I sent an owl to her this morning, asking to reserve the same room we had lunch in during our previous Hogsmeade visit. I said that we would be meeting my girlfriend's father. It's all taken care of - three for lunch at noon," Harry answered.

Everything was as ready as it could be. I hoped that all the weeks of trying to help Harry work through his feelings for his father would pay off, and that he would be able to forgive him. After all I already had.

Eventually Saturday arrived. After trying to decide what to wear, I settled on the yellow dress we bought in London - with my mother's high-heeled sandals. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad but I knew I could look better. I really should have asked Hermione and Ginny for some tips with my hair and how to apply a little makeup. I wished Corin was here, as I thought of our female Elf.

With a sudden pop she was there, asking, "Mistress Luna, how can Corin help?"

"Corin! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Corin felt that mistress Luna needed her," she answered.

"Well since you're here, I really need help with my hair and makeup. Any suggestions?" I asked hopefully.

"What is the occasion?" the little Elf asked.

"I'm going on a date to Hogsmeade with Harry," I answered.

"Corin can do what she always did for mistress Lily, when she went out with master James. Would mistress Luna like that?" She asked.

"That would be wonderful, Corin!" I exclaimed. "Yes, please do that!"

Corin did a few quick gestures and a snap of her very nimble fingers had me looking even prettier than Hermione and Ginny had managed.

"Thank you Corin!" I said as I leaned down and hugged the little House Elf. "You're the best!"

Corin looked very happy at my praising her work.

"Is there anything else, mistress Luna?" Corin asked.

"No this is perfect, it's going to knock Harry's socks right off!" I said to her.

She gave a quick nod and disappeared with a pop.

I quickly made my way downstairs, through the common room and out the exit. I found Harry waiting outside with the Marauders map sitting against a nearby wall.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Harry?" I asked him.

"If I have been, it was well worth the wait," Harry answered, as he gave me the once over. "The results are even better than last time. Have Hermione and Ginny been giving you lessons in secret?" Harry asked.

I explained Corin's sudden appearance to him.

"Well done, Corin. But I would be attracted to you, even if you showed up today in a burlap sack. I'll be the luckiest guy in all of Hogsmeade with the prettiest girl on my arm," He said as he stood up and offered that very same arm to me.

I took his arm as I wrapped myself around it, we then made our way down stairs to breakfast. All during our morning meal I received several nice comments from our friends as we sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You look very pretty this morning, Luna," Hermione complemented me. "How did you manage it with your rather limited experience?" She asked quietly, so only I could hear her.

I filled her in on Corin showing up.

"Corin came here! Did you call her?" Hermione asked.

"No I didn't, she said she came because she felt I needed her." I answered.

"You're lucky to have such a devoted House Elf," Hermione said without the usual disapproval of the past.

Hermione had finally had it explained to her by Magnus and Corin that House Elves come into being by the magic of older homes and magical places like Hogwarts. And that very magic is what sustains them. To free one would essentially be a death sentence if they didn't have a new home or master to serve. Dobby and Winky were of course offered a place at Hogwarts. But I later found out that Dobby had more or less attached himself to me. He would have came to me any time, if I had just asked him to. I really missed him and wished he could have had the chance to be a proper member of our family.

After breakfast, Harry and I made our way down to the courtyard and got in line with all the other students. Once cleared by the eternally grumpy Mr. Filch we made our way down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Since we have plenty of time before we meet my father for lunch, let's make our usual rounds to Gringotts, Honeydukes and Zonko's joke shop. Then I need to make a special visit to the Quality Quidditch shop, to arrange that special something we talked about for Ginny," Harry suggested.

"Okay Harry, that sounds good to me," I quickly agreed.

"When things are all taken care of at the Quidditch shop, it should be about time to meet my father for lunch at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said loud enough for only me to hear.

Once we arrived at Hogsmeade we made our way to the new Gringotts location to withdraw the money we would need for today. Then a quick trip to Honeydukes where Harry remembered to pick up more of our two favourites. Never getting any sweets as a child at the Dursley's, and being female now, made the offered chocolates from Harry have an amazing effect on me. They made me very glad to be Luna.

"I can see why girls love chocolates so much, if it makes you feel like this when you eat it. I think the only thing I enjoy more than this is when you make love to me, Harry," I gushed at the effect chocolate had on me now.

"I'll have to remember that. Perhaps we can figure a way to combine the two experiences." Harry smirked at me.

Wow... Was Harry suggesting what I think he did. I was very surprised by this but the idea was also oddly appealing, I tried to shake the image that had formed in my mind. I blushed furiously as I failed to completely banish the thought.

Next, we made a quick trip to Zonko's joke shop and picked up a few things and looked over their latest offerings. We both agreed that Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes had a much better product line than Zonko's. Harry quickly paid for our items as we left the joke store. It was now time to make a trip to the Quality Quidditch shop to see if we could arrange for a discounted broom for Ginny. When we entered Mr. Thatcher immediately noticed our arrival and quickly made his way over to us.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, it's good to see you both again. How can I assist you this fine day? he cheerfully asked.

"I wonder if you ever have any slightly damaged or returned brooms that you might sell at a discount?" Harry enquired.

Mr. Thatcher brought his hand to his chin as he contemplated the question.

"It happens occasionally when one is damaged at delivery or when a customer trades one in on a newer model. Sometimes I'll sell the display model after it looks a bit battered from constant handling. A little polish and it usually looks almost as good as new but I can't really sell it as such," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a close friend who is too proud to accept one as a gift from me. So I thought you might have something she could afford, yet still get the broom she desires. She has saved up well over five hundred Galleons towards a Nimbus 2100 - but is still quite a bit short of her goal of the 1500 she would need. I would be happy to pay the difference, but it must remain a secret and be for a believable reason selling it so cheep. After all she's nobody's fool. If you even mention my name she'll know instantly I had something to do with it," Harry explained.

"Say no more Mr. Potter. I think I have just the idea. What is the name of the witch in question, and what does she look like?" he asked. 

"Ginny Weasley. She's about as tall as Luna, has long red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and is usually found in the company of her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom," Harry described her.

"I think I remember the young lady in question from last month's Hogsmeade visit. I'll set my promotional door chime to her name, it will make quite the fanfare when she enters the shop. I'll tell her she has won 50 percent off any broom. That will drop the price of a Nimbus 2100 to 750 Galleons," Mr. Thatcher explained.

"But that's still more than she''ll be able to afford, Mr. Thatcher," I interrupted.

"Not to worry my dear. That's when the second part of my plan will kick in. I'll then offer to sell her my display model for another 200 Galleons off, bringing the price down to 550 Galleons. That should put the price within her current finances that you said she has already saved towards the broom. Does that sound like a believable scenario to you?" he asked us.

"Yes. I think even Ginny would believe it - and that's what's important. Oh, and speaking of finances, here is a bag with a 1000 Galleons to cover the discounts for Ginny's broom." Harry said, as he offered the bag of coins to Mr. Thatcher.

"No need, Mr. Potter. Keep it, I'm still doing quite well from our last transaction. To cover another discounted broom for a close personal friend of yours, won't be a problem," he explained.

"If you're sure, Mr. Thatcher. I never expected you to take a loss on the broom. If you manage to pull this off, it would be well worth the money to me," Harry replied.

"Not to worry - I'm doing quite well," he assured Harry. "Say - what position and house does Miss Weasley play for?" he asked.

"Ginny is a very talented Chaser for Gryffindor House. I have little doubt that she could turn Pro with a descent broom," Harry answered.

"Ah. Even better, Gryffindor was my House as well when I attended Hogwarts." Mr Thatcher smiled at the memory.

"Well we best not linger. She might see us here and ruin your excellent plan. Thank you very much, Mr. Thatcher. You may be responsible for the professional career of a very talented Chaser," Harry said in parting. We turned and quickly left the shop to meet Harry's father.

Once we were far enough away from the Quidditch store we casually made our way down the High street towards the Three Broomsticks. Harry then turned to me and said, "Aren't you worried that Ginny getting a descent broom will make it that much harder for Ravenclaw to win the cup this year?"

"Of course not! You forget I've seen her fly. She's an incredible Chaser. The only thing holding her back from being a great one is her second hand broom. If Gryffindor wins the cup it will be because the team deserved to win. Besides I feel I owe her too. Hopefully this broom will help her reach her dream to become a professional Chaser. And that is far more important than who wins the cup this year," I answered, feeling that I was right about this.

Eventually we arrived at the Three Broomsticks. It was finally here the moment of truth. I hoped everything would go well as we went inside. Rosmerta saw us and waved us over.

"Harry, Luna, it's good to see you both again. Your guest is already up there waiting. Did you want lunch right away or did you need a few moments?" she asked.

"If you could give us a few moments to discuss some personal matters before you serve lunch, that would be great," Harry requested.

"Of course Harry. How long do you want me to wait?" Rosie asked.

"Hopefully it won't take more than 30 minutes," Harry answered.

"Okay. I should be able to make that work. I'll check to see if your ready for lunch in about 30 minutes, Harry," she agreed.

"Thanks Rosie," Harry said, as we turned and made our way up the stairs to the first door on the left.

On the way I reminded myself of the recent discussion with Harry about how I should act and treat his father when mad at him. The last thing I wanted to do was anything that might give away that we switched places. Besides for the purposes of this conversation the fact that we permanently traded lives probably wouldn't be very helpful. So for now we had both decided not to tell him. As we approached the door it was open - so we went in to find Xenophilius Lovegood seated in the private room. He stood and quickly walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't make much of an effort to hug him back.

"Luna! I've missed you so!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, father," I said trying to sound cold and distant.

He looked a little surprised - then a little hurt at how I addressed him.

"Have I really done so much damage to our relationship that my little girl no longer calls me Daddy?" he asked.

"Daddy is an affectionate term - and that's not something I've felt lately towards you, father," I answered doing my best at this point to keep my distant attitude.

"I don't know why you insisted that Harry be here during this discussion. This is a family matter," Luna's father said, clearly not wanting to air their dirty laundry in front of Harry.

"You should be grateful to Harry, because I probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't convinced me to listen to you. He thinks that if I gave you a chance, I might hear something to explain your actions and perhaps find a reason to forgive you," I replied angrily.

"I see. Then you have my gratitude, Harry." He turned and acknowledged him.

"He's here for other reasons, father. You betrayed Harry by trying to turn him over to Voldemort. But if you ever expect me to forgive you, you'll have to get his forgiveness first. And as for this being a family matter, Harry is family!" I declared, as I held up my hand and purposely revealed my Potter family ring.

"What! You're married? Why wasn't I told?" Mr. Lovegood asked, shocked by this revelation.

"Not officially yet, father - but probably shortly after we graduate from Hogwarts," I firmly announced.

"But then how are you wearing his family ring then? It shouldn't be possible!" Xeno retorted, confused by this unexplained fact.

"That's because Harry and I are Soul Mates, father. According to Gringotts that makes us legally married as far as the Goblin bank is concerned. In fact, if we filed certain papers with the Ministry of Magic we would also be legally married in the Magical world, as well." I explained.

Mr Lovegood looked completely stunned by this new information.

"So not only did you try to turn over both the man I love and two of our best friends to the Death Eaters, you also sold out my Soul Mate, future husband and father of any grandchildren you're likely to ever have. Not to mention it was Harry and those same friends who later helped free me from Malfoy Manor." I finished angrily.

Mr. Lovegood was reeling from the repeated points I made. They stuck him like blows from an unseen fist. He fell back into the chair he had only moments ago got up from.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. By turning him over to them, you could have condemned us all. Do you really think I would be happy to gain my freedom at such a price? You can't trust Death Eaters. You were a fool to think they would keep their word and free me!" I yelled at Luna's dad.

"I'm sorry Luna, I was mad with grief. Nothing mattered but getting you back. The only thing that kept me from falling completely apart after we lost your mother was the fact that I still had you," he explained desperately, throwing his arms up as if to ward me off. "No matter what happened or what price I had to pay I couldn't lose you too! Especially since it was my fault that they took you in the first place, Luna. I'm sorry but I was blinded by my crusade against the puppet Ministry and the Dark forces behind it. I should have known they would use you against me and kept you safe. But again I failed you."

"I can understand some of the reasons why you did what you did, father. But I can't understand why you would so easily give up your honour and values as a journalist. To betray the person you had defended so strongly only weeks before. Do your own personal ethics mean so little to you to be cast aside so easily?" I questioned him.

"The answer is easy when your safety was on the line. I did and said what I thought was necessary to keep us both alive! Just because I said it, or was being forced to print lies, doesn't mean I believed them. Besides, I didn't try that hard to help catch your friends, Luna. At the time I was hoping to find out if you were even still alive! Harry and his friends had managed to evade the Ministry and Death Eaters for months. I was sure they would be able to easily escape a few of Voldemort's minions. Please forgive me, my daughter - but I was desperate to know!" He begged for our forgiveness.

He was making several good points, I looked over to Harry to see if he agreed. He then walked over and said.

"Being in love with your daughter, I can understand only too well your feelings, Mr. Lovegood. I have always believed that the man responsible for raising the woman I would come to love, should be given a second chance," Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me," he said gratefully, as he stood and turned to me and held out his arms.

I ran to him and this time hugged him with everything I had. "I forgive you Daddy, I could never stay angry at you for long. But don't you dare let this happen again!" I chastised him.

"Thanks to your young man, I doubt I'll be forced to make such a choice ever again," he declared with conviction.

"Yes, that's very true. The Magical World owes Harry much, Daddy. But I loved him long before any of that," I announced.

"Well I may have struck the final blow but I never would have been able to do it without a lot of help from many others," Harry added. "But your daughter is certainly among the top of my list when it comes to those who helped me the most. Her intervention on at least two occasions made all the difference between success or failure."

It was at this point that the door opened and Rosmerta peeked her head into the room.

"It's been about 30 minutes. Are you ready for lunch, or did you need more time, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, I think now would be the perfect time, Rosie," Harry answered.

"Excellent! If you will all have a seat - I'll be back with the first course," Rosmerta instructed.

With that we each took a seat, I sat between Mr. Lovegood and Harry. When Rosmerta returned with our lunch, Mr. Lovegood asked us for more details about how we each helped one another before and during the events that led to the final battle at Hogwarts. He listened closely and asked questions occasionally when it was appropriate. I could see he had a keen mind. There was little doubt about where the original Luna had got many of her characteristics from. I'm not sure if it was the memories that Harry gave me or if I was truly beginning to feel genuine affection for the elder Lovegood.

Lunch was excellent as we continued to chat and I learned more about the man who was for all practical purposes now my biological father. Harry had shown me a few pictures of his Mum, as well as a few happier memories of her teaching Luna to knit, and a few times where she helped with dinner or baking some pies. But he never offered much about how she died, other than to say that when experimenting and creating new spells that they can sometimes go spectacularly wrong. Apparently it was the backlash from one of these new spells that had accidentally killed her. Harry never offered to show the memory and I never asked to see it. Quite frankly, I didn't want to see it. But one thing was clear, looking at pictures and seeing the other memories. Luna took after her mother in the looks department - she had the same hair colour and inquisitive eyes I now saw in the mirror each day. Seeing Luna's mum gave me a good idea of the woman I would eventually become and that a part of her lived on through me now. At this point lunch was winding down. I noticed Harry had a serious look on his face as he turned to say something to Mr. Lovegood.

"Now that things are finally settled between you and your daughter. I'd like to formally ask you for her hand, Mr. Lovegood," Harry requested.

"Oh, of course my dear boy, I would be proud to offer you her hand in marriage. But you must call me Xenophilius or Dad. Mr. Lovegood sounds much too formal coming from my future son-in-law," He insisted.

"Thank you, Dad," Harry tried it out, a little uncertain at first. "I'll take very good care of her. After all, she means the world to me!"

I blushed as Harry took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure you will Harry. You've already done a fine job of it so far," he assured Harry. "When do you plan to officially announce your engagement?" he asked.

"It will be a bit longer. We're trying to keep it a secret for as long we can. Once people find out, it will probably cause quite the commotion. We were hoping to avoid that for as long as possible," Harry answered.

"Yes, I imagine it would. Being a public figure does have it's drawbacks." He nodded his understanding of our circumstances. "But when you do decide to go public, I hope you'll consider using the Quibbler to announce your betrothal. After all, it's not everyday that my only daughter becomes engaged to the most eligible bachelor in the Magical World. That's big news indeed!" he exclaimed happily.

Mr. Lovegood then turned to me and asked.

"The repairs to our house have been completed for over a month now, I was hoping you would come home for Christmas, Luna. Of course Harry would be welcome as well," He asked hopefully.

Harry had told me that over the summer when he was still Luna and angry at her father, she had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's in Ginny's room while their house was being repaired from the Death Eater attack. Her father, however, had been renting a flat in Diagon Alley.

"Tell you what - we will visit you at home Christmas Eve for dinner perhaps, but you will be spending the night and Christmas day with us at Potter Manor, Daddy," I made a counter offer.

"Well, as long as we're together for the holidays, I guess it doesn't matter where we are. But I had hoped you'd come home at least once more before starting your new life together," he said, sounding a little disappointed. "As for dinner at home Christmas Eve that might be difficult, since I'm still completely useless in the kitchen."

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll have our Elves take care of the dinner plans for you. When they find out about it, I'm sure they will insist on it"

It was at this point that Rosmerta returned to clear the table.

"How was everything?" Rosmerta asked, as she pulled out her wand and had the empty plates stack themselves.

"Wonderful, Rosie," Harry said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'd like to settle up when you have a moment," Harry requested.

"I got your bill right here, Harry," she said as she handed him a piece of parchment.

"I'd like to pay at least for mine and Luna's lunch, Harry," Mr. Lovegood said.

Harry waved him off. "No, I couldn't possibly take my future father-in-law's money," he insisted.

Rosie gasped at the way Harry addressed Mr. Lovegood.

"Sorry about that little slip Rosie, but along with your excellent service could I ask you to keep that last little bit a secret. We're not quite ready to go public with this yet. I'm sure you understand why," Harry finished as he handed several Galleons to her.

"But Harry this is still TOO MUCH!" she exclaimed.

"Now Rosie, lunch was excellent, your service was beyond reproach and I'm asking you to keep something very important in confidence. You have already earned this, or will earn it with the course of time," Harry said firmly to the owner of the Three Broomsticks.

Before Rosie could even argue back, we heard people outside screaming in panicked voices. A familiar chill came over me. One that I hadn't felt since the night I went to what I thought would surely be my death.

Harry and I quickly moved to the nearby window and saw students and villagers running away in terror. I looked down in shock at the chaos on the street below, one thing became clear - Hogsmeade was being over-run by Dementors. Halloween was once again proving to be a very bad day for me and Harry.

"I thought all of the Dementors were back at Azkaban?" Harry cried out, stunned by what he was seeing.

"Apparently not all of them returned. We need to get a message to Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall!" I yelled to Harry. "I'll send one of my Patronuses to Professor McGonagall. You send one to alert the Minister!"

Harry didn't argue and quickly summoned Prongs as he pulled out his wand and with a sudden yell cast the spell.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he exclaimed.

I also did likewise and hurriedly summoned my mothers doe. I quickly relayed the message to the Headmistress, while Harry did the same with Prongs and quickly relayed his message to the Minister.

"_Hogsmeade is under attack by Dementors! Send help!_"

"Stay here Daddy, you should be safe inside," I said to Mr. Lovegood.

"I'll do no such thing. You expect me to hide, while my only child risks her life to protect others? I failed to protect you once before and I swore I'd never to let that happen again," he insisted stubbornly.

"Very well. But can you cast the Patronus charm, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked as we quickly made our way downstairs. "Because going outside is suicidal if you can't cast it," Harry explained to his father.

"I've only managed to summon a non corporal one, Harry," the elder Lovegood answered, as it dawned on him the exact nature of the danger we faced.

"Perhaps it's just a matter of using the right memory. Might I suggest how you felt when your daughter forgave you earlier today," Harry suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, Harry," Mr. Lovegood agreed.

When we arrived downstairs a couple of Dementors were already inside trying to give the soul sucking kiss to two young girls at the table closest to the door. When I heard two familiar voices cry-out, "_Expecto Patronum!_" I turned to see Ron and Hermione jump up from a table in the corner. As two animals emerged from the tips of their wands. But instead of Ron's Jack Russell Terrier and Hermione's otter, Ron's was now a very familiar bushy-furred Kneazle, while Hermione's was what appeared to be a rather normal looking wolf. They both charged the Dementors, knocking them away from the two girls and driving them back out the same door they had only moments before came in through. Ron then took up a guarding position at the door as Hermione checked on the two frightened girls.

"Here eat this," she said as she gave them each half of a chocolate bar from Honeydukes.

"We've got to do something, the rest of the students and villagers outside are sitting ducks unless we help them!" Ron exclaimed as he continued to look through the window in the door.

Harry quickly pointed his wand to his throat and cast the Sonorus charm, as his voice thundered over Hogsmeade with his warning.

"**Everyone seek the nearest shelter and lock the doors, Hogsmeade is under attack by Dementors!**" Harry finished cancelling it's effect with the counter-spell Quietus.

"That should help most of the people who can get inside. It's the ones caught out on the street that are in the most danger," Harry declared.

"Can anyone here cast the Patronus charm?" I asked everyone who was present in the Three Broomsticks.

Sadly no one spoke up. Unfortunately none of the previous members of Dumbledore's Army were present except the four of us.

"Daddy, we need you to stay here and guard the door while we try and help those who are still stuck outside," I pleaded with the man who was now my father.

"There's no one else Mr. Lovegood. We need Ron and Hermione's help outside. I promise to keep her safe. But the longer we wait the more lives that may be lost." Harry looked directly into Mr. Lovegood's eyes.

"Very well, I'll stay and guard the door. But I'm trusting you to keep my little girl safe in my place. See that you don't disappoint her like I have, Harry." he stated, as a silent agreement formed between the two men.

Harry gave a brief nod that he understood the elder Lovegood's feelings.

"Rest assured, no harm will come to her as long as I live," Harry answered confidently.

With that finally settled Harry, Ron, Hermione and I exited The Three Broomsticks and continued down the High street. We hadn't gone far when three Dementors came toward us from several directions. I quickly called up as many happy memories as I could, not to mention my love for Harry and our two best friends - then cast the Patronus charm.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I yelled finding those same words echoed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

But instead of the expected four Patronuses there were six, two were the brightest silver Patronuses I had ever seen. They were Ron and Hermione's Kneazle and Spectral wolf. While the other four took on a golden glow that was almost too bright to look at. The two that emerged from my wand were Prongs and Midnight - Harry's Unicorn stallion as I had come to call him. Whilst Harry had summoned my mothers doe that I had named Grace. The other was my Unicorn form. If Harry had a affectionate name for her he hadn't told me yet.

Our Patronuses charged and chased after the Dementors while the foul creatures tried desperately to escape from them. Knowing that many others were in greater danger, we quickly proceeded further down the High street as fast as we could.

With each new encounter we continued to use our Patronuses to repel each of them. And drive them away from the helpless students or inhabitants of Hogsmeade that we came across. At one point while our Patronuses were busy with other Dementors three others came out of an ally to the left of us. It was to late to summon one of our Patronuses back to ward off the approaching Dementors. For the first time since I had stepped out onto the street I was concerned for our safety. As the three Dementors rapidly closed in on us, they must have thought they would be able to use this chance to eliminate the source of those who were resisting. Then two new silver forms jumped in front of us, knocking the surprised Dementors away. It was Ginny's horse and a bear Patronus that had come to save the day.

"You looked like you could use a hand," Ginny said with a smirk, as her horse and the bear made short work of driving the three Dementors away.

"Your timing couldn't be better," I told Ginny grateful for her help.

"You really should keep one in reserve, so they don't sneak up on you like that," Neville added.

"Since when did you manage to summon a corporeal Patronus, Neville?" Ron asked his sister's boyfriend.

"Today was the first time, I used the memory of Ginny agreeing to be my girlfriend and this fellow showed up," He answered as Neville gestured to the bear that lumbered nearby as it clawed at one of the Dementors and gave a roar. Meanwhile, Ginny's horse continued to harass another of the Dementors.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Neville," Hermione and I gushed at Ginny who was trying hard not to blush that she was the memory that had inspired her boyfriend's success.

It was at this point I noticed that she had a familiar looking case that said Nimbus 2100 behind her back. With the strap from that same case carried over her shoulder. I was glad to see she had got her broom. Now there was nothing to hold her back from achieving her dream of being a professional Chaser.

Now that we had reinforcements from Ginny and Neville, we boldly continued down the High street using one of the Patronuses to protect us while the rest were focused on making the Dementors as miserable as possible.

After preventing several students and villagers from being kissed, I knew that our luck couldn't hold.

We eventually came upon a scene that nearly broke my heart. It was a little girl who had just been kissed by a Dementor. I suddenly envisioned something like this happening to Teddy. What can I say, something inside me just snapped. I was so enraged that I sent both of my Patronuses after the one that had been leaning over the little girl. The two golden forms sprang toward the foul creature and were quickly joined by two others as they viciously attacked the Dementor. It tried to flee but the four golden Patronus had managed to pin it up against the wall of a nearby house. It started to glow and screech in pain. Then with a final blood curdling scream it burst apart, releasing hundreds of tiny white globes. One of them quickly flew over to the little girl and went back into her body. She immediately opened her eyes and started crying as girl's worried mother rushed over to hold her in her arms.

I then realized that the globes that had escaped from the Dementor were the souls of it's many victims. My friends all seemed to come to the same conclusion, as we all directed our Patronuses to hunt them down one by one. Trapping and destroying as many of them as we could before the Dementors realised the danger they faced and finally fled. In the end we only managed to destroy half a dozen of them before the rest retreated.

_No more easy meals for you bastards_, I thought to myself. It was at this point that help finally arrived with sound of several loud cracks that announced the appearance of a squad of Aurors from the Ministry. They were soon joined by several Professors that had came down from Hogwarts.

"Well, better late than never," I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

My friends and Harry all laughed at my silly joke.

"Let's head back to the Three Broomsticks. Your father is probably worried sick about you," Harry suggested with a knowing smile.

"Good idea, Harry. I could use a stiff drink right about now myself," Ron added.

"Ron!" Hermione huffed disapprovingly.

"What?" Ron questioned. "If there was ever a moment that called for it, this is it Hermione," Ron continued. "Besides we're all of age now."

"Well, I suppose," Hermione conceded the point.

"The first round is on me," Neville offered. "But I'll probably stick with Butterbeer myself."

When we finally arrived back at the Three Broomsticks, I was immediately scooped up in Mr. Lovegood's arms. And was held so tight that it should have hurt but for some reason it didn't. It was strange having a parental figure express so much concern about my well being. _I could get used to this_, I thought to myself.

"Thank goodness your all right, Luna! I was worried sick something would happen to you now that I finally got you back," The elder Lovegood exclaimed relieved that I was unharmed.

"I'm perfectly fine, Daddy," I said sounding both annoyed and pleased by his reaction to my safe return, as I hugged him back.

The next morning at breakfast when the Daily Prophet was delivered, it was completely devoted to the attack on Hogsmeade and how Harry Potter and his friends not only succeeded in driving them away, but had somehow managed to destroy several of the foul creatures. This was something that no one had ever been able to do before.

Another article in the same issue of the Daily Prophet. Iit was revealed that an unknown Death Eater who worked at the Department of Mysteries, had stolen an ancient relic that could be used to control Dementors. It was this Death Eater who had caused the attack on Hogsmeade. He was caught red handed with it by Aurors as he tried to flee the area. Apparently he hoped that the attack would further destabilise the newly reformed Ministry. Unfortunately for him we were there to stop most of it.

There were also several stories in later issues of victims of the Dementors' Kiss that had reawakened after many years of what was thought to be an incurable kind of living death. I was happy many victims of the last war were able to be reunited with their loved ones. I wish we had been able to kill more of the awful creatures that had attacked the village.

All in all it could have been much worse. Of the twenty four victims who were kissed, nineteen had recovered their souls from the Dementors that were destroyed. The remaining five were apparently kissed by ones that had escaped. When it became known that a Dementors could be killed and that its destruction released its victims from the living death, Minister Shacklebolt personally asked for our assistance with destroying the rest. Harry and I happily agreed to help. In the end it would take several years, but eventually we managed to eliminate them completely from the British Isles.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**

**Authors note:**

**For those who are confused by who can summon what Patronuses and why here is some further explanation on that.**

**If you go back and read in my story when they first summon their Patronuses after the switch. Harry as Luna now summons three of them Prongs, Lily's Doe and the black Unicorn stallion (Midnight). While the original Luna as Harry now, also can summon Prongs, Lily's Doe and the female Unicorn Animagus form of the new Luna . (The original Harry Potter). **

**Now back to this point in the story. Each can basically summon both Prongs and Lily's Doe unless the other has already summoned one of them. Because there can only be one of each Patronus at a time, In other words the original Luna as Harry now summons Prongs first because his message is going to Minister Shacklebolt. Prongs is known to be Harry Potters Patronus and is more likely to be taken seriously. While the original Harry as Luna now summons Lily's Doe for her message to Headmistress McGonagall. But later when both cast the Patronus charm at the same time Harry as Luna now summons the boys 'Prongs and Midnight'. While the original Luna as Harry now summons the girls 'Lily's doe and the female Unicorn Animagus form' of Harry as the new Luna. If you wonder how both can summon Prongs and Lily's Doe, it's because they are soul mates and both have a strong connection to Harry's parents. Besides if Luna as Harry couldn't summon Prongs and Harry as Luna could, it would be another give-away that they switched. Does that help clear things up any? **

**Re: Neville and his bear Patronus, I don't recall him being able to summon a corporeal one in the books or films. (By all means correct me if I'm wrong.) I consulted all the lists on the web that I could find and non listed one for Neville. So as you read the rest of chapter 19 you saw how I chose to explain this. I personally have always thought that Neville as the other boy who the Prophecy could have meant. Was also potentially as powerful as Harry. He just lacked the confidence to reach his full potential due to his questionable upbringing. But by the end of the books he comes into his own. The only thing he lacked was a happy memory strong enough to summon a corporeal Patronus. Ginny agreeing to be his girlfriend certainly rises to that level.**

**Ron and Hermione's Patronuses changed to the Animagus form of the one they love. Like Tonk's Patronus changed to a Wolf when she fell in love with Remus. And Harry and Luna's changed to their Unicorn forms. Prongs and Lily's Doe remain because of their unique connections to Harry's parents and that they are soul-mates. Perhaps that's a bit thin but Luna as Harry now needed to be able to still summon Prongs. This was my solution to that problem.**

**Now on to chapter 20!**

**TTFN**

**IamMegumi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter 20

By the time everything was dealt with over the attack on Hogsmeade, it was too late to go to Potter Manor. So Harry and I decided that we would leave sometime after breakfast tomorrow, since the main purpose of our day trip was to visit Andi and Teddy, to find out how they were settling in at Potter Manor. This led to Ron and Hermione deciding to give this weekends trip to the Manor a pass - choosing instead to stay at Hogwarts and work on their Animagus transformations here in the Room of Requirement.

Harry also made another offer to Ginny and Neville to visit Potter Manor with us. But unfortunately they both had previous commitments. Ginny was going home to spend some time with her parents, before they would all be attending a dinner party later that evening at Longbottom Manor. Neville had also been instructed to return home by his Grandmother in preparation for those very festivities. So it would just be me and Harry visiting today. I was rather looking forward to it. I hoped this would allow Harry and I to have a few moments alone. I envisioned the two of us taking a romantic walk through the gardens.

It was at this point that the daily mail arrived with a flurry of owls and the delivery of that day's Daily Prophet. Not surprisingly the morning issue of the magical paper had all sorts of news about the Dementor attack on Hogsmeade. A story and picture on the front page was all about our heroic efforts to fight off the attack on the sleepy Wizarding village. The article also revealed that we had somehow discovered a way to destroy several of the awful creatures that were involved in the attack. Below the fold was yet another story about the captured Death Eater who had used a stolen relic from the Department of Mysteries to cause the the whole episode. Inside the paper was a story about how several of the victims of the attack who were kissed had miraculously reawakened. In later issues of the Daily Prophet there would be story after story of other victims from the previous war that had also awakened after several months or years of being in a state of living death. The speculation was that somehow the death of a few Dementors during the attack on Hogsmeade was the reason for this miracle. That led to the editorial staff of the Daily Prophet to call on the Ministry of Magic to eliminate the rest of the terrible creatures. The hope was that by doing away with the rest of the Dementors it would revive more victims from their comatose state.

I for one wholeheartedly agreed with this sentiment. I hated the evil things, and wouldn't hesitate to kill any in the future that were unfortunate enough to cross my path.

As one would expect after what happened that day and with all the stories in the paper, we were all getting a lot of attention from our fellow students the following day. Of course Harry was getting the lion share of it, as usual. But the fact that the rest of us were also involved was not being overlooked, thanks to the front page picture of all of us in the Daily Prophet. Hopefully, things would return to normal in a day or two. Until then, a couple of days back in the kitchens would seem in order.

Eventually, we finished our breakfast and split up - going our separate ways. Harry and I made our way out the front doors and down into the courtyard as quickly as possible. There we used our family ring Portkeys to transport us to Potter Manor. Once we arrived Harry and I were greeted by the Elder Potters from their painting over the fireplace. Our two Elves showed up soon after to ask.

"Master Harry. Mistress Luna. How may we serve you?" Magnus and Corin happily exclaimed.

"Do you know where Andromeda and Teddy are?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. I believe Mrs. Tonks has just put Teddy down for a nap. She is in the upstairs study," Corin answered.

"Thank you Corin, we'll just pop up and let her know we are here," I said to our female Elf.

"If you needs anything else just calls us," Magnus offered.

With that settled they popped away to continue on with their many appointed tasks, whilst we made our way upstairs to find Andi. The upstairs study was through a door just past Andromeda and Teddy's room. I didn't recall ever being in this part of the Manor before. Andromeda immediately noticed our arrival as she turned to greet us.

"Well, hello Harry and Luna! Teddy will be pleased to see you both when he wakes up from his nap. If I had know this was when you'd show up, I would have tried to delay his late morning nap a bit. I'm sorry, but he usually gets a bit fussy if I don't put him down about now," she apologized.

"Not to worry Andi. We plan on being around most of the day and perhaps as late as dinner tonight. So we'll have plenty of time to visit with him," Harry explained.

"I'd rather we stayed here for dinner Harry. With all the excitement in Hogsmeade yesterday it feels like we're back in the fish bowl again," I declared, frustrated at all the attention we were getting that morning.

"I heard all about it when I read this mornings Daily Prophet. My word! Did you really manage to destroy several of the Dementors?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes it's true Andi. We would have destroyed all of the foul things, if they hadn't fled when they realised that we found a way to actually kill them," I spat bitterly.

"But how on earth did you do it?" she asked. "From everything I've ever been told about the subject, it was impossible to kill one."

"Well I guess until yesterday that was all very true, at least till we accidentally stumbled on a way to do it. We had been moving down the High street with our friends. Using our Patronuses to repel or drive away the Dementors that were attacking the visiting students and villagers. When we eventually came upon a little girl that had just been kissed by a Dementor. The sight of one so young being struck down by one of those foul creatures proved too much for all of us. But Luna took it much harder and flew into a rage sending her Patronuses after the one responsible," Harry explained.

Andromeda looked surprised when Harry had said Luna's Patronuses. But chose not to interrupt at this point in the story.

"Can you blame me? I didn't want to just drive it away, I wanted it to suffer for harming that poor little girl," I spat thinking of what happened to her.

I went on to give my account of the story, explaining what happened when both Harry's and my Patronuses converged on that first Dementor we destroyed - before our group went on to eliminate as many of the Dementors that we could trap.

"So prolonged exposure to a Patronus can prove fatal to a Dementor?" Andromeda asked.

"We think extended exposure to any Patronus will eventually destroy them. The problem is trapping one long enough to have that effect, since Dementors usually flee from the stronger ones. We were lucky to have enough Patronuses that when we focused several of them on one, they had nowhere to escape," Harry answered Andromeda's question.

"Yes I noticed the part where you said that you and Luna both have more than one Patronus. But I've never heard of anyone that could summon more than one of them," Andromeda said.

"We think it has to do with the fact that we're soul-mates. For some reason the bond is particularly strong between us. Which becomes obvious if you see them." I offered, not really wanting to explain how we switched places and gained our enhanced magical abilities.

With Andromeda expressing her wish to see our Patronuses, Harry conjured his up. First he summoned 'Prongs', then my mothers doe 'Grace', and finally my Animagus form that Harry had apparently named 'Moonlight'. I smiled at the name Harry had chosen for her approvingly.

With the arrival of each of them in turn Andromeda grew more and more amazed. Harry finally dismissed the last one.

I then did the same as I too summoned each Patronus by name. Like Harry I called 'Prongs' first, next was my Mum's doe 'Grace', then finally Harry's Animagus form, 'Midnight'. Harry also seemed to like the name as he gave me a brief nod of approval.

I thought about my Unicorn form, the name Moonlight fitted her quite nicely. Moonlight and Midnight - two things that forever belong together.

"What does it mean that they are gold instead of the usual silver ones?" Andromeda asked.

"We think that it somehow means that mine and Harry's Patronuses are a bit more potent than most. Perhaps the happy thoughts we use to fuel them and our love for each other kind of supercharges them," I mused, trying to explain the significance of their golden colour.

"But how can you both summon the same stag and doe?" Andromeda put to us.

"We're not exactly sure why we can, other than the fact that we are soul mates. Making us two halves of the same soul, maybe that allows us to share Patronuses," Harry shrugged. He obviously did not want to explain that the stag and doe were the manifestation of James and Lily's Animagus forms. Such additional information would only make it seem even stranger that I could summon them as well. And I certainly didn't want to explain to Andi at this point that I used to be Harry Potter.

Andromeda seem to sense we were holding back something but thankfully she chose not to push the issue.

"Well, never mind our Patronuses and all the fuss in Hogsmeade yesterday, Andi. How are you and Teddy settling in here at Potter Manor?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, we're doing just fine, Luna. The Elves have all been very helpful at bringing my clothes and other personal items. As well as all the things I need to take care of Teddy. It's such a relief not having to worry about anything other than watching my grandson. I think this is going to be a good move for the both of us," she answered.

"That's good to hear, Andi. Because you and Teddy are our top priority," Harry stated firmly.

"That's sweet Harry. You make this old witch feel needed and loved. I'm sure that when Teddy wakes up he will be very happy to see his godparents are here for another visit."

"Well, I for one would much rather be here doting on our adorable godson, than be back at Hogwarts on display," I added my preference for being here.

"And staying late shouldn't be a problem since we have most of our homework done for class tomorrow. An hour at the most in the Library tonight, should be enough time to finish them," Harry suggested.

This seemed to settle the matter for now, as I turned to Harry. "So shall we head down to the stables to get a little more practice in on our Animagus training? We just need to practice a little more transforming our torso and legs at the same time," I suggested to him.

This was something we haven't had enough practice doing, since we were somewhat limited by how much we could change ourselves while still wearing our clothes. Transforming with your clothes on was an advanced skill that we hadn't even tried yet.

"Every day we practice gets us that much closer to trying the full body transformation," I added.

"Okay Luna, that's probably a fairly productive use of our time till Teddy wakes up," Harry agreed.

"Andi, just send one of the Elves down to the stables to let us know when Teddy wakes up. Then we'll head right back up here to see him," I requested.

"He probably won't wake up for another hour and a half. So take your time, but be careful," Andromeda replied.

That done, Harry and I made our way downstairs and over to the hallway that lead to the back door. Once through it we followed the path that led to the stables. When we got there we decided to use the same stall again.

"Since we don't have Ron and Hermione here to back us up, we should take turns so you and I can help each other if there are any problems," I suggested.

"Okay - I'll go first," Harry offered. He began to strip down to just his shorts then quickly removed them as well. He took off his spectacles, too - then closed his eyes in concentration.

His human form started to grow larger as a silky black fur started to cover most of his body. Each body part slowly morphed from human into their Unicorn counterparts, arms changed into front legs while legs became hind legs. Feet and hands transformed into golden hooves as a tail sprouted above his now larger hind end. Then his torso barrelled out into a larger equine form. His shoulders broadened into a longer thicker neck. But other than his ears moving up higher on his head and becoming more pointed in shape, Harry's head remained in it's still very human form. It was a very strange sight to see Midnight's strong masculine body with Harry's head and face on the end of his Unicorn neck.

"Wow. You're almost there!" I said amazed. "Everything okay in there Harry?" I asked.

Harry tried to answer but all that came out was a deeper sounding whinny and a brief snort. He couldn't respond vocally since his throat and vocal cords were now those of a Unicorn.

_**'Yes. Everything's fine,' **_he thought as he switched to non-verbal communications.

"Can you change back on your own to human form or do you need some help?" I asked him.

_**'Give me a moment and I'll try to change back,' **_he projected his answer to me.

He then closed his eyes and willed his body to change back into into it's human form.

His ears began to move back to their original locations becoming rounder then returning to their normal human form. His shoulders narrowed and neck became shorter. As his chest and torso grew smaller and smaller as they returned to a more human shape. His front and hind legs changed back into arms and legs. His hooves once again became hands and feet. As each body part slowly morphed back into their original human forms. The last remnants of the silky black fur was now completely gone.

"That was excellent Harry! It won't be long now. Was it hard to hold that form?" I asked.

"Not really. It felt like I could easily stay in that shape as long as I wanted to. It's really the transformation that uses most of my magic. Once I'm in my Unicorn body it takes hardly anything to maintain it," Harry answered.

"That's good to know. Are you ready to try it again, Harry?" I asked encouragingly.

"I'm ready. Here goes another try," he replied.

He once again changed himself into his Unicorn form almost completely stopping just short of his head again.

"That was pretty good Harry! Is everything still all right?" I asked him.

_**'I'm fine. How did it look that time?' **_he questioned.

"Well, I think this attempt certainly was faster and looked a lot smoother during the transformation," I observed.

_**'It did feel like it was quicker and a more efficient change for me as well,' **_Harry projected his thoughts back to me.

"All right then. Change back to your human form and try it again," I suggested.

With that Harry changed back, then made a third attempt to transform into his Unicorn body and back again - followed by two more tries. With each additional effort the results were even faster and made for a more purposeful transformation. By the time he finished the fifth try Harry was ready for a break.

"I need to rest a little Luna, Are you ready to give it a try?" Harry asked as he pulled back on his shorts, shirt, and glasses.

"Okay," I agreed as I started to remove my clothes.

After a few moments I had stripped down to just my bra and knickers. My hands behind my back had my bra unhooked and my breasts free from their silky confinement - I then slipped my knickers off. I was now ready to make my first attempt. I called up the memory of my Unicorn form and remembered what it was like to have that body at least from the neck down, stopping just short of my head. I then willed my body to change wandlessly into that form.

I felt my body start to grow larger as a silky white fur started to cover my body from the neck down. Then my arms and legs began to reshape themselves into my front and rear legs. Next, my hands and feet transformed themselves into golden hooves. A blonde tail sprouted from my expanding rear end. My breasts began to change shape as they relocated themselves to my lower belly - while my torso continued to grow larger reshaping itself into a more equine form. My shoulders broadened and transitioned into a longer thicker neck. It was a very strange sight to look down at my body and see Moonlight's Unicorn form while my human head and face remained on the end of her neck. I could feel my long blond hair transition into my mane. For all practical purposes from the neck down I now had a female Unicorn's body. I moved around the stall and flicked my tail feeling like I'd always had one. It took Harry asking if I was okay to shake me out of my revelry.

_**'I'm okay - it's just weird being this close to making the complete change. Yet stopping just short of it,' **_I thought to Harry as I switched to non-verbal communication.

"I know what you mean but it's still good practice. And shows just how much control we actually have over the transformation. Are you ready to change back or do you need assistance, Luna?" Harry asked.

_**'No I should be okay, Harry. Just give me a moment and I'll give it a try,' **_I answered non-verbally.

I called up the image of my human form and again willed my body to change back. I felt the changes start immediately. My Unicorn form slowly gave way to their human counterparts.

Like Harry with each attempt I made it was taking less time to complete the transformation into my Unicorn form and back again. By the time I completed my fifth change I was starting to feel exhausted and was ready to take a break.

"Are you ready to try another round, Harry?" I asked him.

"Sure! Now that I've had a rest," he answered, removing his glasses again.

Unlike Harry I hadn't bothered to put any of my clothes back on yet. Apparently the view was enough of a distraction for Harry that he forgot to take off his shorts and shirt. They didn't slow down his transformation at all, as they were ripped apart from Harry's rapidly expanding body.

"Forget something, Harry?" I giggled at my boyfriend's misfortune.

_**'I guess I was distracted by your beautiful naked body,'**_ he thought to me sheepishly.

"Good answer, Harry. I guess you'll be going commando, unless I fix them for you," I teased him.

As I leaned over to pick up the ripped fabric that was once his shirt and shorts. A quick Reparo charm had the ripped items restored back to a recognizable shirt and shorts. I folded them and set them aside with Harry's other clothes. Harry continued to practice another four times by then he was ready for another break. I then started another round of transformations and had just finished my ninth try when Corin appeared with a pop.

"Master Harry. Mistress Luna. Mrs. Tonks says Teddy is awake now," reported our female Elf.

"Thank you Corin. We'll be right up," Harry said to Corin, who then quickly popped away to give our answer.

I decided to attempt one more try before heading back up to the house but in my rush to make it fast, I forgot not to change my head along with everything else. So when I willed my body to change this time I changed all the way into Moonlight. I quickly realised my mistake yet was also pleased by my unexpected success.

_**'I did it Harry, I'm a Unicorn!'**_ I exclaimed wordlessly.

"You certainly did Luna!" Harry said excitedly as he cast a couple quick spells to verify the change was complete.

"Everything checks out correctly. Right now you're a perfectly healthy Unicorn mare, Luna," Harry confirmed.

_**'I'm going to try and change back now, Harry,' **_I thought to him.

I closed my eyes and recalled the image of my human form then willed my body to change back to normal. It took a little longer for some reason, but I was eventually human again.

"I think you may have forgot a couple things, Luna," Harry said with a smirk. "Although I must say they do make you look particularly cute."

I looked down and quickly noticed I still had a blond tail and my silky white pointed ears on the top of my head. I also noticed my fingernails were coloured gold.

"Well, I almost made it back to normal," I blushed.

I tried again to complete the change back. But my tail and ears still remained from my Unicorn form.

"Harry, I think I could use a little help here," I pleaded.

"Personally I think they're adorable," Harry teased.

"Adorable they may be. But I really think it's best that I don't have them while we visit our godson. Honestly, the last thing we need is for Teddy to start picking up these kind of traits as well, with him already turning himself into a little girl whenever we visit," I insisted, giving my tail a flick again without even trying.

"Oh, all right," Harry agreed reluctantly.

Harry then cast the Animagus reversal spell on me, as my ears became less pointed and moved back down to their normal positions. My tail seemed to pull back into my body and disappeared completely. But my fingernails for some unknown reason remained in their gold colour. I held them up to show Harry.

"That's odd," Harry said as he again cast the Species identification spell on me.

"What's it say, Harry?" I asked him, concerned that something was wrong.

"It says you're a perfectly healthy human female, Luna," Harry reported his findings.

"Then why are they still golden?" I asked confused.

I didn't really mind them being like this. I actually thought they looked rather pretty as they were now. It was like they were painted with a golden nail polish that would never chip or have to be reapplied.

"Maybe it has something to do with this being the first time you completed the change into your Unicorn form without having to use the 24 hour Animagus potion," Harry speculated. "Or perhaps this is one of those things that your human form has inherited from your Unicorn one. Can you still communicate non-verbally without using your little trick?" Harry questioned.

_**'Apparently I can still do it - even in my human form, without having to resort to my little trick,'**_ I confirmed to him I still had the ability.

"I wonder if you also have the purifying abilities in your human form now, as well. We'll have to look into this further," Harry said.

"I agree. But in the meantime we have a godson who needs visiting," I said, returning to vocal speech.

We both grabbed our piles of clothes and quickly dressed. After almost a month of being female I was starting to get the hang of putting on a bra. Yet I was also beginning to understand why Harry was glad never to have to wear one anymore. Oh well, I had to keep reminding myself to take the good with the bad.

Once dressed we left the stables and quickly made our way back up to the house. Through the back door down the hallway and up the stairs. A quick check of Andromeda and Teddy's room revealed that they were somewhere else. Sounds heard in the nearby study confirmed their whereabouts. We opened the door and went in. Andromeda and Teddy both quickly noticed our arrival.

"There he is. Our favourite little man!" I gushed at seeing my godson again.

"We've come for another visit, Teddy!" Harry exclaimed

Teddy smiled and gurgled happily at us from Andi's arms, as we came in and sat in the nearby love-seat. Andromeda then got up and came over offering Teddy to Harry and me.

"Are you sure Andi?" I questioned her. "We don't want to intrude on Teddy's time with his Grandmother."

"Nonsense, I'm with him all the time. You and Harry only have the occasional weekend to see him," Andi insisted.

"Even if during our visit Teddy spends most of his time being Tabitha?" Harry asked.

"Of course. It's probably just a phase he'll outgrow eventually. If not... Well, Tabitha is a part of Teddy too. It will all work out. You'll see," Andromeda announced as she passed him to Harry.

And just like every other time either Harry or I held him, he quickly changed himself into a little girl with blond hair and Harry's green eyes. Even though we all agreed to call Teddy Tabitha when he was a little girl, when it was just us and no one else we still called her Teddy.

Harry kissed and hugged the sweet little girl that only moments before was a little boy. After a few moments of quality time, Harry passed Teddy to me for more hugs and kisses. I found myself wishing that this adorable little girl was actually my daughter, instead of just my godson. I was shook out of that thought as Corin arrived with a sudden pop.

"Lunch is ready in the family dining room, Master Harry, Mistress Luna and Mrs. Tonks," our female Elf announced.

We all made our way downstairs to the smaller family dining room, just off the much larger ceremonial one. I carried Teddy in my arms hugging and kissing her affectionately. When we arrived I placed Teddy in the high-chair between Andi and me. We both took turns feeding her with various games, sometimes the spoon was the Hogwarts Express going though a tunnel, other times it was a Quidditch Chaser with the Quaffle heading for the rings trying to score. Each time the spoon arrived at it's appointed destination, it delivered various puréed fruits or vegetables to little Teddy's mouth. The rest of us had to suffer eating our lunches the normal, mundane way. The food was excellent as always even if it wasn't delivered as spectacularly as Teddy's was.

After lunch we returned to the upstairs study where Harry and I played with Teddy on the floor as we wandlessly animated various stuffed animals to prance around and kiss Teddy's chubby cheeks. The black and white Unicorn's would also occasionally kiss each other from time to time. Harry and I immediately took to calling them Moonlight and Midnight. They both proved to be Teddy's favourite toys. We must have played with Teddy for hours when I started to noticed Teddy yawning every once and a while. Andromeda noticed as well and offered us the chance to put Teddy down for his late afternoon nap. Harry and I got up from the floor as I picked up Teddy in my arms. We then left the study and made our way over to Andromeda and Teddy's room. A quick sniff confirmed that Teddy's nappy also needed changing. It also proved that Teddy was indeed still a little girl. Once Teddy was all cleaned up and had a fresh nappy, I carried her over to her crib and put her down for a nap. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. And just like Andromeda had always said Teddy slowly reverted back to his real self as his blond hair returned to the sandy brown hair that matched Remus's hair colour that hadn't prematurely turned grey. He was definitely his fathers son when he looked like this. Harry and I crept slowly out of the room. Andi had been watching us from the doorway.

"Someday in the not-so-distant future you both are going to make wonderful parents. I'll take it from here," she declared.

"Thank you for letting us put him down, Andi. We can always use the practice," I said happily.

"Not from what I saw in there you don't. You both look ready to me. You just need to finish school and get yourselves properly married. Otherwise you both are pretty much good to go." Andromeda smiled.

"It's nice to know we have your support, Andi. But don't forget you have ours as well," Harry said in return. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave you with Teddy. Right now, I want to spend a little quality time with my boyfriend."I said. "So how about it Harry? Feel up to a romantic walk through our gardens?" I asked him.

"With you?" Harry asked. "I'd go anywhere with you, just lead the way - pretty lady." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Careful Harry. Don't start something unless you plan to finish it," I teased him back.

"Where you are concerned, sweetheart. That's never a problem. So lead on my little vixen," He smirked back at me.

I really didn't need any encouragement as I took Harry's hand in mine and led him down the stairs through the hall that led to the back door. We followed the path past the stables and out into the gardens. It really was beautiful here and the person next to me made it even more special. Harry noticed my brief glance towards him as he gave our joined hands a gentle squeeze. Then leaned down and claimed my willing lips with his. I turned to him deepening the kiss as I moved to put my arms around his neck. He followed my lead by putting his arms around my waist. I was wearing socks earlier but after a a few moments in Harry's arms I wasn't so sure anymore. All I can say is WOW, Harry was a great kisser! Eventually we had to come up for air as we continued to wandering through the gardens - until we found ourselves at the front of Potter Manor near the main fountain. A nearby bench gave our tired legs a rest, as Harry sat down and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. No words were needed as I felt safe and secure in Harry's arms. Nothing else mattered as we continued to drift away in our own little world.

I was eventually brought back to earth as I felt a cool breeze and noticed the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon. I leaned into Harry, feeling the warmth his arms around me provided.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get some more flying practice in down at the pitch before next Saturday's game. But time seems to have flown by quicker than I thought, and it will be dark soon," I said to Harry.

"That's okay Luna. I'd much rather spend my free time with you. Besides, Ron has had us out practising every time the Pitch is available," he replied.

It was hard to believe that it was almost time for the first game of the Quidditch season and that next Saturday would be Harry's first real game.

"Are you ready? Do you feel nervous, Harry?" I asked him.

"I think I'm ready. Perhaps a little. That's normal I would expect," he answered.

"Draco better play fair - or I'll hex his bits off," I threatened.

"I don't think I have to worry about Draco. It's his team-mates I'm more concerned about," Harry speculated.

Harry was probably right. Draco had been going out of his way to be very civil to me when I was still Harry Potter. I expect this was due to the testimony I gave at his mother's trial. It probably saved her from serving a possible sentence in Azkaban. But many of the children of various Death Eaters weren't as kind. Several of them still held grudges against Harry Potter. Some were even on the Slytherin team.

"Besides, Astoria Greengrass might retaliate if you did - and I quite like having my bits," Harry smirked.

That's right - Draco and Astoria Greengrass were dating. I had always thought that Draco would end up with Pansy Parkinson. But apparently she took Draco's and his mother's betrayal of Voldemort personally, and had broke things off with Draco. He didn't seem very upset about it.

"Don't worry, Harry I'll protect your bits. After all, they're quite important to me as well," I reassured him.

"I feel better about the game against Slytherin already," Harry laughed.

"But if anyone else on the team tries to hurt you, all bets are off," I stated firmly.

"Fair enough, but in the meantime let's go in before I freeze those very important bits off," Harry joked.

I laughed at Harry's attempt at humour and got up off his lap, feeling the loss of warmth we had been sharing. Not wanting to waste any time we made our way to the front doors and went in. Just as I had expected behind those double doors was the entry room that our family rings always transported us to.

"Hello, Harry and Luna. Did you have a nice time together out in the gardens?" the elder Potters greeted us.

"It was lovely," I answered in a dreamy voice.

"The time I spend with Luna is never long enough for me and always seems to pass far too quickly for my liking," Harry added.

"Spoken like a lad who has found his one special lady. No time together is ever long enough and every time you're apart seems like an eternity," Grandfather said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I think us ladies feel the same way about our special guys. Isn't that right, Grandmother?" I said, as I winked at her in the painting.

"I couldn't agree more, my dear girl." She nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we have a godson who needs our love and attention," Harry said, as we made to leave them.

"Not at all my dear boy, spoil him rotten for us too." Charles Potter called out.

Harry and I then quickly made our way upstairs to find Andromeda and Teddy. A quick check in their room showed Teddy's crib was empty. Additional noises from the study told us where they were. Once inside we continued to heap love and affection on the blond haired, green-eyed little girl who seemed determined to be our daughter. Who was I to argue with this adorable little girl. If she wanted me to be her mum. I'd happily comply and try to be the best mum I could possibly be for her.

Corin appeared and announced that dinner was ready. So we all made the trek down to the family dining room. And had yet another wonderful meal with our growing family. But all good things have to come to an end. Harry and I needed to get back to school. We had at least an hour in the library to finish our homework for tomorrow's classes. So we bid farewell to Teddy, Andromeda and our Elves. Then we Apparated just outside the main gates of Hogwarts and made our way up to the courtyard. As soon as we passed through the main doors I started to notice the attention we were once again getting from our fellow students. I turned to Harry and gave him a quick kiss and said only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll get my books and meet you in the library, Harry."

He gave a brief nod and said,"I'll see you there."

We then split up and headed up the staircase that led to our respective common rooms. Once I arrived at the door I gave the bronze eagle statue in the form of a knocker a quick tap.

"What has one eye but never sees?" it asked.

I thought hard till the answer became obvious. "A needle," I replied.

"Excellent, dear girl!" it exclaimed, as the door slid open.

I quickly made my way up to the seventh year girls dorm room and went in. Most of my dorm-mates were there and greeted me in turn. Except Mandy who I passed on my way through the common room.

"What have you been up to today, Luna?" Padma asked curiously. " I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Harry and I went to visit his godson again," I answered. "He's such a sweet little boy."

"Sounds like a nice way to spend time with your boyfriend," Su Li said enviously.

"Going with Harry to see his godson says a lot about your relationship with him," Lisa added. "It's almost like you two are already married."

I could tell they wanted to ask if Harry and I had already eloped.

"All right ladies. Let's cut to the chase and just ask what's really on your minds," I declared to my room-mates.

"I know we all promised to keep quiet about it. And we've all kept that promise and haven't told anyone else. But we're dying to ask why Harry's House Elf called you his mistress." Padma summed up their joint question.

"Oh that," I replied like it was no big deal. "Why do you think Kreacher called me his mistress?" I asked coyly.

"Well, we think you and Harry eloped when you were off school grounds," Su Li surmised what they were all thinking.

"That's a very good guess. Yet I hate to disappoint you girls. But my surname is still Lovegood. The real truth of the matter is even more amazing," I teased them.

"But how is that possible?" Lisa asked, even more curious as to what the answer was.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to breath a word of it until Harry and I go public about it," I offered.

"Do we need to swear on it?" Padma asked.

"No. I'll take your word for it. Just know if you let it slip out, it will probably make things even more difficult for me and Harry," I answered.

"We promise!" all three exclaimed.

"Harry and I are soul-mates," I declared.

"WHAT! REALLY! HONESTLY!" all three shouted in shock.

"Soul-mates are incredibly rare. You're not kidding... This would be big news!" Padma said excitedly.

"How on earth did you find out?" Su Li asked.

"Quite by accident. It happened when Harry and I went to Gringotts, a few weeks back. Apparently Goblins can see these kind of bonds in their customers. Harry's account manager immediately noticed we were soul-mates. And thought that was the reason for our visit. He even addressed us as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. As far as the Goblins are concerned, Harry and I are already married. I'm already wearing the Potter family ring, and have all the rights a privileges as the next Lady Potter," I announced, as I revealed the ring on my finger.

My dorm-mates 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the ring.

"Well. That settles it! You and Harry are not really a matter of 'IF' - you're more of a matter of WHEN," Lisa stated the obvious.

"I'd love to stay and chat more, ladies, but I'm already keeping Harry waiting. Remember, I'm counting on you all to keep quiet about this," I announced, as I grabbed my book bag and hurried downstairs through the common room. I then headed towards the library.

When I arrived Harry was at a table towards the back, as far away from everyone as was possible. It was probably to make me happy, since he knew I hated all the gawking. I noticed he was folding and putting away the cleared Marauders Map.

I sat down next to Harry. "Sorry I'm late, but the girls wanted to know why Kreacher called me his mistress the other day. Since they have kept it to themselves I thought they deserved the real answer, instead of them thinking we had eloped," I explained to him.

"So that's what was going on. I was afraid you were getting picked on again," Harry stated, relieved.

"No, we all get along great now. Even Mandy's been really nice to me lately," I replied.

"How much did you tell them about us?" Harry asked.

I told him, making sure that my voice was soft enough for only him to hear me.

"You're not mad, are you?" I put to him.

"No. They already knew enough to figure it out, if they really wanted to. They probably didn't even try that hard, figuring the easy answer was that we eloped." Harry smiled gently at me – in the way that he always did when he was Luna.

"True, but I wouldn't want to get married that way. I want a big wedding, with all our friends and family present," I declared, with my dreamy Luna voice.

"And you shall have it – but it can't happen soon enough for me, sweetheart. I want you to be my wife as soon as we can manage it," Harry whispered in my ear. Then he sighed. "But for now we have some homework that needs seeing to!"

So we turned our full attention to finishing the homework for Potions, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry finished first, since he had a head start whilst I was busy in my dormitory. It took me an extra twenty minutes to finish mine. We then packed up our books and left the library, walking together until it was time to split up and go our separate ways. I sat my bag down and wrapped my arms around Harry's neck.

"Thanks for today, Harry," I cooed in his ear. "You know, it's a good thing that we have Teddy – because if I didn't have him to direct my maternal instincts towards, I'd probably end up pregnant before we're even out of school. And I'd rather not be several months pregnant on my wedding day," I teased him.

"The thoughts you give me before we separate. I swear you'll be the death of me yet, Luna," Harry groaned. He reflected inwardly for a moment, and checked that we were alone before speaking again. "When I was the old me, I wouldn't have said something like that. I guess I definitely think like a young man, now!"

"I reckon you do. And it's not easy being a slave to the male sex drive – is it, Harry?" I smiled, and then nibbled on his earlobe. I felt little Harry pressing against my belly, and knew my objective was complete.

"No, it isn't. Especially when you know very well we haven't the time to explore it, Luna." Harry's face was a picture of frustration.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I cooed in his ear, pleased by the reaction I was getting from him – knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Goodnight, Harry. I love you!" I declared airily, as I picked up my book bag and quickly made my way up the stairs leading to my common room.

Once inside, I went up the girls' stairs to the seventh year dorms and over to my bed. I stripped down to my knickers and pulled out my old Quidditch jersey, then slipped it over my head. It was clean, but still held Harry's scent. I slipped under the covers and knew I would be visiting Harry in my dreams.

The week that followed passed by in a blur. It consisted of going to class, doing our homework, Quidditch practice, or yet another session of Animagus training. Michael Corner had us training three times a week, even though our first game was still weeks away.

The next time Harry and I practised our Animagus transformations, I learned that Harry had been holding back on me. When he attempted what I thought was his first try at a full body transformation, he succeeded effortlessly and changed back into his human form just as easily. But unlike me, he didn't gain gold fingernails. Harry said that was because subconsciously I probably liked having them. I think he was right. Whilst he of course would have looked funny with gold fingernails. When I asked why it was so easy for him to make the transformation, he stated it was probably because being a unicorn was his native form. And he speculated that I would very likely have an easier time with our Phoenix forms than he would.

The strange thing about it for me was I had no problems changing myself into Moonlight, but every time I reverted back to human form, I usually retained some feature from Moonlight – usually my ears, tail, or often both. One time, even my breasts remained down on my lower belly. Now that was a weird experience. Each time it happened Harry would tease me about it, saying I liked being a unicorn so much that I didn't really want to change back completely. I didn't think that was the reason. Certainly, I liked being able to transform into Moonlight – but I also liked being Luna, especially when Harry and I made love. Personally, I think it was another subconscious reaction to Harry saying how cute I looked with the ears and tail.

The night before Harry's first real Quidditch game I suggested to Hermione that we help our boys get good and tired before going to bed that night. I told her how I had changed the Room of Requirement into a perfect copy of the Prefects bathroom, as well as mentioning the skimpy bikini I wore to get Harry in the mood. And how the Room of Requirement then gave us a private room to make love in. I would wear the one-piece blue swimming costume, whilst offering the yellow bikini for Hermione to wear. In the end, everything went as planned – and Harry and Ron slept through the night, so none of us bothered to return to our dorms. Both of them woke up well rested and ready for the big game.

The first time I saw Harry in his Quidditch robes I thought he looked very handsome wearing them. And since I was now a member of a house team, I wouldn't be allowed to do the commentary for our final year at school. Just as well, I thought – I wasn't confident enough to carry it off with the same flair as the original Luna did, when I played against Hufflepuff during my sixth year. So instead, I made sure to bring my lion hat – making it clear who I was supporting in the Gryffindor-Slytherin game.

Now that we were all dressed, we left the Room of Requirement and made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with our friends at the Gryffindor table. I was impressed as I watched Harry eat his breakfast as if it was any other day. I remembered my first game. I was so nervous that I couldn't manage to eat more than a piece of toast. The new Harry seemed to be made of sterner stuff – hopefully that would serve him well in the game.

Once breakfast was over we made our way down to the pitch early, wanting to get good seats for the game. We each walked with our respective boyfriend or girlfriend. Me with Harry, Hermione with Ron, and Neville with Ginny. The rest of the Gryffindor team followed along behind us. When we arrived outside the Gryffindor locker rooms, the rest of the team went in. I turned to Harry and kissed him.

"That was for luck, Harry," I said to him. "I know you'll do great today - but be careful. I have big plans for us tonight, and they don't involve the Hospital wing."

"I'll do my best, sweetheart!" Harry exclaimed confidently. He smiled. "You look adorable with your lion hat, on."

"Well, I have to be clear about which team I'm supporting. Not that I was likely to support Slytherin – since my big, strong boyfriend is on the Gryffindor team," I teased him back.

Harry grinned, and then joined the rest of the team in the locker room.

Hermione, Neville, and I made our way up to the Gryffindor section of the stadium. As we waited for the game to begin, more people showed up. Neville got up and asked, "Can I get anything for you ladies at the sweet stall?"

"Some popcorn would be nice. Thanks, Neville," Hermione requested. I nodded in agreement.

"Won't be long. Save my seat!" Neville called out, as he departed.

Once he was gone I turned to Hermione. "So how are you and Ron managing your little gender problem?" I asked curiously, only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione looked around - then cast a Muffliato spell to give us some additional privacy. She looked worried. "It's been a little more than two weeks since we reverted to our true forms. But so far there hasn't been any real change – our souls have remained exactly the same, Luna!" she answered. "Ron's is still a pretty red-headed girl with blue eyes, while mine's a handsome young man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. We've both had more sex as we are now, yet nothing's changed!" Hermione answered.

"Well, I think it's a bit early to give up. Harry did say that it would take longer for them to revert, since you're essentially working against how you both experienced sex the first time round," I put to her. "I think what you really have to ask yourself is how you feel about sex as a woman. How does it compare to when you experienced it as a male, Hermione?"

"That's just it, Luna. It's wonderful whenever Ron and I make love, even as a woman! But on a fundamental level it somehow feels wrong. I feel that I should be the one who penetrates Ron. Does that make any sense to you?" she asked, confused.

I considered what she was telling me. "Actually, it makes perfect sense, Hermione. You both love each other, and are very committed. Yet it sounds like you'd probably be happier being the male in your relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron feels that he'd rather be the lady. Each time you have sex as you are now probably only reinforces the feeling that you should both change back."

"But all my life I've been very happy being a girl. I never once thought I wanted to be a boy," she insisted.

"I don't doubt you. I never wished to be a girl, either, when I was still Harry. But as you know, I'm quite happy to be one now. Sure, I've hated just about everything about being Harry Potter – but just changing my sex wouldn't have solved anything. It was not having to be Harry that freed me from all the guilt I was suffering. It took Luna offering me the chance to be her for a while to open my eyes." I paused, reflecting on how I mentally adapted to my life as Luna. "I think that having sex for the first time, as a woman, changed something deep inside me. I didn't realise it at the time, but I know now that even if we had changed back, I probably wouldn't have been happy – and would have eventually begged for us to switch back again, only for good. Fortunately for us we couldn't make the change back when we planned, and when we finally could… Well, by then we both realised we didn't want to, anymore."

"Ron and I both agreed to tough it out for at least a month – then we'd decide what to do about it," Hermione declared. "At that point we'll either switch back for keeps – or stay as we are."

"Would it really be the end of the world if you did end up switching back?" I asked her.

"Not for me, it wouldn't. I can think of several advantages to being a pure-blood wizard that could only help a potential career at the Ministry of Magic. I'd like to think that being a Muggle-born witch doesn't matter. But I'd be naïve to think that Voldemort's defeat would change everything overnight that's wrong with the magical world," Hermione replied.

"It wouldn't surprise me if some of this has already occurred to Ron, as well. After all, he did have your formidable brain for three days," I pointed out to Hermione.

"But do you honestly think Ron truly feels the same way?"

"If there hasn't been any change in how your souls appear, then he most likely does," I answered her. "Haven't you and Ron talked about this?"

Hermione nervously shifted in her seat. "I didn't want my preferences to colour his decision. If he truly wants to switch back again permanently, I want it to be because it's what he wants. Not because I might fare better at the Ministry."

"Maybe that's why he hasn't said anything, either. Perhaps he's waiting for you to express what you want, before saying what he'd prefer," I suggested.

"I love Ron too much to ask him to willingly become a second class citizen, so that I might get a leg up in a Ministry career," Hermione stated.

I tilted my head. "Whilst it's true that many aspects of the magical world are behind the times, compared to the Muggle world, I don't feel that my being a witch makes me a second class citizen…"

"Yet there are still parts of the Muggle world where we girls are culturally treated less favourably than boys or men, Luna," Hermione pointed out.

"True. We're lucky in that regard! And hopefully the more level playing field in this country will help me to realise my own dreams. I'd like to play Quidditch at a professional level. Then, after that, maybe teach Defence or Transfiguration at Hogwarts – as well as having a family with Harry. All those doors are still open to me. Male or female, I'll try to achieve my dreams!" I stated firmly.

"In the end it's up to us, isn't it?" Hermione sighed.

I gave her a quick nod of agreement. "No one has more control over your personal happiness than the person you see reflected back in the mirror. It's up to you and Ron who that person will be. And which life will help or hinder you on the way to the things you want most. Rest assured whatever you both decide; Harry and I will support your decisions. Because no one understands the choice you have to make more than us," I answered.

Hermione gave a wry smile. She squeezed my hand. "You're definitely become wiser since you turned into Luna, Harry."

I smiled back. "Well, I'm a Ravenclaw now. With luck, I'll get to be everything that's good about the old Luna – and Luna, as Harry Potter, will be the best of me, as well as holding onto her old perceptive wisdom."

"I'm missing Luna's remarks about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and the like." Hermione shook her head in amused disbelief. "I didn't think I'd ever say that…"

"Oh! Leave it to me, Hermione. I'll get Harry to fill me in on the creatures she talked about," I replied. "After all, when I'm at the Rookery, I'll need to sound completely like my father's daughter! And think somewhat like her, too, so that dad - sorry, daddy - doesn't suspect the truth about me."

It was at this point that Neville returned with a tub of popcorn. Hermione cancelled the Muffliato spell, and we took the popcorn.

The stands were now filled to capacity, with the game about to begin. The announcer introduced the team players and their positions.

"Here comes Gryffindor! Playing Chasers for today's match are Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins and Dean Thomas. The Beaters are Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. Team Captain and Keeper is Ron Weasley. And finally, here's Harry Potter's triumphant return as Gryffindor's Seeker!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly.

The applause grew as each member was announced and took the field. My lion hat roared in support for the Gryffindor team. Cheers came from everywhere in the stadium – except for the Slytherin viewing stands, where the pupils booed and jeered.

"And here comes Slytherin! Playing Chasers for today's match are Blaise Zabini, Emmeric Vaisey, and Alex Harper. Beaters are Theodore Nott and Samuel Travers. Playing Keeper is Quinton Avery. Finally, here's the team Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy!" The announcer tried hard to sound just as excited for the Slytherin team.

Ron and Draco approached Madame Hooch.

"Now, I want a good clean game. Shake hands and mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch urged them.

Ron and Draco reluctantly shook hands, then turned to mount their brooms and flew up to join their teams. Madame Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. Ginny was the first to reach the Quaffle as she sped towards the Slytherin rings. A quick pass to Demelza and back – then a fake pass to Dean was enough to fool the Slytherin Keeper.

"Gryffindor scores, 10-0!" the announcer yelled.

My lion hat roared, in response.

Slytherin's Chasers now had the Quaffle, and were streaking towards Ron - with Ginny, Demelza and Dean in hot pursuit as they bashed or banged into each other. Whilst Beaters Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote hit the Bludgers at the approaching Slytherins.

"Emmeric Vaisey passes to Alex Harper, who then tosses it back to Blaise Zabini. He shoots… But is blocked by Ron Weasley, who then passes it to Demelza Robins – as Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas make for the Slytherin rings," the announcer declared, giving a play-by-play of the action. "Another pass to Thomas. Back to Robins, who shoots. Blocked by Quinton Avery – who then hands the Quaffle off to Emmeric Vaisey and over to Alex Harper, as they speed down the pitch. Jimmy Peakes hits a Bludger at Alex Harper, who drops the Quaffle - and it's quickly recovered by Ginny Weasley. Who then passes to Thomas, and over to Robins – then back to Thomas… Who shoots…and scores! 20-0 to Gryffindor!"

My lion hat roared again at the result. Meanwhile, I'd been keeping an eye on Harry and Draco as they continued to shadow each other high above the furious action below. Harry suddenly raced towards the Slytherin rings at the Firebolt's top speed, with Draco right on his heels. Harry reached out for the Snitch – then Theodore Nott hit a Bludger right at Harry's head.

_**'Duck, Harry!'**_ I screamed through our mental link. I conveyed the image of a Bludger speeding at his head.

Harry reacted to my warning just in time, as the Bludger just passed over his head. My warning might have prevented him from getting a very serious head injury. The Bludger still had the desired effect of distracting Harry long enough for him to lose sight of the Snitch. Generally, anything goes in Quidditch – but hitting a Bludger directly at the head of an opponent, with the intent to do serious injury was crossing a line. But that was the problem – it was hard to prove that it was intentional, or merely off target.

Besides me, Hermione and Neville gasped with relief at Harry's close call.

_**'Be careful, Harry. I think that some of the Slytherin players have a personal grudge against Harry Potter,' **_I sent to him, now worried about his safety. Many of the Slytherin team players had fathers who were put away in Azkaban, or killed during the war. So it wasn't surprising some would want to take it out on Harry. While Draco on the other hand was playing as hard as he could to win, but so far he hadn't done anything to intentionally hurt Harry. I was grateful for that. Too bad that the same couldn't be said for some of his team mates.

Meanwhile, the rest of the game continued at an ever quicker pace. Gryffindor added four more goals, while Slytherin answered with two – bringing the score to 60-20 in Gryffindor's favour. But it was still anyone's game to win. My eyes swept the stadium, looking for the Snitch – hoping to help Harry end the match before he was seriously hurt, or worse, killed. But Harry sighted it before me, spotting it below the Gryffindor goals. He was closer than Draco and dived toward it as quickly as he could. He was suddenly run into by Emmeric Vaisey, who almost knocked Harry off his broom. It was clearly intentional at the time, as there were no other players, or Quaffle, near to Harry when Vaisey struck him. Hermione and I cried out, hands shooting to our faces. Neville's face turned red, as he shouted "Foul!"

The majority of spectators booed and hissed at Slytherin's obvious attempt to take out the Gryffindor Seeker. Madame Hooch whistled.

"Penalty against Slytherin!" she called out.

Harry looked dazed. How he managed to stay on his broom after being hit so hard, I'll never know. But the impact by Vaisey had allowed the Snitch to escape capture once again.

Ginny took the penalty shot for Gryffindor, and scored.

"Gryffindor scores, 70-20," the announcer yelled.

My lion hat roared again as Ginny raised an arm in triumph.

Ron called for a break as he flew up to check on Harry. After a few moments, Harry waved him off. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle as the game resumed.

Harry and Draco were once again high above the normal game play, looking for the Snitch. The Gryffindor Chasers continued to rack up more points on the scoreboard. Slytherin added two more – making the score 110-40 in Gryffindor's favour. With the aid of her new broom, Ginny was really dominating the game - with assistance from Dean and Demelza.

I continued to look desperately for the Snitch. I didn't really want to cheat. But I also didn't want Harry killed because of a Slytherin grudge against me from my previous life. If something happened to Harry I'd never forgive myself.

The game grew rougher as Gryffindor continued to add to their lead. Between the superior performance by their Chasers and Ron's better than usual goal keeping, they were well on their way to having enough points to win, even if Draco caught the Snitch. That was when Harry and Draco saw the Snitch again. Draco may have seen it first, but Harry was a little closer. Soon they were neck and neck as they continued to give chase after the Golden Snitch. It bobbed and weaved, trying very hard to escape the ones chasing it. Fortunately, no Bludger or Slytherin player got in the way this time. It came down to a contest between the two lads. Which one was the better Seeker? Draco was as good as he had ever been. But Harry was even better as he easily outmanoeuvred Draco to capture the Snitch and win the game for Gryffindor.

"Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the match, 280-60!" the announcer screamed the final score.

The crowd went wild as Ron, Ginny and the rest of the team flew over to Harry and pulled him into a big celebratory group hug. I was so proud of Harry, as my lion hat continued to roar at Gryffindor's victory. Eventually Harry pulled away and flew over to the Gryffindor section for a well deserved victory kiss from his girlfriend. I of course happily complied with great enthusiasm. He then surprised everyone by pulling me onto his broom in front of him and wrapping his arms around me.

"What are you doing, Harry?" I asked, confused.

"Making sure the most important person to me is going to be at the victory party," Harry answered. "I'll meet you back in the Gryffindor common room for our victory party, everyone," he called out, as he then flew directly from the pitch to a window outside Gryffindor tower.

A quick "_Alohomora_" had one of the windows that led to the Gryffindor common room unlock and open. We flew in and dismounted. There wasn't anyone here, since everyone was still down at the pitch. I hadn't been in the Gryffindor common room since I became Luna. Sometimes I really missed not being in Gryffindor. It was a shame Luna wasn't sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of us. I'm sure she wouldn't have been picked on nearly as much.

"Are you all right, Luna?" Harry asked, noticing my melancholy mood.

"I was just thinking I haven't been in here since I became Luna. It feels strange being back. That, and wishing we were in the same house," I answered wistfully.

"I could have been in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat couldn't make up its mind - and it asked which house I preferred. I told it to put me in Ravenclaw, because my Mum was sorted there as well," Harry told me. "Daddy always said I was so like her that I thought it would please him. If I knew then that my future spouse would be in Gryffindor I would have insisted it put me here, instead."

I wasn't surprised that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting the original Luna in Gryffindor. I knew during the battle at the Department of Mysteries that she was brave. She went on to defend the school from Death Eaters in my sixth year – and of course during the final battle at Hogwarts.

"I can understand the Sorting Hat's dilemma, with your brilliant mind and limitless courage. Placing you in one or the other would be difficult," I said to Harry.

"That's very nice of you to say, sweetheart. But if you really want to be a Gryffindor, you can be. All it would take is us getting married. Then you could join your husband in his house," Harry teased.

"Don't tempt me, Harry. You and I both know it would create more problems than it would solve at this point. Besides, I don't need to be your wife to know you're still all MINE," I said suggestively.

"Very true. I feel the same way," he replied. "I need to go take a quick shower. See if you can arrange some food and drink for the victory party." He then turned and went up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Kreacher," I called our older house elf. He quickly arrived with a pop.

"Yes, Mistress Luna?" he asked.

"Gryffindor won the Quidditch match today, and we are going to have a victory party. Could you arrange for some food and drinks for us with the other Elves in the kitchens, please?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh yes. Kreacher can do this for his mistress," he answered, and disappeared.

In a couple of minutes a large table appeared with all manner of food you could ever want for a victory party. A large metal tub was nearby, full of warm bottles of Butterbeer. It was ready just in time as people started to return from the Quidditch match. Harry came back down from getting cleaned up and he pulled me over to a chair near the fireplace, after grabbing a bottle of Butterbeer. He then sat down and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"There. Now I have everything I need to celebrate," he declared, before claiming my lips with his.

Well, who was I to argue with the man who had caught far more than just the Snitch. My lion hat roared once again at yet another unknown victory – and my lips were apparently the prize.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**

**Well here we are again with an update on the _second anniversary_ of this story. Yes I know it's been a while and I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I really wish I was one of those authors who was able to update weekly. But sadly that just isn't me, so unless you want really short chapters with even worse grammar and punctuation. They will take a bit longer. But any update is better than no update, right?**

**I myself usually prefer the longer chapters when I read Fanfiction. Yet I know first hand the disappointment of a really good story that has been abandoned. So I again promise to finish this story only death itself would ever stop me from finishing it. And clearly I'm still among the living, so to reward you for your patience here is all of the next chapter that has now been completely Beta'd. I had originally intended to post all of chapter 20 today since it was all written but my Beta reader had unfortunately fallen ill and wasn't able to finish with the final parts before the tenth. So I want you all to send your good thoughts and positive feelings towards Ravenclaw Midnight Blue. Hopefully it's nothing serious as we all wish RMB a speedy recovery. So I chose to post the whole thing as is till I got the rest, but keep in mind that RMB usually makes each chapter a lot better. I'll update the rest of chapter 20 as I get them from RMB. (Note: All parts are now back from RMB)**

**I'm hoping to get at least two more Chapters out before the end of the year, so keep your fingers crossed. One hopefully in late November sometime, the other one on Christmas day!**

**Till then, on to Chapter 21**

**TTFN**

**IamMegumi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning Spoilers, If you haven't read all the books. The following story may contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am only playing in the world created by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.**

**This story may also not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned. Any complaints will be ignored.**

Chapter Twenty-one

The celebration party for the Gryffindor Quidditch victory over Slytherin went on well into the night. It only ended when Professor McGonagall demanded that her lions finally call it a night and go to bed. She had also noticed I was sitting in Harry's lap, yet deliberately chose to not say anything about it. Harry insisted on escorting me back to the Ravenclaw tower before kissing me goodnight. Then he disappeared back under the cloak of invisibility for the return trip to the Gryffindor dorms. It wasn't the evening I originally had in mind when the day started, yet it was still a very nice alternative. I would have to wait for another chance to have my way with Harry. I usually didn't have to wait very long for such an opportunity.

The next morning I had a bit of a lie-in, and by the time I finally got out of bed my room-mates were gone except for Mandy. She sat on her bed reading quietly, when she noticed me climbing out from behind the curtains of my bed.

"Good morning, Luna. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," I answered. I felt surprisingly good and well rested after our late night celebrations.

Then I realised that it was unusual that Mandy was still here and not at breakfast with Lisa. That's strange I thought - typically the two best friends ate all their meals together.

"Why aren't you at breakfast with Lisa, Mandy?" I asked, a little concerned about Mandy.

"Oh, I ate earlier. Since I couldn't get back to sleep after I had a little nightmare," she explained.

So Mandy was having nightmares. That explained the faint dark circles under her eyes of late.

"A little nightmare usually doesn't keep you from going back to sleep," I pointed out.

"I guess you got me there," she sighed.

I had plenty of experience with nightmares as Harry Potter. But thankfully I seemed to have left them behind now that I wasn't Harry anymore. Apparently the lack of them was yet another unexpected benefit from my new life as Luna.

"You sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" I asked trying to reach out to my previously most troublesome room-mate.

"You've already done far more than I deserve, considering how I've acted towards you," she answered with a forced smile.

"Are you still bothered about that?" I questioned her. "That wasn't your fault. You were being used. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to forgive."

"That's very kind of you to say, Luna. But those thoughts and feelings still came from somewhere inside me. If you hadn't stopped them I would have been trapped forever in that dark place. The very thought that could have happened is absolutely terrifying." She shuddered. A frightened look hung over her troubled face.

"Is that fear the source of all your nightmares?" I asked, already certain that it probably was the reason.

She nodded, unable to speak as she was momentarily overcome with her emotions.

I understood only too well how several witches were not happy about me and Harry being together. Maybe Hermione was right. I did seem to be more observant about things than I ever was as Harry. Was it the fact that I was now female and therefore more tuned into these sort of things? Or was it something more?

"Look Mandy, you're not the only witch who was told stories as a little girl about the famous Boy Who Lived. And like many, I'm sure you too had a few fantasies about him - so it's perfectly natural to feel a little disappointed. But unlike THEM you didn't decide to take those feelings of disappointment and turn them into something truly evil. They twisted your dark thoughts, hoping to use them to break up me and Harry," I reasoned.

"But I was so awful to you! Why would you even think of trying to help me?" she asked, genuinely confused by my actions towards her.

"Because it was the right thing to do Mandy. A very wise person once told me 'Eventually we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy.' Surely you would have done the same for me if the situation was reversed?" I asked.

"I'd like to think so, Luna. I really would, but I'm not sure I'm as strong a witch as you are," she answered doubtfully.

"Nonsense. You're stronger than you think, Mandy. Don't you see, you were fighting them the whole time. They had to recast the spell on you every 24 hours, or you would have been able to break free of their control. A lesser witch would have given up long before then," I explained my thinking to her.

"I guess you're right, I never really thought about it in those terms," she conceded.

"Sometimes we're just too close to our own problems that we just can't see them properly. That's where a good friend like Lisa can really help you work through them. You trust her don't you?"

"Of course I do. She stuck with me, even when I was being horrible!" she answered.

"Then perhaps it's time you really let her in. Any regrets or burdens we carry are reduced by half when shared with another," I said sagely.

"When did you become so wise, Luna?" she asked, looking like she had never truly seen this Luna Lovegood before now.

"Let's just say that I've recently had a bit of an epiphany while helping Harry work through a few of his personal issues, as he also helped me with a few of my own. The end result was that we were both given a truly priceless gift to be able to see our lives from a completely different perspective. It's amazing how clear things can become with a little distance. The end result has helped bring us closer together than probably any other couple. It may sound a little corny but Harry and I truly complete each other, in ways that no one else ever could." I had to smile at the truthfulness of what I was saying. Even though Mandy would never guess in a million years what really happened between us.

"Is that what it's like to be in love? It sounds wonderful," she said wistfully.

"I guess it is pretty special," I agreed with her.

Mandy fidgeted on her bed, pulling her knees close to her sad-looking face. "I doubt I'll ever feel anything even close to that."

"Don't be so sure, Mandy. I've heard it said that before you can truly love another, you have to learn to love yourself first. How can you ever expect to be able to like someone else, if you don't like who you are?" I questioned Mandy.

"I suppose you're right, I can see that's something I still need to work on."

"One step at a time, you'll get there eventually. I think you're finally back on the path after being lost for a bit," I said confidently.

Mandy seemed to be thinking about what I had said to her, when she suddenly turned serious like there was something she needed to say but was struggling to find the right words.

"Is there something else that is bothering you, Mandy?" I prompted her.

"Well, with everything that was happening at the time, I never really got the chance to properly thank you for saving me from such a horrible fate," she offered sincerely.

"Oh that. For what it's worth, you're welcome. I'm just glad that more witches haven't resorted to such tactics," I said to her.

"They were fools. I've seen the way he looks at you, I know now that any other witch never really stood a chance with Harry. I can only hope to one day be lucky enough to have someone love me as much as I know Harry loves you, Luna. Even I have to admit that he picked the right witch to fall in love with."

"Mandy don't lose hope. I really believe there is someone for everyone. You just have to look, yet be ready to see them," I said confidently.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hesitantly, almost believing my claim.

"I've never been more sure about anything. Love will always find a way, Mandy." Even if that way seems completely absurd at first glance, I thought to myself.

"That's easy for you to say when you get both the guy and the happy ending," Mandy teased me.

"I suppose it might seem that way at first glance. Yet even the road to happiness for us was a little bumpy at first. But after all that Harry's has done for the magical world, don't you think he deserves a happy ending?" I asked her.

"Of course! He does deserve it. Thanks Luna for everything, I feel better already." Mandy now bore a more genuine smile.

"You're very welcome, Mandy," I offered in return.

If nothing else was accomplished with our little chat I hoped at the very least it would help reduce her nightmares. I was glad to have the opportunity to set Mandy straight about a few things that were troubling her.

"Well I think I've kept Harry waiting long enough. I better get cleaned up and head down to the Great Hall before breakfast is over."

So with that I quickly gathered up my bathroom things and a clean set of clothes to wear. Then I made my way over to the seventh year girls bathroom. I quickly removed my old Quidditch jersey and knickers. I turned towards the showers when I caught my reflection in the mirror. It was hard to believe that the next day would make it officially a month since I became Luna. The funny thing was, with all the memories I had been given by using the Pensieve, it felt like I'd been Luna for much longer than that. I had also noticed I was gradually picking up more and more of the original Luna's traits and mannerisms. Some people under the same circumstances might be concerned by this but I revelled in these changes. The more like the original Luna I became the happier I was about it. It made impersonating Luna easier - and it freed me further from my past unhappiness as Harry. One thing was certain. I no longer felt surprised when I saw the reflection of a pretty blond girl in the mirror. I turned a little to see my body from another different angle. Such a view when I was still Harry would have caused an obvious physical reaction from my previous male form. A reaction that this body was no longer capable of. Though I could still appreciate many things about the female form I now possessed, it was clearly not what I was attracted to anymore.

If anyone had told me a month ago that the answer to all my problems, or the path to true love, was to switch places with the girl I now saw in the mirror, I'd have said they were off their rocker or were completely mental. But here I was more happy and content than I'd ever been in my previous life as Harry Potter.

I eventually proceeded to shower, get dressed and quickly made my way downstairs through the common room and out the door to the Ravenclaw dorms. I found Harry sitting on the floor nearby waiting for me. He had just finished folding the Marauders map after having cleared it.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, Harry," I apologized.

"Not to worry sweetheart, I too had a bit of a lie-in this morning as well." He then stood up, leaned over and kissed me. "In fact I didn't even bother getting out of bed until I noticed you were finally up and in the girls' bathroom. Yet I still managed to beat you by only ten minutes. My excellent timing of course wouldn't be possible without this little beauty," Harry said, as he gestured to the Marauders map.

"It's a shame that after our final year here is over, it will be a lot less useful to us."

"I suppose that's true unless one of us becomes a teacher here. Or perhaps we could eventually give it to one of our children when they start going to Hogwarts," Harry suggested.

I always love it when Harry talks about our future family, _that's probably why he does it _- I thought to myself at the time.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future holds," I said to Harry.

He then took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as we made our way down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. Then we planned what we would do with the rest of our Sunday. A couple of hours in the Library had all our homework done for tomorrow's classes. I then pulled out the copy of my father's journal and concentrated on the information I wanted to learn about. I opened it and began to read what it said.

Harry and I were getting close to mastering our Unicorn forms - except for the occasional times I retained a feature or two from Moonlight. Our progress had been nothing short of miraculous. No one had ever managed to attain a complete transformation into their animal form and back in so little time. This new method was certainly more effective than the traditional one. But Harry thought that our increased magical capacity was also playing a very large part in our even quicker than expected success. Because of this we needed to make it more challenging. And that was the reason I was studying my dad's journal, I wanted to know what information it had to offer about transforming into your Animagus form and back while still wearing clothes. As much as I enjoyed watching Harry practising transforming into Midnight with no clothes on, we needed to be able to master this additional skill to truly become effective Animagi. Because it wasn't going to always be practical to stop and undress before changing into our animal forms. Not to mention it could be very distracting if you are practising with someone you are very attracted to, as Harry had discovered. Sure with a little magic I fixed his torn clothes - but if we could master this additional skill then such things wouldn't be necessary.

My dad's journal turned out to have a wealth of information and advice on how to achieve this skill. The trick according to it primarily had to do with altering the image in your mind that you use of yourself in human form, when the attempt is made to change into your animal form. But was especially important when using this same image to change back and still have the same clothes on. The traditional method went on endlessly about the theory of how the clothes were technically unmade and then remade every time you transform. And how it was a completely separate magical effort from the Animagus transformation itself. However, my dad's journal suggested it was far easier to combine it as part of the Animagus transformation by simply altering in your mind the image of your human form in the clothes you were wearing before the transformation. It sounded simple enough but even my dad's journal said it would require some practice and that mistakes were to be expected. So it suggested practising with clothes that are conjured rather than any of our favourite clothes. A conjured robe should do the trick I thought. I passed the book over to Harry for him to read, once he finished we discussed our plan of action. Then we would make our way to the Room of Requirement and practice there.

If everything went well with this we would go to Potter Manor next weekend and use our other doses of the 24 hour Animagus potion and spend the weekend in our Phoenix forms. I couldn't wait to try my native Animagus form. I'd often wondered since we discovered my animal form if the affinity I have for flying on a broom comes from my Animagus form. Harry seemed to think it probably did and was also part of what made me such a formidable Seeker.

When we arrived at the Room of Requirement it was already in use by Ron and Hermione. They to were practising their Animagus transformations. Like we had at first they were practising changing various parts of their bodies one at a time, before trying the complete change.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked our two best friends.

"Sure. Always room for more," Ron answered.

Hermione turned to us and asked, "How are you both doing with your Animagus training?"

"Pretty good. In fact we're ready to move on to the next phase." Harry answered her.

"Really? Does that mean you're ready to try a full body transformation?' Ron asked excitedly.

"Something like that," I answered with a dreamy smile.

Harry and I hadn't told Ron or Hermione about our successful transformations last week. We wanted to wait until we could actually show them in person.

"Give us a second. We need to change into something more suitable," Harry said, as a door appeared in a nearby wall.

"Oh right, you need to be wearing something else when attempting a full body transformation," Hermione said knowingly. "It makes perfect sense."

Harry and I made our way over to the door and went in. We both took a moment to conjure a robe to wear, then proceeded to take our clothes off and put on the robes. Once finished we re-emerged back into the main room.

Ron and Hermione continued to practice while we changed. But now that we had returned they changed their paws back into hands and gave us their full attention.

"Since you are both here, Harry and I will both be transforming at the same time," I told our two friends. They both moved back to give us some additional room.

I nodded to Harry who nodded back. I then called up the image of my human self wearing the conjured robe and then did the same with my unicorn form. Then I willed my body to wandlessly transform from one form to the other. With a familiar tingle I felt my body begin to rapidly morph into my Unicorn form, as various body parts changed into their equine equivalents. In a few moments Harry and I had successfully completed our transformations into our unicorn forms, Ron and Hermione were very surprised by this. Of course they had seen both Midnight and Moonlight before when we used the 24 hour Animagus potion. But this time we had done it without the aid of the 24 hour potion.

"Wow!" Hermione gushed. "Is this the first time you both completed the full transformation?" she asked - as Ron looked on, equally amazed by our success.

_**'Not really. Luna accidentally managed it last Sunday when we were at the Manor. I had managed it a few days earlier - but I think I had a big advantage over Luna, since the unicorn is my native form,'**_ Harry explained non-verbally.

"I know what you mean. Hermione is getting our Kneazle form quicker than I am. But what do you mean by 'Luna accidentally managed it'?" Ron asked, confused.

_**'I was practising changing everything except my head, but was in such a hurry with my last attempt that I forgot to stop - and I ended up doing a full body transformation, instead. I was shocked at first, then elated that I actually did it!' **_I exclaimed wordlessly to our two friends.

_**'And ever since then Luna's finger and toenails have turned a lovely shade of gold just like her hooves,'**_ Harry added using our wordless method of communication.

"Is that what happened? I had noticed them, but I thought she was just trying something new - and didn't I want to make her feel self-conscious about it," Hermione responded. "I had hoped that Luna wearing nail polish was another sign of her continuing efforts to become more feminine."

_**'No. It just appears to be a little side effect, courtesy of my unicorn form. But I certainly don't mind them. I think they're very pretty and even more convenient, since I never have to repaint them because they never chip.' **_I thought to Ron and Hermione.

"I noticed them first thing at breakfast, last Monday, I thought the colour really suits you Luna," Ron declared. He suddenly turned a bit pink when he realised what he had just said.

"Luna's fingernails aside," Hermione smirked at Ron's embarrassed face as she obviously attempted to change the subject. "Being able to complete the Animagus transformation in less than a month has got to be some kind of record."

_**'Well, Professor McGonagall said three years would be fast using the traditional method. But according to my dad's journal he was able to teach my mum both her forms in just under six months. So I don't doubt it probably is a record, but Harry and I have very little interest in making it official, for some very obvious reasons.' **_I mentally replied.

_**'Luna's right. If the Daily Prophet got wind that the Boy Who Lived and his steady girlfriend are magical Animagi, or that we mastered one of our two forms in less than a month, they'd be proclaiming I was the second coming of Merlin himself. And I think that's something we'd both rather avoid,' **_Harry added.

"I think we both can understand your feelings about not wanting that to happening. Your secret is safe with us. We'll just have to be careful until we are out of school. Then we can hide from all the attention, if it was ever found out," Hermione said.

It sounded simple enough but we would see how well it would work in practice. Very few things about my life have ever gone as planned. The fact that I was currently in the form of a unicorn mare drove home that very reality like nothing else could. What was more surprising was just how comfortable I felt in this body. Harry was a very handsome stallion and my mate, so naturally that would mean I was his mare.

"Well, we can see you've successfully managed to change into your unicorn forms, but how are you at changing back to your human ones?" Ron asked.

'_**It hasn't been a problem so far. But that isn't what we are trying to accomplish at the moment,'**_ I projected back to them.

"Really? Then what are you hoping to do?" Hermione asked. "You're already that confident in your ability to change back and forth."

_**'For the most part, except for the occasional extra tail or ears that Luna seems fond of retaining from her unicorn form, changing forms has been fairly effortless either way. So much so that we wanted to add a little more of a challenge to it. So we studied James Potter's journal for tips on how to make the transformation back and forth with clothes on,' **_Harry explained.

"Now that you mention it, I see both your robes have disappeared. Won't that be a problem when you change back?" Ron asked.

_**'It might be. I guess we'll find out in a moment won't we?' **_I posed to them.

I had read what my Dad wrote about how important it was to properly visualise your human form with the same clothes you were wearing when you changed back. I had wondered if you could visualise yourself wearing something completely different and effectively end up wearing something else. This gave me an evil idea I wanted to try. It also might help me get a little payback for Harry teasing me about my ears and tail problem.

_**'Are you ready to give it a try, Luna?' **_Harry asked me.

_**'Yes I'm ready. But let me go first. Then you try,' **_I answered.

_**'If you insist. Ladies first,'**_ he agreed.

I then called up the image of my human form wearing something else entirely than the conjured robe. I then willed myself to change back into my human form wearing something more revealing. Apparently Harry had the image of his human form wearing the robe ready to go as soon as I started my transformation. My change of attire seemed to have distracted Harry at a key moment because his transformation didn't quite go as planned. Instead of wearing the conjured robe I visualized myself wearing my yellow string bikini. Unfortunately for Harry due to his sudden distraction he ended up completely starkers.

"Luna! You did that on purpose!" Harry yelled, as he tried to cover his bits and ran to the changing room.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I called out as he dashed into the changing room. "I was just trying very hard not to keep my ears and tail. Wearing this was the only way I could be sure I didn't still have them," I said sweetly.

Both Ron and Hermione were trying very hard not to laugh at Harry's expense. But try as they might they weren't completely successful at containing their mirth.

It didn't take long for Harry to return wearing another conjured robe. He held a second out for me, which I put it on over my bikini.

"You know I have a hard time concentrating when you look like that," Harry grumbled as he gestured to the bikini I was wearing.

"I was only trying to make it more of a challenge for you Harry," I explained, when he knew very well that wasn't the reason.

"How did you do that Luna? You weren't wearing the bikini when you changed," Hermione asked.

"It really wasn't that difficult," I replied, taking a moment to explain both the traditional method as well as the one my dad's journal had suggested we use whilst transforming into your Animagus form while wearing clothes. "I just changed the image of my human form in my minds eye from the one wearing the robe with another one where I was wearing my yellow bikini. I had hoped by wearing it I would get Harry's attention and cause him to make a mistake. Him ending up starkers was an unexpected bonus," I smirked.

Harry was a good sport about my prank for the most part as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His right hand found it's way to my left breast, while his left had found it's way to my right breast. He gave them both a playful squeeze through the conjured robe.

"Well played, you little minx. But sometime, when you least expect it, I will have my revenge on you. And it will be swift and terrible," he assured me as he leaned his head into the nape of my neck and kissed one of my many pleasure points.

_Uh oh! I was in for it now. Oh well whatever happens it was still worth it,_ I thought.

"I'll be looking forward to it," I said with the sexiest voice I could manage.

Ron wisely decided it was time to change the subject. "How long do you think it will take Hermione and I to master our two Animagus forms?" he asked.

"Based on the results I was seeing earlier, I think three months or less is not unrealistic," Harry offered his opinion.

"Really? That quickly?" Hermione exclaimed, surprised by Harry's answer.

"We've been practising quite a bit. It helps keep our minds off our other little problem. If you know what I mean," Ron said to us.

We did indeed understand what he meant.

"Speaking of which, how goes your other little problem?" I asked them.

"Our souls have remained stubbornly the same. Mine's still a very familiar-looking Weasley girl, while Hermione's looks like her long-lost twin brother," Ron said glumly.

"We even stopped having sex as we are now, because we think Harry could be right - that having sex like this might be working against us, instead of helping speed up our readjustment," Hermione added. "Not that sex was an unpleasant experience, it just didn't feel quite right to us."

"This is who I've always been," Ron gestured to his body. "And this is who I always thought I'd be. But after one night of pleasure in the body of a woman, I feel like a stranger in my own skin! I always liked girls. I never once thought I wanted to be one - but it's getting harder to deny what I'm feeling and how I choose to be."

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you both that this could happen - but I never would have expected either of you to take such a big step the first night you had switched forms. I underestimated how the physical change could overpower your feelings and ability to reason," Harry responded. "If you think about it, it's not surprising what happened - because Hermione didn't have a lifetime of experience of dealing with the male libido. Throw in a healthy dose of curiosity, all the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you, plus the fact that Ron also didn't have a lifetime of experience of being female. It's no wonder you ended up dancing between the sheets. I should have seen the potential danger - or that by doing the deed it might accidentally overwrite your original gender identities."

"It's not your fault Harry. You did warn us that switching forms could have some possible risks. And that one of those risks was the possibility that we might not want to change back. As I recall, we scoffed at the very notion. Yet here we are," Hermione pointed out.

"I have to agree with Hermione. Yes we were curious. Yes we were attracted to each other. We also thought this might be our only chance to see what it was like as the opposite sex. After all, we thought we would be changing back the next day," Ron added.

"We still have another week to decide what we'll do. But if we don't see any changes or start feeling differently about it, we'll probably end up switching back - only this time for good," Hermione summed up her and Ron's feelings about their dilemma.

"In the end whatever you and Ron decide we'll support you both. It doesn't matter to us - you'll both remain our best friends," I assured them. I was sure that Harry shared this sentiment.

"It rather reminds me of the dilemma I've felt about my own sexual identity," Harry added. "During the early part of my life as Luna Lovegood the difference between wizards and witches were not as obvious at first. But by the time I started attending Hogwarts my body had started to change in ways that only happen to witches. Sure, I was growing taller - but that wasn't what troubled me. It was the other changes that seemed at odds with my own self image. And as the next few years progressed these changes continued, sometimes to my considerable dismay. Not that I hated being a witch - there just seemed something about it that felt wrong. It wasn't until my third year that for the first time in my life I found myself happy that I was born a witch. Because I found myself drawn to a dark-haired, green-eyed wizard. I - like many others - had followed the exploits of this young wizard, as year after year he was drawn into yet another unbelievable adventure. How at times the school seemed to almost worship him, while at other times they outright vilified him. My third year at Hogwarts was an excellent example of this behaviour by both the staff and students. At first they thought him a rule breaking attention seeking fool who had entered the Tri-Wizard tournament for fame and glory. But at the time the thing that surprised me the most was that his closest friend seemed to believe it as well," Harry said, not really assigning guilt or blame just offing his point of view.

It was at this point I noticed Ron and Hermione looked a little ashamed. Ron more so than Hermione. I had long since forgiven him. Even I had to admit it was pretty hard to believe that I hadn't entered myself, but it still hurt when he didn't believe me even when I told him I hadn't.

"Everything I had observed about the original Harry said the exact opposite about him, compared to what many of the pupils were whispering. Eventually as the contest went on things slowly improved for him, but then at the end of the third task Cedric was murdered. The Magical world once again turned on him, not believing that Voldemort had arisen once more. This carried on through the next year where Harry continued to be shunned and vilified by the Ministry, the Daily Prophet, and a large part of the student body." Harry paused, and then continued.

"It was during this time that I had finally became brave enough to actually interact with him. I had been given an opening at the beginning of the year when we shared a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Since then I took every opportunity to talk to him, and I realised that my interest in him was to be more than just friends. Yet I would have to settle for friends for now and see what might develop later. But if anything meaningful was ever going to happen between us, he'd have to be able to see past my defences. But I was confident if anyone could do it, I somehow knew it would be him," Harry briefly turned my way with a look of affection as he continued his tale.

I felt myself turning pink at Harry's praise.

"I had little choice but to continue watching him as he suffered through his worst year yet. But when Dumbledore's Army was formed I again saw it as another opportunity to interact with him. I worked very hard at mastering every spell he taught us but the one I worked hardest at was the Patronus charm. I wanted more than anything to be able to summon a corporeal Patronus just like him - and his praise of my accomplishment made all the time I spent working on it more than worth it. So later in the year when he was determined to rescue his godfather at the Ministry I too insisted on going along with him and our other friends. Unfortunately it was a trap but he didn't give up and played the hand he'd been dealt better than anyone. All the while his only concern was to get the rest of us out safely."

Harry dipped his head. "As you all know, we all lived - but that night cost the original Harry the very person he was trying to save. None of the setbacks he had faced till then came even close to the loss of his godfather. I could see that the guilt he felt was crushing his spirit. So I reached out to him again, I too felt an incredible guilt over my inability to help my mother. But I knew deep down there was nothing I could have done. And so for the first time I shared my loss with another, as I tried to comfort him over the death of his beloved godfather. I did so by telling him that when we lose someone we love, that they aren't gone, not really. As long as we remember them, they live on through us and that someday we'll see them again. Much to my surprise he later told me that my words helped him more than anything else at the time. That he was ready to give up right then and there, but somehow my words had managed to pull him back from the edge."

_It was true, I was ready to give up at the time. But somehow Luna found the right things to say to help me through it all - and I would be forever grateful to her because of that._

"The one good thing that came of all of this was there was no denying that Voldemort had returned," Harry resumed relating his memories. "So by the time next year started the Magical World and student body at Hogwarts was ready to worship him again. With whispers of him being the _CHOSEN ONE_. But none of that mattered to me such titles were meaningless. The highs and lows for me that year were one and the same, being asked to be his date to Slughorn's Christmas party had me soaring to unbelievable flights of fancy. Was he really interested in me as a girl? I know he had said it was just as friends, but to even ask was the first real indication that he was taking notice of me. So for the first time in my life I actually tried to look like one, I brushed my hair, put on a little cosmetics and wore a dress. At first I thought I saw some interest from Harry. Then it was quickly swept aside like he shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts about his friend - that would be wrong of him. He had a mission - and he didn't have time for girls, his plate was full. He was sweet and nice but he didn't dare let things go farther than what he had spelled out at the beginning. Oh, how I wished he would have overstepped the boundaries of our friendship! But it wasn't meant to be, the feeling I got at the time was he would never cross that line with me."

"And so the die was cast, it was foolish to think there could ever be more between us. By the end of the year he suffered yet another loss, this time it was his mentor Professor Dumbledore. I think this loss hit him just as hard as his godfather's death. But this time his desire for revenge against Professor Snape kept him going."

_He was right my desire for revenge had forestalled the guilt I felt at the time over Professor Dumbledore's death. But that guilt would return in spades, especially when I found out Professor Snape's true role in what happened._

"When the next year started Harry and the two of you didn't return to Hogwarts. The rumour mill said you were all on a secret mission that Dumbledore had given you before his death," Harry continued.

"Yet the Hogwarts we returned to was a different place, a darker place. So Neville, Ginny and I tried to carry on the good fight against that darkness. I felt I was doing my part to fight back evil like my father was with the Quibbler against the puppet Ministry. But on my return trip home for the holidays, I was taken off the train and imprisoned to be used as leverage against my father and his paper. Eventually I would be rescued along with my fellow prisoners but once again there was a cost, this time the ultimate price was paid by Dobby. And once again the one I had long since fell in love with suffered yet another loss."

"And after Shell Cottage, we had to break into Gringotts to track down another Horcrux," Ron added.

Harry nodded. "It wouldn't be until the final Battle of Hogwarts that I would see you all again. And among the chaos I was once again able to assist by indirectly helping you three to locate the Ravenclaw diadem. By the time the ceasefire arrived with the demand that Harry turn himself over to Voldemort, many more lives had been lost. I had little doubt he would do it if he thought it would save the rest of us. Of course he assured us that he wouldn't do anything foolish. But most of us had no idea that to defeat Voldemort once and for all he would have to let the Dark Lord kill him again. Later he told me that he fully expected to die but that his death would give everyone the same protection his Mum's sacrifice had given him.

"Of course none of us knew any of this or that Harry had survived the Killing curse a second time. All I saw was the body of the one person I loved most at the feet of Voldemort. I had long since given up any illusions that he and I might ever be together but at the same time I knew my only reason for continuing was now gone. So when the fighting re-started, I noticed Harry's body had disappeared - then I saw him reappear from under his cloak to challenged Voldemort directly. I was so relieved to see Harry alive! And as you three know, Voldemort fell - and the Magical World bestowed yet another title on Harry. He was now the Saviour of Magical World."

_I truly hated both the praise and the new title but what else could I do, _I thought

"One would think this was a great relief for Harry - but not so. Now that it was done, Harry was burdened by the guilt over those who died during this second reign of terror. It was the ones who gave their lives to protect and help him succeed, which weighed heaviest on him. I watched as the pressure grew, causing him to withdraw from the Magical World more and more. I had at many times noticed how he hated being Harry Potter, but never more so than then," Harry remarked sadly.

_He was right. I don't know what would have happened if an alternative wasn't offered - but there was little doubt I was heading in a bad direction._

"So when he didn't get back together with Ginny I saw a possible solution to both our problems. I had pretty much given up on him and I becoming a couple by this stage. Because of this there was no reason for me to remain a witch any longer, so I began looking for ways to fix that," Harry related to us. "Through my research I discovered a technique where it was possible using potions and transfiguration to remove the Y chromosome from a wizard, and then duplicating the X chromosome - making it possible to change a wizard into a witch. And that using a similar method you could also remove one of the X chromosomes from a witch. But you couldn't create a Y chromosome from nothing, or transfigure an X chromosome into a Y. Because of this problem you couldn't change a witch into a true wizard. So I looked elsewhere for an answer. The next promising line of research was the Polyjuice potion, which could for at least an hour seem to change a person's gender. After a lot of research on how exactly the potion worked, I concluded that the hair or finger nails were clearly providing the new genetic information needed to create the different shape. This new form could be maintained longer than an hour with repeated doses of potion with that same genetic sample. But once stopped you would then return to your original form. It was also well known that partial animal transformations were possible - and those changes didn't wear off even after an hour, and could become permanent if not reversed soon enough."

_Again, I thought about what happened to Hermione in our second year with the accidental use of a cat hair and the Polyjuice potion. We were lucky to get help quickly for her. But even then it would be weeks before she was returned to normal. _

"This opened up a new line of research, and I began to theorize if there was some other way to make the change last longer than the usual hour. As you guys know by now, after saving for two years I had enough money to buy all the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. I would then spend the next month brewing a large batch of it. I then successfully changed myself into Padma Patil for more than an hour, using the method with the Polyjuice that I came up with! So now I could help give Harry a break from being Harry. But it would all depend on whether I'd be able to convince him he was better off being a witch."

_It's amazing just how well my other half read me like a book, I'd have been willing to do almost anything not to be Harry Potter. I was even willing to do something as crazy as to switch places with Luna. Looking back, it sounded completely absurd, yet it was probably just what I needed at the time._

"I now had to somehow gain Harry's attention." The new Harry smirked. "I knew he had the Marauders map and was using it regularly to avoid other people. I also knew enough about human nature to know that if he continued to see me in a room by myself, he would eventually come and investigate what I was doing. So I decided to use the same unused classroom over and over to conduct my Polyjuice experiments until he eventually checked up on me. That's when I would use my Polyjuice theory as an excuse to persuade him to switch places. I hoped that Harry would just choose to help me. But if that wasn't enough I was also counting on his unspoken desire not to be Harry Potter, as well as a little curiosity about what it was like to be the opposite sex. In the end all those factors together added up to him willingly agreeing to give it a try. If I played my cards right with Harry, this whole experience might eventually translate into a desire to switch places with me permanently. Or at the very least, help lead us in a direction where we could eventually be more than just friends. Now that I look back on it, it still amazes me just how well it all worked out. It's like everything happened for a reason. I was born a witch so that when Harry finished his appointed task, I was there to offer him another life."

"Are you sure that you're not just rationalising the things you did to get the results you wanted?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"I guess it might seem that way, but I prefer to think of my actions as trying to make a strong case for what I thought was truly best for both of us. In the end it was always up to him if the change would be permanent or not," Harry answered.

"It was pretty obvious what Harry wanted to happen from the very start. I don't feel I was tricked at all, except for the original reason we switched in the first place. Since he knew very well that it would work, after successfully changing into Padma. But he admitted that fairly early on, when we were starting to think seriously about making the change permanent. Then, and at every step of the decision making process, Harry always made it clear that it was up to me," I added.

"I needed to know it would work and that we'd be able to revert back to our original forms. I couldn't very well ask him to switch places if we wouldn't be able to change back again. Besides, if something didn't happen to change things for him, I was afraid we might lose him. Because it was pretty obvious to me he was deeply unhappy and in need of a new direction," Harry explained to Hermione.

Harry had a point. I'm not sure what would have happened to me if I hadn't taken the original Luna up on the offer to switch places. But I was definitely in a guilt-ridden spiral that was slowly getting worse. Would it have drove me to - dare I even think it – take my own life? I can't imagine it would ever come to that, but in some of my more darker moments...who can say what might have happened.

"No. You're both right. We were all worried sick about Harry at the time. But we didn't know how to help him, when he continued to withdraw from us and the world in general," Hermione agreed.

"I can say that from personal experience, I have never felt more powerless than I did then. To be unable to help my best mate through his time of great difficulty was just awful. Thank Merlin you were there to help him again!" Ron exclaimed. "The difference is night and day, I haven't seen him - or rather, her, now - this happy in years," Ron added.

"I appreciate everyone's concern, but that part of my life is over. I don't really want to spend anymore time looking back, I want to move forward," I summoned up my feelings. "This new life has given me hope again, as well as a new perspective to see things from - and I plan on making the most of it."

"Well said, sweetheart," Harry responded as he came up behind me, taking me in his arms and kissing the top of my head.

"So enough reminiscing, let's get back to practising our Animagus transformations - or we won't get anything more done," I said, ending the subject for now.

And with that said we all got back to working on our transformations. Ron and Hermione began changing various body parts into their Kneazle equivalents. While Harry and I continued to practice transforming back and forth with our conjured robes on. Harry had a lot more luck without me trying to distract him and easily completed the change several times. Eventually we needed to take a break and it was about lunchtime in the Great Hall. But none of us wanted to stop while we were actually making good progress. So I suggested that we have Kreacher arrange for us to have lunch there in the Room of Requirement. Everyone agreed, and so I called Kreacher to have our lunch brought to us. I'm sure it was the same as what was being served in the Great Hall. But it did the trick, and once we were full and rested we went right back to work. I was starting to get a little bored with practising the same thing over and over again. And thought I should try something a little different. The next time I was ready to change back into my human form I would visualise myself wearing something very different than the conjured robe. I took a moment to concentrate on the dress I saw on one of my room-mate's fashion magazines. If I could pull this off it would be nothing short of amazing. I then willed myself to change back into my human form wearing an exact copy of the wedding dress on the cover.

_It worked!_ I thought, as I looked over the dress I was now wearing.

The style of the dress was an off-the-shoulder type of gown that sat just below my shoulders and is held up by the bodice. The fabric I think is called Chiffon – a lightweight, flowing sheer fabric with a full skirt that was fitted to the bodice. It also had a dropped waistline that dipped below my natural one, making it sit more on my hips.

"Harry, when are you going to make an honest woman out of me?" I asked him.

Without missing a beat Harry transformed back as well, but he was now wearing a black Tuxedo.

"You know very well why, it hasn't even been a month since we officially started dating. People would no doubt think you have bewitched me into marrying you," he retorted, never taking his eyes off me.

"Spoilsport!" I said sticking my tongue out at him, trying to sound like I was pouting a little.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera!" Hermione interrupted. "You're going to make a very beautiful bride one day, Luna!" she gushed, coming over for a closer look.

"It's just as well you don't have one. Can you imagine what people would say if they saw this?" Ron asked. "The rumour mill is already working overtime about them and their love life. Pictures of this would send it right over the edge."

"Us not marrying yet is unfortunately a necessary evil, sweetheart. Unless you want to reveal that we're soul-mates," Harry continued.

"I tell you what's evil Harry," as I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "There's nothing but a VERY naked me under this dress."

I heard him give a groan of frustration at the image I just gave him. The sort of groan that I would have made, when I had been Harry. "Luuunnnaaa!"

It was hard to believe what a tease I had become in such a short amount of time. But part of me just loved that I could get such a reaction out of Harry. The fact that he wanted me as much as I wanted him was very reassuring.

"Let's see what else you got, Harry," I continued to teased him as I changed back into Moonlight. Then back into my human form wearing the classic Muggle interpretation of a witch with a black dress and pointed hat. The effect didn't quite work since I wasn't green faced or an old hag.

Harry followed suit and transformed back into Midnight, then back to his human form wearing a robe, pointed hat and fake beard making himself look like Merlin himself!

"I guess if people are going to treat me like the second coming of Merlin, I ought to practice looking like him," Harry smirked back at me.

I laughed and pointed at him. "Good one Harry!"

Not wanting to be outdone by Harry, I quickly transformed back into my Unicorn form and recalled a magazine that Dudley had left at the park near Privet Drive, it showed a very shapely blond woman on the cover with the classic Playboy bunny-girl outfit with the fake ears, tail, high-heels and stockings. I imagined my human self wearing such a costume then willed myself to change back.

"Beat this, Harry!" I said with a sexy grin and struck a provocative pose.

Again he was momentarily stunned by what he was seeing before his brain finally re-engaged

"If you expect me to out-sexy you, I'm afraid I'm going to come up short," Harry retorted yet he continued to look intently at what I was wearing.

"I can assure you that you'll never come up short where it really counts, Harry," I said suggestively.

"That's good to know," he added with a smug grin.

"Stop it! That's way too much information!" Ron wailed, putting both hands over his ears.

"Sorry Ron. I guess we were getting a little carried away trying to out do each other," I apologised. 

I quickly changed back into Moonlight then back into my human form wearing the conjured robe.

I couldn't believe how bold I was getting as Luna, I never would have gone that far if I wasn't so caught up in the moment.

By this time it was getting late - it would soon be time for dinner in the Great Hall. So we all decide to call it a day for now, as Harry and I changed back into our regular clothes in the same room we used earlier. Once finished, the four of us made our way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

After our latest Animagus practice session I felt we would be more than ready to use our second dose of the 24 hour potion by next weekend. I wonder what it will be like to be a Phoenix. At the very least I was really looking forward to being able to fly without a broom.

(To be continued)

**Beta reader / Proof reader / Helpful edits gratefully provided by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Or whatever Holiday you and your family celebrate! **

**Here is your present! I hope you enjoy it! It's a little shorter than usual.**

**Yeah it was a bit of fluff this chapter. I didn't intend for it to be but that's how it turned out. **

**I continue to be surprised at the unexpected directions this story sometimes takes.**

**While it's true many things in this story are planned in a rough out-line, several were not.**

**As usual I'm not very happy with this latest chapter. But then I'm always my own worst critic.**

**Thanks to Ravenclaw Midnight Blue's edits and suggestions they always make it better than it would have been.**

**Well on to chapter 22, hope to see you there. And thanks for reading!**


End file.
